


Bittersweet Life

by Camus08, fay_mishima



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 182,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camus08/pseuds/Camus08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_mishima/pseuds/fay_mishima
Summary: A story that I am co-writing with a very dear friend of mine (Aya) since 2007 - What would you do if the man you love was with someone else? What would you do if you knew he loved you back? Life is full of obstacles and sweet surprises. Follow the footsteps of the heroine and her best friend as they struggle to make it through this 'bittersweet' journey called life... (Sanada x OC) and (NIOU x OC)
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Original Female Character(s), Niou Masaharu/Original Character(s), Sanada Genichirou/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

"Fay, please stop with that nonsense." Sawada Aya sighed as she threw her books on the table and plopped on the couch leaning her head against its back. _Why is still ranting about that?_ She thought tiredly closing her eyes.

"Fine, but he was totally checking you out." Mishima Fay said walking towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner A-chan?" she shouted from the kitchen as to be heard while she was looking through some cupboards.

"Whatever you want, and he wasn't, he was trying to read the poster behind me." Aya grinned when she heard Fay's off-key version of Bon Jovi's 'Always'. Fay always had a soft spot for love songs. _That's why she always bugs me to write love songs,_ she sighed.

Aya moved her head hearing all sorts of cluttering coming from the kitchen. "Fay, what _are_ you doing?" she yelled.

Fay's head popped out of the kitchen door and looked at Aya. "I am cooking of course," she said grinning, "Oh! I will make pasta with salad." She piped up cheerfully and pulled her head back into the kitchen.

After Fay had put the water to boil she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Aya was resting. She sprawled herself on the couch next to Aya and placed her feet on Aya's lap. Aya tilted her head and looked at Fay.

Fay pointed at the bags that lay on the floor in front of the small table that Aya was resting her feet on. "We should probably move those before we fall over them or you put one of your big feet through something expensive," she giggled.

"Hey!" Aya hit Fay on the arm playfully. "My feet aren't that big! And there's nothing that costs more than 3000 Yen in any of the bags," Aya pouted mockingly. Fay laughed throwing her head backwards.

"Well, even so, we have to put those things away. These are our food supplies for next week," Fay said pulling a bag of candies out of one of the bags and looked at it wryly, she threw it over to Aya. "I believe that's yours.

"Thanks. Fay, I am depressed." Aya sighed heavily looking at ceiling.

"You can't be depressed, A-chan. It's the holiday season, and Christmas is next week. Do you want me to get the Christmas CD out?" Fay got of the couch and went to the CD stand. She rummaged through their CD collection, pulled out a CD and walked back to the couch grinning cheerfully.

"Fay, I can't handle one more 'Last Christmas'. I want to throw something heavy at the radio whenever I hear that song," Aya muttered and hugged a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear tightly.

"Someone's got up on the wrong side of the bed today," Fay teased as she placed the CD into the CD player and the 'Little Drum Boy' filled the room

"I know. But for some unknown reason I feel depressed and I don't know why," she sighed tiredly, "Christmas is my favorite time of the year." She popped a candy in her mouth.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" Fay asked rummaging through the bags of groceries to find something to munch on.

"Umm…Yeah my mom called me three days ago," Aya smiled briefly. She didn't want to ask Fay if her parents had called her because she knew they hadn't, but she had to ask or else Fay would feel vulnerable. _Fay's parents are a delicate subject._ "Your parents?"

Fay chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I haven't heard from my parents since they called to apologize for forgetting my birthday in March." _So much for parents, huh?_ Fay thought sarcastically.

"But your birthday is in July," Aya muttered thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Fay shook her head with a smile.

"So it really is just the two of us this year." Aya sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch. "Do you remember when we were nine, and my parents let you stay over that one Christmas Eve?" she looked at Fay with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I remember! We had our great plan to stay awake to see Santa?" Fay giggled, "We were fast asleep by ten thirty!" she lowered the volume of the music to be able to hear Aya better.

"Yeah…I remember you woke me up at dawn and we went downstairs to open our presents." Aya hugged the Pooh bear.

"Umm…." Fay nodded "And your parents caught us because you were yelling, jumping up and down when you found the piano they bought for you." Fay rolled her eyes and laughed at Aya's pouting face.

"Fay, it was a piano!" Aya exclaimed looking at her friend disbelievingly, _she will never understand what that piano meant to me,_ she thought sadly.

Aya's dream, since she was a little girl, was to be able to sing one day. She loved music; she craved to write her own music. She was never very good at expressing her feelings to others although she was very carefree and outgoing. Music was her bridge to communicate her feelings to the rest of the world.

Fay's parents were wealthier than Aya's family, so they could afford to spoil their daughter in many ways. That Christmas they had bought her so many gifts that Fay gave half to Aya. Fay could never understand why Aya was so happy about the piano since she had everything she ever wanted.

"Fay," Aya said softly "It has been fifteen years since that time," she sighed, "A lot of things have changed."

"That's true sweetie, but we will always be together." Fay jumped in Aya's arms and hugged her tightly. "We are partners in crime, right?" she pulled back and smiled at her friend lovingly.

"Yup! Partners in crime," Aya giggled like a small child.

There was never a time in the lives of both girls, that they hadn't been best friends. From the moment they met in preschool, through the playful years in elementary and all the way to High school, they had been there for each other. Aya had kept Fay from growing too wild and Fay had kept Aya from growing too serious. A perfectly balanced friendship that had outlasted the tough, hard and innocent school days and eventually had led them to the apartment they both now lived in.

Fay got up from the couch slowly and walked to the kitchen to see if the water was boiling so she would cook the pasta for Aya. After throwing the pasta in the boiling water, she moved to the sink and washed the vegetables for her salad.

Aya walked in the kitchen and sat on a chair resting her head on one hand on the table. "Can I do something to help you?" she asked bored.

"Nope. Just keep me company," Fay grinned and started chopping the vegetables.

"Why are you making salad?"

"You will have the pasta and I will have the salad. Don't worry I know you don't like eating salads. I will not try to kill you," Fay giggled teasingly, looking at Aya frown. She let the knife down and moved to the pot were she was boiling the pasta. Aya had once told her that the best way to find out if pasta was cooked was to throw a piece against the wall. If it stuck, then it was done. Aya had regretted ever telling Fay, because it was the only test Fay ever used.

Fay positioned herself and threw a piece of spaghetti flying across the kitchen, followed by Aya's groan. She laughed happily at her friends antics and took the pot out of the stove.

"Do you want me to make some sauce or you will have ketchup?" Fay asked looking at Aya while she was preparing her salad.

"Just cheese," Aya replied.

Fay brought the food to the table once she had finished with her salad and she placed each plate in front of them.

"Did we decide on what we will have for Christmas?" Aya asked munching on her pasta.

Fay looked at her and laughed. "I think I will make risotto," she said and waited for Aya's reaction.

"Yuck." Aya stuck out her tongue.

Fay laughed again and lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "I am just joking," she said quickly after the glare Aya gave her. "So, have you heard from Arisa today?" Fay asked to change the subject and distract Aya from her murderous thoughts. _That was close,_ she giggled.

"Nope. She said she would try and call towards the end of the week." Aya sighed and sipped from her glass. "I do hope they don't have more problems on their hands." Fay nodded.

Arisa had been their friend since middle school. They'd opened their arms to the pretty girl with the talent for drawing and Arisa had become the third link in their chain. She had fallen in love with teenage father Oshitari Yuushi, and after graduating high school, the two of them had packed up and left with Yuushi's daughter Kaede to escape Kaede's mom, Moriyama Shizuka. Shizuka had been drifting in and out of Yuushi's and Kaede's life, trying to prove to Yuushi that she was a trustworthy mom, but Yuushi had found her in too many compromising positions to trust her with Kaede ever again.

Aya and Fay only saw Arisa a handful of times every year, but they spoke at least once or twice a week over the phone, still as close as ever, despite the distance.

"Maybe she'll tell us she's coming home for Christmas," Fay said with a weak smile. She missed having Arisa around; she always made her mood sky-rocket when she was there.

"Yeah, maybe," Aya said trying to cheer up Fay that had lost her cheerfulness. _She misses her the most,_ she thought sadly.

Aya got up from the table and walked to the sink. She placed her plates down and walked back to the table. She sat on her seat and finish of her drink. "Umm…Fay I will be singing at 'VOX' tomorrow. Are you going to come?" Aya asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, Sawada Aya. Where else would I be?" Fay teased faking to be hurt by her question. "Are you going straight from the office?" Fay laughed. She got up from the table and walked to the sink.

"Yeah, I won't finish until late tomorrow. My boss is very strict; he has to finish everything in order to live contently. Do you want me to meet you at the shop?" Aya asked and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Sure. I will ask Kumiko-san if she would lend us a couple of outfits for tomorrow, so you would make an impression on those music people." Fay yawned wiping her hands on a cloth.

"That's great. Kumiko-san is very nice," Aya grinned. "I will finish cleaning up the kitchen. You go to bed." She continued as she was still washing up. "Shooo."

"Thanks A-chan. Goodnight." Fay walked out of the bedroom and into her room. She plopped on her bed and let her thoughts trail away.

Their apartment wasn't very big but was not considered small either. Their kitchen was fairly big and had the same size as their living room. Their bedrooms on the other hand were very spacious and had a bathroom each. Since Junior High, Fay had suggested that they should move in together when they graduate from University and live together away from their parents. Fay never wanted anything from her parents because they simply didn't care about her. So they had opened an account and put most of their allowance in it.

After they graduated they had a good amount of money to find an apartment in another city away from their old life. They wanted to start fresh without worries about parents. Aya's parents where always their for her, they had helped both girls get their apartment and then left for Sapporo to live over there with Aya's older brother who was married and living there for 10 years. Both siblings had 8 years difference so when he moved to go to study in Sapporo Aya was already in Junior High. Fay's parents didn't care much about her moving to another city, all they did was give her a check and they left for Europe.

They had found jobs very easily. And they rented their apartment mostly on their old savings. Aya had found a job as an assistant editor at a sports magazine. And Fay had found a job at a boutique. Their wages kept them mostly afloat but some months they managed to spend a little more on themselves.

This Christmas they bought presents for each other and for Arisa, Yuushi and Kaede. They had found a corner to place them because they hadn't bought a Christmas tree yet, so in order to keep the presents presentable they had pilled them up in a corner in their living room. They weren't sure if they would be over for the Christmas holidays because they had to lay low in case Kaede's mom attempted to kidnap her again.

Looking at her watch, Fay smiled as she realized it was only eight thirty. As a teenager, she stayed out until the early hours of the morning, but as a working girl in the city, it was a different story. She relished the days she could get to bed as early as possible. Tiredness was an everyday fatigue in their lives, but they were coping as well as they could. They were working for their dreams, as well as living them, and they were doing it themselves, and together.

Fay had spent most of her nights at an evening school, studying to get her business management masters. Her biggest dream was to become a CEO to some high-pitched company. It wasn't something easy considering the competition she would have to face and fight, but she was working towards it. Working in a boutique made her happy, and her boss was like a big sister to her, always happy to lend her money or clothes. She always would joke that Fay and Aya were her favorite models, so she had to keep them in fashion. Although Fay never accepted the money, she happily let Kumiko-san lend her beautiful clothes. It was handy for the nights when Aya sang at 'VOX'. Aya used to sing for the two nights Fay had free, and Fay always sat in the audience, cheering her on.

_It's about time I get ready for bed,_ she thought smiling happily. She got of her bed and changed into her pajamas; she brushed her teeth and washed her face; she then climbed into bed, closing her eyes. Life had been pretty good to her. It had brought her Aya.

* * *

"Sanada, just drop it?" Niou Masaharu said, placing a file on his desk.

"She was looking at you, Niou," Sanada Gennichirou said untying his tie.

"And since when do you actually talk about women?" he said jokingly, not even looking at Sanada as he was rummaging through the papers on his desk.

"I don't talk about women in general! That still doesn't change the fact that she was looking at you," Sanada replied, annoyed by Niou's observation.

Sanada sat at his chair looking at the pile of papers on his desk. Then he looked over at Niou Masaharu, his friend and co-worker. He actually wondered how on earth he even got stuck with him, let alone open a law-firm office together. However, it happened so quickly that he didn't have the time to think about it. Not that he was complaining; life with Niou was everything but boring. It was just that he was too perky as a person for Sanada to be friends with. And that was not all, they also lived together. They had rent a small apartment together so they could cut the expenses in half.

"She was not looking at me. She was looking at her friend that was standing two feet away from me," Niou said letting out a sigh. He had another divorce file in front of him and he was getting irritated with everyone who got married and divorced after a year or two.

"You know…." He said dryly. "I have had enough of all these divorce cases. Why do people get married in the first place? And why aren't you going through this divorce case?" he said, looking at Sanada.

Sanada got up from his desk and just took the file from Niou without saying anything. He sat at his desk and flipped the file open. "No wonder you want me to handle this case." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for Niou to hear though.

"Well, we do not share the same opinion over justice, so, this is a case you should work on." Niou grinned at his friend. Leaning backwards in his chair, Niou thought of the days he and Sanada where in High school. He only lived to tease Sanada, not that he ever stopped teasing him even now. He chuckled at the memory of their first day at the new apartment. Sanada had written a list of what he should NOT do, and he had hang it on the inside of Niou's bedroom door. Life was surely interesting living with Sanada Gennichirou. In his youthful days he used to be very serious and 'almost' speechless, but now after living together for five years he finally relaxed. Well, as possible as Sanada would ever be relaxed. Niou had suggested to Sanada after their graduation from High school that they should study Law and open a Law-firm, but Sanada just burst out laughing. Well, seeing Sanada laughing his heart out was priceless, there was only one in a million that could ever happen, but somehow they did get through the Law University and managed to build up a small Law-firm office.

"Niou, what are your plans for tonight?" Sanada asked, snapping Niou out of his reverie.

"Umm, I have nothing planned. Why you ask?" He looked over at Sanada smirking. "Any ideas? Do they include female company too?" He said with tease in his tone of voice.

Sanada coughed. "No Niou, I was merely thinking that you might want to join me at the meeting I will have with our client," he said dryly.

Standing from his chair with his usual smirk plastered on his face "Ummm…I think I will pass. That's why I handed you the file in the first place. Besides I have to meet Yagyuu for dinner. See you later." Before disappearing through the door he added "Oh! Sanada, tomorrow, do not make any plans, for we are going to 'VOX' to check out some upcoming singers!" he winked and closed the door behind him leaving Sanada with a mountain of paperwork.

Sanada sighed and thought that he would definitely survive the paperwork and the meeting with their client, but he wasn't very sure if he would survive another outing with Niou. Every time he would go out with Niou he would end up with all sorts of weird women. _If he gets me another weirdo I will definitely strangle him;_ He got up from his desk packed some of the paperwork in his bag and left for the meeting he had with his client.

_At the meeting_

"Matsuda-san, of course we will fight for the custody of your children. I read your file and from what I can see is that our chances are high. I also know that the judge overlooking the case is a just man and does not tolerate abusive parents. We are very lucky to have him on our case." Sanada reasoned with the woman in front of him. She was in her 40s and her husband was an alcoholic and abused her and their two daughters. He was from a first class high society family and could buy off anyone he wanted. What has this world come to, he though irritated. He was never good at talking to people but because of his profession he had become more fluent. He liked to keep his thoughts for himself and express as little as possible, but that was a long time ago, he had changed. He had matured. He was 25 years old and had a good future ahead of him. He wondered what his life would have been like if he never followed Niou's idea as crazy as it sounded back then. He looked at the woman in front of him and felt sorry for her. Yes, he had a good life, even living and working with his perky old friend Niou Masaharu. At least he was lucky to have him by his side.

_At another part of Tokyo_

"So, I guess you left poor Sanada to do all the work, again?" Yagyuu said with a half smile.

"Umm…I guess so!" Niou answered smirking. "I am full. This is a very nice restaurant Hiroshi," he said looking around the luxurious room.

"Well, my uncle owns it and I come often here, the food is amazing," Yagyuu said with a small tone of pride in his voice. "Masaharu…" He looked at his former doubles partner "I am getting married and I would like you to be my best man," he finally said with a smile.

"Hiroshi. I am impressed. Of course I would be your best man. I could help your wife get through all those lonely nights when you are away at your golf tournaments…Ouch…" He felt a growing pain in his foot. Yagyuu had kicked him out of reflex when he heard Niou's teasing

"I was only kidding Hiroshi. Congratulations!" he added with a grin.

"Thank you Masaharu. Please don't tell Sanada yet, I will announce it at the dinner party I will have next week," Yagyuu said quietly. He looked at Niou and saw him grinning like a small kid. It was amazing that he could look so innocent, knowing that the wheels in Niou's head never seized to work, it was a scary feeling.

_Later on….at the boy's apartment_

"Sanada… I see you have been busy," Niou said dryly as he plopped himself on the beige couch that looked so out of place in their light mustard small living room.

"How was your lunch with Yagyuu?" Sanada said, not looking at Niou, but was busying himself with paperwork he brought with him from work. Leaving his pen and leaning backwards on his chair he looked at Niou's figure slouched on the couch. "You know, we should change the color of the walls. It's to depressing," he muttered. "I am tired," he whispered to no one in particular.

"Want to play a set?" Niou said looking to his side to meet Sanada's eyes that were fixed on him. Looking at Sanada he realized that his friend was very stressed. Sanada was a loner, and he would never express his feelings to anyone, he would live with all his problems, frustrations and emotions building up inside him, that's why he looked so….untouchable! Yes, that was the word that described Sanada as a person. He remembered that a couple of years ago Sanada was dating a woman that he fell in love with. They were still in University were they met, they had a great relationship but at the end she threw him out her life, just like that for no reason what so ever. That hurt Sanada very much, he never saw his friend so devastated before. Sanada had promised never to let another woman to get so close to his heart ever again, that's why Niou could never fix him up with any of the women he knew. Sanada did not want to evolve himself in a relationship, at least not so soon, that's why he had turned in to an addictive workaholic.

"Why not! The loser gets cleaning duties for the weekend," Sanada said as he got up from his chair and walked to his room to change into pants and a light sweater. They had chosen this small apartment refusing to get a bigger, only because there was a court right across the street opposite their apartment.

Walking towards the courts silently they warmed up lightly and started playing a set. Nothing had changed in their tennis skills; they were as sharp as ever. Neither Niou nor Sanada ever wanted to pursue a career in tennis, such as Yukimura and some other acquaintances had, they always wanted to do something to be able to help the people around them, in their community, society, town. Both in their own unique way.

"6 games to 5. Sanada it's your turn to serve," Niou yelled while taking deep breaths to ease his puffing. Sanada served an ace with his invisible swing. "This game wins the match," he said breathing hard after all the effort he had put in this game.

They continued to rally for another half hour until…."6 games all." Niou called out and they both went to the bench to rest.

"So, who won?" Sanada asked while he was drying himself up from the sweat.

"Don't know. I guess we both get to do the cleaning this weekend," Niou replied with a grin.

"Great!" said Sanada groaning "Lets go, we have an early morning tomorrow." Saying that, he took his things and walked out of the court, with one thought in his mind…a warm bath to clean up and let the water take his remaining stress down the drain.

"Goodnight Masaharu!" Sanada said while waving his hand at Niou and then entered his room.

"Goodnight Gennichirou!" Niou said while entering his own room…

* * *

Fay whirled in her bed. She had been awake for almost an hour, but decided to be lazy. She didn't need to be at work early today. It was Saturday and she had to work the afternoon shift and then go with Aya to 'VOX' where her friend would perform. Aya had started to sing at 'VOX' the last couple of months and she really enjoyed listening to her friend sing. She was not talented as Aya but she was devoted to her goals. That's why she took night classes for her major in Business Management. She sighed the minute she thought of the profession she wanted to follow, there was serious competition in that circle of jobs, but she would make it, she was not a quitter, she was strong enough to make it to the top.

With that thought in mind she got off of bed and went to have a shower to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Aya said when she saw Fay's head peek out of the corner.

"Morning babe," Fay answered in her usual brisk tone "What you're doing?" she inquired sitting herself at the table knowing that Aya had just made breakfast. How could she not know, it smelled from miles away. Although Fay was never a breakfast person, she did enjoy the humble breakfast her friend made.

"Well, here you go. Scrambled eggs!" Aya gave Fay a plate. "It's better than nothing," she muttered seeing Fay's expression. She sat opposite Fay and munched on her breakfast. _I wonder why she doesn't like breakfast;_

"So, what time should I come by the store to pick you up? You are still coming, right?" Aya asked, looking at Fay eating.

"Of course I am coming, you know I would never miss your performances at 'VOX' right?" she answered cheerfully "I wonder what I should wear tonight? By the way you should wear something other than jeans and a tank-top," Fay said to Aya in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Umm, you know I was thinking the same thing. But you know me; at the end I will still wear my comfy jeans," Aya giggled.

Fay let out a sigh; her friend didn't have the best dressing sense in the world. She would cling on to those jeans as if she had no other clothes to wear.

"Whatever! I really can not deal with you when it comes to dressing up," Fay said picking the dishes up and started to wash them. "What time does the show start?"

"At 8 pm but I am at slot No.7, what time do you finish?" Aya walked to the door of her room and stopped "Is it ok if we change at the store?"

"Yeah, it will be ok. Besides I will ask Kumiko-san to lend us some clothes for tonight," Fay said, drying her hands with a cloth. "I will make sure u look good tonight. It's time to get you a boyfriend," she said with a wink at a bewildered Aya.

"I don't need you to find me a boyfriend. And surely I don't need to dress up to sing either," said Aya blushing furiously and feeling embarrassed.

"Whatever." That was all Fay said and entered her room leaving Aya still looking at her. They both had been hurt by boyfriends in the past, that's why they didn't like meeting allot of guys. Fay remembered the time when Aya was dumped by her boyfriend, well dumped isn't the best word but it was close. He wasn't a bad guy. But he had promised to love her forever and that only lasted seven months. 'Forever', she thought, it was only a word that people would use in a moment of joy or despair to hold on to something, but at the end it was just a word. Her experience with men wasn't fruitful either. Her last boyfriend of three years ago had been cheating on her for quite a while. Niwa Tetsuya. He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen, she had fallen in love with him instantly. They had met after a couple of weeks at a friend's dinner party and clicked right away. They were together for almost a year, when one day she walked in on him making love to his best friend. She couldn't believe the scene in front of her eyes, she run out of the building and went straight to Aya. She remembered she had cried for a long time and Aya would never leave her side, she had thanked her lucky Goddess for bringing Aya to her life.

"That was a long time ago," she said to herself and started cleaning her room.

After the end of that relationship she had gone totally wild for the next 12 months until Aya had argued with her and she finally made a promise to herself never to let a guy get so close to her. At that moment her phone rung and snapped her out of her reverie.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said picking up the phone, she had checked the caller ID and knew it was Arisa.

"Well, hello to you too girlfriend," Arisa said cheerfully, "You seem to be in a grumpy mood today. Its Saturday, how come you are in such a sunshine so early in the morning;" She said laughing.

"You got me in this lovely mood. Its one week before Christmas and you said you would call a week ago to let us know if you guys are coming." Fay complained sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I am sorry about that love, but we were busy with some stuff. We found a Law-firm that would look into Yuushi's case. And we will come back on Wednesday to meet with them and spend the Christmas holidays with you guys," Arisa said in one breath not losing her cheerful tone. "We will go to a hotel near to your apartment and we will spend as much time as possible together. I have missed you guys so much!"

"We have missed you too Piglet!" Fay giggled, she was happy to know that they wouldn't spend Christmas alone "Why don't you guys stay with us? I know our apartment is small but you could stay in my room and I could stay with Aya. I know she wouldn't mind as long as we had you guys here."

"Umm, I will talk to Yuushi about it and get back to you on that. How is Aya?" Arisa asked. She and Aya were most of the times on bad terms but they loved each other. They had to or else Fay would go ballistic on them. Arisa giggled to herself.

"She is great. Tonight she is singing at 'VOX'. Maybe you guys will see her perform when you come. She is really doing well," Fay said proudly.

"I am glad to hear that. I tried to call her before I call you but her phone was closed. Give her my love and best of luck for tonight. So…Fay, any new love interest?" Arisa asked briskly, she was in the mood for gossip and she knew that Fay wouldn't let her down. It was true that Fay hated to gossip but she would indulge Arisa because she was one of her two best friends.

"Umm, no. I haven't found anyone that would peak my interest. But I heard that Saeki got married a couple of weeks ago," she laughed at her friends squeal, "That's all I have heard on the gossip of Chiba! At the moment I am more preoccupied with finding a job at a company so I could get into the fight for the top," she laughed again at her friends groan, it was true that Arisa would never think of following a carrier like that, she wanted to be a freelancer and she had her art and Yuushi.

"Well, Yuushi has some good news for you but I will let him tell you himself when we see you next week. As for the love situation, you should look around, guys don't fall from the sky and into your arms you know!"

"I know Piglet!"

"Stop calling me that, we are not in High school anymore!" Arisa exclaimed annoyed, she never liked her nickname from their youthful days but had to go along with it. She couldn't stand Aya's mood swings.

"Oh, come on! You never did like that nickname did you?" Fay laughed and looked at the time on the clock hanging from the opposite wall. "Piglet, I have to go. Need to get ready for work. Give my love to Yuushi and lots of kisses to Kaede. You take care, ok?" Fay got up from the bed were she was sitting for the past 45 minutes talking to Arisa; she didn't want to be late for work.

"Ok! Have fun tonight! See you guys next week. Bye!" Arisa sighed and closed the phone. She would kill Aya if she heard that nickname one more time.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo, in another apartment_

Sanada was knocking on Niou's door, but wouldn't get an answer.

"Masaharu, get up already!" he yelled again and left for the kitchen. Niou could be so difficult to wake up. He sighed, he was tired and in no mood to do anything at the moment, he made some tea and walked to the leaving room to sit on their weird colored couch. He flipped the TV on and run through the channels to find something interesting. He left it on a sports channel and leaned his back in to the couch. Although the color was weird and didn't match the room it was very comfortable. He tilted his head backwards and rested it on the back of the couch as to be able to look at the ceiling. These last few weeks it was all he could do to keep his thoughts focused. He was aware of how much he had changed in the past 5 years. He was so serious and strict, he wouldn't say much, he was always a loner and never would let his emotions or feelings get to him. He never liked to be or feel weak either. But that was another Sanada Gennichirou, someone that lived a different life than his. It was true what his family had told him; that people change. Now he couldn't recognize himself, he was different, he would talk more, let his emotions flow through him and was feeling the loneliness get to him. He didn't like that feeling, it made him weak. He sighed; he wondered when he started to change, so much that he didn't know himself anymore. It was after he had met her, the woman he had fallen in love with in his University years. She had been great and it was the first time he had felt complete, but one day, suddenly she just gave him the cold shoulder and run off to marry some big shot. That had hurt him, it was the first time he noticed how lonely he was all those years when he wouldn't let himself get carried away from all those girls at school. He groaned.

"Thinking about how wonderful life is?" Niou peeked from behind him smirking as usual.

"Niou, do not do that again. I might hit you next time. And I will feel good about it too!" Sanada said dryly to his friend that sat in a chair on his right drinking his coffee. Niou had picked up smoking in their senior year of High school, but since they started living together he had quit. He was forced to quit, it was on Sanada's NOT to do list.

"I couldn't help it. So…What were you thinking?" Niou said cheerfully as nothing had happened.

"Oh! Nothing. Just some stuff!"

"As much as you have changed, you still are a stone when it comes to proper communication!" Niou said dryly sipping his coffee.

Sanada didn't answer; he just looked at Niou from the corner of his eye.

"I hope you didn't forget that we are going out tonight, right?" Niou said as he started flipping the channels to find some anime to watch.

"I didn't forget. But I don't want you to bring any weird women to meet us." Sanada sat up and drunk his tea. It had gotten cold, but he didn't mind. He got up and head for the kitchen. Niou didn't follow him; he just sat there waiting for Sanada to come back.

"I will meet Yukimura for lunch. What are you going to do Masaharu?" Sanada asked as he made his way back to the leaving room.

"I think I will just do some work." He said indifferently.

"Work?" Sanada asked raising his eyebrow a bit surprised "You hardly work all other days, and you are going to work on a Saturday?"

"Yup. I got an excellent case I need to look at. Besides it's of an old acquaintance," Niou replied watching Naruto on the TV.

"Acquaintance?" Sanada repeated thoughtfully. He wondered who from his circle of friends might have a problem that they needed a lawyer's help. "Who?" was his simple question.

"Oshitari Yuushi!"

"Oshitari Yuushi?" he asked again thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes. Apparently he had an affair back in High school and ended up with a baby. His girlfriend at that time just left him with the baby and took off and now she is back claiming her daughter," Niou answered switching of the TV.

"But he could afford some high class lawyer, why did he come to us? And why did you accept?" Sanada asked dryly looking at the file that Niou gave him. _Oshitart was a teenage father?_ He would have never thought it to be possible.

"Well, no one wants to take his case because the judge will probably give the girl back to its mother."

"That doesn't answer my question on why you took this case." Sanada eyed Niou carefully.

"You know me Gennichirou. I like getting back at the system. Besides he is in a circle of High Class society that could benefit us if we win this case," Niou said pleasantly.

"Did it ever cross your mind that we might not win the case? I wouldn't think it did!" Sanada said irritated.

"Oh, come on Sanada. We have nothing to lose but a lot to gain from this case. We need and will win this case," Niou said taking the file from Sanada to start working on the case.

Getting up from the couch Sanada headed for his room. "Ok, Masaharu! I will concede to this. Now I will go and get dressed to meet Yukimura." Standing at the door of his room; "What time should we go to 'VOX' tonight?"

"The show starts at 8 pm; it would be good to be there at around 9 pm. The good singers come out around that time," Niou said indifferently reading the case file. When Oshitari had called his office and asked if he would be able to help him, Niou didn't want to get involved with him. But after Oshitari explained his problem, he changed his mind. He thought that he should try and help him, not for the sake of him but for his little daughter. To Niou it always seemed that justice was not blind but was blinded by men because of their greedy intentions. So, he decided to follow a carrier in Law only to try and make some things right. He had changed. He had matured. Although he kept his usual perky and tricky character around people, he knew he had changed. He was more serious in his job, even when Sanada complained that he didn't work much. _Sanada complaining,_ he thought still reading the file. It was true, Sanada had changed too, he could see it and he could feel it.

"Whatever," he muttered to himself snapping out of his thoughts and concentrating on the case in hand.

"I am going Masaharu. See you later," Sanada said leaving the apartment.

"Yeah! Say hi to buchou for me," Niou called out so that Sanada would hear him, he must have spaced out in his thoughts for a while.

* * *

_Downtown Tokyo, at "Kenza" store_

"Kumiko-san, thank you so much for these clothes; You are the greatest," Fay said cheerfully holding two pairs of hangers for each girl.

"You are more than welcome Fay. You don't need to give them back to me. Take them as gift from me," Kumiko said smiling full-heartedly to the young girl in front her. She loved the girls very much. She had lived her life mostly alone; she was not married and had no kids. But when Fay walked in to the store and asked for a job, no, the right word would be 'demanded' a job, she had fallen for the briskly girl and her quiet friend. Those two together made a perfect pair, two totally opposite people that fitted so well together. That's why she decided to be like an elder sister to both girls.

"You know, I doubt that Aya would wear that beautiful skirt. She is such a tomboy," Fay giggled fixing some clothes on a hanger.

"Well, that's why I gave you a jeans skirt. She might feel comfortable if its jeans. Besides, once she falls in love she will change into a woman." Kumiko reasoned playing with her pen while looking at a new employees CV.

"Umm, if I recall correctly, it was falling in love that turned her into a tomboy in the first place," Fay laughed. She walked to another counter to fix some tops and check if they needed some more of those items displayed.

"Really? Must have been heart-broken then," Kumiko replied looking at Fay carefully. "And you my dear, have you been heart-broken?" she asked softly.

Fay stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment before she answered "It was a long time ago. I have moved on." She turned and faced Kumiko with a bright smile "I am sure that my lady-luck will send someone nice and charming into my arms."

Kumiko had to smile to that declaration "I am happy to see that you are over that. That's why I chose that dress for you. I know how much you love to look nice on outings," Kumiko said returning to do her previous job.

* * *

_At a restaurant in Kanagawa_

"Well Sanada, how is life with Niou?" Yukimura smiled eyeing his friend carefully. "You look tired. Is he causing you trouble?" he said softly.

"No. Niou is just Niou. It's true though, I am tired," Sanada said solemnly, folding his hands in front of him.

"And the reason is?" Yukimura asked still looking at Sanada carefully.

Sanada sighed, he couldn't lie to Yukimura; Tthey were best friends since Junior High. "I am just emotionally stressed. That's all." He pushed his plate away and sipped his wine not looking at Yukimura.

"Gennichirou," Yukimura said softly, "You need to get out of that shell you have clamped yourself in and live life to the fullest. Forget your loneliness, and don't let Masaharu find women for you, the man has absolutely not taste in women." Yukimura sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his thighs never averting his eyes from Sanada.

"Seiichi, I have not clamped myself in any shell," Sanada said seriously.

Yukimura laughed "Is that all you heard from what I said Gennichirou?" he sipped his wine never breaking his eye contact. "Seriously, in some ways you are still the same," he said laughing.

"I don't see were the fun is Seiichi. You first insult me and then laugh at me," Sanada said annoyed at his friend's teasing. He knew Yukimura was only teasing him but, as Seiichi said, in some ways he was still the same.

Still laughing at his friend's antics, "Should I repeat what I said so that you would stop being such a grouch?"

"Seiichi!" Sanada narrowed his eyes at Yukimura.

"Do you know what you need Gennichirou? A woman!" Yukimura said cheerfully. Sanada just stopped functioning once his friend mentioned that.

"It's obvious that you are feeling lonely Gennichirou. You have a good job, a crazy roommate and a bright future. I know that and you know that. But we both also know that you are so emotionally stressed because you are letting that loneliness get to you. Do something about it. There is no way that you will find a woman by doing nothing. The Heavens won't open up and drop a woman in your arms Gennichirou. You have to fight for your happiness and get rid of that loneliness in your heart," Yukimura said smiling, but something in that smile made Sanada think twice about complaining to Yukimura again.

"I will consider your advice Seiichi," he responded slowly "I will be alright. It's the holiday season I guess. Christmas is only a week away."

"How will you spend your Christmas holiday Gennichirou?" Yukimura inquired softly.

"With my family!" was Sanada's answer.

* * *

_At "Kenza" store_

Fay was in front of the glass door of the store with her hands crossed looking not very happy!

"You are late," Fay said irritated.

"I am so sorry Fay. But I got held up at work. Please open. It's cold." Aya pouted. She didn't mean to be late but they decided to have a meeting as she was walking out of the building, so she had to turn back and attend the meeting.

"I will forgive you, only because you are singing tonight," Fay said and opened the door to let Aya in. "You could have called you know. I was worried. It's late and it's not safe to wond….." Fay stopped suddenly because Aya hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for worrying for me sweetie," Aya whispered softly to Fay's ears.

Fay hugged Aya back. "Of course Poo Bear, you are all I have," she whispered relieved that Aya was alright. "Now, let's get dressed," she smiled devilishly.

"Fay, the look on your face is scaring me," Aya said and followed Fay at the back of the store.

"You will wear this outfit," Fay said in her usual briskly way.

Aya stood shocked looking at the outfit. It wasn't extreme…It was…a jeans skirt! Aya never thought that she would be in a spot were she would not be able to escape. This was the devil's work she thought. "I hope you are not serious. Why would you get me a jeans skirt?" she inquired as normal as possible.

Fay grinned, "It wasn't me. Kumiko-san chose this outfit. So, you have to wear it. You wouldn't want to upset her right?" she gave the hanger to Aya. "Change!" she ordered.

Aya took the hanger and looked at the outfit, it was nice, it was a jeans skirt at knee-length with a purple/blue top. The top covered only one arm and was tight around Aya's body. She looked at herself when she finished dressing up and really loved the outfit. She was thankful that Kumiko had chose a jeans skirt for her. She turned around to look at Fay "Uwaahhh…You look gorgeous," Aya said happily.

"Thank you Poo, so do you," Fay answered smiling proudly. Fay always had a good sense in dressing, it came natural, she was a woman after all. _A gorgeous woman to be accurate;_ A little vanity never killed anyone she thought and giggled. She looked at the mirror in the storage room and was pleased with herself. Kumiko had given her a dress just below the knees; it was tight at the bust line and around her waist but it would fall slightly frizzy on the bottom part. It was black with red splashes here and there and the top finished with one of the arms covered. Fay was always beautiful and had a great figure that most women would kill to have. But this dress made her look like a Goddess.

"Oh! My gosh Fay, the dress is wonderful and you look…I would say extravagant, but still the word is not enough to match your beauty," Aya said with eyes wide opened.

"Thank you babe. Now let's get going because you will miss your turn and I don't want to miss hearing you sing," Fay said as she wore her coat.

After locking the store and walking towards 'VOX' Fay looked at Aya and smirked "You know Poo, Kumiko, gave me another outfit so you could decide between the two. It was a jeans and tank-top," she giggled at the look Aya gave her.

"You are joking right?" Fay did not answer. "Honestly Fay, I have trouble liking you right now," Aya said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh come on Aya, do not be like that. I am only looking out for you. Who knows, you might meet the man of dreams today," Fay replied dreamingly, hugging Aya's arm.

"At 'VOX'? Do you seriously think I will find the man of my dreams in a place like 'VOX'?" Aya asked sighing at her friends antics.

"Why not?" Fay argued. "I honestly have a good feeling about tonight.

"Whatever." Aya rolled her eyes and continued walking.

* * *

_Back at the apartment_

"Sanada, are you ready?" Niou called outside Sanada's room.

Sanada opened the door and glared at Niou, who smirked the moment he saw him, "Well don't _you_ look dashing. Are you in the mood for some flirting?" Niou asked teasingly. He still enjoyed annoying Sanada to no end.

"Let's go." Sanada said dryly. He was in no mood to actually pay intention to his friend at the moment. He had made a decision. He would try and live his life to the fullest and give women the benefit of a doubt. _There has to be someone only for me, and I will find that one person destined to be with me;_ he thought, _before I lose my chance._ Yukimura's speech, no lecture, had that effect on him.

"Oh! How sad. You are ignoring me Gennichirou. But I assume that whatever Yukimura told you, it had some effect on you," Niou said walking beside Sanada "But you will never find a woman with that frown on your face." Sanada looked at Niou through the corner of his eye but Niou ignored him.

"Let's just have fun," Sanada said softly.


	2. Chapter Two

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me  
In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is the distance I have wondered  
To touch upon the years  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out, holding in_

I believe this is Heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence if I choose to  
Would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day  
When she can break free  
From all the clings like desperation  
Oh mother don't you see I've got to  
Live my life the way I feel is right for me  
You say it's not right for you  
But it's right for me

I believe this is Heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence if I choose to  
Would you try to understand

Aya was playing the piano and singing a song she had written a few years ago. She wrote the song when she was heart broken, but she never told anyone. She couldn't understand why she had picked this song for today's show.

Sanada and Niou had entered the club just as Aya started singing her song. Both were mesmerized by the song and by Aya's performance. Sanada had never heard a more beautiful voice like the one he was hearing at that moment, he felt his heart skipping a beat. He felt like he was at float. Niou thought that the girl singing was good but what caught his eye was a dark haired woman walking gracefully towards the bar.

Aya stepped down and sat to the table she shared with Fay. She felt so good after all the cheering; her song was a good choice. She sipped on her Campari and looked around the club. Fay came and sat at the table near her.

"That song was fantastic! When did you write it Aya?" Fay asked excitedly.

"I wrote that song a long time ago." She said happily "I never told anyone though, it was after my heart was broken." She smiled.

"Oh! You should have told me and Arisa. We are your best friends." Fay pouted and then started to laugh.

* * *

"Sanada lets go sit somewhere." Niou walked of to a table he had spotted a while ago.

"Where are you going Masaharu?" Sanada asked following his silver haired friend.

"Right next to your angel." Niou smirked and winked at him as he sat on the table opposite Fay and Aya. Sanada was speechless looking ever so intently at Aya.

"I have a feeling someone is looking at me." Fay said looking around. She stopped when her eyes met a pair of pure green eyes on a handsome face, although he looked familiar. "I think I found the guy that is looking at me A-chan." She said slowly and tilted her head to the direction of the man who was looking at her.

"Umm…Oh! I think I have seen him somewhere." Aya said cheerfully. Maybe a little bit too cheerfully. She then looked to his side saw his friend looking intensely at her. She flushed and looked away. He looked so handsome.

"What's wrong A-chan?" Fay asked "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that his friend is looking at me so intensely I am just a little embarrassed." Aya reasoned peeking at Sanada with the corner of her eye.

After a while of eyeing and staring contests, Niou decided he had enough of the games, so he got up from his chair and headed towards the girls.

"Hello ladies." Said a voice teasingly.

"How may we help you?" asked Fay indifferently.

"How cold!" the man said with a smirk "My name is Niou Masaharu and I would like to know yours."

"I see." Fay looked at him from head to toe "Well, you have to earn it." She replied gracefully.

Niou bent down to reach her ear and whispered "The game is on." Then turned and left.

"Why did you go to their table?" Sanada asked Niou.

"I needed to get a better look at your angel." Niou said with a shrug.

"Better look at my angel?" Sanada repeated annoyed by the comment "She is not my angel." He said bluntly.

"She reminded me of someone and I needed to be sure."

"And?" Sanada inquired a little bit to fast.

"She was the girl that you said was checking me." Niou said with a devilishly smile.

"He was the guy that you said was checking me out the other day." Aya said surprised "I told you he was not checking me." She pointed her finger at Fay.

"Well, maybe I was wrong. Should we call them to our table?" Fay winked at her friend and smiled.

"Do you think he is the kind of guy that would need an invitation?"

"I hope not." Fay said and eyed Niou carefully.

"Let's go Gennichirou." Niou said as he stood up taking his drink and walking to the girls table "Ladies." He sat at the chair near Fay. "This is my friend Sanada Gennichirou. He doesn't like to talk much but likes to act." Niou said with a smirk and winked at Aya.

"Masaharu! Behave." Sanada said sternly "May we join you?" he asked Aya. She nodded and he sat next to her.

Fay narrowed her eyes at Niou "I don't think we invited you here." She told him lightly.

He smirked "Your friend did." He said eyeing her in return "You know, it takes two to play this game and I am a player."

"So am I." she replied indifferently.

"So I see." Niou smirked.

"Nice to meet you Sanada-san. I am Tigger. Sorry to use my nickname, but it's for safety reasons." Fay said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. I don't mind, just be careful!" Sanada said "Nice to meet you too…."

"Oh! Sorry I am Sawada Aya." She said sheepishly.

Sanada looked at her carefully, she had blushed. He thought she looked cute. Maybe this was his chance to happiness. "You have a great voice." He said softly.

Aya looked a him and flushed furiously "Tha…Thank you Sa…Sanada-san." She stuttered. What was going on she thought, she was stuttering and blushing. He was making her feel all fuzzy inside.

Fay looked at her friend and smiled.

"They looked good together don't they?" Niou whispered in her ear "I like your nick. Tigger!" he giggled "It sounds so wild." He resumed to drinking his beer.

Fay's heart skipped a beat when he had come so close to her. His hot breath triggered a line of shivers through her body. He was definitely playing with her. She was mesmerized by those green eyes. He was like her. Wild! She hadn't been wild for a long time and the feeling was so nice, she thought that maybe it was time to let go of her seriousness and live a little wild.

_**After a while when they had talked about all kinds of things they went talking between them selves each couple.** _

"So you are a journalist?" Sanada asked "I own a small Law firm with Niou."

Aya looked at him surprised "He doesn't look like a lawyer to me." She said plainly "He looks…creepy!" she shivered looking at Niou who was talking to Fay.

"Yeah. He gives that impression to everyone." He smiled "Have you ever thought of singing professionally?"

"That's my dream. But it's a hard road to walk on. I am doing my best though!" she reply sweetly "And you? Why become a lawyer?"

"I don't know really why I chose this profession." Sanada looked at her "Maybe it's because I like helping people who have their share of misfortune." He sighed "There are a lot of people that need help."

"Yeah. We live in difficult times." She said shyly. She could actually carry a serious conversation with this guy. That was a new development in her life. She always thought that men didn't care about serious conversations with women. That's why she always tried to keep her socializing with men as less as possible.

"So…do you live in Tokyo?" Sanada asked shyly. Shy, that' was something new for him. He always thought of himself as a straight forward person. Shyness was a new feeling he was experiencing.

Aya blushed at his intense look "Yes. We moved from Chiba 2 years ago. I live with Fay….Ooops!" she smiled sheepishly bring her right hand to cover her mouth "I guess she wouldn't mind if you knew her name." she stuck her tongue out and smiled sweetly at him.

Sanada blushed the moment she smiled at him. His heartbeat started racing in wild speeds "I hope she doesn't. I will not tell Masaharu though."

"Do you live together?" Aya asked out of the blue

"Yes." Sanada replied meekly. "Why do you ask?"

"Ummm…you just called him Masaharu. So, I thought you must be very good friends. Maybe even living together." She tilted her head "How is it living with him?"

"Niou is Niou!" Sanada sighed "Its ok I guess. I am used to his antics." He said with a small smile.

"I see." She said "Do you have any hobbies apart from your work Sanada-san?"

"I play tennis. Occasionally."

"Tennis?" she said cheerfully "I always liked tennis but was never good at sports, just music. I also was one of the best students at school and did some tutoring at our school. Fay and Arisa use to call me 'Tutor girl'." She laughed brightly.

His smile widened seeing her laughing so briskly. He could fall in love with her in a heartbeat he thought, but he didn't want to rush into things. It was too early. But everything about her was so mesmerizing, from her smile to her whole being. He was amazed that such a beautiful creature existed and was free for him to pursue.

"Sanada-san, would you excuse me for a moment please?" he heard her ask so sweetly, pulling him out of his train of thoughts. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and got up.

"Now. It's just the two of us. Those love-birds won't disturb us." Niou said looking at Fay with a devilish look

"I see you still didn't get the hint." Fay said eyeing him dangerously "I am not interested."

Niou chuckled "Why are you lying to yourself? I do peak your curiosity." He smirked "I can see it in your beautiful eyes." He said slyly.

Fay rolled her eyes "You really need to do better than that. Those lame phrases won't even get you a date, let alone my name." Fay said to him with a smirk. She then picked her drink and took a sip, all the while she was looking at him through the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with a grin on his face. What a beautiful combination, silver hair and stunning green eyes that pierced through her heart.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" he said playing with a strand of her hair. She has beautiful hair he thought. She was a very interesting young woman. A work of art. A beautiful face, a great figure and a perky personality. Just the type of woman that would keep him interested. "If you ignore me any longer I will kiss you in front of everybody." He whispered at her ear.

Fay shivered at the closeness "You should cut the bad boy act you know. I can see right through you." She turned and looked at him grinning.

"Well. Since you have figured me out you wouldn't mind if I do this." He said and licked behind her ear.

Fay froze on the spot. Was he for real. Did he just….

Fay felt her body rise….She looked at her left and saw Aya smiling sweetly at her.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, please?" Aya said shyly at Niou. He eyed her carefully and than with a smirk "Of course." He nodded.

"Thank you." Aya said nodding "Let's go Tigger!" Aya pulled Fay to the restroom with her.

* * *

_**At the restroom….** _

"Ok. What just happened?" Aya asked giggling.

Fay was still stunned "I…I don't know…We….we were teasing each other and he….he suddenly….." she shivered at the thought.

Fay blushed….then turned red from anger…How could he do that to her in public….She had just met him…..They were only teasing each other…She was furious...She walked to wall and stabilized her body…she was shaking!

"Oh my gosh Fay. I think he managed to reduce you into a mush of gooh in less than an hour." Aya said laughing hard looking at her friend being in that kind of state.

"It's not funny!" Fay said eyeing Aya "I will get back at him." She said pulling herself of the wall she was leaning "He just took by surprise, that's all!" Fay said looking at the image of herself grinning on the opposite mirror-wall.

"Umm…that I want to see." Aya said amused "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Was all that Fay said before she walked out the door heading back to their table. Aya followed her with a big grin plastered on her face, when Fay was this way it always meant trouble.

Fay stopped a few meters before they reached there table "I need a favor." She said pleadingly.

"What do you want?" Aya replied cheerfully.

"I want you to sit with him."

"Ah...ok…" Aya smiled and walked past Fay. Fay looked at her friend with no expression. Aya halted "WHAT?" she screamed making a few heads turn towards there direction.

"Did it take soooo long to register in your mind?" Fay said trying to hold back her laughter. The look on Aya's face was priceless. Damn, where was the camera when you needed it she thought.

"I want you to sit next to him." She repeated "I want him to get annoyed."

"Is that your master plan?" Aya said not very happy "It sucks!"

"Just sit with him for a while. He won't do anything to you. You are not his type." Fay said gingerly.

"Ok ok. But you owe me Tigger." Aya said with a defeated look on her face.

"Fine. Fine. I owe you. Go. Now!" Fay pushed Aya towards the direction of their table.

"Sorry for taking so long." Aya said as cheerful as possible and sat beside Niou."

"Hope we didn't miss anything important?" asked Fay smiling at Sanada, as she sat next to him.

Both men were taken aback by the sudden switch but didn't say anything.

"Do you like it here Sanada-san?" Fay asked politely, she wouldn't want to get on his bad side she thought. He looked so…..big!

"It's alright. It's a change." Sanada said dryly.

"Do you like sports?"

"I play tennis. Occasionally." Déjà vu he thought and pouted.

"I am very sorry to take Aya's place. But I need to teach your friend a lesson." Fay said sweetly "I am sure Aya would like to sit and talk to you but I asked her to do me this as a favor." …..Why was she explaining herself to him, she thought inwardly.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He said coldly.

"Fine!" said Fay annoyed at his antics "You don't have to be so rude." She muttered.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" Aya asked Niou smiling sweetly.

"No. Although I'd rather have your friend sitting beside me." He said indifferently sipping his vodka.

"Oh! Are you always this forward?"

Niou eyed her raising his eyebrow "Do you want an answer to that question?"

"No. I think I am covered!" Aya said moving in her chair uncomfortably.

"Why did you change seats?"

"Umm….that's because Tigger didn't want to sit with you anymore." Aya said laughing.

"Is that so…..." Niou said looking over at Fay and Sanada sitting together. They looked like they were ignoring each other. He smiled "Let's go!" he grabbed Aya's hand and left the club with her.

"HEY…WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY FRIEND!" Fay yelled when she realized what had happened. She got up from her seat and before she started to run behind Niou..

"MASAHARU!" Sanada yelled.

Fay was startled at the power of his voice. Allot of people turned around and looked at them. Fay was looking at Sanada with a shocked look on her face. Who were these people that they have crossed paths with; suddenly she just sunk back to her chair defeated "I hope that idiot friend of yours doesn't do anything to her." Fay said angrily once she got back her posture.

"Don't worry. Niou maybe many things but he wouldn't do anything bad at her." Sanada said seriously, as her comment offended him.

"Yeah right!" she crossed her hands and looked away.

"He probably just took her outside only to annoy you."

Fay turned and looked at him stunned "You seem to be very calm considering that he ran off with your potential girlfriend." She said frowning.

"You shouldn't frown like that. It makes you look ugly." Sanada said nonchalantly.

What?….He thought.

What?….She thought.

They looked at each other in surprise and started to laugh. The tension had somehow lifted from their shoulders and they were relaxing, acknowledging each others presence.

"So, Sanada-san; tell me a bit about Niou?" Fay said as she stopped laughing. She was very curious to find out more about the guy that had captured her interest so much.

"Well, Masaharu and I are lawyers." He said trying to stop himself from laughing. He just felt so relaxed. Maybe getting to know her wasn't a bad idea, since she was his potentials girlfriend best friend.

Fay thought she heard wrong. He was a lawyer? That trickster of a man was a lawyer? She screamed inwardly "Did…did you just say that...that Niou-san is a….."

"Lawyer. Yes!" Sanada said and shrugged "We own a small law firm."

"That is…awesome. But I would never picture him as a lawyer." Fay said smiling.

Sanada looked at her and thought that she was rather beautiful. "Most people can't picture Masaharu as a lawyer."

"You don't talk much. How come you are a lawyer? Layers are supposed to speak. Allot!"

"I talk." Sanada said dryly "more than I use to anyway." He sighed. He had changed, he was talkative and would express some feelings but when he was around women, he would close himself in that lobster shell he had creative since he was a child. There was no changing that.

"Hmm…I wonder how you tolerate him being so wild." Fay asked with her curiosity increasing every minute.

"We went to the same Junior High, High and University together. I've known him all my life. I am used to his antics anyway." He said sipping on his drink "Déjà vu" he muttered more to himself than to anyone around.

"Huh?"

"Déjà vu. I had the same conversation with Sawada-san." He sighed.

Fay didn't know what to say anymore. That man confused her. First he was grumpy, than friendly…..sort of speak anyway!...and then grumpy again. She just relaxed and leaned back at her chair looking towards the entrance of the club. Whatever he told her about Niou, she still didn't trust him alone with Aya.

* * *

_**Outside the club….** _

"Hey….." Aya tried to free her hand from Niou's grip.

"Relax, will you." Niou said to Aya pulling her closer to him "I wouldn't try and do anything to a girl as clueless as you." He said indifferently.

"Clueless...who do you think you're calling clueless?" she said angrily and pulled her hand freeing herself "Just because I am not as sly as you that doesn't make me clueless." She said pointing her finger at him.

He looked at her stunned for a split of a second and then regained his posture "You better not point your finger at me. I bite." Niou shrugged "Come on. I need to get some chocolate. My blood sugar is low." He said smirking.

Aya rolled her eyes "Honestly you are a weird person."

"That didn't stop you from coming with me." Niou grinned and put his arm around Aya's shoulder.

Moving away from Niou, Aya eyed him carefully "You better not put your arms so freely on me. I'll rip them off." She said walking towards the convenient store at the end of road "And for your information I didn't come with you. You kidnapped me.

Niou looked at her amusingly; she was fiery under that innocent looking girl she presented to people around her. Interesting, he thought. He would enjoy teasing Sanada about his new found 'amore'; how would Sanada cope with a woman like her; he just had to wait and see.

"Will you get moving?" Aya yelled and startled Niou out of his reverie.

"Coming ma'am!" he grinned at her pouting face "You shouldn't pout. It makes you look ugly." He said laughing loud and tapped her nose "Baaka!".

Aya just looked at him and went on her way for the convenient store again.

* * *

_**In the club…** _

"Where are they?" Fay thought out loud.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Sanada said worriedly. He knew that Niou was just trying to provoke Fay, but they were gone quite a while now.

"Yeah. Let's go. No matter what you tell me about Niou-san I still don't trust him alone with Aya." Fay said picking up their stuff.

Sanada paid for the bill and they both exited the club.

"Oh! I forgot to pay." Fay said suddenly.

"It's alright. I paid."

Fay opened her bag "Let me give you…." She said before she abruptly cut off.

"Do not insult me." Sanada said offended.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just….I only…..I…." she looked down defeated and embarrassed.

Sanada sighed heavily "It's alright. I am sorry for snapping at you like that." He felt an arm come around his shoulders.

"Where are you going with my lady Sanada?" Niou smirked devilishly.

"Get your hands of me Niou."

"So where are we going?" Niou said briskly letting go of Sanada.

"We are going home." Fay said walking over to Aya "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yep…Why do you ask?" Aya questioned, Fay only looked at her raising her eyebrow "Oh…Oh…..that…its ok…we only went to the convenient store to buy some chocolate." She said laughing "Low blood sugar." She whispered and winked at Fay.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope we see you around." Fay said sweetly and bowed to both men.

"Gennichirou, I think we should escort the ladies. It's very late." Niou rubbed his jaw looking at Sanada ignoring Fay.

"Its ok Niou-san, it won't be the first time we walk alone home." Aya said gingerly.

"Masaharu is right Sawada-san. We will walk you." Sanada said bowing to the girl. Aya turned red at his gesture.

"Al….alright. Lets go then." She smiled sweetly. Sanada's heartbeat increased rapidly. Niou enjoyed the flustered look on his friends face. He made a mental note to tell Yagyuu about this.

They started walking towards the girls' apartment. Niou was walking beside Sanada and Fay beside Aya. Aya and Sanada were walking at very close proximity make light conversation.

Fay was fuming. She was beyond displeasure. How could he pretend to ignore her like that; why do you care so much she scold herself. She was walking mechanically lost in her thoughts; she shuddered feeling a pair of hands curling at her waist. She stopped. She froze when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Wh…what…what are you…..do…doing?" she said startled

"Nothing." A voice purred near her ear sending shock waves thru her body.

Finally, when she came back to reality she pulled herself away and looked at him. She smiled serenely. Niou shuddered. They started walking fast to reach their friends as if nothing happened.

As they reach the girls apartment "Maybe we should change numbers." Aya said sheepishly smiling wholeheartedly.

"I agree." Sanada said smiling too "Would you give me your phone Sawada-san so I could make a call on my phone?" Sanada said blushing.

"Umm…yes, of course." Aya rummaged through Fays bag and handed Sanada her phone; she also gave Fay's phone to Niou.

"Why thank you Aya-chan." Niou said grinning.

"Aya-chan?" both Sanada and Fay asked looking at Niou grinning and Aya looking down embarrassed.

Niou handed the phone to Fay "Thank you very much princess. I hope her from you soon." he leaned and kissed her on the cheek, but before he could pull away she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him on his lips sensually. Sanada, Aya and Niou froze in place with Fay's sudden act. When she released him, she smiled at him seductively and left towards the apartment.

"Hehe…..I... should follow her. Thanks for a lovely night both of you." Aya said sweetly and bowed.

"It was our pleasure." Sanada said a little bit stiffly, feeling uncomfortable from the whole scene.

Aya bid them goodnight and followed Fay who was at the door waiting for her.

"Fay! I hope I can get a rain check on that kiss." Niou yelled grinning.

Fay looked up hearing her face. How….? She turned and looked at Aya.

"I swear I didn't tell him." Aya said a little bit panicked by the look on Fay's face.

"Lets go." She said and walked in the building. Aya sighed and followed suite.

"Did Sawada-san tell you her name?" Sanada inquired curiously.

"Nope." Niou said putting his hands in his pocket "I heard her tell you at the club." He winked.

Sanada sighed "It's bad to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations."

"Did you call that a conversation?" Niou said wryly.

"Yes."

"You were as thick as a brick wall Gennichirou." He sighed "That girl is very sweet on first impression but she has a fiery personality. You should try being more open and carefree with her." Niou muttered.

"…" Sanada didn't know what to say, Niou was right.

Niou looked at Sanada from the corner of his eye "You think too much." Niou smiled at him "You should lighten up, honestly. Everything will be much easier."

Sanada just nodded.

"Call her tomorrow. Ask her out."

"I will." He answered meekly "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know….that woman elicits such sexual vibes only by her existence. She managed to make get me excited just with a kiss." He shrugged.

"I don't need to know such detail Masaharu." Sanada replied dryly.

"Hehe…Are you jealous Gennichirou?"

"No."

"Shy?" Niou grinned jokingly.

"Niou! I said no." Sanada exasperated.

"Fine fine. Besides we are home anyway. I am going to sleep. Long day tomorrow." He said entering the apartment.

"It's Sunday. What do you have to do?" Sanada asked removing his coat and shoes.

"Dinner with Yagyuu."

"Again? You saw him for dinner yesterday." Sanada walked to his bedroom door.

"I need to inform him on my new girlfriend." He answered with a wink "Goodnight Gennichirou."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_**Back at the girls' apartment…** _

Lying down on the coach of their small apartment Fay sighed audibly.

"What the matter Tigger?" Aya asked munching on some chocolate cookies she got from the store while in Niou's company.

"You know…." Fay said and flopped on her stomach to look at Aya "I hate Winnie the Pooh!"

Aya looked at her surprised "Really? Why didn't you ever tell us?" she pouted.

They both laughed "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I don't think I ever cared since it was you and Arisa that was calling me Tigger." She shrugged.

Aya ate another cookie "You know…I never thought you would go wild again. You had to see the look on both. It was hilarious." She said and put the box, empty now, on the table. "I was stunned too but they were frozen to the ground." They laughed again.

"Well, he needed a lesson. But it seems that he is always one step ahead of me." Fay sighed "Will stop eating all those cookies! How many boxes did you buy?"

Aya had opened a new box of cookies "Two boxes." She gave Fay her famous puppy eyes.

"So…What did you think of Sanada-san, Sawada-san." Fay joked.

"Well," Aya closed the box and hug her big Winnie Bear "He's the first guy I could hold a serious conversation with…"

"Conversation?" Fay laughed "The man hardly speaks."

"Well, yeah….that's true…do you know they are both…."

"Lawyers?" she winked "Yep, your 'prince charming' told me. I can't imagine Niou as a lawyer though." Fay said thoughtfully scratching the back of her head. They looked at each other and once again began laughing.

Aya stood up "I am very sleepy Tigger….I would love to stay at chat along about the crazy evening we had but I am tired." She hugged Fay at walked to her room "Sweet dreams, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Nighty nighty Pooh Bear." Fay turned on her back again. She felt sleepy too but at the same moment she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about that night. Both men had made an impression on her. They were so different. Why was she feeling confused? There was nothing to be confused about; Sanada Gennichirou was a man of few words, too serious for her taste and yet too appealing, but he had clearly showed that he didn't like her very much. Niou Masaharu. Niou Masaharou, He was the kind of guy that could drive a woman to Heaven and than drag her down to Hell. A trickster hidden behind that baby-face mask with eyes that burned an undying green fire.

Fay shivered as she remembered his eyes on her. Then she shivered again when she remembered Sanada's firm voice. Two men. Two men that made life feel so unstable at this moment. She shook her head and got of the couch. She had to go have a hot shower to help her sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

The morning came and found Fay staring wide-eyed at the sealing with Aya hugging her while sleeping soundly. How did Aya get to her bed and at want time she did not know. All she knew was that she didn't sleep much last night.

She tried to unhook Aya off her and then got up to have a shower. She was tired. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and do nothing.

Coming out of the bathroom she saw Aya awake "Good morning," she said as she walked in her room towel-drying her hair "Please tell me, how on earth did you end up in my bed…..Again!" she laughed "What was it yesterday? Another alien came to abduct you?"

"Laugh all you want but my night-light went off. You know I can't sleep without a night-light. At least if I sleep with someone else it's different," she pouted.

"It's ok. I am just teasing you," Fay hugged her. It was true that Aya was scared of the dark and she always had a night-light on in her room and in the hall.

"Well, I have to go Tigger," Aya said and got of the bed picking up her pillow.

_Oh yeah...another of Aya's unusual habits;_ Fay thought amused, _she always takes that pillow where ever she goes;_ _that girl was full of quirky habits_.

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Oh…I am working today!" Aya said boring "I have to help my editor. I'll go get dressed now," She said and left the room.

"Great," Fay said happily and plopped on the bed. She wasn't happy that Aya had to work, but at the same time she was happy because she was going to stay at home and relax.

After a couple of hours she decided to get online and chat with who ever were on in her list. She turned on the computer and entered to her email address to see if there was something important, but there was nothing. She connected to her messenger and waited to see who was on. Unfortunately no one was online, so she searched for someone to chat through the net.

After surfing through the net, forums and chat-rooms finding only a couple of decent people to chat, Fay closed her computer and went to the kitchen to cook something for her to eat for lunch. She decided to make Risotto since her choices were limited.

* * *

"How come you asked me too meet with you on a Sunday?" Yagyuu asked sipping on his wine "You usually stay indoors and sleep on Sunday!"

Niou laughed while playing with his fork "We met some girls yesterday," He looked at Yagyuu seriously.

"Oh! You have met girls before but you never called me out on a Sunday to tell me that," Yagyuu said nonchalantly.

"That's…true! But it seems that these girls are special," Niou said with a smile.

"Special huh?" Yagyuu asked him thoughtfully "Why so?"

"Well, for starters, have you ever seen Sanada fluster over a woman?" Yagyuu said nothing just sat back into his chair looking at Niou straight in the eyes.

"We both know the answer is no. But you should see him yesterday. He was blushing and smiling all night long…and he made light conversation with her on the way back," Niou sipped on his wine "Don't look so surprised. He still was as thick as a wall, but she completely fell for that, or so it seems," he sunk back into his chair to be more comfortable.

Yagyuu looked at Niou mildly surprised "I guess I would like to have seen Sanada blush and smile while in the company of a woman. He hardly does that around us. I guess Renji would like to hear about this," he said laughing lightly "And how did he meet this woman."

"She sung at the club we went. I must admit that she has an incredible voice. She is also very beautiful."

"Beautiful? Your taste in women is very peculiar. For you to say she is beautiful, she must look awesome," Yagyuu pointed out.

"Well….on the outside, she is the type of woman I like. Although she has a fiery personality under that innocent look she portrays, she didn't catch my eye at first glimpse…Sanada though, he was rooted in the entrance looking at her sing as if he was struck by a lightning," Niou laughed "You should have seen him."

"Oh! I am sure he wouldn't appreciate you talking about him like that," Yagyuu said eating a bit of his food. "So she got his interest. Well I hope it turns out alright."

"I hope so too. He has been sulking for far too long. Burying himself in to work. He almost has turned into the person he was in Junior High," Niou said dryly.

"Tell me about _your_ woman."

"My woman….she is best friends to Sanada's girl. She is sexy. And wild," Niou replied with a smirk. "I tested her out last night."

"Masaharu, why do you tend to lead people on? You have a bad boy complex," Yagyuu said with a sigh "You seriously need to stop that. You have a tendency of been crude to people, for no reason at all. Are you so scared of getting emotionally involved with someone?" Yagyuu sighed again "Honestly, you are like Sanada. He tends to withdraw himself from conversations as much as possible and doesn't like to interact with people, for the same reasons you act crude towards them."

Niou just looked Yagyuu. Yagyuu Hiroshi was the only person that could see through Niou and had the courage to voice out his thoughts about him. Whatever Yagyuu was saying was true. He and Sanada were very much alike; no wonder they got along in living and working together. It was as if they completed each other on different levels. Sanada could never be crude towards people and Niou couldn't be antisocial.

""You are right Hiroshi. It's a way of defense for me to be like that. If the woman is no good than no harms done."

"Please do not talk like that about women," Yagyuu said seriously.

"I am sorry," Niou said bowing his head lightly "Anyway…she is very smart and a player, but I am sure it's a defensive way to keep her from getting hurt."

"How did you understand that? I am sure she didn't tell you that in words while you were acting like a complete jerk."

"How do you know I was acting like a Jerk?"

Yagyuu sighed again "I know you Masaharu!"

"She didn't tell me in my face. We chatted over the net." Niou said emptying his glass of wine and refilling it. "Though she didn't know she was talking to me."

"I see…and what did she say?"

"That she met a jerk yesterday, but she would give him another chance." Niou said meekly.

"That's good. At least she didn't turn you down." Niou eyed Yagyuu in return for his comment "You should behave the next time you meet. Show her the guy you truly are."

"I will," Was all that Niou said.

* * *

_**Back at the girls' apartment…..** _

"I am hooome!" Aya called from the entrance of the small apartment.

"Welcome back," Came the cheerful response of Fay as she bounced her way to meet Aya.

Aya eyed her carefully "What's with the cheery attitude?" she asked smiling.

"Close your eyes and come see." Fay took Aya's hand and led her to the small living room "Open your eyes." Fay said excitedly.

"….." Aya was speechless "Wow…..this is huge. We can't afford something like this," she said starting to feel her friend's excitement. Before her eyes stood a 2 meter Christmas tree full of garments and small Christmas balls and toys. All the presents they had bought for their friends and family were beneath the big tree. The tree looked so odd in there small room but it was so beautiful. Both girls were very happy and excited.

"A-chan close the lights and look," Fay said from behind the tree and turned the switch on as Aya turned the lights off.

Suddenly the room was filled with hundred colors coming from the lights on the tree. Both girls just looked at it hypnotized.

"Wow….this is magical." Aya said still looking at the tree "We cannot afford something like this. Where did you get it from?" she questioned.

"My parents sent me 150000 yen as a birthday gift. So I decided to do a little bit of spending," Fay smiled at her friend.

"Your birthday?" Aya looked at Fay shocked "That was in July."

"Yeah. Well there are known for the love they show towards their only daughter," she laughed "I don't care anymore Aya."

They both jumped on the small couch and gazed towards the tree. Fay popped a CD in the CD-player and the room was filled with Christmas carols, she turned the volume down a bit so she could talk to Aya.

"I am glad that you like the tree. It took me most of the morning and afternoon to finish it."

"It's great. It's really very beautiful. I can't wait to see the look on Kaede's face!" Aya said giggling.

"How was work?" Fay asked playing with a small pillow.

"Boring! I had to help my editor go through tomorrow's articles. I don't understand why I became a journalist in the first place, I hate this job!" Aya said grumpily "I am hungry. What did you make?"

"Risotto."

"You spend money on all of this and yet we are stuck we risotto?" Aya whined "You are unbelievable!" she pouted.

Fay laughed at Aya's antics. It was true; she had forgotten to buy something else while she was shopping.

"Come on Pooh, don't pout. It makes you look ugly." Fay said still smiling

"You know….Niou-san, said the same thing to me last night," Aya told Fay sheepishly.

"Really?" Fay asked surprised "How come?"

"Uummm…I don't remember what we were talking about but he told me that and pinched my nose," Aya replied thoughtfully.

"Oh! Sounds like a different Niou. Are you sure?"

"Yes…he also called me baka!" Aya replied nodding "its true he was different with me than with you.

BEEPppppp

"I think that's my phone," Fay said and got of the couch to fetch her phone.

_Niou's number._

' _I hope I am not_

_disturbing._

_I was thinking_

_maybe you would_

_like to go out with_

_me for dinner?_

"Niou is asking me out to dinner. What should I answer?" Fay asked looking at the message again.

"It depends. If you want to go out with him than go." Aya responded and replaced the CD on the player. Fay had been playing Christmas songs all week and she had more than enough of the Christmas spirit. She popped Sheryl Crows new album on.

"Spoil-sport!" Fay complained jokingly. "I don't know if I want to go out with him so soon. I do want to give him another chance but I am afraid that he will behave like a jerk again."

"Well, he wasn't too much of a jerk when we were together," Fay muttered with her finger on her chin "Go out with him."

Fay typed her respond.

_Hey…I don't think_

_that going out with_

_you for dinner would_

_kill me. So, ok._

_where do you want_

_to meet? XD_

Let's go eat," Fay told Aya as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Aya followed her and took her phone with her. She was hoping that Sanada would text her at some point and ask her out.

BEEPpppp

BEEPppp

"You have a message too. Probably 'prince charming' will ask you out!" Fay giggled.

"Will stop calling him that." Aya frowned.

_~You shouldn't frown like that. It makes you look ugly~_ rang in Fays ears as she saw Aya's face frown. She blushed. Aya didn't notice anything as she was grumbling about the food while getting the table ready for them. Why would she blush over a comment made by a man who clearly didn't like her very much. She shook her head and read the text message she received.

_Niou's number._

_How about 8 o'clock_

_tonight, we meet at_

_the Tokyo station,_

_north exit. I will pick_

_you up with my car._

_Fay's number._

_Sounds great._

"Well, I am meeting him at 8 tonight. At the Tokyo station," Fay said a little bit excited.

"Great!" Aya exclaimed "Let's see who send me a message," she said and checked her phone.

_Sanada's number._

_Good afternoon…I was_

_wondering if you wanted_

_to go out with me tonight?_

_That's if u have no other_

_plans._

_Aya's number._

" _Of course. I'd love to!_

_What do u have in mind?_

_Sanada's number._

_Love to?_

_How about a movie and_

_then something to eat?_

_Fay's number._

_Hehe….sounds great._

_Where do you want to_

_meet?_

_Sanada's number._

_At the_ _Asakusa Toho_

_Gekijo movie theater_

_8 o'clock._

_Aya's number._

_Ok :-P_

"Well it seems we both got dates for tonight," Aya said with a wink.

"Great. I hope they turn out to be nice guys!" Fay said munching on her risotto.

"Mmmm..." agreed Aya.

* * *

_**At the boys apartment….** _

"Well, I guess we both have dates for tonight," Niou grinned.

"Yeah," Sanada answered absent-mindedly looking at the messages he exchanged with Aya "Weird," He muttered.

"What?"

"I said 'weird'. Sawada-san's response was weird," Sanada said closing his phone. For some reason he had a funny feeling about his date tonight.

"To be honest, Fay was somewhat cheerful," Niou said lying on the couch.

"Cheerful?"

"Yes…she was chatty and said she'd love to go out with me. Somehow that doesn't sound like her," Niou said closing his eyes.

"We don't know them yet Masaharu. Maybe there different from what we imagine," Sanada said and went to the kitchen to get him and Niou a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." Niou said as he pulled himself up from the couch and drunk his tea.

"Well, I think we should get ready."

"You are right. I wouldn't want to be late," Niou said playfully.

"You are hopeless!" Sanada sighed and went to his room to have a shower and change. He got in the shower and let the hot water steam away his worries. He felt weird after his message exchange with Aya. _Well_ , he thought, _I don't know her yet_.

* * *

"Are you ready Aya?" Fay yelled from the hall.

"I am coming, I am coming," Aya said hastily. She came running out of her room; she took her time getting dressed and was late. She stood in front of Fay with a happy smile on her face "Damn woman! You look…..sexy!" Aya giggled.

Fay was wearing a black long dress that covered her whole body. The upper part of the dress was of beautiful Lilac Kashmir and was strapless. That dress was a gift from Aya's mom when they graduated from University. Because Aya refused to buy clothes or more accurately dresses, Aya's mom bought it for Fay. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and had curled the ends. She put small garments to adorn the start of the ponytail. Last she was wearing a beautiful pair of heels purple in color to match the dress's top.

"Thanks. He said we where going out to dinner. So I thought maybe it would be a fancy restaurant," Fay winked putting on her black coat "I think he wants to impress me. So I should impress him too," She giggled "I see you are wearing jeans again."

"Well, we are going for a movie and maybe eat something later. So I dressed casually." Aya said wearing her winter jacket on and her woollen cap and scarf "Ok. Let's go. I will come with you till the station because I have to take the train to Asakusa for the theater."

"Great."

They were both walking and chatting happily. They didn't notice the odd looks they got from the people walking past by them. They did make an odd pair. One was extravagant and the other was average. But they didn't care. At that moment they were happy.

"Well, here you are. Good luck and have fun," Aya said gingerly and hugged Fay. Then left to take the train to her destination.

It was 10 minutes before 8. Fay was feeling nervous. _It's ridiculous to feel this way, when I have only met him once,_ she thought, and he managed to annoy her to no end with his antics. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around…..

* * *

Aya was in the train and was looking out at the scenery of Christmas illuminations decorating the houses. They looked so beautiful. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays. Aya arrived at the Village Theater 2 minutes past 8; thankfully the movie theater was close to the station.

She looked around a bit to see if he was there waiting when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around….

Niou was driving slowly towards his destination, he wasn't in a hurry. Actually he had left a little bit early. He wasn't feeling nervous about this date. He chuckled to himself at the thought and looked at the cars watch to see the time. It was 20 minutes before 8. He decided to park his car and walk his way to the meeting point. As he strolled down the Avenue leading to the station he looked over some shops. He had to do allot of Christmas shopping, he thought. As came closer to the station and to the meeting point with his date he looked at his watch to see the time again. 5 minutes before 8. He sat at a bench near by and kept his eyes on the people to spot his lady. After a few minutes he spotted a single figure looking around as if she was looking for someone. ~ _Bingo!~_ he thought, and got of the bench and approached the figured. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him….

Sanada was in his car, swearing under his breath. He took his time to dress up and now was late. He drove as fast as he could, not wanting to get fined or anything. He hated being late for dates, he hated being late when meeting with clients too. He looked at the car's watch, 2 minutes before 8. He had to hurry. After a couple of minutes he reached the parking area of the station. He got out of his car and rushed to his meeting point with Aya. As he reached closer to his destination he kept looking around to find his lady. He looked at his watch, 5 minutes after 8. He sweared again, loudly this time and as he turned around, his gaze fell on the back of a lone figure standing by the trees near the sidewalk. He rushed towards the figure and tapped on her shoulder as he reached her. She then turned around to look at him in up surprise….

"You?" said Fay wide-eyed.

"You!" Aya exclaimed surprised.

"You!" Sanada said not believing his eyes.

"I thought it was you!" Niou giggled.

* * *

"I am sorry! But there must be some kind of mistake." Fay said once she gained her posture "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she exclaimed angrily.

"I am sorry. But I…could you please tell me your number?" Sanada sighed disappointed.

"My number?...Why?...I got a message from Niou to meet him at the north exit entrance at 8," Fay responded annoyed.

Sanada sighed heavily "I send that message to Aya, but for some reason you got it instead."

"You are joking, right?...Oh!..." Fay stopped as if she remembered something important "Oh my gosh! No…did we?" she muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Me and Aya have the same phone the only difference is the color. But I guess in the dark it wouldn't have much difference. We gave you the wrong numbers," She sighed and put her hand over her eyes.

"So it seems," Sanada said dryly "Well, since you are all dressed up I guess we should go to the restaurant I have booked," He said gesturing for Fay to follow him.

"I guess we could have a quiet dinner," Fay moved towards Sanada feeling a bit disappointed. Apparently she was nervous for not reason. She was stuck with Sanada for the rest of the night. She sighed again.

Sanada's thoughts were pretty much on the same wave length as Fay's. He felt very disappointed to be stuck with Fay and miss the chance to go out with Aya. Well, he could try relaxing with Fay and see if he could open up a little, so he wouldn't be as stiff as a wall, when he did go out with Aya. He really disliked the fact that he had to do this with Fay.

They got in the car and drove to the restaurant that Sanada had booked.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aya pointed her finger at Niou surprised.

"I told you not to point your finger at me," He said and bit lightly her fingertip laughing.

"Hey..." Aya slapped his shoulder playfully when she registered what he had done.

"You girls gave us the wrong numbers," Niou said giggling.

"That's not poss….Oh!...No….," Aya said as she realized how true Niou's words were "Sorry!" she said putting her tongue out and scratching the back of her head "You see me and Fay have the same phones, the only difference is the color. I guess that we didn't notice yesterday," Aya laughed at the incident "How come you figured out it was me here?"

"' _I'd love to'_ I don't think Fay would have said that to me so freely. She is perky but she would be a bit stiff around me. You on the other hand, are both serious and carefree at the same time. How do you manage that?" He said smiling.

"I don't know…it's the way I am I guess." Aya smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm…I guess," Niou said thoughtfully eyeing Aya carefully "What movie should we see?"

"Uumm…What would you say if we saw 'Die Hard 4' ?" Aya said cheerfully. She felt a disappointed not seeing Sanada waiting for her, but she didn't want to spoil a nice evening, so she just brushed her disappointment off and smiled at her companion.

"Good choice. I never would have thought that you might want to see that sort of movie," Niou said meekly. He wasn't very disappointed at how things had turned out; he had a vague idea of the misunderstanding that occurred with the exchange of phone numbers. He didn't tell Sanada about it because he thought that maybe he could relax with Aya and maybe she would help him with Fay. He never asked help from anyone except Yagyuu and Sanada. But this was different.

"Of course," Aya said cheerfully "Me and Fay have watched all 3 movies together! She wanted to see No 4 too," She pulled her tongue out again.

"Hmm. I might bring her then, next time!" Niou said sweetly. _She is very sweet_ , he thought.

And they made there way towards the queue to get their tickets for the show.

* * *

Fay was feeling very weird being in a car alone with Sanada. She never thought her date would turn out to be this way. How did they give the wrong numbers to the guys, was beyond her. She looked to her right and saw Sanada driving thoughtfully. She wondered what he could be thinking.

"May I ask what are you thinking?" Fay looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

Sanada looked at her "Nothing really," He said sternly and returned his focus on the road.

"I am sorry," Fay whispered and turned her face to the window on her side.

Sanada looked at her once again and sighed. He had reserved the restaurant for tonight from the morning. He wasn't sure if Aya would go out with him but he wanted to be sure to have a reservation at the best restaurant in Tokyo. He was never a person that would go through wild expenses or eating at fancy restaurants, but for some reason, this seemed right. Now, he was going on his date with another woman, who disliked him. He turned his car at the end of the road and into a parking area.

"We are here," He said and got out of the car.

"Great. I get to eat with grumpy!" Fay muttered as she got of the car too, but before she followed Sanada into the hotel where the restaurant was she thought of something "Wait a minute…." She took her phone out of her bag and dialed Aya's number.

"Hello?"

"You….You…..I hate you Pooh!...This is all your fault…..You gave the wrong phones….You owe me BIG time for this…!" Fay yelled over the phone.

"I am sorry Fay….I didn't do it on purpose…..Do you think that I like not being with Sanada-san?" Aya pleaded over the phone.

"What am I going to do?...The man is a freaking iceberg!" she looked over at Sanada and she saw him look at her intensely "Oh my gosh he heard me," She whispered.

"Of course he heard you, baka! The whole bloke heard you! Pass him the phone, please," Fay walked over to Sanada and handed him her phone "Its Aya."

He took the phone from Fay "Hello?" he said meekly.

"Ah, hello Sanada-san, I am very sorry! It's my fault for giving you the wrong number. I hope you won't be mad at me," Aya said a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright. I am just a little disappointed," Sanada said as softly as he could.

"Me too Sanada-san. We could go out tomorrow if you would like?" Aya said sweetly.

Sanada blushed "Yes, of course. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Great!" said Aya excitedly, that made Sanada blush even more.

"Have a nice time," He whispered softly.

"Thank you Sanada-san. Have a good time too. Fay is a great person. If you talk to her I am sure that you will like her," Aya said sweetly "May I speak with her again?"

"Sure," Was his reply and handed the phone back to Fay.

"Tigger, behave. Please try and relax. Find out about him and I will find out about Niou-san. Ok?"

"Ok!" Fay pouted "By the way, where is he?"

"He is buying tickets for a movie. Now, have fun!" Aya said and closed the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Niou asked walking up to Aya.

"Umm...It was Fay. She is not very happy about what happened," Aya tried to be serious but burst out laughing when she remembered Fay's outburst.

"Care to let me in on the joke," Niou said smiling happily.

"Yeah...Fay was yelling about Sanada-san being thick as a brick wall and apparently he heard her," she said still laughing "I am sad that I won't be spending this evening with Sanada-san. I was most looking forward to going out with him," she added with a sadden expression "But I am happy to be with you too," she smiled cheerfully.

"You know, you are the only person I know with those mood-swings. How do you even manage is beyond me," he said and walked towards the pop corn booth.

"Hehe...That's what Fay always says," Aya followed him "I can change from happy to sad to happy again in no time," she giggled "Popcorn?"

"It's alright. I'll get them. What would you drink?" Niou asked while they were waiting in the queue.

"No. I will get the popcorn and drinks plus I owe you the money for the ti…" she stopped when she saw Niou glaring at her.

"Do not insult me. I may not be a gentleman 100%, but I do have manners," He said and ordered their popcorn & drinks.

Aya was blushing slightly because of what Niou said. She didn't want to embarrass him. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. It seemed to Aya that tonight he was more himself than he was yesterday. She looked at him carefully and noticed that he was smiling. _He has a sweet smile._

* * *

Fay sighed and followed Sanada to the restaurant at the rooftop of the hotel. The hotel was luxurious, she didn't notice the name of it, but it looked like a 5 star hotel.

They walked out of the elevator and into a big luxurious restaurant, with ancient Greek columns adorning the interior. It had royal colors of red and gold everywhere. Fay looked around stunned by the beauty and the luxury. No one had ever taken her to such a place.

"May I help you sir," A man dressed in a black suite asked Sanada.

"We have a reservation by the name Sanada. For two people," Sanada said and put his hand at Fay's back and pushed her softly to take a step forward. He rested his hand at the back of her waist as light as possible, like a true gentleman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanada right?" the man asked checking the reservation list on the pod in front of him.

Sanada and Fay both blushed. He then took his hand away "Would you please show us to our table," He coughed.

Fay and Sanada sat at their reserved table. Fay took another look around the luxurious rooftop restaurant. She was speechless. She looked at Sanada and wondered about this man. He confused her to no end.

"Why did we come?" Fay asked softly.

Sanada looked at her "They would have charged me for the booking anyway," He said shifting uncomfortably in his chair "Besides you have dressed up so beautifully, it would be a shame if we didn't come," He coughed and looked away with a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said and blushed furiously. She never expected so much honestly from him. "Aya would have loved this place. Although we would have trouble to get her wear an evening dress," She laughed to break the awkwardness, He was different from all the other guys she had ever met, she thought looking at him going thru the menu.

She thought he was very handsome, in a very serious way! He seemed more relaxed since they met at the station. She could feel that he was trying his best to look social and polite. She looked at him one last time before she picked the menu in front of to take a look at it.

"What will you have?" he asked suddenly.

Fay jumped a little; she wasn't used to hearing such a strong voice.

"Well, everything looks delicious. I think…." She put her finger on her lips "….I will have, fried calamari with potato salad and green salad. Is that ok?" she said sweetly closing her menu.

"It's alright. You can have whatever you want," Sanada said closing his own menu and signaled to the waiter.

"Yes, sir. How may I help?" the waiter bowed politely.

"We would like to start with some shrimp appetizers and green salad. As main dish fried calamari and potato salad for my lady…." He stopped abruptly. He blushed furiously, coughed, picked up his menu and opened it to hide his face. "For me, I'd like grilled salmon and a tuna salad." He said lowering the menu "Would you like some wine?"

Fay was stunned. No, stunned didn't describe how she felt at that moment. She thought she had heard wrong when he gave her order, but the blush on his face showed otherwise. She felt her knees weaken; she would have fallen to the ground if she wasn't sitting on her chair. No one had ever said something like that about her before. _My lady, my lady, my lady_ …kept ringing in her ears. She loved the sound of those two single words. She came back to reality when she heard him addressing her.

"Oh!..oh! Wine? No thank you, I don't drink. Water would be just fine," She said sheepishly.

"Alright, water then and a glass of red wine for me. As for dessert, I will have some vanilla ice cream with strawberries. What would you like?" Sanada asked softly.

"The same," Fay answered smiling delightfully. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable because she liked the treatment she was getting. Despite his coldness and antisocial attitude, he was very polite and a complete gentleman. Then she thought of Niou. She was surprised that she wasn't thinking of him all this time. Sanada's firm voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Would you excuse me please?" he said and got up from his chair. Fay nodded quietly.

* * *

"Shall we?" he said to Aya as he handed her popcorn and drink.

"Sure. Lead the way."

"Hehe…If I wasn't interested in Fay I would definitely go out with you," Niou teased Aya as they were walking to the theater.

Aya pushed him playfully "You wish," She giggled.

They entered the theater and took their seats. While waiting for the movie to start Niou threw some popcorn to Aya.

"Hey! You are supposed to eat it, not throw it," She threw him some too.

"Same goes for you," He said and threw another handful.

They movie started and they watched in silence. Both liked to be quiet while watching a movie and didn't talk until the end. When the movie finished and the lights opened, Niou stretched his feet and hands and looked at Aya. She looked quite happy and seeing her smiling face made Niou chuckle. He got up and extended his hand.

Aya looked up at Niou and then at his hand "Why thank you sir," She said giggling and took his hand.

Niou pulled Aya from her seat "I am glad to be of service miss," He said smirking "Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure. I wouldn't call popcorn food," Aya grinned and hip hopped cheerfully.

"Ok. Let's go get my car," Niou grinned at Aya's antics.

Walking towards the car, Niou's phone rang; he looked at the caller's ID and stayed behind to answer it. He talk for a while his eyes were watching over Aya, who now was trying to figure out which was Niou's car.

"Is everything ok?" she asked when Niou came to stand beside her.

"So…Did you find my car yet?" he asked looking at her amusingly.

Aya looked at him puzzled, she was under the impression that Niou didn't want to answer her question. She decided to brush it off and pointed to a red expensive sports car "That car has Niou written all over it." She then pointed at another car "But my guess is that the blue one over there is yours," She pulled her tongue at him and winked.

"Oh!" he said and laughed "So you think that the shabby car is mine because I cannot afford an expensive sports car like the red one?" he asked with his figure on his lips, looking at her carefully.

Aya nodded and walked to the blue car.

Niou watched her studiously "I guess you are right," He walked up to her and opened the door for her.

"Oh! You are true gentleman," She smiled and got in the car.

Niou closed the door behind her and thought about the phone call before he got to the drivers seat and started the car.

She wondered how two people like Sanada and Niou were friends. Why did her feelings feel afloat when being in the presence of each man? Niou would get her wild side to the surface, but Sanada, he was able to calm that wildness inside her, and make her feel relaxed and important. Why was she so attracted to this man suddenly? She found herself being impatient while she waited for him to return to their table. _He likes Aya_ she though sadly. She would never go her best friend's potential boyfriend. But the atmosphere was so romantic, and the music on the background was making her senses all fuzzy.

* * *

Sanada was confusing her. Yesterday she thought he was rude at her yet to day he was such a gentleman. She pushed all her worries and thoughts away when she noticed him approach. She was going to have a good time trying to get to know him. _For Aya's sake_ , she said to herself, _yes, for Aya's sake_.

Sanada returned to the table as the appetizers were being served. He looked at Fay carefully. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever saw, maybe not in color, but they expressed so many feelings, as if she was speaking through them. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She was different from Aya. Aya had captured his mind with her incredibly beautiful voice and her sweet face, but Fay was capturing his senses. She was elegant, sexy and faultless like a newly cut diamond. He sat and they started on the appetizers in quiet.

They ate making small talk. They were both feeling more relaxed with each other's presence. Sanada smiled and laughed, which made Fay fluster. _The man is exceptionally handsome when he laughs or smiles,_ she though looking at him smiling delightfully.

After dinner and before they brought the dessert, Fay felt she wanted to test Sanada in dancing.

"I don't dance," He answered stiffly.

Fay gave him her most sweet puppy eyes but he looked away.

"That won't work on me," He said still looking away from Fay. He wouldn't be able to say no if he didn't look away. He was feeling all sort of feelings just looking at her eyes. He was a klutz when it came to dancing, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. People always said he was handsome and a gentleman, but Yukimura said that he lacked the elegance of a true gentleman.

"Oh, yeah?" was all that Fay said and got up from her chair. She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Sanada was flustered by her boldness, but complied quietly. He wasn't a man to say no for long to a woman.

They danced to the rhythms of the beautiful ball music. Fay smiled inwardly. She was a great dancer because she took classes in High school, but Sanada was as bad as Aya in dancing. She came closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. This was feeling so nice and so right. _Why didn't I meet him first; I need his calm and warmth to make me feel loved;_ she thought while in his arms feeling his warmth surrounding her.

Sanada was overwhelmed by feelings under Fays touch. He was so engrossed in their dancing that when his thoughts traveled to Aya he stiffened and pushed Fay away from him softly.

Fay was startled by his action and looked at him, but he was looking else where. _Aya,_ she thought. Then suddenly she stopped, she didn't want to dance anymore. She left him and went to the table they were sitting previously.

"Is everything alright?" Sanada asked her softly while he seated himself opposite her.

"Yes. Just got tired," She said with a fake smile "Do you mind if we go? I am not feeling well."

"Sure," He said and got up from his chair to help Fay.

Fay declined his help "I am fine," She said a bit abrupt, that startled Sanada.

* * *

After about an hour of driving through the outskirts of Tokyo, Niou parked the car at a parking area. He looked at Aya and smiled lightly "We are here."

Aya nodded and got out the car.

They both entered the restaurant Niou had brought them. It was a western style restaurant, the walls were all covered in heavy dark red drapes; there was a fireplace on the wall facing the entrance. Aya looked around astonished. The place reminded her of the interior of a British Castle.

"So…What do you think?" Niou looked at Aya grinning "Do you like it?"

Aya turned and looked at him with her eyes glittering "It's great! It's really, really great!" she said brightly.

"I am glad you like it," He said gesturing towards a table near the fireplace "There is a table near the fireplace. Let's go."

They settled to the table and picked up a menu "Its all European style food. Wow! It's amazing!" Aya said happily looking through the menu.

Niou looked at her amused. He thought of Fay and her reaction if he ever brought her to this place, he winced at the thought that she might think he was cheap.

"Aya. Would Fay like it here?" he asked seriously and he nodded to the waiter.

"Of course. Although she doesn't look as a person to appreciate small and cozy restaurants, she truly loves them," Aya said placing her menu on the table in front of her.

"That's good to know," he grinned.

While they were waiting for their food to come, Aya was looking around the small Castle-like restaurant.

"You really like this place don't you?" Niou grinned looking at her amused.

"Yeah…I do!" she smiled sweetly.

"You know, Sanada doesn't like this place."

"Eehhh? Why not?" she asked surprised.

"What was Fay wearing tonight?" Niou asked instead of answering her question.

"Hey…what does that have to do with Sanada not liking this place?" Aya said puzzled.

"Hmm." Niou rubbed his chin "Well, Sanada likes traditional restaurants. He is very traditional. But today was an exception. He booked a reservation at the most expensive restaurant." He sipped a little bit of wine "I guess Fay was dressed accordingly when he suggested dinner, although she thought It was me asking her out."

"Umm…That still doesn't really answer my question, as to why Sanada-san won't like this place," Aya said half serious.

"I did answer, but you weren't paying attention to me," He chuckled "He likes traditional places and he loves traditional food."

"Oh!" was all that Aya said.

After eating their food making small talk they decided to stay a little longer, so they ordered coffee and tea.

"Aya, I would like you to call me Masaharu or Haru. I want us to be friends," He said in a serious tone of voice.

"Umm…Sure. I'd love that!" Aya answer briskly.

"Great!" he smiled sheepishly "Would you mind if I ask you some questions regarding Fay?"

"No I don't. But I have some questions too," Aya said firmly.

"Fair enough," He sipped his coffee "What is Fay like?"

"What is Fay like? That's a very good question. Umm…probably a nut-case," Aya giggled "I am just kidding," Niou just smiled at her comment. Seeing him so serious Aya continued trying to be serious enough "Fay, is a complicated person. She also contradicts herself a lot. Most people would say that she is a strong person because of the way she acts. But, that's not true. Fay…she is vulnerable, she craves to be loved. You see, her parents never really cared for her. They used to give her everything but love. They would pay with money and gifts their love," She sipped her tea "I've known Fay all my life. She was always a bit snobbish towards people and she would treat them indifferently. But that changed as she grew up," She looked at Niou and smiled helplessly "This must all sound boring to you."

"No! On the contrary, it's very interesting. I like Fay and would like to get to know her better," Niou reasoned.

Aya looked at him straight in the eyes "You like her and want to get to know her you say. Than why did you come on to her so crudely?"

"Well…I have a defense mechanism towards people I don't know, so I don't get hurt in the process. Being crude is my face to the world, but this is the real me. The one with you tonight," He said seriously.

"You and Fay are very much alike," Aya commented.

"Don't you have a defense against strangers?"

"Umm…To be honest, I don't know. But surely I might have one." Aya said thoughtfully.

"Would you mind continuing?" Niou asked interested to find more about Fay.

"Ok. Fay is a sweet and caring person towards her friends. She still doesn't care so much about what goes around in the world. She lives in her world, including all the difficulties and bumps on the road. As I said before, she craves to be loved. That's why she is most defensive when she meets a new guy. She wants to find a love that will brake her free from all her worries and despairs. She had a boyfriend that she really loved, but he cheated on her with his best friend. So you see he left her with a taboo. She believes she is not worthy to be loved by some guy," Aya paused to look at Niou's face. She was looking for some sort of expression but found none "After Fay caught him with his best friend she turned wild. Not that she wasn't wild to begin with, but during that year she had build up quite a reputation. Me and Arisa managed to calm her down, but sometimes you can see that her wild side wants to rebel. I hope she didn't give you the wrong idea."

"Hehe…I am not going to lie to you Aya. But she did pass the impression that she is rather wild," He chuckled softly.

"Well…you didn't look like a saint either," Aya joked "You were rather sly."

"I guess you are right," He agreed nodding "So how do you think I should approach her?"

"Umm," She looked at him carefully "My advice is that you be yourself. I think she would appreciate that."

"I guess I could try," He sighed.

"Haru-san, were you ever serious about some girl?" asked Aya sheepishly.

"I think I was. I know that I have never fallen in love before," He answered softly glancing at the dying fire in the fireplace.

"How do you know you have never fallen in love before?" she asked puzzled "Sanada-san…Has he ever been serious about someone?" she whispered more to herself than to Niou...

Hearing her question he turned and looked at her carefully "Do you think you are falling in love with Sanada?"

Aya blushed furiously at his question "No…no…no…I was just wondering if he was serious about someone before. I don't know him. How could I fall in love with him," She argued.

"He was serious about one person back in University. Sanada is a very difficult person to be with. But she seemed to love him. Until one day she told him that she was getting married to someone else," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What? How could she do that?" Aya exclaimed a little bit too loud and Niou glanced at her. She lowered her head in embarrassment "Sorry."

"That's alright," He said softly.

"Is that why he is so cold to everyone?"

"No, that's just Sanada," He chuckled to lighten the atmosphere between them. The conversation had made both of them very serious, and he never liked to be that serious about anything, including relationships. But looking at Aya, he decided that he found a new best friend to confide in and hang out together "Since Junior High Sanada was always very serious and cold. Well, cold in human relationships not cold insensitive I mean. He is a very caring person in his own way. But never the less, up until today Sanada remains unapproachable. He was brought up in a very traditionally strict family. So he got educated to express as few emotions as possible. He has to be strong and stable. He has just started to melt down a bit, ever since we attended University together."

She looked at him smiling sweetly "So…do you think you are falling in love with Fay?"

Before he could answer her question the waiter came "Sorry to interrupt, but we are about to close. It's already 2 pm. I am very sorry," He bowed and left.

"2 pm? How long have we been here?" Aya said disappointed at the intrusion.

* * *

They walked to the car silently, he had paid for everything. He also did something that surprised Fay. He opened the door to his car and helped her in. She was feeling so bad for treating him like this after all the nice moments they shared, but she was confused over her feelings regarding him.

They drove in silence. Sanada turned the radio on, Fay was looking out the window frowning.

"Don't frown. It makes you look ugly," Sanada said dryly.

"Why do you care if I look ugly or not?" Fay snapped and looked at him.

"I don't. You have a beautiful face why ruin it by frowning?"

"Because I want too," She retorted angrily.

"I don't know what happened, but if did or said something to offend you, I am sorry," Sanada said still looking in the road ahead of him.

Fay was stunned. _Sorry, he was sorry?_ _Of course he should be;_ she thought, _he pushed me away while dancing._ What was she thinking, why was she getting all worked up over something as trivial as that, he was her best friends potential boyfriend. She felt helpless at that thought; she had started to fall for him. _But how; when; ~Don't frown. It makes you look ugly;~_ that's when she fell for him, no one was so honest towards her before, not even her parents. Only Aya and Arisa, her best friends, and now this man. She looked at him and felt a thump in her chest. She looked away.

They arrived at the girl's apartment shortly. Sanada helped Fay of the car and walked her to the entrance of the building.

"I had a nice time," He said to Fay smiling lightly.

"You know. You should try following your own advises once in a while," Fay said dryly.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed "I mean, smile Sanada-san. Smile. You are a handsome young man, but you spoil that with your seriousness. Did you even know you have a beautiful smile?" she said looking up towards the sky.

"No, no one ever told me before," Sanada said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you do. Oh!...a mistletoe!" Fay said with a light smile on her face. Sanada followed Fay's eyesight. They were standing under the mistletoe.

"Ironic. Are the gods mocking me?" she whispered.

Sanada heard everything she said. He looked at her. He felt his heart beating so fast, he thought she would notice how flustered he was. Without thinking, he leaned closer and reached for her chin. He pulled her face up, so he could look at her and bent to kiss her lips. He touched her lips as light as possible, but still managed to feel their velvety touch.

Fay was at a loss of words, when he kissed her. She felt like she was in Heaven. She looked at him straight in the eyes, she need to see his reaction.

"Goodnight," He bowed and left.

"Goodnight," she whispered. The last thing she saw in his eyes was sadness. _Why; Why did he kiss me; He likes Aya; because of the mistletoe;_ with all those thoughts storming through her mind she entered her apartment and headed for the shower. She had to wait for Aya to come back.

* * *

"Let's go. It's late," Niou got up and walked to the counter to pay. Aya just followed him.

When they excited the restaurant Aya felt very cold and started trembling. She felt Niou's arm around her shoulder and turned to look at him.

"You are feeling cold," He winked "You are like a little sister to me, so don't worry."

They walked up the car and he opened the door for her again. In the car Aya watched him studiously.

"You never did answer my question," She stated.

"I was never going too," He retorted.

She tried to glare at him, but obviously didn't manage because he started laughing the moment he saw her.

After driving for a couple of hours, they finally arrived at Aya's apartment. He walked her up to the door like a proper gentleman.

"Well miss, I got you home safely," He said and kissed her hand.

"Hehe…you truly are a gentleman!" she said cheerfully. She looked up to the sky and her eyes caught the sight of a mistletoe right above them "Oh! I wonder who put that there?" she whispered.

"Put what, there?" Niou asked and glanced up were Aya was looking at "Mistletoe," He chuckled "It seems who ever put it there planned on getting kissed."

Aya slapped his shoulder playfully "So what if they did. It's a nice thought," She giggled.

She froze one the spot when she Niou's lips on her forehead. She looked up at him "Wh…" he silenced her placing his finger on her lips.

"A kiss for my little sister! Thank you for tonight, I had fun. Let's go out again sometime," He smiled and walked away "Goodnight!"

Aya just looked at him bewildered and then walked into the apartment building to wait for Fay to come.


	4. Chapter Four

"Fay..." Aya called out from the living room.

"Yeah...yeah..." Fay yawned tiredly and walked over to the couch. She plopped herself on the couch and looked at Aya who was trying to clean the room "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Can't you see? I am trying to clean up the place and make this room look more presentable." Aya looked at her with her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me that you forgot what day it is today?" she asked exasperated.

Fay yawned again and stretched her arms above her head, "I know what day it is, but are you sure you call that cleaning?" she said nonchalantly "Because it seems to me that you are throwing all the garbage in one corner!"

Aya turned around and looked at the pile of magazines, books, clothes and other stuff that was out of there place which were all shoved in a corner. She sighed and sat on the floor opposite Fay, who was laughing loudly at the moment.

"Funny, very funny." Aya pulled her tongue out in annoyance.

"Oh come on... Aya... Don´t be like that..." Fay said between laughter, "It´s sweet that you are trying to clean up for Arisa and Yuushi, but lets face it, we both suck when it comes to housework!" She rested back on the couch and closed her eyes still giggling.

"Yeah... Well, we have to learn how to it properly at some point!" Aya retorted. She got up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" she called out.

"Sounds great Pooh, thanks." Fay said still lying on the couch with a serene look on her face.

"I thought we decided not to use those nicknames anymore." Aya popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Umm... Just an old habit I guess."

"What time are they coming?" Aya asked, walking back to the living room with two cups in her hands. "Here is your coffee," she said, placing the steaming cup on the table near Fay.

Fay opened her eyes and pulled herself to sit up. She took the hot cup and sipped it, letting the warmth of it fill her body. It felt like the warmth she had felt when Sanada had kissed her on the day of their faithful date. She blushed furiously at the thought of Sanada's lips on hers.

Aya looked at her and giggled, "Thinking of Haru-san?"

Fay jerked her head up and looked at Aya confused and embarrassed "Haru-san?"

"Oh... yeah... Sorry... I forgot to mention this before, but I call Niou, Haru-san. You know his name is Masaharu, right? So, Haru-san." Aya giggled.

Fay just looked at Aya bewildered. Was this the same Aya she had been living with; she thought to herself and said nothing.

"So, what time are they co..." Aya began, but was interrupted by the doorbell "Oh! Never mind, they are here." She smiled, got up and bounced to the door cheerfully.

Again Fay said nothing; rather she looked at her friend in shear amusement.

Aya opened the door and threw herself in Arisa's arms, and then she hugged Kaede tightly and walked in the apartment kissing the little girl in her arms.

¨Nice to meet you too.¨ mumbled a blue haired man carrying two suitcases.

"Need some help with that Yuushi?" Fay asked smiling sweetly.

"Nah... I am fine, but I could use a hug. I feel kind of left out." Oshitari Yuushi grinned and hugged Fay tightly. "We missed you. Sorry if we made you worry for us." he said softly.

"I am just glad you are all alright." Fay took one of the suitcases and entered the apartment.

Oshitari left the other suitcase and went out again only to return with a Santa Claus sack full of gifts. When he finally entered the apartment, Aya bounced to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yuushi come and sit. Do you want some tea?" He nodded to Aya and she went to the kitchen to make some fresh hot tea.

"So, how are you guys? Is everything alright with the custody?" Fay inquired looking from Oshitari to Arisa and back to Oshitari with great anticipation.

"I will go help Aya with the tea." Arisa kissed Oshitari on the cheek and got up to head for the kitchen. "Kaede, come here. Let's help Aya."

When they finally were left alone, Fay looked at Oshitari puzzled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There is something I need to tell you and you know how much Arisa likes to be discreet," he said softly.

Fay nodded "Yeah. Let me go get your tea." She walked to the kitchen. After returning she left on the table the cup with the tea and a plate with a peace of chocolate cake "Aya made this cake too."

"Thanks." He sipped from the tea, "I have found you a job at a friends company. It's a managing position for a Marketing Department within the Atobe Industry Corporation." Oshitari looked at Fay and waited for a question, a squeal, some sort of expression but found none.

Fay had frozen on the spot when she heard, or at least thought she heard Oshitari telling her about a job at the Atobe Industries Corp. She blinked confused and looked straight in Oshitari´s eyes.

"Did you hear me?" He smirked.

"The...the Atobe Corp.? Me? A job?" she muttered.

"Yes. Atobe is one of my best friends since my school days, and he told me that he was looking for a Manager in the Marketing Department. I remembered that you had done your major in Marketing and now you are studying for your Masters, so, I asked him if he would meet with you for an interview," he said finally and munched a bit of the chocolate cake ¨Mmm...This is not bad. Did Aya finally learn how to cook?¨

"Yuu... YUUSHI THANK YOU." yelled Fay excitedly and lounged in to Oshitari's arms for a tight hug. "You don't know how difficult it is to get such a job."

"I know Fay." was all he said and smiled full-heartedly. "But there is one slight problem," he said and pulled away from her arms.

"What problem?"

"The meeting is tomorrow at some fancy restaurant in Shibuya, at 2 pm. But before that I have to go to the lawyer's office for my case." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So?" Fay looked at him.

"So, I need you to come with me to the lawyer's office first and then we will go to meet Atobe. You have to look presentable." He smirked "But I am sure I shouldn't worry, when it comes to that department." He chuckled.

Fay smiled cheerfully. She couldn't believe she was given the opportunity to hope about fulfilling her biggest dream. She never new that Oshitari was acquainted to Atobe. She knew he attended Hyoutei High School, but not that he rolled through those circles. She was feeling very happy and excited, but she still had to get through the interview.

Later in the day, they all exchange news on what had happened in the last few months they hadn't seen each other and placed more gifts under their Christmas tree. The girls had also bought gifts for Sanada and Niou and they had placed them under the Christmas tree. They were both hopping that maybe they could spend their holidays with the boys, but they didn't want to neglect Arisa, Oshitari and Kaede.

As the night approached, all were too tired to do the cleaning so they left everything in the sink for someone to wash in the morning. Fay had given her room to Arisa and Oshitari for she had a double bed, so they fitted nicely with Kaede in the middle. Fay slept in Aya´s room, on her semi-double bed.

"No snuggling, Pooh, alright?" Fay said quietly, yawning. "I need to make sure I sleep and have energy for tomorrow."

Aya ignored her commend and hugged her tightly. "Good night, Tigger."

Fay let out a sigh.

* * *

_Next Day_

Fay got down quietly from Oshitari's car and joined him as they approached the tall building. She still wasn't sure why couldn't he just tell her to meet him later by lunchtime. Somehow she had the distinct feeling that he wanted her by his side as he talked to the lawyers. The case has turned much serious and she knew Arisa is not the type who would be able to handle the pressure.

"By the way…" he said as they both walked into the elevator. 'You look very nice."

Fay blushed. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad since I'm meeting my potential employer."

Oshitari chuckled, walking out of the elevator, followed by Fay. They walked across the long hallway and turned left at the junction. Finally after a while, they reached their destined office and Fay marveled at how rich and welcoming it looked. Walking in, they were greeted by a secretary and Oshitari informed her of his name and she asked him to wait.

Fay sat down on the chair and softly patted her skirt. She had chosen to wear a skirt up to knee length that was plain baby blue and a white sleeveless shirt underneath and matched with a velvety classic jacket. Accommodating her outfit were high heeled sandals.

"Fay, whatever happens please don't be nervous during the interview."

Fay looked up at him. "Are you sure you should be telling me this Yuushi? You're more nervous now."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll be fine."

"But, Yuushi…"

"Mishima-sama?"

Fay and Oshitari both looked up upon hearing her voice. Fay didn't know whether to be shocked, surprised, or embarrassed. It was Sanada Genichirou in front of her. She was shocked because he was there. She was surprised because she wasn't expecting him to be THE lawyer. Finally, she was embarrassed because she hadn't seen or spoken to him since the night he had kissed her.

Oshitari stood up. "Sanada, how have you been?"

Sanada shook Oshitari's hand and gave him a nod. In a second, he turned to Fay. "Mishima-sama, how are you?" he asked, offering her his hand for a shake.

Fay took it and felt dizzy just at the touch of his hand on hers. She had no idea that he was the one representing Oshitari. "Hello," she said, after finding her voice.

"Are you two acquainted with each other?" Oshitari asked.

"They went on a date."

Fay turned to the second voice that appeared and almost died of shock yet again. Not only was it Niou, but it was Niou in formal pants and a shirt with a tie loosely hanging around his neck.

Oshitari frowned, watching Fay. "Are you dating my lawyer, Fay?"

Fay turned to Oshitari and shook her head frantically. "N… N... NO!" she exclaimed, waving her hand. "I am not dating any of them! It was a misunderstanding and… I didn't know they were YOUR lawyers."

Oshitari chuckled. "You're looking all flustered. Don't worry," he said, smiling at her. "I was only teasing and I've known these two since middle school so I'm not worried if you are dating any of them."

"Yuushi! I am not!"

Oshitari didn't say anything, for Sanada had interrupted his teasing and asked them to follow them into the meeting room.

The whole session had not been very pleasant for Fay. As the three of them discussed major issues in Oshitari's case, Fay was quietly watching the duo with confused feelings. _What is it about them?_ She thought, studying them. _I have only recently met them and I'm getting such mixed feelings out of them… why am I acting like a young girl?!_ She shook her head listening to what was going on. She was impressed at how serious and professional Niou seemed during the meeting.

Finally, after what felt like hours it was over. They all stood up to leave and exchanged thank you's and goodbyes. However, as Fay walked out of the door, she felt someone hold her wrist. "A moment please…"

She turned to find piercing eyes looking into hers. She hesitated, but nodded and told the rest to go ahead. Taking her hand back, she looked at Niou. "What is it?" she asked, trying to sound firm, but it was more of a quiver.

"First…" he said, moving his hand to her hair and with a quick tug, he removed her clip and allowed for her tied hair to go loose. "Never ever tie that beautiful hair of yours, it makes you look stiff."

Fay glared at him and moved away. "I thought you wanted to say something!" she snapped, bending down to pick her clip, but he put his foot on it.

"No."

"NIOU!"

He ignored her shout and held her upper hand, making her stand straight. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Fay looked at him and frowned. "No, you had your chance but somehow it got mixed up."

He scowled. "Its not my fault that it got messed up!"

"…"

Niou let out a sigh and moved her hair behind her ear. "Look! Don't act all defensive! You were ready to see me! You even dressed up and I want to see you…"

"That… that was then." Fay said crossing her arms and turning her back on Niou. "I have to go now." She started walking, but he hugged her from behind.

"Your scent is driving me crazy," he whispered in her ear. "I will pick you up tomorrow at 8 pm. Sharp," he said, placing a kiss behind her ear. Then he just left her, standing alone in the middle of the room.

Fay tried to steady her breathing; she trembled a bit while walking to find Oshitari. That man drove her senses to the limit. He fascinated her in ways she never imagined. And then she came to a halt, Sanada was looking at her intensely. His eyes made her skin burn and she just wanted the world to disappear around them and fall into his arms. She looked at him and she remembered the kiss.

She blushed.

He blushed.

"Fay lets go. We will be late," Oshitari said firmly.

Fay was startled out of her thoughts and she looked at Oshitari who was waiting for her at the entrance of the office. Behind him she saw Niou looking at her as if he could see her most inner thoughts. She rushed over to Oshitari.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sanada-san." Fay said not looking at him with a tinge of red over her cheeks.

"Our pleasure, Mishima-sama," He answered mechanically with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

Fay looked taken aback at his coldness, but then she directed her eyes to Niou who not very pleased with what he was seeing.

"Goodbye, Niou-san," she said sheepishly and left with Oshitari.

* * *

While in the car, Fay was looking outside at the landscape running before her eyes due to the speed of the vehicle. Her mind was running too, she was thinking of two men that had entered her life so suddenly and were now crumbling the foundations of her whole being.

"Sanada or Niou?" asked Oshitari out of the blue.

Fay who wasn't paying attention to Oshitari, but heard the question answered mechanically as if in trance "Sanada."

"I see." He chuckled. "You are in a mess my dear friend," he said looking at her.

Fay was startled out of her reverie and looked at Oshitari puzzled. "What?"

He laughed and parked the car in an underground parking, he shifted on his seat facing Fay. "I said you are in a mess!"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his watch. "We have 15 minutes."

"What are you talking about?" she asked again annoyed.

"I am talking about you, Sanada and Niou. Not to mention Aya!"

Fay stiffened. "I don't know what you mean, Yuushi."

"Yes you do. Arisa told me all about your meetings and dates. Although I didn't know who they were until today." He looked at her seriously. "I asked you who you liked and you said Sanada. Now from what Arisa described, Aya is the one that Sanada should be dating."

"Why are you telling me all this Yuushi?" Fay asked exasperated and immensely annoyed. "I am supposed to have an interview to get a job. I should be calm." She hissed.

"You have the job." He snapped.

"What?" she looked at him wide eyed. "What did you just say?"

"I said you have the job. Do you have a hearing problem?" He took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are just having this lunch with him only to meet with him, nothing more. I reassured him that you were the right person for the job."

"You know Yuushi. You are the only person that I can hate and love at the same time."

"Fay, before we go. This will be our only time alone to discuss your situation." He looked at her again. "Do not hurt your friend for the sake of a guy." He opened his door and got out.

Fay was shocked. She was speechless. Oshitari must have seen something in that awkward moment between her and Sanada. She panicked. She got out the car trembling. She almost tripped but he held her from falling.

"Oy! Fay, get a hold of yourself. I will not tell Aya anything, but keep in mind what I said. Now…" He steadied her "take a deep breath. You will need all the wits you possess to keep Atobe on a leash." He chuckled and walked with her to the elevator that would take them to rooftop garden restaurant.

They sat on the table reserved for them and awaited for Atobe to show up. The ordered a couple of drinks and were chatting about everything else but their previous conversation.

"Sorry I am late."

Oshitari got up from his chair and hugged his friend Atobe. "Nice to see you Atobe." He then looked at Fay and she stood up and gave her hand to the Head of the Atobe Corporation.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Atobe-sama," Fay said sweetly but firmly.

"Charmed. The pleasure is all mine Mishima-sama," he said and kissed her hand.

Fay blushed at his simple manner, but also got the impression that the man in front of her was not to be taken lightly.

They sat at the table and Atobe was sitting across Fay. He was looking at her from top to bottom. That made Fay jump out of her skin.

They ate making small talk. Atobe had asked questions regarding her post as to see how much knowledge Fay had on the Marketing Department. He was pleased to see that she had all the knowledge she needed to obtain the post he was offering. Now the only thing for him to test was her integrity.

Atobe looked at Oshitari out of the corner of his eye and the tensai nodded slightly as to not draw any attention.

"Would you please excuse me?" Oshitari said getting up from his seat and left the table.

Atobe was looking intensely at Fay, "You know, when Yuushi told me that he had a woman for the job, Ore-sama didn't want to hire you, but he insisted. Ore-sama must say that Ore-sama is impressed by your looks. You are a stunning woman Mishima-sama," he said slyly and sipped his wine.

"Ore-sama?" Fay raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Thanks for the compliment Atobe-sama, but I must inform you that I am not interested in anything past the job," she responded dryly.

"Arn. That's no way to talk to your boss." He snorted amused.

"That's no way to look at your employee, let alone a woman," she retorted.

"Well, Ore-sama can give you everything you want. If you know what I mean." He smiled slyly.

"I'd rather quit than be your play-toy Atobe-sama," she responded coolly.

Atobe laughed loud and looked at her with a delightful gleam in his eyes. "I like you Mishima-sama and I like your spirit the most. I am sorry for acting like that with you, but I wanted to test you." He smiled "Please forgive my rudeness."

Fay was shocked. "Its… it's alright, Atobe-sama." She smiled awkwardly. She had trouble figuring out what had just happened. At that moment Oshitari came back to the table and she looked at him questioningly.

Oshitari smirked. "Everything ok?" he asked Atobe.

"Yes Yuushi. She is great. She will be a very good asset to the company." He responded. "Welcome to the company, Mishima-sama," he said looking at Fay and she nodded smiling softly.

"What just happened in there, Yuushi?" Fay asked once lunch was over. She was sitting in his car, but they weren't moving.

Oshitari turned and looked at her. "He is a man of money and name, he's careful about who he hires that's why he decided to test you."

"You mean flirting! Not testing!" she snapped.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Fay. It's only in the past and you're an official employee now, so relax."

She went quiet.

"Maybe now would be a good time for you to tell me what's going on."

Fay looked at him sadly and let out a sigh. She folded her hands on her knees and told him the whole story. She needed to get it off her chest and she knew he was dependable and if she asked him not to tell his fiancée then he wouldn't.

"It was only a kiss under mistletoe, Fay. You shouldn't read into it a lot," he said simply, after hearing her story.

"I wish I could take it that easily, Yuushi," she admitted. "It was awkward and I was taken aback… but… Yuushi, it wasn't only that. The whole night was different," she said with a sigh, leaning back on the chair. "I'm such a horrible friend."

He put his hand gently on her head and patted it lightly. "Look, you're seeing Niou tomorrow. Dress up, enjoy it and forget you ever went out with Sanada."

She nodded numbly, but then snapped up. "How do you know I'm seeing him tomorrow?!" she demanded.

"I heard him!"

* * *

"So how was the interview?" Aya asked Fay while she was helping her chop some onion. Fay decided to cook dinner so they could enjoy eating with Arisa and Oshitari. They had gone over to Oshitari's parents for the afternoon to see them and leave Kaede to sleep over at her grandparents.

"It was… interesting," she answered absentmindedly, walking to the sink and started washing some dishes.

"Oh! How so?"

"Umm… just was." She wiped her hands on a cloth and took the chopped onions from Aya.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Ay asked a bit concerned.

Fay turned around and looked at her "Huh? Nothing." She resumed at her cooking "I was just thinking of something."

"Oh! Ok. You will tell in time. I am going to set the table," Aya said briskly and started taking out the cutlery. "Let's see. We need six forks and knifes for the chicken, six spoons for the soup and six glasses for the wine. Fay, should I take glasses for water too?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"Umm… yes!"

"Ok. Six glasses for water. Voila!" She beamed happily.

"Six?"

"Yes. We will be six people," she answered fixing the table properly.

"Why six? Kaede is not coming back with Yuushi and Arisa," Fay said as a matter-of-factly.

"I know." Aya rolled her eyes. "I invited Sanada and Haru to join us."

Fay thought she was hit by a bus at the mention of Sanada and Niou. She dropped the plate she was holding; luckily it was a plastic plate and did not brake at its impact with the floor.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she yelled "Why on Heavens Earth you would invite them without telling me?" she said angrily, hands on her hips.

Aya who had frozen by the sudden outburst of Fay's fury just looked at her. After what seemed like a minute of uncomfortable silence, Aya spoke very softly and explained to Fay that Arisa had suggested it.

After an hour, Arisa and Oshitari finally returned home. They sat in the living chatting and discussing Oshitari's case, until the doorbell rang. At the sound of the doorbell, Fay froze.

Oshitari noticed her sudden displeasure. "I will open the door," he said and got up to open the door. "Hello again." He greeted their guests as they walked in.

Sanada walked in, holding a small bag and offered it to Aya. "Thank you for inviting us," he said. "Please accept this as a homecoming gift."

Aya blushed with a smile, accepting it.

Fay walked out to greet them as well after Arissa had pushed her to do so. She bowed and smiled, and then excused herself to check on the food in the kitchen.

Once back in the kitchen, Fay looked at the different pots on the stove. When Aya told her they had guests, she had slaved over the kitchen and made sure there was enough food for them all. She hated how irresponsible her Pooh was sometime. _I mean she invited guests and didn't stop to think for a second that they needed to make more food._

"Need help?"

Fay turned to see Aya walk into the kitchen. She shook her head and pulled the lasagna out. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said, putting it on the table. "I just never cooked so fast in my life."

"I'm sorry, Tigger," she said, apologizing. "I didn't expect you to get mad."

Fay let out a sigh, pulling out the salad bowl. "I'm not mad," she answered. "I just don't know where I stand with Niou, so I was surprised to hear that he was coming over tonight when I have a date with him tomorrow."

"You seem very off these days… actually you seem off since you returned from your date with…"

"I got the job, Aya," Fay interrupted.

Aya blinked.

Fay smiled and moved her head sideways. "I got the job as marketing manager, Aya," she repeated, changing the subject. "I start working in a week."

Aya hugged Fay. "That's great. Your dream has come true. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks babe. Now let's get the party rolling." She winked and started filling the dishes with food.

When everybody had been seated at the table, Fay was the last to sit. She sat between Sanada and Oshitari and opposite Niou.

As they ate and made small talk between them, Fay sensed a foot rubbing on her left leg. She looked at Niou and he smirked devilishly. She rolled her eyes and moved a little to her right. She came closer to Sanada who was eating quietly. He looked at her and they both blushed. Fay then looked at Aya and smiled, but she noticed that Aya was talking to Niou, who was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Quickly, she moved to her side and stayed closer to Oshitari. He seemed to be the safest she could be next to at the moment.

"Delicious food, who cooked?" Niou asked.

"Our one and only, Fay," Aya said proudly, smiling at him.

Niou chuckled. "Then I'm very lucky, don't you agree, Sanada?"

Sanada looked at him and then back at Fay. "I would say so," he said quietly, sipping his wine.

Fay blushed at all the praises she was getting and decided to change the subject. "How's work, gentlemen?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood as well.

Aya looked up at the mention of 'work', "Oh, Fay! Do they know? Did you tell them?!"

Niou perked up and looked at Fay. "Do tell, princess? Why is my little sister over excited?"

Fay rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. "I got a job."

Sanada turned to look at her. "Oh, congratulations."

"Sanada! Wait! We need to know whether it's something we can congratulate her for or not," Niou said with a smirk on his face. "Well?"

Fay raised an eyebrow and explained. By the time she was done, the look on both Niou and Sanada's faces were priceless. "You're kidding, right?" Niou muttered, smacking his forehead. "You're working for that _ass_."

"Ass?" Fay asked, turning to Sanada and she noticed she was rather close, for her heart actually skipped a beat.

Sanada cleared his throat. "Long story, Mishima-sama."

Fay looked at them and then at Oshitari. He was smirking "I never said he was a saint," he said before Fay could ask him anything.

"Who wants desert?" Aya got up from the table and looked around. They all nodded and Arisa followed her to the kitchen.

"You never told me that both men where so handsome," Arisa said giving Aya some bowls to put ice cream in.

"Yeah. Sanada is so handsome and he is so serious. He hardly ever speaks," Aya said dreamily.

"He is the one you like?" Arisa asked placing the now full bowls of ice cream in a tray.

"umm… yes Arisa. Who else? Haru?" Aya laughed, "We became very good friends."

"Interesting." Was all Arisa said and left with the tray in hand.

After eating their deserts they moved to the living room to chat a little bit more before the guys left.

"You know there is mistletoe hanging in the front door?" Oshitari said looking at Fay who blushed. "Every time we stand beneath waiting for you guys to open the door Arisa wants a kiss." He sighed "Do you mind getting it down from there."

"Yeah…Ok," said Fay feeling embarrassed.

"No… Someone put it there, so we will leave it there. So what if you kiss your girlfriend under the mistletoe Mr." Aya glared at him.

"Well, obviously who ever put it there wanted to be kissed." Niou said nonchalantly looking at Fay and smiling devilishly. He was once again sitting opposite Fay. _I am missing something here_ , he thought looking between Sanada and Fay.

Fay got up from her chair. "Can I talk to you Niou-san?"

"Sure." He got up and followed her to the small balcony that was connected to the kitchen.

When they stepped out Fay closed the door behind them. "Why? Why are you making my life so difficult?" she asked exasperated crossing her hands "Why do you like making me feel uncomfortable?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered "You wouldn't have called me out here if I did act like that." He moved closer to her slowly, very slowly.

Fay was looking at him seriously agitated. She knew that he was advancing and she decided to stay, she wanted to kiss him and forget about the kiss she shared with Sanada, the kiss that haunted her dreams.

Niou moved even closer and put his arms around Fay's waist, their faces only inches away. Then Fay acted on her own impulse and pulled him into a deep kiss. Niou was taken aback from the change of roles but soon took the lead.

One of his hands reached to Fay's neck and caressed the hair at the base of her head, trying to adjust her to a position where he could take over. His other hand was on her waist and had a tight hold on her.

Fay pushed her body closer to Niou's and dug her hands in his hair. She could taste the sweetness of the ice cream he had on his lips. She parted her lips and he flicked his tongue in her mouth. They started a battle between their tongues, where Niou was the final winner, Fay moaned into the kiss, as Niou sucked on her bottom lip.

They pulled away to take some breaths and looked at each other in the eyes.

"You really took me by surprise," he whispered and leaned to nibble on her neck below her ear. "No wonder they call you Tigger." He chuckled.

Fay lifted her head and closed her eyes; she loved his sweet little kisses and caresses.

Suddenly the door open and Aya came out to throw something in the trash can.

"Oh! Oh! OH! I am so so so sorry. I didn't know." She went back in and slammed the door behind her.

Niou and Fay laughed. They leaned in for another passionate kiss when the door flung open again.

"Masaharu, we need to…" Sanada stepped out and looked at Niou and Fay kissing.

Fay pulled away when she heard his voice and stiffened.

Niou sensed the tension in the air.

"Sorry to interrupt. We have to go. Court case tomorrow." Sanada said mechanically as stiff as a wall. Then he turned and left.

Niou grinned and looked over to Fay who was blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Well, have to go. Boss's orders." He said briskly. He gave Fay a light kiss and pulled her inside, in the warmth.

Fay was speechless, she wanted the earth to open and make vanish. _I shouldn't feel this way_ , she screamed in her head, _then why do I feel so guilty._

* * *

When the boys finally left, she asked Aya if she minded cleaning up the rest because she wasn't feeling well and went to have a shower.

After Fay had left and Aya finished cleaning, she turned to Oshitari with a frown. "Yuushi, what did you think of them?" she asked curiously, wanting his approval.

He looked at her and smiled. "They're good guys, Aya. You don't need to worry about them."

"I'm glad," she said sincerely. "It would be such a shame if Sanada turned out to be not so gentle and sincere. I really like him."

Oshitari went quiet.

'Oh, Yuushi!" She flicked his forehead. "You went quiet!"

"Damnit! Don't do that," he swore, holding his forehead.

Aya giggled and ran to her room.

Oshitari let out a sigh. "Oh, Aya. You can be too… kind sometimes," he murmured, leaning back.

 _I am officially a bad person…_ Fay thought miserable on Aya's bed. She was hugging a pillow tightly and trying not to cry in it. _I don't know what was worse… Sanada's stunned look or Niou's triumph smile._

She held herself so tightly that she pretended to be asleep when Aya got into the bed. She didn't want to talk about tonight. She was going to go out with Niou tomorrow and forget all her awkward moments that occurred with Sanada.

_First thing tomorrow, I'm going to throw away that stupid mistletoe so I don't get anymore reminders…_


	5. Chapter Five

Fay got up in the morning and was feeling groggy, for she couldn't sleep at all last night. She had been turning and tossing the entire night, _good thing Aya sleeps like a rock_ , she thought to herself.

She looked at the clock in Aya's room and saw that the time was only 7 am. She sighed and went to make coffee. In the kitchen, she sat on the table and sipped her coffee quietly as she watched a sappy TV series on the small television set that Aya had bought for the kitchen.

When she finished her coffee, she decided to go down to the entrance and remove the mistletoe above the door, so there would be no more temptations. Also, it wouldn't be a constant reminder of the kiss she shared with Sanada.

 _I have to stop thinking of that kiss. It wasn't even a proper kiss and it's doing this to me! Something is seriously wrong_ , she scolded herself mentally. She climbed up the ladder and untied the mistletoe from where it was hanging. Before she could climb down, someone spoke to her, startling her.

"You know, people either sleep at this time or go to work." Oshitari chuckled. "What are you doing up there hanging like a monkey?"

"Yuushi! Don't you have other things to do than scare people to death in the morning?" she complained angrily as she climbed down the ladder.

Oshitari looked at her amused and then saw the mistletoe in her hand. "Please tell me that you didn't take the mistletoe down?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"You…" She poked him, "were the one complaining yesterday." She glared at him.

"I was. That's true." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "But you shouldn't take it down today."

"And why is that?" She narrowed her eyes, expecting him to tease her.

"Because someone may be wishing to get kissed tonight," he said lightly.

"Well, I am sorry to who ever wishes to be kissed but they would have to find some other mistletoe to stand under and get their kiss," she said bitterly.

"Well, you should apologize to Aya then for wishing to get kissed tonight after her date," he said and left.

Fay just stood there as if she was struck by lightning. She didn't know that Aya had a date with Sanada. She remembered that Aya had to cancel on him the next day of their date because she got caught up at work. She forgot that she never went on an official date with him yet. A part of her wanted to just leave and wish that Sanada wouldn't kiss Aya, but the better part of her climbed up the ladder again and put the mistletoe back in its place on top of the entrance.

Her day passed fast enough and she was very sad that she had to stop working at Kumiko-san's store. However, she was more excited about her new job. Kumiko-san also was very thrilled that Fay got such an important job that she gave her 5 business suits for her work. Fay promised to visit as frequent as possible.

"Arisa, I am so sorry that we will leave you guys here alone," Fay said hastily, trying to tie her sandals.

"Oh! Don't worry. Now that Kaedes is not here we can have some quality time." Arisa giggled.

Fay looked at her shocked and shook away her thoughts on what Arisa and Oshitari would be doing on her bed.

"Oh! You look stunning Fay. As usual," Oshitari said as he walked into the living room, "Babe, I have made us a bubble bath." He leaned down to kiss Arisa and then he nibbled on her neck while she giggled helplessly.

Fay frowned a bit at the scene in front of her eyes. She had longed for a 'one and only' for a long time, but she really doubted that she could find that type of closeness in a man like Niou. Although, he seemed to confuse her to no end, the man was like a chameleon(1). She sighed and walked to Aya's room so she could the final touches to her makeup. She was wearing a full body dress of dark blue that was sleeveless. It was a long dress that ended at her ankles, not too formal but not too informal. Niou had text her and told her to dress well.

"Well, I am off," Fay said, putting on her coat. She gasped when she turned around and saw that Oshitari was on top of Arisa. They were both making out. "Hey! At least wait until I leave," she said half amused. They both looked up at her. "Anyway, I am leaving. He just called and told me that he is waiting for me down stairs. Have fun."

_Downstairs_

Niou was waiting for her at the entrance of the building with a huge smirk on his face. When Fay approached him, he stood straight because he was leaning against his car. Before she could greet him, he leaned forward and kissed her hard.

Fay pulled away shocked. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"I was kissing you." He pointed upwards. "You see. We are standing under mistletoe." He chuckled.

Fay muttered something under her breath and walked over to his car. He rushed up and opened the door for her. Fay looked puzzled at his action. _Chameleon_ , she thought.

"So, where are we going?" she asked curiously, looking at him.

"We're going to a restaurant."

"Obviously," she muttered, "well, it must be somewhere fancy. You are wearing a suit."

"Hmm. Very observant of you." He chuckled "My best friend Hiroshi is getting engaged on Christmas Eve and he is having a small gathering."

"Oh," Fay said softly "Lucky. He probably has found his 'one and only'," she whispered, but it was loud enough for Niou to hear though.

"His 'one and only'?" He looked at Fay "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, it was just a stupid comment."

"Well, for your information, he was forced to marry this girl. She is a very nice person, but Hiroshi never had the choice of choosing his partner, and that is sad," he said seriously, eyes on the road ahead. "He was told that he had to get married to her at our senior year in High School. The only thing he asked for in return was to finish University and then play golf professionally." He sighed, "Well, after all these years he started loving her so he decided to marry her on his own free will."

Fay was silent. She couldn't comprehend how people could consent to an arranged marriage. _Well, my parents would obviously do the same thing if I wasn't rebellious enough_ , she thought. "I am sorry to hear that he was forced into the marriage, but I am happy to hear that he finally fell in love with her," she said softly.

"I wouldn't say that he fell in love with her exactly." Niou smiled sadly. "Here we are."

They parked the car at the outside parking lot and walked to the restaurant silently. Suddenly he took her hand gently and tugged it under his elbow. Fay looked up at him and he smiled sweetly at her. _Now that's something you don't see everyday_ , she thought smiling just as sweetly back at him.

They sat at the designate table that was reserved for them and waited to be served their appetizers and drinks. While waiting, Niou's phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and answered the phone. "Hiroshi." He paused. "That's alright. I will enjoy the rest of the evening with my lady. Call me if you need anything." He closed his phone and sipped on his wine. "Hiroshi is not coming. His fiancée wasn't feeling well. So, I guess, it's just you and me."

"I hope she is alright," Fay said softly. Somehow she liked this Niou. He seemed tranquil and very mature. He reminded her of Sanada. _No, not now_ , she scolded herself inwardly.

"Did you dress up so elegantly for our other date too?" He smirked as he eyed her carefully.

"Well, yes I did, but that was only because I thought you were taking me somewhere fancy." She sipped her juice.

"Umm… I feel jealous of Sanada." He narrowed his eyes, "I hope he didn't kiss you under the mistletoe. I don't think he would though, he is too much of a gentleman," he said nonchalantly.

Fay blushed and picked her glass and sipped her drink as to hide the blushing from Niou's piercing gaze. However, he caught it, but said nothing more on the subject.

The food was brought short after the embarrassing. They had been silent the whole time. Fay was not sure how to react as she looked around the restaurant. It was quite luxurious.

"Do you like the place?" Niou asked out of the blue to break the uncomfortable silence.

Fay nodded. "It's very beautiful. It must be really expensive though," she whispered, feeling a bit bad. _Why did he bring me to an expensive restaurant?_

"You shouldn't worry about that." He laughed. "A beautiful woman has to be taken care off."

Fay looked at him amazed. The first impression she got from him was the worst she could think of, but this man standing across her was different. Nevertheless, he still had a sly look in his eyes. Fay looked into his eyes and shivered from the intensity of their emotions. _He's showing me emotions I never thought he would possess._

They ate mostly in silence. They did converse a bit, mostly about their likes and dislikes. Fay was stunned when she heard him rant about his likes, which made her vaguely think of Aya. It was as if she was on a date with her best friend. Apart from his wild attitude towards women, he was as chirpy and cheerful as Aya. _How come those two aren't together_ ; she thought dryly, _they fit perfectly._ "I must say that you and Aya have a lot in common," she said absentmindedly.

"Hmm. Most probably. We clicked immediately. She's like a little sister," Niou said thoughtfully, playing with the fork and knife.

"You know, the fork and knife is to help you eat, not play." She sighed.

"Want to dance?"

"Eh?" She looked at him surprised. "You want to dance?"

"Yeah." He got up from his seat. "My Lady will you honour me with a dance." He bowed and stretched his arm towards Fay.

"Su… sure, but you don't have to be so theatrical about it," she hissed.

He held her waist, hand and then started dancing. "I wouldn't say I was theatrical. I was as romantic as a gentleman should be." He continued. "You are as stiff as Sanada." He smirked. Fay immediately blushed and looked away. _Bingo_ , he thought, _I have to make her forget the date they had. I wonder what happened between them._

He looked at Fay and then leaned to kiss her cheek.

Fay jerked her head up at the touch. She looked up at him just as his lips found hers. They kissed while dancing on the dance floor. The lights had faded to create a very romantic atmosphere.

"You are great dancer," she remarked a little breathless.

"I thought you were going to say I was a good kisser." He chuckled.

Fay chuckled too, hiding her face on his chest, "Yeah, that too," she said sheepishly.

He looked at her. "You look beautiful when you blush," he whispered next to her ear. "You drive me crazy." He bit her earlobe.

Fay shivered as an electrifying rush ran through her body "No. Don't. There are people here," she muttered breathing heavily.

"Let's go then." He led her away from the dance floor and they left the restaurant.

"Niou, wait. Aren't you going to pay?" she asked him in a panic.

He smirked. "It's on Hiroshi." He pulled her closer to him. They stood by the car and he looked at her. "Do you want to go back to my apartment?"

"It depends on what you have planned," Fay said, raising an eyebrow.

"It depends if you're as wild as your reputation claims to be," he said with a smirk.

Fay glared at him, but grabbed his wrist. "Let's just go and see what happens," she muttered.

They got to the car and drove off. They drove for about half an hour until they stopped at the entrance of an apartment building. Fay looked at the apartment building. _I guess we're both just the type not to waste any time,_ she thought. _However, I got the impression that he is less wild than me._

They walked to the entrance and he opened the door for her. They entered the elevator and Niou stopped it midway to his apartment.

Fay looked at him when she sensed the elevator stop abruptly. "What happened?" she asked panicked. "I hate it when this happens! Niou, please…" she held his upper arm, shaking it. "I hate it when…"

He smirked, held her hands and pulled her into his arms. He looked at her and then kissed her. Fay didn't fight back, but let herself free. She needed it to keep her mind off the elevator because she normally panicked if it ever stopped midway. She lifted her hands to his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He snaked his hands around her waist and they kissed hard and passionate. Their tongues were battling against each other in a duel that Niou won once again. His hands were touching her body and their little ministrations made Fay shiver in pleasure.

"Are you feeling better now?" he whispered as they parted a bit only to breathe a little and then kissed again with more passion. Niou pressed the button for the elevator to move upwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to get scared of this," he said, rubbing her lower lip gently.

Fay stepped into his arms, holding him tightly. "It's alright."

When they arrived at Niou's apartment, they entered, still holding each other. They walked to the couch and Niou pulled Fay to sit on his lap. They kissed again and he pushed her gently, making her lay down on the couch. He leaned above her and took off her shawl. He then worked his way to her neck, licking and biting.

Fay bit her lip not to squeal pleasantly from Niou's teasing kisses.

He loved every sound that came out of her kiss-bruised lips. His hands were at Fay's back and were pulling the zipper of her dress.

Fay opened her eyes when Niou bit her collarbone playfully and her gaze landed on a picture on the wall. It was a photo of Sanada and Niou with their diplomas in their hands.

 _What am I doing;_ she thought panicking, _I can't be doing this, not from our first real date._ She felt Niou's hand on her tummy and it was climbing upwards. She was melting by his touches, but her eyes fell on the photo again and she jerked herself away from Niou. She straightened her body and looked at him. "I am sorry. Its… it's too early." _Yeah right, Fay… Like he's going to believe you. You've slept with many guys on your first date!_

He sat up, looking at her. "It's alright," he said, moving a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I rushed you." He gave back Fay her shawl. "Too early or late, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Fay actually blushed at the comment, but couldn't deny it. "Yeah… umm… well, I am sorry. It's our first official date." She sighed, looking at him.

He got up and turned his back to her. "I'm a bit surprised because you came in with me knowing where this would lead," he said, watching her. "Anyway, I'm patient enough," he muttered. _But I do need a cold shower,_ he thought wryly, rubbing the back of his head. "I need you to excuse me because I need to cool off," he said, walking to his room.

Fay felt so embarrassed and vulnerable at that moment. It was the first time she had refused a guy. She was so confused at the moment. She couldn't recognize herself anymore. _What is going on with me,_ she thought aggravated, _I would never back out from a moment like this. Why? Why now?_

She stayed like that for ten whole minutes until she covered her face with her hands. _I am so confused; I don't recognize myself anymore. Who am I?_ She kept scolding herself mentally and did not realize that Niou had walked back in.

"Here," he said fresh out of the shower.

She jerked her head to look up at him. He was looking at her with an indifferent look that made her insides scream. She took the towel that he was holding in front of her face. She couldn't help think that he looked physically attractive with his hair wet like that. There was something utterly sexual about him as he stood like that in front of her.

"What for?" she whispered softly.

"This is for you to have a shower. Use the bathroom in Sanada's room. I left some clothes for you to wear." He turned and walked away.

Fay walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She let the water calm her nerves and wash away all her worries. She kept thinking of her odd behaviour. _Why did I stop him? I really enjoyed everything he did;_ she thought in a calm manner. _Those eyes, from the photo;_ she shivered at the remembrance of the photo where Sanada and Niou stood beside each other posing. Niou was cheerful and smiled brightly. Sanada too, was smiling lightly, but the stern in his gaze was ever present.

 _Oh my Gosh, I am so confused_ ; she screamed inwardly. She closed the water, dried herself, covered her body with the towel and walked out to Sanada's room.

She looked around at the photos, for her curiosity was legendary anyway. She looked at a photo where Sanada was posing alongside another man. _He is a_ _very handsome man. I wonder who this man is._

"That's Yukimura. He was our tennis captain during school," Niou said coolly, leaning against the doorframe looking at Fay carefully.

Fay turned around and met his gaze. She felt naked at the intensity of his gaze. She immediately hugged herself. _It's not helping that I'm only standing here in a towel._

"Che, I only wanted to ask if you cared for some coffee," he muttered dryly, sensing her withdrawal. "I told you I'm patient enough, Fay, so you don't need to be scared of me."

Fay stiffened at his harsh tone of voice. She knew he was trying to be easy around her, but she also knew that he was not pleased about what happened. She knew that she was fully to blame for what happened earlier. "Yes, please. I would like that." She smiled lightly.

Niou turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. She got dressed quickly in a pair of long trousers and a big blouse that would probably fit two more Fays in.

Walking out of Sanada's room, she walked to the living room where Niou was sitting on the left end of the couch, "Didn't you have something bigger for me to wear?" she said sarcastically as she sat on the other end of the couch.

Niou didn't look at her when he answered, "Those are Sanada's clothes, not mine."

"Oh!" Fay whispered, wide eyed surprised and looked at him, blushing furiously. "Why did you give me his clothes?"

Niou looked straight into her eyes calmly, but his gaze suddenly turned furious. "Why don't you look at a mirror and see," he muttered in an obvious way that he was aggravated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her tone increasing.

"What do I mean?" he yelled. "You blush every time Sanada's name is mentioned. We were getting intimate and you just gave me the cold shoulder. What do you think I mean," he said angrily, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Fay's face turned red in fury. She got up and pointed at him. "You said that it was alright and that you are patient! Do you think I am some kind of slut that would sleep with you on the first date?" she shrieked.

"Well, according to my sources that was never an issue, was it? Sleeping on your first date? You knew exactly why we came here. You didn't protest," he shouted back at her, "If you didn't want me to advance on you, you could have told me no when I kissed you in the elevator." He got up and glared at her, "Don't kiss me back and give me false hopes if you don't intend to go further with me."

Fay was fuming, she wanted to hit him so bad, "I was CONFUSED," she yelled and moved closer, glaring dangerously at him.

"Confused?" he started laughing. "Confused of what? My intentions?" he eyed her. "I was clear from the first time I met you that I wanted you. What were you confused about?" he asked. "Is this really about sleeping with me? Or is this about Sanada?" he demanded, looking at her.

Fay froze the moment she heard those words come out of his mouth. She looked at him wide eyed in surprise. _So that's why he is mad_ , she thought. _He is not mad about me refusing him, but mad about Sanada._

"I am right, aren't I?" he muttered disappointedly and turned to walk away, but Fay grasped him from the shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He was surprised once again by her action and thought of pushing her away, but Fay pulled him closer.

They kissed, tongues fighting each other for domination. They fell back to the couch still kissing.

Fay pulled away a little to breathe some air and started licking and sucking on Niou's earlobe. After that, she began moving down to his neck.

Niou shivered at the sensation. His hands touched her shoulders and caressed them gently.

Fay gasped at his touch and slid her hands through his hair. She turned her head a bit to the side to give him access to her neck. He moved up again and kissed her lips. As they kissed again, he moved closer to her. Fay froze at how close he was and her previous thoughts came running back fast to haunt her. Quickly, she pulled away once again. "No…" she whimpered, hugging herself.

Niou stopped and looked at her, but she couldn't look at him. Her face was flushed and she was looking down at the carpeted floor as if there was something appealing to it.

"Seriously… Ah! Just forget it," he muttered and hit his fist on the couch next to Fay's shoulder in frustration. "I may be patient, but I am still a man."

"…"

He got no answer from her and got up. He walked to his room and met Sanada as he entered the apartment back from his date. He turned to Fay before Sanada could see her. "You know this is not about what just happened…" _you know it's about a specific someone,_ he thought aggravated. Niou walked past Sanada, wanting to ignore him, but stopped. "Take her home." Was all he said and shut the door behind him.

Sanada looked at him confused. _Take who home?_ he wondered. His thoughts stopped when he heard someone sobbing. He walked to the living room to the source of the sound and froze when he realized it was Fay. He walked to her and sat on the couch next to her. He touched her shoulder softly and she looked up at him.

Fay froze when she saw Sanada looking at her. She felt as if the blood had drained from her face and she started crying.

Sanada hesitated, but he decided to put his arms around her. There was something about this woman that made him feel overprotective of her. She was still a stranger to him, but he felt like giving her solace at the moment.

"Did he do something to you? Did he force you?" he asked firmly, but Fay shook her head. "What happened then? Why are you crying?" he sounded worried.

"I… I… it's my… fault… I… my… fault." She hiccupped, still sobbing.

"Should I take you home?"

"Yes… yes… please," she stuttered, trying to control her breathing.

"Alright. Go and wash your face and lets…" he stopped abruptly and looked at her attire. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

Fay pulled away and looked at the clothes she was wearing, blushing lightly "Umm… Niou…. Your…. he gave me your clothes," she said embarrassed and looked away.

"It's too big," he muttered.

Fay looked at him puzzled. She looked at the clothes she was wearing and began laughing out of nervousness.

He watched her as she laughed and a light smile touched his face. "Are you feeling better?"

Fay nodded and got up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She tried to fix her hair, or at least to make it look more presentable. She then walked out to Sanada's room where he was waiting for her, holding a bag.

"I should change," she whispered her voice hoarse from the sobbing.

"It's alright. I packed your things here." He showed her the bag. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning for the door.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You are welcome. Come on."

The way to Fay's apartment was silent. She didn't want to spoil the peace she was feeling by trying to explain what happened. _He won't ask anyway_ ; she thought. She was looking outside the window at the lights of the city that passed through like bright lines. She thought of Niou and sighed. She had hurt his feelings with her actions. She had consented both times to the pleasures he was giving her, but both times she stopped him. She looked at Sanada out of the corner of her eye as he drove quietly, _I wonder how his date with Aya went,_ she thought. _Why am I feeling jealous when I should be sad after what I did to Niou?_

They arrived at Fay's apartment and he walked her to the building entrance.

"Well. Thank you very much Sanada-san." She looked down, blushing. "I am sorry to have put you through all this trouble."

"It's alright. I hope everything will be ok," he said softly.

They looked at each other and then their gaze lifted to where the mistletoe they kissed under was hanged, but it wasn't there anymore.

They both glanced back at each other in silence and Fay could see longing and desire in Sanada's brown eyes. Sanada could see love and need in Fay's big black eyes. They both stepped back from each other instinctively. After a moment that seemed forever, Sanada bowed quietly and left. Fay remained looking at his retreating figure while tears ran down her cheeks again.


	6. Chapter Six

"Good… morning…" yawned Aya as she plopped on the couch near Fay, who was watching television. "What are you watching?"

"I am watching 'A Walk to Remember'." Fay sighed and hugged her legs.

"Why are you watching that at 9 o'clock in the morning? It's depressing!" Aya rolled her eyes. She snatched the remote from Fay and turned it to an anime channel "Now that's better!" she piped up happily.

"I am depressed!" Fay exclaimed and leaned back on the couch. She sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. _I can't believe what happened last night,_ she groaned inwardly, trying to forget the incident.

"What is wrong, Fay?"

"Nothing. I am just depressed." She looked sideways at Aya who was looking worriedly at her. _I don't even know how to tell Aya!_

"Umm… Are you sure? It's Christmas Eve today and you should be happy, not depressed." Aya hugged her.

 _Since when was I ever happy on Christmas_ , she thought wryly. Finally, she looked up and decided to tell Aya. It was a spur of the moment decision, which she thought she should take to help her mind a bit. "Niou," Fay said annoyed. "That man. He drives me crazy."

"Oh!" Aya got up to look at her. "It seems your date didn't go very well huh?" she pulled her tongue out. "What did he do?"

"Oh! Nothing much… he took me to his house afterwards, but I never said no and we almost slept with each other, but I stopped him…" she smiled at Aya's shocked expression, "twice," she said meekly.

"What?" Aya gasped. "You never cut anyone off. Well… almost anyone…" She laughed sheepishly.

"Somehow that sounds like I'm a slut," Fay muttered annoyed, smacking her forehead. "I don't know what happened, but I hate the way he treated me at the end," she hissed angrily, remembering how angry he had been. _I don't know what was more horrifying, me cutting Niou off or Sanada knowing what happened?! I'm sure he figured it out by now._

"Are you imitating my mood swings?" Aya teased and Fay slapped her playfully on her arm.

"Good morning to both of you."

"Good morning Arisa." Aya was trying to pinch Fay.

"Morning Arisa, please take this menace away from me." Fay laughed.

Arisa sat down between the two girls. "Ok ladies, now feed me the gossip." She grinned mischievously. "Who will go first?"

"Umm… I had a really nice time with Sanada. He took me to this beautiful small restaurant near the beach and then we walked on the beach," she said happily.

"That's great Aya-chan. Now, get to the juicy part, did you two make out? Is he a good kisser?" Arisa piped, winking devilishly.

Aya blushed at that and looked away. "I don't think he likes me," she said softly.

Both Arisa and Fay looked at Aya shocked with her statement.

"What are you talking about?" Fay asked puzzled.

"We didn't make out and he didn't kiss me." Aya sighed, leaning backwards on the couch. "We have been out together 3 times. He never kissed me once. Not even touched my lips."

 _What the hell is he doing_ ; Fay thought, looking at Aya, _what are you doing Sanada?_

Arisa hugged Aya. "Maybe he is shy or too much of a gentleman. Give him time."

"Shy? I don't think he is shy. He is a gentleman though, but still… if you like someone you would kiss them by now," Aya complained. "I mean Haru already kissed Fay."

"Do not compare them." Fay retorted rather sharply, both girls looked at her curiously. Fay blushed and looked away "Arisa. Can I talk to Aya alone for a moment?" she pleaded.

Arisa was taken aback by that. "Umm… okay. I'll go wake Yuushi up." She smiled and got up, leaving the two girls in the living room alone.

"Aya."

Aya looked up at Fay, puzzled. Fay watched her; she smiled uncomfortably, playing with the small couch pillow. She hated herself for doing this, but she wanted to clear her conscious and let Aya know. "This is important… I need you to listen."

Aya looked straight in Fay's eyes when she noticed the seriousness in her voice. "What is it?"

"It's about my date with Sanada."

Aya frowned a bit and looked at her.

"It went well," she admitted. "And we talked a lot about you… I don't know, he was a gentleman and I admired that in him," she said softly. "He reminded me of how horrible Niwa was, so I was happy to be with someone that was so caring."

"He is very caring."

"Aya, I need you to know that…" Fay didn't know why she was struggling with words. "It was unexpected, but we kissed."

"Under the mistletoe?"

Fay nodded.

"I think that's fine, even Haru-san kissed me on the forehead, so…"

"No. Not the forehead."

Aya stopped and blinked.

"It was unexpected Aya, I think the mood was weird or something."

"Was it long or short?"

"Eh?"

"Long or short, Fay?"

Fay looked at her until she comprehended her question. "Oh, it was a light touch. It barely even touched mine."

"Then why are you telling me this."

Fay looked down. "Because Niou has it in his mind that I like Sanada… I needed to tell you about the kiss. It meant nothing."

Aya hugged Fay and patted her back. "Silly girl, were you worried?"

_Oh! Aya, if only I could confess my feelings to you._

Aya grinned at Fay and got up to bring some juice and milk. "So what are we doing tonight, Fay?" she called from the kitchen.

Fay didn't answer, but grinned to herself.

Aya came back into the living room with the beverages. "Here you go, juice for you, and milk for me," she said and sat down on the couch again. "You don't need to worry about that kiss Fay. I just hope he kisses me soon. I need to know if he likes me."

"He likes you Aya. He told me so," Fay said absentmindedly. _Sanada, you idiot! What are you doing? Aya is a wonderful girl! You should show her that you like her._

Aya looked at Fay and poked her forehead playfully. "So, what do you want to do today? I could call Haru over to watch a movie."

"Niou and I are not on our best of terms. Besides, we both have to go to an engagement party." She rolled her eyes at Aya's ignorance. "I told you already that we are going to a Christmas Eve party with Yuushi and Arisa."

* * *

Sanada was watching the news on TV when Niou strolled out of his room. He made his way to the kitchen and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked at the TV silently, sipping his coffee.

"What happened?" Sanada asked, not looking at Niou.

"Nothing," he answered uncaringly.

"Even you should know better than to bring a woman back to your room on the first date," Sanada said bluntly.

"Do you seriously think she's a saint?!" snapped Niou, irritated.

Sanada switched off the TV and looked at him seriously. "You made a woman cry, Niou." He sighed.

"What is it to you Sanada?" Niou retorted, glaring at him, "For your information, I didn't pressure her. She came here knowing why the hell I brought her here for. I even told her we were coming here. She never said no," he hissed "I wouldn't have taken her home if she didn't want to come. I repeat; she is not a saint!"

"You shouldn't have suggested it in the first place." Sanada leaned back in his armchair, still keeping eye contact with Niou. "We don't treat women that way," He said dryly.

"Oh! What do you know about women," Niou said sarcastically.

"Do NOT talk about her that way." Sanada said, his voice sounding very low and dangerous.

"What is it to you Sanada? She is dating me, not you. Besides, I didn't want to make love to her. I just wanted to make out." He sighed, annoyed about the whole situation. "Let's not talk anymore about this matter." _I need to figure out what to do_ , he thought "You are coming to Hiroshi's tonight, right?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course I am coming," Sanada said, getting up, "Everybody will be there." He walked to the kitchen, washed his cup, and walked back to the living room. He looked at Niou, "I'm going to nap a bit."

"Yeah. You do that," Niou said flipping the channels on the television. "Genichirou…" he said, turning his head backwards on the couch's top to look at Sanada, "Thank you for driving Fay home. I appreciate it," he said and looked away.

Sanada looked at him, faintly shocked by the sincerity in Nious's words. "You're welcome," He said, walking to his room.

* * *

_Christmas Eve at night_

"Excuse me, but why am I being dragged here? And in a dress?!" Aya demanded, trying to walk properly.

Fay rolled her eyes, holding Aya's wrist gently. "Aya, you need to stop being a drama queen over a dress. You and I have this argument every week." she pulled Aya with her into Atobe's huge mansion.

Aya pouted.

Fay glanced at her and pinched her nose. "You're here giving me moral support. Atobe asked me to be at this party."

"Asked or ordered?" Aya asked, crinkling her nose.

Fay didn't answer. The truth was that she had been ordered because he told her that everyone representing the company will be there. Therefore, since she reports to him, she had to show her face and mingle with the crowd before her official announcement.

"You haven't even started!' Aya muttered. "How can he force you to go somewhere you don't want to on Christmas Eve?" she complained, tugging at Fay's shawl. "We could've been with Gen and Haru."

 _Yes, Aya. The first place I want to be at is with Niou_ , she thought sarcastically. The truth was that she had still not spoken to or seen Niou. Not since the disastrous date they had and she was starting to feel guilty about that.

"Have you seen Haru, Fay?"

Fay wanted to answer, but got interrupted.

"You're late."

Fay and Aya looked up to see a very handsome man in a suit approaching them. The minute Fay recognized him, she crossed her arms. "Look, you either get me here looking beautiful and late or you don't get me at all."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, but there was an obvious smirk on his face. "Merry Christmas, Mishima," he said politely, looking at her. In a second, his eyes moved to where Aya stood. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Sawada Aya, my one and only."

Aya smiled at him as he extended his hand. She took it, but to her surprise, he turned it and kissed it gently. "Pleasure."

Aya blushed at the gesture and smiled at him. "It's always weird for a stranger to kiss my hand."

Atobe smirked and bowed politely. "I am Atobe Keigo," he said formally. "Thank you for offering me your great presence at my party tonight."

Aya blushed even more, making Fay roll her eyes.

Fay crossed her arms annoyed, but she thought about it for a second and grinned to herself. "You two will have to excuse me," she said, turning around. "Aya, I'll catch you later."

Aya looked startled for a second. _Did she… did she just leave me alone with him?_ She thought, going into a panic mode. Aya was struggling now between ideas to torture Fay and how to act in front of the man who is standing next to her.

"What do you do, Sawada-sama?" Atobe asked casually, studying her.

Aya thought for a minute and smiled. "I am a journalist."

"Impressive," he said, with a nod. "I had the distinct feeling that you looked familiar, now this confirms where I had seen your beauty before."

"Oh," she said and placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I am just an editor helper."

"Arn, it was merely a compliment," he said with a playful tone in his voice. _This girl is cute._

"Oh."

He caught her blushed look again and smiled. "You are very beautiful, Sawada-sama, so please don't be embarrassed by my words, for I only speak the truth."

Aya felt her heartbeat quicken. _Why do words like these making me feel all giddy?_ She thought, trying not to feel like she was still a young girl being fed sweet talks. "Thank you," she said kindly. "You have good taste then," she answered, making him look surprised.

Atobe chuckled at her response and took her hand again, kissing it gently. "And you have a good sense of humour. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-sama," he said, turning around and leaving her.

"Well, hello beautiful."

Fay rolled her eyes. "If your one and only hears you call another woman beautiful, I am sure she will pull your eyes out," she giggled.

"I am sure she will," Oshitari chuckled, "Did you find the place easily?"

"Yeah. I have been through this area before," she said as she took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. _I hate to drink, but I think this will make me feel better tonight,_ she thought, sipping it. "I wouldn't mind living in a mansion like this."

"Well, you could always go back to your parent's house." Oshitari joked.

"Not in a million years," Fay said, rolling her eyes "Hey, Arisa. Where were you?" she smiled cheerfully.

"Just looking around. This place is awesome." She piped up happily. "You should see the gardens." She winked at Fay.

"Fay." Oshitari rubbed his chin. "I don't see Aya. Didn't she come?" he asked, looking around.

'Yeah. I left her with Atobe." She sipped from her champagne. "He actually flirted with her," she said in an unpleasant voice.

"He what?" both Oshitari and Arisa asked, shocked. "What on earth is he thinking?" Oshitari muttered.

"Why?" Fay looked puzzled.

"Atobe is a renowned heartbreaker. He dates a woman for a couple of nights and then he changes," Arisa said, looking around, trying to locate Aya or Atobe.

"So he likes to sleep around," Fay muttered thoughtfully. "Well, I think Aya can handle him quite well," she laughed.

"He is a charmer. I would be careful if I was her," Arisa said, still looking around. "Oh! I found her. How did you ever make her wear a dress?" She giggled, "Did you blackmail her or something?"

"I will see you ladies." Oshitari bowed and left the girls, walking towards a group of men.

Aya approached the girls. "This place is fantastic. Did you see the garden?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh! He took you to the garden already? Talk about a fast mover," Arisa giggled; Fay laughed at the comment as well.

Aya just looked at her friends, confused.

"We are just teasing you," Fay said, hugging her arm. "I think his highness likes you."

Aya looked at her as if she was stupid. "Oh please! You can't say that! I only stood next to him for a few minutes."

Fay kissed Aya's cheek, making some people stare at her. "Call it my women's intuition."

* * *

_Later_

"Aren't you enjoying yourself Sawada-san?" Atobe strolled on the balcony to where Aya was standing.

"I am having a great time Atobe-san," she said sweetly.

"Then why are you here alone, arn?" he asked her while sipping his champagne.

Aya looked at him and laughed out nervously. "I am uncomfortable in this dress," she admitted.

He looked at her and smirked. "It suits your beauty well." he moved closer to her.

Aya frowned a little and took a step sideways to put some distance between them. She watched him and then said briskly. "Me? Elegant? No chance in that. Fay is the elegant one and with an air of a _lady_."

"I see," he muttered. "Would you like a drink?"

"Umm... Yes, please." She tilted her head, smiling at him.

 _She is sweet_ ; he thought, walking back inside to the ballroom.

 _Finally he left_ , Aya thought, _I am going to kill Fay for making me wear this dress_ , she whined inwardly, _I can't breathe_.

"I thought it was you, Aya." A briskly voice said behind her.

She turned around and froze when her eyes met the eyes of the person that spoke to her. "You?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah me. I didn't know you rolled in this high status of society?" He chuckled and moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. Atobe has invited all the high class society to his party." He looked at her, surprised at her ignorance.

"Niwa Tetsuya! You should leave! Immediately!" Aya glared at him. "I am not supposed to talk to you, especially after what you did." She turned her back at him.

He chuckled. "Well, that was an unfortunate incident," he said, standing next to her. "How is she?" he asked softly, looking towards the gardens.

"I am not telling you anything that concerns her," she retorted stubbornly. "You broke her heart. She changed into a different person because of what you did. Me and Arisa were the ones who picked up the pieces when she was in that state." She continued sadly.

"I am sorry, Aya," he sighed "I wish I could take everything back, but I can't."

"Why didn't you look for her?" Aya inquired.

"It's complicated." He ran his hand through his hair. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She crossed her hands and looked at him curiously.

"Arn, Niwa," Atobe said, frowning. He handed Aya her drink. "Here you go Sawada-san." He bowed politely. "What are you doing here?" he directed his attention to Niwa.

"You invited me Atobe, remember?" he answered sarcastically. "I didn't know you knew Atobe Keigo personally, Aya." He looked at her, amused.

"Umm… Well, Fay will start working for Atobe-san. Why do you care, anyway?" Aya asked, exasperated. She was feeling awkward with both men there.

"Well, I will see you later my dearest Aya." He kissed her cheek and winked at Atobe, before he walked away.

* * *

Fay was dancing with Oshitari when someone asked if he could have a dance with her. She nodded and went with him. When she looked up at the man's face, she froze instantly.

"What... what are you... doing here?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I am dancing with you." The man smiled sweetly, and pulled her closer to him as he started dancing again.

Fay didn't talk to him and she didn't even look at him while they were dancing. When the music stopped, she pulled away from him; she looked at him again, not believing that it was him. Niwa Tetsuya, there in front of her eyes. She walked away as tears weld up in her eyes.

 _Why is HE here?_ She screamed inwardly as she walked to the balcony, but someone caught her wrist. She turned and was shocked to see that it was him again.

"I need to talk to you. Please, let me explain," he said sadly. He touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers and dried Fay's tears. "I am so sorry I broke your heart."

"Are you?" she hissed, pulling her hand out of his. "If you were sorry Tetsuya, where the hell where you all this time, huh?" she snapped. "You are a liar and a jerk. I don't even want to look at you." She walked away from him, but stopped as she felt her anger rising. She turned back and glared at him. "How could you? Tell me? Explain!" she spat out angrily, her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry. It was a moment of weakness. We were lovers before I even met you," he answered, frowning deeply.

"That's your explanation?" she said, exasperated. "You really are a jerk. Not only have you cheated on me, but you cheat on me with another man!" she hit him on the shoulder out of sheer anger. "I cannot believe that you even thought of talking to me again." She glared at him, fuming and walked away, but stopped mid way.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, oh! That was fast_ , he thought, looking at Fay coming back to him.

"Why did you talk to me today? Why did cross your paths with me again?" she hissed, glaring at him dangerously.

"I want you to forgive me and give me one more chance. I love you Fay," he said, smiling lightly.

Fay was shocked at his confession; all her anger melted away with that simple phrase "You love me?" she whispered in disbelief, she looked at him. "You love me?" She asked him and moved closer to him.

He nodded, smiling gently.

SLAP!

"You JERK!" She yelled at him. "You love me? Are you joking! What a nice way of showing your love Mr. Two-timing..." she said sarcastically, "Oh! How much I hate you at this moment," she hissed. "Do not come near me ag..."

Niwa pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Fay was too shocked to even move when she felt his lips on hers so unexpectedly. Her eyes were wide, looking at his face. He bit her lower lip lightly and Fay opened her mouth lightly to protest, but he plunged his tongue into her mouth and gently caressed her hot cavern battling with her tongue. She closed her eyes and snaked her hands around his neck, playing with his hair while pulling him closer to her.

After a few moments into their passionate kiss that seemed like eternity, they pulled away to allow themselves to breathe.

SLAP!

"What was that for?" Niwa hissed, shocked. "I thought you liked it."

"You assume too much, Niwa." She looked away. "That was only something to REMIND YOU of what you lost the day you cheated on me." She glared at him. "Do NOT even think of talking to me again," she said quietly, then she turned and walked away, smiling to herself for getting her little revenge.

* * *

"Nice," Aya said, smiling cheerfully as Fay passed by her beside the balcony door. "Two very fashionable slaps, a very passionate kiss, and a pleased smile. Not bad," she laughed.

 _I wasn't aware that she was here,_ Fay looked at her "Well, I LOVED the first slap, thrilled that I got to slap him again. Enjoyed the kiss though, damn he is a good kisser." She pouted mockingly.

"Hehe... Well at least you got your revenge. I doubt that he will stop there though. He looked sincere when he said he loved you," Aya said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right. He loves none other than that ex-boyfriend of his that he cheated on me with." Fay took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Atobe really knows how to throw a party."

Aya looked at her as she remembered something. "This reminds me; please allow me to kill you when we get home." _Hmm… That's the third glass of champagne that Fay is having. I know she doesn't like to drink, then why is she drowning herself like crazy?_

"Why?" Fay asked with a mock hurt look on her face. "You aren't going to complain about the dress again, are you?" She rolled her eyes at the look Aya gave her.

"Don't roll your eyes. I can't breathe." She whined.

"Here you go Aya." Arisa handed a glass of fruit-punch to Aya. "Oh! Looks like the drama ended. How sad. What did I miss?" She grinned, looking from one to the other.

 _Did everyone witness what happened? Or are these two girls just nosey?_ "Nothing much, it was just two slaps and one kiss," Fay answered unsympathetically.

"Really? Aya, next time, you go get your own drink." whined Arisa playfully.

"I would if I could." She glared at Fay with a smile.

Fay laughed at Aya's antics and looked at her drink. "What's that? Fruit-punch? Are you in High School or something? Big girls drink champagne." She grinned. "Give me that." She took Aya's drink, gave it to a passing waiter, and asked him to bring her a glass of champagne.

"You know I don't like drinking much," Aya complained to Fay before she stopped her childish antics, looking at the men that approached them.

"I don't either," Fay muttered, gulping down her whole glass of champagne.

"Hello ladies," said Oshitari, smirking. "Having a good time?" he asked, kissing Arisa on the cheek.

"Yeah," All three answered at the same time and they all laughed.

"Aya, aren't you going to dance?" Oshitari asked with a devilish smirk.

She eyed him carefully. "You know I don't like dancing very much," she answered indifferently.

"Here. Drink this." Fay offered Aya another glass of champagne.

"I don't like..."

"You whine too much." Fay rolled her eyes.

"Arn, you shouldn't force her to drink if she doesn't want too," Atobe said, walking out to where they stood. "Give me that." He took the champagne glass from Aya.

"You guys, I am thirsty and you are playing with my drin..." she whined until she froze when she felt two hands circle her waist and pull her to the dance-floor.

"Dance with me," Niwa said firmly.

"Why me?" Aya cried, out in shock. "Fay, come here," she pleaded before she was pulled between the crowds.

Fay and Oshitari looked shocked, Arisa was giggling and Atobe watched the scene with a frown adorned his face.

Aya was dancing with Niwa on the other side of the dance floor. "Why me? You know I don't enjoy dancing. Besides I am feeling uncomfortable in this dress," she complained, frowning. _Also, you're not exactly on my top list of favorite people._

"First, don't frown. Second, you look very beautiful. Third, I need your help," Niwa said half laughing at Aya. He had always liked her; she was always a good friend to him.

"And what makes you think I will help you?" she asked, eyeing him. "Fay has already found someone, you know."

"It doesn't matter. Fay and I are meant to be together," he smiled, "So, can I count on your help?"

Aya looked at him wearily and thought for a second. She finally looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "No. I can't help you, Niwa," she said.

"Fine," he said firmly. "I will do what I have to do, alone."

"I will not be a part of this Niwa. What happened to _your boyfriend_?"

"I said it's fine, Aya. As for _him_ , he is fine too." He smiled.

"You are hopeless," Aya sighed. "Anyway, I have to go," she said, leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Aya returned to where her group of friends were. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Fay grinned and hugged her. "It's alright, babe," she said swiftly, and held herself up a bit. "Uh-oh… the floor's moving," she said, giggling.

Atobe caught her waist and helped her stand up. "I think… I think someone had a bit too much to drink."

"Hmm…" she murmured, putting her head on his shoulder. "You are so right," she agreed, closing her eyes.

Atobe rolled his eyes and looked at Aya. "Sawada-san, she's all yours." He moved Fay gently into Aya's hold. "Make sure she goes straight home and that she doesn't overdo it. I would offer you a ride, but I will not be able to do so until the night ends."

Aya nodded, _that's very sweet of him,_ she thought.

"Fay doesn't drink," Oshitari said, watching Fay. "Did she know she was drinking champagne?"

"Yes," Aya answered. "I just don't think she realized how many she had."

Atobe smiled and bowed. "It was a pleasure to have you attend my party Sawada-san." He kissed her hand, looked at Fay with a frown, and walked away.

"Yuushi, I will go get our coats, could you drop us home?" Aya pleaded, holding Fay lightly.

"I would have loved to take you, but I have to stay. Besides, we will be spending the night at my parents' house." He apologized.

"That's alright! I will drive you home Aya." The same voice she had heard earlier spoke.

"No. Anyone, but you," Aya said exasperated, looking away.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby." Niwa put his arm around Fay and dragged her towards the entrance of the manor to collect her coat. "You know you need me more than you want to admit. Plus, who's going to take care of my angel when she's like this," he said, holding Fay tightly.

Aya rolled her eyes and looked at Arisa, obviously bothered.

"This should be fun." Arisa hugged Aya. "Call me in the morning for details." She winked.

Aya frowned. "Yeah. Loads of fun!" she muttered sarcastically, walking away.

The trip home was rather quiet. Aya didn't say anything as she held Fay who was sleeping on her shoulder. She glanced at Niwa and was wondering what he was thinking. "You're regretting it, aren't you?"

Niwa looked at her sudden question and smiled sadly. "Perhaps," he said softly, continuing to drive.

Aya didn't like his answer. It sounded sincere, and she didn't want to believe that Niwa Tetsuya had at least one degree of sincerity in him. She hated him and disliked him greatly for putting Fay through that emotional turmoil.

Finally, they reached their destination and Niwa carried the sleeping Fay while Aya led the way. "Is she eating properly?" Niwa asked, feeling how light Fay was.

"She pigs as she pleases," Aya confirmed, taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

Niwa let out a sigh and carried Fay inside. He put her down on her bed and took a minute to study her. Without thinking, he moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

Aya noticed the gesture and almost felt sorry for him, but she remembered how he had betrayed her. She remembered how upset Fay had been and how it had taken a dramatic effect on her character. Aya straightened her shoulder and spoke. "Niwa, you can leave now."

Niwa moved a hand through his hair wearily and looked at her. "Umm… Do you mind if I crash here tonight? I kind of live far away and have no energy to drive back home."

 _I don't think so!_ Aya thought to herself, but let out an unwinding sigh when she saw his puppy eyes look. _I hope he behaves…_


	7. Chapter Seven

DING DONG

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Yawned Aya walking to the door; _I wonder who it is at this hour_. She yawned; _I wonder what time it is_? She stopped and looked at the clock on the side-table in the doorway. She gasped when she saw that the time was already 11:30 am. She opened the door and froze yawning!

"Oh! Sorry." Sanada blushed as he saw Aya in her Pooh Bear pajamas at the door.

"Sanada-san!" she whispered shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas." He looked straight at her face, a light hint of blush on his face. "We agreed to have brunch today before lunch."

"Oh! Merry Christmas and I'm sorry." She pushed her tongue out and scratched the back of her head smiling brightly, "Please come in." _Damn it! I forgot that we were going to meet today?!_

He walked in the apartment and they went to sit in the kitchen since the living room was occupied.

"Was someone sleeping in the living room?" Sanada asked as he looked at the sheets and pillow on the couch.

"Umm… No one important," Aya said indifferently, not paying attention to Sanada's question, "Coffee or Tea?"

"Tea, please." He sat at the kitchen table "Is he a relative?"

Aya stopped and looked at him smiling. "Fat chance. He is Fay's ex-boyfriend. We met him at the party we went to yesterday and he brought us home," she replied handing him his tea.

"Didn't you tell me that she was driving when we spoke last night?" He bowed his head lightly as a thank you for the tea.

"Well, she was in no state to drive and now that you mention it, I have to find a way to get her car back." She placed her finger on her lower lip. "Oh well! I will think about that later." She smiled sweetly at him, "Would you like some cake with your tea?"

"No, thank you. I am fine with just tea," he said softly.

"Would you mind if I go change?" She blushed. _I'm such an idiot for forgetting my brunch date with him._

"No, I will be fine."

Aya left him and went to have a shower. She changed into her everyday clothes and walked out of her room. Before going to the kitchen she took a peek at the living room to make sure Niwa was still sleeping.

 _Oh! That's weird. He is probably in the kitchen_ , she thought absentmindedly. She strolled to the kitchen and saw that Sanada was all alone.

"Umm… Didn't Niwa come here?" she asked, looking around.

"Niwa?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Oh! That's odd…" she whispered. "I hope he… if he has… argh… I am going to kill him," she said and stomped off to Fay's room. "Come with me so I don't kill him!"

Sanada stood up without any questions and followed Aya.

They opened the door to Fay's room and froze.

Aya gasped at the scene. She covered her mouth to stop the squeal from leaving her mouth and she stood frozen shocked. She even felt Sanada stiffen next to her when he saw Fay on her bed soundly asleep with Niwa next to her.

Aya looked at Sanada and saw his eyes shocked. "Sanada…"

He shook his head. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm disappointed too, Sanada," she said softly.

"I didn't expect her to…"

'Not disappointed in Fay, Sanada!" Aya snapped, walking over to the dead two bodies. She held the side of the bed sheet that covered them and with one quick move, removed it off them. "I'm disappointed in YOU for thinking that Fay would sleep with this piece of crap," she said, making him realize that the two sleeping on the bed were fully dressed.

"I can hear, you know," Niwa muttered groggily.

Fay stirred and held onto her head. "My head hurts. Oh my head…"

Aya helped Fay up and glared at Niwa. 'You've over welcomed your stay, get out now," she said harshly, helping Fay sit up. Aya rubbed her back gently, noticing that Fay was in pain.

Niwa swore softly and did as he was told after washing up.

Aya helped Fay lay down on her bed and hugged her. "Get some rest, ok?" she said quietly. She walked out, after covering Fay and looked at Sanada. "Could you please watch over her? It's too late for us to go for brunch, I'm sorry. I have to finish some stuff now that I had planned for after our meeting."

"It's alright," he said, smiling at her. "At least I got to wish you a Merry Christmas,"

Aya blushed and hugged him lightly. "Since you're in a great mood, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Tell me."

"Can you watch over her while I get my things done? I hope I'm not imposing this on you, but I don't want to leave her alone," Aya said softly,

"I can only stay for an hour, Aya. I need to go to my parents for lunch after that."

"Umm… Can you take her with you?" she said. "She'll start feeling horrible if she wakes up and is left alone. Please just take her with you and then we'll pick her up. Haru has to see his sister, so he agreed to have a late lunch with Fay and me later."

"Oh… So they're finally going to see each other?" he asked, _Masaharu's been ignoring her for sometime now…_

"Yes?"

"I see. What about her family?" he asked.

"We are her family. The last time she saw her parents was in the stone age…" she muttered bitterly. "I don't want to leave her alone on this day because she gets hurt easily. Also, I am sure that this is the reason why she drank so much last night."

"I… I… Umm…" He looked at Fay's sleeping form. "I guess I could take her with me." He sighed. _I have never taken a woman back home in my entire life… I'm sure this will shock the family…_ He sighed again because he knew he was in a dilemma.

"Thank you so much Sanada-san." Aya moved close and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed. "Umm… I will call you later Sanada-san. Oh!" she ran out of the room and came running in again. "This is for you. Merry Christmas."

Sanada took the gift from Aya and just nodded "Merry Christmas to you too."

After what seemed like forever Aya smiled, "Well, I should be going then." Then turned and left. _Why didn't he kiss me_ , she thought sadly, _does he not like me?_ She left with that thought.

* * *

Sanada studied Fay as she slept. She was sleeping on her side peacefully with her hair framing her face. He looked at his watch and let out a sigh. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, but he knew he was running out of time. He moved out of the chair and stood up, stretching his arms. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he shook her. "Mishima-san?"

"Hmm…" she whispered, stirring.

He smiled at how comfortable she looked and shook her again. "Fay?" he called, using her first name.

She blinked and looked at him. Without thinking, she immediately sat up, but groaned, holding onto her head at the sudden rush of movement. "Oh…"

He held her hand, but to his surprise she slapped it away. "Don't touch me," she snapped angrily.

He blinked taken aback by her action.

Fay held onto her head, swearing softly and glared at him. "You thought I slept with him," she accused. "How could you think so low of me?!"

"I thought you were sleeping!" _She heard me?!_

"I was drunk! Not deaf!" she yelled, standing up, but she lost her balance and he held her.

"Easy."

Fay hit his shoulder. "How could you think so low of me?" she whispered, hitting him again. "How? How? How?" she repeated, tears in her eyes.

He held her tight and rubbed the back of her hair. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I am sorry, I didn't… I wasn't thinking," he said, sitting on the chair and she fell onto his lap. "I wasn't thinking."

Fay moved closer and put her head on his chest. "I hate you for thinking that," she admitted. "What if Aya never pulled the covers, you would've thought…" she clutched the front of his shirt. "I'm not that easy."

He put both of his arms around her and nodded. "No, you're not."

Fay relaxed in his arms and allowed for the warm feeling to sweep through. She looked up at him and realized that his face was only inches away. _So close, yet so far away,_ she thought, moving her thumb across his lips.

He actually leaned forward a bit and they almost kissed, but both of them instantaneously moved away.

Fay pouted and looked down, still in his arms. _I could never do that to Aya, never._ She didn't want to leave, but got off and hugged herself. "It's best that you leave," she said quietly. "I'm going to spend the day in bed."

"Won't you join me for a Christmas lunch?"

Fay looked at him suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

"I'm having lunch with my parents and Aya had to leave," he explained. "I'd like you to join me. It's not nice spending Christmas on your own."

Fay waved her hand with a shrug. "I'll live."

"I'm serious," he said, standing up. "I would hate to leave you here all by yourself."

"Yeah… Yeah…" she mumbled, looking away.

* * *

_Downtown Tokyo_

Aya was walking to the grocery store when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I told you to call and tell me want happened when you left," Arisa demanded from the other line of the phone.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Merry Christmas to you too sweetie," she simply said.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas!" squealed Arisa. "Now tell me the juicy news."

"Arisa, I am going to the grocery store, do you mind if we talk later?" Aya answered dryly as she entered the store.

"Umm... I guess. Please give my love to Fay."

"Yeah. Say hi to Yuushi and Kaede. Love ya." She sighed and closed her phone; she did her shopping all the while thinking that maybe Sanada was not interested in her.

* * *

_In Sanada's car_

They were driving mostly in silence; Fay had a habit of singing the songs she liked when they played on the radio. Sanada had a light smile on his face every time she sang to one of those childish tunes.

"You know I can see you smile." She looked at him cheerfully, feeling better already "I know I am off-key, but I do enjoy singing." She looked outside from her window "Where are we going exactly?"

He looked at her amused; there was no awkwardness between them the moment they got into the car. "First, I didn't complain about your singing. Second, we are going to Kanagawa. That's where I lived all my life."

"Umm... Kanagawa, huh? I've never been there before," Fay said thoughtfully.

"Did you always live in Tokyo?" He stopped at a red light, and changed the radio station while waiting.

"No... We grew up in Chiba. We went to Rokkaku Junior and High school there." She slapped his hand away from the radio. "That's my favorite radio station. Stop staring, green light. Go!" she said teasingly.

"Umm... you are a bossy woman."

"Oh! I didn't know that you could joke." She poked his arm. "I thought you were too serious."

"I am serious, but try living with Masaharu for 5 years. You are bound to get infected."

They drove the rest of the way while Fay teased him endlessly, until they reached their destination.

They arrived at Sanada's house after another hour.

"Is this your home?" Fay asked looking at a traditional house with a large garden and another traditional building on the left side of the main house. "It's huge!"

"Its ok, I guess. That building over there is our doujo." He pointed to the building on the left.

"Dojo? You learn martial arts? I thought you played tennis." she asked, looking around excited. She never saw a traditional house as beautiful as this before.

"I have been studying martial arts since I was four, but my passion is tennis," he said and motioned her towards the gates.

"So, who will be here?"

"My parents, grandfather and brother," he said and motioned for her to walk forward.

Fay glued her feet to the ground. "Are you sure I won't be intruding?" She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Sanada took her hand in his and pulled her lightly to follow him. "Yeah. It's alright." He opened the door and led her inside. They took off their shoes and he took her coat and hung it. Fay wore the slippers that where offered to her and looked around stunned. It was a beautiful house, made all in wood.

"Oh! Genichirou you came," said a smiling lady, dressed in a beautiful pale green yukata. "Oh! And you have company too." She continued delighted. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Genichirou's mother." She bowed politely.

"Oh! Nice to meet you too Sanada-san," Fay said sweetly, bowing back in respect.

"Oh! How sweet. She is cute Gen-chan," Sanada Akiko teased her younger son. "Why don't you take her upstairs so she could put on something more appropriate for dinner?" She bowed again. "Please excuse me."

"Your mom is so sweet. I like her." Fay piped up excited "What did she mean by 'something more appropriate'?" She looked at him puzzled.

Sanada scratched his chin. "I didn't think about that," he said thoughtfully. "We are a very traditional family; my Grandfather and father are very strict on some things. You need to wear a yukata for dinner." He looked at her with a straight face.

"A what? I have never worn a yukata in my life before. Well, maybe when I was seven for the Shichi-Go-San festival, but never again. I don't know how to wear one," she admitted, embarrassed.

"Wait here." He left her standing by the stairs.

After a few minutes, Sanada Akiko came and took Fay to her room to give her a yukata from her closet. The room was big enough and had two futon on one side of the room, some furniture here and there and a big wall-closet on the other side, which was opposite the window of the room.

Fay looked at the yukata offered to her and was stunned by its beauty. The yukata was light grey overall and was adorned with small sakura flowers of white and light pink color.

"This is so beautiful. I couldn't wear this," Fay said sheepishly. "I don't want to ruin it."

"It is a beautiful yukata, I agree. It will suite you perfectly," The older woman said smiling warmly. "Besides, you are the first girl Gen-chan has ever brought home." She chuckled lightly "It would be an honor for us if you wore that."

Fay blushed furiously "Tha… thank you for that Sanada-san, but… but I am not Sanada's… girlfriend." She looked away embarrassed.

"Oh! Is that so?" Sanada Akiko laughed. "My son wouldn't bring a girl, oh! Sorry… woman I mean if he wasn't serious about her."

"No… no… he is dating… my best friend," Fay said, waving her hands franticly in front of her. "We are just…friends!" She sighed. _Why does the word "friends" echo as a hollow sound when I say it?_

Sanada Akiko looked at her amused. "Let me help you put the yukata on," she said smiling sweetly. "I will get you some underwear."

Fay sighed again, _she is so sweet I could love her as a real mother_ , she thought while her fingertips were brushing over the silk yukata, _I guess Aya is very lucky_.

A few minutes later, Fay was looking at herself on a full-body mirror. She couldn't believe that she looked so beautiful in the yukata; _I wonder how I will look like in a kimono_.

"You look beautiful my dear," The older woman said placing her hands on Fay's shoulder and looked at the image in the mirror with a warm smile. "I am so proud for my son's choice."

Fay's face turned into a thousand different shades of red and looked away from the mirror. She felt the older woman leave her and she looked back at her image on the mirror. She gasped when she saw Sanada's reflection behind hers as he looked at her intensely with a warm smile on his face. It was the same smile she saw on his mother a few minutes ago.

"You look beautiful," Sanada said softly, not taking his eyes away from Fay's reflection on the mirror.

Fay turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Sanada." She moved closer to him. "Your mother is very kind for letting me wear this beautiful yukata." She smiled embarrassed.

Sanada cupped her face with his hands and moved closer to her. He leaned slowly down and their eyes were locked into a trance. Fay slowly moved closer to him and touched his hands with hers. Their faces were very close and their bodies pressed lightly into each other with their lips only centimeters away.

"Genichi… Oh! I am sorry! See you down stairs." Laughed the man who walked in on them.

When they heard the voice of the young man they both jumped away from each other flushed and embarrassed.

"I am very sorry Sanada. I… We… Please, let's forget about this," Fay pleaded softly, turning her back at him and looking down on the floor. "Please, leave and forget what happened. Its not… right… Aya… she really likes you Sanada." Fay's voice faded into a whisper.

"I am sorry." Sanada was embarrassed. He had turned his back on Fay and was looking towards the stairs. "Nothing happened, Mishima-sama." He walked away with a deep frown on his face.

 _How could this happen_ , she thought frantically as she put her hand on her chest, trying to ease her raging heartbeat, _I should not let myself get carried away like this_. She scolded herself mentally.

 _You are a jerk_ , Sanada thought as he walked down the stairs frowning, _you have Aya, stop making a fool of yourself_ , he sighed loudly.

* * *

_Grocery store, downtown Tokyo_

After purchasing everything she needed, Aya strolled back home quietly. Her phone rang again for the second time.

She sighed and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Arisa, I told you that I'll call you later," she complained.

"I can see you are in a bad mood. Merry Christmas Aya." Niou chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry Haru-san, but I am not in the best of moods. Are you still coming over?" Aya said as she entered the now deserted apartment.

"Yeah. I'll be there in an hour. My sister canceled on me, so, do you feel like keeping me company?"

""I'm not exactly thrilled for being a last minute call, but you're fun, so why not?" she said, placing the bags on the kitchen floor.

"You're an angel," he said softly followed by a light chuckle.

She looked at the fridge and saw a tag on their message board. ' **I feel like crap and I hate you for making him take me out to lunch! I'm going to kill you when I return! I love you… and oh… Merry Christmas!** ' Aya laughed half-heartedly, and began to get ready for her lunch with Niou.

* * *

_At the Sanada residence_

"Umm… I am sorry, but I am looking for Sanada-san," Fay asked the man standing in front of her with his back facing her.

He turned around and looked at her. He whistled "Well, sweetheart, in this house you should be more specific of which Sanada you are looking for." He smiled mischievously. "Are you my little brother's girlfriend, Mishima-san," he said grinning at Fay's blushing face. "I am Yosuke, nice to meet you."

Fay was looking at the man in front of her bewildered, _he looks exactly like Sanada_ , she thought staring at the handsome youth. "Nice to meet you too, I am Mishima Fay."

"Yeah. I know who you are," he said with one hand on his chin and the other supporting it over his chest. He looked at Fay from top to bottom "Hmm…"

Fay looked at him confused, _is there something wrong with me; why is he looking at me like that;_ she panicked. She decided to voice her questions. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked concerned.

"Hmm…" he grinned "Nope. It seems that my brother has very good taste." He put his arm around Fay's shoulder and looked at her amused. "Who would have guessed? Daaaaad!" Sanada Yosuke called and pulled Fay to walk with him.

Sanada heard his brother call his father in a manner that reminded him of a small child calling his father to show him what he discovered. _I hope Fay is doing alright_ , he sighed trying to wear his own yukata, _Oniisan can be a handful_.

 _Oh my gosh! He is the opposite of Sanada! What do I do?_ Fay tried to reason with herself inwardly.

"Dad. This is Genichirou's girlfriend. Mishima-san. Mom probably told you already." He grinned mischievously. "Have a seat, Fay." He motioned her to sit "She is cute, isn't she?" he nudged at his father.

"Oh! You met Yousuke and my husband," Sanada Akiko said to Fay as she kneeled down beside her.

"Umm… Nice to meet you Sanada-sama." Fay bowed politely at Sanada's father.

He looked at her with a stern look on his face which was deprived of any emotions as he bowed to her respectfully.

Fay just looked at him alarmed, _he doesn't like me! He doesn't! Wait, I know that look… wow, Sanada takes after his father for sure_ , she thought looking at Sanada Kenshin. _What a nice family, Yousuke and his mom are the total opposites of Sanada and his father;_ she kept going with her train of thoughts until she felt a warm hand on hers and looked at the source of it.

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen dear?" the older woman said with the same warm smile on her face.

"Umm… Sure. I would love too Sanada-san," Fay said just as warmly.

"Aha… so that was the Sanada-san you were looking for," Sanada Yosuke said cheerfully and winked at Fay. Fay just looked at him flabbergasted and he just waved at her as if she was leaving. She stood up and felt her knees numb but didn't want to show that she was not used to the kneeling position. She walked slowly behind the older woman since she was not used to walk on traditional shoes either.

 _I feel like I am an out of place item in the house_.

"My dear do not be frightened by Genichirou's dad, he is a very good man, just very strict that's all. Gen-chan is a lot like him. You-chan on the other hand is the exact opposite." She smiled and poured some tea for her and Fay. "I am very sorry that you have to wear a yukata. I believe that Gen-chan told you that we are a traditional family." She gave Fay a mug with steaming tea. "Fay, do you mind if I call you Fay?" she asked, looking at Fay.

"Please do." Fay smiled sweetly. She felt so relaxed being around the older woman that she didn't care about the honorifics or suffixes.

"Thank you my dear. I can see that you are not raised to wear yukatas and sit in the kneeling position." Fay blushed embarrassed. "It's alright my dear." The woman touched Fay's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You seem to be a very polite and well educated lady, so it really doesn't matter if you are not raised in our ways. All I want from you is to promise me that you will always look after my baby boy."

Fay looked at the older woman startled "But… I am not… we are… he is just a friend."

Sanada Akiko laughed gently. "A woman's intuition is strong but a mother's is powerful and always right." She gave Fay a light peck on her cheek. "My son likes you Fay, and I like you."

Tears gathered in Fay's eyes from the loving words Sanada's mother spoke to her. _Yes I could love her like a real mother_ ; she thought and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Sanada-san for making me feel like I am a part of your family." She wiped her eyes again and smiled. "I got the best Christmas present for this year. Thank you." Fay stood up and bowed respectfully to the other woman.

Sanada Akiko embraced Fay. "You can tell me all the problems you have weighing over your heart. As for my son and you, I see the most brilliant future together." She smiled warmly. "Will you help me set the table dear?"

Fay nodded smiling happily, she was feeling overwhelmed with joy, she felt lucky that she had met this family and Sanada, but could only hope for a miracle to happen so they could be together.

* * *

_At the girl's apartment_

"ARGH! He frustrates me!" Aya muttered, putting her glass down. She looked at Niou from the table and let out a sigh. "Am I unattractive?" she asked softly, looking at him more intensely.

Niou looked at her a bit surprised. "Unattractive? What brought this on?"

Aya pouted and sat up. "I don't know… I guess its frustration. I don't know where I stand with him," she admitted. "He hasn't kissed me or anything."

Niou frowned, rubbing his jaw. "Maybe he respects you too much."

"Oy!" she snapped, slapping his arm gently. "He respects Fay as well, but that didn't stop him."

"I wasn't aware of that little detail."

Aya looked down. "Fay would never hide something like that from me," she said quietly. "Plus, it didn't mean anything, but I think it was just unexpected so she had to let me know."

Niou didn't say anything. In fact, he was a bit speechless, _no wonder they have awkward moments between them_ , he thought bitterly, _no wonder she cut me off twice._ "I'll talk to him."

"Oh, no..."

"I'll talk to him, Aya," he said, winking, _maybe get him off Fay for a change_.

Aya didn't say anything. 'Thank you, Haru."

Niou laughed. "This is my gift to you angel," he said, handing her a neatly wrapped package that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "PRESENT!" she squealed, holding it. She laughed and opened it. "I love it!" she said happily, taking out the bracelet he got her. It was a beautiful thin bracelet that was purely simple and silver.

He laughed again. "I got Fay the one in gold because I know she likes that color more, but I am not sure that she would take it under the circumstances we are in."

"I'm sure she will love it. I know that she will apologize to you. Fay isn't a person to be mad at someone for a long time. Umm, maybe except Niwa. Hehe…" she giggled.

He smirked, but turned serious. "Will she, Aya?"

Aya looked at him seriously and nodded. "Yes, because you bought this for her and did it yourself," she explained. "Fay has issues on this holidays, it's not the happiest for her at all."

He didn't say anything.

"It's because…"

"That's enough Aya," he said softly, interrupting her. "Let's talk about you and Sanada. I want Fay to be able to trust me; I will make her tell me why she's not happy during Christmas."

"Fay is a lucky woman then."

"And so are you, Aya," he said sincerely. "Sanada is one of the best men I know, he will take good care of you."

She blushed at that.

* * *

_At the Sanada residence_

"Itadakimasu." Everyone at the table said and started eating.

Fay was sitting next to Sanada Akiko and opposite Sanada. She wasn't on a kneeling position but was sitting sideways as best as she could. She was feeling a little intimidated by the presence of the Grandfather. She looked carefully towards the trio of Sanada's, Grandfather, Father and Son. They were eating quietly and had a very serious face on. She was amazed at how wonderful they looked and how intimidating too. Sanada Yosuke on the other hand was making small talk with his mother and they were both laughing.

"So, Fay. Do you like my moms food?" he laughed. "I dare you to say no."

"Fay?" Sanada asked before Fay could answer back at his brother. "When did you get on first name basis with her? You should have more respect towards a guest," He said strictly eyeing his brother. _Why do I feel like I'm the older one sometimes?_ He thought wryly, annoyed by the way his older brother was acting.

Yosuke shrugged. "She doesn't mind, do you Fay?" He winked at her.

Fay was speechless, she felt so embarrassed. Both the Grandfather and Father had stopped eating and were looking at her. She looked away.

"Would you stop Yo-chan, embarrassing the poor girl." His mother reprimanded him softly. "Don't mind him my dear. Yosuke is just like a big baby. He is harmless," She whispered softly only for Fay's ears.

Fay looked at her smiling face and felt at ease. She smiled back and resumed eating quietly.

"So, Genichirou, this is a serious relationship I presume. It's the first time you have brought a woman to the house," The Grandfather said sternly looking at Sanada and then at Fay, who blushed.

Sanada choked on his food when his Grandfather spoke and looked at him shocked. "Mishima-san is just a good friend," He said looking at his Grandfather straight in the eyes.

"Huh? How come I walked in on you two kissing earlier?" Yosuke asked, scratching his head.

Both Sanada and Fay almost choked on their food. Fay looked up at Sanada with pleading eyes because she was embarrassed. He nodded and looked at his brother. "That was not what you saw."

"I know what I saw," Yosuke said stubbornly.

Sanada let out a sigh. "Don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"Look…"

"Enough." Said Sanada's father strictly "Yosuke, grow up. It's his right to kiss his girlfriend. Don't tease him." He looked at his eldest son with a very serious emotionless face.

"Sorry." He bowed.

Fay and Sanada both blushed at his father's words. They looked at each other and then looked away immediately. Sanada Akiko and Yousuke were both laughing softly at the two youngsters.

After dinner was done, Mother and Son went to clean the dishes while the serious trio walked to the sitting room to talk. Fay walked to the kitchen and stopped when she heard Sanada Akiko and Yousuke talking in a serious tone.

"Yo-chan, you shouldn't pick on your brother like that," The woman said seriously "Nor the girl. You shouldn't embarrass his girlfriend like that in front of your father and grandfather." She turned towards the sink. "The poor girl is all alone here. As much as I love his girlfriend, I don't understand why she is not spending the day with her family."

"She is not Gen-chan's girlfriend." Yousuke piped as he dried some glasses. "He isn't seeing anyone yet. There is a girl he likes and its Fay's best friend. Plus, she doesn't have a family, well that's what I know…"

Sanada Akiko stopped the washing and turned to look at her eldest son. "What are you talking about?" she inquired. "Did you look at them? They like each other."

"I can see that mom, but what Gen-chan told me is that he is physically attracted to Fay. He likes the other girl more." He sat at a chair. "Or at least he thinks he does. He is confused."

"Confused. Yes, he probably is. He obviously doesn't understand that he is in love with the poor girl." The older woman shook her head. "And the girl. She is so sweet. I'd love to have her as a daughter…" She turned around at the sound of broken glass.

Yosuke got up and left the kitchen. He walked in to the dinning room and found Fay on the floor trying to pick up some broken glasses. Sanada came running in the room too and walked to Fay.

"Be careful you might cut yourself," he said and helped her pick up the rest pieces.

"Ouch!" Fay let out a small cry and looked at her finger. There was blood running from a small cut.

Sanada saw Fay looking at her hand and took in his own. He looked around for something to wipe the blood with, but didn't find anything so he put her finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. Fay was looking at him wide eyed as the tears were still staining her face. She wasn't crying about the cut, but was shocked with what the older woman had confessed to her son Yosuke. She felt such a surge of emotions thump her heart that she dropped the glasses she was holding while she burst in tears.

"Are you alright? Oh! You are crying?" he asked, startled noticing that Fay was crying.

Fay cried softly, rubbing her eyes as they stood up, pulling her hand from him. "Your mother… Your mother's so nice," she whispered. "I never knew a mother could be so nice," she admitted, looking down.

Sanada didn't know Fay's story, but he knew one thing and that something had to do with her mother always seeming to upset her. He was standing next to her in the dining room and placed his arm comfortingly around her. "Whenever you need to talk, I am here listening, ok?"

She nodded quietly, tears still falling down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

Neither noticed the couple that where looking at them by the kitchen entrance smiling softly at the young couple.

* * *

_At the Atobe Mansion_

"Sawada-san, you shouldn't have come all the way here," Atobe said, greeting her by the door, one hand in his pocket. "I could've sent it with one of my drivers."

Aya smiled and held Fay's keys up. "You didn't have her car key,"

He smiled. "That's true," he said, leaning by the door frame. "I could still have sent the driver to collect the keys, you know." He stood up straight and walked towards Aya.

Aya giggled and studied him. She was surprised that the great Atobe Keigo she has heard about was actually someone not that much older than her. "Umm…?" she said, thinking of something. "Atobe-sama, I hope this doesn't change your opinion about Fay," she asked suddenly out of the blue. The truth was that she had been worried about what he thought of Fay all night. She had hoped that she didn't jeopardize her position in the company by drinking like that. However, at the same time she knew that she didn't need to worry because Fay didn't make a fool of herself in anyway.

"I'm not that worried," he answered truthfully. "I know things happen and I imagine she's important to you guys because Yuushi called me this morning and told me the same thing."

Aya nodded. "I'm glad, and in case you're curious, she is fine." she said with a sincere smile.

His gaze softened and he smiled. "And you, Sawada-san? How have you been?"

'I am good," she said thoughtfully, her eyes glittering in the sun. "It's Christmas Day so I am happy."

"Oh yes," he agreed softly, looking up at the sky. "Do you have any plans today?" he asked out of curiosity.

Aya nodded excitedly. "Yes, I met with a friend for lunch and later tonight will see someone for dinner."

He looked at her with a deep thoughtful look. "Someone special is always nice," he murmured, rubbing his jaw.

Aya blushed and looked down at the way he had said that. "As much as that is true, he is someone special to me," she admitted. "But I'm not sure if I am yet." She coughed, looking up at him again. "And… umm, you?" she suddenly changed the subject not knowing why she had shared that information with him.

"It's just me today," he answered quietly, looking at her again. "Well… I'm sorry to have kept you, Sawada-san."

Aya hesitated, ignoring his apology. "Wait… you're spending Christmas alone?" she demanded, looking at him flabbergasted. "What is it with you people and spending Christmas alone?! You're as bad as Fay."

He looked taken aback by her shout, but composed himself. "Hmm… as bad as Fay?" he asked thoughtfully. He went quiet for a second and let out a sigh. "You need to ask yourself what we have in common then." He winked, hands in his pockets. "Anyway, it's nothing I'm not used to," he said. "Maybe one day you'll have dinner with me."

Aya frowned at the way he said that. She studied him and liked how handsome he looked, but decided not to do or say anything now. Finally, she decided that it was time to go. "Atobe-sama, I don't know the answer to that, but thank you."

Atobe nodded, eyeing her. A tomboy she was in her getup, but there was no denying the curves she possessed. He grinned and bowed lightly. "The pleasure was mine and my invitation still stands, so do consider it one time," he said, pulling out his business card from his pocket and handing it to her. With that said, he turned to leave as he saw Aya embarrassed as she walked to Fay's car.

* * *

_At the Sanada residence_

Fay was folding the yukata as best as she could, she couldn't remember how it was folded. She heard a knock the door of the room she was in and jumped.

"Yes? Please come in," she called softly and the door slid open.

"Hi." Yosuke walked in and sat on the floor next to the door. "I just want to say I am sorry for being a jerk today." He bowed. "I like teasing my stiff brother." Fay laughed at that.

"It's alright." She giggled. "You are a teaser, who would have guessed that there would be someone like you in this family."

He grinned widely at Fay's statement. "Well, I took it from my mother. She is a greater teaser than me. You should see her tease my dad." He laughed like a little child. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you, although neither my father nor grandfather would think badly of you."

She smiled. "Thanks for telling me that."

"They have faith in Gen-chan's choices, so they know you are a nice person." He continued in his cheerful tone looking at Fay amused as she tried to fold the yukata. "How did you two meet?"

Fay stopped what she was doing and sat back looking at him. "Well, we met at the 'VOX'. It's a bar in Tokyo. He was with a friend. Niou."

"Oh! The trickster?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he likes my friend Aya and I am currently dating Niou." a tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

"Oh! You are one confused woman." He laughed "I like Niou. But you are not for him." He continued smiling happily.

"Can I ask you one question?" Fay asked softly.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How old are you? Sanada is 25."

"I am 29." He scratched the back of his head.

"Go figure." She rolled her eyes, and Yosuke laughed.

"I like you Mishima Fay," he said and sat up. "My brother likes you Fay, but he is a very stubborn and proud man. What he likes in Aya is her cuteness and spontaneous character. Plus, I hear she has an amazing voice, but he does not love her." He looked at her seriously. "Take some time to yourself and think about all the times you were alone with my brother, and you will see that what I am telling you is the truth." He opened the door and stepped out. "If you love your friend, try and pull him away from her, because he will only break her heart and he won't even know what he has done." Before closing the door he smiled and pointed to a paper on the floor near the door. "One last thing, I left you my phone number. Call me whenever you are in need of anything Fay-chan." He winked and closed the door behind him.

Fay was confused after everything that Yosuke told her. She couldn't help, but wonder why he opened up to her like that. She moved and picked up the paper. There was a number written on it. She put the paper in her pocket and slid open the door. She looked right and left and she noticed Sanada Akiko coming up the stairs. She blushed, but she had to do this.

"Umm… Sanada-san… could you please help me fold the yukata," she said, bowing. "I am hopeless." She apologized.

"You are not hopeless child." She laughed cheerfully. "Come, I will show you how to do it." They walked to the room to fold it. She showed Fay patiently how to do it until she was able to do it on her own. "You see. It was simple. When you fold them every day you get used to do it." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you for everything Sanada-san."

The elder woman looked at Fay and surprised herself by hugging her lightly. She wasn't woman to hug a stranger from day one, but she was getting good vibes from this woman and she sensed that Fay needed a hug. She held her and petted her hair tenderly like a mother would to her child.

Fay wiped her eyes and smiled at the woman. "I have to go now. I hope to see you again." She got up to leave.

"Fay dear, wait a minute," The woman said softly. Fay turned and looked at her puzzled. She saw her get a bag and placing the yukata and everything else in the bag and then being handed over to her. "This is yours now."

"No… no… that would be too much Sanada-san," pleaded Fay embarrassed.

"Well, I would like you to have it as a Christmas gift." Sanada Akiko smiled gently.

"But you gave me the best present I ever had in my life Sanada-san. A day with your family," Fay said emotions filling her heart and tears welling up her eyes once more.

The woman took Fay's hand and placed the bag in it. "You… my dear Fay, gave me a better gift. The gift a mother always dreams of. The dream of having a beautiful and loving daughter."

Fay was stunned and the tears rolled from her freely.

"Thank you… thank you so much." Fay whispered.

Sanada Akiko wiped Fay's tears with her hands. "Maybe one you will tell me about the pain you have in your heart dear." She smiled softly and Fay nodded smiling delightfully. "Now go before my son comes raging up to kill me for upsetting you." She grinned.

Fay looked at her bewildered. _This woman had the same mischievous smile as her older son Yosuke._

"I am only teasing you dear. Yousuke probably told you so right?" she laughed.

Fay just nodded happily and left to go downstairs where Sanada was waiting for her.

* * *

_On the road_

Aya was thankful to leave. She didn't know what just happened between her and Atobe, but she knew that he had actually asked her out. Normally, she would've screamed I'm seeing someone else, but somehow those words never came out through her lips.

It also bothered her when he said that she needed to ask herself what he had in common with Fay. It bothered her a lot that she couldn't figure it out. She turned on the car followed by the heater.

 _What do Atobe Keigo and Mishima Fay have in common when it comes to Christmas?_ She thought annoyed. _I know Fay hates Christmas with a passion, but that's because…_

_Oh!_

Aya let out a sigh and felt sad. She knew the answer. It took her little time to realize it, but she got her answer. The answer was simple. They both hated Christmas because they were both lonely and without a family.

* * *

_In Sanada's car_

"Your mother."

Sanada looked at Fay as he drove and wondered what she meant.

"Your mother is very nice, Sanada," she said softly, looking down. She moved her hand smoothly over the yukata that his mother had insisted she take with her and smiled sadly. "She reminds me of everything my mother is not."

His gaze turned serious and he kept his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry to hear that, Fay," he said quietly. "However, I need you to know that you have done very well for yourself considering that you were not raised properly by your parents."

She nodded quietly, blinking her tears away. "I wish I could agree with you," she said sadly. "I am not an angel, Sanada," she admitted. "I've never gone crazy as drink like hell nor do drugs, but I've had my share of relationships and I'm not too proud of most of them."

"But you're not going crazy now, are you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Aya asked me not to leave you alone."

"Why did you bring me to your home, Sanada? You've never taken anyone there before." _Why did you make me feel so special today when I was actually imposing? Why was your family so nice to me? Why didn't you keep denying that we were in a relationship when we left? You sounded like you were okay with it…_

He moved one of his hands and placed it gently on top of hers. "I am comfortable with you, Mishima Fay," he said sincerely. _Too comfortable sometimes… I think I'm officially in trouble…_

* * *

_At the girl's apartment_

"Welcome home you guys." Aya jumped in front of Fay and Sanada when she heard the door open and wanted to give them a small fright. She giggled. "Sorry, I just wanted to tease you both."

"That's Aya for you," Fay said to Sanada as she took his coat and hang it. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thanks you Mishima-san." He bowed politely.

"Fay," she said smiling. "Didn't we agree that you will call me Fay?" She walked to her room to place the yukata in her closet.

"So, how are you feeling?" Aya popped her head in Fay's room. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the paper bag with the yukata.

"It's a yukata. Sanada's mom gave it to me." She placed the yukata on a shelf in the closet. "They are very traditional. I had to wear it and then she gave it to me as a gift." Fay smiled.

"Oh!" Aya said meekly, _I guess she had a good time, she looks better._

"Shall we?" Fay stood in front of Aya. "We have a guest." She left with Aya and they both walked to the living room. "Do you want something to drink Sanada?" she asked him, walking up to him.

"No thanks. I should be leaving soon." He looked at Fay and then at Aya, who sat next to him. "I need to go home and check on Niou." he smiled softly.

"Umm… I think he said he was going to Hiroshi's," Aya said thoughtfully. "Don't know who he is though." She winked at him playfully.

"Oh," Fay said, picking up a rather peculiar looking envelope from the stack of envelope on the table. It caught her attention because it was a beautiful dark red envelope and it also had her name on it.

She looked to her side and saw Aya and Sanada sitting on the couch talking quietly.

She was alone with the two of them and let out a sigh at being the third wheel. _Why can't I have that? Why can't I be in that situation? Sanada! Aya! You're both being idiots!_ She contradicted herself. _For god's sake, one of you needs to make a move._ Looking at the envelope again, she picked up the letter opener and tore it open gently, not wanting to ruin the delicate velvet.

The first thing that she saw was a card – an expensive one. She opened it and frowned when she noticed a cheque in it. Not bothering to look at the amount, she read the content of the card.

 _We love you! Merry Christmas! Mom and Dad from Paris_ ~

She hated this. She hated this feeling as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She crumpled the card in her hand and looked at the cheque, it was for 1.5 million Yen and she cursed out loud, making Aya and Sanada look at her.

"Fay?" Aya asked.

 _I may accept cheques during the year for stupid things, but how dare you send me a cheque for Christmas! How dare you send me a cheque without giving me a proper Christmas call?_ Fay turned around, tearing the cheque and throwing it on the floor. Without saying anything, she walked straight out of the living room and went to the kitchen.

Aya's phone rung at that moment and she picked it up not looking at the caller ID "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, Merry Christmas," said a woman's voice from the other side of the line.

"Mom? Hey, Merry Christmas. How are you? Dad? The kids?" she smiled excitedly "Yeah, Fay is here too." She got up and put her hand over the speaker. "Just a minute." She whispered and walked to the balcony. Aya stopped talking and watched quietly as the scene enfolded in front of her. She wasn't prying, but she felt like she needed to see this.

Sanada had his hands on Fay's shoulders with his head down, talking to her. "You said this is normal, why are you crying?"

"Because it hurts every time," she said softly, rubbing her eye with one hand. "It hurts so much…" she hugged herself. "Why does it hurt so much in order to ask to be loved?" she whispered, looking down.

"Come on," he said gently, moving her hair back. "There are a lot of people who love you."

Aya hang up from her mother and began dialing another number. She placed the phone to her ear. "Hey. Where are you?"

"At my friends, I told you that," Niou answered "Do you need something?"

"Haru… when are you going to make up with Fay again?" she asked softly.

'Aya, is that what you called me for?" he asked, a tone of irritancy in his voice.

Aya looked down and let out a sigh. "I love you and her very much. You two are being very stubborn and I think you can work it out. Haru… she's very upset and I know you're the only one who can make her feel better."

"How the hell…" he muttered. "We only went on one date, Aya and it was a disaster," he said quietly. "It's not going to work out, and… wait… you said upset… What upset her? Aren't you her friend? Why aren't you consoling her?"

"Sanada is! He has been consoling her for the last ten minutes because you're so stubborn and won't call her!" Aya snapped.

"We are not going through this again Aya. She has to apologize to me. She's great, but the chemistry's not there, so forget it. As for her and Sanada, they have the same brick attitude sometimes, so just leave them be."

"I know." Aya muttered softly "I know… it's just that… I want someone to be there for her," she said quietly.

"I don't know what to tell you, Aya. Let's discuss it tomorrow, please." Niou said quietly, _I hate yelling at you babe_ , he thought, _I am sorry._

* * *

After an hour, Fay was at her room while Aya spent some time with Sanada. She was discussing a lot of things with him and even mentioned a trip. "Fay's kind of depressed, Gen…" she admitted, "and I want to do something different for her."

"Why don't you girls go away for a weekend? It would do you both some good to get some fresh air at the mountains," he said.

Aya thought about it for a second. "Would you and Haru join us?"

Sanada coughed and looked away for a second. "Do you think it's wise to invite Masaharu when he and Fay haven't even talked after their first date?"

Aya looked at him excitedly and nodded. "I think they're perfect for each other. They just need to try!"

Sanada watched her wryly. _Fay is more brokenhearted than you can imagine, do you really think that he is the one to fix it?_

After discussing the details for their trip Sanada stood up and told Aya that he had to leave. She walked him to the door with a grin on her face.

Sanada on the other hand was thinking about the whole plan and sighed when he saw Aya's excited smile. "It's your call, Aya, but I don't think that…"

"So, we agree?" Aya asked sweetly, interrupting him while she placed her hands behind her back.

"Aya…" he began, but stopped when he saw her puppy eyes looking at him innocently. "Fine… fine…, but know this, Aya… He will kill you,"

"He wouldn't dare!" she said cheerfully, hugging him. "Not with you there." she kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter Eight

_December 28th_

"Where are we going?" Fay asked while she was driving.

There was no answer to her question and was extremely annoyed by the whole situation. _I am driving to hell knows where and she is not talking to me._ Fay glanced sideways to see what Aya was doing and found her friend singing the song that was playing on the radio totally ignoring her. _Oh no, you are not playing dumb on me Aya,_ she thought as she turned off the radio.

"Hey…" Aya started to complain but was cut off by Fay.

"You have been ignoring me for the whole trip." She stopped the car on the side of the road. "Now, you better tell me where we are going or I am going to throw you out in the street and go back home," she said pointing her finger at Aya.

Aya backed away, as much as she could. "Umm… If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore." She pleaded with puppy eyes.

Fay glared at her dangerously. "That will NOT work on me. Now, spill it or I will count to three." She crossed her hands and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine… fine…" Aya said moving her hands in front of her frantically to make Fay calm down. "I booked us 3 days at a hot spring resort," she sighed defeated. "It's near Kawaguchi-ko Lake on top of a mountain." She looked at Fay and grinned, "Satisfied?"

Fay rolled her eyes and started the car. _What the hell got in to her all of a sudden,_ she thought as she drove through the highway towards Yokohama; _though the idea of relaxing in an onsen… is quite tempting._

She kept driving while Aya was singing along with the songs on the radio. She looked at the big sign that wrote the city that was on there way. "Yokohama, huh?" she whispered. _I wonder what he could be doing today._ She thought wryly, _I wonder if Yosuke was right._

* * *

_(Fay's flashback)_

_Fay swore out loud as she ran out only in a towel to the phone._ _I'm going to kill who ever is calling and I'm going to murder Aya when she gets home because I have repeatedly asked for a phone extension in the bathroom…_ _"Wait, damn it!" she yelled and then stopped when she realized that it was Aya's cell phone._ _And I'm going to kill Aya for forgetting her cell phone when I'm in the shower._

_She frowned and picked it up. "Yes?"_

" _Aya… oh… its Fay, right_ _?"_

_Fay felt warm, standing there listening to his strong voice. For a second, she forgot that she was only in a towel and frowned. "Sanada?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry to have disturbed, but I was wondering if Aya was around."_

_Fay felt her heart…_ _why do I keep forgetting that he is Aya's boyfriend,_ _she thought sadly. "No, I'm sorry, but she went out to run an errand and forgot her phone." She sat down on the sofa. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

" _I was hoping if she could meet me," he admitted. "I don't have a car and I promised to see her tonight."_

_Ah yes… you tend to keep your promises,_ _she thought sadly. "Where were you guys supposed to meet?"_

" _At your place to be honest, but I'm half an hour away in another district. I might be late."_

" _Oh…"_

" _Yes, so I wanted to let her know that I will reschedule and..."_

" _I will pick you up," she interrupted._

_Sanada paused. "I will never allow you to…" he began after finding his voice._

" _Sanada, Aya's been slaving herself in the kitchen for you, so she will kill you if you don't show up. Plus, this is Aya! Do you know how long it took me to teach her how to cook?"_

_Sanada went quiet again._

" _I'll take your silence as a yes," she said with a chuckle. "Tell me where you are," she ordered, walking back to her room._ _I really feel like seeing you, so please don't cancel on Aya tonight…_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Fay looked at Aya taken aback. "I am fine. Why?" _Did she understand I was thinking about Sanada?_

"Umm… Nothing, I was just wondering if you were better after that raging moment of yours earlier," she answered and continued with her singing.

 _She is completely dense,_ Fay thought chuckling softly. _I guess Yosuke was wrong._

* * *

_(Fay's Flashback)_

" _I'm sorry, I'm late!" Fay exclaimed, panting in front of Sanada. "I…" She tried to stable her breathing and looked at him sheepishly. "I was doing my hair."_

_He watched her and felt tenderness towards her. She was dressed very casually, but still managed to look beautiful in only a pair of jeans, turtleneck and boots. Her hair was curled at its ends and she looked really innocent. "No… I'm sorry for asking you to help me with this."_

" _No! No! I love my baby! Of course, I'll help you find a gift for her," she said cheerfully. "We can go to Kumiko-san's shop and get it for her."_

" _Where is that?"_

" _It's at the far end of the street," Fay answered, looking around._

" _Okay, wait here and I'll get my car!"_

_She shook her head and held his wrist. "Nope, we're taking the bus! Come on! The weather is beautiful and it's only two stops away!" she pulled him towards the bus stop._

_Sanada bought tickets for the both of them and they got in. He noticed that it was crowded as Fay tried to walk through and he stayed close by her side. She stood quietly by the side, her back towards the window and tried avoiding many of the strange men that were rather close._ _I think this was a bad idea,_ _she thought, noticing the many leers she was getting._

_She hesitated and just tried to hug herself properly so no one would touch her. However, the next step came rather unexpected when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Stay close," he whispered, looking at her._

_She nodded and stepped closer as he put an arm around her. Fay stood by his side, and tried not to think at all of how natural and comfortable the situation felt like. During the whole ride, her heart was beating fast; she just hoped that he couldn't feel it as her body would touch his during the bumps. She was thankful when they finally reached and she immediately stepped away from him, getting off the bus._

_They didn't say anything as Fay led him to Kumiko's store. Fay walked in and the door rang the familiar sound it did when it had new customers._

_Kumiko looked up and smiled. "Hi!"_

* * *

_Nah, it was just a coincidence. Both times he was looking for Aya. Yosuke is totally wrong, he doesn't like me,_ Fay kept thinking as she drove around the outskirts of the city. Aya showed her the rest of the way since she never had been around that area.

"I wonder how you came up with the idea of the onsen resort." Fay asked looking at both directions before driving forwards.

Aya grinned mischievously. "I needed a break and you do too." She looked at Fay and batted her eye lashes. "Park the car in that parking space." She pointed to her right.

* * *

_At the parking lot, inside Sanada's car_

"Genichirou, I am bored. Would you tell me what the hell we are doing here?" Niou asked in annoyance, but got no reply in return. _What the hell he is thinking,_ he complained inwardly as he leaned backwards in his seat and crossed his hands behind his head.

"You know, I don't like you when you turn secretive on me," he sighed and turned his head to look at his friend. "Talk to me for Heaven's sake," he exclaimed exasperated.

Sanada looked at him taken aback. "I have nothing to say Masaharu," he answered quietly. _You are late Aya,_ he thought sighing inwardly, but he moved forward a bit when he saw a car entering the parking lot.

"What is it?" Niou asked when Sanada opened the door and walked out of the car. "Genichirou?" he shouted but was ignored. _I hate this._ He decided to follow Sanada and got out of the car. "Damn its cold," he whispered and placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He started walking behind Sanada but stopped midway when he saw Aya hoping in front of him. He looked at Sanada and saw Fay talking to him. "Wow… Easy sport," he said when Aya jumped to hug him.

"Haru, I am so happy to see you," she said cheerfully and pulled away. "Come with me." She took his hand in hers and pulled him to walk over where Sanada and Fay were standing, but she was pulled back by Niou.

"Wait a minute!" he said looking at Aya straight in the eyes. "You schemed all this, didn't you?" he asked as Aya broke the eye contact and looked away without saying a single word. "Sanada isn't capable of thinking something to that extent. That's something I would do." He smirked and cupped her chin and moved her head so she would look at him. "So, do you confess?"

Aya blushed and pulled her tongue out. "I confess," she said with a smile. "That's because you two are so damn stubborn!"

Niou let go of her and smiled. "You are evil. Lets go." He passed by her and walked to Sanada. "Genichirou, its cold what are we going to do now?" he asked without greeting or looking at Fay.

Sanada didn't answer him but spoke directly to Aya. "Are we going to take my car?"

"Yes, I think its better," she answered with a smile. "Fay lets go get our things." She pulled Fay along with her to the car to get there things.

 _This will a vacation from Hell,_ Fay thought sighing inwardly as she pulled her bag from the trunk of her car.

 _This definitely won't be fun,_ Niou thought rubbing his jaw looking at the girls and turned to go sit in the car.

 _Oh dear!_ Sanada sighed defeated.

"We're hiking!"

Fay felt the color drain from her face. She looked at Aya as if she had said something incredulously stupid. Fay looked at Sanada, who stood next to Aya and Niou, who she was so not ready to face yet. She knew she was set up by Aya, but she didn't know that this was going to be the consequences.

"Earth to Fay!" Aya said cheerfully, waving her hand in front of Fay's face. "Are you ready?"

Fay looked horrified. "Aya! Do I look like I'm dressed to HIKE?!" she demanded, referring to the skirt she was wearing. "You said that we were going to a hot spring resort."

"A ski resort which is up there." She pointed at the top of the mountain.

Fay frowned.

"Stop being a brat, and start walking," Niou muttered.

Fay looked at him sharply. _Why is he here? What the hell is Aya trying to do? I haven't seen or spoken to Niou since our date!_

"Haru!" Aya scolded. "Fay didn't know," she said. "That's why I got these."

Fay blinked.

Aya held a pair of trousers and a football shirt in front of Fay. _That is so Aya's way to piss me off_ , she thought smiling sweetly at Aya.

Aya threw them at her and then took out a pair of sneakers. "Go and change behind that rock," she ordered.

"Wow! This is a beautiful place," Aya exclaimed happily, clutching Sanada arm.

"I am… exhausted!" Fay panted as she dropped to her hands and knees. She felt someone pass bye her, so she lifted her head and saw… "Niou," she whispered. She still hadn't apologized to him. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for their disastrous date, but never got the chance to do it. _I will do it_ ; she thought and struggled to her feet.

Aya helped her carry her things, smiling sheepishly.

"Hehe… Sorry Fay, but that was the only way to come up here," she said, trudging cheerfully.

Fay rolled her eyes. "Next time, warn me, or else I will push you down the cliff." She grinned mischievously.

Aya gasped at the look Fay gave her.

They walked through the entrance and were greeted by warm heat coming from the fireplaces adorning the interior of the resort. The resort was build mostly of wood and stone. The entrance was spacious and was joined with a cafeteria on a five stair lower level. The sleeping rooms were on the back side through the entrance and were all either double or single traditional rooms. The onsen was on the left wing of the rooms and the ski slopes over the right side of the whole building.

They were given opposite rooms. Each room had two futons and a small low table with cushions around it. On one corner of the room was a television and next to it a wall closet. It had a heater, so the room was warm enough for people to stay in. Also, they were given yukatas and bathrobes.

"Umm… this room is great!" Aya piped leaving her things on the floor. She opened the closet and looked inside, then moved to the window and looked at the beautiful scenery. "There are yukatas in the closet, probably for the onsen."

"Yukata," Fay muttered slowly, remembering the beautiful yukata she got from Sanada's mother on Christmas day. "I think I will go for a hot chocolate at the cafeteria. Are you co…What are you doing?" Fay asked Aya, who had just changed into her Poo Bear pajama.

"I am tired, need to rest my body."

"You were jumping like a joyful bunny a few minutes ago," she exclaimed exasperated. "I am leaving. You drive me crazy." She walked out of the room and walked across to the boy's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to respond before she slid it open.

"Umm… Guys I am going for a hot chocolate. Do you want to join me?" she asked looking at Niou and Sanada.

Niou said nothing and started taking off his jacket and turtleneck.

"I am sorry Fay, but I am tired. I would like to rest a bit," Sanada said firmly.

Fay nodded and then looked at Niou.

He had his back at her. "I am going to the onsen," he said dryly. Fay said nothing to him but wished Sanada a good rest and left. _So much for adventurers; they are tired already; and they call me untrained,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. She walked quietly downstairs and frowned. _I don't think Niou is in a forgiving mood… frankly, I don't think I want to apologize either._

"You're being rude."

"Shut up," Niou muttered, putting on his yukata, behind the special place to dress. "You don't know what happened."

"Then tell me what happened."

Niou shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I won't say anything. It's embarrassing for the both of us."

"Niou," Sanada said, crossing his arms. "I don't know what happened and it's none of my business, but it's clear that she's upset with you being here. Could you at least ease up around us all because if Fay's upset then it would ruin Aya's mood as well."

"That was forty two words in one sentence," Niou muttered. "Whenever you use more than five then I know you're serious," he said with a sigh.

"I'll go join her and leave you to think."

"Don't bother," Niou said, walking out of the room. "I'm still going to the onsen." He left without saying anything else. _What the hell? I only went on one date with that woman! Why are they all acting like we're a divorced couple?!]_

* * *

Fay walked into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty table. She found one next to the fireplace in the rear end of the room. She hurried to get a seat because she was afraid that someone else would sit there. It was ironic that someone read through her thoughts, another man sat at the same table just as she reached it.

"Umm…sorry but I saw this table first," she said politely.

"Oh?" the young man said raising his eyebrow. "In that case, I sat here first," he answered with a smirk.

Fay placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I am not in the mood to argue," she said annoyed.

"Look, I am not a man to disbelieve a beautiful woman, but since there is no other place available, I think we should share this table," the young man said smiling sweetly.

Fay narrowed her eyes looking at the man in front of her. _Why does he look familiar to me?_ She thought, eyeing him dangerously. _I am not buying his innocent act, but he's cute, so why not?_ She shrugged, sitting down. She picked up the menu and skimmed through it ignoring the other man.

"Thank you." Was all the man said sitting right across her, his smile never fading.

Fay lifted her head and looked at the man, she shuddered seeing his smile. _I am some scary vibes from him._

They both ordered a cup of hot chocolate. Fay turned her gaze to look at the fire burning in the fireplace and the man was looking around at the different people in the spacious room.

Their orders came after a few minutes. The waiter placed each cup in front of them and left after bowing politely.

Fay sipped on her hot chocolate quietly, without looking at the man, but could feel his intense gaze on her skin. She shivered and looked at him annoyed. "Would you mind not staring at me," she said as softly as possible, trying not to show her irritation.

"Oh! I didn't realize I was staring," he said looking at her straight in the eyes. "Are you alone here?"

"I don't think its any of your business." She sipped her hot chocolate, not backing off from the staring contest. _Why does he look familiar? I have seen this face before! I just know it._

"You are very interesting." He chuckled "So, are you alone here?" he asked again.

Fay narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I am here with friends." She looked away annoyed. "You said we were only going to share the table, you didn't say anything about talking."

"Oh! Where are they? I don't see them." He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, completely ignoring her last remark. "What's your name?"

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked, looking at him in surprised. "Just so you know, I am not interested in playboys like you." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hehe… you sure are a very interesting woman." He chuckled. "I am Yukimura Seichi. Photographer." He winked.

Fay sighed. "I don't care Yukimura-san." She looked away. "Please don't share so much information. I already have someone special."

"So cold. It doesn't suite you," he said calmly as if her words never reached his ears. "Besides, I am a photographer for National Geographic. So you can relax." He laughed. "And for your information, if I wanted to seduce you, I would have already."

She looked at him raising her brow. "You are very confident," she said indifferently.

"Don't flatter yourself miss, you are not my type." He smiled sweetly looking at her intensely.

"Seiichi?"

Both Fay and Yukimura turned their heads to the voice they heard. Fay was shocked and Yukimura just grinned and stood up to hug his friend. "Genichirou. Now this is something I never expected." He laughed.

"Seiichi. What are you doing here?" Sanada asked his friend smiling warmly.

"Sanada. You know this man?" Fay asked shocked at the greeting exchange of the two men.

"Oh! Fay!" He looked at her surprised, noticing she was sitting at the same table with Yukimura.

"So, you have a name! And it's Fay." He laughed cheerfully "Nice to meet you Fay-sama." He bowed politely.

Fay was looking from Sanada to Yukimura and back to Sanada again. She was waiting for someone to tell her what was going on. Both men sat on the table and Sanada looked at Fay.

"This is Yukimura Seiichi; he was my captain in Junior and High School. He is also my best friend," he explained calmly.

"Oh… I remember you now! I saw you in a picture at Niou's place!" After Fay looked at him perplexed trying to absorb everything he told her. A while later, when she released what was going on she blushed and looked at Yukimura embarrassed.

"I… I am so sorry. I… I didn't know who you were." She bowed respectfully.

Yukimura laughed and waved his hand "Nah…it's alright. It was fun," he said with his usual sweet smile eyeing both Sanada and Fay carefully. "So, Fay-chan," he said playfully. "Is he your special someone?"

Fay looked at him as if she wanted to kill him and then turned to look at Sanada, who had a surprised look on his face. "Umm… no," she said, wanting to kill herself. "That… That was just a lie to get you off my back," she admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Then answer me this, are you two here together _alone?"_

Fay blushed even more, but shook her head.

"Seiichi, you need to stop embarrassing Fay."

Yukimura laughed and looked at Fay who was glaring daggers at him.

* * *

_Next Day_

"I'm sorry, it seems this is not your type of outing," Aya told Fay.

Fay let out a sigh, looking at the slope underneath her. She frowned and was trying to decide whether to take the risk or not. "I'm sorry because I never told you I didn't ski before."

"Oh, come on!" She slapped her back. "With your rich parents?! I'm sure it was child's play for you."

Fay grimaced at the word 'parents'. "My mother was allergic to snow," she mumbled.

Aya hugged her arm. "Come on, girlfriend. It's easy; I know you're a great ice skater, so just go with the same flow."

Fay looked at her wryly. "I highly doubt that."

Aya kissed her cheek and moved away. "Watch me," she said, moving ahead and skiing down the slope.

Fay hesitated and noticed that they were all down waiting for her. She wasn't that confident because she had never done it. She moved a bit and went downhill. It was a small slope and she wasn't that ready. However, the minute she felt confident, she slipped. "Uh-oh…" she said, tripping and rolling hard onto the snow.

"Oh my gosh! Fay!" Aya exclaimed, running to her. "Are you alright?" she asked, rolling her onto her back.

Fay coughed, spitting snow out and looked at her wryly. "No," she said. "I have snow in my pants!"

Aya smiled and hugged her. "Let's go back up and try again."

"I'm sorry, but no." Fay shook her head, removing her skis. "Aya, I… I just don't want to do this. You hang out with Sanada and Niou. I just want to go back inside and drink something warm." _Aya, why are you trying so hard to make my relationship with Niou work? We only went on one date. One date is normal and we didn't click… why are you insisting Aya?_

"Stop being a coward and get your ass back up."

Fay and Aya both looked sharply at Niou who had said that. Fay simply ignored him, picking up her keys and went back up to the cabin. If he didn't want to be around her, then he should be quiet and leave her alone. 'I'll see you later, Aya." _I don't have to put up with his crap! And I seriously don't have to be around him if he doesn't want to be around ME._

The minute Fay was gone; Aya pushed Niou hard onto the snow in front of Sanada. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"You're being an intolerable ass! Could you stop picking on her?" Aya demanded, hands on her hips. "She already hates being here."

"I'm in the same predicament as hers," he muttered, standing up and shaking the snow off his hair. "Why are you insisting for us to try? We had one date, damnit! We didn't click! Get that through your head, Aya!"

"I want you to go up there and apologize to her," she said, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Over my dead body," he said, holding onto his skis. "I'm here to have fun, period." He walked back up to the slope, not saying another word.

"Sanada…' Aya looked at him for support.

He looked at Niou who was going up and then back at Aya. "Aya, let's enjoy our time. I wouldn't worry about them." _The best way to handle Masaharu when he's pissed off is to leave him alone,_ he thought knowingly. _Fay needs to calm down as well._

She let out a sigh and nodded.

* * *

"Idiot!" Fay muttered. "Idiot! Idiot!"

She was trying not to be very angry. She finally reached the resort again and caught a glimpse of him behind her; she decided to ignore him and walked to her room to change.

However, she did notice that he had ignored her as well and gone up to the top floor. _Knowing him, he probably wants to be alone,_ she thought with a sigh.

She walked to her room, but then stopped, looking down. _I am to blame for his mood,_ she thought, swallowing hard. Fay fought with her inner self and finally decided to follow him. She told herself that she would apologize to him. At least, she wanted to get that out of her conscious.

 _Why am I in this predicament?_ She thought, looking around. _I thought I was going to get some free time alone… I… I don't know what to do with Niou. Lately, someone else has been occupying my mind. Someone that shouldn't even be in my mind in the first place…_

* * *

Niou never went back down, but he decided to go to the top floor of the resort and enjoy the view with a cigarette. He didn't know why he kept picking on her, but every time he saw her, his blood boiled with want. He knew he was physically attracted to her, but he didn't want to go through that painful experience again. _She is one confused woman and I don't need that on my mind right now…_

"You're mad at me."

He looked at her, exhaling the smoke and nodded. "Yes," he confirmed, leaning on the balcony surface, looking at the snowy scenery below.

Fay walked up to him. "Will it help if I say I'm sorry?"

He let out a sigh and glanced at her. A few seconds later, he threw the cigarette away and turned around, his back leaning on the wooden banister. "I'm only here because Sanada insisted."

Fay frowned, hugging herself. "For what it's worth, I do want to try with you," she said honestly. "It… It was a mistake, Niou. My date with Sanada was awkward and… well… I think it was my fault when he kissed me under the mistletoe, but it meant nothing."

"Your face always says that it meant something."

Fay used all her inner struggle not to blush and she was glad that it worked. "Well I am telling you NOW that it meant nothing," she snapped angrily. She really wanted to try this. Even if she had a slight better feeling when she was with Sanada, she just couldn't do anything about it. Aya liked him and she continuously talked about him and Fay knew that she would never ever do that to anyone, let alone her one and only, Aya.

He didn't say anything.

Fay was disappointed at his silence. She withdrew quietly. "Anyway… I needed you to know that. Please… This is between us Niou. No one knows." She turned around to leave.

"Fay."

Fay stopped, turning back around to face him.

He wanted to say something, but then shook his head. "Goodnight." He said and turned his back at her.

* * *

_Later_

Fay struggled to get to here feet as she walked back outside again. She decided there was no use sulking in her room anymore, so she wanted to try the outdoor activities again. _Damn it, Aya_ , she cursed inwardly, _you and your ideas_. She moved slowly and tried to keep her balance, but was not so successful. A hand circled around her waist and steadied her. She looked confused at the person and saw…

"Niou!" she said shocked. He hadn't spoken to her after she had apologized to him. "I'm surprised you're helping me up…" she said softly, not looking at him.

He looked at her seriously, his face emotionless. "For now, you look like you need my help," he said, taking off his ski pedals. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Keep your knees slightly bent, that's to gain balance." He pushed her body forward a bit. "That's to gain more stability and speed. It's like skating, but instead of skates you have ski pedals." He walked away from her. "Do you think you can handle it?" He chuckled looking at her "You don't want to repeat this morning's fall, do you?"

Fay looked at him and placed her hands on her hips "Hey… You shouldn't make fun of me, ok?" she glared at him. "I am fine. Now go. Sanada and Aya are already down waiting for us." She positioned herself and hesitated because it seemed too high and she suddenly got a flashback of this morning's tumble. She bent down and took of the pedals. "On second though, I am too much of coward to ski again." She picked the pedals and looked at Niou who was laughing loud.

She walked and picked up the pedals. Niou had followed her and done the same thing. "So now what?" he asked.

"You could have gone down. Stop laughing," she murmured softly. She started to walk away, but stopped when she felt his arms around her waist. She stopped and he kissed her softly on the base of her neck. She felt warm inside from this small gesture. She turned and looked at him; he had a mischievous look on his face.

"I am wondering what's going on in that head of yours," she stated flatly "Is it even something I would like to know?" she asked not expecting him to answer. She knew that she had hurt his pride; therefore, she was not going to wait for an apology from him. She would just go with the flow and see the turn of events occur.

"I was just thinking about how to get down to our friends." He smirked. "I have a brilliant idea." He pulled Fay along with him.

He went ahead and rented a sled. _Is he for real?_ Fay thought looking at him as he pulled the sled towards her. They reached the top of the slope as she hesitantly walked behind him. He positioned the sled and motioned for Fay to sit on it.

"Are you crazy? I am not sitting on that thing." She crossed her hands and looked away.

"If you don't sit on it then I will throw you down the slope." He chuckled and eyed Fay.

She turned to look at him wide eyed. Somehow she was under the impression that he would throw her down because she never knew when he was serious or joking… so she took her seat in the middle of the sled.

Niou sat right behind her and hugged her while he reached for the rope that controlled the sled on its way down.

"If I die, I will come back and haunt you," she said and trembled at the sight of the slope in front of her.

"Don't worry," he whispered "I am holding you. Think of it as a roller coaster thrill ride."

"That makes me feel allot better Niou," she retorted sarcastically.

He pushed the sled and they were off the slope. Fay was screaming all the way down and Niou was laughing. He held on her tightly and directed the sled to slightly turn to the right so they could reach the bottom where Aya and Sanada were waiting for them.

They reached the bottom safely. Fay was in shock. She had leaned into Niou's body for safety and was trembling. When they stopped, she jumped off the sled and closed herself into Aya's arms.

Aya was laughing; Sanada was trying to keep himself from laughing at the sight of Fay. Niou was still sitting on the sled laughing out loud like a kid.

"I will get you back at you for this Aya," Fay hissed.

"Why me?! He's the one that put you on it." Aya laughed. "There is a coffee house over there." Aya pointed to a small wooden café. "Why don't you go over there and sit. I want to go through some more slopes." She giggled. "Unless you want to follow in the sled."

Fay groaned inwardly at her friend, _she can be so childish sometimes_. Fay walked towards the café without saying anything. She was annoyed at them for laughing like that at her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Aya talk to Sanada and Niou.

"Gen-chan, do you want to sit with Fay? You said you were tired." Aya asked Sanada with a smile on her face.

He looked at her; _she is the most innocent person I have ever known_. He nodded "Yes, I will join her. You be careful down those slopes," he said as he patted her head gently.

Fay and Sanada walked away together. Aya and Niou were looking at them from behind. "What do you think Haru?" Aya asked absentmindedly. "Will you stand a chance against me?" she chuckled and looked at him.

He looked at her smiling, _I was under the impression that she noticed_ , he thought. "Of course I will win," he said and wore the boots and pedals Sanada left him. "Ok! Let's go sport." He skied towards a new slope.

"Hey. Wait up cheater!" Aya called out and followed him.

Both Fay and Sanada heard Aya's shout and looked back at the duo that were sliding towards the slope.

"They both forgot to grow up." Fay shook her head smiling "Aya can be such a baby sometimes." She turned to walk again.

"So can Masaharu." Sanada completed her trail of thoughts.

They both looked at each other and smiled. _I wish it was just you and me Genichirou,_ Fay thought sadly, _gosh, I am so confused._ She sat at a table and told Sanada what to get her after he had asked her what she wanted. She looked at him walk away. _Why am I so confused… here I am telling Niou that I want to try with him, but I am thinking of another man,_ she shook her thoughts away as she saw him approach her.

"Here you go Fay," he said gently, placing the glass of fresh orange juice in front of her.

"Thank you, Genichirou." She smiled at him. "Were you honestly tired?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I haven't skied in a long time. I used to come with Yosuke when I lived at home. With now I hardly have time to enjoy myself. I only play some tennis with Masaharu," he said, sipping from his steaming cup of dark coffee.

Fay chuckled. "This was the first time I heard you talk so much." She looked at him and laughed at his blushing face.

"Well, I feel more comfortable around you and Aya now," he said looking outside the window.

Fay followed his line of sight and looked at the beautiful scenery. It was a wonderful picture of colors. Although white was the main color on the background. The people that were running, playing and skiing, wearing all those different colored clothes made the scene look as a whirlpool of magic lights flashing every now and then. Finally, after taking everything in, she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Fay looked at him, the heat from his body emitting through his gaze. His simple question made her feel electrified, it was as if he knew she was sad even before it showed on her face. It made her feel special and loved. No one could produce these kinds of emotions out of her.

"I am fine… now." She smiled warmly and sipped on her juice. _Maybe you and I are not meant to be, but I am happy that you exist in my life. At least that… is satisfying for now._

* * *

It was hours that Niou and Aya came back. They found Sanada and Fay by the tables still. "Aww… look at my baby," Aya said, watching Fay's head resting on her arms on the table. She was fast asleep. "What did you do to her, Gen?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quietly, looking at Fay. The truth was he was scared of waking her up because she had looked so peaceful. He stood up and looked at Aya. "Let's head back up," Sanada told Aya. "Masaharu can bring Fay."

"Umm…" Aya hesitated, but Sanada had already lifted her skis and bag.

"Come on, Aya."

Aya nodded and walked after him. The two of them walked closely and Aya decided to hug his arm. "Alright?"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

She smiled and kissed his cheek impulsively. "Thank you for agreeing to this," she said softly. "I'm having a lot of fun."

'I am glad, Aya," he answered, as they continued walking.

* * *

_Late at night_

"Argh!"

Aya blinked her eyes sleepily and saw Fay hitting the pillow. "Can't sleep?" she asked, half awake and half asleep.

Fay held her head and shook it. "No, I can't sleep." She rubbed her eyes annoyed.

Aya sat up lazily, hugging her pillow and looked at Fay. "It's your fault for sleeping the evening away. Haru actually waited for you to wake up and then brought you back …" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Go take a bath at the springs, it should relax you," she said, plopping herself onto the futon. "I'm too tired to argue."

Fay frowned. _A bath? At this hour?_ She thought, noticing that it was midnight. She contemplated going or not, but then stood up and decided to do so. She went to the dresser and decided to put on a swimming suit because she didn't want to risk being naked at this time of the night.

She took a towel, wrapped it around herself and went to the bath area. She admired the peace and serenity as she walked to the baths, but suddenly stopped when she reached the area. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Yukimura and Sanada looked up from the bath. "Mishima-sama," Yukimura said with a smile. "A midnight bath?"

Fay blushed a bit. "I'm sorry," she said with a bow. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't realize you were here, I will just go back." _Isn't this the women's bath? I'm actually embarrassed._

"It's ok," Sanada interrupted. "We will leave."

"No, I have a better idea." Yukimura intervened. "Join us."

"Eh?" Fay exclaimed. She thought for a second and then blushed. _Is he crazy? What if someone else walks in on us? Me? Alone? With them?_

Yukimura tried to stand up, but Fay objected "No… wait…"

"We're in shorts, Mishima-san." He laughed, knowing why she was embarrassed.

"Oh… OH!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Sanada stood up and took Fay's hand. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, helping her to walk down the steps of the bath.

Yukimura looked carefully at the scene in front of him and smiled. "Welcome to our sanctuary, Mishima-san." He teased.

Fay smiled and bowed her head lightly in acknowledgement. Then she looked at him. "I don't like you," she muttered. "You're always making fun of me." she told Yukimura.

"You're easy to make fun of," he remarked. "You get riled up easily."

"You're as bad as Niou then," she remarked, crossing her arms.

"Oh… Niou's here?" Yukimura asked surprised, looking around.

Fay looked at him. "I think he went to bed."

Yukimura studied her. "Are you here with Masaharu?"

Fay looked at him, trying to understand what he meant and then she realized what he was saying. "We're all here together, but if you're asking me where I stand with Niou, I'll admit and tell you that I don't know," she explained. "We only dated once and that's all the information you're going to get."

Yukimura chuckled and leaned closer to her making Fay actually back off, but he held her upper arm tightly and whispered something into her ears.

Fay pushed him away and looked at the floor. "Stop teasing me," she whispered embarrassed.

"Seiichi?!" Sanada said surprised.

Yukimura chuckled and leaned against the onsen's stairs. He closed his eyes, but still kept a smirk on his face.

"Are you feeling alright Fay?" Sanada asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm just not in a sleeping mood." She giggled _,_ deciding to ignore what Yukimura told her _._ "How come you two are awake at this time?"

"Oh! Just felt like relaxing when the hot spring is quiet without people," Yukimura answered, opening his eyes.

They stayed a good twenty minutes talking to each other about various things, laughing and teasing each other. Yukimura sensed that Sanada was very calm around Fay and was acting a lot different than he had known him all his life. This man before him was someone he always wanted Sanada to be. Smiling, laughing, and talking. A man that had emotions and wasn't afraid to show them. He looked at Fay and wondered if she had any idea on the impact and effect she had on Sanada. _Interesting, she is the one for him and he is subconsciously responding;_ he thought looking at both of them intrigued, _why is he not with her? I wonder!_

"Well, I bid both of you goodnight," Yukimura said, heading for the edge of the stairs. He pulled himself out of the pool and wrapped his towel around him. "Genichirou, chances are not freely given to us. So do try and make the most of every chance you get," he said softly. "Oh, and Mishima, do kindly remember the question I asked you and I'll see you both tomorrow." He walked away.

"What was that all about?" Fay asked perplexed at Yukimura's words. She didn't want Sanada to ask what he meant when he referred to her, but decided to look at Sanada for his statement. She looked down for a second and remembered the words he had whispered in her ears…

_But Niou is not your special someone, is he?_

Sanada looked at the hallway where Yukimura had walked out, his words ringing in his ears, _Genichirou; chances are not freely given to us. So do try and make the most of every chance you get,_ he contemplated on them for a second than felt a warm hand touch his shoulder shaking him lightly. Fay! He meant Fay, he thought alerted. He turned his attention to her; he was already in the pool more than he should be. He started feeling light-headed and shook his head to lift the burden away.

Fay put her hand on his upper arm and shook him. "Are you alright? You should get out! You know it's not good to stay in for a long time," she said worriedly. "Sanada!"

'I'm fine," he said, trying to move a bit, but felt unsteady so she immediately held his waist.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving away, but he put his arm around Fay's waist and pulled her close to him. He just wanted to make sure she didn't fall, but he knew it was the biggest mistake in his life for holding her like that. He felt her skin burn his, he looked into her eyes and saw longing, desire, maybe even love. He was confused. She had the ability to awaken all his senses in an agitated state of sensual tension. He leaned closer to Fay and his lips touched her cheek. Unconsciously, he trailed them to her lips slowly, sensually.

Fay trembled at his touch. She could feel his body heat running through her bare skin wherever there was contact with his skin. She blushed at the look he gave her. She then saw him lean down, therefore, she lifted her head and closed her eyes, and she felt his lips ghostly touching her cheek, than moving towards her lips. She moved her head a bit because she wanted to meet the lips that were approaching hers. She knew this was wrong, but just this one time… she wanted to feel alive like how she had when they were under the mistletoe.

Sanada placed his lips on hers and put his hand behind Fay's head to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss. He sucked on her lower lip gently and Fay moved closer into his arms.

Fay was so lost from the fumes, the heat, his heat, his kiss. She was kissing him with a passion she had thought she never possessed. She was struggling to keep her sanity. He was holding her so tight and she let her hands explore his beautiful, strong body. He detached his lips for a breath of air.

Fay moved her head away and breathed hungrily the air she needed. In a second, she was the one that moved closer again and she held his head tenderly. "Kiss me," she whispered against his lips as he proclaimed them and kissed her fervently.

After a few seconds, he began placing small kisses all through her neck. He was feeling afloat, he had lost himself in a whirlpool of emotions and feelings. They were his feelings, his emotions. The woman in his arms excited his senses in ways he never thought was possible. She was able to break through the iceberg and warm his heart. She was the only one that has seen him whole.

Suddenly, Fay felt a burden on her heart that she's never felt before. "Sanada!" Fay said softly, covering her face. "What the hell are we doing?" she demanded, trying to back away from him. It took all her will power to pull out of his embrace. She felt tears in her eyes as she felt a coldness engulf her. "I am sorry if I initiated it," she whispered.

Sanada frowned deeply when she said that. _Why is she blaming herself? It's not her fault_. He felt the iceberg hitting him harder than ever. He couldn't breathe from the tension

Fay's tears started running down her cheeks. "You are Aya's boyfriend, and I promised Niou I would try with him," she whispered softly through her tears. 'I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for having you do that. I know you're not the type and you would never, so I'm really sorry if I made you kiss me now, for you are a very loyal and humble person and I'm such a …"

"Be quiet," he interrupted as he felt a thump in his heart when Aya was mentioned. He was lost in his own world when he kissed Fay. In a world were only Fay and he existed; He hated to do this to either Aya or Niou. But he could no longer deny that he was falling for Fay and not for Aya. As much as he felt mesmerized by Aya when he first saw her, it was that fateful date with Fay that had made an impact. Life has a nice way of playing with peoples lives, he thought wryly. He moved closer to Fay and hugged her from behind.

"I finally understand my feelings Fay," he whispered to her ear. "Aya and I won't work out. I will give you the space you need to sort your feelings out." He kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her. He climbed out of the pool and covered himself with his towel.

"Fay," he said looking at her. "I don't think that Aya loves me either. It's more like an enthusiasm over someone and something new. I am not the right man for her," he said firmly and then walked away.

Fay stayed in the pool a bit longer. Her tears had stopped coming down. She contemplated on his words. _Niou, I don't wont to break his hurt,_ she thought sadly, _I promised I will try, but…but I am not sure how to keep that promise._ She climbed out of the pool and dried herself up with her towel; she walked to the room she shared with Aya.

She looked at Aya's sleeping form; _I don't think that Aya loves me either. It's more like an enthusiasm over someone and something new. I am not the right man for her,_ Sanada's words ringed in her head. She moved a lock away from Aya's face and kissed her forehead gently. She then lay on her futon and drifted to her own world, trying her best to forget the kiss she had shared earlier.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Mishima Fay**

Am I happy?

I wonder what happiness really is?

I never thought about it until recently. I don't even know why I started thinking about something so trivial; I have a great job, a fantastic roommate, a quiet life and a boyfriend who drives me crazy. Hmm… I wonder if that is enough to say that you are happy. I guess not; I am not even satisfied with my life as it is.

It's been three weeks and a couple of days since I decided to completely devote myself to Niou Masaharu. A sigh just escaped my lips thinking of that man. I tapped my fingers on my desk as I tried to recollect how many times we actually had a normal date without fighting and yelling at each other.

I can't complain about the make out after the fights, but, never the less, this relationship is taking so much energy out of me. I looked at my desk and my pile of work as a frown formed on my lips. I picked up the sample I had on my desk. My team was supposed to make designs for a brochure that would represent our company worldwide. The design in my hands was definitely not what I asked for.

Damn it. I left the sample on my desk again and sighed deeply. My eyes wavered over to my mobile phone that was placed on the side of my desk. Why am I looking at it again, I scold myself. I seem to be scolding myself over a lot of things these days. I feel so… I know I am not annoyed or angry; maybe I am just overreacting or maybe I am frustrated.

Aargh, my life was so much simpler without Masaharu in my life. I got up from my chair and walked to the window of my office and looked outside. I shuddered at the gloominess I was gazing; the sky seemed to fit my mood today.

I lifted my hand and brushed my hair trying not to let my mind drift to a certain man that had been occupying my heart and mind a lot. I hated to admit that I thought of Sanada Genichirou more than my own boyfriend.

If I looked hard enough on the glass of the window I could see my image looking back at me.

I asked myself again; _Are you happy Fay?_

_Can you be satisfied with your life as it is?_

_Will you ever let Masaharu have a place in your heart?_

All these questions; and yet I had no answers. I guess I truly am frustrated. Walking back to my desk I picked up the phone and called my secretary.

* * *

I stormed into Atobes office fuming. "I'm not happy."

Atobe looked up at me from his desk and raised an eyebrow. He studied me as I stood there with my arms crossed and probably was wondering why he hired me since all I did was complain to him about every single thing I hated about my department. "Now what?"

"You said you were going to support me all the way."

He stood up and nodded. "True."

I sat down, crossing my legs. "Then with your permission I would like to fire the advertising agency that's been hired to work on our new look campaign."

Atobe let out a sigh and sat across me. "You do realize I hired that agency because they provided a very strong pitch."

"Crap, Atobe." I looked away annoyed. "They are very unprofessional and disorganized," I know I was being blunt but I was reaching my limits. "An agency is supposed to manage my time, not the other way around."

He rubbed his jaw. "You know that if we fire them now then we would be shooting ourselves in the foot."

"Yes, I realize that, but I will stake my job on that I will find a better and organized agency," I said confidently. "After all, you hired me because I am the best."

"And stubborn," he muttered, taking the paper I offered him. "Fay, I will need to look over these documents before I tell you yes or no, so I will need you to give me a day."

"Fine."

Atobe stood up and put the document on his desk. "I need a worst case scenario in case I said I won't fire them."

"I will ask for a new team then."

He nodded. "That's fine. You've been heard and I will look this through."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you." I walked to the door, but he stopped me.

"Fay?"

I turned around to look at him and frowned for a second. I don't remember saying it was okay for him to call me by my first name, but smiled at him. "Yes?"

"A personal question."

I raised an eyebrow, expecting the worst.

"I tend to get straight to the point." He rubbed his jaw. "Your friend, Aya. Is she single or taken?" he said seriously.

I blinked thinking my ears failed me. "E… Excuse me?" Wait a minute? Did he… is he interested in…

"Sawada Aya, where does she stand in the dating scene?"

I frowned again and held my chin slightly. "You want to date my best friend?"

"Yes."

"You want to date my best friend, Aya?" I asked again, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes."

I marched right up to him without knowing why I just became so defensive; Aya could easily handle someone like him. "You. The Heartbreaker. Want to date my best friend, Aya?" I demanded, poking his chest.

He took my hand and returned my gaze firmly. "Yes." I cannot believe the audacity of this person.

I snatched my hand from his and glared at him. "Not happening," I said and walked away.

"We will see," he whispered but I still managed to hear it.

* * *

What did I expect from my boss? Seriously, I was aware of his playboy attitude but to bring that sort of thing up when I was talking to him about work irritated me to no end. I went back to my office and sat in front of my computer typing away an answer to my team about their horrible work.

My phone rang and pulled me away from my disastrous thoughts. I picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. I smiled and answered. "Yuushi!"

"How is work treating you?" he asked me followed by his trademark chuckle.

"Did he call you?" I asked knowing that my idiot boss would have called him after our little meeting.

"Yeah, he wanted information on Aya," he responded to me. "I told him she is seeing someone, so I guess he will leave the matter alone."

I rolled my eyes not believing the things he was telling me. "Yuushi, why don't you bring Arisa over and we can all have dinner?" I asked as I returned to browsing my emails.

"Sure. I'll see you later than." He hung up. I hated people hanging up on me but that was just how he would act so I brushed it off.

I left the office 3 hours later feeling tired. I was going to have a shower the moment I reach home; I was feeling so sticky, it grossed me.

* * *

_(Fay's apartment)_

I walked in my apartment after an hour of freaking traffic. I was tired and wanted just to relax. I walked into my room since I knew that Aya wasn't back from work yet and threw my bag somewhere. I sighed and scratched my head trying to decide what I wanted to do next, sleep or bathe.

I looked at my bed and felt my limbs go numb. I guess it was easy to understand what my body needed most. I took my clothes off and wore my pink pajamas. I jumped on my bed and got under the covers. It was so soft and I was so tired; I fell asleep in no time.

I woke up after a good few hours and looked at my clock on the side-table; I rubbed my eyes and looked again. 10 pm; I dropped my head on the pillow feeling weary. I was sure that Niou called me but I didn't hear my phone ring. I was lucky Yuushi canceled on me, because I think I would have had them wait outside the apartment until I woke. I chuckled with that thought.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

" _So, had fun today?" Niou caressed Fay's cheek lightly before kissing her._

" _Yeah. I had a great time," she giggled. "The movie was very funny." She hugged his arm and they both walked to his car._

I shifted in my bed; I decided to just stay in bed, since it was already that late. I didn't even mind my stomach screaming to be fed. I was drained from all energy.

_(Flashback)_

_The radio was playing a soft song and the car windows where fogged by the heat produced in the cabin._ _I_ _was in Niou's arms and_ _we_ _were kissing passionately._ _I_ _had_ _my_ _hands around his neck and was trailing kisses along his jaw line. He had one hand around_ _my_ _back to_ _hold me_ _firm in his arms and his other hand was caressing_ _my_ _silky hair._ _I_ _stopped_ _my_ _kisses and looked at him through half lidded eyes._

_The hand that was caressing_ _my_ _hair moved slowly, gently towards_ _my_ _chin. He drew_ _me_ _close for a kiss._

* * *

"Argh! That man frustrates me," I yelled hiding my face on the pillow.

My mind kept remembering our previous dates; I could never understand why I chose to be in such a difficult relationship. It almost feels like me and him are always on a different wave-length. My relationship seems to run around in a complete circle; we fight than make out and back to fighting again. I need to know who Niou Masaharu is, but how can I do that without killing him or myself in the process.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I_ _had allowed his hands to roam more than_ _I_ _used to and even accepted the feel of his hand under_ _my_ _shirt. "Niou…"_ _I_ _murmured against his lips_ _as I sat on his lap in his car_ _._

_He smirked and pulled_ _me_ _even closer, but his car phone interrupted_ _us_ _._ _I_ _moved_ _my_ _lips away, but he pulled_ _me_ _back. "Ignore it," he said_ _, bringing my lips closer to his_ _._

_I moved my face away._ _"It could be important."_

_"I should know what's important or not,"_ _he muttered, trying to steal baby kisses from me._

_I glared at him and he swore softly_ _as he_ _put_ _the_ _speaker on. "Hello?"_

_"Haru~"_

_I immediately_ _raised an eyebrow at the playful female voice._

_Niou coughed. "Yes?"_

_"Did you forget about me?" she purred._

_I_ _looked at him, but he kept an innocent look on his face._

_"Do I know you?" he asked bluntly._

_The female giggled. "Of course, you were with me not long ago and I kept you well entertained in my…."_

_Niou picked up the phone and swore softly. "Stop calling me!" He hung up the phone with slam. He turned his gaze to_ _me_ _and cleared his throat. "Now…" he whispered, hugging_ _me_ _; "Where were we…" he said, pulling_ _my_ _head down for a kiss._

_I_ _moved_ _my_ _head and_ _moved to my_ _seat. "You were dropping me home,"_ _I_ _said flatly._

_He raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that I …"_

_"That's the problem, Niou,"_ _I_ _said, crossing_ _my_ _arms. "As much as I am trying with you, I just don't know."_ _I_ _looked away annoyed. "We're only physical with each other; I'm trying to get to know you better."_

_"Don't blame me for that!" he said. "Every time I try to get to know why you're feeling down, you don't want to talk about it! Stop being a spoilt brat and tell me what's making you upset."_

_I_ _glared at him._

_"Don't glare at me," he snapped, glaring back at_ _me_ _. "You're making this more difficult for me. I have never been in such a complicated relationship before."_

_"Then don't be in a relationship with me!"_

_He started his car aggravated. "Che…" He reversed the car and started driving. "You're always bitter when you're around with me."_

_"I. AM. TRYING. NIOU!"_

_"No, you're not," he remarked. "If you were trying to get close to me then you would know more about me!" he said sharply. "For heaven's sake, Fay! You still don't' call me by my first name!"_

* * *

I sighed helplessly, remembering that. _We always end up fighting at the end; why? Why can't I trust him? Why can't I open up to him?_ I got up from the bed, took a towel and some clothes and walked to the bathroom. _A shower is what I need to calm my nerves down._

I didn't really want to admit to myself that I wasn't really helping out in this relationship, but I was trying my best. What I did wonder was why didn't I want to leave him. That was one of the things that confused me about myself.

I looked at the mirror carefully. I frowned deeply; my hair was messy and my face looked wrinkled. _I look like a hag_ , I thought, removing my clothes.

I walked into the shower and let the water wash away my weariness. I didn't think it would help much but I was in no state to argue with myself. Suddenly, without thinking, my mind played another trick on me as I remembered one of the nights we had gone out together.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Niou held_ _me_ _tightly as_ _we_ _danced in the half empty club._

" _I like this. The way we are now."_ _I_ _opened_ _my_ _eyes and moved closer into his arms. "It's peaceful."_

_Niou leaned his head so that it rested on_ _my_ _shoulder by the forehead. He chuckled and kissed_ _my_ _neck tenderly._

_I_ _put_ _my_ _arms around his neck and stretched_ _my_ _arms up as he gave_ _me_ _small kisses. The atmosphere was dark and quiet. It felt like_ _we_ _were away from prying eyes and_ _I_ _was comfortable with him, just dancing there._

* * *

"Why can't we be like that every day?" I sighed, "Niou, why the hell are you making things so difficult?" I lifted my head and let the water splash on my face. Again I was blaming him for our disastrous relationship.

We're always arguing! We make out…. we argue… then we make out! I don't even know how many brothers and sisters he has! Or if he is a single child! I don't know anything about him… But when I think about why I don't know I realize it is because I never cared to ask and yet I still want him as a boyfriend.

I closed the water and walked out of the shower. I dried myself and wore a clean set of pajamas. My stomach growled so I decided to feed it since I was up. I knew it was a bad Idea to eat this late and then go to sleep but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

I exited my room and walked to the kitchen; to my surprise I found food on the table obviously for me. I sat down and started to eat; the food was hot. I was surprise at first but my mind decided to begin to work. It was Aya who had made dinner for me and she obviously came to my room to wake me up but I was in the shower. I smiled feeling all giddy inside; I loved that girl with all my heart.

As soon I finished with my dinner I washed the plates and poured some orange juice in a glass. My ears perked hearing the faint sounds that came from the living room. Aya was probably watching a movie. I opened the cabinet again and took a second glass out.

I poured some apricot juice and took a bag of marshmallows. It was weird how I knew that girls likes and dislikes. I walked into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. She was watching a war movie; I rolled my ways and passed her the bag of sweets.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Should I put on something that you would like to watch with me?"

"Nah… I'll just stay with you for a while and then go to bed," I said picking up my juice from the table.

I sat and saw the rest of the movie with her; apparently it was a very good movie and I wished I had watched it from the beginning. I heard my phone ring so I got up from the couch and stretched my body.

"Goodnight sweetie," I said as I moved around the couch, "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Aya dropped her head backwards with a smile as she bid me goodnight too. I walked in my room and fished my phone out of my bag. I had 3 missed calls from Niou. I lay on my bed and dialed his number. He wasn't answering so I thought he was angry at me for not responding to his calls.

"What?"

I suddenly heard his gruff voice answering my call. "I'm sorry I missed your calls." Was the first thing that came to my mind. "I came home from work and fell asleep instantly." I didn't even know why I was apologizing but it felt right at the moment.

"Whatever," he mumbled, "Did you wake up now?" he asked me shortly.

I closed my eyes and told him about my day, my complaints about work and whatever could come to my mind. He listened to me; maybe that's why I wanted to have him around. He was always a good listener.

"Umm… Masaharu, I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow." I suddenly asked out of the blue. I was feeling comfortable at the moment, talking to him about my problems.

"Sure, I'd love too," he said sounding obviously happy about my invitation.

I tried to stifle a yawn as we continued to talk over the phone. He must have understood that I was starting to feel sleepy. I guess he knew me in ways I could never know him; maybe I should try harder. I should try harder to learn about this man; Niou Masaharu.

"Babe, I hear you yawn, so I will let you go to sleep," he said, "Do not dream about anyone else but me."

I laughed at his last statement. "I won't. I promise. Sweet dreams Masaharu. I will call you tomorrow," I said and we hang up.

I placed my phone on my side-table and turned the light off. I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes tiredly. Tomorrow I would try a make it a nice memory for me and him; at least I would try.

I guess happiness was still a far fetched dram for me, but I think that I should be the one to chase after it instead of waiting for it to come my way.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Niou Masaharu**

_Am I happy?_

_Argh! She frustrates me…_

"Masaharu."

I looked up when I heard my name and found Sanada in front of me. He had his normal frowning face, but there was a slight concern on it. I couldn't tell what it was, but I had to ask. "What is it?"

"What's wrong? You weren't concentrating at all in the last meeting.'

What's wrong? What's wrong? He asks me what's wrong. I rubbed my head gently and let out a weary sigh. What's wrong is that I think my girlfriend is in love with you. That's what's wrong.

I just muttered something under my breath and he got the point, leaving the room. It's been a month since Fay and I met again at the ski resort and we've been trying.

Though, lately, I'm pissed off.

Tuning around, I looked outside the window as I rested my back on the wall and stared below. I haven't seen her since a week because of her stupid job and I'm not even sure where we stand – relationship wise. I won't deny that she doesn't boil my blood, but is that enough?

_Am I happy just like that?_

I let out another weary sigh and closed my eyes. Just as I did, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and realize that it was a text message. There were actually three that I hadn't seen.

_Haru! What do I get Sanada for Valentine's? – Aya._

I skipped that one, ignoring it at the moment and went to the next.

_Dinner is Saturday instead of Friday, same place and time – Hiroshi._

Damnit! There goes my Saturday plan. Saturday is the only day that Fay is free this week. Maybe I should take her with me to the dinner? No, Sanada will be there. ARGH!

I shook my head and just replied a quick 'ok' to Hiroshi and went to the next message.

_I'm in a boring meeting and two minutes away from killing the agency's director – Fay_

I chuckled and smirked a bit.

_Want me to make you laugh? – Niou_

_No… No… I'll embarrass myself! Anyway, how have you been? – Fay_

_Tired. – Niou_

_Oh. Is Sanada working you hard? – Fay._

What the hell? Why is Sanada even in this conversation?

She's driving me crazy. I rubbed my temple with my free hand and decided to ignore the comment.

_Free for me tonight? – Niou_

_Actually I am. My meeting got cancelled. Where do you want to meet? – Fay_

Where do I want to meet? I just want us to relax and not fight. Why do we always fight? Why do you make me lose my temper with you? I tend to get very impatient when I'm around you.

_Do you want to go someplace quiet? I'm not in the mood of a crowd tonight. – Niou_

_I don't mind. I'm very tired and would like to relax. What do you have in mind? – Fay_

So my baby's tired. Where do you take a woman when she's feeling tired? I could always bring her back to my place, but not when a certain roommate is around. Damnit! Why am I getting paranoid over this?!

_You choose. – Niou_

_Want to come over? I'll cook. – Fay._

I have to admit that that surprised me. We've been together for almost a month and I've never gotten a proper invite to her apartment yet – and no, Aya doesn't count. That brings me to another frustration. We're physically attracted to each other, but I always sense her withdrawal after a bit… I wonder what she's thinking. I decided to send a quick reply and not think of anything anymore.

_Okay. – Niou_

* * *

_Fay's Apartment - Evening_

It surprises me how I always tend to forget my frustrations for a while when I see her. The minute she opened the door, I was reminded of how much I missed her.

"Hey, stranger," she said with a smile.

"Hey." I leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

She invited me in after that and I couldn't help, but chuckle at her attire for she was dressed in pajamas. They were shorts with a long sleeve 'boyfriend' shirt and she had fluffy slippers on. "I'm going to get changed," she said, turning to look at me.

Her statement made me stop. "It's okay, Fay. What you're wearing is fine."

She looked taken aback, but ended up nodding. "Thanks," she said, walking to the kitchen which was part of the living room.

I leaned on the stool and watched her as she checked the pot on the stoves. "How's work?" I asked. I had promised myself that I wouldn't ask, but it ended up coming out.

"It's okay, I guess, but really tiring. Atobe seriously has no mercy in his bones, but I like the challenge." She flicked a glance at me as she pushed a stray hair away from her face.

I frowned. I knew what a workaholic ass Atobe Keigo was. What bothered me was that my woman was at the receiving end of it. I could state my disapproval, but I knew that it would only lead to an argument, so I decided to keep my mouth shout for now.

"Niou?"

I looked up and found her watching me carefully. When I didn't say anything, she moved towards me and put her hand on my forehead. "You look worn-out."

I sighed and took her hand. "You and me both, babe," I said, kissing her wrist gently.

She cupped the side of my face and smiled. "Let's eat and then relax on the couch."

"Sounds great."

Dinner went fast. Mishima Fay was a good cook, which I liked about her. She had cooked a lot of dishes and out of courtesy I tried them all. After dinner, I helped her clean up and then we both retired to the living room. "What do you want to do?" I asked as she plopped herself next to me.

She hugged my arms and placed it on my shoulder. "I don't know," she admitted, "I'm…" [Yawn].

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulder. "If you want to sleep, you can do so."

"No, but… [Yawn]… Damnit. I'm sorry." [Yawn]

I held my laughter in and pushed her to lie down on my lap. "Sleep," I ordered as I moved my fingers through her long hair.

Fay moved her head up, but I didn't let her. "But…"

"No, buts. I'm as tired, so I'll just sleep as well."

"But…"

"Fay!"

"Wait, damnit!" she snapped. "I want to get up to get us a blanket and a pillow."

Oh. Ok. "Alright! Alright!" I said, letting go of her head.

She stood up, but then stopped.

I felt her hesitate as she looked at me. "Umm… Don't get the wrong idea, but let's just go to my room."

I looked at her. I knew what my eyes reflected. Also, I knew what would happen, so as stupid as I am, I shook my head. "I don't trust myself on your bed, Fay," I admitted. "Let's just lounge here."

She looked at me in surprise, but didn't say anything. As she walked to the linen closet, I stood up and took off my sweater. I kept my shirt on and scratched my hair.

Fay brought the things and placed them on the sofa. Before she lay down, I got an urge to kiss her, so I placed my arm around her waist and kissed her lips lightly. "You need to relax more."

She hugged my waist and nodded. "Yes, sir."

I could feel my heart beating faster at her closeness. Her scent was something imprinted in my head and it began triggering my body as it usually does. I pushed her away in a gentle manner and sat on the couch.

I woke up as I felt something touch me. Opening my eyes, I realized that someone had placed a blanket on me. I looked to my side and found Aya standing there and watching me, or moreover watching _us._

"Hey…" I said in a croaky voice. I cleared my voice and moved to sit up but found Fay hugging my waist tightly. I decided not to move, I knew how tired she has been. I looked up at Aya and grinned. "I can't move."

She chuckled and sat on the table in front of me. "Why are you two sleeping here?"

I scratched my head and yawned. "We fell asleep I guess," I mumbled. There was no way in hell I was telling Aya that I didn't trust myself on Fay's bed. I looked at Fay who was sleeping peacefully in front of me and smiled. "Who would've thought that she'd look so innocent when asleep?"

Aya pushed her tongue out, but then nodded. "True."

I stretched my body and turned my attention back at Aya, "And you my dear… where were you?"

She immediately blushed and looked at her hands. "I was with Sanada having dinner."

"I see."

Aya smiled dreamily and then looked at me. "Do you have plans for Valentine's?"

I scowled at the thought. "I don't believe in that crap."

"But I do!"

I didn't say anything. I wasn't really fond of that day. I don't even remember ever celebrating it. I'm not even expecting for Fay to have any expectations for that day unless stupid Aya puts it into her head.

"Haru!"

"Drop it, Aya," I muttered moving Fay's hands gently from around my waist so I could sit up. I scratched my hair and stood up stretching my arms over my head. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Don't leave yet, why don't you just stay together in her room tonight."

"I have to wake up early" I answered. Frankly, I needed an invitation from Fay. I don't think she'll be happy if she sees me sleeping next to her on her bed in the morning.

"Haru…"

I put my sweater on and just looked at her. I felt that Aya wanted to say more but she stopped. I knew she was really trying hard to get Fay and me together but you can't force these things. It was frustrating… it made me wonder all the time if I wanted to dig deeper into this relationship. I'm still feeling paranoid when I see Fay with Genichirou and I still wonder about them.

I decided to leave for now and walked out of the door, bidding Aya well. However, I still wondered…

_Am I really happy?_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sanada Genichirou**

6th February

Am I happy?

I wonder why I even asked this question to myself. Unfortunately I do not have an answer to that. I am still at the office trying to finish something for an upcoming trial and yet I am writing on a diary I haven't written in years. I flicked the pages earlier to check on the last date of my entry and it was 16th March, four years ago.

If anyone would ask me why I have kept the diary for so long I really wouldn't know what to answer them. Why did I decide to write my thoughts in here again? That is a question I can actually answer. It's because I am so confused with my life and I need to clear my head before I do a terrible and irreversible mistake that would ruin everything I ever worked for.

Going back to a couple of months when I met my current girlfriend I wonder how and why I got so tangled in a relationship that I don't want to be in. My girlfriend is not the problem. She is a lovely person, with a gentle heart. I thought I fell in love with her when I heard her sing in that club Masaharu took me, but unfortunately it was nothing more than an infatuation. So basically I am the problem.

I really like being around her; her ever cheerful character is a good influence for me. I am very comfortable when we spend time together but it feels like I am with a very good friend or my little sister. Why can't I see her as a woman? Why was it that I couldn't tear my eyes off of her when she was performing on stage? Why didn't I feel any different when we sat together and got to know each other?

Questions that have no actual answer; but the most important question is why am I so deeply in love with her best friend? I didn't even like her when I met her for the first time that same night at the club. Mishima Fay. To me she seemed like a woman who would sleep around with anyone if she got the chance and she did show a very aggressive character when she interacted with Masaharu.

Well, Masaharu was Masaharu and he would never change, but that really didn't matter. I didn't like her. I couldn't care less about her being there or not. I was sure that I had fallen for Aya, but I think that the Gods must not like me that much if they played such a cruel game on me.

The first date I was so looking for with the girl I met was disastrous since by a shear twist of fate I ended up spending my night with the person I least wanted to see. I really don't know what possessed me and suggested that we should go to the restaurant anyway; but we went; and the worst part was that I had a great time.

I even went out of my way and kissed her under the mistletoe. It's weird how I remember of that first date like it was yesterday. Mishima Fay. She was someone I didn't like when I first met her but I ended up falling madly in love with her.

I can't stop these feelings and yet my current girlfriend is Aya while Fay is my own best friend's girlfriend. I cannot understand how and why I got myself into this huge mess but after our last interaction I haven't seen her; not even for a few seconds. It's as if we are trying to stay away from each other.

I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared in that ski resort and the confession I made to her. I guess I acted like a complete fool. I really need to move on and stop tormenting myself and Aya. I would have broken off with her but I really can't get myself to do so. I really don't want to break her heart because she is such a sweet person; but I know that if I do tell her I want to break our relationship it would sadden her; and I could never call myself a man if I ever did such a thing.

But I can't pretend to love her either. That is even worse I think. When I was younger life was much simpler. I used to keep my distance from people so I could prevent myself from getting hurt. I really do think that I am a very selfish man. I know I have flaws, so I guess that's one of them.

Coming back to my current predicament, I really can't understand why on Earth I would buy a Valentine's gift for Fay. Not to mention I also bought a card to match it. Don't get me wrong, I did get a gift for my girlfriend. It's really a stupid gift if you think about it, but I bought it on impulse. I will not give her the gift because that would complicate things and I wouldn't want to ruin my relationship with Masaharu or even hurt him, since I can see that he is really in love with her.

But it seems that their relationship isn't going well for him. I know he is trying and I have seen him agonize about the outcome, but for some reason Fay is not helping him. I really don't know why because she did say that she would try but instead she is totally driving him crazy. If she doesn't want to be with him, why is she holding on to him?

I don't know the answer to that question either. It seems that I don't have answers for anything these days. I am losing my resolve as a person. I hope that by letting everything out on these pages I can calm my frustration and finally be able to concentrate on my relationship with Aya. I know that if I stay with her she will never hurt me but can I say the same for me?

I really don't want to think of the past but my mind keeps thinking about the pain I felt when my first love left me to marry someone else. She was the one person that changed me and she was the one person that destroyed me.

That's why no matter what I do in this life I want to prevent myself from hurting someone. I think that all people love and all people hurt some more some less; so who am I to complain about my pain and my losses. I believe that all that I have left from my first real relationship are the good moments that I shared with that woman, rather than the pain she caused me.

I still can't figure out why I am thinking about all this. My life is different right now and my experiences helped me become the man I am today. That why am I not feeling satisfied?

Satisfied… Happy… To me they are just two words I wrote on this page. Seiichi once asked me why I don't fight for my happiness; I never did answer him. I guess I didn't know at that time, but if he were to ask me now again I would probably tell him that my happiness lies with someone out of my reach.

I know I am returning my thoughts to her. Mishima Fay. I feel as if her name is carved into my heart and imprinted into my mind. Her whole presence is intoxicating; everything about her amazes me. I believe that she is the woman that could make feel satisfied and happy but…

I read the card I bought for her for Valentine's; it was funny to find a card that could pour all your emotions and feelings in it. I will write exactly the words written in the card as those would have been the words that I would want to tell her.

(Page One)

A special message  
for the One I Love  
on Valentine's Day

and always

(Page Two)

I wish that we could  
spend each day and  
every night together...

(Page Three)

...safe and warm  
in each other's arms  
and stay this close, forever

(Page Four)

You're in my heart  
and in my thoughts  
each hour of every day...

(Page Five)

...and no one else  
in all the world...

(Page Six)

...could make me  
feel this way...

(Page Seven)

...you mean the world to me

Happy Valentine's Day  
with all my love

I guess I will just hide the gift and card away; I will pretend I never did get her anything since it's obvious that nothing is ever going to happen between us. So, I swore on this diary that has followed through some important days of my life that I will focus my mind on Aya from now on.

I will start by making this Valentine's special for her.

Well, this is the end of my entry. I better finish my work since it's already getting late.

Genichirou


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Sawada Aya**

_Am I happy?_

I fell down on the sofa and let out a sigh. Normally, it would take a lot to make me sad but today I just felt like being a bit depressed. Lately, I'm not sure what's happening around me. Sanada's been distant as usual, Fay's at work most of the day and night and Haru's been too busy with his own problems.

This brings me to my main question…

_Am I happy?_

I'm not sure if I am happy. I don't know in what type of relationship I was. I have a handsome man that I'm dating, but he's very emotionless and withdrawn. I mean, it took him quite sometime until he kissed me. It makes me wonder if I'm physically unattractive.

_Nah…_

That's not it.

_Then what's the problem?_

My problem is that I feel more like a friend to Sanada than his girlfriend. We've been out on many dates but I still feel his withdrawal. We hug, kiss and hold hands but still… I feel that there's something missing. I feel terrible for having these thoughts, but sometimes… My head hurts. I'm not even sure I can talk to Fay about this because I know she's having problems with Haru.

I picked up the notepad from the table and stared at the blank pages. Normally I could pour my hearts out into writing a song, but I couldn't find any inspiration at the moment, for my emotions were all over the place.

I threw the notepad on the table and picked up my cell phone. I needed a cheerful person to talk to. And no… grumpy and a workaholic did not count this time. I quickly dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. "Hello?"

"Haru!"

He chuckled, "Hey Aya," he murmured.

I heard shifting in the background and wanted to speak, but he interrupted me. "You need to make it quick, babe. Is this social or business?"

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. _Great… The one person who can cheer me up is too busy for me._ "Umm… Actually, I wanted to see you."

"Oh? You want to cheat on my best friend?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "You know what I mean," I said in a hurried fashion. I don't know what possessed me to ask him that. I really was feeling down and I was sure that he would be the only one to cheer me up.

"Are you down because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

I let out a sigh and fell on the sofa. _Stupid Valentine's… how could I enjoy Valentine's with someone like Sanada?_ I thought sarcastically. I shifted in my place and placed my head on the sofa's arm rest.

"Aya, you went quite."

I closed my eyes. "No, I just wanted to have fun," I admitted, rubbing my face. "Sanada's busy and Fay will be working tonight."

Niou didn't say anything about my remark. "So what do you want to do then?"

I sat up joyfully when he said that. "Seriously? You're free? You won't ditch me for work or your girlfriend?"

He gave a sarcastic laughter, "It's the other way round when it comes to my girl," he muttered, and then he cleared his throat. "I'll meet you at the mall around 7, be good babe," he said, hanging up.

I smiled and kept my eyes closed. _I think I will nap a bit._

As I made my way through the mall, the heart shaped red everywhere around me made me feel vulnerable. I know I was an idiot because this holiday was special to me. All my life, during school, university and work I had wanted a special Valentine's Day, but it always backfired. Truthfully, I think I'm a bit down in the dumps because I don't think it's going to happen with Sanada either.

_I'm so confused…_

* * *

I remember that my friends were always making fun of me because of the big deal I made for this holiday. However, as the years went by, I sort of started feeling like them – it wasn't special anymore. _Stupid cliché holiday,_ I swore, looking around for Niou.

I stood by the cinema, knowing that he might actually want to watch a movie and decided to wait for him by the lamppost. As I leaned against it, I heard… "Yo."

I felt his hair tickle my cheek and I chuckled at the ticklish effect. I turned around and saw the devilish smile on his face. I'm not sure what it was, but lately, he had been a good friend. Even one of the best… "Haru."

He laughed, kissing my cheek and then smiled. "I am still not used to that name," he admitted, watching me.

I looked up at him with a joyful smile and then just let out a sigh. "So, what do you want to do?"

He eyed me carefully, making me almost feel uncomfortable and rubbed his jaw. "Shall we just walk around?" he asked, taking my wrist and leading me towards the centre of the mall. "Are you really down, Aya?"

His question staggered me, but at the same time, I knew that he wasn't someone I could conceal my feelings in front of. "I just… I really hate the 14th, Haru," I admitted inaudibly. I didn't want to say it out loud because I didn't want another person to tell me that it was a stupid holiday, but damnit! It was important to me.

"High expectations?"

I blinked, looking at him. I wasn't sure where this was going…

Niou bent down and peered into my face, "Do you have high expectations of Sanada tomorrow?"

His blunt question made me blush. I turned my face and then sighed yet again. I looked at him straight in the face. "You tell me," I said courageously enough without allowing my voice to tremble.

Niou eyed me seriously. We both looked at each other until he looked away and smiled. "I think you shouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt, he might just surprise you." He winked at me.

I looked at him suspiciously. I felt a slight flutter in my tummy, but I didn't want to give myself high hopes, for I didn't know what to expect of Sanada. I finally decided that it's awkward now, so I changed the subject. "Umm… Are you doing anything?"

Niou picked up a magazine from a brochure advertising stand and flipped through it.

I looked at him knowingly and poked him. I knew that Fay was not on his favorite subject list at the moment. "Don't ignore my question."

He closed the brochure with both hands and looked at me seriously. "No, to be honest and I don't think she's expecting something." He kept on walking and I followed him. "Let's not talk about them, Aya."

"No! If Fay's not expecting anything, then surprise her, damnit! Even that idiot Niwa used to do something for her."

He looked at me in surprise, backing off a bit. "Why is this holiday so important to you? And what does it matter to you what I do for Fay?"

"Because…" I said, and then snapped. "Because it's important! She is working all day and she NEEDS you to show her how special she feels…"

"What about my needs?" he muttered.

"It's a two-way situation, Haru," I told him seriously. "The least you could do is show her that you care and not fight… at least tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," he finally said, walking ahead.

"But…"

"No more, Aya." He looked at me sharply. "I want us to have dinner now. I'm here to spend time with you tonight, so let's not discuss Fay… or Sanada."

I closed my mouth and decided to follow him. He had managed to dampen my mood a bit and I didn't like the situation. I wondered why men were really stupid when it came to special days.

"Before you say anything, Aya, I'm going to say one thing," Niou said, "I believe everyday can be special, Fay and I are just not there yet," he explained, walking into a restaurant. "I don't want to do something on a cliché holiday and that's the end of that."

I looked at him with admiration and grinned. I just sat down quietly and lifted the menu. Sometimes I wished that Sanada had the same attitude as Niou. I'm not comparing them, but it would be nice if I just felt… wanted or loved during an outing with Sanada.

I put my menu down and lay my elbows on the table as I rested my chin on my hands, "I'm depressed."

"No, you're not. You're just lonely because your boyfriend and best friend are neglecting you," he answered swiftly, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"You're not helping."

He moved his hand and ruffled my hair. "I'm not planning on helping, I've been with you for an hour and all you've done is whine," he said with a smirk. "Tell me something, Aya… Did you buy Sanada something?"

I looked at him curiously, "Eh?"

He grinned and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Is Valentine's seriously a one sided thing? If Sanada gives you a gift, don't you think he will be expecting something in return?"

I looked at him peculiarly, "Umm… I don't think so."

"Don't assume you don't think so," he said sharply, "You just don't know."

I looked at him exasperated… "Don't you think it's embarrassing if I give him and he doesn't?"

"Simple, just don't give him the gift until he gives it to you."

"And if he doesn't I'm stuck with it."

"Not when I'm your best friend."

I slapped his arm exasperated. "Then eat your food fast so we can pick something out for him."

He didn't say anything.

* * *

"No."

Niou looked at me, "What do you mean no? I said buy him something, I didn't say be damn picky about it."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. I knew I was being picky, but damnit, I wanted something special. "It has to be special."

"He won't care, Aya," he put the sweater back and began browsing for other things. "He'll be happy with anything you give him."

"But…"

"No," he muttered, moving a hand through his hair.

"You know…" I began, pushing him away from the store. "You get lost and get Fay something. I need to do this on my own," I admitted. "I can't do this with your constant nagging."

"Excuse me?"

I shooed him with my hand. "Just give me half an hour and I'll meet you."

"Che," he muttered, walking out.

_I hope I didn't offend him, but I just couldn't concentrate with his whining. I needed to think and know exactly what I want. I was determined to make tomorrow special even if it kills me._

I wasn't expecting any special night or closure, but I knew I could make the day as a beautiful memory. _But… he still hasn't called me…_ I thought, looking at my cell phone.

And as if my phone had sent him a subliminal message, it rang. _Oh…_ I looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was him. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aya."

I smiled at his voice. It was such a strong and powerful voice that it always made me shivers. He was definitely what you call 'all man'. "Hello," I said cheerfully, browsing around the store.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied, moving my free hand through the stack of shirts while the other held onto the cell phone. "I'm just doing some last minute shopping."

"Oh…" he said. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Are you free tomorrow?"

I felt giddy inside and decided to ask him out straight. "For?"

"A whole day, Aya," he said softly. "I know it's special to you."

The statement made me halt in my steps. _I know it's special to you? Umm…_ it made me stop and think. Wasn't it special to him? Was he doing this out of obligation? Was I thinking too much into this?

"Aya?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my cell phone. Sighing, I placed it on my ear and spoke into it. "I'm free, what do you have in mind?"

As he spoke, a lot of things went through my mind. I walked around the store listening to him and still wondered… was I really happy? Sanada Genichirou… what do you have in store for me? What does the future hold for us? At this stage of our time together, I started thinking again.

_Am I really happy?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Fay stared at her phone in disbelief. She blinked, trying to figure out if what she had heard was correct. _I know I'm overworked, but this can't be true!_ She thought, placing the phone back to her ear. "Umm…"

"Did my request really surprise you?"

Fay leaned on her chair and bit her lip. "I'm not surprised, it's just weird."

Niou chuckled, "Fay… All I asked you was to get your hair and makeup done after work, what's so peculiar about that?"

She stood up from her desk and walked towards the door when she noticed that her personal assistant was waiting for her with a folder. Fay took the folder from her and flipped through it. "Niou, it's plain weird, I feel like I'm going to do something I'll regret."

He sighed, "Just enlighten me this time and do something I asked from you."

She closed the folder and walked out. _Maybe… he has his reasons._ "You know… I'll indulge your request this time."

"Great," he said cheerfully. "And babe, let your hair down." He bid her well and then hung up.

Fay stared at the phone again and frowned. _That man's not normal,_ she thought shaking her head.

"Smile, Mishima, we're going into a very boring meeting," Atobe said, appearing by her side. He walked with her towards the board room in silence.

Fay looked at him with a slight glower. _Should I ask him?_ She thought, eyeing him. "Atobe…"

"Yes?" he looked at her seriously.

Fay shook her head and sighed. "Never mind," she muttered, _I guess all men are odd._

* * *

_(Aya's & Fay's apartment)_

Aya looked at her closet and frowned. _I never worry about my clothes, why am I PANICKING?!_ She thought looked at her half empty closet whilst her other half was on the floor. _I never realized that everything I own were pants… no wonder Fay always scolds me._ She rushed out of her room and went to Fay's. Opening the closet, she noticed a lot of dresses in there.

_But what do I wear?!_

She moved her hands through the dresses and didn't know what to wear. Taking out a red cloth, she stared at it and looked at it peculiarly from all angles. _What the hell is this supposed to be?_ She thought horrified. _Oh my god! Sanada will be here and I'm still not dressed! I wanted to surprise him today and look at least different._

She ran back to her room and picked up her cell phone. She quickly dialed Fay's number, but no luck. She tried several times, but still no response. She dialed Arisa's and finally someone picked up. "You have got to help me!"

Arisa chuckled, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Don't talk to me like you do to Yuushi. My date will be here in twenty minutes and I'm not even dressed! I don't know what to wear or even pick a dress from Fay's closet," she said hurriedly, pacing around the room.

"Aya, its afternoon. Why are you even thinking of wearing a dress?"

Aya stopped in her position and frowned. _I wanted to be different today._ "Umm…"

"Don't worry, I know what to do. I'm sure you wanted to look unique today. Go to Fay's closet and check the left corner, you'll find a blue/ivory dress that ends at the knees. It's sleeveless with stones on the belt."

Aya followed her instructions and checked it out. She searched the closet until she found it. Pulling it out, she sucked in a breath at how beautiful the material was.

"You'll find matching shoes in your closet on the top shelf." Arisa giggled, hanging up.

Aya looked amazed when she pulled the shoes from her room. _How do they know these things?! She_ thought, quickly getting dressed. _I don't even know where he's taking me,_ were her last thoughts.

* * *

_(Fay's office)_

"Any plans today?"

Fay looked up at Atobe in surprise. "Plans?" _Why do people keep asking me that today?_

Atobe poked her forehead. "Valentine's Day."

"Oh… really? I totally forgot," she said absentmindedly.

Atobe looked at her stunned. _I bet she is the only woman that doesn't fuss over Valentine's,_ he thought amused. "You may leave early if you have plans," he said before leaving her office.

* * *

_(Aya's & Fay's apartment)_

Aya was looking at the reflection of herself displayed on Fay´s full-body mirror. _Why am I wearing this again?_ She thought trying to feel happy with the way she looked. She sighed, I look half as good as Fay in this dress; she sat on the edge of Fay´s bed with all sorts of depressing thoughts taking control of her mind.

She was startled out of her self-hatred thinking when the doorbell rang in the dead silence that surrounded the apartment. She sat up and made her way to the door; she wore a fake smile and opened the door knowing that it was her boyfriend who was standing outside.

"Hi…" she said with a sweet voice.

Sanada looked at her and a smile painted his lips when his eyes fell onto the attire she was wearing. "Hi Aya," he said, "The dress looks good on you," he praise still smiling warmly at her.

Aya felt her cheek s burn and realized she was blushing. It was rare for Sanada to praise her like that. "Th… Thank you," she said with a true smile. "Shall we go?" she asked before walking outside the door.

He kept his gaze on her as she stood next to him. "Aya, I don't mean to be rude or anything but we're going to my home." He rubbed his jaw. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in casual clothing?" he asked her.

Aya froze. _His home? He never takes me to his home_ , she thought while her cheeks were on fire once again. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know," she said embarrassed.

Sanada laughed. "It's okay. I'll wait until you change." They both walked in the apartment and Aya went straight into her room to change while Sanada made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. He was well familiar with their apartment since he always spent his time there.

He was so into his thoughts that he never realized that there was a person standing in front of him until she called his name.

"You spaced out completely," Fay said with a chuckle.

Sanada looked up with a jolt from where he was sitting and saw Fay in front of him. His heart started beating for no reason as she looked down at him. He noticed that her hair was done and let down with curls while she had light make up on. Abruptly, he stood up and looked at her. "Hey…"

"Hey," she said softly, standing in front of him. She looked behind him as she heard rustling sounds from Aya's room. Fay chuckled and turned her gaze back at him. "What are your plans?"

Sanada looked at her and felt his chest tighten. The last time he had seen her was when he kissed her. Until this day, he didn't know what possessed him, but he knew it would always be imprinted in his mind. Without thinking, he moved his hand and caught a few strands of her hair. He inhaled the loose strands and smiled. I _t's better like this… We need to concentrate on our own._

Fay froze in her place and waited patiently for him to let go of her hair.

He finally let go lightly and put his hands in his pockets. He took a few steps back, away from her and the couch and stood a bit apart. "I'm taking her to my place, I'm going to cook."

Fay felt her heart beat faster. _Don't let it bother you… Don't let it bother you…_ "That's nice," she said with a smile, taking off her coat. She placed her handbag on the coffee table and took off her shoes. "I was ordered to fix myself and I have no idea what he wants to do."

"Ordered?"

"I don't even care what the 14th is," she mumbled, walking to the kitchen. She took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pulled out two glasses. She poured one for herself and one for Sanada. She picked them up in each hand and walked over to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said, taking it.

They both drank their juice in silent without saying anything. The stillness that surrounded them was comforting so neither complained. Fay looked at her empty glass when she finished and wanted to break the quiet, but was relieved when Aya showed up.

"Ooh, Fay," she said, hugging her tight.

Fay laughed. "Hey, babe…" she said.

Sanada smiled witnessing Fay's laughter and Aya's cheerfulness. _I guess these two will never change._

Sanada and Aya left the apartment shortly after the later was ready. Fay walked to her room and took oh her clothes. She needed to have a shower but she had to be careful not to ruin her hair and makeup. _Thank goodness I am used to this;_ she thought wryly and entered the shower.

It didn't take her much to finish with her shower, so she wondered in her room thinking about what to wear. _He told her to get her hair and makeup done so I need to pick a good dress to wear,_ she thought as she skimmed through her clothes.

* * *

_(Oshitari's house)_

Oshitari was lying in bed waiting for Arisa to finish from her bath. He had reserved them a table at the hotel for that night and a suite. It was a long time since they had time for themselves. He had planned everything out. The dinner, the suite, the music and the gift; He chuckled to himself and turned his head when he heard the 'click' from the door.

"You can go in now Yuushi," Arisa said walking in the room covered in a towel and drying her hair carelessly.

Oshitari lifted himself of the bed and ruffled his hair. _I hope everything goes as planned tonight_ , he thought as he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Arisa looked at him puzzled. He has been spacing out lately; _I wonder what's on his mind?_ She thought and opened her closet to find the dress she had bought for Valentine's. She smiled as she pulled the dress out; she wanted this night to be special.

She sighed and wore her dress slowly; it was light purple with bark red embroidery on the bust. It was a beautiful piece that she had picked out with Fay, since she was the one with the best dressing sense out the three. _Aya has the worst,_ she chuckled thinking of her tomboyish friend.

Oshitari had finished his shower and was currently drying his hair looking at his reflection on the mirror. He was feeling nervous for no reason; he knew that this night would be perfect but that didn't do anything to ease his restless mind. _It will be fine,_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

_(Sanada's & Niou's apartment)_

"I didn't know you cooked, Genichirou," Aya said cheerfully as she sat on the counter next to Sanada who was cooking for their dinner.

Sanada looked at her with a small cryptic smile. "It's something I like to do," he said softly. "My mom taught me how to cook before I left my hometown to come live here alone." He finished steering the food and lifted his hand to caress Aya's cheek.

Aya blushed not expecting such a move from him. It was nothing much but a caress; but for her it was great because he rarely showed any kind of affection. His skin brushing her cheek had a beautiful feel for her. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm so looking forward to taste it," she beamed and jumped from the counter.

"I'm happy you're so excited." He opened a bottle of wine and left the bottle on the table. He didn't leave Aya do anything since he had decided that he would make this Valentine's a nice memory for both.

Aya looked at the table and giggled. She never expected that he could have such a romantic side. "I like the flowers." She pointed at the vase. "It's amazing you found Sunflowers this season," she said with a grin, "It's my favorite flower you know." she touch the yellow petals softly.

Sanada was looking at her amused. "I wasn't planning of getting these flowers but when I saw them they remind me of you," he said and placed the food on the table. He motioned for her to sit and then sat in his seat opposite her. "I have rented 8 DVD's," he smiled embarrassed. "I didn't know what you would like to see."

Aya laughed shaking her head. "Anything is fine with me," she smiled and looked at the food he had prepared. "It looks delicious."

"I hope you like the taste," he said sincerely, moving his arm around her. Without thinking, he bent down and kissed her lightly.

Aya blushed even more and returned his kiss.

Sanada was shocked at his own impulsive mood. _I guess it's the mood,_ he thought, continuing to kiss her.

* * *

_(Aya's & Fay's apartment)_

Fay was still deciding what to wear when the doorbell rang. _Damnit… the one time I want him to be late, he's on time,_ she thought annoyed. She walked towards the door and opened the door.

Fay actually blinked at the sight in front of her. It was Niou… fully dressed in a suit. He was holding a single red rose and a big box in his other hand. "Good evening, ma'am," he said, with a bow.

Fay raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What did you do?" she asked, crossing her arms. _He's usually only nice if he is up to no good._

He looked up at her and handed her the rose. "I promised myself that I will not argue with you today, so be a dear, and take this," he said, kissing her lips gently.

Fay took the rose, looking at it skeptically. She looked up at him and saw his sincere look. She frowned, but then sighed. "Hi," she said softly, walking closer to him and kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm just not used to this treatment."

"It's alright," he said, inhaling her scent nuzzling her neck tenderly. "I love your hair and makeup."

Fay smiled and stepped back. "I'm going to get dressed," she said, turning around.

He took her wrist and pulled her back. "Oh, but what will you wear?" he asked with a grin.

She blinked and bit her lip. "I was just looking through my closet to…" but she stopped talking when he placed a box in front of her face.

"Wear this."

"You have got to be kidding me," Fay exclaimed, looking at the box and then dropping it out of shock.

He picked up the box and opened it to reveal a stunning black tube dress and it had a halter made of beautiful accessories that resembled diamonds, it was knee length and he even had matching shoes. "So, do I have good taste?"

Fay looked at Niou wide eyed. She could never believe that he went to all those lengths just for one night. A smile crept up on her lips; it was a genuine smile. "It's beautiful," she said softly, "Let me wear it and go wherever you want." She took the dress and walked to her room to change.

* * *

Oshitari and Arisa arrived to the hotel that he had reserved for Valentine's. As she got out of the car she looked at the hotel and gasped. I think this is too much, she though still gazing at the huge building. "Yuushi... I hope you didn't spend a lot for this," she said absentmindedly.

Oshitari chuckled and circled his arm over Arisa's shoulder. "So what if I spent a little bit more this time?" he kissed her cheek. "It's not like I can spend money on you every day." He pushed his glasses and began to walk holding Arisa close to him.

"I love you Yuushi," she said happy that she was fortunate enough to find a man like him.

They walked to the luxurious restaurant and to the table that was reserved for them. Dinner was quiet, filled with small talk and lots of dancing. Arisa was feeling very happy with everything that Oshitari had planned for them. _We never had a moment like this,_ she thought as she danced another slow song with the man she had fallen in love with ten years ago.

Although they were still young at the age of sixteen, he was already the father of beautiful little girl. When she met him, he was a distant person not wanting to get involved with any woman after his last experience. It took her a whole year of persuasion to get him to ask her out. She fell in love with the baby at first sight and never once did she treat the child as not hers; _but it's been too long,_ she thought placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

 _How will I ever get the courage to make the first move; how do I tell him;_ her mind was in turmoil, she wanted to tell him that they should make their relationship more firm like an engagement or something close but she couldn't find the right words. She sighed and hugged him tighter.

Oshitari felt Arisa's hold on him tighten. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear softly.

Arisa shivered. "Yeah. I am just thinking of stuff," she said squeezing a smile.

"I've never seen your most hideous smile," he said disappointed. "I thought you were having fun."

"No!" Arisa pulled away and looked deep into his eyes to see if he was teasing her, but what she saw in his eyes wasn't tease. "I'm sorry Yuushi. I love tonight and I wish that we could have more of these nights together but..." she couldn't continue. She just stood there in the middle of the ballroom, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and spoil their evening; but what happened next took her by surprise.

Oshitari had knelled on one knee with his usual smirk adorning his beautiful features. "I know it took ten years to make this step but I wasn't sure if you were ready to take this step with me. I love you more than anything in this world Arisa, because you are that world for me." He kissed the hand he was holding. "I want to live my life with you since its impossible for me to see a future without you in it; so, will you marry me Arisa?" he asked looking deep into her eyes waiting for the answer he was hoping to hear.

Arisa lifted her free hand to cover her mouth when he said those words to her. The tears started falling down her cheeks burning her skin; but she was smiling. She was smiling brightly like the first time, when he asked her out. She pulled her hand away from his and looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

Oshitari's body tensed when he saw the woman he loved crying. _She doesn't feel the same way,_ he thought disappointed when she pulled her hand away from his hold; but what happened a few moments later shocked him.

Arisa leaned down and hugged Oshitari tightly. She had snaked her arms around his neck and was holding on to him crying like a small baby. "Yes, yes, yes... I can't believe that I was thinking of proposing to you just a few minutes ago," she said laughing while the tears where still running down her flushed cheeks. "I love you Yuushi and I want to spend my life with you too. All four of us can be a family now."

"Four?" he asked surprised at her outburst. He was almost convinced that she didn't want to marry him.

Arisa pulled away and straightened herself pulling him along with her. "Ummm... there is something I wanted to tell you," she looked down as her face turned into a thousand shades of red. "You just proposed to two women!" she beamed brightly, the blush still on her face.

Oshitari froze. He was looking at Arisa wide eyed, shocked to say the least. Arisa giggled at his reaction and then started to laugh when he still didn't move. "I think its okay for you to breathe now Yuushi," she smiled, "or is it that you are not happy?"

Oshitari snapped out of his shock and looked at Arisa's pouting face. He hugged her and lifted her in his arms spinning them around. After a couple of spins he put her back on the ground. "Happy? I am the happiest man on Earth," he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_(Sanada's & Niou's apartment)_

Aya was on the couch with a content smile on her face. Dinner went incredibly well and now here she was sitting close to Sanada watching a sappy romantic movie. It had took her by surprise when he had suggested to watch that certain movie but she shrugged it off when his arm circled around her shoulder.

Sanada was sitting with Aya in his arms watching a movie that had caught his interest when he was in the video club. He didn't know what it was that possessed him to get it but he did and he also chose that one out of the whole lot to watch. No he regretted it; _Why?_ He asked himself inwardly; _I decided to have a nice time with Aya and I chose this movie?_

He sighed and pulled Aya closer to him. "Do you like this movie?" he asked looking at the TV screen.

"You want the truth?" Aya lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him. "I really don't like sappy romantic movies. 'My Best Friend's Wedding' is one I would never watch; but since you chose it, I won't complain," she said and kissed his cheek.

Sanada moved forward letting go of Aya and picked the control from the table. He switched off the movie and leaned back in the couch. "Sorry, I don't know why I wanted to see that movie," he sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch.

Aya giggled and shook her head. "It's okay Genichirou. Besides I am a very picky person when I see a movie. I have the same taste as Haru," she laughed.

"I see," Sanada said and looked at her. "You look beautiful when you smile," he said absentmindedly.

Aya stopped her laughter and looked at him. That wasn't something that she was expecting to hear from him. "Wha... What did you say?" she asked hesitantly.

Sanada chuckled and lifted his hand to cup her chin. He pulled her face closer to his as he leaned his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Aya's eyes widened at his impulsive action, but made no move to pull away. She closed her eyes and moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Masaharu?" Fay asked looking at the scenery outside of the window car. She had gotten dressed quickly in the dress he had bought her and no they were driving to some unknown place. _How did he know my size,_ she thought as she gazed at the moving lights.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile.

Fay looked at him and noticed his smile. _He is smiling,_ she thought bewildered, _he is truly smiling._ "It's the first time I see you smile," she said still looking at him.

Niou looked at her and then averted his eyes back to the road. "I always smile," he said quietly.

"No. You smirk. There is a big difference Masaharu."

"I haven't noticed." He stopped the car and looked at Fay. "We are here," he said with his usual smirk.

Fay rolled her eyes and opened the door of the car. "You're smirking again." She stepped outside and blinked. _Is he playing games with me?_ She thought feeling irritation building up. "Why did you bring me in the middle of nowhere dressed like this?" she hissed turning around but froze when she saw the building that was behind her.

"You were saying?"

She was looking at a huge mansion. Of course it's a mansion but… she thought as she walked up to Niou her eyes still glued on the building. "Is… is this yours?" she asked hesitantly.

Niou chuckled. "For tonight," he said and moved his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "Shall we, my princess?"

Fay looked at him quizzically. _For tonight?_ She thought following him. _What does he mean for tonight?_ She decided to voice her thoughts and asked him directly. "What do you mean for tonight?"

"You're not going to rest if I don't tell you," he sighed. "It's Hiroshi's home. He is with his fiancé on a trip to Sapporo and he gave me permission to do whatever I want." He knocked on the door. "Happy now?" he asked moving his arm away from Fay.

Fay smiled and hugged his arm. "You have good friends Masaharu," she said sweetly. "I didn't mean to offend you but you do have a way of taking me by surprise with your ideas." She laughed.

Niou laughed at that. "I guess you're right."

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a butler welcoming them inside the huge mansion. "Welcome, Niou-sama, Mishiam-sama." The butler bowed politely. "This way, please follow me," he said and walked in front of the two directing them through the house and to another room that was obviously the dining room.

"This is like a dream house," Fay muttered still hugging Niou's arm tightly. "Yagyuu-san must be very rich." She looked at the flower filled room. "Did you buy all these flowers?" she asked still gazing around the room.

"Yes. I do want to make this night special," he said softly with a hint of seriousness in his voice that made Fay avert her gaze and look at him. "I don't care whether it's Valentine's or not. I just want it to be a perfect date." He smiled and walked towards the candle lit table and helped Fay sit before he sat on the opposite side of the table.

Fay smiled brightly. He never expected him to be so sincere and for the first time in her relationship with him she felt happy. "Thank you Masaharu. It's already perfect," she said sweetly. _It's about time I start trusting him… completely._

* * *

_(Atobe´s office)_

As most couples enjoyed their 'special' day, Atobe Keigo sat quietly in his office, sipping his wine carefully. There was a half-empty bottle on his desk and he was looking at his computer screen. He twirled the glass in his hand and then leaned forward and continued typing.

 _I hate this day_ , he thought as he saw all the 'junk' mail in his inbox about Valentine's. _I still don't get why women make a big deal out of it. Plus, they make a big deal about it and then get angry if you suggest something 'nice.'_

 _The one woman I actually think may be just 'right' and she's too proud to admit that it was romantic._ He rubbed his aching temple and looked at the flower bill that he had sent earlier. He took it and crumpled it, throwing it in the bin. _And the one woman Atobe Keigo loves and she doesn't love me back,_ he thought with a sigh.

 _Maybe I should just accept whoever that woman brings homes next time,_ he continued thinking as he leaned against his chair further. He lifted his feet and rested them on the desk. The more he thought about things, the angrier he was getting.

He was trying to control his emotions, but they were all over the place. He just couldn't understand why the woman he loved refused to be with him. _What more can I do? Maybe it's time I get a woman's advice,_ his thoughts pondered. _Even if I tried dating others or even show interest in different women, I can't help but back out the minute I feel like it won't happen._

Atobe Keigo sighed, _just what the hell you got yourself into this time…_

* * *

_(Sanada's apartment)_

Sanada was holding Aya in his lap as he was kissing her, playing with her lips as the moved sensually against each other. They had decided to watch another movie less romantic but it was forgotten at the moment. Aya had circled her hands around his neck and opened her mouth to invite his tongue inside her.

He complied immediately as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and moved around to feel her sweet taste. He caressed her tongue softly and played with it as he snaked his arms around Aya's waist and pushing her body to lie on the couch. He hovered over her body press his softly on her. He removed his hands from her waist and moved slowly over her beautiful curves pulling her hands away from his neck and pinning them above her head.

Aya was losing her mind with Sanada's soft aggressiveness. It was the first time he was so passionate about making out. She never expected him to take the first step and kiss her like that. She could feel his tongue leave her mouth and bit down a disappointed cry, but he didn't pull away and apologize like he always did.

Sanada moved his lips ghostly over Aya's cheek placing a small kiss under her ear; he then licked his way down her neck making Aya squeal in delight. He pulled away and looked down at her; she had her eyes closed and a sweet, addicting smile was painted on her lips. He smiled as he noticed that he had just found a very sensitive spot so he leaned his head and kissed the spot between her shoulder and neck.

"Gen… Genichirou," Aya said breathless from his ministrations. Her hands were still held above her head, she tried to pull them out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on them. She lifted her head as she felt his lips move done to her collarbone. His hair was softly caressing the skin of her neck and cheek. "I… I love…" she whispered inaudibly as his other hand moved under her shirt.

* * *

_(Hotel suite)_

"Yuushi… this is…" Arisa covered her mouth looking around the spacious luxurious room. "I have no words…"

Oshitari hugged her from behind and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly. "It's for our special night," he said huskily. "I plan to make love to you all night."

Arisa giggled and pulled away from his embrace to look around the room. She turned around in circles smiling brightly; she walked to the bed where she found a small box inside a bouquet of flowers that were in the middle of the bed. She took the bouquet in her hands and pulled the box.

Oshitari sat on the couch of the suite and untied his tie. His gaze was on Arisa as she was acting like a small child that had just got a new present; and then he saw her walk to the bed and picking up the bouquet. He smiled still looking at her as he leaned back on the couch and stretched his legs.

She looked at the small red box knowing in was a ring. She opened the box slowly not wanting to drop it since she was still holding the flowers. The moment she opened the box the flowers fell on the floor and she sat on the bed with a lost, goofy happy look on her face. _Its… beautiful,_ she thought looking at the diamond ring. _No… beautiful is degrading; it's… there are no words to describe it._

Oshitari chuckled when he saw the expression on her face. He got up from the couch and walked to Arisa sitting beside her. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. "Why don't you wear it? It will look good on you." He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Yuushi, I… love you so much," Arisa said still looking at the ring.

Oshitari took the box from her hand and pulled the ring out of it. He lifted Arisa's hand and placed it on her finger. He then turned her hand around and traced the palm with his finger before he leaned his head and kissed the burning flesh of her palm.

* * *

_(Yagyuu's mansion)_

Niou and Fay were sitting at the table laughing and talking about various things when a soft music filled the room. Fay turned her attention to the music and then looked at Niou. "I can't believe you organized all this?" she said placing the small spoon on her plate. "Would you da…" she was cut off.

Niou got up from his chair and walked to Fay's end. "I believe I should be the one to ask for a dance, right princess?" He bowed and extended his arm as a gesture for her to take his hand.

Fay laughed and took his hand. "Of course I'd dance with you… my prince," she whispered the last to words before she leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. She hugged him tight not wanting to let go of the beautiful feeling she was experiencing.

"I'm happy you like it so far," he said softly, "I just hope you'll like the rest of the night as well."

Fay lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes with a smile painted over her face. "Masaharu, you're spoiling me." She kissed his cheek, "I'm curious to see what you have planned."

Niou smiled. "Umm… Let's see…" he lifted his head with a thoughtful expression. "We will bathe in a bathtub filled of rose petals and [lotus] flowers. Will make love on a bed full of [red tulips] and tomorrow morning I will make breakfast for you." He grinned. "How does that sound?"

"You are joking?" Fay asked with her eyes wide.

"No… Not really!"

Fay gasped. _I…_ her mind had stopped functioning and she only looked at Niou stunned while he danced her to the rhythm she couldn't hear anymore. "You… you're… serious?" she asked between breaths as she tried to regulate the beating of her heart.

Niou just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"You ARE serious," she said breathless. _I don't know how to react,_ she thought leaning her head on his shoulder. She was confused; a part of her was scared of the rest of the night that was to come, since she had to demolish all walls she had build around her heart and actually trust him completely; and there was another part of her that was looking forward to the upcoming events. She was battling inside her between sanity and wildness. S _houldn't I trust him?_ She thought as they danced silently holding each other. _If he wanted to hurt me he would have done that a long time ago; Oh… what am I thinking of? I want this; I need this so we can become a real couple._

"Fay, stop agonizing over everything. We'll go at what you feel comfortable in," Niou said softly. "Even if you just want to sleep, it's still okay, as long as you enjoy tonight." He leaned his head and kissed her lips gently as he held her in his arms.

_Is he doing all this just for me?_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Mishima-san, you're going to be late for the staff meeting."

Fay looked up from her computer screen at her secretary who was standing by the door. "Is it time already?" she asked with a sigh.

The secretary nodded and walked out of the office quietly. Fay got up from her chair, taking a few papers with her and left her office. _I have a million things to finish and he is calling for another meeting_. She walked towards the meeting room tiredly; she had taken the day before off, so her work pile had doubled.

 _Great, I'm the last to enter_ , she thought as she knocked on the door. "I'm sorry I'm…" she looked around and saw only Atobe and a couple of people. "Is the meeting over?" she asked as she walked in the room.

"We are waiting for the others to come," A woman said nonchalantly.

"I see," Fay muttered sitting on a chair. She looked at Atobe who apparently was on the phone arguing with someone. _There goes my time_ , she thought as she flipped through the papers she had carried with her. _Someone is going to be pissed if I work late tonight_ , she sighed inwardly.

"Sorry we're late," Oshitari said as he entered the room with a bunch of people following him.

Atobe just nodded and waited for everyone to be seated before they began the meeting. Oshitari sat next to Fay. "Hey partner!" he said with a smile.

"Hey…" she answered grumpily.

"I see you're in a good mood today!" he chuckled. "Were where you yesterday?" he asked but before Fay could answer, Atobe started talking to everyone present.

Two hours had already passed and the meeting was still going. _This is the most boring meeting I ever been too_ , Fay thought as she drew circles and lines on a piece of paper. _I have so much work to do and here I am… stuck in this room with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 10 idiots_ , she complained inwardly glaring at the person who was talking for the past hour.

"Someone is bored," Oshitari whispered sliding his chair closer to Fay's slowly.

Fay sighed and leaned towards Oshitari. "Aren't you bored… yet?" she asked in return whispering slowly, sarcasm evident in her tone of voice.

Oshitari pushed his glasses up and chuckled ever so lightly. "Definitely." He looked over at Atobe. "Want to hear something interesting?" he whispered keeping his gaze on Atobe.

"Sure," Fay answered; _anything would be more interesting than this meeting_.

"I'm getting married!" he whispered with a chuckle.

Fay leaned a bit more on her chair. "You whaaaaaaaa…"

[THUD]

Atobe jerked his head towards Fay and Oshitari. The scene that he saw unfolding in front of his eyes was hilarious but he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't find it funny at all. "Is this meeting so boring for you two?" he asked annoyed. "If you want to sleep Mishima, then go home."

Fay got up with difficulty. She glared at Atobe when she heard his comment. "I wasn't sleeping," she retorted angrily.

Oshitari was trying hard to stifle his laughter. He fixed his glasses and helped Fay pick the chair up. "Thank God you're wearing pants today," he whispered.

"Shut up you jerk!" she hissed as low as possible not to be heard. She sat on her chair and fixed her hair. "Continue." She gestured to the person to resume talking. She rolled her chair next to Oshitari's. "I hate you."

"I owed you!" he chuckled slowly and moved away from Fay when he saw Atobe's death glare directed at him.

"Seriously, two of my high senior people… Head of Finance and Head of Marketing acting all bored and mighty in a serious staff meeting. I seriously don't know what to say…." Atobe glared at both Oshitari and Fay.

 _Serious my ass,_ Fay thought sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oy! Don't roll your eyes." He snapped furiously.

Fay crossed her eyes. "I am not being disrespectful, but even you had to admit that Jin-san kept rambling on about crap for the past half an hour and this idiot," she said, pointing at Oshitari, "Chose to tell me during the meeting that…"

"I'm getting married," Oshitari interrupted.

Atobe stopped while Fay smirked.

Oshitari grinned.

Atobe let out a sigh. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" he asked, extending his hand towards Oshitari so he could congratulate him. "It's about time though."

 _I recall Arisa mumbling something like that too,_ Oshitari thought sarcastically.

"So shall we celebrate?" Fay asked, "A day off maybe?" she smirked.

"Yuushi can leave but over my dead body you're taking today off – you were off yesterday," Atobe said firmly.

Fay let out a sigh. She hugged Oshitari's arm and kissed his cheek, "At least take me for lunch, ne?"

Oshitari laughed. "That I can do." He led her outside, as it was lunchtime.

 _I swear sometimes…. Argh! They're like children,_ Atobe thought, deciding to follow them.

* * *

At the girls' apartment

"I am not wearing green!" Fay said horrified, looking at the catalogue.

Aya pushed her tongue out, "I was kidding," she said snatching the magazine from Fay. They were both going through catalogues for Arisa's wedding, although they knew it was too soon.

"Oy… I was looking at that," Fay complained, snatching it back.

They both squealed, fighting over the catalogue when someone snatched it from them. "Women… Can I sleep!?" Niou muttered, throwing the catalogue away and going back to the sofa. He plopped himself on it and went back to sleep.

"I'm going to kill him," Fay mumbled, stretching her legs on the floor.

Aya laughed and then lay on her tummy. "Are we going to throw them the surprise engagement party?" she asked, lifting her legs in the air.

Fay nodded and looked at her. "Yuushi doesn't want to get engaged first rather he wants to get married right away, so…" she smiled mischievously, "It only makes me want to do it even more."

Aya giggled and sat up. She pulled a notepad from the coffee table and flipped it open. "Shall we start planning then?" she asked, trying to find a pen. She found one and clicked it open. "Invitation?"

"Yes… No…" Fay answered with her eyes closed, "We don't know any of Yuushi's friends."

Aya looked at her thoughtful. "Umm… You can always ask the demon."

Fay opened her eyes, "Demon?" she whispered.

"Your boss." Aya giggled, placing a finger on her lips.

Fay frowned. "Not so loud, Aya. The last thing I need is for Masaharu to hear that, he's already not happy with my work," she admitted, moving to lie down on her side. "He doesn't like Atobe either, so don't add to his dislike."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Fay sighed, "Oh well…" she muttered, watching her. _In fact my late nights are starting to irritate him even more now._

Aya plopped back on her tummy with the notepad. "You take care of the invitations; I'll take care of food and beverages." She scribbled a few lines on the notepad. "Umm… You need to call Sae and the guys from Arisa's side."

Fay rested her head on the palm of her hand. "You know I don't talk to Saeki. The others I don't mind but not him," she said indifferently.

"Eh? Fine. I will tell the guys myself." Aya grumbled scribbling again.

"Don't be like that. You know that we never ever stand each other. I can't see why we should invite him," Fay said coolly. "He didn't even invite you to his wedding and he used to call you his best friend." she laughed sarcastically.

Aya looked at Fay with a small frown on her face. "Actually… He did invite me," she said softly. "He only invited family and a few close friends, but I couldn't go. If I remember correct it was the week you were sick."

Fay's eyes widened a bit hearing Aya's explanation. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" she sat up. "You know. Invite him. I know you want to see him." She gave Aya a big smile.

"I love you," Aya said and wrote something on the notepad.

Fay laughed as she lay down on her back placing her hands under her head as pillow. "Yeah… Yeah… Cheeky…" she said amused. "Let's get back to work now. Location?"

Aya thought for a minute, "We can always have it here, you know."

Fay nodded thoughtfully. "I don't mind." _Actually, having it here will lessen the burden on us. We just have to make sure that it's decorated properly though._ "I'll handle decorations, I know some guys who are good." She closed her eyes again with a yawn.

Aya nodded, writing everything down. Finally, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm going to cook dinner," she said, standing up. "Is Haru staying for dinner?"

Fay didn't reply.

Aya waited for her to reply, but frowned when she didn't. "Fay?" she said, but then smiled when she noticed her friend fast asleep on the floor. She walked to the closet and pulled out two blankets. She placed one on Niou who was soundly asleep and the other on Fay. _I feel like I'm their mother sometimes,_ she thought sarcastically, going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

It was a good hour when Fay woke up. She stirred jadedly and found herself on the sofa with someone blocking her view. She sat up and found Niou still asleep. She looked around wondering how she got here.

"Genichirou placed you there."

"Oh," Fay said as Aya walked in, telling her that. _No wonder at one moment I felt contented…_

"Dinner's ready, I was waiting for you two to wake up," Aya announced, "Do you mind waking Haru up?

Fay nodded and put her hand on Niou's shoulder. "Masaharu," she whispered, shaking him. There was no reaction from him, so she leaned forward and moved his hair off his face. "Hey…" she said softly.

He opened his eyes and stirred. "I'm awake," he muttered, moving his body onto his back.

Fay leaned on her elbow and looked at him. "Hello," she said dotingly, moving a strand of hair off his eye. _This man drives me crazy; one minute we're making out and then the next we're at each other's throats. I wonder how healthy our relationship is._

Niou took her hand in his and kissed it gently. After that, he held her hand to his chest and just smiled at her. "I'm tired."

Fay bent down and kissed his lips lightly.

"Hey! Hey! No making out!" Aya scolded walking back to the living room. "I've been slaving in the kitchen and dinner will be cold so get up already." She glared at them until they both muttered something inappropriate under their breaths and stood up.

Finally, all for of them were at the dinner table. Aya had set everything up magnificently and began serving. She had made rice, chicken, and potato salad. "You all have to eat up," she ordered, serving rice.

Niou crinkled his nose. "How long were we asleep? When did you prepare all this?"

Aya beamed proudly, "Well, Genichirou helped."

Sanada didn't say anything.

Fay nudged Niou with her elbow and smirked. "Learn." She giggled, making him look discontent.

Niou smirked, ignoring her comment. "I have other uses," he said, chewing his salad.

Aya chuckled, covering her mouth. She looked at Sanada and found him just eating inaudibly while Fay was ignoring Niou's comment. She was thankful that the four of them could finally be 'normal' like this. She had always prayed for this setting and she was happy that she finally got it. _Thank you…_

After dinner, all had moved to the living room, Aya placed the tray she was holding on the table and began serving tea for everyone. She was trying hard not to chuckle at Sanada and Niou who were discussing a case heatedly while Fay just sat there bored, trying not to fall asleep again. "You guys are so passionate about your discussion, what's going?"

"This…" Niou said, placing a newspaper on the table, "It's about a girl that stabbed her boyfriend and best friend for cheating on her."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked, sitting on the couch and leaning against the back.

Niou looked at her. "So, the judge gave her a sentence of one year only, but Sanada disagrees."

"She intentionally hurt two human beings, she deserves to be locked up," Sanada said automatically, nibbling on a biscuit.

Fay opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "I agree with that."

"You're supposed to take my side!" Niou snapped.

Fay rolled her eyes, standing up. "What freaking side? I just gave my opinion on something stupid," she muttered, picking up a book from the floor.

"People's lives are not stupid," Niou said, looking at her.

 _Uh-oh,_ Aya thought, standing up immediately. "Maybe what she meant was…"

"That's not what I meant," Fay muttered, crossing her arms. "Just because they slept with each other that doesn't mean its okay for her to kill and get away with it."

"Umm… Guys…" Aya began, not wanting them to fight.

"I still disagree," Niou muttered. "She was cheated on, of course she would kill. And she doesn't deserve to be locked up – she was betrayed," he said heatedly.

Fay argued.

Niou argued.

While Aya sighed;

Sanada ignored.

* * *

_Four days later_

Aya was in her room, trying to fix her hair. _I hate curly hair_ , she thought as she was tying her hair in a ban leaving strands fall on the sides. She was wearing a new set of clothes that she had bought a couple of days ago, which consisted of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt. She was performing again tonight and she wanted to look nice; there were rumors that scouts where going to be there tonight so this was a very special night for her.

Picking up her makeup bag, she went to Fay's room and plopped herself onto the bed where Fay was sleeping. "Please, put my makeup on." _I'm hopeless… I never use makeup anyway._

Fay groaned and buried herself under the covers. "Go away," she muttered.

Aya poked her through the covers, making Fay swear. "Come on! Come on! Gen-chan will be here soon and I need to get dressed."

"Since… when do you… care how you [yawn] look like?" Fay mumbled sleeplessly.

Aya smacked her, "Fay! I'm serious?!" she exclaimed.

Fay huffed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed the makeup bag from of Aya. Without even saying another word, she took the tools out and began applying makeup on Aya's face.

"Fay…"

"No talking," she ordered, taking out the lipstick and applying it for her. It was a light color so she decided to apply it on her. When she finished with that, she pulled out the lip-gloss and dabbed on top of it.

Aya obeyed.

When Fay finally finished, she plopped on the bed and closed her eyes. "Make sure to wear blue," she muttered, pulling the blanket on top of her.

"Blue? My jeans are blue… my shirt is purple."

Fay turned and looked at Aya's attire. _Nice match._ "Its okay, but can't you wear something else other than jeans." she sighed and turned her back on her friend, covering herself.

Aya frowned, "Aren't you coming?" she asked, looking at her reflection through the compact mirror.

"Not now," Fay said. "I'm meeting someone for lunch and you're not on until later tonight, why are you even going now?"

Aya got off the bed. "I'm meeting Saeki before going to VOX, remember him?"

"Nope," she garbled, totally forgetting that they were talking about him a couple of days back.

"Whatever," Aya sighed, _this woman is difficult to talk to when asleep,_ she complained, walking out of the room. _I need to finish getting ready now,_ she thought, heading to her own room.

* * *

At a café

"He is late." Aya crossed her hands annoyed.

"If he is coming from Chiba he might be a bit late with all the traffic."

Aya pouted. "Genichirou don't defend him. He is 25 minutes late," she said disappointed and picked her cup of hot chocolate to drink.

Sanada sighed. "Is she a good friend of yours?" he asked to keep Aya's attention on something else then her friend's tardiness.

"She?" she laughed.

"Hey Aya-chan," A man said out of the blue.

Aya and Sanada both looked at the man that took the liberty and sat at their table. "You're late!" Aya hissed.

"I'm sorry." The man bowed his head with a beautiful smile gracing his lips. "I didn't think I would get stuck in the traffic for so long."

"Genichirou this is my best friend Saeki Kojirou," she introduced with a smile, "And as you can see he is not a she!" she laughed.

Saeki looked at her perplexed but didn't give it too much thought. He turned his attention to the man accompanying his friend. "It's nice to see you after all these years Sanada-san."

"Nice to see you too Saeki-san." Sanada bowed his head lightly in acknowledgment.

Aya looked at both men suspiciously. "You two know each other?" she asked.

Sanada looked at her and smiled.

"Don't tell me. Tennis?" she sighed but smiled full heartedly at the two men.

An hour had passed and all three were engaged in a conversation from their past to their present. After a while Sanada excused himself and left Saeki and Aya alone as he made his way to the rest room.

"I seriously can't believe you are dating Sanada of all people," Saeki said as he drank from his coffee.

Aya smiled sheepishly. "Well, it was fateful." She pulled her tongue out. "Why are you alone?" she asked curiously. "I wanted to meet your wife."

Saeki laughed. "Heh… My wife huh?" he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I really didn't want to shock you, but I'm married to a guy!"

Aya almost choked on her drink. "A… guy?" she asked believing she had heard wrong.

Saeki nodded. "Someone I knew from my childhood."

"Con… congratulations."

"You don't approve?" he asked with a mock hurt look on his face.

Aya smiled. "You know me… If you're happy then I'm happy too!" she laughed. "Just don't tell Fay."

Saeki lifted an eyebrow. "How is Miss Drama Queen?"

"Dra…" she laughed more. "She is fine. Can you believe that she has turned into a workaholic?"

"Fay? A workaholic?! That posh princess?" he asked amused. "No way!" he crinkled his nose remembering Aya's best friend. Frankly, he wasn't too fond of her because he believed that she was spoilt, but he wasn't one to disrespect his best friend's one and only. _As long as we're not near each other than we're fine…_

Aya nodded still laughing. "By the way, Arisa is getting married and we are arranging a surprise engagement party."

Saeki's eyes widened a bit at the news. "That's great news," he said excited. "He finally made the big decision. Good for him. Arisa was so in love with him."

"She still is and by the way, you're invited at the party," Aya said smiling brightly. "I will also call the old gang. Arisa will be thrilled to see all of you guys!"

Saeki nodded.

"Sorry I'm late." Sanada had returned to the table. "What time are you singing Aya?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Soon," she answered, looking at her own watch.

* * *

At a restaurant down town Tokyo

"You're late."

Fay rubbed her eyes wearily and sat down opposite Yosuke. They had been friends for a while and she loved his company. He had asked her to lunch today and she knew she couldn't refuse because she had been cancelling on him all last week because of her job.

"And you look horrible."

Fay glared at him, "Thank you for letting a girl know that she looks like crap."

Yosuke laughed. "I'm just being honest," he said with a wink. _Beautiful as always even when she's grumpy,_ he thought amused.

Fay rolled her eyes. "So… you're in a teasing mood!" she exhaled. "Dear me!"

"You complain too much." He picked up the menu and skimmed through it. "If you were my girlfriend I would have broken up with you."

"Really?" Fay said raising her eyebrow. "Did you ever consider the fact that I would never go out with someone like you… even if you begged?"

Yosuke laughed and closed the menu. "That was very cold Fay-chan~" he said teasingly. He took her hand and winked at her, "Admit it… you love me."

"Yeah… Yeah…" she muttered, snatching her hand away, _seriously… I hate it when he teases me like this._

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked studying Fay as she flipped through the menu.

Fay closed the menu. "Yep. I'm going at VOX to see my friend sing."

"I see."

"You should know her by now. She's your brother's girlfriend," Fay said and drank from her glass of water.

Yosuke rubbed his jaw. "Never met her."

Fay looked at him a bit taken aback. "What do you mean you never met her?" she asked feeling a bit bothered thinking he was teasing her again. "She is your brother's girlfriend."

"I know, but I never met the woman." He defended himself. "I know her name is Aya, but that's all there is to it. I would be very surprised if Genichirou has even mentioned to her that he has a brother."

 _What is he talking about;_ "Why wouldn't he tell you?"

Yosuke sighed. "Do I need to tell you why?" _Why do women always ask questions they know the answers to already?_

"No," Fay said and looked away. _This is something I didn't need to know._

"Fay, you already know that he lov…"

"Yosuke, please don't," she interrupted inaudibly. "It hurts to talk about it and I'm in a relationship. So is your brother and he's very happy."

 _I know when he's happy and when he's not… and he's not. He's trying, but he's not._ He studied her and then sighed. "Fine," he said with a shrug. He leaned on the chair and folded his hands, "Let's just order for now."

"I'm sorry." Fay looked at him guiltily, for she felt that she had sort of ruined his mood.

"Don't be."

* * *

At the girls' apartment

"Come on! Come on!" Fay said, grabbing her purse and jacket. She looked at Niou who was leaning on the wall and waved for him to hurry. "We'll be late."

"We still have an hour," he said, strolling towards her.

"No! We'll be late," she mumbled, searching for her keys. "Traffic will be really bad and we have to beat it! I've never missed any of Aya's performances and she specifically wants me there tonight."

Niou didn't say anything. He stood next to her and hugged her waist. "Your dress is lovely," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Fay raised her eyebrow, looking at him. "Babe, not now," she said, trying to put her sandals on, but he kept a firm hold on her waist.

"I missed you," he whispered, making her lean up as he gave her baby kisses on her lips.

Fay responded lightly to each one as she tried to put on her sandals. After she wore them, she pushed him away. "Stop it! I told you that we have to move," she said, walking to the door, but he grabbed her waist again and held her close.

"I haven't seen you properly in two weeks because of your stupid job," he complained, leaning down to nibble on her neck.

Fay put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him. "Move! If I miss Aya's performance, she will kill me," she said, glaring at him.

Niou smirked and ignored her comment. He put his hands on her waist and angled his lips to kiss her, but didn't yet. "I will move only if you kiss me," he said with a grin.

"Masaharu, now is not the time for games! We really are late! Take me seriously."

"Nope," he said, rubbing his nose with hers. "I'm serious too."

"Argh!" Fay swore. She pulled his head and placed her lips hard on his lips. She let it linger a bit and moved away, but he pulled her into his arms and took full advantage of her mouth on his. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

Fay wanted to move away, but he didn't let her so she decided to indulge him with the kiss he wanted. She opened her mouth for him and he slid his tongue in. Their kiss wasn't as furious as always, but rather soft and tender. Fay found herself walking closer into his arms as her hands moved gently to rub his covered chest. Finally, he moved away and she looked at him. "Satisfied?"

"No," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Masaha… Hmm…" Fay whispered, kissing him back. Her hands moved up and she placed them around his neck.

Niou deepened the kiss and held her waist tightly. He moved his hand to the back of her head and caressed her long hair, moving his fingers between them. Slowly, he began moving closer and tried lifting the hem of her mini dress.

"Don't even think about it," Fay whispered against his mouth, trying to move away, but he wouldn't let her.

Niou lifted her up and walked to the sofa. "I missed you and I want you _now_ ," he said, placing her on the sofa.

Fay moved to scramble, but he caught her hand. "Damn it! We're going to be late," she yelled, struggling with him.

"Don't fight me, woman!" he said, leaning on top of her to kiss her. "I…" he kissed her tenderly, lifting her arms and pinning her wrists above her head. "I missed my baby," he said, lifting her dress up.

Fay didn't say anything as he kissed her again. She just responded and knew that things were leading to something else. She lost her senses and finally gave in to his caresses until they were both breathless.

Niou had his forehead against her and looking into her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and slept. Fay followed suit.

Fay stirred in her sleep lazily. She cuddled to the body next to her and then froze. "SHIT!" she yelled as she jolted up. She looked at her watch and realized that she was an hour late… _Oh my god! I'm so dead…_ she thought, holding her head. She looked for her cell phone frantically and realized that she had seven miscalls. Looking through them, she paled when she realized that there were six from Aya and one from Sanada. There was also a text message from Sanada…

_Aya is on stage._

Fay's eyes scrolled to the time and covered her mouth when she realized that the text was sent to her an hour ago. _… I've never missed a single show of Aya's,_ she thought frustrated. She wanted to scream, but didn't when she felt Niou stirring beside her.

"Hey, sweetie," he murmured, holding her hand.

Fay shrugged her hand and stood up. "I'm leaving."

Niou sat up, looking at her with a frown. "Excuse me?"

Fay put on her shoes and looked around for her jacket. "I'm going," she said flatly.

"What the…? Fay?!" he stood up, buttoning his shirt up.

"You made me miss Aya's performance!" she snapped angrily, glaring at him. "I've never missed a single performance!"

He shrugged. "Big deal, Fay," he muttered, fixing his hair.

"Don't give me that type of attitude! This was important to me," she said aggravated.

"Aya will understand," he said, putting on his shoes.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" Fay yelled, standing in front of him. "That I missed HER performance because YOU wanted to have sex?!"

"I'm not having this fight with you, Fay," he said, picking up his jacket from the floor.

"Then you can enjoy going by yourself, because I am not going there with you," she said, walking out of the door.

 _Damn it! If I had the strength I would…_ "Argh!" he swore, walking after her.

* * *

_Later_

"I'm very disappointed."

Fay sighed and hugged her. She ignored Sanada and Saeki at the table.

Aya was pouting and not looking at anyone. "I wrote this song especially for you and… you weren't even here! You promised!"

"Aya…"

"No." Aya interrupted.

Fay glared at her, "Will you at least listen to me?!" she demanded.

Sanada and Saeki both stopped in surprise and looked at Fay.

Before Aya could retort, "Sweetie, it's my fault," Niou walked in and kissed Aya's cheek.

Aya moved away and locked her eyes with his. _Why does he sound too sincere? And Fay is unconsciously glowing… and…._ Aya gasped when realization hit her. "Did you two…"

Niou placed his hand on her mouth and dragged her away. "Oy… Don't publicize it," he hissed when they were away from the others.

Aya looked furious. "I can't believe you missed it because you… ARGH! I don't even know what to say," she said annoyed.

Niou poked her forehead. "Oy! I haven't seen my woman in three weeks. At the end of the day I'm still a man."

She crossed her arms; "Oh shut up" she looked away.

Niou hugged her shoulder. "In all honesty, she's mad at me too," he admitted. "She said we'd be late."

"I'm surprised you're defending her," Aya mumbled.

Niou grinned. "I can't have both of you mad at me, better her than you," he kissed her cheek.

Aya rolled her eyes as they both walked back to their table. _I should be mad, but can't be anymore…_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Shut it up! Shut it up!" Aya groaned in her sleep as she hugged Fay's waist tightly.

Fay opened her eyes and groaned as well. After assessing what the infuriating sound was, she realized that it was her ring tone. Fay tried to move, but couldn't because Aya was holding on to her for dear life.

"Shut that noise," Aya whined.

"I will if you let go," Fay hissed. _When did she get into my bed?!_

Aya let go and Fay rolled to her side to pick up her cell phone. She rolled onto her back and placed it next to her ear as Aya hugged her snugly again. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Fay blinked when she heard that. She looked at her cell phone display and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What do you mean where am I? It's my day off today."

Atobe let out a huge sigh that could be heard over the phone and spoke. "I need you here."

 _You have got to be kidding me…_ Fay thought, waking up fully now. She was so stunned by his request that she didn't even answer him. _If he repeats that… I'm going to kill him… I'm going to go to the office, just to kill him._

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, but I need you in the office because we have two board meetings."

Fay gritted her teeth. "You know why I took off today."

"Do you think I would be the type to call and beg?!" he snapped.

"You're not begging me! You're ordering me."

"First meeting is at 10 AM. You have plenty of time to get here. I expect to see you here," he said in an irritated tone and then hung up.

Fay gasped at the phone. _Oh, he did not hang up on me…_ she held onto her temper and then swore out loud, "son of a bitch!"

"Let me sleep," Aya whined.

Fay looked at her clock and realized that it was 7. _That bastard totally ruined my mood. It's not even a time to be at the office, but he still calls me._ Fay knew that she had to go. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, but was too angry to do so. She unhooked Aya's arms from around her waist and stood up, going to the shower.

Aya woke up when she felt 'alone' on the bed. She looked around Fay's room and frowned. _I doubt she started work; she's too lazy to do house chores._ "Fay?" she called, moving to her side. She placed her feet on the floor and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm here," she said, walking out of the bathroom dressed for work.

Aya's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're not?! I'll kill you if you are."

Fay didn't say anything as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I will kill you if you tell me that you're going to work," she threatened, glaring at her.

Fay sighed, "Then it's best that I don't say anything."

Aya gasped. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Fay rolled her eyes and pulled out a notepad. "Stop being a drama queen," she said, writing on the paper. In a few minutes, she ripped the paper from the notepad and handed it to Aya, "just prepare whatever you can and I'll help with the rest. I just have to go to two meetings, kill Atobe and then come back," she said, picking up her purse as she wore her sandals.

Aya didn't get the chance to protest. She muttered things under her breath and looked at the list. "WHAT?!" _she wants me to cook fifteen dishes! I'm going to kill her._ "FAY!"

* * *

"Idiot," Fay muttered walking into Atobe's office. "Bastard!"

Atobe looked up from his file, "What?" _Did she just swear at me,_ he thought. "Were you referring to me by any chance?'

"No!" she snapped, walking in further. "It's these two idiots!" she almost shouted, "These two ridiculous little idiots actually tried hitting on me in the elevator with their crude comments," she said shaking her head in disbelief. "How could they think that… ARGH" she bit out. _I do not need this! I'm already angry for being here._

"Maybe you should try wearing a longer skirt, that is, if what you're wearing is a skirt," he said dryly, eyeing her attire that was a short mini skirt suit.

"Don't push my buttons, Atobe!" she said, sitting down in front of him fuming. "You knew I had plans! It is your best friend's engagement tonight."

"Woman, I do not mix business with friends, so drop it," he said firmly, looking at his computer screen.

Fay didn't look amused.

"Now, stand up and follow me. We have our first meeting in five minutes. Also, note that you've got tempting legs," he said, standing up, "Even the women in the office stare you up and down so kindly wear pants next time."

Fay followed him with smoke coming out of her ears; _I'm going to kill him. I swear I am._

* * *

Aya was in the kitchen going through the list of food she had to prepare. She sighed and walked to the fridge. She opened it and took out the things she need. She went back to the counter and picked the list up. "How am I supposed to finish all these dishes alone," she pouted to no one present.

She started peeling the potatoes while she sang the lyrics of her new song but was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She looked where the sound of her phone was heard and walked towards the table where she had left it. She answered it without checking the caller ID. "Sawada," she said boringly.

"Aya, I can't talk much, so listen to me," Fay's voice was heard hurriedly.

"Heeeyy…"

"Don't start. Now, I won't be able to come early home so you will have to manage the cooking," she said quickly, "also, I asked Masaharu to go get the cake so it will be home before anyone comes. Now I have to go but text me if you need anything! I owe you," she said and hung up.

Aya pulled the phone away from her ear and starred at it trying to comprehend the situation. Once she absorbed everything that Fay told her she felt irritation build up inside her. She left her phone on the table and stomped towards the counter to continue peeling the potatoes mumbling all sorts of swearwords she could come up with.

* * *

Atobe Keigo was enraged. This was the second meeting he was in and again he noticed Fay on her cell phone, not paying attention to the members. The others didn't notice her lack of interest, but he did and she was starting to annoy him. He scooted his chair closer to her and snatched the cell phone from her hands under the table.

"Hey!"

Atobe looked taken aback at her sudden yell and all ten board members went quiet and looked at her.

Fay froze and then smiled… hesitating she looked at them. "I mean, hey… That's a good idea,"

Atobe rubbed his face wearily in disappointment _, I'm going to kill her, I swear I am._

* * *

Aya had already been in the kitchen cooking for the last four hours. She leaned over the counter and with a pen she ticked the 9th dish out of the fifteen she was supposed to do. Leaving the pen over the paper she stretched her hands above her head. "I'm tired," she said with a sigh as she walked to the sink to wash some of the pots she used and was about to need for the next dish.

The doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it since she was also waiting for the decoration team to come since Fay had appointed her chief-in-charge. She shook her head helpless at that thought. She opened the door and froze staring at the person who was standing outside her apartment.

"Hello Aya,"

Aya blinked. "Yuu… YUUSHIIIII!" she yelled and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at work? Dinner is tonight not now," she said in a muffled voice as she still kept her mouth covered.

Oshitari looked at her puzzled over her weird reaction. "Well… Atobe gave me the day off for no reason so I thought I'd spend sometime with you since you are on holiday!" he said and took a step to enter the apartment.

"Stop!" Aya said and placed her hands on his shoulders. _What to do?_ She thought as she tried to find a good excuse to send him away, _what to do?_ "Umm… You cant come in… the house… is messy!" she said with a nervous smile.

"So? I have seen your home messy before. You are not the tidiest person in the world unlike Fay!" He chuckled at the look Aya gave him.

"Heeyy…" She crossed her arms glaring at him. "Wait here, I'll be back in two minutes," she said and closed the door. _Now what?_ She thought as she ran to the kitchen and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the other person to answer. "Genichirou…" she said before he could even say anything.

"Aya?" he asked surprise obvious in his tone.

Aya sweat-dropped. "Gen-chan, I need a big favor," she said while she took a look at the food in the oven. "I need you to come over and cook for tonight. I have everything you will need. I finished nine out of the fifteen dishes that's on the list but something came up and I can't continue. Also the decoration Delivery will come anytime soon and someone has to be here." She finished in one breath.

"Aya, I'm at work. I can't just leave."

Aya was taking of the apron when Sanada spoke to her so she didn't hear his response. She picked the phone up again after a few seconds. "Oh, thank you darling. I will owe you. You know where we leave the spare key. I love you," she said in a hurry. "I wont be late. Just make sure to cook everything written on the list. Bye." She hung up as she opened the door of her home. "Okay. Lets go now," she said cheerfully grabbing Oshitari´s arm and pulled him away from her apartment.

* * *

_(Sanada´s office)_

Sanada looked at his phone and sighed. He scratched his head feeling a bit annoyed about the whole situation. He was thinking about his current predicament when Niou tapped his shoulder. "Masaharu?"

"You spaced out, and that is something that you don't do," Niou said plopping himself on the chair opposite Sanada. "So… what's up?" he asked playing with his tie.

Sanada leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Aya just called me and asked me if I could go cook for tonight's party," he tapped the pen he was holding on his desk. "She didn't actually give me a choice to say no."

Niou laughed. "I didn't know that your sweetheart was the bossy type," he teased. "As you can see today is rather quiet day so go over and do what ever it is she wants you to do." He got up from the chair he was sitting and walked towards his office. "I will be over early too so I'll see you there. Want me to bring you clothes?" he asked.

Sanada nodded. "There on my bed so just bring them with you." He wore his jacket and took his mobile phone. He walked out of the office and went to his car. _I wonder what happened with the preparations,_ he thought as he started the car and left the building parking.

* * *

Fay opened the door to the apartment and walked in hurriedly. She heard cluttering in the kitchen and smiled thinking of Aya running wild in the kitchen trying to finish her chores. She went to her room and took of her shoes; she threw her bag and jacket on a chair and unbuttoned her shirt. _I am so tired,_ she thought as she pulled her hair down. _And that idiot lecturing me didn't help my mood at all…_

She exited her room and walked to the kitchen; she was still wearing her shirt unbuttoned since she was going to have a shower after seeing what Aya had accomplished in the kitchen. _I feel sorry for her_ , she thought as she opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"So… Has my baby managed to finis…" she froze on the spot when her eyes focused on the person that was behind the counter chopping vegetables. "Sanada?" she whispered softly still gazing at the man that was looking at her wide eyed.

Sanada looked away embarrassed. "Do you mind closing your shirt." He coughed.

 _What?_ She thought but realized that she was exposed. She lifted her hands quickly and covered her upper body embarrassed as a deep red color spread on her face. "I'm… I'm sorry," she said and left the kitchen running back to her room.

She slammed the door and sat on the edge of her bed breathing heavily. _Damn it,_ she thought irate. _Where the hell is Aya?_ She looked around for her bag. She found it and got up to fetch her phone from inside it. She dialed Aya´s number and waited for her to pick up.

"Sawada."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Fay over the phone.

"Why are you yelling?" Aya asked her surprised.

Fay paced up and down in her room trying to calm herself down. "Why is Sanada in our home cooking when you should have been the one doing that?" she asked rubbing her temples.

She heard Aya excuse herself. "Yuushi came over," she said lowering her voice. "Your stupid boss gave him the day off so he came over to our house to spend sometime with me because I am on holiday."

Fay sighed helpless. "So… you brought Sanada over to cook in order for you to occupy Yuushi," she said as she sat on the bed, "and it never crossed your mind that you should at least inform me about this?"

"I'm sorry," Aya whined, "but it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Fine… fine… What time are you coming over, we need to finish the decoration," Fay said lying on the bed.

Aya didn't answer.

"Aya, I'm talking to you." She sighed closing her eyes.

"I can't come."

Fay's eyes opened jolting from the bed. "What do you mean you can't come?" she asked.

"It's your turn to do chores for the party," Aya mused.

"Get your ass at home NOW!" Fay yelled exasperated at her friend for ditching her like that.

"No."

Fay looked at the phone shocked. "FINE!" she hung up and stomped into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and then proceeded to the kitchen to help Sanada with the chores.

She entered the kitchen slowly and walked to the counter. "What can I do to help," she said feeling a little bit better after her dispute with Aya.

Sanada turned around and looked at her. "I'm almost done. So… you can sit and keep me company," he said softly.

Fay blushed remembering the previous moment when she walked in the kitchen half naked. "I'm sorry for before. I didn't know that Aya wasn't here." She smiled, "I will go do the decorations then."

"I left the boxes in the living room," he said as he washed the pots on the sink.

Fay looked at him and smiled before she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. _I never pictured him doing housework,_ she thought amused, _or cook!_ She saw three boxes near the couch; she sat on the couch and pulled one of the boxes in front of her. She opened it and started pulling out the decorations from inside.

 _This is odd,_ she thought going through the contents of the box; she pulled out something that looked like a lash and frowned thinking that something was very wrong. _There should be a list of what we ordered somewhere._ She looked around for the paper that was left with the boxes; she found it on the small table next to the couch.

She picked the list of contents and read through it. "WHAT?" she yelled.

Sanada stormed in the living room after hearing Fay's yell. "Are you okay?" he said rushing over to her.

"I am going to kill her. I am going to… I swear… She's not going to live another night," she said irate.

"Fay," Sanada said and placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her out her murderous thoughts.

Fay looked up and saw Sanada looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she sighed and showed him the list. "Aya ordered the wrong decorations for the party," she said disappointed.

Sanada took the list and read it carefully. "I see," he said trying hard not to laugh. "I don't think that it's Aya´s fault though."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who signed for the boxes." He chuckled. "The guy that came said he had done a mistake when he saw me. So he went down and brought three new boxes saying that those where the ones we ordered."

Fay held her head. "Dear me, what a mix up." She sat on the couch and picked up the phone. She called the Decorations Company and explained everything that happened; she couldn't believe the events that had occurred throughout the day. _It was supposed to be easy,_ she thought tiredly.

"They will bring our things in half an hour, so let me help you in the kitchen," she said and stood up.

Sanada nodded and they both walked back to the kitchen. They busied them selves to finish every little thing on the food list until the decorations where delivered. While Fay was wiping the dishes Sanada was in charge of the salads.

"You know what the funny part is?" she asked as she placed the dishes on the table. "I opened the box and pulled out a lash." She started laughing. "I would love to see what the reaction would be if I decorated the room with a Bachelor theme and had strippers come over!"

Sanada laughed. "That would be quite a sight," he said regaining his posture.

"Yeah it would," Fay said, her eyes looking at the man her heart desired.

* * *

A couple of hours later

A knock was heard on the door Fay's room. "Genichirou, are you ready? The guests will start coming anytime soon." Aya shouted from outside the door to be heard.

The door opened and Sanada stood in front of Aya half dressed. "Why are you shouting?" he asked looking at her. "You can come in if you want." He turned around and walked towards Fay's bed; he picked his shirt up and wore it.

Aya blushed when he opened the door, as he was naked from the waist up. "I know, but this is not my room," she said and plopped herself on the bed. "Thank you for helping out today." A smile made its way on her lips. "You really saved me."

Sanada looked at her and leaned his body so that he could come to eye level with her. "You're welcome," he said and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom to dry his hair and finish dressing up.

"I… I will go see if Fay needs anything," Aya said jumping off the bed and exited the room. The moment she did the doorbell rang and she averted her eyes at the door. _I guess the first guests are here;_ she thought making her way to open the door.

Aya opened the door and welcomed the first guests that had arrived. "BANE…" she launched herself into the arms of Kurobane Harukaze. "It so nice to see you!" she squealed hugging her old friend tightly.

* * *

Fay and Aya stood at the hallway looking at the people in the living room. "I guess everyone is here," Aya said cheerfully. "Umm… I didn't talk to any of the people your invited just our guys."

Fay laughed. "Yeah… Well if its any consolation, neither did I!"

"So… we have a bunch of strangers in our house and we are happy about it," Aya giggled, "What time are Yuushi and Arisa coming?" she asked looking at the clock on the wall.

Fay shrugged. "I suppose they will be here soon… Oh! The door!" she said walked to open it.

"Will go mingle with the people… Our friends I mean." Aya pushed her tongue out and went to where the crowd was.

Fay opened the door and greeted the person who came. "Yosuke…" she said and hugged the man with a bright smile on her face. "I was starting you fear that you wouldn't show up," she laughed.

"Honestly, I wasn't going to come, but I was curious about my brother's girlfriend." He winked and laughed when Fay hit his shoulder playfully. "Where is she?"

"Seriously Yosuke, grow up." Fay walked away and he followed her. "Do you see the red-haired girl sitting close to your brother?" Yosuke nodded. "That's her."

"She is prettier than you Fay," he said looking at Aya and wince in pain when Fay kicked him. "Hey… seriously, she is prettier than you, but your girl, you're so sexy it makes up for what you lack in beauty!"

"I hate you!" Fay whispered annoyed crossing her hands.

* * *

"Are you sure the girls are at home Yuushi," Arisa asked as they both walked towards the girls apartment and saw that there were no lights on.

Oshitari scratched his head. "Of course. When I left Aya said to come over around nine." He looked at the door and hit the bell.

They waited for a few minutes until the door opened and Aya popped her head. "Hey guys," she said and opened the door to greet her friends. "Come on… We have been waiting for you…" she hugged Arisa.

Arisa and Oshitari looked at each other and entered the apartment. Why is it so dark? He thought making his way to dark living room.

"Wait!" Aya pulled them both from their jackets to stop them. "Lights please!" she shouted.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights opened and both Oshitari and Arisa where surrounded by twenty people who started congratulating them.

After a long while of thanking people and talking with old friends Oshitari made his way towards Fay and Aya who were in the kitchen filling glasses for their guests. "Who from the two of you will have the honor to die by my hands for organizing this?" he smirked.

Both girls looked at him grinning mischievously; Aya pointed at Fay and Fay pointed at Aya.

Oshitari sighed. "You two!" he hugged them both. "Thank you," he whispered content.

* * *

During the party

"Hey you two!"

Aya and Fay turned around to see Arisa grinning happily. "Hey…" both said in unison.

"Thank you guys for this," she said and hugged Fay first and then Aya. "I can't believe you organized all this."

"There where a few obstacles but we managed," Fay smiled at her friend.

"Yeah… Fay went to work although she took the day off and then Yuushi turned up!" Aya giggled. "I freaked out not knowing what to do and I had Genichirou come cook!"

Arisa laughed. "Seriously? Well no one is poisoned so everything is fine."

"No no no no no no no…" both Aya and Fay said in unison again. "Sanada is a great cook," Fay piped up with a bright smile while Aya nodded.

"I see… I should try something then." Arisa took an appetizer from one of the plates behind Fay.

"The biggest obstacle was the decorations," Fay said and took a sip from her drink. "They did a mistake and gave us bachelor decorations," she laughed, "imagine my surprise when I pulled out a lash!"

All three girls started laughing loud and some of the people that where close turned to look at them having a fit. "Did you keep the lash?" Arisa asked between laughs.

"No… Of course not… What was I going to do with it anyway?" Fay answered trying to catch her breath.

"You could have given it to me. I'd love to whip Yuushi´s little butt!" Arisa laughed.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW…" both Aya and Fay grimaced upon hearing Arisa´s comment. "Hell no… I don't even want to think of Yuushi naked… Ewww… Go away," said Aya shooing Arisa away disgusted at the thought.

"Same here," Fay agreed with her friend. "Now I will have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

* * *

The party was in its heights and everyone was either talking or dancing except for Aya and Fay who were running around making sure that their guests had their glasses always filled.

"This is exhausting," Aya complained as she entered in the kitchen. She placed two glasses on the counter. "Fill them up with champagne please," she said and took off the heels she was wearing.

"Don't order me around," Fay muttered a bit annoyed. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at Aya.

"Always the brat that doesn't take orders."

Both Aya and Fay looked up at the voice. Aya smiled while Fay scowled, "Oy, you're in my home, my party so behave yourself." Fay glared at him.

Saeki grinned while Aya gave him a look telling him to behave as well. Saeki took the stool and sat on it as the girls' went on doing their things. It always surprised him how the two women in front of him were total opposites, yet remained as soul mates.

"What are you doing?" he heard Fay ask Aya.

"My feet are killing me. I don't know why I even listened to you and wore heels," she grumbled massaging her feet. "I can't stand wearing them." She straightened herself and walked to the sink to wash her hands. "From now on I will walk barefooted."

"It's dangerous Aya you might step on something, especially with the crowd outside." Saeki looked at her, "just get a pair of flats."

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right..." Fay rolled her eyes and filled the two glasses with champagne. "Go put on something more comfortable and then tell me who these glasses are for?" she asked nibbling on a biscuit.

"Some friends of Yuushi's, Shishido and Ootori… I think!" Aya answered, ignoring their comments and taking the two glasses. She walked barefoot not even bothering to be careful as she carried them out of the kitchen.

"Careless woman," Fay muttered.

Saeki nodded.

Fay poured some ice into a bowl and glanced at Saeki who was looking everywhere but at her, "so why are you hiding here?"

He shrugged, "It's getting too loud, and my head hurts."

 _Such a baby,_ she thought.

* * *

Aya walked through the crowd and found Oshitari surrounded by his friends. "Excuse me… here are your drinks." She handed the glasses to the owners with a cheerful smile.

"Sawada-san."

Aya turned around when she heard her name and came face to face with Atobe. "Atobe-san," she said still smiling.

Atobe smirked. "Dance with me," he ordered softly.

"What?" she asked taken aback not expecting the invitation.

Instead of repeating himself he took her hand and pulled her through the people that were dancing in the middle of the room. He pulled her close and placed one hand around her waist possessively and the other was holding her hand tightly to his chest.

"Umm… Atobe-san," Aya whispered close to his ear. "Why don't you dance with someone else? I have to look after the guests!"

Atobe chuckled and lowered his head a bit to reach Aya's ear. "It's only one dance Sawada-san," he whispered making her tremble at the feeling of his breath caressing her skin.

"Umm…"

"Yes?" he said, looking at her. He sensed her blush and wanted to chuckle at how embarrassed she looked.

"You're too close," she mumbled, trying to keep some distance between them.

Atobe chuckled and brought her even closer, he wanted to tell her not to worry when he felt someone stand next to them. He looked to his side and noticed Niou Masaharu. "Yes?'

Niou grinned, "Can I cut in and dance with my angel?"

"Not tonight," Atobe answered grimly.

Niou narrowed his eyes while Aya looked flustered; _man this is too weird. I'm never between two men like this! Only Fay causes these drama scenes._ "Uhh…"

"She already has a boyfriend, Atobe-sama," Niou said sarcastically, "I'm guessing you're a bit too close for comfort."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "and who made you her boyfriend's lawyer?"

"Ok… ok… stop," Aya said, standing between them. "I'll take that dance with Haru, Atobe-san," she said sweetly, "he has a temper."

"Haru?" Atobe asked looking at Aya. "Whatever." He brushed a hand through his hair gracefully. "I will take another turn later," he said and left.

"Over my dead body!"

Aya laughed and walked closer into Niou´s embrace; "How come you're not dancing with your girlfriend?" she asked him as they danced.

"Well, I was going too but then I saw him advancing on you and I thought I'd play Zorro and rescue you!" he winked.

"Zorro?" Aya laughed, "How do you come up with these things."

Niou laughed too.

"Seriously, go to her. I think she will like to spend some time with you today," she said sweetly and shooed him away.

 _Okay… Now that Niou will occupy Fay_ , Aya thought looking around the crowd, _lets find my lover and dance with him. Lover? Yeah right…_ She stood still for a moment; _I thought he was wearing a gray suit, why is his suit brown?_

 _Now I have to convince him to dance with me. Tough!_ She walked up to Sanada and hugged his arm. "Genichirou dance with me!" she said sweetly and pulled him to follow her.

Sanada didn't say anything he just followed her silently. _oooh… I love this song…_ "Come on! Come on! This is my favorite song," she exclaimed, standing in front of him.

She hugged him tightly and placed her head on his chest. "It was easier than I thought," she smiled happily and nuzzled in his arms. _It's so weird… even his scent is different…_

"I am so happy that this party was such a success! Don't you thi…" she looked up, but froze. "Oh… Eep!" she exclaimed, backing off. "You're not my Gen-chan!" she accused when she saw a Sanada duplicate grinning like a fool.

Yosuke chuckled and could see that Aya was turning red. "You never asked," he said laughing.

"Who are you?" she asked looking away embarrassed.

"I'm Gebichirou's older brother Yosuke," he said with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Aya!"

"Bro… brother?" _he never told me of any brother_ ; she looked at the man in front of her in disbelief. "He never told me he has a brother."

Yosuke sighed. "It's so like him to not say a thing about his family," he explained as they danced. "He is sitting over there if you want to dance with him." He made a gesture with his hand for Aya to see.

Aya looked towards where Yosuke showed and saw Sanada talking with Saeki and Kurobane. "Nah… its ok… I will dance with him later!" she shook her head; "now I want to get as much information I can from you!" she grinned mischievously.

* * *

"Stop it," Fay whispered against his lips.

Niou held her upper arms tightly and caressed the sensitive area under her ear with his lips.

"Masaharu…" she whined, moving her head to the side. "There are people here," she hissed, moving away from his clutched hands.

"Che…" he muttered, letting her arms go, but he kept his hand firmly on her waist while she stood in the kitchen, pouring the drinks. He watched her as she placed the wine glasses properly and admired how picky she was being.

"Don't 'che' me," she said, glancing at him. "I'm tired and there are still a few people here," she said with a sigh. _I wish I never invited him; it's more tiring when he's around._ "I even had to go to work and couldn't help Aya with preparations."

"That's been your problem lately, work! Every time I call you, its work! Work is important, but not important enough for you to allow it to butcher your social life. I don't' see you anymore." He looked at her. "Fay, this is supposed to be an important night for you, but you look too fatigued to enjoy it."

"I am having fun!"

He pulled her towards him, "but you look like you're going to collapse any minute."

"So what!" she demanded, pushing him away. "Stop lecturing me. I am not in the mood to hear it." She covered her ears, moving away from him.

"Your mood swings have also been intolerable," he remarked, crossing his arms. "If you had a bad day at work, don't take it out on me."

Fay looked at him sharply. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I complain a lot! I have bad days at work; Masaharu and I need someone I can talk to. I need someone I can complain to! You're my boyfriend, it comes with the package,' she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"If you're not happy with your job then just leave, damn it!"

Fay looked at him and frowned. "I love my job! This is my dream job, but you need to be patient with me," she said, looking at him. "I am trying so hard to make it."

"I don't like it! You're always distant, tired, and just plain boring because all you do is complain." He looked at her as he rubbed his jaw wryly, "and you spend more time with your own boss than me!"

" _My boss?" I_ s _he jealous? And Of course I'm boring! All we do is make out and just sleep with each other! We never talk or share secrets…_ Fay looked away. She was angry, but didn't want to shout, so she simply walked to the kitchen table and finished the last thing she was working on.

He didn't say anything either. He just walked out of the kitchen.

Fay let out a sigh and continued her chopping. She was annoyed now… _every time I see him lately; I always manage to feel like crap afterwards. It's not helping that I am in love with his roommate either._ Fay let out another sigh and placed her hands on the counter. _I can't do this anymore._

Just as she thought of that, she felt his arms around her. "Mad?"

Fay moved away. "I can't do this anymore," she said, standing at the far edge of the kitchen. "I can't handle you anymore."

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the one who should be saying that! What the …" he muttered. "You're the one being intolerable!"

"How dare you say that to me?" she demanded. "All you and I do is sleep with each other. This is a relationship, not just comfort sex."

Niou walked towards her. "Do you think I'm playing here?" he asked, holding her upper arm. "I am serious about us."

"Well, you could've fooled me," she snapped pushing him away. "When did we ever not argue?" she asked angrily. "We always fight and I cannot take this anymore because when I come back home from work, I need peace and harmony. I don't want to face another battle." _I need someone that can calm me down, Niou. I need someone whose existence calms me… I need…_ she covered her face and tried breathing. _Why am I thinking of Sanada at such a time?_

"It hurts me to see that look on your face," he said quietly then turned angry. "Whenever you have that look on your face, I can't help feel that you're comparing me to someone else."

Fay didn't say anything.

Niou let go off her and wanted to say something, but they were interrupted.

"Masaharu…" Sanada began, but stopped when he noticed the tension between them. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You just took too long,' he said, walking out.

They both went quiet until he snapped. "Are you in love with someone else?"

Fay pushed him and took a few steps back. "No… No!" she said in denial. "I love no one, but… I know it's not you. You drive me crazy." She held onto her head. "I don't think I can handle our fights anymore," she said, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to make this work, but you're not helping."

"Don't blame me for this."

"I'm not," she said quietly. "It's my fault." _It's my fault for loving someone else,_ she thought sadly.

Niou watched her quietly, but didn't say anything.

Fay looked at the floor, feeling sad. She let out a sigh and looked up at him again. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, stop it," he muttered, rubbing his face in frustration. "You want to break up, fine, let's do it. Frankly, I can't tolerate your moods anymore."

Fay looked at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything. "Well, I'm sorry if I suddenly have something good in my life and I want to build it up." She looked away, not being able to look at him anymore.

Niou pulled a cigarette and lit it. "That's your problem, Fay," he muttered, exhaling. "You're always selfish," he said, looking at her. "Good luck with your job… and your life."

Fay bit her lip in annoyance, but she didn't say anything. She learned that at times being quiet is the best medicine… _and this is one of these moments._

He stayed like that smoking without making a sound.

Fay's eyes narrowed as she straightened herself. She walked up to him and held his upper arm. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek gently. She was afraid that he would push her away, but he didn't. "I… I have a lot of respect for you. And I did love you in my own way I guess… I want you to be happy, Niou," she said softly, turning around. "I will not be able to make you happy."

He didn't say anything. He just straightened himself out and walked towards the kitchen entrance. "This is final, Mishima, be good," he said, walking out.

 _Aargh… I can't believe it's over just like that_ , Niou thought as he stood in front of the door that closed behind me. _I feel like I'm suffocating… I have to leave_. He looked around the room at the people that were still partying and frowned. I don't belong here…

He walked past by the crowd trying not to been noticed by Aya and Sanada. He took his jacket from Fay's room and left the apartment without letting anyone know.

* * *

Fay leaned by the counter and held her heart; _my heart's beating so fast… I can't believe it's over just like that. I just want to go into my bedroom and forget everything – it's so loud and I feel suffocating._

'Fay?"

Fay's eyes widened and she straightened herself up. "Yosuke," she said, looking at him cheerfully. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?"

Fay looked at him with a smile, "I'm just tired, please help me pour…" but she stopped when she felt him hold her upper arm firmly.

"Don't… Don't lie to ME!"

Fay didn't say anything. She just moved around the kitchen and placed the glasses onto the tray. She pulled out a champagne bottle and poured the drink. "I said I was fine," she said finally.

Yosuke leaned close and placed a hand on the table. "Your boyfriend just walked out not looking the least bit happy and you've been in here far too long, did something happen?"

"You know," Fay looked up aggravated, "just maybe it's none of your business!"

Yosuke looked back at her as annoyed, "this is exactly what your problem is; you never open up when you're feeling the lowest in your life."

Fay looked at him wide eyed, "what?!"

"You seriously look like you went through shit right now and you're denying it. This is exactly why you're never happy or always upset; you don't let your feelings out. If you fought with your boyfriend, then you…'

"We broke up!" she snapped, interrupting him rudely. "Don't assume stupid things on your own when you have no freaking clue!"

Yosuke stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Not accepted! Why do you always assume the worst about me? I'm fine, see?! Tonight's my good friends' engagement and nothing is going to upset me, so please go back outside so I can calm down."

"Fay?"

"Just leave," she said, not looking at him.

Yosuke moved closer and took her arms…

"Hey!" Fay said in shock, but he didn't let her struggle, he put both arms around her and held her tightly.

"Breathe," he murmured in her ears. "Breathe in and out calmly; let all your frustrations out."

"Let go."

"Breathe, damn it!" he hissed.

Fay decided to listen for now and just placed her hands on his chest as he rubbed her back gently. She kept quiet as he held her because it felt comforting. She finally looked up at him and her heart ached, she unconsciously moved her hand to his jaw and frowned. _It hurts me how much you look like him._

"I know it hurts," he said, holding her wrist tightly.

She looked down.

Yosuke didn't say anything.

Fay finally moved away, "I'll be fine; knew this would happen but wasn't expecting us to break up so soon. Call me a bitch, but I'm just indifferent. I don't feel anything."

"Denial."

"Just go and die," she muttered.

* * *

_Later_

Fay walked to the living room with a glass of champagne in her hand. "So here you are?"

Aya jumped at the sound of Fay's voice. "Hey partner… What's up?" she grinned.

Fay sighed rolling her eyes and sat next to Aya. "You left me in the kitchen to slave myself," she complained tiredly. "It's a good thing that the guests came to fill their glasses in the kitchen."

Aya hugged Fay's shoulders and smiled. She kissed her cheek lovingly and grinned. By now, most of the guests had left and only a few really close friends had stayed behind. "Look at them, they're so happy." She watched Oshitari and Arisa dance closely to slow music.

Fay nodded. "Yes," she agreed happily. Her eyes went to the few remaining guests. Atobe, Sanada and two of Arisa's close friends were there. _I want that happiness… I'm actually jealous of my own best friend._

Aya pulled Fay by the hand and brought her to the dance floor. "Dance with me!" she exclaimed cheerfully, laughing out loud.

Fay laughed with her. "Are you drunk?"

Aya pushed her tongue out and grinned. "Nope, I could never pull a Fay." She remembered that one night that Fay got drunk at Atobe's mansion.

Fay glared at her.

Aya kept on dancing while Fay just watched. After a while, Oshitari pulled Aya for a dance and Arisa took a seat next to Fay.

Aya grinned and put her arms around Oshitari's neck. "I love you for making her so happy," she told him sincerely.

"I can't be happy?" he joked, holding her waist. "You look cheerful yourself. Is everything going well for you and Sanada?"

Aya nodded and then unconsciously blushed.

* * *

_(Valentine flashback / Sanada and Aya)_

" _Stop…"_

_Sanada looked down in surprise. Stop? He thought, holding her wrists. Did she say stop? He looked down at Aya's face again and saw her looking at him with a blush spreading on her face. They were both half naked. Sanada was in his pants only and Aya wearing her underwear. "Did… Did I hurt you?"_

_Aya shook her head, feeling embarrassed. "No, I just…" I've wanted this for so long, but I'm very nervous. "I just can't go through with this tonight," she said, looking away. "I'm sorry."_

_Sanada cupped her face and smiled. "It's alright, Aya," he said softly, moving to his side as he hugged her. He held her in his arms and caressed her hair tenderly. "Let's just sleep."_

_Aya nodded, feeling relieved and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry,' she whispered again._

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Aya shook her head and chuckled nervously. "No, no… It's all good." _I can't believe that I remembered that night…_ "Yuushi, why don't you take Fay for a dance? I don't think she danced at all tonight."

Oshitari nodded. "Fine. I'll go kidnap her."

It was after about two more hours that the last person left the party and it's was finally over. The only ones left sitting at the living room were Oshitari, Arisa, Sanada, Atobe, Fay and Aya.

Aya was sitting in Sanada´s lap. "Did anyone see Haru?" she asked at the people present.

 _What? He left already? Like that?_ She looked around the living room to see if he was hiding in some corner. "He must have left early!" Fay said as she got up from the couch she was sitting in. "I will start cleaning up."

"I´ll help you!" Arisa said and got up to follow Fay into the kitchen.

"No!" Fay said immediately. "You guys leave, its your night," she said picking up some plates. "Besides Arisa didn't you want to whip… you know what I am talking about!" she teased.

"Fayyyy… eeewwwww…" Aya exclaimed and jumped of Sanada's lap.

Arisa laughed and pulled Oshitari to stand up. "Well, I don't think I could do that in my condition," she said with a bright smile.

"What condition?" both Aya and Fay asked surprising everyone left in the room.

"I'm pregnant!" Arisa mused happily.

Aya and Fay froze at the news. "Wha?" Fay gasped.

"Now you tell us?" Aya pouted. "We could have demanded gifts for the baby from the guests," she teased and hugged Arisa.

Fay rolled her eyes but hugged Arisa too and congratulated Oshitari.

After bidding goodbye to both their friends Aya returned to the living room and sat next to Sanada.

"Aya don't get to comfortable, get your ass in the kitchen and start washing the dishes," Fay ordered as she walked into the living room.

Aya groaned unhappy and got up. "You see how she treats me?" she pouted.

Sanada chuckled as he too got up from his chair. "I should be going. It's late."

"Fine, say nothing about the friend who is bossing your girl…" Aya stopped abruptly when she felt Sanada's lips against hers.

Sanada pulled and looked at his girlfriend who was staring at him surprised not expecting him to be so forward. "It's not like you to complain so much!" he chuckled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Aya nodded and walked with him to the door.

 _I… I want to rip his head off_ , Fay thought looking at Sanada and Aya leave the room. _I'm in my worst condition and he does that?_ She turned around and walked into the kitchen annoyed. _I can't handle this situation anymore_.

"Fay, I will bring the plates and glasses from the living room. Okay?" Aya said popping her head from the door.

"Uh huh…"

Aya looked at her friend tapping her fingers on the counter. "Are you okay?" she asked and entered in the kitchen.

"Sure… Just very tired," she answered mechanically. "Go bring the plates."

Aya nodded and left.

The cleaned took almost three hours and both girls were very tired. They both walked out of the kitchen and Fay made her way to her room.

"Fay…"

Fay stopped and turned slightly around. "What is it?" she sighed tiredly.

Aya looked at her friend annoyed. "I'm sorry to annoy your highness but we have a refugee!" she gestured with her hands to the couch.

Fay walked to the couch and looked down at the person who was occupying it. "Throw him out!" she said and left the room.

 _What is wrong with her?_ Aya screamed inwardly. She sighed and looked at Atobe Keigo who was lying sound asleep on the sofa. He had an arm on his eyes and his chest was rising up and down slowly as he breathed in and out.

She walked up to him and eyed him curiously. _Hmm… This is so unlike him; would he just fall asleep like that?_

She studied him more and admired many of his features, _I must admit that he is handsome,_ she thought with a giggle. She went to the closet in her room and pulled out a blanket. She walked back to him and placed it gently on top of him.

She had leaned close to him wanting to cover him. Eh? Is he awake? She looked at him and blinked thinking her eyes were playing games at her.

Atobe looked at her hazed while he moved the hand that covered his eyes to cup Aya's cheek. He lifted his head and placed his lips softly over hers.

Aya gasped at the feel of his lips on hers and tried pull away but Atobe moved his hand around to the base of her neck and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss moving his lips sensually over hers.

 _What to do? What to do?_ Aya thought in panic mode but didn't pull away from Atobe. _He… is… a good kisser_. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss knowing that it would be over sooner or later.

A couple of minutes later Atobe pulled away breathing air hungrily but before he released Aya from his arms, he moved his head to the side and whispered "thank you." He let go and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

 _I believe today qualifies for a weird day_ , Aya thought standing up and walking to her room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Atobe woke up with a groan. He rubbed a hand wearily through his hair and opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ _Oh! I have a terrible headache!_ He thought, trying to move from the uncomfortable position he was in as he threw the blanket that was on top of him away. As he moved, he felt a muscle spasm and swore softly. _I know I'm definitely not on my bed… This is not comfortable._

He sat up and held onto his probing head, _why do I have this distinct feeling that I've done something stupid?_

"You kiss well."

Atobe looked up sharply and suddenly swore out loud because the fast movement hurt his head more.

Aya giggled and looked down at him. She had been embarrassed because he caught her off guard, but she knew that he was too hazed to realize who she was. "Don't worry, I forgive you.

He smirked and leaned back on the sofa. "I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you."

"Don't be troubled."

"And I'm sorry for intruding on you both last night."

Aya sat opposite him on the table. "It's alright, but you really did look beat. Fay told me to kick you out, but I could never do that," she admitted with a giggle. "Seriously Atobe Keigo, what are you doing to yourself?"

Again, he rubbed a tired hand through his hair and massaged his face as well. "I wonder the very same thing myself."

Aya frowned. "You know, you can drag yourself down to hell, but why do that to your colleagues? They barely have a life." _I hate how he monopolizes Fay's time._

 _I can't believe I'm being lectured._ He looked at her grimly. He wanted to stand up and leave, but he was too exhausted to do so.

Aya crossed her legs and grinned. "You can't even stand up, so you're forced to listen to my lecture."

 _My god… Are both of these women stubborn and always voice their opinions out loud?!_ He complained to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

Aya busied herself in the kitchen when Atobe left. _Stupid unhealthy man,_ she thought, taking out a bowl from the cupboard. _They're_ a _lways thinking about nothing, but work._

 _Yesterday's party really exhausted me, but I seriously have no energy to sleep_ , she walked out of the kitchen and looked around the clean living room, _we're seriously good._ She giggled amazed at how fast she and Fay managed to clean up last night.

She walked past the living room and went back to her room. She brushed her hair and her eyes fell on the business card on the dresser. Picking it up, she looked at it again, "I wonder…" she murmured as she studied the name. _I wonder if I'm good enough to be a singer._ _I know that's my dream, but…_

She remembered the conversation she had with Saeki the night before.

" _Aya, just make sure you get a lawyer involved, these talent agents can be greedy and might take advantage of novice singers."_ Saeki's voice rang in her thoughts.

 _Maybe I'll ask Haru to help me out, but first I need to research the company the agent's from, hmmm…_ she looked at the card once more. _"_ Oh… Is this…?" she frowned, staring at the logo on the card carefully. "They're part of Atobe Industries?!" _I must talk to Fay about it!_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

_Weekday - Work_

"Fay, go home."

Fay looked up from her PC and saw Atobe standing by her door. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed. She glanced at the time on her PC and realized that it was 8 in the evening.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked, walking into her office. "Go home."

Fay let out a sigh. "Go home to what?" she muttered sarcastically.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have life?"

She stood up and looked at him with a sigh. Leaning against her desk, she shook her head. "I just want to be in the office these days," she admitted. "I'm too depressed staying at home." _I don't want to go home these days… After breaking up with Niou, I don't want to go home anymore,_ she thought, placing her hand on her beating heart. _Aya doesn't even know yet._

"Not much social life?"

Fay looked up at him as he made that remark. She placed her hands on the table and leaned her back on it. "Not really,' she admitted, looking down. 'I broke up with my boyfriend and it was a disaster." _And the one before wasn't something that ended happily…_ Fay let out a heavy sigh. "And you, your highness? Why are you here at this hour?"

"Just like you, the last place I'd like to go is home," he muttered, sitting on the chair across her. "I'm sick and tired of all these weird women who are sitting innocently next to my mother when I come back home."

Fay chuckled. "Arranged marriage?" She smiled, looking at him. "Somehow, you don't seem to fit the arranged marriage type."

"I don't."

"You're the type who would spoil and love a woman," she added, bending down to look at him. "A bit arrogant on the side, but I know she'll feel special," she said, tapping his nose.

Atobe chuckled, looking away. He decided that it was time to change the subject. "You're in love, Mishima Fay, aren't you?"

Fay paused.

"You get this distant look in your eyes sometimes. One minute you smile happily, the next you look like you're about to cry and then… you're just plain moody." He watched her as her expression softened. "Are you in love with someone you're not supposed to be?"

Fay straightened herself up and walked to her pc. She shut it off, picked up her bag and jacket and looked at him. "Let's go for coffee," she said, not answering his previous question.

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it this way, me or a stranger at your home?"

He let out a sigh wryly and stood up. "Fine, but just coffee. I don't want rumors to spread that I'm dating someone from within the company."

"And I'd rather die than date you," she muttered, walking to the door. _I doubt I'd be dating anyone for a long time… As much as I had fun with Niou, I think this time I really am in love with someone and as much as a beautiful feeling it is, it hurts more than I want it to._

* * *

_Next day in the evening_

"That's peculiar, Fay's not home again," Aya muttered, walking into the apartment followed by Sanada. Aya took off her jacket and placed her bag on the coffee table. Walking to the kitchen, she pulled two cans of soda out and handed one to Sanada.

"Maybe she's with Masaharu." Sanada took the soda from her.

Aya nodded, pulling out her cell phone from her bag. "I'll give him a call; maybe they'd like to have dinner with us."

Sanada waited for her to dial as he leaned by the wall.

Aya waited for Niou to pick up; it took a while until he finally did, "hey Haru," she said cheerfully, sitting on a chair.

"Hey," he answered gruffly, "how are you, Aya?"

Aya tucked her knees under her legs and smiled. "Goody good as usual. Say Haru, will you and Fay join us for dinner?"

Niou paused.

Aya looked at her cell phone in surprise when he didn't reply. _Did I lose reception,_ she thought, shaking her phone. "Haru?" she called out making sure that he was on the other line.

Niou cleared his throat. "Aya, Fay and I broke up."

"What?!" Aya snapped, jumping up. "When the hell did you two break up?" she demanded.

Sanada looked at Aya in astonishment when he heard that.

"At Ohshitari's engagement," he replied emotionless, "we both decided to do it."

"What the…? HARU!?" _All this time and she didn't breathe a word to me?!_

"Don't yell at me, Aya," he muttered exasperated, "what's done is done, it wasn't working for us, babe. I need to go now so I'll talk to you later."

'Don't hang up on…"

[Click]

Aya stared at the phone hatefully and then looked up at Sanada. _They've been broken up all this time and…_ "Did you know?"

He shook his head.

Aya was about to say something when they heard the door lock turn and Fay walking in.

"YOU!" Aya stood in front of Fay pointing her finger at her. "How DARE you breakup with Haru and not tell me?" she asked fuming.

Fay was taken aback by her friend's outburst. "What?" she asked a little bit shocked.

"I can't believe you would breakup with Haru." Aya continued her monologue. "He loved you, and all you did was causing him gri…"

"Do NOT finish that sentence Aya," Fay burst out when she regained her posture. "You of all people knew how difficult this relationship was."

Aya pursed her lips looking at Fay with tears in her eyes. "You should have at least told me," she said crying and then stomped off towards her room.

Fay sighed helpless. "Seriously that kid over-reacts." She sat on the couch and took of her shoes. "Hi Sanada, I'm sorry you have to be a witness to all our lives drama." she smiled tiredly.

Sanada sat on the armchair opposite Fay. "It's nothing. Everyone goes through some drama in their lives."

Fay stopped massaging her foot and looked at him. "I guess you're right," she said softly. "I think you should go to Aya. She is probably crying the whole Atlantic Ocean." She laughed and lay on the couch to rest her body.

Sanada laughed at her comment. "Probably," he said keeping his gaze on her for a few more minutes before he stood up and walked off towards Aya's room. He paused for a few seconds, "Fay."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be alright?"

Fay felt her heart ache. She hugged the sofa pillow. "Yes… Thank you." _why can't you come and comfort me too?_

Sanada seemed satisfied with her answer so he just walked into Aya's room.

* * *

Sanada placed his hand on top of Aya's head and rubbed gently. "If she's not upset then you shouldn't cry."

Aya looked at him teary eyed. She clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "That's the problem, she will never cry about it. After Niwa, she's bottled herself up and she would never cry for a man – especially in front of me."

Sanada frowned, _I've seen Fay cry many times after she fought with Masaharu, but what Aya's saying doesn't make sense then… Could it be?!_ Sanada shook his head and concentrated on Aya, "it's alright," he said quietly, hugging her. "Don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine and Masaharu's been good at home, even I didn't notice the break up."

Aya nodded calmly.

He held her close and could feel her heartbeat.

Aya finally pulled away and looked up at him with a smile. "You really are the best,' she whispered truthfully.

He kissed her forehead and stood up. _I'm more restless than I want to admit. I should be worried about Aya, but I'm more anxious about Fay. Why do I feel like holding her tight right now? Did her breakup with Masaharu make me feel that way?_

"Genichirou?"

Sanada snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her from the doorway. "Yes?"

Aya got off the bed and walked towards him. "I think I overreacted, how about we take Fay out? Maybe we can both cheer her up, no?"

"Let her sleep," he said, holding Aya's arm lightly. He also decided that it was now time to change the subject, "what did you decide to do about the talent agent?" _I personally cannot handle a vulnerable Fay at the moment._

Aya looked at him confused by the sudden topic change. She raised an eyebrow, but then decided to answer him. "I talked it through with friends and they suggested I see a lawyer when I get the contract."

"What about an Agent?"

"I'm going to ask Saeki," she said, walking out with him back to the living room.

* * *

_Later at night_

Aya returned at home a bit late. She opened the apartment door slowly and slipped inside without a sound. She took of her shoes and tip toed towards her room but she never made it there because Fay opened the lights as she stood in the living room door.

"Sneaking in?" Fay asked scratching her head.

Aya stopped and turned to face her friend. "You're like my mother," she said and started laughing when she saw the state Fay was in. "You… hehe… you look ghastly!"

Fay placed her hands on her hips and glared at Aya. "Thank you very much," she spat and walked in the living room plopping herself on the couch she was previously sleeping on.

Aya followed her and sat on the couch beside her. "Have you seen the state you're in?" she asked trying hard to stifle her laughs. She lay on the couch and rested her head on Fay's lap. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would get upset," Fay answered as she played with Aya's hair. "It wasn't meant to be."

Aya sighed. "You never tried to understand him," she said softly hugging Fay's knees.

"You idolize the man Aya. He wasn't the one trying," Fay said exasperated, "besides, I could never trust him."

"It's not his fault that you can't trust men after what Niwa did to you." She straightened her body and looked directly into her friend's eyes.

"I am over Niwa and what happened," Fay sighed, "it's hard to explain why it didn't work with Niou." She lifted her legs on the couch and hugged her knees. "I wish it was different but the truth is that we don't like each other. Our relationship was only physical."

Aya got up from the couch. "I don't believe that. Obviously you were the one that didn't like him but he did. He still does." She clenched her fists. "If you didn't like him than you should have told him earlier before he spent so much trying to make Valentine's a special day for you." She glared at her friend who was looking at her stunned. "I don't like you when you use people," she said and walked to her bedroom.

 _What the…?_ Fay thought trying to absorb everything that Aya was telling her. She got up from the couch annoyed and stomped towards Aya´s room for another confrontation. "Don't walk out on me when you make an assumption like that! How dare you say that I'm using people?"

Aya froze for a second and then glared at her best friend. "But it's true!"

"How can it be true? How the hell do you expect me to tell you that I broke up with someone you like?!" Fay demanded, shouting.

"You were not patient with him!" Aya accused.

"He wasn't patient with me," Fay fired back, her anger arising even more.

Aya crossed her hands. "You are selfish and a drama queen. You are not satisfied with anything."

Fay opened her mouth to retort but she didn't. She stood there looking at Aya annoyed. _I am too tired to argue with her,_ she thought sighing inwardly. "I can't be bothered with you at the moment, I'm going to bed." She turned around and left Aya's room.

"IDIOT!" Aya shouted annoyed. _How dare she says she can't be bothered with me,_ she thought fuming as she followed Fay into her room for a rematch. "How…" she was cut off abruptly when a cushion hit her face. She looked at Fay wide-eyed and then at the cushion at her feet. "Oh no, you didn't!" she said and picked up the cushion. She aimed and threw it at Fay.

The cushion hit Fay on the shoulder. "Your throwing skills suck, just like your judgment," she said as she launched another cushion at her friend.

"You are a selfish BRAT!" spat Aya throwing two cushions at Fay both hitting her on the head. "That's for saying I suck at throwing things."

Fay jumped on the bed and picked one of her pillows. She jumped of the bed and ran towards Aya. She hit her friend on the chest with the pillow before Aya could get out of the way. "That's for calling me an idiot," she said and hit her again on the head, "and that is for calling me a selfish brat."

Aya pushed Fay away from her and ran towards the bed. She jumped on it and took a pillow but didn't have time to do anything because Fay had already attacked her. They fought like that for a good thirty minutes before they both plopped on the bed breathing heavily.

"I… can't… believe… we played… pillow-fight!" Fay said panting heavily.

Aya laughed. "I know… It's been… years," she said as she lifted her body to rest on her elbows. "It was fun though." She pushed her tongue out.

"Yeah!"

"Fay…" Aya said as she lay back on the bed. "I seriously meant what I said."

Fay turned her head and looked at her friend who was gazing at the ceiling. "That's why I said your judgment sucks," she sighed. "I know that he did a lot of things for me and I loved Valentine's Day, but…" she closed her eyes, "…it's difficult to make you understand how I feel."

"Try me."

"Yeah, right." Fay chuckled. "It's easier to make a kid understand than you!" she ruffled Aya´s hair.

Aya turned her head and looked at Fay. "You never told me what happened on Valentine's!" she smiled.

"Well, you never asked," Fay smiled back. "It was wonderful. He was a gentleman. I wished he was always like that but… Anyway, he had organized that date perfectly. Hiroshi´s house was absolutely fantastic." She sat up and hugged the pillow she used for the fight.

"Go on." Aya grinned.

"We ate at a big dining room that was filled with lots of candles. He also brought live musicians. They played the violin and accordion," she hugged the pillow tighter covering her face. "We danced most of the night and then we went to the bedroom…"

Aya sat up excited. "Come on… Tell meeee!"

Fay chuckled. "Well, before we went to sleep, we bathed in a huge bathtub. Can you believe that he had filled it with flowers?" she asked her friend.

"He what? He never told me that part." Aya crossed her hands.

"He told you what he had planned?"

Aya beamed proudly. "Of course. I helped him organize the whole thing, but I think he intentionally didn't mention to me the good parts." She winked.

A faint blush painted Fay's cheeks. "Did he tell you about…" she couldn't continue at the thought that Niou might have told her best friend about their intimate time together.

"Three Times!"

Fay looked at Aya shocked. _He… he told her?_ She though feeling embarrassed that her ex-boyfriend would talk about her in that way with her best friend. "Let's go to sleep," she said and lay on her side.

"Eehh? Why?" Aya whined disappointed.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired." She closed the light from the switch next to her bed. She felt shifting on the bed. "Goodnight," she said to Aya who left the room only to return a few minutes later.

Fay felt shifting again in the bed and a pair of cold feet touching hers. "What are you doing?" she asked getting up.

"Nothing." Aya said innocently as she lay in bed looking at Fay.

Fay rubbed her temples. "You actually call this nothing?" she asked and lay back down facing Aya.

"My night-light doesn't work again."

"Your feet are cold." Fay rolled her eyes at Aya´s excuse. "So, since we are discussing about dates, how did your Valentine's date go?"

"Isn't it weird that we're talking about our dates after so long?" Aya asked thoughtfully.

Fay closed her eyes and thought about her friend's question. _It's true; we never did discuss about the dates._ "I guess we got caught up with the plans of the engagement party."

"I guess…"

Fay pinched Aya's nose. "Tell me now." She laughed.

"Umm… we went to his apartment; we ate dinner and watched a movie. After that we made out," Aya said sincerely.

"Made out?"

Aya giggled. "Yes. Actually we were close to having sex, but I stopped him." She blushed and hid her face.

"Oh?" Fay said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. He actually took me by surprise." Aya giggled. "I panicked so I told him to stop. You should have seen his look." she laughed, "he thought he did something wrong."

Fay closed her eyes. "I see. Now let's sleep because we work tomorrow." She turned around and covered her body. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought feeling annoyed. _Why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden?_

"You are happy for me, right?"

Fay froze upon hearing what her friend asked her. "Of course, baby. I'm just tired," she said without turning. "Tell you what. Come to my office after work to pick me up and we will go for dinner just the two of us. Okay?"

"Yay! That's the best plan. Goodnight," Aya said and hugged Fay's waist.

"Goodnight Pooh!" Fay whispered. _I must stop thinking about it; it doesn't bother me,_ she thought sighing inwardly. _Oh hell, who am I kidding; of course it's bothering me._ She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

_Next Day_

Fay was at work, looking at her desktop. She was flipping through a website for baby clothes and couldn't help, but feel broody over it. _How tiny little things can be so cute,_ she thought enviously. _I can't wait to spoil Arisa's little angel,_ she grinned, clicking on her purchases.

As she browsed the website, she suddenly stopped when she remembered her conversation with Aya last night. _I… It felt weird. Has he decided to back off as well because he's dating Aya? But… Do I need to hear the gory details? How can you tell me that you love me when you're happily making out with someone else?!_

"Mishima!"

Fay looked up and found Atobe scowling at her. He was next to her desk and could clearly see what she was doing. "Yes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"If you're not busy _working,_ " he said sarcastically, "I would appreciate it if you would free your schedule to attend this with me." He placed a card on her desk.

She looked at the card and then gave it back to him. "I have plans, boss, you need to find someone else." _Aya will kill me if I ditch her_ _today,_ _especially since I was the one that suggested having dinner together._

Atobe put the card back on the desk. "Be ready by 8, Mishima, it's a semi-formal event," he said, walking away, "and that's an order," he added before she could protest.

"You're ditching me!?" Aya demanded. "What the hell? Even Genichirou did so!"

"What?" Fay demanded on the phone, "You made plans with him already?"

"Well, I knew you might ditch me so I had to find a back up."

"Was it really him the back up or me!?" Fay snapped, hanging up.

Aya looked at the phone and swore, _I can't believe she hung up on me!_

* * *

_Back at home_

"Why are you even going if you don't want to?" Aya demanded, watching Fay as she got ready.

 _Because the bastard ordered me…_ but out loud, she said, "It's important for me to attend and I had totally forgotten about it," Fay lied, fixing the hem of her dress.

Aya frowned, _it just doesn't sound right,_ she thought, as Fay turned in her black lace-trim jersey dress and looked at the mirror. It had long sleeves and ended at her knees. "How come you're playing it down? The dress looks gorgeous on you, but you're not trying to look sexy?"

Fay rolled her eyes as she tied her hair. "I'm going with Atobe and the last thing I want to look is sexy," _especially since he forced me… ARGH!_

Aya nodded as she stretched to lie down on her stomach. She rested her chin on her hands and kept her elbows on the bed. "How are you feeling?"ow are youH

"What do you mean how am I feeling?" Fay sat on the bed next to Aya and put her sandals on.

"You don't miss Haru at all?" Aya asked curiously, _she must be missing him._

Fay sighed at the mention Niou. She stood up and walked to the dresser, picking up her earrings and putting them on. "I do miss him, but at the same time, I am relieved that we're not together anymore, it was a nightmare most of the time." _At the same time, my mind is so focused on Sanada, I can't think of anyone else._

Aya sat up, crossing her legs. "I see," she mumbled. _You didn't love him even a little bit?_ She thought thwarted, "I'll give him a call and spend some time with him."

"You do that," Fay said, applying lip gloss on. She picked up her purse and walked to the door. "I love you babe, take care."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Aya mumbled, rolling on the bed so she could reach for her cell phone.

_In Atobe's car_

"Look… I know we're friends and everything, but you have no right to order me to come with you when you don't want to go with one of those clingy women you hang around with! I am not back up!"

Atobe didn't say anything as he put the car in gear and drove. "Tonight is more about the both of us than just you," he finally spoke. "You looked like you're going to cry for the past days at the office."

"I am fine."

"Not to me," he said softly. "You were especially upset this morning," he added.

Fay didn't say anything. She just turned her head and looked outside the window.

They drove in silence until they reached their destination. The informal event was at a yacht club and already there were a lot of people there. Atobe valet parked his car and helped Fay out. Lightly, he put his hand behind her back and led her to the yacht. Not a lot of people knew this, but the two had become really good friends since their coffee outing. "What's the occasion?"

"Beats me," he muttered.

Fay looked at him sharply, "seriously?"

"I really don't know," he admitted.

Fay muttered unintelligent things under her breath.

* * *

_At a restaurant_

"I never expected you to say yes," Aya said, taking a seat across from Niou.

"A friendly and beautiful girl will never hear a 'no' from me," he teased, picking up his menu.

Aya blushed and picked up her menu as well. She peeked behind the menu and glanced at him. _He seems happy, but…_ "I'm mad at you."

"I know," he replied without looking at her.

Aya placed her menu down and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her and frowned a bit. He sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "I want to enjoy my evening with you, Aya. I'd rather not discuss unpleasant things," he said, lighting the cigarette.

Aya glared at him, but then sighed as well. _I will ask him another time._ "How have you been?"

"Not bad actually, I had a date last night and it went well."

 _Already?!_ She thought flabbergasted, but didn't say it out loud. "I see," she said quietly.

"Eat your food, Aya," he said softly.

Aya rolled her eyes, "we haven't ordered yet," she hissed, picking up her menu again.

He laughed and watched her curiously. "How are things with the brick?" he asked referring to Sanada.

Aya looked at him annoyed. "Brick? Do you refer to all your best friends as bricks?"

"No, just Sanada," he answered. "Yagyuu's the stiff, Marui's the…"

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!" she interrupted. "Genichirou is good; we're doing very well together."

"I see."

Aya studied him and realized that the Niou Masaharu in front of her was acting differently. "Haru?"

"Hmm…" he said, applying butter on some bread.

"Are you alright?"

"Always," he answered automatically.

 _This will be a long dinner,_ Aya thought.

* * *

_At the party_

"Oh…" Fay whispered as she stood by Atobe's side. _Did I just see…_ she thought, but then shook her head; _I'm overreacting._

"'Fay?"

Fay looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Its nothing, I'm going to rest a bit," she said, leaving his side. _I really thought I saw Sanada,_ she thought going to a quiet side at the far end of the yacht.

She stood by the railing and began feeling depressed. _I hate this feeling. I hate wanting someone so bad and I can't have him. It hurts… Eh?!_ She froze when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Long time no see, Fay-chan."

"Let go," Fay said firmly when she heard the voice near her ear. She tried to glare at him, but couldn't move because he had her locked in his arms tightly.

"You were going to fall."

"Bullshit, Niwa," Fay answered, moving his hand off her waist but he caught it with his other arm and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I missed you," he murmured in her ear.

Fay didn't move. Without thinking, she raised her left leg and stomped hard on his toe with her high deadly heels.

"Son of a …" Niwa swore jumping back, letting her go. The move surprised him and it was so unexpected that he ended falling forward. Fay fell against the rail with him on top of her. Without any warning, the railing loosened and they both fell into the sea.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"I hate you, ah… ah-choo," Fay sneezed, hugging herself tightly.

Niwa let out a sigh and just rubbed a towel over his hair, trying to dry it. He was only in pants while Fay wore a robe. After the fall, Niwa had to physically swim far and help Fay because he knew she was a weak swimmer. After managing to get her, three other guys had jumped in and helped pull them both back to the yacht. Now, the two of them were in a room on the yacht trying to recoup.

"Can you once show up somewhere and not make a scene?" Atobe demanded, walking in.

Niwa and Fay glared at him.

"Why are you glaring?" he snapped at Fay, "I'm preaching at him," he said, pointing at Niwa.

Fay just looked away while Niwa and Atobe argued. As they argued, the door opened and Fay's heart skipped a beat, _I wasn't_ _hallucinating, I did see him,_ she thought when she saw Sanada walk in. "Sanada…"

"And Yukimura," added Yukimura walking behind Sanada with a smile.

Fay clutched the top of her robe and looked away. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable now, for there were four men in her room and she was only in a robe with her hair wet.

"Are you alright?" Sanada asked, looking at her.

Fay's heart ached, "Yes," she whispered, not looking at him. _I'm so happy that you're worried about me, but it hurts._ "Thank you for asking," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

Sanada didn't say anything.

Atobe stepped forward and handed Fay a bag, "Change into this, Fay," he ordered.

Fay took the bag and then stood up, but to her surprise she lost her balance. She felt an arm around her and saw that it was Sanada. She didn't say anything, but leaned in towards his warmth.

"You shouldn't move so fast, Mishima-san, the fall must've hurt you more than you realized," Yukimura remarked.

Fay nodded and held onto her head, "My head hurts," she murmured as Sanada helped her sit down. He held onto one of her hands and placed her gently back onto the sofa, still holding her hand.

Atobe studied the scene in front of him, _is it me or is Sanada actually worried about her?_ He thought, walking towards them. "Has a doctor seen her?"

"No," Niwa answered, standing up. He picked up a sweater and put it on. "We've been alone in this room the whole time."

"That's not good," Yukimura added.

"But…"

Fay held onto her head and swore softly. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she whispered, "Go away. Please stop talking all at once." She held onto her head.

"Okay… Okay…" Atobe muttered, "Niwa, please leave."

"Eh?!"

Atobe gave him a piercing leave. "You've done enough damage, so just leave."

"But…"

"Niwa!"

"Che," he swore, standing up. He looked around and walked towards Fay who was ignoring him. "Get better soon," he told her, then without any word of warning he bent down and kissed her head. "Bye." He walked out of the room.

"I hate him," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to go as well," Yukimura said, walking towards the door. He stood next to Atobe and motioned for him to follow him.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, but did so.

Fay never realized she was alone with Sanada until she heard the 'click' of the door. She looked at her hand as he held it and felt sad. "I was really scared," she admitted, looking at him.

Sanada squeezed her hand tighter and moved her hair behind her ear. "It's ok."

She leaned forward and hugged him. Sanada held her against him and kissed her forehead. He could feel her shivering in his arms as he circled them tenderly around her. "I love you, Fay, don't worry, we're all here for you."

Fay stiffened in his arms. _You… You love me?!_ She pushed him away, catching him off guard. She glared at him as he looked at her staggered. "Don't say such crap to me."

"What? Saying that I love you is…"

Fay stood up, ignoring the growing pain in her head. "How can you tell me that you love me when you're happily making out with my best friend?!" she demanded, fisting her hands tightly.

Sanada looked at her wide eyed then composed himself. "You pushed me away."

"I cannot cheat on Aya."

He looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "Of course not! Do you seriously think I'm the type of man who cheats? I told you that if you want us to make it work then I'll be patient."

"But you weren't!" she snapped, hitting his chest. "You. Did. Not. Wait."

Sanada held her wrists tightly so she would stop hitting him, "Fay?"

"You almost slept with her and now you're here telling me that you love me?!" she shouted, trying to struggle out of his hold. "I hate you for making me feel like this. I hate you so much."

Sanada tried hugging her, but she pushed him roughly away. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

 _I want you… I only want you… I want what I can't have._ "I want you to leave," she said softly. "I can't see you, because every time I do I…" _I just want to feel you. "_ I seriously just want you to leave." She looked away. "I am too angry at you."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did when you told me that you loved me!" she stressed, "Do you think that I'm an idiot with no feelings?"

He looked at her seriously. "Fay, you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down! I want you to get out! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept shaking her head.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "I need you to calm down," he said firmly, holding her in her place. "Be still. Look at me," he ordered.

She stopped as she heard how serious he sounded and looked at him.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately. "I love you and nothing will change that. I will repeat what I told you before, I'll wait for you." He moved away from her and walked out.

* * *

"And you asked me to follow you because…"

Yukimura looked at Atobe and grinned. "You're way smarter than that, Atobe Keigo," he said smugly, closing the door. "You know that those two…"

" _How can you tell me that you love me when you're happily making out with my best friend?"_

They both went quiet. Yukimura let out a sigh and shook his head, "He's such an idiot," he muttered when he heard Fay shout that sentence from behind the door. Yukimura rubbed his jaw trying to think of something. "Shall we rescue him?"

"No, let her shout," Atobe answered, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. "Sometimes that's exactly what someone needs."

"So, we just listen?" Yukimura asked grinning.

"Yup."

* * *

_At the restaurant_

"So?"

Niou looked at Aya as he heard her. "So? What do you mean so?" he asked while they both walked out of the restaurant. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky.

Aya looked at him. "Never mind, but oh… I just remembered. Has your agency ever represented celebrities?"

Niou grinned. "Do you want to use me to get closer to any particular celebrity?"

"NooooOOooOoo!" Aya choked at the thought. "Don't think that way of me." she hit him playfully.

He laughed as they kept on walking. Niou playfully put his arm around her, "Then what is this about?"

"I've been scouted," she admitted with a blush. "I need some legal advice."

"Then you came to the right man," he said proudly, hitting his chest in a manly matter. "Pass by my office tomorrow and we'll talk business, okay?"

Aya nodded excitedly. She looked at him and then out of curiosity asked, "Which celebrities do you guys handle?"

"At the moment, one of the interns is handling Hirakoba Rin."

Aya looked disappointed. "I hate that playboy," she muttered, remembering what she had read about him in the tabloids.

"You should avoid reading gossip. He's actually not that bad. An ass at times; but tolerable," _Unfortunately he's a major flirt though, how many times have I caught him flirting with our secretary and interns._

Aya shuddered at the thought and ignored it for now. "Anyway, I'll meet you tomorrow, do you want me to come around lunch time and we take it from there?"

"No, I have a lunch date, so meet me at 4 instead."

Aya stopped. "Date?"

'Yes, a date," he confirmed, pulling out a cigarette.

Aya frowned as he continued walking. She crossed her arms and wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but decided to leave it be. _They don't want me to interfere so…_ she decided to just follow him for now. _I will make him talk. It's my challenge._

Niou walked home after dropping Aya and thought about everything they had discussed. _Aya is so passionate about Fay that she simply wouldn't let go…_ he thought, shaking his head. _I had to dodge her question every time._

The truth was that it hurt more than he intended it to. He was trying to forget about Fay, but she just wouldn't leave his mind. He had gone on a couple of dates, but it was never serious.

 _I wonder how my lunch date will go,_ he thought trying to remember how he met her. _I can't believe that I randomly made a date with a woman on a train –_ Nishiwaki Junko – he pulled out a cigarette and walked further, _will she be just the person to make me forget?_

* * *

A week later

 _I'm tired;_ Aya thought as she stretched her hands above her head. _Lately I've become like Fay,_ she pouted and looked at the clock on the wall. She looked at her computer screen and sighed. _I hate this job;_ she closed her computer as she decided to leave whatever was left for tomorrow.

She picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulders. She walked out of her office closing the lights behind her. _I'm hungry,_ she thought tiredly as she made her way to the nearest subway station. _I think I will get something to eat and then go home._

She bought some junk food on her way and reached home after an hour. She opened the door in an empty apartment. _It looks so gloomy,_ she thought as she entered and took off her shoes. "Aargh! What the hell is Fay doing out so late again," she complained loudly to no one present.

Fay had been staying out until late hours almost every day and that annoyed Aya. She felt as if she was living alone or with a stranger. She hadn't seen Fay since she was ditched for that party her friend had to attend with Atobe.

 _I haven't even seen Genichirou lately;_ she thought as she changed into her house pajamas. "He is always busy or too tired to see me," she pouted walking to the kitchen to eat the food she had brought home with her. _I feel lonely._

She ate in silence; she was way too bored to watch the stupid talk shows so she didn't even bother switching the television on. _I don't know what to do;_ "Uwahh! I'm so bored I want to shoot myself," she shouted stretching her body once she finished her dinner.

"I wonder if Fay would notice the mess if I leave everything on the table," she mumbled inaudibly to herself. She wanted to talk to her friend about their constant drifting relationship but she could never find the right words to voice her thoughts; and when she did find the words, Fay was never around.

She cleaned up the kitchen and walked to her bedroom. She looked at her guitar that was lying on the floor; she wanted to write a new song she had in mind but decided to lie in bed and read a book until Fay would come home. _Today I will talk to her,_ she thought as she plopped on her bed.

* * *

"I need an assistant," Fay said as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Anything else?" Atobe asked following Fay into the apartment. "You are a very demanding woman," he said as he pulled loose his tie while walking to the living room.

Fay rolled her eyes making her way to the kitchen to get both something to drink. She took two cans of soda from the fridge and made her way back to the living room. "Of course. I'm a professional and I need to do my work properly. I need an assistant to help me with minor things," she said as she handed him the soda can.

Atobe took the soda from her hand and frowned. "Another soft drink. Don't you girls have any liquor in this house?" he complained.

"No."

"Whatever." He drank from the can. "You have a secretary to help you with minor stuff," he said after a few minutes.

Fay looked at him displeased. "She is not my slave. She is a secretary and knows nothing of my job. I _need_ an assistant."

"Fine," he sighed and scratched his head. He looked at Fay, "One condition," he said and waited for an answer or gesture that she agrees. Fay didn't disappoint him as she nodded, "You agree whatever the condition?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes; something that she didn't miss.

"As long as it doesn't revolve sexual commitments I agree," she shrugged.

Atobe smirked. "Who would want to have sex with you anyway?" he said but before Fay could retort he continued. "The condition is that you tell me about your relationship with Sanada." He placed the soda can on the table and then leaned in the armchair he was sitting crossing his legs as he waited for an answer.

He had asked her two days ago about her relationship with Sanada but she refused to answer. He never liked it when people didn't indulge his curiosity when he asked a question; he was looking for an opportunity to resurface the subject when Fay would seem more approachable. He smiled amused as he kept his gaze upon her trying to decipher her thoughts. _Is she going to try change the subject?_

"I told you that I don't want to talk about that matter with you," Fay answered, annoyed. _Why is he so nosy?_ She thought glaring at Atobe but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. "Besides, what you are doing has a name. Blackmail!"

"Are you in love with him?"

Fay froze. _What?_ She never expected him to asker that; she thought he would just argue on the blackmail thingy she had spat out to distract him. "Don't be ridiculous." She rolled her eyes trying to look cool.

"I hate to repeat myself, so you better answer the question." Atobe said totally unfazed.

Fay glared at him again. "Why are you so interested in my love life?" she asked raising her voice.

Atobe smirked. "Let me see," he said rubbing his jaw. "You argue with a man that is supposed to be your friend's lov…"

"They are not lovers!?" she snapped at the thought, she hated to think that Sanada and Aya were lovers.

"I was going to say loved one!" Atobe pointed out with a smile. "Do I need to continue? Or are you going to tell me what your relationship with that man is?" _I got her where I want her._

Fay sighed and held her head. _Stupid; Idiot; he tricked you and you fell for it;_ "We are just two good friends," she finally said out loud.

Atobe sighed. "Seriously Fay, you have issues. It's obvious that you are in love with the man, so what are you doing sulking around instead of fighting for him?"

Fay looked at him surprised; she never expected so much sincerity from him. "I… I can't fight for someone who isn't mine," she said slowly. "I'm the worst of all…" she closed her eyes sighing deeply. "I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend."

* * *

Aya stirred in bed, she had fallen asleep while reading a book that Niou had given her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock on the bedside table. _Damn, its 10:45 pm. I can't believe I slept for like two hours._

She stretched her body while still lying in bed. "Uwah, I'm sooooo tired." She exhaled and sat up. She picked up her phone and dialed Fay's number but before she could call she heard her talk to someone. _Oh, goody! She's here!_ She thought and jumped off the bed.

She walked to the door and opened it slowly to check who was with Fay before she barged in the living room. _Him again?_ She sighed inwardly. _What is he doing here again?_

" _They are not lovers."_

"I was going to say loved one!"

 _What's wrong with this picture?_ She thought and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation before making an awkward appearance embarrassing herself.

" _Do I need to continue? Or are you going to tell me what your relationship with that man is?"_

 _What man? Is Fay seeing someone?_ She walked out of her room slowly and closed the door as quietly as possible not wanting to be heard. She tiptoed closer to the living room. _I hate doing this but she never talks to me anymore._

" _We are just two good friends."_

" _Seriously Fay, you have issues. It's obvious that you are in love with the man, so what are you doing sulking around instead of fighting for him?"_

 _I can't believe she is discussing these kinds of things with him,_ Aya thought as she heard the conversation go on. She was sitting on the floor hugging her knees with her head relaxed on top of her knees. _She is not in love with Haru so whom are they talking about? Oh! I'm so annoyed at her for not confiding in me._

" _I… I can't fight for someone who isn't mine."_

 _Oh Fay, what did you get yourself into? Haru was the best man for you but…_ Aya was lost in their conversation and forgot about her current situation.

" _I'm the worst of all…"_

" _I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend."_

 _What a mess,_ Aya sighed feeling sorry for her friend. _Falling for her best friend's boy… WHAT?_ She jerked her head when the last phrase Fay had said sunk into her mind. _She is… Sanada? No… No… That can't be…_ She got up and walked towards the two people sitting in the living room.

"Are you in love with Sanada?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"You're in love with Sanada?"

Both Atobe and Fay jerked their heads at the faint sound of Aya's voice. Fay froze but looked away when she saw Aya walking towards her.

Atobe frowned.

"Are you in love with Sanada?" Aya demanded, standing at the back of the couch looking down at Fay.

Fay still refused to look at Aya.

"Damn it, Fay! Look at me and answer me," Aya snapped, glaring at her friend's back.

Fay bit her lower lip trying to find a suitable answer but nothing came to her mind at the moment. She stood up and looked at Aya. "Yes," she finally answered. "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it."

Aya froze momentarily; she never expected that Fay would confess to her. Deep down, she still believed that her friend would deny it. She regained her composure after a few minutes, "How can you not share this with me?" she whispered, feeling as if the whole world crumbled at her feet. "You share this with him, but not tell me? Me?!" she pointed her finger at Atobe.

Fay looked at Aya with sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry. I didn't ask to fall in love with him," she defended herself, "It just happened," she whispered and looked away as she hugged herself tightly. _I am truly sorry._

"You should have come to me Fay!" Aya shouted, disappointment turning to irritation. "Has anything happened between the two of you?" she demanded enraged.

"How could I tell you Aya?" Fay shouted back in annoyance. "And… No! Nothing happened between us," she said looking away once more with a hint of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Then why the hell are you blushing?"

Fay narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend. "Because nothing happened!" _almost…_ "You should know me better than that!" _I would never allow for something to happen when he's dating you; almost nothing…_

"No!" Aya shouted. "Apparently I don't! Is this the reason why you broke up with Haru?" she asked running her hands through her hair. "It is, isn't it?"

Fay inhaled a large breath of air. "I broke up with Niou because all we did was fight!" she crossed her hands in fury because she was tempted in using them to put some sense into Aya.

"Yeah right! He loves you for goodness sake. You where leading him on. How could you? I can't believe you would turn out to be like this," Aya yelled with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"How dare you insinuate that I am a slut?" Fay moved towards Aya dangerously.

Atobe got up from the armchair he was sitting when he noticed Fay's intentions. He moved closer to the girls that where glaring at each other dangerously. _What on Earth is going on? This is definitely deeper than just what it looks like._

"You were the one who said it Fay, not me." Aya wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama. "Which means you are fully aware of what your true nature is," she said bitterly.

Fay pulled Aya by the pajama shirt she was wearing and held her in front of her, face to face. "Repeat what you just said," she hissed in fury.

Atobe jumped in the middle and caught Fay's hands pulling her away from Aya.

She glared at him and he returned it with one of his own. "Do not do something you will surely regret," he whispered for Fay's ears alone. He left her and walked over to hug Aya. He pulled her with him out of the living room and into the hallway while he tried to make her stop crying.

"What you said was unnecessary, Sawada. You don't even believe it yourself," he said softly as he patted her head. "You knew they were having problems. Whether Fay liked it or not, she does miss Niou, but she didn't think it was fair to him because she was in love with someone else."

"But…"

"Don't 'but' me, Sawada. You both made a mistake in there and you will have to resolve it. She does love your boyfriend, but at the same time you called her a slut." Atobe reasoned. "If you're still angry then I suggest you cool off, I will tell her the same thing."

Aya looked at him wiping her tears away. "Does he love her?"

"I'm in no position to answer that," he said. _I am the wrong person to be telling you this…_ He lifted his hand wiping a few drops from her eyes. "Why don't you go to your room and wash your face."

Aya nodded but instead of going back to her room she took her jacket from the stand and wore it. She put on her shoes, picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Atobe demanded.

"I need to clear my head and get some answers," she said squeezing out a helpless smile.

When the door closed, Atobe placed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the living room. He stood under the door frame and looked at Fay who was pacing up and down the room frantically. "Well done, Fay," he said wryly. "At least check if she is at home next time."

"Do not make fun of me Atobe. I will rip your head off," she hissed narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. "Damn it," she yelled frustrated. She stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" She exclaimed hysterically.

"I don't know! She said she needed answers and left."

"Oh god," Fay whispered, holding her head. "Please tell me she will not go to him?" she said, looking around for her phone. She found it immediately and picked it up, dialing Sanada's number, but Atobe snatched the phone from her.

"Let them resolve it, this is none of your business."

"Of course it is my business," she snapped and tried to get her phone back. "Give me back my phone Atobe, I am not joking."

Atobe looked at Fay seriously. "What happened between the two of you?"

Fay froze. She didn't expect that question. "What… What do you… mean?" she stuttered feeling his intense gaze on her.

"Did you to two sleep together?"

 _Sleep? Together?_ "No… No… No… We… We… Never slept together," she defended herself shaking her head in denial. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought as she left her body fall on the floor. She lowered her head. "We kissed," she whispered, "He… he said he… loves me." The two last words where inaudible, but Atobe heard them loud and clear.

"What did you just say?" he asked shocked with the revelation.

"He always tells me that he loves me, but I always push him away," she admitted. "As long as he is Aya's boyfriend then I'm not going to do anything," she said quietly. "I know he's not playing… He really cares and he's always watching me."

"Sanada's not the type to cheat so I do believe you."

"No, he's not," Fay agreed, "But… I insist that he stays with her."

Atobe narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Were you ever intimate?"

"Eh?"

"By intimate, I don't mean sleeping together." He watched her closely. "Kisses, hugs, sharing a bed, did you ever? Has he seen you naked?"

Fay's eyes widened. "Those are personal questions?!" she snapped.

"Answer me, Fay," he sighed and run his hand through his hair. "I am the closest person you can call 'friend' at the moment." He patted her hair softly. "I need to know how to help you out of this situation."

Fay looked at him and a small smile made its appearance on her lips. "I will just tell you that we kissed. Not once or twice," she said feeling her cheeks redden. She moved her hands and covered her face. "I am so embarrassed and ashamed."

Atobe moved closer and hugged her. "You should be embarrassed for having such a fight with your best friend, but never say you are ashamed of the way you feel."

Fay didn't say anything as he held her.

They stayed like that for some time until she looked at him. "I wasn't going to do anything about it," she said quietly.

"I know, but at the end of the day, you're a human being with feelings," he told her. "You can't keep pretending that it doesn't bother you when they're together."

Fay looked at him sadly. "Why are my relationships never normal?" she said sadly. "I'm really pathetic."

"It's called life."

She chuckled softly as he held her in his arms and smiled at her. They talked for a long time when the doorbell interrupted them. "I'll get it," he said, but she stopped him.

"I want to," Fay said, standing up. "I need to speak to Aya."

"Okay."

Fay walked to the door, moving her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath, ready to face Aya, but froze when she saw Sanada Genichirou in her face. "Oh," she whispered, covering her mouth with both hands. _Oh… I don't think he knows why I am surprised. Just act cheerfully…_ "Hi," she said happily.

Sanada narrowed his eyes and he had the most serious look on his face. "Aya came to me, demanding to know if I love you."

Fay's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She lifted her hand covering her mouth while tears spilled from her eyes. "I can't believe she came to you," she said in muffled voice.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as calm as possible standing rooted outside the door.

"I… I was… She heard me talk to someone about my feelings for you," she said lowering her head. "Please come in." She gestured for him to enter.

Sanada walked in the hall and took of his shoes before going to the living room. He froze when he saw Atobe there. "Atobe?" he said in a low voice.

Atobe got up from the couch he sat and greeted him with a small nod. "Sanada." He walked towards Fay and hugged her. "I will see you later. Call me if you need anything." He kissed her cheek and left biding them goodbye.

"What was he doing here?" Sanada asked once he heard the door close.

"He is my boss and a good friend," she answered and moved to pick up the soda cans from the table. "He was here when Aya and I fought."

"Why did you two fight? I couldn't understand a word Aya was saying," Sanada sighed heavily as he followed Fay into the kitchen.

"I told you she heard me talk about you." Fay turned to look at him and leaned her body to sit on the counter.

"It makes no sense Fay."

"I told Atobe that I love you Genichirou. That's what she heard," Fay said feeling her irritation increase again. "I didn't know she was here." Fay crossed her hands. "She was supposed to be with Niou for dinner."

"That's beside the point." Sanada scratched his head. "She asked me if we were ever intimate," he said putting his hands in his pocket.

Fay looked at him alarmed.

"I didn't lie," he said with a sad expression on his face. "I couldn't lie to her anymore."

Fay grabbed his shirt. "But, we never did!" she exclaimed, shaking him. "We never did!"

He held her wrists tight. "Maybe not to the extreme, but we did share kisses."

"Damn it, Genichirou! I didn't want her to think I did something behind her back," she cried letting go of his shirt. "We never did anything wrong!'

"Do you seriously think what happen between you and I at the ski resort wasn't wrong?" he asked.

Fay froze and looked down sadly.

"She knows," he said quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Fay slapped his hands away. "No! I refuse to believe that," she yelled, glaring at him. "Nothing will ever happen between us, nothing! You don't belong to me."

Sanada moved to hold Fay again but she stepped away from him. "Fay it is better that she knows my feelings. I hated every single time I had to pretend with her," he sighed heavily. "She is such a nice person and deserves to be treated better."

"Get out Genichirou, just leave," Fay said as she hugged herself tightly. "Go. We are not meant to be." She ran to her room and locked the door.

Sanada followed her but didn't reach her in time. He stood in front of the door to her room. He lifted his hand and touched the cold surface of the wood. "Fay… I love you… I will be patient until you can accept me," he whispered and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Aya was standing outside Sanada's apartment. _He doesn't love her; he is not that kind of guy._ Her thoughts where all over the place, so were her emotions; She lifted her hand and hit the doorbell hesitantly.

The door opened and Niou smiled brightly when he saw Aya in front of him. "Hey sweetie, did you miss me more than you wanted?" he said with a wave of his hand but stopped when he heard a sobbing sound coming from Aya. He looked at her and realized that she was crying. Her eyes were red and tears where running down her cheeks. He immediately hugged her and pulled her in the apartment. "What's wrong Aya? Why are you crying?" he whispered softly as he rubbed her back gently. _What on earth is she wearing?_ He thought looking at her attire.

"Whe… Where… is… Where is Sanada?" she stuttered with a hoarse voice. She was hugging Niou tightly while crying wildly in his arms.

"Sanada?" he asked surprised not understanding what he had to do with her crying. "He is inside…" he was cut off when Aya pushed him away and stomped to the living room. _What the hell is going on?_ He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets before following Aya to the living room.

"How long?!" Aya snapped angrily, when she saw Sanada. "How long were you going to pretend with me?"

Sanada looked up from his book and frowned. "Aya?"

She lifted her hands and covered her face wiping her tears away. "Do you love her?!" she demanded, glaring at him. "If you loved her, why didn't you tell me anything? You think I'm that type of idiot who wouldn't want her best friend to be happy?"

Sanada stood up to face her. "Aya?"

"Did you kiss her? Sleep with her?"

Sanada held her shoulders. "Don't be stupid," he told her quietly. "I do love her, but we would never betray you like that."

"But you just betrayed me when you told me that you love her!" she cried, clenching her fists.

"Aya, I am sorry," Sanada said as he held her close. He lifted his eyes and looked towards the door. He saw Niou looking at him with no expression on his face. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door.

"Why? Why? All you had to do was be honest with me." Aya muttered still crying in Sanada's arms. "Now I understand why you always were so distant." She pulled away from him and looked up in his eyes. "I hate you both for what you did." She walked away and went to the bathroom leaving the two young men alone.

Sanada sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well done Genichirou," Niou said sarcastically clapping his hands. "You managed to break her heart."

"Be quiet…" Sanada retorted annoyed. "I wonder what the hell happened."

"Whatever happened, you two managed to break her heart. And that is the fact. How could you of all people do something like that?" Niou questioned Sanada.

"It's complicated Masaharu. Let's not go through that discussion again." Sanada sighed again. "I will go and see how Fay is. Take care of Aya for me." He left the room in haste.

"Aya should be your priority right now, not Fay!" Niou snapped.

Sanada didn't say anything; he just walked out of the apartment.

Niou swore out loud and went to where Aya had locked herself in. He opened the door and barged in. He found her on the floor, crying. "Aya…"

"Did you know?" she asked him hiccupping through tears as she got up from where she was sitting.

He let out a sigh. "Not really," he said ruffling his hair frustrated. "What I mean is… I was a bit suspicious about Fay's feelings, but not Sanada's."

Aya pushed Niou away when she heard his answer. She looked at him with fury and sadness. "I thought… that… you… You could at least tell me the truth." She walked pasted him and into the living room. "I can't believe this." She stopped in her tracks.

"I thought you realized at the ski resort the bond they shared." Niou said following Aya. "It was obvious that something wasn't right."

"Then why did you continue going out with Fay? Why let her break your heart?" Aya said as she turned around to face him.

"He's not the only one that loves her, Aya," he said softly as he pushed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. "I tried hard to get her attention or even get her to like me but it just didn't work out – we were both too hot tempered." he sighed and lifted his head to look at Aya. "In a way I was trying to protect you from getting hurt."

Aya laughed at his statement. "You are no different from them. You should have warned me," she said taking a few steps backwards, "I hate you too Haru!" she yelled, walking out of the apartment.

Niou stood in the middle of the room looking down at the floor blankly trying to organize his thoughts. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned out loud. _Why? Why would this have to happen this way?_ He sighed and lifted his head closing his eyes. _Damn it, what am I supposed to do now? I hate the fact that my suspicious were true…_

Aya ran as fast as she could out the boys apartment building. It had started to rain a long time ago but she kept running; she hated the rain but didn't mind it at the moment. She was confused, hurt and alone. She stopped breathless in the middle of a park. She looked around and sat on a bench. _What should I do now?_ She thought sitting in the rain feeling lost. _I can't go back; I can't faced her, them. I have to go somewhere; but where?_

She got up from the bench and walked to the subway station. _I can always go back home,_ she thought as she waited for the train to come. _I can always depend on him._

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Fay asked over the phone.

Atobe sighed. "I didn't," he admitted. "I am waiting downstairs," he said. "I was waiting for you to call." _And trying to shake off the big argument I just had with my mother…_ he thought exasperated.

Fay chuckled, feeling tears in her eyes. "I pushed him away," she said softly.

"I'm coming upstairs, give me a few seconds," he said, hanging up as he walked to the elevator. He sighed, waiting for it to ascend and closed his eyes. _Why is it a big deal to everyone for me getting married?_ He thought, and then he sighed again. _Focus on the distraught woman now…_

He walked to Fay's apartment as she opened the door. "What's the verdict?" he asked wryly.

"Everyone knows," she muttered, walking in and sitting on the couch. She chuckled sadly, holding her head. "I threw him out," she admitted.

"Really?" he laughed. "You are such a drama queen."

Fay looked at him blankly, but started to laugh when she understood his comment. "I should be angry at you for your comment but I must say it fits the whole situation." Fay hugged her knees.

"What a day…" Atobe muttered loosening his tie. "I am so tired physically and emotionally," he sighed.

"Want to drink something?" Fay stood up. "Then you can tell me what's troubling you."

"I would like some whisky." He responded softly. "My life is boring Fay, there is nothing to talk about."

Fay returned with a glass of whisky in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. She placed both drinks on the table and sat beside Atobe on the couch. "Babe, you are the great and untouchable Atobe Keigo, so there is much to talk about. Your life is far from being boring." She laughed.

"I would gladly trade my life with someone else right now," he muttered under his breath. "I thought that there was liquor in this house."

Fay heard him and looked at him puzzled. "What's the matter Keigo?"

Atobe leaned back into the couch and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Why is it important that I get married?" he asked tiredly. "I don't want to marry someone I don't know or like."

"I can understand your feelings," Fay said with a small smile adorning her lips. "Maybe they want you to get married because you are not seeing anyone seriously." She reasoned.

Atobe turned his head and looked at her. "That's because all the women I meet want me for my money and connections. I want to find someone that would want me for Me." _The only woman I want… is already married,_ he thought sarcastically.

"I know the feeling. That's why I moved away from my parent's house. I moved away from my hometown," she said and picked up her juice. "I needed a clean start. Relationships where a lot easier here than back home."

"Maybe you are right. I should get out of my parents house and live on my own," he laughed. "Aren't you worried about Aya? She is not back yet."

Fay's expression changed immediately. "She is probably with Yuushi and Arisa. She will stay away from me until we cool off," she said in a low voice looking blankly at her hands on her lap. "We never fought like this before."

A tear made its way down her cheek and Atobe moved his hand to wipe it. He moved closer to Fay and whispered slowly. "Let's forget what happened. No more tears for tonight. Okay?" he moved his head from her ear to her cheek and placed a kiss on it.

Fay turned her head and their lips touched. Atobe stood still looking in her eyes. She looked into his and a second later she closed them slowly moving closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Atobe lifted his hands to cup her cheeks and moved his lips sensually over hers.

They pulled away to breath air; they looked in each other's eyes and locked their lips once again, this time with more passion than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to Fay's waist and pushed her softly to lie on the couch placing his body on top of hers. "You need to tell me to stop," he whispered between kisses.

She responded to his kisses and shook her head slightly at his comment. "Don't stop," she whispered tilting her head to give him more access to her neck and collarbone as he moved there.

They lay still hours later in each other's arms. Fay could hear Atobe's steady heartbeat as he held her against his chest. She moved closer to him and caressed his jaw lightly. "Are you regretting it?" she asked.

He took her hand and kissed it. "No strings attached – this is comfort sex."

"Yes," she agreed. "We needed this."

"We were just overwhelmed, Fay." He got more comfortable and held her against him. He raised his hand and caressed her head.

"I don't normally sleep aro…"

"I know," he muttered, his eyes closed.

"I love Sanada."

"I know."

Fay hugged his waist. "Between us, ok?"

He chuckled. "The last thing I'd want to announce is that I slept with my Marketing Manager," he said softly.

* * *

Aya was standing in front of a bright yellow building. She looked at her watch, _it's 2 am I hope he is home;_ she thought tiredly and walked slowly towards the entrance of the building.

She walked up the stairs to the first floor slowly and came to halt in front of a black door; she hesitated but rang the doorbell. She waited patiently, but there was no answer; _he is not here_ , she thought as she left her body lean against the wall and slid to sit on the floor.

 _I hope he comes soon, I am feeling cold_. Aya hugged her knees and rested her head on them. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

"Sae, don't tease me like that."

"Oh come on Yuuta. Don't be such a baby." Saeki Kojirou teased the young man that accompanied him.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to their apartment door. But they stopped when they saw a figure on the floor leaning its body on their door. Saeki moved a couple of steps forward.

"Aya?" he said suddenly. He ran towards the person and kneeled. "Aya?" he shook her lightly, but as soon as he touched the jacket she was wearing he felt it was soaked. "Oh my gosh. Yuuta come help me," Saeki shouted. "Open the door so I can take her inside."

Fuji Yuuta did as he was told. He held the door open for Saeki to enter with the girl in his arms. He looked at her and felt sorry for her for some reason. When Saeki entered the apartment he immediately made his way to the bathroom and prepared a hot bath for the girl.

Not caring at all, he stripped her off her clothes and placed her gently in the bath. "Stupid woman," he muttered, watching her.

Aya opened her eyes groggily and smiled sadly. "Sorry, Sae… I could only think of you."

He rubbed her hair and smiled. "Relax in the bath, babe… Warm up and then we'll talk."

Aya nodded.

* * *

_Next day_

Aya stirred in her sleep feeling comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly; she tried to focus her vision on the brown thing in front of her. _Where am I?_ She thought realizing she was hugging something soft.

"It's a good thing Yuuta doesn't like women or else I would be very jealous."

Aya pulled away abruptly and nearly fell off the bed. "Whaaa…" she screamed making the person next to her jolt.

"What happened?" Yuuta shouted worriedly as he turned around to look at the person who screamed.

Saeki was laughing his head off holding Aya's upper body in his arms. "Nothing's wrong… Aya was just surprised that's all," he said with a smile.

"Sae… you IDIOT!" Aya hissed trying to sit on the bed properly. "Is that a way to wake a guest?" she asked him glaring at him.

Yuuta got up from the bed yawning; he scratched his head and walked to the bathroom. Aya was looking at him embarrassed. She turned and looked at Sae with a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Why did I sleep in your bed?" she asked irate feeling her embarrassment growing.

Saeki chuckled. "I would never let you sleep on the couch!" he got up and walked towards the door. "I have made hot chocolate, come and tell me what happened," he said with a wink.

 _I want to hit him;_ she thought jumping off the bed. _Umm… no slippers?_ She sighed and looked around the room for something to wear.

Yuuta walked out of the bathroom while Aya was looking under the bed for slippers. "Umm… Can I help you with something?" he asked looking at Aya.

Aya jerked her head up. "Oh… Umm… I… I was just looking for a pair of slippers," she smiled embarrassed.

Yuuta blushed and looked away; he walked out of the room and came back with a pair of slippers in his hands. "Here, wear these," he said and gave them to Aya.

"Thank you," Aya smiled wearing the slippers and then bounced out of the room. _That was weird;_ she smiled making her way to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Saeki teased as he sat on the table holding a cup in his hand.

Aya rolled her eyes and sat on the table next to Saeki. "I was looking for slippers." She glared at him but he only smiled.

"Maybe now it's the time for you to tell me why you were outside my door," Saeki said, totally ignoring her.

SILENCE.

"Aya…"

She shifted in her seat looking at her cup silently. "I had a fight with Fay," she said softly still gazing at the half filled cup.

Saeki tilted his head and looked at her carefully. "You two always fight," he said crossing his hands, "She's black, you're white!"

"We argue Sae, not fight. This time it was a fight," she sighed tiredly. "She and Genichirou love each other and they never told me about it!" she confessed.

"Am I interrupting?"

Both Aya and Saeki turned their attention to the young man that stood next to them. He smiled sheepishly holding a cup in his hand.

"Yes…" Saeki said and made a gesture with his head for him to leave.

"No…"

Saeki looked at Aya a bit surprised. "Are you sure you don't mind Yuuta listening on our conversation?"

Aya nodded. "Of course I don't mind, I slept with the guy didn't I?" she said pushing her tongue out.

"Touché Sae," laughed Yuuta sitting at the table. "I like you," he said to Aya with a smile.

Saeki ignored both of them and returned to the topic of their discussion. "What do you mean love each other?"

"What do you think it means Sae? He loves her and she loves him. What don't you understand?" she said annoyed. "Gawd… I wanted to hit her when I heard her tell Atobe."

"You heard?"

Aya sighed again. "I… happened to eavesdrop on her conversation with Atobe," she said playing with the empty by now cup. "I didn't mean too, it just happened. She told him flatly that she was in love with my boyfriend." She paused for a minute still playing with the cup. "I lost it… I barged in on them and we fought!"

"I understand that she loves him but how did you come to the conclusion that _he_ loves her," Saeki asked taking the cup away from her hands, "And I do not approve of you eavesdropping on other people."

Aya glared at him. "I went and asked Genichirou in person and he didn't deny it!" she slouched on the chair. _I hate her…_

Saeki remained silent for a moment; he was about to speak when Yuuta said something and distracted him.

"I don't think you should blame them," Yuuta said looking at Kaede. "I know I can't say anything because I have no idea who these people are, but either way you shouldn't be angry at them." He sat up straight on the chair. "From what I heard so far, I can understand that they didn't tell you about their feelings and just continued their lives."

Aya nodded.

"It must hurt to be with someone who doesn't like you, but I wouldn't know anything about that. The question you should be asking yourself before blaming them is if you truly loved that man." Yuuta said with an understanding smile. "If your feelings for him are strong then you have every right to get angry and hate them, but if their not strong then all you can do is help them get together and be happy for them!"

* * *

_Later_

"Do you mind if she stays with us for a while?"

Yuuta looked at him and smiled through his stern façade look. "She's important to you, I don't see why you're even asking me," he muttered, walking to the kitchen.

Saeki laughed. _Of course I would ask you, you're my other half,_ he thought with a grin. _It's funny that he still acts like that sometimes; we've just been married for six months only._

* * *

_Next Day_

"Not here?"

Oshitari looked surprised at Fay's exclaimed remark.

Fay held his shirt and pulled him towards her, "What do you mean she's not here? She's supposed to have come here to you and Arisa?" Fay said irritated, shaking him.

He held her wrist so she would stop him shaking him. After she stopped, he straightened his eyeglasses that went askew from her shaking and turned to look at her seriously. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" she snapped, moving away. _Damn it! Damn it! I really thought she was here,_ Fay thought rubbing her head, _then where is she?_

"Fay?"

She looked at him and sighed, "Not now, Yuushi," she said, picking up her bag. "I'll talk to you later. I really have to find Aya." She rushed out of his apartment.

 _That was weird…_ Oshitari thought, but he couldn't help think that something was really wrong.

* * *

Niou & Sanada´s office

"Can I help you?"

Fay turned around at the bitter and sarcastic voice, she wanted to glare at Niou, but stopped because all that mattered to her at the moment was finding Aya. "Aya, is she staying with you?"

Niou looked at her taken aback, "Aya?"

Fay was almost in panic. "Yes, Aya, please tell me she's with you…" she pleaded, standing in front of him.

Niou took a step back because of their proximity. He didn't like how scared Fay looked at the moment and couldn't help wonder how serious did they take their argument. He cursed himself inwardly for being more scared than angry; after all, the woman in front of him loved his own roommate and dumped him because of his roommate. "No, she's not."

Fay's eyes widened, "not with you?"

"What's going on? Why is their so much commotion in the recept… Fay?"

Fay turned to look at Sanada and rushed towards him. She stood right in front of him, "do you know where Aya is?"

Sanada looked at her in surprise.

Fay nodded hurriedly, waiting for him to tell her that she was safe and sound with him.

"No."

Fay actually looked shocked… "Oh…" she whispered, looking down. "I'll… I'm going to…" she didn't finish her sentence as she started to leave.

Sanada stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, "wait…" he ordered, keeping her in place.

Niou looked taken aback at the situation. He felt something hit his chest at the way Sanada held Fay. He had had one arm around her waist and holding her hand with the other while Fay stayed quiet. _She's obviously distraught and she looks like she hasn't slept at all._

Sanada glanced at Niou and then walked out of the office, dragging Fay with him.

Niou clenched his jaw trying not to think too much about it.

* * *

"Wasn't she at your place when you came over?" Fay asked trying to think of places where Aya could be.

"I left her there but when I got back she wasn't there!" Sanada said letting go of Fay. "I thought that she came back home after spending sometime with Masaharu."

Fay leaned again a wall sighing deeply. "What is she thinking making me worry like this?" she muttered. "I have to go look for her…"

"Sanada-san, there is a phone call for you," the young secretary said from the door. "They said it's urgent."

Sanada looked at Fay. "Please excuse me." He walked into the reception and picked up the phone at the desk.

 _I can't believe I'm here after throwing him out like that yesterday,_ she thought looking at him talking on the phone. _I want him…_ She looked away when she realised he was coming towards her.

"Fay, I think you should go home and rest," he said as he exited from the office. "I'm sure Aya is fine. She might have gone to see her parents or a relative."

"Her parents live in Sapporo. Anyway, I will go home and wait until she comes back," Fay said straightening herself. "Bye Sanada." She left without giving him a chance to say anything.

Sanada watched her walk away and sighed deeply before entering in the office. He went straight to his own office and closed the door behind him. He was starting to feel anger rise inside him and wanted to vent out the frustration that was choking him but he wasn't a man to cause a scene in front of strangers.

He sat on his chair and stared at the files that he was reading before Fay had come. _Damn it! I can't concentrate;_ he thought still looking at the file without touching it. _Why is this happening now? Isn't this what we wanted? Bye… just a simple bye?_ He leaned in his chair and loosened his tie. _At least I know Aya is with Saeki so she will be fine._

* * *

At a restaurant, late noon

"Masaharu, we have been seeing each other everyday since you broke up with Fay, but today you look as grim as ever." Yagyuu commented as he wiped his mouth.

Niou scowled. "Everything is a mess Hiroshi. Not only did I break up with Fay but Aya found out about the way they feel for each other."

Yagyuu leaned back into his chair. "The way they feel about each other?" he asked and continued before his friend could answer. "I thought that Fay was in love with Sanada but you never told me about Sanada sharing the same feelings."

"I didn't know either. Not until yesterday that is." He replied grimly and drank his wine.

"I don't think that Sanada would…"

"I know he wouldn't and frankly I don't care if they love each other or not. If they want to be together they are free to do so," he sighed and rubbed his jaw tiredly. "All I care about is Aya, they managed to break her heart and for that I can't forgive them."

Yagyuu took of his eyeglasses and cleaned them with a napkin. "I see," he said as his mind processed everything he heard. "Did you love Fay?" he asked wearing his glasses again.

"I don't know how to answer that question."

"Isn't it weird that you can't answer such a simple question? You said that she was special!" Yagyuu poured some water in his glass and sipped. "How is your current relationship?"

Niou looked at his friend staggered. "How does my current relationship, affect my inability to answer you on whether I like Fay or not?" he asked loosening his tie.

"You said like not love."

"Sometimes I really don't get you Hiroshi!" Niou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Yagyuu looked at his friend with a small smirk forming on his lips. "It's easy Masaharu, you didn't love Fay; you just liked her. She was a beautiful woman that made your blood boil that's it."

"Whatever Hiroshi, you sound like Renji when you turn philosophical on me!" Niou rolled his eyes.

"You're worse than a kid Masaharu. You're going to go wild with that woman you call girlfriend instead of looking at a mirror and see into your heart to see who you really should be chasing after," Yagyuu said crossing his legs, "and I do pray that you prove me wrong!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Fay washed her face and yawned. She kept washing her face and tried to kill the sleep out of her eyes. Only in a towel, she had showered for half an hour under cold water and was still sleepy. _I'm going to kill him,_ she thought lazily and… _speaking of killing…_

Atobe walked into the bathroom only in his pants. He washed his face next to where she was standing and picked up a towel to dry his face. "I can't keep my eyes open," he muttered, rubbing a weary hand through his hair.

Fay crossed her arms, "And whose fault do you think it is?"

He grinned, picking up the lotion and spreading it across his hands. "I had Oysters last night, so blame it on the cook," he answered, moisturizing his hands.

Fay rolled her eyes and walked out. It has been three weeks since she slept with him and three weeks since Aya disappeared. She wasn't sure where she stood with Atobe, but he had been her frequent companion during the nights. They weren't a couple or anything special, but they knew each other pretty well by now. "Atobe?"

"Yes?" he called from the bathroom.

"Can I not go?"

"No," he answered, walking out of the bathroom. He picked up his shirt from the chair and put it on. He looked at her as he buttoned his shirt and saw that she was sitting on the bed looking really worn-out. "Seriously, are you that tired?"

"Atobe, you didn't let me sleep until 6 AM!?" she muttered, falling onto her back "And it's 9 AM now… Don't you know how spoilt I am?!"

 _Too spoilt,_ he thought sarcastically… _I have to keep reminding myself why I always end up in her bed almost every night;_ he picked up his tie and put it on. he walked over to where she lay and leaned over her, "Fine…" he bent down and kissed her forehead. "You rest for the day, but I expect dinner when I return. And I'm not letting you off the hook again!"

"Yes, hubby," she mumbled, lifting her arms and hugging his neck. "You seriously need a wife… I can't always be here and cook for you."

"Until I get a wife, you'll do fine," he said, covering her with a blanket.

"You're too good to me," she whispered, hugging the pillow and closing her eyes.

He didn't say anything as he walked to where his suit jacket was hanging. He took it and put it on. _She's not the only one who needs sleep;_ he thought wearily looking back at her. He felt something wash over him; it wasn't love or tenderness, but a feeling of over protectiveness. He knew that he didn't love her, but she was good company. They were both good friends that were there for each other and decided to lean on another in time of their need.

Atobe took one final look at her and left.

* * *

RING

RING

 _What is this noise_ , Fay thought stirring in bed. "Aaaaargh!" she sat up annoyed realizing it was the doorbell that was causing all the noise. "Who the Hell is it at…" she looked at the clock on the bedside table and gasped. _Shit… is it already noon?_

She jumped off the bed and wore her slippers – ignoring the fact that she was still in a towel. _I am really not expecting someone_ , she thought yawning. "Alright… Alright… I'm coming!" she yelled annoyed at the persistent sound.

She opened the door and froze. _Wha…_

"Yo."

Fay blinked a couple of times to make sure that her eyes weren't mistaken. "Saeki?"

"That was my name last time I checked!" he grinned.

Fay hugged herself as a gash of cold brushed her body. "What are you doing here?" she asked but continued shortly after, "If you're looking for Aya, she is not here," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Saeki pushed his hands in pockets. "I know," he said seriously, "That's why I'm here."

Fay took a step forward. "You know were Aya is?" she asked worriedly.

Saeki nodded. "Will you let me in or should we both freeze to death out here?"

Fay moved to the side to let Saeki enter the apartment. They both walked to the kitchen where she made some tea for the two of them. "So, where is Aya?" she asked as she placed the cup in front of him.

Saeki looked at Fay who was at the counter making her tea. "Shouldn't you wear something more decent?" he sipped from his steaming cup of tea, his eyes still fixed on her.

"You're the least of my concerns in a towel, you're gay, no?" she walked towards the table and sat down across Saeki. "I don't think you would get turned on even If I walked naked in front of you!" she eyed him smirking at her verbal victory.

 _She is not supposed to know that_ , he thought when he heard Fay's comment. _Anyway… two can play this game…_ "You're right!" Saeki chuckled. "There is nothing on you that I haven't seen. So, how do you expect a man to get turned on?"

 _I hate you_ , she thought glaring at him. "I know you didn't come here to socialize with me so why don't you tell me where Aya is," she said aggravated. _Stupid gay man that doesn't appreciate the finer things in life._

* * *

_2 hours later_

"I still don't know why you dragged me along," Fay complained walking behind Saeki into an elevator. "Shouldn't you bring Aya to me, she is the fugitive?"

Saeki chuckled and pressed a button for the elevator to ascend. "The way I see it, it's your fault she ran away." He looked at Fay from the corner of his eye. "Don't even argue with me that it wasn't your fault." He pushed the stop button and the elevator stopped.

"What are you doing?" Fay asked Saeki a bit worried.

Saeki crossed his hands and leaned on the wall. "Why didn't you tell her about your feelings?" he asked looking at her seriously.

Fay glared at him. "That's none of your business. It's between me and Aya," she said annoyed.

Saeki sighed and pushed the button for the elevator to move with one hand. "You should have told her. She loves you more than anyone in the world. She'd do anything for you, even break up with her boyfriend if it was for your happiness." He stepped out the elevator when the door opened. "Frankly, I don't know why she even bothers with the likes of you," he said walking away.

Fay stopped in her tracks when she heard his last phrase. "Likes of me? Oy! Come back and say that to my face…" she walked after him and stopped in front of him. "How dare you say that to me? You know that I would kill anyone that hurts her including YOU."

"Then I should've killed you, for I feel the same way."

They reached Saeki's apartment. "Shut up and just opened the damn door!" she snapped.

Saeki turned the key and opened the door slowly, glaring at her, "Don't boss me around."

Fay wanted to box him, but…

"SAE… Thank goodness you're back… I AM BORED!"

Two bodies crashed and fell to the floor with a thud. Aya sat up rubbing her forehead. "Sae… What the f…"

"You IDIOT" Fay hissed straightening herself while she rubbed the back of her head. "Why did you jump like that?" she asked standing up. "YOU! I hate you!" she spat angrily pointing her finger at Saeki who was laughing his head off.

"Not my fault!" he walked past Fay and helped Aya up. "Come on Tiger," he said with a smile. "Now you two talk and make peace with each other." He walked away and left the two girls in the living room to talk.

Both girls stood in front of each other, not saying a word nor making a move to advance each other. Fay and Aya both stayed firmly rooted on the ground; the silence surrounding the whole room was deafening.

Fay sighed. "I am sorry," she said with a sad smile on her face. "I missed you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 _Why? Why? Because…_ "Aya, would you have told me if you liked Niou?" Fay asked instead of answering her question.

"You're a stupid and selfish woman, Fay," Aya said glaring at her friend. "If I had known that then I wouldn't have spent days agonizing how to make him happy, but you had to lie to me. Is that what friends are for?"

Fay scratched her head. "You know… You're absolutely right. I am a lousy friend, but that doesn't mean that I didn't have your best interest in my heart." She walked up to Aya and hugged her tightly. "I went crazy over the last couple of weeks when you didn't show up. Who is a stupid and selfish woman now?"

Aya started crying and hugged Fay just as tight. "You are! I'm sorry Fay, for all the bad things I said to you."

Fay held her tighter. "Stop crying you idiot because I will start crying too," she said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. We are both sorry." She pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "You see what you did? You made me ruin my make up!"

Aya rubbed her eyes too and laughed at Fay's comment. "You look like a fat ugly whore!" she teased still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

_In the JR Chuō-Sōbu Local Line train_

"If I knew that he was going to let us take the train back…" Fay said irritated as she sat in her chair with her hands crossed. "This is your entire fault."

"How is this, my fault?" Aya asked looking outside the window.

Fay looked at her. "If you didn't run away I wouldn't be here would I?" she asked fuming. "What I don't understand is, why the Hell did you have to come to Saeki of all people?"

Aya sighed and turned her head to look at Fay. "Look, Sae is my best male friend and whenever I am in trouble he is always there to help me." She stopped what she was saying in order to buy a box of biscuits. "Sorry. To be honest I didn't want to go to Yuushi and Arisa. They have their own problems and I didn't need a lecture from them in the state that I was."

"I see… You could have at least called me and tell me you were okay!"

Aya ate the biscuit she was nibbling on. "I didn't want too."

Fay uncrossed her hands and looked at her friend surprised. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I didn't want to see you. I needed some space to think about everything that happened." Aya rested her head on the back of the seat. "Now I know why you mistreated Haru and why Genichirou was being so difficult to open up. It really sucks being you Fay!"

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Fay couldn't believe she was hearing all that coming from Aya. "I did not mistreat Niou he just wasn't patient with me," she said aggravated.

Aya looked at her again with a frown forming on her face. "You seriously don't get it, do you?" she asked but didn't wait for her friend to answer. "You led the man on talking about wanting to be together and try to make your relationship work and whatever crap you fed him. How could you have tried with Haru when you where in love with Genichirou?"

"I see Saeki turned you against me!"

Aya sighed and turned her head to look outside the window once again. "The truth always hurts Fay and its worse when you deny it. The only person I feel sorry about is not me, you or Genichirou, but Haru."

_Her words sound so sincere, but she is wrong; Niou was never patient with me; he always wanted whatever came to his head that moment, he never cared if I had to work to establish myself at my job or anything like that._

"Sae never once said a bad thing about you… On the contrary he justified everything you ever did. I believed him when he said to me that what you did was for my own happiness… But you chose the wrong way to achieve your goal… Making me happy!" Aya sighed and closed her eyes. "It would have hurt me if you came straight forward and told me that you were in love with Genichirou but I would have understood."

"Aya…"

"Please let me finish." Aya opened her eyes and looked at Fay. "I can forgive you about loving the man that I dated because your heart chose him… I get it… But I can't forgive you for the way treated Haru! I just want you to know that!"

Fay looked away, she felt her anger rising but she knew Aya wouldn't say those things to her if it didn't make sense. However, she was not one to admit faults easily so she decided to stay quiet now and think about everything.

"Fay?"

"I'm thinking," she said softly, looking outside the train.

"I love you."

Fay hugged herself, still not looking at her. "I know you do, but I still need to think… I do too, Aya, but I'm going to stay quiet now."

* * *

_Later_

"I'm exhausted… Remind me to kill that prick of yours for not dropping us." Fay glared at Aya as she stretched her arms.

Aya smiled and looked up at the sky, the summer rays were slowly approaching and she was looking forward to the season. _There is one thing I need to do before I go home,_ she thought looking at Fay. "Fay?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get some stuff, so I'll catch you later, okay?" she lied.

Fay looked at her weirdly, but nodded. "I'll kill you if you get on that train and go back to him."

Aya laughed at that, "No, no, don't worry. I am going to finish this and then come straight home to your cooking?"

"What? I have to cook now?!"

Aya pushed her tongue and walked away laughing.

Fay glared at her back and then sighed. She walked back and decided to make the call that she needed to make. It rang a few times until he finally picked up. "Yes?"

Fay frowned, "What do you mean yes? At least greet your people normally."

Atobe coughed and spoke, "I didn't check the caller ID, is it important, I'm rushing to a meeting," he said, driving across the roads like crazy.

"Don't come back."

Atobe looked ahead of the road as he talked to Fay on the phone speaker, "Excuse me?" _Did I just hear right?_

"Don't come here," Fay whispered, "Aya's back and it will be weird."

Atobe clutched his jaw somehow annoyed, but he knew she was right. "Get dressed and I will pick you up after my meeting. Let's go somewhere to eat."

Fay sighed. "Didn't you hear me? Aya is…" she was cut off.

"I heard you!" he said irritated, "It's just dinner, Fay! Just maybe… I want to see you because I need a calming face."

She paused and then spoke, "Okay… Okay… I will tell her it's a business meeting," Fay said walking. "Elegant or casual?"

"Sexy!"

Fay smiled, "You're too demanding," she said, "But seriously, I'm sorry that you can't stay over anymore."

 _We will see…_ Atobe smiled content as he drove back to his mansion. _I don't think she knows that I have the apartment as a backup plan,_ he thought after he hung up from her.

* * *

 _I wonder what I am going to tell him when I see him_ , Aya thought as she was walking down the busy streets of Shinjuku. _Well, as Sae said if I was truly in love with him I wouldn't be so willing to give up on him; does this means that now we can be friends?_

She stopped by a small shop and bought a small bag of sweets. _I think he will like these sweets;_ she smiled brightly continuing her walk. _I bet even Fay doesn't know that he likes sweets!_

 _Oh! Here it is…_ he thought looking at the building where Sanada's office was situated. She entered the building and walked to the elevator. She got off on the 11th floor and stood outside of the office looking at the glass door.

 _Shit this really feels weird;_ she took a step back and stepped on someone who was standing behind her. "Oh! Oh! I'm very sorry I wasn't… Gen-chan?" she looked at Sanada surprised.

 _My heart isn't racing; I don't feel anything more but admiration for this person._ She smiled awkwardly, _I am such an idiot for thinking I was in love with him; but I really liked him._ "Sanada-san, how are you doing?"

Sanada blinked thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. _Aya,_ he thought still not sure if it was her. _It is her;_ he let go of his briefcase and hugged Aya tightly. "Why the Hell did you run off like that?" he said seriously but still happy to see her.

Aya smiled nervously. "Sana…"

"I'm still Genichirou to you." He interrupted her and pulled away. "You had all of us worry about you. It was a good thing Saeki called me and told me you were staying with him."

"I'm really sorry," Aya said softly looking down embarrassed. "I was very upset that night. I really didn't know where to go. I felt betrayed so…" she stopped and looked at him a small smiling forming on her lips. "It's really all in the past now Gen-chan!"

Sanada smiled too. "Let's go to my office and have a talk," he said and opened the door for her to enter.

* * *

"What's this?" Niou asked as his dates arms came around his waist.

Junko looked up at him seductively holding a glass in her hand, "This is my heaven," she said seductively, licking his ear hungrily.

Niou looked down at her and moved slightly away."So you like to drink, big deal..." he muttered, lying back on the chair.

Junko sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "I think we can get along fine, don't you agree?" she hinted.

 _Man… this woman is too forward,_ he thought getting impatient.

Junko looked at him and smiled mischievously. "Am I not up to your standards, Masaharu?"

Niou looked at her and steadied his eyes with her. "I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name."

She shrugged and leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. "I don't care, Masaharu," she sang softly.

Niou had the urge to throw her off, but stopped. _Do I seriously want to get involve with the likes of her?_

* * *

Atobe looked at Fay who was sitting on the chair opposite him. He brought them to a very private restaurant with secluded booths so he could have some time alone with her since they couldn't be seen in public a lot together. He normally could've lied they were on business meeting, but seeing Fay's dress made him reconsider. Not only reconsider, but it also put his blood on fire. "Are you alright?" he asked, knowing fully well that she seemed upset today.

"No," she answered automatically.

Atobe frowned and moved to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and brought her close to him; "Tell me," he said, rubbing her hair tenderly.

"I hate how everyone's blaming me for breaking up with Niou. Is it really my fault?! I'm sick of being the evil person. They have no right to blame everything on me. Yes, I do love Sanada and it was a mistake but Niou made me happy and I gave him my time – we just fought a lot. Fighting a lot doesn't make me a person who mistreated someone."

"Fay, sometimes you were being difficu…"

"Yes, I am selfish! Yes, I am annoying. Yes, I can be impatient, but don't say I didn't try, damn it!"

Atobe didn't say anything. He just looked at her and felt somehow - helpless because he didn't know what to do to say to make her feel better.

"I missed her, but…. Argh… Her words hurt?! She pissed me off," Fay said, looking at him.

"You are being selfish."

"I seriously don't need YOU to tell me that," she said, looking at him frustrated. "You know…" she began, throwing her napkin onto the table. "I don't want to do this." She stood up to walk out, but he caught her wrist firmly and pulled her back.

Atobe stood up and placed some bills on the table. _Thank god we ate already; I don't think I could've handled her tantrums on an empty stomach._ He pulled Fay as she struggled and walked out with her. "Get in the car," he ordered, opening the passenger seat door so she would enter.

Fay didn't make any move to enter.

"Now, please."

She entered with a scowl and he slammed the door shut, walking around, he got into the driver's seat and reversed out of the parking. _I'm taking her back to my apartment to knock some sense into her;_ he thought determinedly not planning on letting Fay go home tonight.

* * *

Next morning

Fay looked around for her sandals and finally found one pair under the bed; she picked it up and sat on the bed, putting it on. _I didn't see this coming… He never told me that we'd be spending the night together._ "Damn it," she whispered, _what the hell am I supposed to tell Aya?!_

Just as she moved to stand up, she felt a hand holding her wrist, "Leaving so soon?"

Fay looked back and found that Atobe was awake, but he still looked half asleep. He was on his side with his hair messed up and only half of his face visible because a pillow smothered the other half. The bed sheets lay extremely low on his waist that made it clear that he was naked. "Its 9 AM," Fay answered, sitting on the bed.

Atobe tugged at her hand and pulled her to lie flat on the bed. He moved to her and held her between his arms. "So?"

Fay rolled her eyes, "So the sooner I get back home, the less suspicious Aya will be."

"I think you're already screwed."

 _How right you are,_ Fay thought wryly. She sat up again and put on her other sandal, "I'm going to go," she said, standing up. She looked for her purse and picked it up.

"Fay?"

"Yes," she said, brushing her hair.

"There's an extra key on the dresser, take it," he said, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Fay nodded, taking it and then left.

* * *

At the girl's apartment

Aya opened her eyes and felt weird by her surroundings. She blinked and finally realized that the wallpaper staring at her were her own ones. _I guess I was away for a really long time that I'm not comfortable in my room anymore._

Aya yawned and hugged the pillow by her side. _I feel weird. I feel like something's missing in my life. If I think of everything that has happened, both Fay and I are back to being two single roommates/best friends._ "Argh…" she whispered, "This really sucks."

Aya closed her eyes again, trying to sleep but it was futile. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to get the sleep put of them. _What should I do today? Oh… I seriously need to call Arisa and Yuushi and check how they've been,_ she thought, getting out of the bed.

She put on her Pooh slippers and walked out towards the kitchen. She looked around and frowned noticing that there was no life in the living room yet. _Is Fay still sleeping?_ She thought looking at the closed door of Fay's room. _Better make her some breakfast._

Aya busied herself in the kitchen for almost an hour preparing a luxurious breakfast for Fay. When she finished she washed and cleaned the kitchen and went to wake up her friend. She knocked on the door softly, "Fay? Its almost 10! Wake up," she said softly.

She waited for a few seconds and knocked again. "Fay!" she opened the door as slowly as possible and entered the room. _Why am I being so prudent,_ she thought looking towards Fay's bed. _Eh? She's not here?_ She was about to walk out of the room when…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh…"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh…"

"Why are you yelling?" Fay asked as she dropped her sandals on the floor.

Aya took a step back. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said annoyed. "Where the Hell were you until now?" she asked looking at her friend who walked in the room, "And why did you scream like that?"

Fay sighed tiredly and sat on her bed. "You scared me Aya!" she said and got up from the bed. "I will have a shower now."

"I made you breakfast," she said with a scowl. "You also didn't answer my question." She walked to the door slowly expecting Fay to say something.

"I wasn't planning on answering Aya," Fay said coolly talking a clean set of pajamas before going to the bathroom. "I will join you for breakfast once I'm finished with my shower."

Aya frowned and left the room. _Well, there is nothing more to keep me here I guess,_ she thought as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee for Fay. _Finally I have decided._ She leaned over the counter waiting for the water to boil.

Fay walked in the kitchen after half an hour and found Aya sitting on the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and a pensive look on her face. "What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked sitting herself on the chair opposite Aya's. "Thank you for making breakfast, I'm starving."

Aya smiled. "I was thinking about my future," she said sipping from cup of hot chocolate. "Are you seeing someone?" she asked out of the blue.

Fay almost choked on her toast. "Excuse me?"

Aya chuckled. "I am sure it's not Haru you're seeing and I know it's not Sanada. So who is he? Anyone I know?" she asked placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on the palm of her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone!" Fay said pouring some orange juice in her glass. "I went to a business meeting and then they suggested we go to a club. That's all!" she shrugged.

"Umm… Let's say I believe you for now!"

Fay drank her juice and placed the glass on the table. "Why don't you believe me?" she asked a bit annoyed.

Aya looked at her friend amused. "I don't know any club that closes at 8 or 9 am! So it's obvious you spend the night somewhere!" she smiled. "Anyway, I don't care who you're seeing I was just making conversation."

Fay didn't say anything; she ate her breakfast quietly not wanting to discuss her current situation with Atobe.

"Fay, before I left for Chiba I was scouted by a major music production company," Aya said looking at her friend eating. "It is from the Atobe branch! I have decided to go for it. Would you help me out?"

Fay smiled proudly. "Of course I'd help you out babe… And you know I'm always your No.1 fan!"

Aya laughed. "I know! Wouldn't want anyone else to be my No.1 fan anyway!" she said getting up from her chair. She went to the fridge and pulled out a homemade chocolate cake. "I know you don't like sweets but I made this to celebrate my decision!"

"Then I will eat it gladly," Fay said and got up to bring forks and plates.

Both girls laughed and Aya gave a piece of the cake she made to Fay. "Why aren't you dating Genichirou?" pouring some milk for her.

Fay munched on the cake. "Let's not spoil our good mood!"

"I saw him you know!" Aya said taking a bite from the cake. "I'm sure he misses you."

Fay sighed and closed her eyes. "Right now my life is very complicated and Sanada is not a part of it anymore!" she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

Aya shrugged. "It's your loss not mine!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

_One month later_

_At a coffee shop down town Tokyo_

"I am sorry Aya but I don't agree with you."

Aya looked at Oshitari in surprise. She was seated at a coffee shop for more than two hours with him and Saeki discussing her decision on following a music carrier. From all her friends, she was grateful that he and Saeki were civil and good friends towards each other. It had been over a month since she had told Fay about her decision but now she found herself cornered by these two friends telling her that she should follow her dream.

"He's right," Saeki agreed. "Your music is terrific babe, but I would never push you into showbiz. They will tear you apart."

"Plus…" Oshitari added, "You sing out of love, doing it for fame will only make it commercial and then you're just a cash cow to a lot of companies."

Aya stared at Oshitari speechless. "Did you just insult me?" she asked with a small grin appearing her face.

Oshitari and Saeki both laughed before the first nodded removing his glasses. "Well, I was only half joking Aya. Saeki can tell you how 'wonderful' the showbiz world is." He finished cleaning his glasses and wore them again.

"True." Saeki smiled munching on a biscuit from his side plate. "I don't want you to do this. If you don't like your job why don't you look for something else? Keep your singing as a hobby."

"Fine!" Aya exhaled as leaned forward and rested her forehead on the table. "You guys win," she said and straightened herself brushing her hair with her hands.

"How are things between you and Fay these days?" Oshitari coughed staring at his phone.

"She won't call Yuushi," Aya said with a giggle. "I told her we were meeting for a coffee."

"I see," he said and placed the phone on the table. "You still didn't answer my question Aya."

"You distracted me." Aya winked. "Things are okay, but I think she is hiding something from me," she said thoughtfully looking at both men waiting for her to continue. "Don't you guys give me that look; it's just a hunch, that's all."

Oshitari picked his cup and drank a bit of his coffee. "Aya I am not satisfied with that answer and you know it. I also think that even Saeki here isn't happy with it." He looked at the man next to him for reassurance.

Saeki didn't disappoint him as he nodded without saying a single word.

Aya puffed her cheeks and exhaled. "You two are soooo… ooh… I can't find the right word to describe you!" she said and continued with a slower tone in her voice. "I have a feeling that Fay is seeing someone, and its neither Gen-chan nor Haru." She leaned back in her chair. "So, there you have it, satisfied?"

 _Seeing someone huh?_ Oshitari thought tapping his finger on the cups handle as he remembered something he saw a couple of days earlier. "Did she say anything about it?" he asked suddenly startling both Aya and Saeki who were talking about something totally different.

"Umm… no, she denied the whole thing when I asked her, but I know Fay better than anyone; she is definitely hiding something." Aya concluded. "Do you know something I don't Yuushi?"

Oshitari brushed a hand through his hair. "Of course not Aya-chan, I would tell you if I knew!" he grinned mischievously.

"Yeah right!" she rolled her eyes. "You always have that creepy smile on your face when you know something that others don't." she narrowed her eyes. "And as tempting as it is to beat the information out of you I will not do it this time." She grinned back at him, "Now, please excuse me, nature is calling!" she go up and left the table.

"How subtle of her," Oshitari commented while Saeki laughed.

* * *

_At the girls apartment_

Fay was sprawled on her tummy reading the newspaper in the bed. She had her feet up in the air as she read a business article. She had for once left work on time and decided to just spend it at home reading.

She flipped back onto her back and closed her eyes, lifting her knees up. _It's nice to be home and relax, but I'm officially bored,_ she thought, stretching her arms. "Maybe I should call Aya and see if she's free for me?" she said out loud and reached for her phone. _Nah… She said something about meetings friends today; I'll wait for her call._ She closed her eyes and drifted in her most recent memories.

[Flashback]

_Fay returned his kiss, which lasted for quite some time. Finally, when they both needed air, they pulled away. "Atobe…"_

" _Shouldn't you be calling me, Keigo?" he asked, loosening his tie._

" _No," she answered, turning around. She began washing the dishes and glanced at him. "The last thing I'd want to do is to accidentally call you Keigo in a meeting."_

_He hugged her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, you're right."_

" _I'm always right," Fay murmured, feeling him move his lips towards her neck. "And umm… shouldn't you stop now and go back inside?" She was trying to dry the dishes, but he wasn't helping. 'S… St… Stop,' she said giggling as he held her waist tighter._

" _Turn around."_

" _No."_

_He tickled her making her screech. "Turn around, woman."_

_Fay laughed, trying to escape his hands, but she knew the only way for her to do it was to turn around. The minute she did, he cupped her face and kissed her. Fay allowed the tender feeling and smiled against his lips. She extended her arms and put them around his neck, returning his kiss sensually._

_They were so into it that they only separated when they heard a [crash]._

_Fay and Atobe pulled away from each other, but she still had her arms around his neck._ _Uh-oh…_ _Fay thought, moving her head and burying herself in Atobe's chest._

" _Do I need to know?" Oshitari asked the look of shock still on his face._

_Fay moved away, but Atobe caught her wrists. "There's nothing here that's weird," Atobe answered._

_Oshitari raised his eyebrow. He picked up the broken bits of the glass that he dropped and looked at them seriously. "Are you two seeing each other?"_

" _No," they both answered automatically._

_Oshitari stood still. "Care to enlighten me because the only rational reason I see is mistletoe, but none is hanging."_

_Fay grinned, turning around. "I was curious." She giggled._

_Oshitari frowned._ _"_ _Was she the one taking care of you when you were sick?!" he demanded._

_Fay stiffened when she heard that. She hesitated and looked at Atobe._

_Atobe put an arm around Fay and squeezed it. "So what if she was?"_

_Oshitari glared at him, but then his face went back to being emotionless. He let out a sigh and looked away. "Never mind."_

_Fay looked at Atobe, but he just_ _moved away from her with a wink and walked out of the kitchen holding a glass full of wine._

" _What do you think you're doing, Fay?" Oshitari asked once Atobe was gone. He eyed his friend carefully as she continued to wash the dishes completely ignoring him. "Do you want to get hurt?"_

_Fay whipped her hands on the apron she was wearing and walked past Oshitari who turned around to look at her._

" _Fine. You want to be like that? Go ahead," he said, irritation hindering in his tone. "You think this is a game?" Fay glared at him annoyed at his outburst. "It's not. You better think of what you're doing Fay. I thought you broke up with Niou because you wanted a real relationship that he couldn't provide you with." He sighed disappointed. "Sleeping around with Atobe won't give you that satisfaction. Don't you care at all about what's happening?" He pushed his glasses up his nose after finishing his small monologue and walked out of the kitchen leaving Fay to brood alone in her annoyance._

_Fay glared at the door that shut close after Oshitari had left. She took off the apron and poured some orange juice for her in a glass. Her mind was thinking about everything that he had said._

* * *

Her phone rang and startled her making her jolt from the bed. She answered it without checking the caller's ID thinking it was Aya. "Hey babe… How was your outing?"

"Whom are you talking to?"

Fay chuckled. "Oops… I mistook my lover with my best friend," she teased rolling on her stomach again. "What do you want?"

"To kiss you," Atobe answered.

"Seriously Atobe, what do you want? Weren't you supposed to be at a social event?" she asked, flipping onto her side and trying to find a comfortable position to lie on. She froze when her eyes fell on Atobe who was standing by the door grinning like a fool. "You idiot!" she whispered with a smile after closing her phone.

Fay sat up; crossing her legs while Atobe walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "I've been watching you for a while and you seem bored."

"I miss Aya," she admitted, hugging her knees.

He bent forward and kissed her cheek slightly, "more than me?"

"Of course!"

Atobe smirked and stood up. "Fine, say whatever you want, but it's me who keeps your bed warm at nights." He removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"Aya does too." Fay chuckled, standing up. Atobe grinned, but Fay smacked him on the head, "don't get ideas."

"Already did," he said, walking out and she followed him.

Fay sat on the sofa as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "Seriously though, weren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes, and I met quite a few interesting people," he replied, taking off his shirt. He picked a towel that was folded on the table and put it around his neck. "I met your mother." He walked to the bathroom.

"Oh? She's in town?" Fay said absent-mindedly flipping through the channels. _Met?_ She thought after a couple of seconds; she got up and followed Atobe. "What do mean you met my mother?"

Atobe chuckled. "You don't want me socializing with your mother?" he asked wiping his face after washing it.

Fay rolled her eyes and leaned on the doorframe. "Hell no! That woman will probably look at you as a fortune cookie!" she said with no expression.

Atobe looked at Fay carefully. "You just sounded like me when I complain about my mother!"

Fay crossed her arms, "They only see potential candidates in front of their faces…" she muttered. "I mean, the woman's already filthy rich, why does she care if her son in law is?!'

"Just forget about it," he said, combing his hair, "you already made your point with your mother a long time ago and moved out."

Fay ignored his comment, "Did you know that she wanted me to marry NIWA?! She worshipped him," Fay exclaimed with a shudder.

"Mother's are blind of what their children want most of the time.'

"Since when were you so wise?" Fay muttered, watching him with her arms crossed.

"Since I learned to ignore my mother, I became wiser," he said with a cheeky grin. 'So, are you in the mood to go out and do something or you wanted to pout in here?"

Fay sat at the edge of the bathtub and looked at him, "and exactly what can we do without looking suspicious to the public eye?" she muttered, _it's like we're dating and not dating at the same time…_

"How about going to a Ryokan?"

Fay looked up at him, "At Izu? We'll need a weekend for that." _he wants to go away for a weekend? But…_ _What the hell am I supposed to tell Aya?!_

Atobe watched her thoughtfully, knowing exactly what she was thinking, 'So? I think we're in a position to go away for a weekend, plus, I love the onsen over there. It's exactly what I need right now."

"Umm…"

'Just get ready, we'll leave tonight," _when I want to do something, I will do it now…_

* * *

_Sanada's house, Kanagawa_

Yosuke hugged his mother the moment the older woman answered the door. 'I missed you." He held her tightly in his arms wanting to feel the warmth that he missed living in the big city of Tokyo alone.

Sanada Akiko took her son's hand in her own when he let go and gave him a smile. "It's nice when you boys get the time to meet your mother," she said looking at both of her sons.

Sanada gave her a light smile while Yosuke grinned. "Anything for the only important lady in my life,' he said, kissing her cheek and walking in the house followed by his younger brother.

Akiko laughed, "I seriously hope that you have someone else to tell that too," she said, closing the door behind them.

"Not really," Yosuke told her seriously. "I'm too busy with my work." He walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. His mother came in after him and gave both her sons a glass of cold tea.

"That's not good, dear. You're at the age to be having a family now," she said thoughtfully.

Yosuke shrugged, "Let him be the children factory." He pointed at Sanada as he gulped down the refreshing beverage.

Sanada glared at his brother.

Akiko smiled at her older son and looked at her younger one, "I don't have to worry about you, right? Are you still with your girlfriend? You haven't brought her here for me to meet her," she said and filled Yosuke's glass.

Yosuke turned serious and looked at Sanada who looked back at him. Sighing, he shook his head, "No, Aya and I broke up," he answered and drank his own beverage not wanting to continue with explanations.

"It's because you love her best friend instead?"

Sanada's eyes widened, _how does this woman know these things?!_

"Don't look at me like I've grown horns, honey," Akiko said, opening a pack of rice-cakes. "You love that woman and I saw how you treated her at our home… Even your father, who took more than three years to realize he loves me, knew immediately that the woman you brought home was someone you loved."

Yosuke looked at his mother then his younger brother. He normally would've interfered with a joke, but decided to stay quiet because this was serious.

Sanada looked at his mother, "I'll be fine," he said, taking a rice-cake from the pack. _I'll be fine…_ he reassured himself mentally as he took a bite, _I hate rice-cakes!_

"Will you, Gen?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

Yosuke looked at his mother and then at his brother. "Since when you do you eat sweets little brother?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Sanada glared at his brother but gave his mother a tender smile before excusing himself.

Akiko looked at her eldest, "you were supposed to look after of him."

Yosuke looked at her wearily, "well, he is not a child anymore. Besides they're both very stubborn… and… it's complicated."

Akiko poured some tea for herself obviously not happy about what she heard, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

_At a_ _bar in Ginza area_ _,_

"Haru!"

Niou looked up as he noticed Junko walk towards him in a slutty manner. She wore micro skirt with a tight tank top that didn't hide any of her curves. She reached him and immediately hugged him and leaned her lips forward onto his.

He didn't get the chance to say anything or react because she pulled away, "how are you?" she said putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm good," he answered nonchalantly.

Junko pulled away and sat on the chair beside him. "Just good?" she said and picked his cigarette from the ashtray to pull a smoke. "Want me to help you get better?" she blew her smoke at Niou batting her eyes seductively.

"I'm fine," he answered and lit a new cigarette. "Where is the party that we're supposed to go?" he asked playing with his lighter.

"You're cold. Seriously I don't understand why I stay with you," Junko retorted completely ignoring Niou's question.

Niou sighed and rubbed his jaw. He leaned closer to Junko and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm very stressed at work, but I don't want to bring those problems into our relationship," he said caressing her hair.

Junko looked at him with a smirk. "I say we ditch the party and go to my home. You know we can have fun there and you could relax more." She winked and kissed his lips.

"Fine." He nodded and got up. "Let's go have fun!" he said holding her hand as they exited the café.

"Let's get wasted!"

* * *

_Another part of Tokyo_

Yukimura placed his fork and knife slowly on his plate before he glanced to his silent companion. "I wonder what you are thinking about so seriously!" he chuckled lifting his wine glass.

"Masaharu."

Yukimura looked a bit taken aback. "Why would you be thinking of Masaharu?"

"He is being a jerk at the moment and I don't know how to tune him down!"

"Explain yourself," Yukimura said as he lit a cigarette waiting patiently for the other person to continue with the conversation.

The man loosened his tie and crossed his legs as he leaned backwards in the chair tiredly. "I'm worried," he said with a sigh. "He has the worst taste in women. First that Mishima woman he was seeing for 3 months and now this new one, Junko something."

Yukimura looked at Yagyuu in surprise, "Are you referring to Fay?" he asked and continued with his thought.

Yagyuu nodded, "yes, I don't like that woman. I don't like the way she played with his feelings." He cleaned his glasses, "Masaharu says that he doesn't give a damn, but he is wilder and seems to be out of control these days," he continued as he wore his glasses.

"I don't agree with you Hiroshi. Not about Fay anyway," Yukimura interrupted his friend. "I do not approve of the way she handle the whole issue, but she is a very nice person and I don't think she would ever play with anyone's feelings." He sipped from his glass of water.

"I respect your opinion because you know her better than me, but I think that Masaharu wouldn't be hurt like that if she didn't feed him false hopes." Yagyuu coughed covering his mouth with his hand. "And I'm not fond of his latest companion either…"

"He's seeing someone already?" Yukimura asked eyeing his friend carefully. _Since my last trip a lot have happened…_ "Since when do you care?" he asked again, when he got no answer from Yagyuu.

"When you meet her then you'll know." He answered playing with the napkin on the table. _I hope you don't do anything stupid, Masaharu,_ thought before he turned his attention to Yukimura. "Seiichi, will you talk to Masaharu?"

"Are you sure you want me to talk to him Hiroshi?" Yukimura asked not expecting that request. "If I remember correct you're still his best friend."

Yagyuu inhaled and exhaled tiredly. "I am sure Seiichi. The last couple of times I tried talking to him we ended up at each other's throats." He sighed and fixed his tie. "He doesn't listen to me anymore and I think he treats Sanada the same way too."

Yukimura kept quiet for a while thinking about the things that his companion just told him. He knew Niou could be uncontrollable if triggered but he always listen to Yagyuu; His voice of reason as he preferred to call his best friend. "If what you're telling me is true, how can you be sure that he will listen to me?"

Yagyuu looked at his old friend seriously. "Because he respects you Seiichi and fears you."

* * *

 _Damnit… To think I am not even angry about doing this, but you know… I'm not even sure. I really want to talk this through with Fay as well,_ Aya thought walking into the apartment. "Fay?" she called. "Your husband's home come and greet me."

[Silence]

"Eh?' Aya thought with a frown walking towards Fay room, _that's weird. Is she working late again?_ She thought, finding the room empty. She sighed and walked to her room.

Quickly, she took off her clothes and went to the bathroom; to her surprise she found a note written on the mirror with lipstick.

_Babe, like how you dumped me_ _in High School to go to that concert for a weekend._ _I'm going away for the weekend. See you on Monday, love you, Fay._

Aya stared dumbfounded at the note, "what freaking love?!" she shrieked pulling the towel and wetting it with water. She looked at the mirror again, "I can't believe she remembered that High School thingy. Ooohhh… she is so dead when she comes back!" she yelled cleaning the mirror. _Using lipstick… what an IDIOT!_ she thought still rubbing the mirror; _and who the hell did she go with? She dumps me and then says love?! LOVE? ARGH…_

* * *

_Evening – Izu_

Fay was sitting on a bamboo couch outside the room she shared with Atobe looking at the starry sky. "You know…" she said while she was caressing his hair as he laid his head quietly in her lap. "Next time you want to take a weekend to relax, find another place other than Izu!"

Atobe opened his eyes and looked at Fay. "Must I remind you that you brought Izu up," he said, closing his eyes again while enjoying the feeling of Fay's fingers running through his hair.

"I know I did, but I have so many memories haunting me at the moment." She sighed and stretched her hands over her head. "I really could live without them."

"Don't stop," Atobe complained for the loss of enjoyment. "Memories of Sanada?" he asked bluntly. Fay looked down at Atobe who was looking at her smirking. "Obviously I hit a sensitive spot!" he mused.

"You can be such a jerk at times," Fay said annoyed and pushed him off her lap. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She crossed her hands and looked away.

Atobe rubbed the back of his head frustrated. "You are being obstinate again." He moved closer to Fay and put his arms around her shoulder. "Next time I will spoil you in a 5 star hotel suite on an exotic island," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Fay tried to keep a straight face, but failed because of the baby kisses Atobe was giving her. "I'm still mad at you," she said laughing. "Stop that, you're tickling me." She tried to pull away from his arms but he tightened his hold on her. "Atooobe…"

Atobe pulled away laughing. "Why don't you tell me what of this place reminds you of him," he said, brushing away some strands of hair from Fay's face. "Then I will make you forget all about him."

"Hey…" Fay hit his arm playfully still laughing from his previous ministrations. "Well, wearing the yukata's remind me of the one Sanada's mother gave me as a gift for Christmas."

"A gift? From Sanada's mother?"

Fay nodded. "Yes. After my fiasco at your party, Aya suggested that Sanada should take me with him to spend the day away from everyone I knew – that's because she didn't want me at home alone," she sighed and leaned her head on Atobe's shoulder. "There I met his family. A strict father and Grandfather, a gentle and sweet mother," she smiled; "Oh… I forgot the crazy older brother!"

"I see." Atobe whispered and placed a kiss on Fay's forehead, "and the onsen reminds you of that incident on the ski resort." He chuckled lightly. "You are a very confused woman, Mishima Fay."

Fay said nothing; she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in Atobe's arms. _It feels like all those memories are of another lifetime;_ she thought while she drifted to sleep in the warmth of Atobe's presence.

* * *

_Monday morning at the girl's apartment_

Aya was flipping through a newspaper looking at the job columns. "Nothing looks tempting," she sighed and leaned her head on the table.

"What's eating you?" Fay asked walking in the kitchen. She filled a cup of black coffee and sat opposite of Aya. "Babe, are you still mad at me for ditching you this weekend?" she grinned evilly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Aya straightened herself and looked at her friend. "You obviously ditched me to go spend a romantic weekend, God knows where and with whom. Why would I be mad at you?"

Fay laughed munching on a biscuit. "So you are mad at me!"

Aya rolled her eyes and flip another page. "Where did you go?" she asked marking some ads with a red pen. "And just so you know, I only did one crazy thing in High School unlike who was at the principal's office almost every day!"

"Yeah… yeah… Besides the principal had a cute ass!"

"Faaaayyy…" Aya exclaimed laughing. "You are such a slut! Now don't change the subject. Where did you go?"

Fay laughed too. "Fine… I went to Izu! And don't ask with whom cause you aren't getting an answer." She drank a bit of her coffee waiting for Aya's next question _; I bet it will be "Who did you go with?"…_

Aya leaned forward and took a cookie from the jar on the table. "Who did you go with?" she asked before popping it in her mouth.

Thought so… Fay giggled. "Not telling."

"Umm… since you don't want to tell me it means I know that person. It wasn't Haru because I saw him yesterday… hmm…" Aya said thoughtfully with a finger on her lips. "I hope it's not Yuushi that would be gross!" she teased.

"Eeeeewwwwwww…" Fay exclaimed shuddering. "Arisa would kill you for only thinking about it!"

Aya laughed. "I think I will survive since it wasn't him," she said still laughing. "Is it that Yukimura guy? You know, Gen-chan's friend?" she asked staring at Fay intensely to see her reaction. "No?"

Fay just smiled drinking the rest of her coffee looking right into Aya's eyes.

"How about Gen-chan's brother, Yosuke?" she asked again. "Did you go to Izu with him?"

 _She will not be satisfied if I don't answer…_ Fay thought still holding her gaze on Aya calculating her options. _Let's see if I can dodge her by leaving._ "Babe, as much I would like to stay and play the 20 question game, I have to go to work!" she got up from her chair and walked to the sink.

"Was it Yagyuu?"

Fay sighed as she washed her cup. "He is engaged remember." She turned around and wiped her hands on a cloth and then walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Atobe?"

 _What?_ Fay froze for a split second. "Nope," she said with a smile leaving Aya still seated at the table. _Damn her… she got me where she wanted!_

Aya lifted her mug and drank her cold by now chocolate. "So… it was Atobe!" she whispered to herself. _I bet that is what Yuushi knows,_ she smiled mischievously. _I wonder if we should also look for a new apartment. That will keep her occupied for a while!_ She flipped the pages to the apartment ads.

 _If she is distracted from Atobe then I can have Gen-chan make a move… Heh! I am brilliant_ , she thought content with her new idea and looked through the apartment offers to see if there was anything worth looking for.

* * *

_Atobe Industry Corporation_

"Mishima-san, the first candidate is here for his interview."

Fay looked up from her desk and nodded, "please have him wait for me, I just need to finish one thing," she said, resuming to typing her e-mail. _I'm so tired that I can't even type an e-mail,_ she thought rubbing her temples. _Well, you can't blame me for being worn-out, we returned very late at night… And… Selfish bastard refused to give me the day off._ She sighed typing away on the keyboard. _Having_ _Aya_ _give_ _me the third degree_ _didn't help either_ _._

She finished typing her e-mail and stood up, stretching her arms. She picked up a folder from her desk and scanned through the person's resume. _Hmm… Not bad, he doesn't have much experience, but he's well trained for a junior,_ she thought, flipping through the workshop details he had completed.

Fay walked out of her office and looked at her secretary, "where is he?"

"He's waiting in meeting room 1," she answered.

Fay sighed and walked out. _My office is big enough to greet ten guests, why do they send them all the way to the meeting room,_ she complained as she walked through the hallways until she reached the meeting room. She knocked on the door and walked in. "'Morning.'

A young man stood up and shook her hand. "Good morning, Mishima-san," he said politely with a light bow.

Fay smiled at him and then looked at the resume in her hand, "Fuji Yuuta?"

"Yes," he answered with a slight bow.

"Please, sit down, Fuji-san," she said, taking a seat across him.

* * *

"Where's Fay?"

Sai, Mishima Fay's secretary looked up at Atobe and answered, "She has an interview in meeting room 1, Atobe-san."

"Thanks," _The woman's is working? After the earful she gave me this morning, she's working?_ He thought, walking towards the meeting room. Just as he reached the door, he saw Fay walking out of it, "so?"

"Shh... He's behind me," she whispered, "I told him to wait because Sai just told me the second candidate is here."

Atobe raised his eyebrow, "should you keep him waiting if you're not sure you're hiring him?"

"Let me do my job, _Atobe-san,"_ she teased, walking towards the next meeting room.

He smirked and continued his walk. As a CEO, even though he was busy, he still preferred to do the usual rounds in the building. He liked to be on top of things and talk to his employees', _my father always told me that your people are your assets, get to know them._

* * *

_In a courthouse_

"Masaharu, do you have all the evidence we need to proceed with this case?" Sanada asked his partner looking at his watch. "We need to finish with this case today," he sighed tiredly.

"We will," Niou reply as bored as ever while he sat on the bench waiting to be called in the judge's office. "With all this evidence we have there is no way the judge won't go in favor of the mother."

Sanada sat on the bench beside his partner. "I hope you're right, because this case has drained me. Her husband's lawyer is a piece of work; I can't believe how she manages to get a renewal date every time we push her to a corner."

"Someone is in a very talkative mood today," Niou commented lighting a cigarette. "Are you that bored?"

Sanada said nothing to defend himself because he believed he didn't have too but instead he commented, "I see you picked up on that old hobby of yours." He looked at his watch again. "When did you start smoking again?"

Niou exhaled looking at the smoke spread, "while dating Fay!" he leaned his head on the wall behind him. "That woman seriously screwed me over."

"The judge is here Masaharu," Sanada said getting up from the bench and greeted the judge. "Good afternoon Ogata-sama." He bowed politely and glared at Niou who was still sitting on the bench with the cigarette in his hand.

"Good afternoon Sanada-san, hopefully we will get to close this case today!" the judge said stopping to talk with him.

Niou threw the cigarette in the pot beside him and got up to talk to the judge along with Sanada. "Hello Ogata-sama, you look lovely as always," he smiled.

The middle aged woman turned her attention towards Niou. "I see you are as flirty as usual Niou-san," she said with a smile. "Let's go to my office now and make sure we close this case."

"After you madam," Niou said politely with a hint of tease making a gesture with his hand for the judge to pass. "I told you today would be the last day of this freaky case," he whispered at Sanada who followed silently behind him and the judge.

* * *

_Atobe Industry Corporation – Atobe's office_

"You're kidding."

Fay smiled sweetly at him, "Nope."

Atobe looked up from his desk and glared at her, "Are you trying to use me for every little thing you want?!' he demanded.

Fay placed the resumes on his desk, "they're both good and I want to hire them. Plus, they're young and energetic."

"I told you that you can have one," he argued, "what part of one means two?!"

Fay looked at him, "I can build my team this way, come on. We can manage! You're just saying no because I'm asking for it, but I'm alone here dealing with three agencies. I don't care if you have to split their salaries, I want them both.'

"Che…"

Fay smiled triumphantly, "oh my! Is that a yes?!"

Atobe stood up and fixed his tie, "let me see them."

Fay's smile dropped. "You're interfering with my work again."

"And you're not playing by the rules."

Fay looked left and right to make sure no one was around and stood in front of him. She held his tie and pulled his face towards her. "You're doing this on purpose," she hissed. "I'm not taking advantage but I really really really need you to say yes. Hell, you can cut half of my salary, I don't care."

"You don't need the money."

"Whatever. Give me something."

He smirked and looked at her. "Begging really doesn't suit you in the office, Mishima, you keep that in the bedroom," he said with a chuckle, making Fay gasp. "Frankly, I stopped caring what you do, so hire them, but make sure their grades and paycheck fit in with your department structure with human resources." _And there's no way in hell I'm going to tell her now that her department is getting good ratings and boosting since she joined._

Fay looked at him dumbfounded, _I won?! Did he just say…_

"My dear, they're waiting for you."

She glared at him and walked out, muttering thanks.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Fay walked into her office and found Fuji Yuuta there. She pressed her intercom and asked Sai to send the other candidate in. "I'm surprised that you accepted the position this fast," Fay said tiredly. Truth was that she had been with HR (human recourses) all day processing the contract she was going to give the candidates. She didn't want them to go home without anything. She desperately needed members on her team.

The door opened and another young man walked in. The minute he walked in, he blinked.

Fay looked at him, "Kirihara Akaya, hi and…"

"Oh my god! You!" Fuji Yuuta exclaimed.

"Damn, you?!" Kirihara snapped.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked.

Fay looked at them both and bit her lips, "Umm… You're both the candidates that I want to hire for my team."

"Us?"

"Work together?!"

Fay put her hand on her hip, "and you better lower your voices if you still want me to consider you," she said firmly.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_A few days later_

Aya stirred in bed feeling irate because of the annoying throbbing in her head. "Aaargh…" she groaned and sat up holding her head. _Damn it, why is my head hurting so much,_ she thought as she got off the bed and made her way slowly to the bathroom.

While she was washing her face she heard the faint sound of a knock on her door. She pulled the towel from the hanger beside her and rushed to open the door. _Who is it at this time of hour;_ she complained mentally opening the door to find Saeki smiling at her.

"Oh… just you," she muttered turning around leaving the door wide open behind her.

Saeki walked in with a half smile from the greeting Aya gave him. "Hey… people say 'good morning' when they see someone not 'just you'!" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Aya narrowed her eyes looking at him as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Why are you bugging me so early in the morning?" she asked throwing the towel behind her.

"I came to see if you were ready for the interview!"

"What freaking interview?" hissed Aya annoyed. "Do I look like I am in a state for an interview?" she closed her eyes and dropped her body on the bed. "Its only 6:30 am!" she whined like a little brat, "people sleep at 6:30 am!"

Saeki chuckled and sat on the bed next to her laying form. "We talked about this yesterday Aya, I had to stay at Yuuta's home just to be closer to come pick you up!." He pulled her to sit up. "Go shower. I'll find you something to wear."

Aya walked to the shower with a grumble.

* * *

_Oshitari residence – 06:50 AM_

"You need to stop doing that," Arisa said with a giggle.

Oshitari was rubbing her 5 months old belly tenderly and kissed her cheek. "I don't get to spend so much time with you girls often," he told her.

Arisa blushed and looked up lovingly at him, "we love you too, although sometimes I think you love your job more…"

He placed a finger on her lips and smirked, "let's not ruin the mood."

"I'm not ruining any mood… I'm just very emotional at the moment, it comes with the package you know," she retorted as the door to their bedroom opened and little Kaede walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What have we here?" Oshitari teased his daughter. He got off the bed and walked up to Kaede; he picked her in his arms grinning from ear to ear.

"Papaaaa…" whined Keade annoyed.

Arisa sighed. _Here we go again,_ she thought looking at the scene in front of her. "Darling, stop doing that… can't you see that it's annoying her?" she said getting out of bed. "She is still half asleep put her in bed… Yuushi!"

"What?" Oshitari stopped tickling his daughter and looked at Arisa who was glaring at him.

"Put her on the bed!" Arisa pointed her finger to solidify what she asked him to do.

Oshitari did as he was told. He laid little Kaede on the bed and kissed her cheek. Kaede hugged her duck doll and rolled around. _I love her;_ he thought chuckling at his daughter's antics. "Are you happy now?" he asked as he straightened himself.

Arisa nodded satisfied. "Now shoo… You go work and I will go laze out with Kaede." She turned around and walked to the bed.

"Are those mood swings from the pregnancy?"

"Yes… now go!"

Oshitari shook his head defeated. _I think one pregnancy will be enough for her,_ he thought as he left the room. He stood for a few seconds at the door looking at the two figures on the bed; _I'm blessed,_ he thought with a smile closing the door behind him.

* * *

_7:29 AM_

"Oh! Good morning Sanada-san, I didn't know you would be here so early."

Sanada looked up from the reception desk where he was sitting and greeted the young woman that walked in the office. "Good morning Morita-san." He got up from the chair he was occupying and walked to his own office.

The young woman looked at her boss perplexed. _I know he is not the most talkative person in the world… but today it's like he's mind is somewhere else,_ she thought while she took off her jacket and prepared her desk. "Oh, well," she said out loud smiling brightly, "maybe Niou-san pissed him off again," she chuckled and went to the small kitchen to make some coffee.

Sanada sat in the chair in front his desk and leaned backwards sighing deeply. He was too restless to sleep last night so he had left very early from home. He was in the office since 7 am and although he was there from that time he hadn't done anything regarding work.

His mind was in a state of blankness and couldn't think about a single thing. He couldn't figure out what worried him most, not having any news on Fay's well-being or Niou's latest girlfriend.

 _What a headache,_ he thought rubbing his temples trying to ease the throbbing in his head. "Damn," he swore under his breath and got up from his chair as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"La la la…" Morita was singing happily preparing her coffee and she didn't notice Sanada walk in the kitchen when she turned around with the steaming mug in her hand as they collided into each other.

"Be care…" Sanada said placing his hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"Aaaah…" screamed Morita and dropped the mug from her hands spilling the hot coffee on the floor and Sanada's pants. "Oh, Sanada-san, I'm sorry… so sorry!" she bowed desperately.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held the young woman in his arms.

Morita nodded and pulled away blushing furiously feeling embarrassed. She took a few steps back and looked down at the mess she caused before her eyes fixed on the stain on Sanada's pants. "Your pants…" she cried out and took the cloth from the counter behind her.

Sanada looked down the moment Morita had yelled about his pants and saw the stain. _A good day starts early in the morning,_ he thought frowning but froze when he saw the young woman who was his secretary as she had kneeled down and was cleaning his pants. "Mo… Morita-san…"

Morita didn't look when she heard Sanada's voice but instead spoke as she was still positioned on her knees. "I'm so sorry… Sanada-san! I'm… such… a klutz," she hiccupped softly.

Sanada took a step back and helped the young woman stand up. "Nothing happened Morita-san," he said softly. "I have a spare suit in my office. You don't have to cry." He whipped her eyes with his thumb and walked out of the kitchen with a sigh. _This is going to be a long day…_

Sanada never noticed the confused look on Morita's face as she stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at his retreating form with a deep blush spreading over her cheeks.

* * *

_7:45 AM_

_I guess I am a bit early at work today,_ Yuuta thought as he placed his bag on the chair of his desk. He pulled up the magazine he was holding in his other hand and took a look at the cover.

He moved his brief case on the side of his desk and sat on his chair. He turned on his laptop and then pulled his phone from his jacket that rested on the back of his chair. _I just want to spend the day with Saeki_ , he thought trying to call him but it was switched off.

 _It's closed…_ he thought disappointed as he closed his phone. He opened his emails to get to work before Kirihara and Fay would come and cause the world to turn upside down. While he was going through his emails his eyes averted at the magazine that was placed on his left. He took a look at the clock on the bottom of his screen; _I think I can slack off a bit… no one is here anyway…_

FLIP

FLIP

FLIP

Fay walked in the office lazily thinking that no one was there yet, but stopped when she heard the distinct sound of paper flipping. She looked at inside her assistant's office and saw Yuuta flipping through the pages of a magazine. _He has a frown on his face even this early in the morning,_ she thought amused at how cute he looked.

She walked in the office carelessly and greeted her junior with a smile. Yuuta greeted her in return and then resumed reading his magazine.

"She is so hot," he muttered as low as possible but not enough to prevent Fay from listening to him.

Huh? Fay thought when she heard Yuuta mumble something about someone being hot, _probably he is looking at some model's photos_ , she shook her head with a small smile forming on her lips before she looked at the magazine from the corner of her eye.

STOP

Fay froze on the spot; her eyes were glued on the magazine that Yuuta was reading and commenting. _No…_ she thought her eyes widening with the sudden realization. _No freaking way…_

SMACK

"Ouch…" Yuuta rubbed his head at the sudden pain he felt, she immediately glared at the person who smacked him on the head. "What the Hell was that for?" he complained irritated.

Fay glared at him and picked up the magazine. "How dare you look at my Arisa like that and comment on her." She threw the magazine in her bag. "Shame on you!" she said and walked to her office fuming.

 _Friend?_ Yuuta thought staring at the closed door of Fay's office. _Who is Arisa? Oh, right Oshitari girlfriend! Oops… if they are friends that means…_ He laughed and covered his mouth trying not to be heard. _Holly shit… I should tell Sae about this!_

* * *

_9:17 AM_

"What? You're kidding? They're launching a product in a week?" Fay demanded, glaring at Yuuta who had just delivered the news to her.

Yuuta sighed, "Don't glare at me. I just received the e-mail ten minutes ago," he said, turning his laptop around for her to see the e-mail.

Fay read the e-mail fuming and narrowed her eyes, "They're idiots. They didn't even copy me on it. So unprofessional of them … is this the account that you're handling?"

"Yes."

Fay picked up a notepad and sat on his desk, "I'm not happy about this Yuuta, you need to manage the departments that you're handling properly and keep tabs on them. Regular e-mails on product launches are important, if they don't manage their time then we need to do it for them."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

"Now…"

"Good morning," Kirihara said cheerfully, walking in.

"You're late," Far barked unhappily. "Drop everything and come here," she ordered.

Kirihara sighed, "Umm… Can I order coffee first?" he asked, _I have a feeling that I'll be needing it._

"Order us as well, triple shot," Fay said, picking up her cell phone. "Yuuta, get our agency in here while I call the product head so he can brief us on the collaterals that they need ready for their launch." She began dialing, "Akaya, when you're done ordering our coffee, e-mail our PR agency and tell them to be prepared to draft a press release, ask them what they will need from us and what dates are available next week. Also, let them know that we'll send them the details by end of day today. I want the first draft first thing tomorrow."

"Will do," Kirihara said, turning his laptop on to work as he ordered coffee for all of them.

* * *

_10:08 AM_

"Come in," Sanada said mechanically when he heard the knock on his door. He was going through a case file trying to figure out what papers where missing.

"Umm… Sanada-san, I brought you the Igano file you asked for." Morita left the file on his desk and turned to leave.

"Is Niou in yet?" he asked as he flipped through the file that had occupied him for days.

Morita stopped at the door. "No. He didn't come yet," she said slowly.

Sanada looked up at the young secretary who wasn't facing him, a frown appearing on his face. "Call him and see where he is." He ordered and turned his attention on the papers in front of him.

"Yes, Sanada-san." The young woman stepped out of his office and breathed in deeply. _I can't believe I'm feeling like a high school girl when she meets her first crush!_ She thought walking back to her desk.

"Why the face?"

Morita sat on her chair and exhaled heavily. "He is a bad mood," she said as she placed her cheek on the cold surface of her desk. "I don't know if he upset with me or Niou-san."

The older woman giggled. "It's probably Niou-san," she said and picked the ringing phone. "Sanada and Niou law firm, how may I help?"

Morita sighed straitening herself as she picked up her phone and dialed Niou´s number.

"The number you have dialed is out of reach or switched off. Please…"

 _He won't be happy;_ she thought hanging up the phone with a sigh.

* * *

_10:02 AM_

Fay walked into the meeting room and looked around her, she noticed both of her teammates there and two people from the agency. "You're late," she said bluntly, sitting down across them.

"Mishima-san, you do realize that it was short notice and there is traf…"

"Save it," Fay said, raising her hand. "Yuuta, please brief them on what we need and let's keep this as priority, Akaya, kindly jot down the minutes of the meetings." She looked up at the agency and watched them firmly, "You're to push back all of this week's deadlines of the other projects that we have so we can meet this project's deadline, I will not accept any delays, you're to stick to this on the dot, understood?"

"Understood."

Fay turned to Fuji Yuuta, "Yuuta, please start."

_Ten minutes later_

"I understand what you're telling me, Mishima-san, but this is impossible, we don't even have a brief or concept yet prepared for this project. How can we start producing collaterals if we don't even have a direction?"

"Jin," Fay said shortly, looking at the account director. "Yuuta has already presented the brief to you, we're here to help you as much as we can, and I know you can do it." she stood up, "Failure is not an option."

Yuuta began taking notes of some things in his mind and directed his next saying at Jin. "I will call the product head in for you in case you have any questions, please feel free to ask anything so you're able to understand the direction we're willing to take."

"I want to see the first layout concept today at 4 pm," Fay said, walking towards the door, "Boys, I'll leave the rest of the meeting to you."

 _Hoo boy,_ Kirihara thought when he saw Jin's shocked look.

* * *

_11:33 AM_

Aya walked out the luxurious office sighing. _This… is not what I am looking for…_ She looked around the room to spot Saeki but he was nowhere to be found. _Now, where he disappeared to,_ she thought and made her way out of the room that was obviously something like a small lounge.

"Sae, what are you doing sitting here?" she asked when she spotted him in the hallway next to a window.

Saeki turned around when he heard his friend talking to him and smiled. "So… you didn't like the job offer," he said amused.

"How did you know?" Aya pouted.

"You expression said everything." He moved a hand around her shoulder, "I know you better than anyone else Aya- _chan_!" he whispered with a wink. "So… what was the job offer again?"

Aya rolled her eyes. "Be a PA (personal assistant) for the boss's son!" she said as they both walked to the elevator. "If you needed a PA Sae, you could have just asked!" She pressed the button for the elevator to ascend while her friend was laughing his head off. "I can't believe you would put me through that awful ordeal. Your father is a terrifying man!" she shuddered.

Saeki kept laughing thinking of Aya and her father sitting in the same room trying to have a decent conversation. "Well, you would have rejected the offer if I told you straight away, no?"

Aya pulled her tongue out.

"See…" he laughed again. "Anyway, won't you think of the offer? I do need a good assistant Aya- _chan_!" he winked.

"Cut the –chan suffix you're creeping me out!" Aya said as the doors to the elevator opened. "I can't work with you Sae. You're too demanding!"

"Fine, fine… I had to try though! Care to join me for dinner?"

* * *

_1:22 PM_

"You're joking," Sanada muttered looking through his office window, for it was now that Niou had walked in. Sanada looked at his watch again and tried to control his temper, but he couldn't.

He slammed his hand on the desk and walked out, "Masaharu," he said, walking into his office. "You're late and have been for the past two weeks. You have a case at 4 o'clock today, are you even prepared?"

Niou pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I'm fine.'

"I didn't ask you how you were." Sanada snapped, "I asked if you're prepared." He snatched the cigarette from his mouth, "This is a no-smoking building."

"So what?" Niou retorted and sat on his chair in front of his desk. "It's my damn office."

Sanada looked at him sharply. "You better watch your language when you address me Masaharu and get your act together." He placed his hands on the desk and leaned towards Niou. "You are a lawyer; so act accordingly."

Niou sunk in his chair knowing the look on Sanada's face; he dared not say anything or else it would be hell for him to pay. _He is seriously pissed off_ , he thought looking straight into his partner's eyes.

"If you have trouble waking up in the morning than you should try sleeping at night instead of partying with that whore who is pulling you from your nose."

 _That's it_ , Niou sat up immediately at the comment his friend made. "Stay out of my business, Genichirou. I'm not a child anymore and I certainly don't need you to babysit me." He got up glaring at his long time friend.

"Your actions show how irresponsible you are," Sanada muttered feeling completely irate. "Get ready for your case. I will come with you." He turned around and walked to the door.

"I said I don't need you to babysit me, damn it!" Niou snapped angrily slamming his fist on his desk. "I haven't lost a single case and you f****** know it," he shouted annoyed at his partner's offensive suggestion.

"I will repeat myself only once Masaharu," Sanada said calmly opening the door. "Get your act together before it's too late and don't use fowl language in the office." He left Niou's office, closing the door gently behind him.

 _Shit… Damn it… Shit… Shit… Shit…_ Niou swore inwardly staring at the closed door. _I can't believe he trashed me like that…_ he ruffled his hair frustrated and swore again. _What the hell is wrong with me? What am I doing?_

* * *

_2:32 PM_

"This is ridiculous, there are policies and procedures, and I can't just accept this quotation." Oshitari fixed his glasses, standing up. "You need three quotations from different vendors to produce brochures, we can't just accept this."

"Well, we have to do this for now; it goes under their cost center not ours." Fay argued, crossing her arms. "Look at me, Yuushi, do I look like I have time to have this argument with you? I need to approve these quotations so I can go ahead with printing once we receive the layouts."

"The auditors will screw us over if we make an exception, Atobe will not like it."

Fay snatched the quotation from his hands, "if I get Atobe's approval, can we go ahead?"

"Yes.'

Fay rushed out and went straight to Atobe's office. She almost knocked people down on her way. _I hate incompetent people who don't plan their products well,_ she thought referring her thoughts to the product head.

Fay walked past Atobe's PA and knocked on the door. She immediately walked in and found him reading a document with his reading glasses on. Fay closed the door behind her and walked forward, "Atobe."

"One minute," he said, scanning his eyes over something. After he finished with his reading he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want now Fay?"

 _Nice painting_ , Fay thought as she was looking at a frame on the wall while waiting for Atobe to finish. She turned around and looked at him when she heard his voice. "Is this painting new?" she asked as she placed the paper she was holding. "I need a signature."

Atobe looked at the paper and then at Fay. "This is something Yuushi should handle."

"He needs your signature," Fay said playing with a pencil. "Just sign it so I can go finish." She ordered.

"Go out with me tonight," Atobe said as he put on his glasses to read the quotation in his hand.

"What? Just sign the damn thing Atobe I don't have time to play games."

Atobe smirked and looked at Fay with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know what I will say now right?"

Fay sighed helplessly and leaned over the desk. "That you won't sign it until I say I'll go out with you. Do you know how childish this is?" she sighed again seeing the unfazed look on his face. "Fine. You win! I'll go out with you! Now sign!"

He was about to sign, but stopped, "where's the second and third quotation?" he asked.

Fay hesitated, "I don't have it.'

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her sternly, "You're breaking policies."

"I'm just bending them because this is an emergency, you're stupid product department wants to launch something in a week, I can't do that with normal procedures." Fay argued. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of his desk. "I am serious."

He turned his chair around and looked at her. "Policies are policies."

"Atobe," she muttered, leaning closer to him. "Do you want me NOT to be obedient tonight?"

"We're in the office, Fay, people might see…"

She raised an eyebrow, "see what? Me kissing you?" She moved her hand slowly and grabbed his tie lightly.

"You won't do it here," he said firmly. 'Even if my door is closed, I forbid you to…"

Fay pulled him by his tie and kissed him. Atobe wanted to push her away, but ended up pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. "I always lead," he murmured, kissing her thoroughly.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I want you to go and finish your work," he whispered.

Fay chuckled, pulling away too. "I am too tired?" she admitted, 'stupid work." She brushed one hand through her hair and pointed at the document with her other hand. "Sign."

"Is my Marketing Manager complaining," he said picking the paper, giving it back to Fay "I'm sorry but I can't sign this without the right procedures."

"Did he sign the damn paper already?" Oshitari asked barging into Atobe's office. "I have other things to… do…" he stopped and looked at both his friends. "Your tie is screwed and your hair is a mess," he pointed out and turned to close the door behind him. "Seriously, what the Hell is wrong with you two? This is an office!"

Atobe and Fay looked at Oshitari surprised and then at each other. "I'll sign this for you now," Atobe said and scribbled his signature on the paper before he gave it to Fay.

Fay smiled victoriously and took the paper. "Thank you Atobe." She walked away from his desk and passed Oshitari on her way out. "Excellent timing," she whispered and handed him the paper.

Oshitari sighed tiredly. "You might want to fix your hair before exiting the office!" he looked at the paper in his hand and then turned to leave as well. "I guess my job is done!"

* * *

_3:54 PM_

"I'm sorry, boys, but it's going to be a long day," Fay said wearily, sitting on Yuuta's desk.

Yuuta looked at her, "We're prepared for the long night, but…"

"I'm starving,' Kirihara complained, resting his head on his desk, "We haven't even had lunch."

Fay blinked and realized that she was hungry too when her stomach growled, _oh my… I was so busy that I forgot to eat,_ she thought. Fay picked up Yuuta's phone, "I'll order Chinese, what do you all want?"

_Half an Hour Later_

The three of them were working, looking at the concept designs and munching off their Chinese takeaway boxes. They were trying to decide if they were good or…

"I hate it,' Fay admitted.

Yuuta sighed, "I know, it hurts to look at."

Kirihara munched on a spring roll and rolled his eyes, "who the hell hired this agency?'"

"Let's just not… get into that," Fay whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"So what now?" Yuuta asked.

 _It's going to be a long and painful day,_ Fay thought, "Get the creative director in here, including Jin."

"He's going to hate us," Yuuta muttered, picking up the phone.

"That's if he doesn't already," Kirihara added

* * *

_5:12 PM_

RING

RING

Oshitari fetched his phone from the top of his desk and answered it. "How is my Princess doing?" he said with a smile.

"Are you still at work?"

 _Here we go again_ , he sighed getting up from his chair and stretched his feet before answering. "There are some complications. I will be late," he said tiredly brushing his free hand through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Arisa?"

"I'm fine!" Arisa said coldly. "Why is it that you have to stay so late at work AGAIN!" she demanded annoyed. "You have people working for you in your department. I'm bored and tired!"

Oshitari loosened his tie. "Baby, I understand how you feel but I can't just leave work, not when there is a mess going on." He sat on his chair again and pulled a file out of a pile. "I will try and finish as quickly as possible."

Arisa sniffed but said nothing.

"Are you crying?" he asked writing something in the file. _I can't handle these pregnancy mood swings_ , he thought feeling mentally exhausted.

"No," Arisa replied with a sniff. "I'm not. I'll see you when whenever you remember to come home." She hung up without giving him a chance to say anything.

"I love you too…" he said sarcastically looking at the phone before he placed it on his desk and continued with his work. "Seriously… I don't understand women. First, they try to get you out of the house as soon as possible and then they want you back ASAP…" he mumbled to no one around.

"Talking to yourself, Yuushi?"

Oshitari looked up when he heard Atobe, 'and why are you still here?"

Atobe sat across him and crossed his arms, "I seriously have no energy to go back today," he admitted, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

"That bad, huh?" Oshitari asked, knowing fully well that Atobe only smoked when he was ready to kill someone. "May I as well?"

Atobe threw him a piece and lit it for him. "And what's up your ass?"

"Impatient and pregnant woman," Oshitari complained loosening his tie, "I'm afraid it comes with the package."

Atobe chuckled, "Thank god I'm single," he muttered exhaling the smoke and watched it making different shapes before it dissolve in the air.

Oshitari exhaled and raised an eyebrow, "I know what I saw."

Atobe looked at him curiously, 'excuse me?"

"You're fooling around with Mishima Fay." Oshitari said seriously leaning in his chair. "Not only outside of work but also in your office; are you completely mad?"

Atobe shrugged, "she's just a friend Yuushi."

"Friends don't sleep with each other," Oshitari remarked, pulling out another cigarette. "And worst of all when it's Fay we're talking about."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "some friends do," he said quietly and then leaned back against the chair. "So what if it is Fay, Yuushi? She is an intelligent and very sexy woman."

Oshitari frowned, "if you're her good friend then you do realize that she is in love with someone else. Instead of sleeping with her you should have advised her to do something to win him back." He took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. "God Atobe, you are acting like a cheap slut screwing around with her. That doesn't become of you; get your act together man!"

"Cheap slut?"

"Yes, what you're doing is as low as it gets. She's lonely and you caught her at a vulnerable time…"

"Stop it right there Yuushi." Atobe cut him off fuming. "You're tripping over sensitive grounds, and for your information she initiated it." He took of his tie and threw it somewhere in the room. "I know what happened was wrong but the days are more enjoyable than they used to be."

"Keigo…" Oshitari looked at his friend with compassion. "I understand what you're going through. I know very well where your heart is set and I am sorry if you're suffering on my behalf, but maybe it's time for you to move on and Mishima Fay isn't that person for you."

Atobe froze in his chair looking at Oshitari shocked at his sincere words. "If it was someone else, I would have denied it but I guess you're right. Maybe it's time to move on!" he regained his composure quickly and brushed a hand through his hair. "I feel like such a loser," he laughed.

Oshitari smiled, "you could qualify for one!" he said in his usual teasing tone. "Don't defy your mother every time she brings a woman home, instead, why don't you for once try and see how one of those arranged marriages goes," he speculated.

Atpbe wanted to say something, but Oshitari interrupted.

"I care about you and Fay, but if you look at it clearly, it's a stupid move. You'll ruin your reputation while Fay's career will be gone. Is it really worth it when you know she's not even thinking of wearing a white dress for you?"

Atobe frowned.

* * *

_6:21 PM_

"You didn't have to come, see? I won," Niou said, walking out with Sanada.

Sanada glared at him, "You messed up, Masaharu."

Niou stopped walking, "what do you mean I messed up?!" he demanded. "It was in our favor and we won. The guy got a restraining order against his kids because he wasn't there for them and he would beat…"

"True, but they needed protection from the mother, not the father," he interrupted. "She was cheating on her husband and always left them negligent. You didn't even read the file on your desk." He got into his car, "I have nothing more to say."

"You have a serious issue with the cheating cases," Sanada said fastening his seatbelt.

Niou looked at his friend and partner stunned. "Do you really want to go down that conversation?" he asked with a mock expression on his face.

Sanada turned and looked at his friend silently. "Drive." He ordered after a few moments. "I have work."

"Sure thing; seems like the truth actually bites you in the ass," Niou muttered as he drove out of the parking. "I'm surprised you're such a hypocrite, Genichirou."

"Hypocrite?"

"You know what? Forget it… I don't even know why this whole conversation started." He stopped the car at the red light. "I won't be coming home tonight."

Sanada looked at him from the corner of his eye remaining silent.

"Just letting you know."

* * *

_7:00 AM_

"Sae, pass me the mushrooms please," Aya said as she was stirring the soup. "Should I make it spicy?" she asked while she dropped the cleaned mushrooms in the steaming pot.

Saeki sat on the counter behind Aya. "You really didn't need to go to trouble of feeding me you know!" he said as he watched his friend busy herself over the stove. "We could've just ordered."

Aya turned around and looked at him with the spoon in her mouth. "Nu waa!" she muttered.

Saeki laughed and jumped of the counter. He picked a cloth and walked over to Aya. "Come here you goof! You spilled soup on you." He placed the cloth over the stain laughing, seeing his friend's expression.

RING

RING

RING

"Oh… oh… Sae, answer my phone please." Aya took the cloth from his hand and turned around to pick the pot off the stove. "Who is it?" she asked while she placed the pot on the counter.

Saeki picked the phone from the table and checked the caller ID. "Its Miss Snotty!" he handed the phone to Aya after it stopped ringing. "You call her!"

RING

RING

Aya narrowed her eyes at Saeki and answered the phone. "Sweetie… You're still at work?" she asked holding the phone between her head and shoulder in order to use both hands to set the table.

"Yeah… I'm having the worst day of my life!" Fay answered from the other line. "Why didn't you answer?"

Aya with the help of Saeki had managed to set the table and now was at the counter filling the bowls with soup. "I was cooking for me and Sae, so I didn't reach it in time," she said and before her friend could respond she continued, "What time are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't think I will come home tonight, babe, I really need to finish this project!"

"I see…" Aya said taking the phone in her hand again. "Then you won't mind if Sae crashes over, right?" she asked trying to keep a cool tone.

Fay hesitated for a moment. "No, of course not Aya… As long as he keeps his creepy presence out of my room I have no issues!"

Aya rolled her eyes and made a gesture to Saeki to start eating. "Fine. He can sleep in my room!" she sat at the table and poured some orange juice for her and her guest. "Anyway, sweetie, I need to close because we're having dinner! Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Fay sighed tiredly. "Sure thing, I just needed to have a change in pace, that's all! Take care and be careful!" she hung up.

"Crazy woman!" Aya shook her head as she closed her phone and left it aside. "I hope you like it Sae!" she smiled and began to eat.

After they finished with their Aya cleaned the table and with Saeki's help they washed and cleaned the kitchen. She then gave Saeki a couple of towels and pushed him to the shower while she changed sheets on her bed for him to rest later at night.

* * *

8:21 PM

Fay opened the box of painkillers and pulled two out. Without thinking, she swallowed them whole and drank a glass of water after it. She placed the glass down and massaged her temples while her eyes were closed.

"Go home."

She opened her eyes and saw Atobe by her door, "I can't…" she muttered, "I can't leave until I see the final layout, we finally approved something. It needs to go to print tonight."

"Where are the boys?" he said, looking around the office.

"They went downstairs to get coffee."

Atobe sighed, "Still here then?"

'Yup." She smiled, "I'm giving them the day off tomorrow, and they worked their asses off."

"What about you?'

"We'll see," she said, picking up a paper from her desk. 'I'm sorry, but I can't…"

'I know," he interrupted. "I won't expect you too."

Fay smiled sincerely and then stopped, "Oh, why are you still here?'

He leaned forward and grinned, "I'm waiting for you; did you forget that I dropped you this morning?" _What that idiot had said bothered me more than I intended it too._

"It's okay Atobe, I will get a ride home with a cab or I can always have Aya come pick me up." Say said with a tired smile. "There is no need for you to hang around here until I finish."

"I'll wait. Besides, I think it's about time we have a talk about what we are doing here, and I'd rather do it tonight." Atobe said just as tired. _Knowing my restless mind, I better do it ASAP or I won't be getting any sleep._

* * *

"Argh!" Kirihara swore at the hot feeling. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Yuuta took the cup from him and glared, "Slow down, you idiot! The coffee's hot."

Kirihara glared back. "I know that! Man I'm so tired!" he scowled and sat on a chair in the coffee shop.

"I'm tired too. I hope we leave so…" Yuuta turned around when he noticed that he was talking to himself. "What the Hell are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm resting, what does it look like?" he answered gruffly. "She is worse than my senpais - Sanada and Yukimura!" he muttered tiredly leaning his head on the table.

Yuuta sat across him and placed the coffees on the table. "Wouldn't know," he mused as he typed a message on his phone. "By the way, I think I saw Atobe strolling over to her office as we were coming down!"

"You think they're…" Kirihara trailed off turning his head to rest his chin on the cold surface of the table.

"Nope. She might be a demon at work but I don't think she is that deranged as to date Atobe," he said sipping from his hot coffee.

Kirihara straightened himself and rubbed his face. "Heh… who said she doesn't suit him!" he joked taking his coffee. "It's like they were made for each other."

Yuuta laughed. "Nah… But just so you know, Fay is in love with Sanada!" he got up and walked to the elevator while Kirihara ran behind him with his coffee in hand.

"Oy! She knows Sanada senpai?" he asked trying not to spill his coffee, "how do you know that?"

"Well, it's a secret! And you can't say anything!" Yuuta said and glared at Kirihara as a warning.

Kirihara looked the other away annoyed. _Dayum! It's such a freaking small world_ , he thought irritated.

* * *

_8:53 PM_

Sanada walked into the house tiredly carrying his briefcase and a takeout in his other hand. He left his briefcase on the floor and placed the takeout on the living room coffee table. _I'm so tired,_ he thought loosening his tie; he had already tossed his jacket onto the couch. _~I'm surprised you're such a hypocrite, Genichirou~_

Sanada sat on the couch picking up his chopsticks and ate a couple of sushi, before he left them on the table and pushed everything away. _I can't eat…_ he sighed, _hypocrite huh? Somehow I feel like one…_ he dropped his head backwards to rest on the back of the couch as he closed his eyes.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought as he sat against the couch. _I'm messed up, Masaharu's even more messed up than I am and I can't…_ he laughed bitterly _, I am not even able to accept any other woman,_ he rubbed his eyes wearily.

Sanada got up after a while and made his way to his room. He removed his clothes and went to have a shower. He was feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

I can't believe that life is so twisted… he placed his hands on the cold surface of the tiled wall and let the warm water run down his face, soothing his frustration. It feels like a sick joke… he clenched his fists cursing softly at his own failures in his life.

* * *

_9:03 PM_

"Welcome back Captain." Niou grinned at Yukimura who was straggling with his luggage.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm not your captain anymore, but since you mentioned it… take these two luggages," he said with a devilish grin gracing his lips.

Niou muttered something incoherent under his breath and followed Yukimura out of the airport carrying the two suitcases. "Are you hungry?" he asked as they approached his car. "We can get something on the way if you want."

"I'm very hungry actually, but I'd rather cook something when I get home," Yukimura said and placed the last small luggage in the back of the car. "I wasn't expecting you to pick me up Niou. Is Sanada held up at work?"

"No. He had to run an errand for his mother." Niou started the engine and fastened his seatbelt. "He asked me to come. Besides I had nothing better to do!" he mused as he drove out of the parking.

Yukimura opened his phone and checked it for any messages. "What about your new lady?" he asked typing a text message. "Aren't you seeing her tonight?"

Niou looked at his former captain before averting his eyes on the road again. "No. I won't see her tonight," he said indifferently. "I need my space from time to time."

"I see," Yukimura said closing his phone. "May I ask why you are involved with Nishiwaki Junko? She has a very bad reputation in the fashion circles." He opened his phone again when it beeped and smiled reading the context of the message.

"And when did you become an expert on the fashion world? You surely don't look like the type of person who listens to gossip and rumors." Niou opened his window and pulled a cigarette. "Besides she's a model, every man's dream!"

Yukimura closed his phone again and placed it in his pocket. "You should stop acting like an idiot Niou. Did you love Fay so much that you need another woman to vent out your frustration?" he coughed, "I would appreciate if you threw the damn thing away."

Niou frowned but obliged to his friend's request, he wasn't one to disobey Yukimura openly. "Fay has nothing to do with this. I like Junko and it's my business so I don't get why you care so much as to be so nosey."

"You're right Niou I shouldn't care, it's your life, but I'm your friend and I don't want you to get in trouble because you are too blind to see the stop sign that is staring you in the face." Yukimura sighed brushing a hand threw his hair. "I want you to stay away from Nishiwaki."

"We're not in school anymore." Niou snapped. "You have no right to interfere in my life and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I meant what I said."

Niou glared at Yukimura but the other man was gazing outside the window with a pensive look on his face. _Am I really in the wrong here?_

* * *

_9:32 PM_

"What?!" Fay exclaimed, looking at the new quotation. "Is this how much they're charging us for artwork?" she looked furious, "I finally approve layout and printing cost and now… THIS?!"

Yuuta nodded while Kirihara backed off slowly.

"Get Jin on the phone!" she ordered, _I hate it when he thinks he can get smart with me,_ she thought aggravated.

Kirihara dialed and handed it straight to her

Fay snatched the phone just as he picked it up, "Jin, how dare you send me artwork cost after I got the printing quotation signed, I told you a million times that when I get a quotation then I want it whole."

"Fay, we…"

"Don't test my patience, Jin; I'm trying to make this work. You are putting me on the spot here, the damn artwork costs more than the printing," she said, walking around the room.

"We have policies as well…."

"No, this is not the first time," Fay argued, "I'm going to call Kasuragi Katsuo," she said, hanging up. "That guy… argh…"

Yuuta and Kirihara remained quiet; they both had seen Fay in rage but never like made them realize how scary she could be when she was fuming silently.

'Yuuta, Atobe's still here, please get Katsuo's number from him."

"Umm…" Yuuta began.

"Take Akaya with you," she said, marching into her office.

"Who's Kasuragi Katsuo again?" Kirihara asked Yuuta.

"Jin's boss, head of agency actually," Yuuta answered, heading towards Atobe's door. He found the older man, leaning by the desk with his sleeves folded and reading glasses on as he read a file. His tie and suit jacket had been discarded and were lying on his sofa. "Atobe-san?"

Atobe looked up, "Still here?"

Yuuta nodded.

Atobe took off his glasses and eyed them both, "what does she need?"

"Kasuragi Katsuo's number."

Atobe sighed, rubbing his jaw. He turned around and picked up his cell phone from the desk. Quickly, he flipped through his phone book and found the number. He looked at Yuuta and Kirihara seriously, "what happened?"

They quickly explained and Atobe nodded, "I'll make the call," _the sooner I do, the faster we'll all be out of here._

* * *

_9:55 PM_

Aya kept cursing as she flipped through the classifieds while Saeki was watching a movie on TV. "You know…" she muttered glancing at her friend, _if those two insisted I don't go into showbiz, the least they could've done is help me find a job! They scooted the minute I said I won't do it._

She flipped, flipped and flipped for something decent when an ad caught her attention. _Hmm…_ She read, _creepy but interesting,_ she thought.

_Interior architect. Good pay. No experience required. Warning: chief architect is messy._

"Are people even allowed to post these types of messages?" she muttered, _it's not like I have a choice anyway; this is the first ad I've seen that doesn't require me to have any experience._ She tore the piece of paper and took the details. She flipped again for quite some time and realized that that piece of paper is her only hope.

"Did you say something Aya?" Saeki said his eyes still glued on the television.

Aya rolled her eyes, "No! You focus on the movie," she said a bit louder in order to be heard and then turned her attention to the ad she found. "It says to call for an appointment or just walk in to the following address." _weird… I just walk in, to some stranger's appointment? This is way too weird for me. Maybe I should ask someone to come with me._

RING

RING

RING

"Sae, pick up your phone will you?" Aya shouted as she stood up stretching her body. "Be right back, want anything?" she walked into the kitchen after the negative answer she acquired from her friend.

 _I'm thirsty,_ she thought opening the fridge but the moment her eyes fell on the chocolate box she forgot all about her thirst. _Yay! There's chocolate,_ she thought pulling the box out and a small bottle of water.

She walked back into the living room where Saeki was still on the phone with who she could guess was Yuuta.

"You're kidding me! I want you to resign now."

Aya lifted an eyebrow as she plopped on the armchair with the box in her hand. _Sounds… Interesting…_ she smiled mischievously.

Yuuta scowled, "Oy, don't tell me what to do," he said annoyed. "I'm not resigning because you're not fond of my boss, besides she's hot."

"Must I remind you that you're gay?!" Saeki muttered.

"You're the gay one, I'm bisexual, remember?" he said proudly, but then laughed. "Don't worry about it; I didn't even know she was Aya's Fay until today." He leaned on his chair, thankful that no one was around. "Anyway, what's up with you? You guys met today, right?"

"Yeah, we managed to convince her not to go, finally." He smiled looking at Aya. _That was a huge burden on my chest_ , Saeki admitted inwardly. "I already represent some ladies and they're absolute bitches the minute they turned famous. Besides if they knew what a pig Aya is I think they would have changed their minds by now!" He winked at Aya who was looking at him munching chocolate.

* * *

_10:12 PM_

"Finally I'm home!" Kirihara sighed happily. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment. "I'm home," he called as he took of his shoes. He walked to the living room when he got no answer. "Sempai? Didn't you hea… Eh?" he blinked.

"Akaya."

"Yo!"

Kirihara walked in the room and looked at the man who was smiling brightly at him. "Niou-sempai? Uwah… I'm so glad to see you!" he said excitedly forgetting his tiredness. "How have you been? What are you doing here? Where do…"

"Okay… Okay… Take it easy with the questions." Niou interrupted Kirihara. "I came to see Yukimura for something. Did you just get back from work?" he asked amused at his little Kouhai.

"Fay making you work overtime?" Yukimura asked with a glint in his eyes.

Niou turned around and looked at Yukimura, "Fay?"

Kirihara nodded and slouched on the couch. "Yeah… but it wasn't her fault. The agencies we work with are idiots," he sighed and looked at Niou. "I work at Atobe's company now. Good job too and my boss is super gorgeous!" he grinned.

"If it's the same Fay I know, then I believe you," Niou muttered. "I can't believe the world could be such a small place." He got up from where he was sitting and stretched his legs. "It's late. And since you're not throwing me out, I'll do it myself."

Kirihara and Yukimura got up too. Yukimura bided his friend goodnight also thanking him for the pickup and walked to the kitchen leaving the two men alone. "Well, sempai I will show you out," Kirihara said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Damn, Akaya, you grew taller than me," Niou said with a smirk. "You must have lots of ladies running after you." He winked.

"Not really," Kirihara scratched his head. "But I'd like to meet Fay-san's friend, the singer. She is hot! Yuuta showed me a photo of her."

Niou looked at him thinking that he was obviously talking about Aya. "Next time she sings at VOX I will introduce her to you," he said with a mischievous tone. "Night!"

Kirihara blinked, "He knows Aya too?"

Yukimura leaned by the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Aya is Masaharu's ex-girlfriend's best friend,' he explained.

"But, Aya's best friend is Fay… OH! Shit! You're kidding me?!" Kirihara's eyes widened, "Niou-senpai use to date my boss, Fay?"

"Use to."

 _But didn't Yuuta say Fay is in love with Sanada senpai… Man this is way too weird for me. I promised Yuuta that I wouldn't say anything… Argh!_ "Weird," he muttered.

Yukimura just smiled, "it's just life, Akaya."

* * *

_10:34 PM_

"Yuuta, when you took this job, you told me that it would be less stressful than your last one. Look at yourself, you're exhausted," Fuji Yoshiko scolded when she saw her youngest son walk in.

Yuuta just smiled for his mother, "It's alright, it's never this bad, and we just had an emergency."

Yoshiko wasn't amused, "Well, you know best, anyway, wash up and get dressed. Your brother's here and we're going to have a proper family dinner together. Your sister is setting up the table."

 _Yumiko's here?_ He thought, _if she's here then that means…_

"Yuu-chan?!"

 _Oh dear…_ he thought when two young girls threw themselves at him. _I am definitely not getting any rest tonight… Thank god she gave us off tomorrow._ "Kids, take it easy," he said, patting the five year olds heads.

They both gave him an innocent puppy look, "Mom said that we're sleeping over.'

"Can we stay with you?"

 _And share my bed?!_ Yuuta thought horrified. _Argh… Not the bed…_ he slumped his head down.

"Don't worry, Yuuta, I'll take one of them," Fuji Syuusuke said with a chuckle walking in.

Yuuta didn't believe him.

* * *

_10:40 PM_

_The food is on the table heated. I will sleep with Kaede in our room. I have made up the couch for you. Goodnight._

Oshitari read and re-read the note he found stuck on the front of the door. _Pregnancies are troublesome,_ he thought with a sigh as he left the piece of paper on the small coffee table.

He lay on the couch that was his makeshift bed for tonight. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and directed his gaze to the closed door of his bedroom. _Damn it, I feel like a stranger in my own home._ He averted his eyes to the ceiling. _I love her but this is too much…_

He drifted to sleep after a little while thinking of a plan to make Arisa a little more cheerful.

"Argh… I can't sleep," Arisa swore softly. _Serves you right not being able to sleep… This is guilt?!_ She sat up, holding her stomach. _Why do I already feel like I'm 8 months pregnant…_ she thought with a sigh, for she was only end of 5 months now.

Arisa put on her slippers and pulled a robe to cover herself. She opened the door and peeked out. O _h dear…_ she thought, watching her soon to be husband sleeping half dead on the sofa with his chest exposed.

She walked to the closet to get a blanket with a frown on his face. "He's a grown man that keeps telling me to take care of myself, yet he sleeps in the middle of a cold night like this!?" she mumbled to herself, walking back to where Oshitari was lying down.

* * *

_11:09 PM_

"Oh," Yagyuu said, noticing a very soaked Niou in front of his door.

"Can I crash here?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu took off his glasses gesturing for his friend to enter. "Did Sanada finally kick you out?" he asked handing Niou a pair of slippers.

Niou glared at Yagyuu as he took the offered slippers. "No. We had an argument and I don't want to talk about it."

"I see." Yaggyuu started walking towards a big staircase. "I'll show to your room then."

"I hate being treated like a child," Niou muttered under his breath following his friend up the staircase.

"Then stop acting like one."

Niou looked up when he heard the comment. "I don't need to be scolded by you too. Yukimura already chewed my ears for the past hour," he complained.

Yagyuu stopped and turned around to look at Niou. "If you really want people to consider you as an adult then start acting like one." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "What do you think you're doing with that woman you're seeing?"

"Why does everyone have a problem with my woman?" Niou snapped.

"You seriously can't see what the problem is?" Yagyuu snapped back. "She is the worst kind of woman you could get involved with. What on earth is wrong with you Masaharu?"

Niou took a step back with Yagyuu´s uncharacteristically outburst. "Wow… hold your horses Hiroshi! Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" he asked confused.

Yagyuu sighed and composed himself. "Forget it Masaharu… You won't learn until you break your face on the wall that's down the path you chose to follow. Third door to your left is your room. Goodnight." He turned around and walked towards his own room. _Masaharu, until this day you remain an idiot!_

"Goodnight!" Niou called and made his way to his room for the night. _That was weird… I've never seen Hiroshi snap like that. He was scary…_

* * *

_11:39 PM_

"I'm exhausted," Fay murmured, leaning between Atobe's legs as they sat on the sofa. She had her head on his chest as he had a bowl of pop corn on her lap. He decided that they would just stay in and watch something, for he knew that Fay was about to collapse any minute.

"Fay?" Atobe whispered softly leaning his head down to look at Fay, who nodded tiredly.

She looked up at him and smiled, "you've been rather quiet."

He rubbed a hand through her hair, "how tired are you?"

She sat up and looked at him curiously, "depends…"

Atobe sat straight and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Serious talk?"

Fay nodded. "Right, you did mention that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Okay then," he said placing the bowl on the coffee table. "Let's do this properly," he said, rubbing his hair lightly. _I don't even know how to start but what yuushi said really bothered me._

"Let me guess? It's about our relationship no?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Well, you're either psychic or I can't hide my thoughts from you anymore." He changed into a more comfortable position. "You're a great woman Fay…"

"Keigo..." she cut him off but he did the same by placing a finger on her lips.

"Let me do this." He looked at her feeling extremely light as if a terrible weight was being lifted from his shoulders. "The truth is that I'm in love with someone else. Someone that can't be mine," he sighed, "you're a wonderful person but I think that I used your kindness to fill my empty heart and my spacious bed."

Her eyes flickered and she nodded. _I know that already._

"I hit rock bottom with this relationship and I pulled you down with me and I really apologize for this but it's time to end whatever stupidity possessed us and start living the life we're supposed too." Atobe filled his glass with some whisky.

Fay lifted her legs on the sofa and hugged them, "lately I had started thinking of that myself. I do love and respect you Atobe and I really don't want to lose you as a friend because you're the only one that completely understands me."

Atobe laughed and leaned back into the sofa, "Our friendship was never in question Fay just our fooling around. So, what's the new goal for the rest of this year?" he joked.

"I never knew that the Great Atobe could joke like a normal person," she laughed. "My goal is… hmm… that's tough!" she pulled her tongue out.

Atobe shook his head in disbelief. "Sanada! That is your goal Fay."

"And your goal, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Atobe closed his eyes and relax. "My goal is to give the omiai a chance." He opened one eye and looked at Fay who was pondering on something.

Fay studied his form as he was resting on the sofa. "Who is the mysterious woman that you can't have?"

"It's none of your business Mishima!" he said tiredly. "Go to bed, I'm tired!"

Fay got of the sofa rolling her eyes. "Pretty much the answer I was expecting from a brat! Goodnight Atobe." She threw him the blanket that was on the armchair next to the sofa and walked to his room.

"Goodnight!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Family Court,_ _Katei-saiban-sho_

Sanada was in the common waiting room reading through the file of the next case he was called upon. _I wonder if we should defend him or not,_ he wondered looking at all the details of the person he was supposed to defend. _His record is like a trophy book and he is only sixteen…_

He closed the file feeling a headache taking over his peaceful mind, _speaking of 'we' where is Masaharu?_ He questioned himself mentally looking at his watch in disbelief. _Either my watch just died or Masharu is really late?!_ He thought completely surprised, since Niou was always the first to arrive at the court. _I can't believe that he would be late!_

"Good morning Sanada-san, we see each other again."

Sanada looked up when he was addressed too and met the sincere smile of a middle-aged woman. "Ogata-sama… good morning!" He got up and bowed respectfully at the judge. "Are you going to overlook the case of Yamaguchi-san?" he asked politely.

Judge Ogata's smile widened, "Of course Sanada-san. I do involve myself in juvenile delinquency too. Anything that has to do with minor justice is my forte." She started to walk towards her office and gestured for Sanada to follow her.

"It's quite admirable of you judge Ogata-sama," Sanada remarked feeling deep admiration for the middle-aged woman, whom he'd met in his very first case.

The judge stopped in her tracks and looked at Sanada seriously. "I wish it was as you say Sanada-san," she said with a hint of sadness lingering in her voice, "but I'm only doing this to atone for my own sins as a parent," she sighed deeply and then smiled bitterly. "You see, Sanada-san, becoming a judge didn't help me save my son from becoming a delinquent. I still lost him to drugs because I was never around and had never enough time to care for him."

Sanada's eyes widened hearing the confession of the person he admired so much.

There was a small moment of silence from the woman before the warm smile she always wore returned on her face. "That is the true reason I decided to devote myself in cases that involved children and teenagers. So I can help them live the life my son couldn't."

"I don't know what to say…" Sanada managed to mumble.

"There is really no need to say anything Sanada-san," she shook her head lightly. "It's all in the past," she said as she began to walk again. "By the way… where is that teasing partner of yours? Isn't he coming today?" she asked opening the door to her office.

Sanada looked at his watch again and cursed following the judge in her office. _I will kill him…_

* * *

_In Fay's car_

"At least smile for me!"

"I'm too freaking tired to smile for you," Fay muttered, stifling her yawn. "I'm exhausted from work and you demand that I drop you?! Why couldn't that ass who's been staying over for the past two nights drop you?" she exclaimed.

Aya looked at her disapprovingly. "I am fond of that ass so no name calling, alright?"

"Meh!"

Aya scowled this time, "Don't 'meh' me, Fay!? I am jobless and almost penniless; I can't feed us if I don't work."

"You're so far away from being _penniless_ ," Fay said, stopping at the red light. "You're stingy and don't spend much on yourself, so you're not penniless. You just splurge on gifts and you're not jobless yet!"

"Whatever you say!"

Fay looked sideways at Aya. "What I really don't get is why don't you buy a car? You have a driver's license, so why not make your life easier?" She honked at the car in front of her. "You jerk!" she shouted at the driver of the car when she passed him.

Aya chuckled, "That's why I don't drive!" she remarked receiving a glare from her friend. "It would be to stressful for me and you know how I hate stress."

"It's a good thing those two stopped you from going into showbiz!" Fay mumbled looking at the road. "At last! Here we are!" she smiled, "It's very close to my work I see!"

"That is excellent," Aya said happily. "You can drop me off every day!" she looked at Fay grinning from ear to ear. "It would be great no?" she got out of the car.

"Bite me!" Fay shouted and turned her car around to leave.

* * *

_In the courtroom_

_Niou were the hell are you?_ Sanada thought feeling irate while he was preparing his documents for the case that was about to start. _Something is wrong… He is not that irresponsible…_ he sat in his chair, irritation turning into worry.

It wasn't a major case like the ones he always liked to work on but Niou had insisted once again to look into it since it involved another teenage delinquent. Niou had a soft spot for helping out teenage delinquents and Sanada really felt proud to see his friend so motivated!

Both were supposed to present at the hearing of the case in order to decide whether they would take the case or not. Of course, there was no doubt that Niou would take it but Sanada was very reluctant about this particular case.

"Are you ready Sanada-san? We are about to start!" Judge Ogata said calmly, looking at the young man staring at his phone as if he was urging it to ring.

Sanada snapped his attention to the older woman. "I'm sorry," he looked at his watch once again and sighed, "Yes, I'm ready. Please proceed!"

The hearing took two hours until they reached an agreement whether to send the teenager through a regular trial to a district court or have a small trial in a family court. The accusation was attempted murder and it had to be taken to the district court but Sanada managed to convince the public attorney that the case could be solved in the family court with the presence of the teenagers family.

 _I do hope he will be thankful for what I did today…_ he thought as he was leaving the room still worried about why his friend and partner never showed up. "I better go back to the office," he muttered under his breath walking to his car. _I have so much work to do…_

RING

RING

"Masaharu, where the hell are…" he stopped when he heard a shy voice on the phone speaking to him; "Morita-san?" he asked feeling embarrassed. "Did you want something from me?" he managed to ask getting in his car.

"There is a man waiting for you in your office Sanada-san. Are you coming back or should I tell him to leave? He said he is a friend!" the secretary replied hurriedly.

"I see," Sanada muttered starting the car. "I will be there in twenty minutes," he said but before he hung up he asked, "Morita-san, is Niou in the office?"

Morita hesitated, "No, he hasn't come all day!"

"Thanks." Sanada frowned closing his phone. He threw on the passenger seat beside him and drove back to the office feeling almost ready to snap!

* * *

Atobe Industry Corporation, Fay's department

"Oy! What's going on in here?!" Fay demanded as she noticed Sai going crazy over something, Kirihara on the floor picking up papers, and Yuuta on the phone actually shouting at someone.

"There's a spider in the office?!" screeched Sai, who was completely pale.

Fay had her hands on her hips, "That doesn't explain why the office is a mess," she said, annoyed at the chaos around her.

"I'm Arachnophobic," Sai whispered, holding onto her chest. "Please… Please get me out of this room."

"Aw man! Is she going to faint again?!" Kirihara groaned, holding onto his forehead.

"Again?" Fay asked.

Yuuta looked at her wryly, "She faints every time she sees it, it was a complete disaster," he whispered. "She fell on Akaya once and he couldn't get up." He snickered.

Fay rubbed her aching temple, "You know… I'm not going to bother. You two deal with this mess!" she said, walking into her office.

 _Damn it…_ They both swore. "So… what are we to do about this?" Yuuta asked first.

"My first suggestion would be 'let's scram' but then we would be fired. So I say we call an ambulance to take away Sai and a company to come and spray the office." Kirihara looked at Yuuta who was seriously thinking about the first option.

"Okay… I call 119 and you call the company," Yuuta said walking to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed the emergency number.

 _I'm left with the dirty work again!_ Kirihara thought with a sigh. He opened the phone book and looked for a company to come and spray the office. "Yuuta, I can't find any company just products. Just insect repellants," he muttered dialing a number. "Hello, We have a situation with a spider running loose is there a product that we could have delivered to our office ASAP?"

 _What is he…?_ Yuuta thought looking at his partner wryly. "Akaya, are serious…"

"Sshhhhh" Kirihara cut him off. "Ah yes, that will do. So how fast can you send it over?" he asked making a 'thumb up' sign at Yuuta but soon enough he frowned. "What? Are you serious? Didn't I mention that this is an emergency?" He raised his voice, "When I buy a product from your company you should at lea..."

"Give me that," Yuuta said pulling the phone from Kirihara, "Yes, I'm sorry for my partner's irrational behavior but please have two bottles ready and we will pick them up within the hour. Thank you." He gave the phone back to his partner eyeing him carefully.

"You didn't need to do that," Kirihara mumbled taking the phone and placing it in its place. "I could have handled it." He glared at Yuuta.

"It didn't look like it Akaya," he replied picking up more papers from the floor. "But you can handle it from now on…" he mused with a chuckle. "Go get the repellant."

 _Sneaky bastard,_ Kirihara thought fuming. "I hate you." He took his jacket and left the office.

"I know," Yuuta shook his head with a small smile.

* * *

_At ANDO'S Orthopedic Clinic, Shinjuku_

Niou was sitting on a bed looking at the nurse who was holding his arm, _I have a migraine…_ he complained mentally closing his eyes to ease his pain. _Genichirou is going to kill me… What on earth possessed me and let her drive?_ "Ouch!" he shouted opening his eyes.

"You should be more careful," the nurse murmured, holding Niou's arm as the other nurse put a cast around it.

Niou glared at her, "Do I look like I was driving?!" he snapped rudely.

The nurse went quiet but was obviously shocked by his outburst.

 _I'm not only late, but with a broken arm as well. This will truly make Genichirou's day, damn it! I told her to be careful._ "How is she?" Niou asked, looking at the nurse.

"She's fine, she's outside filling some papers," the nurse answered.

Niou let out a sigh, _that was a crazy stunt she pulled, I should be grateful that we're both alive._

"Okay, you're ready." The nurse let go of his arm and got up from her chair. "Doctor we're ready." She bowed politely and left the room.

"Well, Niou-san, this is not my office but I will spare you the trouble of going there," the doctor chuckled. "You will need to come back for a checkup in two weeks; we will also change your cast at that time."

"Takada-sama, when will I be completely healed?" Niou asked interrupting the doctor. "Sorry to interrupt you like that but it is essential for my job that I'm in full health."

The doctor nodded understandingly, "You're looking at a month or two. Unfortunately you fractured your arm in two parts."

"Shit!" Niou exclaimed annoyed. "Forgive my foul language Takada-sama, but I'm screwed!"

"It's quite okay Niou-san," the doctor smiled. "I still owe you for the help you gave me winning my case." He helped Niou wear his jacket from one arm and rested the other side on his shoulder.

"How is your son Takada-sama?"

The doctor smiled walking out of the examine room with Niou. "He is doing fine, I believe the fact that he would have to go to juvenile jail for a month tuned him down!" he stopped and looked at his patient. "Thank you again Niou-san, see you in two weeks." He bowed politely.

Niou bowed in reply. "It was my pleasure Takada-sama, and thank you for everything." He shook the doctor's hand and turned around to leave. _Now, to track down Junko,_ he thought walking to the reception.

* * *

_In Ebisu area,_

Aya was standing outside an apartment building looking at the piece of newspaper in her hand. _Yep, this is the address,_ she thought glancing at the building one more time. _Not bad… I like the color…_

The building was quite big and was painted in a light pine green color with all its door and window frames dark red. _A very beautiful combination of colors,_ she thought walking to entrance. She looked around for someone to ask which floor she had to go to but found no one other than the caretaker.

 _Tough luck girl,_ she walked over to the older man and asked him if he knew where she had to go to find the appropriate office but he told her he knew nothing and only showed her to the elevators.

"Hmm… I wonder where number 23 is. Umm… Ah, there it is," she said out loud, but then stopped. "This looks like an apartment, major weird." _Why would someone hold interviews at an apartment? Hmm… Maybe it's a porn job, which would truly make everyone's day – hehe._

She knocked on the door and waited for a while. _This is so…_ she thought looking around, _ooh, a rental notice…_ she walked on the opposite door to read the details. _Interesting… I should ask the caretaker about it._

The door with the number 23 opened and a man stood under the doorframe. "Can I help you miss?" he asked politely. _She looks cute… from behind,_ he thought amused.

"I'm here for the job a…" Aya froze when she turned around and saw Yosuke standing in front of her.

Yosuke laughed seeing his brother's ex-girlfriend, "Oh well, this should be amusing!" he teased and moved to the side to let her come into his apartment. "Come in."

Aya sighed dropping her head. "Of all the people in Tokyo, did I have to stumble upon you?" she grumbled walking in his apartment. She lifted her head and looked around. _Hmm… nice taste…_ "I like the decoration," she said aloud walking further in the living room. "I think I could get used to working here," she grinned looking at Yosuke.

* * *

_Atobe Industry Corporation_

_What on Earth happened here?_ Aya wondered looking around at the bombarded marketing department. She walked slowly towards Fay's office still looking curiously around. _Oh… Someone is coming;_ she thought and trudged towards her destination.

She stopped as she entered her friend's office and saw her muttering incoherent things to herself. "Okay… What happened in here?" Aya asked walking towards Fay's desk, "Did a hurricane make a stop at your department?"

"Stupid spider," Fay mumbled and then sighed. "You know what? Forget it," she said slamming her hands on her desk and stood up. "Let's leave. I hate today." She switched her computer off and picked her handbag from the side of her desk.

"Seriously Fay, what happened?"

"I had a spider in the office… and TWO IDIOTS…" she shouted at the door so they could hear her, "Couldn't even manage to get rid of it. We had to call the ambulance and have Sai taken to the hospital."

Aya chuckled.

Fay narrowed her eyes walking towards Aya, "Don't you dare…" she warned pointing her finger at her.

Aya stifled her laughter and raised her hands in the air. "What? I didn't do anything!" she teased. "Yet…"

"Do you want to walk home?" Fay asked pulling out her car keys.

"Nuuuuuuuuuu…" Aya walked quickly close to her friend.

Fay smiled. "Didn't think so!" she said and they both exited her office. "You boys better clean this mess up before I come in tomorrow, or else…" she warned as she passed both her assistances who were trying to put some order in the chaos they were in.

Aya didn't say anything following Fay; she just waved at the two boys and smiled sweetly.

"See you Aya," Yuuta muttered as he looked around the office. _No getting home tonight,_ he thought defeated and glanced over at his partner. _What the…?_

"Ooouuch!" Kirihara yelled holding his head. "Heeeyy… What'd you do that for?" he asked irate rubbing the back of his head. _Stupid ass,_ he thought dropping the box he was holding.

"Stop staring at Aya like that," Yuuta answered as he lifted his chair and desk phone from the floor. "She is way out of your league!" he commented and glared at his partner when he tried to say something.

* * *

_Niou and Sanada's apartment_

"MASAHARU," Sanada yelled the moment he stepped his foot in his apartment feeling completely apathetic if he was disturbing his neighbors or not. "MASAHARU!"

"Would you stop yelling? I have a migraine that is splitting my head in two," Niou said appearing from the living room.

"I AM ABOUT TO SPLIT YOUR HEAD IN…" Sanada stopped his shouting spree when he looked up at his friend. "What happened to you?" he asked concerned, completely forgetting why he was angry with his partner.

Niou leaned on the wall to rest his body. "I was in an accident," he said tiredly.

 _What an ass I am…_ Sanada thought while helping Niou into the living room. _I knew he would never be late at court unless…_ "How did it happen?" he asked letting go of his friend. _Somehow I feel that woman is involved with this._

"Never mind Genichirou, tell me what happened with the case?" Niou said as he lay on the couch. "Did you take it?" _My arm hurts… I must have pissed some God and he is taking his revenge on me!_ He thought feeling the throbbing in his head grow.

"There is no way I can overlook the fact that you're injured," Sanada said loosening his tie. "I decided to take the case although I believe it's a lost hope!" he leaned his head on the back of the armchair he was sitting.

"I see…" Niou muttered. "Who is the judge that's overlooking the case?" he asked closing his eyes. _My head is about to explode._ He moved his free hand on his forehead and applied pressure on it to stop the pain that was escalating.

Sanada looked at his housemate. Instead of asking or saying something he got up and walked to the kitchen. He heard Niou calling him but still he wouldn't say a word. _I hate myself for not throwing that witch out of our window when I had the chance…_ he thought walking back into the living room.

"I was talking to you…"

"Take this," Sanada said giving Niou a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. "I will not ask again Niou… What happened?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

 _He called me by my last name… Not good… he is serious…_ Niou sighed and downed the painkillers and water before he explained what happened.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _Junko! Stop applying lipstick! You're driving for f***'s sake!" Niou scolded as he saw Junko drive without paying any attention._

" _Don't worry, baby. I just want to make sure that I can kiss you properly when I drop you off," she said with a playful wink as she swerved a truck at a high speed._

" _Junko! It's not funny!" he said sweat forming on his forehead. She was clearly not paying attention at all._

_She laughed after applying her deep red lipstick._

_Niou sighed and then turned his attention to the road ahead, "Junko! Children crossing!" he shouted, swerving the wheel to the other direction as the car was still speeding._

_Junko screamed._

_CRASH_

"And that's what really happened," Niou said tiredly. _Almost anyway…_ he thought looking at Sanada's frowning face. "Genichirou, I know what you're thinking…"

"No Masaharu, you don't know what I am thinking." Sanada cut him off annoyed.

Niou cringed at the tone of his friend's voice. "I know you're mad Gen…" he was cut off once again.

"Mad?" Sanada asked looking straight into Niou's eyes. "Oh, believe me I am beyond being mad… I'm furious!" he said clenching his fists. "I will say this once to you Masaharu. You better cut all ties with that bitch or else I will have to take care of things myself," he said with a low threatening voice. "Do not take my words lightly."

Niou just swallowed feeling every fiber in his body shudder.

* * *

At the girls' apartment

"What? Why?" Fay asked.

"Because…"

Fay glared at her, "Because what?!" she demanded, "I like where we live."

Aya shrugged, "I want a change, plus, it's exactly opposite my new work, if I took it, I can go to work in my pajamas." She chuckled at the thought.

"Don't only think of your own convenience! What about me?! Do you know how much of a hassle it is to change apartments and…"

"It's five minutes away from where you work remember?" Aya interrupted with a grin. "I walked to you."

Fay lifted her legs on the couch. "Well, it doesn't sound as bad when you think how close it is from work!" she said thoughtfully.

Aya grinned flipping through the magazine she was reading. "Good… Keep that thought in mind when it's time to change…" she closed the magazine and threw it on the floor. "I am bored…"

"Me too," Fay replied closing her eyes. "How about we go to the movies? We haven't done that in a while. What do you think?" she opened one eye to look at Aya stretching her body.

"Let's go!"

Fay sighed but smiled as she got up from the couch. "You look very energetic all of a sudden," she muttered walking to Aya's room. "What do you want to watch?"

Aya was buried in her closet trying to find something to wear. "I don't care… anything!" she popped her head and grinned at her friend. "You have been staying home lately since you broke up with Atobe?" she hid her head in the closet again.

"I wasn't dating Atobe!" Fay shouted and glared at Aya when she popped her head out again. "Stop grinning like an idiot and get dressed!" she turned around and walked out of her friend's room and into hers.

 _Hehehe… yeah right!_ Aya thought pulling out her favorite jeans.

* * *

_Next day, at Yosuke's apartment_

Aya was sitting with Yosuke going through her job terms. He was explaining everything thoroughly to her and she admired how absolutely serious he was being, for he had given he the impression of a total goofball. She looked around the room while she listened and saw a red mark on his calendar. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her, "What's what?"

"On the calendar, the marked date?" she said, her eyes keenly on it. "One thing you should know about me is that I am annoyingly curious."

Yosuke sighed, "I'm explaining job terms to you, Aya," he muttered. "Well, if you must know, it's Genichirou's birthday."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh."

He smiled and turned the calendar away, "Let's continue this…"

"No! Wait!" she said excitedly. "Let's have a Birthday party! A surprise birthday party!" she looked at him with expectant, gleaming eyes.

Yosuke chuckled, "Do you want to be on his hate list?" he asked amused. _She is really cute…_ hethought shaking his head.

"Not really… but it's an excellent way to get him and Fay together." Aya answered dreamily.

"I see…" Yosuke rubbed his jaw looking thoughtfully at the calendar. "Aya… Wasn't Genichirou your boyfriend? Would it be okay with you if he started dating Fay?" he asked averting his eyes from the calendar to her.

Aya nodded. "I know it sounds weird… and don't get me wrong… I did like, I mean I do like Gen-chan," she laughed, "But I guess its different now! I don't see him as a boyfriend anymore, but as a big brother." She looked at Yosuke's expressionless face and laughed again. "Makes no sense, right? After the whole fiasco with the fight between me and Fay, huh?"

Yosuke smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you lost me on that subject!" he laughed. "I mean, if it wasn't love why all the fuss?"

"Ah… right! Well, I didn't realize it wasn't love at first, you see I was very enthusiastic about Gen-chan," Aya replied as if she was talking to a 'dear good' friend. "Anyway, there is a lot of history between me and Fay that you don't know. I am sure that you would gladly like to hear it, but now is not the time," she chuckled seeing Yosuke's expression change from anticipation to disappointment.

"You are killing me, you know that, don't you?" he said before loosening his tie. "You're a cruel woman Aya." He shook his head.

Aya laughed. "I see you suffer from the same annoying habit of curiosity. I promise I will tell you while we organize the birthday party for Gen-chan, deal?"

Yosuke looked at her with a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. "Deal."

* * *

At Sanada & Niou´s office

"Genichirou, can you give me the file of the Kitamura case, I want to look at it," Niou said entering Sanada's office.

Sanada looked up from his computer screen. "What are you doing here Masaharu?" he asked staring at his partner expressionless. "I thought I told you to take the day off and rest?"

Niou sat on a chair. "I was bored at home Genichirou. Besides, its not like I can do a lot of things with my hand in this condition." He lifted his arm to emphasize what he was saying. "At least here I can do something, and by something I mean to read the case you had to take charge of without me."

"Go home and rest!" Sanada said sternly ignoring everything that his friend had said. "Don't make me drag you home and chain you to your bed!"

 _Why is he being so overprotective?_ Niou thought a bit annoying and very happy that his friend cared that much about him. "Seriously Genichirou, I want to be here, so just give me the file and I will go back to my office and stay quiet!" he smiled reassuringly.

Sanada kept his gaze on Niou while he was contemplating about what to do with him. _If he stays here, she won't come… but if he is at home alone, she might go…_ _I can't believe I have to baby-sit him_ , he sighed and looked through the scattered files on his desk. "Here you go," he said a couple of minutes after finding the file he was searching for.

Niou took the file from Sanada. "Thanks Genichirou," he said walking towards the open door. "Hiroshi, is picking me up for lunch, care to join us?" he asked as he exited.

"Yagyuu," Sanada muttered loosening his tie. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while. Just let me know when its time to go!" he said and returned to typing on his computer.

 _That will be fun…_ Niou smiled as he went back to his office. _I bet they will both scold me about the accident…_

* * *

At a restaurant in Ebisu

"Why do you look exhausted?" Atobe asked Oshitari.

"It's bad enough that I have issues at work, but a very impatient woman at home, she's making me lose my patience," he admitted.

Fay looked up amused from her salad. "Is our dear Arisa getting impatient?' she chuckled, "You do realize that it gets worse when she actually delivers."

Oshitari glared at her, "Are you finding my situation amusing?"

Fay chuckled again, but said nothing. She turned her gaze to Atobe, "You look tired as well, _boss,"_ she teased playfully. "Not sleeping well? All alone at night?"

"Ha! Ha!" he muttered, glaring at her. "Don't flatter yourself, woman, I'm just too tired to fall asleep."

"I still say its sexual frustration." She giggled.

Atobe said nothing.

Oshitari eyed them, "Am I to assume that you two stopped being stupid?"

"What do you mean Yuushi?" Fay asked smiling mischievously. "That I'm stupid?" she tickled him while he pulled away.

He coughed and straightened his glasses. "I'm not saying that you're stupid, but that you got involved in a stupid situation." He looked at Fay and grinned. "Although I must admit that you are an idiot!"

Fay gasped and hit him on the shoulder. "What are you implying, you… you…" she hit him again, this time a little bit harder.

"Heeeeyyyy…" Oshitari said raising his voice a bit. "That hurt!"

Atobe rubbed his temples, feeling a headache building up slowly. "Would you two shut up already!" he glared at both his friends. "What are you? Kids in kindergarten?" he sighed and got up. "Excuse me."

"Oops…" Fay pushed her tongue out to mock Oshitari, "You're in trouble!"

Oshitari took of his glasses and cleaned them a piece of clothe. "It's your fault! Idiot!"

* * *

_Business – End of Day_

"Aya? Why do you sound exhausted?" Fay asked worriedly on the phone.

Aya gritted her teeth as she walked out of her, now officially, ex office building. "Because…" she wheezed, "Argh! No wonder people don't quit easily!"

"Okay, now I'm worried," Fay said on the phone.

"They dragged me around all day for stupid unnecessary paperwork!"

Fay chuckled.

"It's not funny!' Aya snapped. "I had to get signatures from half a dozen people so they can ensure that my record is clear. It was annoying and time consuming… and I'm frustrated and tired." She kept on walking.

"But you're free now, no?"

Aya stopped walking and blinked, "You're right… I am free." She smiled, "Which means…"

"No parties."

Aya scowled, "At least take me out for dinner to celebrate! You haven't spoiled me in ages. All we do is eat in now."

Fay went quiet for a second, "Fine, fine, we can do that."

"You checked your calendar, didn't you?" Aya asked knowingly.

"It doesn't matter. You're free, unemployed and broke," Fay said with a smile, "So it's my job to feed you."

"Ha ha!"

"Go home, Aya. I'll pick you up tonight."

"It's a date." Aya walked to the bus and jumped in after she hung up from Fay. _I am free…_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Next day, Yosuke's studio_

"I hope that you don't mind the mess," Yosuke told Aya as he studied the blueprints on his desk.

"Don't mind the mess?!" Aya exclaimed, looking around the much disorganized office. There were files everywhere, on desks, top of cupboards, and on the floor. "Are you kidding me? I'm in heaven," she said, dumping her books on a table. "This is organized mess."

Yosuke grinned, still looking at the blueprint, "then I'm glad that we agree on that one."

Aya nodded and pulled a chair. She moved it so she could sit next him, "reporting to duty, boss," she said, raising her hand to her head as a salute.

He chuckled and then continued reading. "Please give me a minute," he said.

"Fine. Fine," she said, turning in her chair. _It's funny how someone like Yosuke can act so serious when he wants to be._ She looked again around the office and compared it to her old office, this is so much nicer then that hole! She laughed mentally before turning her attention to Yosuke.

"Good to know you heard me," Yosuke said sitting on the chair looking at her.

Aya pulled her tongue out smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, could you repeat once more what you said?" she asked softly.

Yosuke smiled. "I asked you of your plans for the day," he answered crossing his hands behind his head.

"Oh, Fay will come over around lunchtime to check the apartment opposite yours. I want us to move and she needs to look at the new apartment before she agrees."

"Interesting!" Yosuke whistled excited. "I guess it's going to be fun to have you girls live so close!" he grinned looking at Aya mischievously.

* * *

_Later that day, new apartment building_

"I hate it!'

Aya glared at Fay, "You're just arguing because you don't want to move."

"It shabby and there aren't enough windows," Fay said, ignoring her comment.

Aya looked at her in disbelief, "excuse me? Since when do you care about windows?! Your curtains are always closed."

"I just don't want to go through the trouble, Aya. I already have enough shit to deal with and the last thing I need is to move."

"I think moving is a great idea for a change," Aya argued. "You and I have been through a lot, Fay, don't you think it's about time we change our environment and be more cheery about it."

"No," Fay said firmly.

Aya rolled her eyes. "And we have entered brat-mode now!" She turned around and left the room.

Fay just glanced at her departing friend and then turned her focus on the man who was showing them the apartment. "Thank you for the tour, we will think about it and tell you our decision." Fay bowed politely, "and I'm sorry that you had to witness that little scene."

"Oh no dear, don't worry about it, I am glad you like it though you complained about the windows." The man laughed and gestured for Fay to walk out of the room. "As you can see, it's new and affordable. We will be expecting your answer," he said smiling following behind her.

Leaving the apartment Fay's eyes fell on the figure of a tall man who walking to Aya, "Aya I' m leaving. I have to go back to work, come over when you finish." She walked to the elevator and pushed the button to summon it to her floor.

 _I like the apartment to be honest, but I don't want to move,_ she thought while waiting for the elevator to ascend. She gave another look around the corridor marveling the decoration. _I really do like it… Oh, what to do, damn it!_ She sighed dropping her head tiredly, _and it's close to work too!_ She looked up when she heard the elevator doors open.

* * *

_Back in Yosuke's apartment_

"So, did you girls get the apartment?" Yosuke asked the moment Aya plopped on the couch sighing deeply.

"No… Because miss 'I have a problem with moving' doesn't like it," she said sarcastically. "Argh… I want to strangle her sometimes. She didn't even notice you talking to me in the corridor!" she ruffled her hair frustrated.

Yosuke laughed and placed a cup of tea on the coffee table for her. "No worries. I'm sure she doesn't know that it is me you're working with right?" he asked amused.

Aya looked at him sheepishly. "No… she doesn't!" she smiled. "I haven't told her yet and she never asked me!" she pulled her tongue out.

"I see…" Yosuke chuckled and leaned in the sofa next to Aya. "So… are you still eager to go through with the party?" he asked walking towards the studio.

Aya nodded. "Yes. When will it be?" she said following him.

"Saturday," Yosuke answered. 'I called his secretary, I know for a fact he's free that day."

Aya looked at him confused, _that's weird,_ "why would she know that he's free on a Saturday? It's a weekend." _I know for a fact that he loves his job, but he would never kill himself working on a weekend._

"She brought it up in a casual conversation," he answered, moving some papers into a blue folder. He pulled out a puncher, and placed the papers one by one into another file.

Aya grabbed a notepad from the nearest desk and placed it in front of her. She picked up a pen from the pen holder and looked at him 'clicking' the pen open, "so who's on the guest list?" she asked.

Yosuke was still going through his papers, "well, obviously you, his friends from work, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Fay…"

"You know she won't come," Aya said with a grin. She placed her hands on her hips and mimicked Fay, "No, I'm busy, plus it will be too awkward…"

Yosuke chuckled while shaking his head. He leaned on his stool and looked at Aya devilishly, "You're her best friend, Aya, so convince her to come. It won't be fun if Fay and Genichirou are not there acting all awkward."

Aya looked at him with wide eyes, "My, my… You're evil."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I like how you think," she returned his gaze with a smile of her own.

* * *

_Later that Night_

"You're joking, right?" Fay said, placing two plates on their dining table. It was one of those rare evenings where both girls could actually find some time to cook and eat together.

Aya stirred the soup and shook her head, "I'm not kidding," she answered. "There is an invitation in my bag. I want you to come."

Fay mixed the salad with the dressing and looked at Aya who was busy with the soup. "Aya, you know me better than that, why the hell do you want me to go to Sanada's birthday? Do you want him to die of shock on his birthday?"

Aya chuckled as she placed the soup in a bowl. _It smells wonderful,_ she thought inhaling the scent. "No, Fay, we don't want to kill him just yet. I want you there because it's about time you two meet, you can't ignore each other forever."

"Yes, we can," Fay said, checking on the pasta that was heating on the stove, "we've been good at it and we'll continue it."

"Fay…" Aya said disappointingly.

"Don't ruin this dinner, Aya," Fay interrupted. "We haven't sat down together in weeks, I don't want to argue with you," she said, sitting on the table. "Now sit, eat and tell me what's new with you."

Aya stirred her soup slowly. "All is good, I like my new job and I want us to move to the apartment I found," she said and looked up smiling at Fay.

Fay sighed swallowing. "You have too many demands Aya." She left her fork on the plate. "Anyway… I will agree to the new apartment," she said avoiding looking at Aya. "It is conveniently close to work."

Aya laughed. "I knew you liked it and you argued with me out of habit. I already signed the contract," she said and whipped her mouth with her napkin. "I even told Yosuke that you liked the apartment but you were too stuck up to admit it."

"Yosuke?" Fay asked looking curiously at her friend. She left her glass on the table and picked her fork. "I didn't know you and Yosuke where close?" she asked munching on her pasta.

"He is my boss!"

Fay chocked and glanced at Aya wide eyed. "What?" she asked shocked.

Aya laughed again. "He is my boss," she repeated between laughs.

"And I was going to know when exactly?" Fay inquired a bit annoyed. _I can't believe she didn't tell me,_ she thought glaring at Aya. "No wonder you're so into throwing Sanada a birthday party. Mr Mischief is helping you," she mumbled getting up from her chair to bring a bottle of water.

"Not true. Anyway, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have come to see the apartment if you knew that it was opposite Yosuke's. I know the way you think," Aya said pushing her plate away. _I'm stuffed,_ she thought closing her eyes.

"Meh…" Fay grumbled pushing her own plate away. "I am still not going to the party whether you like it or not!" she crossed her hands and remained silent at Aya's complaints.

Aya sighed, leaning back into the chair disappointed. _Well, I tried._

* * *

_Two Days Later,_ _Atobe Industry Corporation_

"You look stressed, boss, why don't you go home?" Kirihara said, walking in Fay's office with a couple of files in his hands.

Fay looked up from her computer screen with a frown on her face. "Go home? So you can ditch work like every time I leave early?" she asked sarcastically and averted her gaze back on the screen where she was reading an email.

Kirihara actually turned red at his boss's comment but said nothing more. He left the files on her desk and waited for her to notice him.

Fay sighed, closing her emails and looked sideways to the young boy waiting patiently for her attention. "What do you want?" she asked bored.

"These files need a signature from you before I can send them to the economic department," he said looking around the room but Fay.

"No, you could have left the files here and go. What do you want?" she asked again turning her chair to face her young junior.

Kirihara swallowed and sat down opposite her crossing his arms. "I…"

"Spit it out, Akaya!" she snapped, getting impatient. _Why am I so tense,_ she thought looking at the boy jump at the tone of her voice. _I know why… stupid Aya!_

"Are you good with buying gifts?' he asked sheepishly feeling bad about asking his boss that sort of question.

Fay looked at him in surprise, "Gifts?" she asked and laughed.

Kirihara nodded, rubbing his face a bit embarrassed, "what do you buy a senpai who is so successful and literally can buy whatever he wants?"

"Oh…" Fay said with a small smile, moving her hair behind her ear, "good question," she muttered. She pulled out a notepad and took a pen, "Let's jot some things down and see how to work it out, okay?" _he actually made me relax._

"Okay."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer."

"Okay," Fay said as she wrote down lawyer. "What else? Hobbies?" she thought out loud. "How old is he? She asked again trying to think what kind of gift a lawyer would like, _I guess something practical for him to use…_

"He likes tennis and occasional reading and he's 20-something…." He responded, "And…"

 _This sounds creepily familiar,_ Fay thought with a chuckle, "it's weird how you reminded me of someone who's so hard to get a gift for, but thankfully it's not Sanada or then we would really be in trouble."

"Sanada senpai?" Kirihara asked.

_Oh man… Someone's mocking me._

* * *

_At Yukimura's apartment_

"Do you think I'm happy about this?" Niou snapped irritated, "stop scolding me! It was an accident." _Damn Hiroshi,_ he thought as he glared at the two men who were sitting in front of him.

Yagyuu had gone by Niou's apartment to take him out to visit their old captain. "That woman was an accident since the day you met her, Masaharu," Yukimura remarked disapprovingly.

Yukimura and Yagyuu had arranged this meeting when they heard about Niou's accident and needed to talk to him about his current 'walking, talking disaster'. The later took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "even that ex of yours was better. I'll have to agree with Seiichi on this one, Masaharu," he said with a sigh.

 _Did they team up against me?_ Niou thought glaring from one to the other angrily, "I'm not a child, and will you people stop interfering in my life," he almost yelled his annoyance out but a silent glare from Yukimura made him lower his head.

"We will stop interfering when she stops hurting you," Yukimura said annoyed. "Who broke your hand? And frankly, your temper has been uncontrollable; you've been drinking twice as much as well."

Niou was about to snap but didn't dare in the presence of his former captain; he cursed his best friend mentally and was about to voice something out but Yagyuu interrupted.

"We care for your welfare Masaharu and we certainly don't want some weak, stupid woman to ruin you!" Yagyuu added injury to insult.

Niou stood up and glared at both of them, "don't you want me to be happy?!" he demanded, finally letting go of the buildup frustration inside.

Yukimura stood up and challenged him, "but are you happy, Masaharu?" he looked straight into Niou's eyes and waiting for his answer.

What am I doing? Niou argued inwardly. Am I fighting with my friends over someone I don't even like? "I don't know," he finally said pulling away from Yukimura's eyes. "I really don't know anything anymore." He sat back down and hung his head, resting his forehead on his free hand.

Yagyuu looked at Yukimura and the later returned it with a frown. "Masaharu…" he started but paused for his former captain to ask the question that both had wanted to ask for some time.

"Did you really love Fay that much that you're screwing your own life over her?"

Niou lifted his head and looked at both his friends wide-eyed.

* * *

_Moving Day_

"Why do you two have so much crap?!" Yosuke muttered, lifting a box.

Aya chuckled, "because we're girls," she said and pointed behind her, "well, Fay has more clothes than I do." She lifted a small box and placed it on a pile of other boxes that had the inscription 'Aya' on the side.

"I heard that," Fay said, walking out with a pile of purses. "You two sprung this on me so suddenly! Why did we even have to move?" she asked looking thru her purses, _I really need to sort them out and keep what I need!_

Yosuke hugged Aya, "its love! We'll be closer." He grinned.

Fay rolled her eyes and separated his arm from Aya, "Hands off my babe!" she claimed and pulled Aya to help her lift a box. _Love… pfft,_ she thought secretly taking a glance at Yosuke. _It will be pure torture living in the same building with him,_ she sighed in inwardly.

Yosuke laughed looking at both girls struggling with a huge box, and then went serious, "Is this the last of your things?" he asked whipping his forehead with his shirt.

"Yes," Fay answered, looking at Aya, "Aya?" who nodded in return. They both turned to look at Yosuke and found him with his shirt lifted showing off his well built body.

"Heeeyyy…" Fay called out, "pull down your shirt, no striping in this or the new house." She turned away from him and looked at Aya with a desperate lustful look.

Aya blushed and looked away. _Oh Gosh… he is so sexy!_ She screamed inwardly and glanced to see Fay's reaction. She smiled at her friend and walked to the kitchen to avoid more embarrassment.

Yosuke let go of his shirt and looked at both girls. He chuckled rubbing the back of his head before he packed the last box and walked out, "Say your goodbye's then," he shouted.

Fay sighed looking around the empty by now apartment. _I have so many memories in here,_ she thought and hugged Aya's arm who came back into the living room the moment she heard Yosuke leave, "Why are we moving? I love this place." She rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Think of it as a new start, babe. We both need it." Aya patted Fay's hair, "next will be an appearance change," she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

_Four days_ _Later – Girl's New Apartment_

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that she said no to the birthday invitation last week, and not only that, but she refused that I even open the subject with her again," Aya said, crossing her arms in displeasure.

Yosuke grinned, "that bad, huh?"

"Don't make fun of me! I hate it when she gets like this," Aya snapped. "I don't like any negativity between us and apparently Sanada is still not something we can talk about."

"Why don't you leave Fay to me, I'm sure that she will come."

Aya raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She uncrossed her arms and studied the glinting twinkle in his eyes, _he is up to something, I can tell the minute his eyes sparkle like that,_ "you probably know something that I don't," she said knowingly.

"Yep," he agreed, going over the rest of the guest list with her.

"Then why did you let me go through it when you already had something to make her come?!" she exclaimed annoyed.

Yosuke just grinned.

Aya knew that she was never going to get the answer out of him. _Men! They always have to act all mysterious,_ she thought annoyed.

* * *

_Atobe Industry Corporation, Fay's office_

Fay looked up from her computer when she heard a knock on her door. _Now what?_ She thought sighing. "If its Akaya or Yuuta you better not bother me!" she shouted in order to be heard through the closed door.

The door opened slightly and a head popped in. "So it is okay for me to visit?"

Fay looked up again and chuckled the moment her eyes saw the familiar face of Sanada's brother. "Yosuke," she said getting up from her desk, "what are you doing here?" she asked smiling, happy to see him.

Yosuke entered her office and closed the door behind him. "I came to see how my favorite girl is doing!" he grinned mischievously as he hugged her. "It's been a while since I last saw you neighbor."

 _Favorite girl?_ She thought walking back to her desk. _I seriously hate the idea of him working with Aya!_ "So… I wonder why all the flattery?" she smiled evilly as she sat down in her chair and eyed the man across her.

Yosuke grinned and pulled out an envelope from his jacket's pocket. "It's about this." He left the white envelope addressed to her on the desk in front of her.

Fay looked at the envelope wryly, _cheeky monkey… she had to pull him along in this;_ she thought drumming her fingers on the hard surface of the desk. _Oh, how much I want to punch her!_ "I'm not interested." She pushed the envelope towards Yosuke.

"I never said you had a choice Fay!"

"Excuse me?" Fay asked not believing her ears.

Yosuke chuckled and pushed the envelope towards Fay again. "You're going to attend whether you like it or not!" he said amused at her reaction.

Fay huffed irate at his audacity. "I beg your pardon?" she asked again trying to think of something smarter to say. "You have no right to barge in my office and demand I attend a party I clearly don't what to go to." She pushed the envelope towards his side again.

"First, my dear, I didn't barge into your office, you let me in," he winked, "and second, I have every right to demand such a harmless task of you when obviously you're the reason of my brother's restlessness," he said pushing the envelope back to her once more.

 _I will kill her first and then kill him!_ She thought aggravated. "Yosuke, you know that I cannot possibly come to the party you and that monkey of a friend of mine, are planning." She leaned in her chair trying to think of a way to get out of that mess.

Yosuke looked at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chit-chat with you but I have a meeting with a client. So, I'll see you on Saturday at my place." He got up from his chair and straightened his attire. "I believe you know where it is," he laughed and left bidding Fay goodbye.

"Yosuke…" Fay called and ran after him. "Wait…"

Yosuke turned around. "What?" he asked with tease. "Forgot to kiss me goodbye?"

Fay actually glared at him. "You're an idiot Yosuke," she muttered. "All I wanted to say is that I won't come so don't wait for me." She turned around with grace after finishing her phrase and started walking back towards her office.

"If you don't come, I'll tell Genichirou about your affair with… Ahem… I believe you know who I'm talking about."

Fay froze and spun around to look at Yosuke wide eyed.

"Take care," he smiled innocently and walked away.

Fay blinked in disbelief and it took a minute for her shock to resolve. She rushed out after him, "YOSUKE!" Her voice thundered, shocking Kirihara and Yuuta in their seats. Even Yosuke froze in his steps. Fay walked towards him and grabbed his collar, "don't you dare walk away after making such a remark, how the hell did YOU find out?!" she demanded.

Yosuke grinned and held her wrists that were choking him, "You should know by now my dear that I'm spoilt and rather fond of onsens, especially the ones…" he leaned forward, "in Izu," he whispered in her ear.

Fay glared at him but the blush was unmistakable on her cheeks, "I hate you."

He laughed and pried her hands away, "not as much as I love you," he said, waving. "I'll see you on Saturday, neighbor." He winked.

Fay stood there fuming after he left.

* * *

A couple of days before Sanada's Surprise Birthday Party - At the girl's apartment

"He blackmailed you?!" Aya laughed as she plopped herself on Fay's bed. "I never thought that you would give way to blackmail," she said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up," Fay muttered, sitting on the bed with only a towel wrapped around her figure. _I can't believe he would even know about that,_ she thought fuming at the memory of Yosuke's visit to her office. "Can you stop laughing now?" she demanded annoyed.

Aya grinned covering her face on the blanket that was on Fay's bed, _way to go to the idiot, but I wonder with what he blackmailed her into going,_ "so what are you wearing for the party?" she asked excitedly sitting up next to her friend.

"A potato sack!" Fay snapped angrily, getting up and putting on a pair of jeans.

Aya pouted, "Well that can't do," she murmured, "You should get a sexy long dress so that he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She flopped on the bed again and hugged Fay's pillow.

Fay pulled the pillow away from Aya's clutching grasp and hit her with it. "Look, just leave!" she said annoyed, picking a top and put it on, "I'll find something, but I need to go buy a gift first! I'm extremely pissed off!"

"You want to get him a gift?!" Aya exclaimed, and then she grinned. _It feels like High School all over again!_ She thought lying on the bed looking at Fay brushing her hair.

"It's a birthday party," Fay muttered, rolling her eyes, "You want me to go empty handed?" she said, picking up her purse.

"I'll come with you," Aya said joyfully jumping from Fay's bed.

"No, I'd rather you didn't," Fay said, walking out. _I need to do this on my own,_ she thought. _I haven't seen him in months! How the hell am I supposed to act normal?! And what the hell am I going to buy him?!_

* * *

_An hour later_

_I wonder what to get,_ Fay thought as she touched the silky lilac lacy lingerie. _This is so… sexy!_ She pulled the hanger out and looked at the item in her hand. _I must admit that it covers nothing but I like it…_ she smiled searching for the price tag, _Lacy Flyaway babydoll… it sure flies away… and it costs_ … _5,162 Yen (48.00 Dollars)_.

Fay placed the lingerie in her shopping basket and looked around for something else. _I might get something for Aya,_ she thought going through some items; _it will be priceless to see her reaction!_ She stifled her laughter not wanting to be noticed by everyone around her.

 _Oh my Gosh! This is perfect… WOW! Aya would flip with something like this,_ she laughed aloud at the thought. She pulled the hanger and took a closer look at the lingerie she chose. _I think I will keep this one for myself! Peek a boo Bra and V-string? Hehe… the name is so perfect for it!_

Fay placed the item in her basket but then pulled it out again and checked the price. _Did I see the price right? 3,230 Yen (30.00 Dollars)… WOW… cheaper than the lilac!_ She took a stroll down the pajama section and had a look for silk pajamas.

"May I help you?" a young girl asked with a bright smile.

Fay lifted her head and looked at the youth. "Umm… I'm just looking around. I don't know what I want though," she smiled back politely.

"What do you have in mind? I might be able to help you find what you're looking for!"

 _What to do,_ Fay contemplated on the girl's offer and sighed. "I was thinking of getting a pajama for a man," she said trying to look cool.

The girl smiled. "Friend, boyfriend or relative?" she asked walking past Fay motioning for her to follow.

"It's complicated."

"Well, in that case…" the girl stopped at the men's section. "If he is a friend then you could get him a cotton pajama with a funny theme, like this." She pulled a white top with green clovers on it and pants at the same green color of the clovers.

Fay looked at the pajama; _Gosh… the color is awful… I can never imagine Genichirou wearing something like that!_ She shook her head. "No… I want something more subtle."

"Okay… I believe we can move on to the boyfriend pajamas," the youth smiled. "This is a bit expensive, designer sleepwear but it has a very sexy yet sophisticated look. It consists of a Modal/LYCRA long sleep crew and pants. It comes out in two colors, black and white." She pulled the pajama box from the pile and opened it for Fay to see the content.

Fay touched the fabric; _it has a nice feel… I think the black one would look gorgeous on him…_ She left the basket on the floor and picked the shirt. "You mentioned its designer sleepwear. What brand?"

"Calvin Klein!"

 _CK? Well it will be expensive but I'm sure it will look good on him…_ Fay left the shirt in the box. _Oh! Just get the damn thing and stop torturing yourself!_ "I will take it, but could you please tell me the cost?"

"Of course. One moment please," the youth looked at the price tags. "The cost is 8,112 Yen (75.50 Dollars)."

"Okay, I'll take it!" Fay followed the girl back to the counter. She handed her basket to the cashier and waited for the bill. _Well, I did a good job coming here;_ she thought the moment she left the shop. _I like the ribbons!_ She commented looking at the bags.

* * *

_At the girl's new apartment_

"Wow, this place was a mess a few days ago," Yosuke said, impressed. "I came to check if you're both settled in, but looks like you're fine." He chuckled and sat on the comfy couch in the living room.

"Well, Fay did most of the work," Aya admitted sitting across Yosuke who was looking around the room, "that's why she was pissed off about the move; I'm not exactly tidy…" she smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled crossing his legs and making himself more comfortable on the couch, "so where is my brother's princess?" he asked while Aya pored some juice in a glass for him.

Aya rolled her eyes at the comment, "She went to buy him a gift," she laughed, "sorry but I already had the juice here, I'm too lazy to get up!"

"No worries. Interesting… what kind of gift?" he asked and drank from his glass of orange juice.

Aya chuckled, "you're dying to set them up, no?" she lifted her feet on the armchair she was sitting. "As for the gift I have no idea what she will get him." She shrugged.

He rubbed his jaw, "is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." She winked.

Yosuke dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch and gazed at the pale pink ceiling. _Pink?_ "Don't get me wrong, Aya-chan," he said cheerfully straitening himself. "I don't like to interfere in people's personal lives…"

"You could've fooled me," she muttered with a grin interrupting him.

Yosuke smiled a bit but then he cleared his throat, "as I said… I don't like to butt in, but when I see two people in love with each other and pretending not to care then I take matters into my own hands."

Aya nodded, "amen."

"So, are you going to help me?" he asked joyfully.

"Of course," she replied gleefully.

Yosuke laughed. "Aya, why did u guys paint the ceiling pink?" he asked yielding to his own curiosity.

Aya looked at him surprised at his bizarre inquiry but laughed shortly after. "Fay likes the color pink but she will deny it if you ask her!" she replied knowing that Yosuke would somehow, sometime, use that piece of information to make Fay do whatever he wanted.

* * *

_Two days l_ _ater - Birthday Day_

"Will you marry me?"

Fay and Aya blinked. They both looked down and saw a rather young, yet creepy looking boy watching them. "Eh?" Fay said surprised.

Aya giggled, "Which one of us are you proposing to?" she asked.

The young boy pushed his glasses up and rubbed his jaw. "I was merely admiring your unique postures and confidence. I wanted to ensure that my proposal to you would not subdue it. It is rather interesting, for my calculations were actually erroneous. I was almost sure that this sad looking lady," he said, pointing at Fay, "would say yes. She looks uneasy and is rather…"

 _Sad looking?_ Fay thought annoyed.

Aya giggled.

"Yoshiro," Yukimura said, picking up the boy by his shirt from the back, "You're creeping the ladies out. We said we'll bring you if you don't make any calculations."

Aya chuckled.

Yukimura placed him aside and walked back to Aya and Fay, "Ladies, how are we tonight?" he asked bowing his head slightly in courtesy.

"Very good, thank you," Aya said cheerfully.

"Jolly," Fay muttered sarcastically.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow and then looked at Fay mischievously; "still ignoring Genichirou?" he asked taking Fay's hand and tucking it under his arm. "Excuse us Sawada-san," he said politely and walked away with Fay.

Fay followed Yukimura silently, trying to think of an excuse if he insisted for an answer to his question. _That's why I didn't want to come here,_ she thought pouting. _He is the one I fear the most._

Yukimura chuckled and stopped close to the buffet table. "I'm sorry, Fay-chan." He poured some red wine in a glass and some champagne in another. "Here," he gave Fay the glass of champagne.

"You really like to tease me," Fay mumbled, "You should go find a woman and stop bothering me."

"But, you're single, no?" he winked.

She took a sip from her champagne ignoring the comment. "By the way, where is Sanada?" she asked looking around at the full of people living room.

"I was wondering the same thing!"

Aya walked around looking at the people that had come to celebrate Sanada's birthday. She had spoken to Yagyuu and his fiancé earlier and was introduced to Yanagi Renji and his wife. _What a weird kid they have,_ she thought amused looking at the poor kid sitting on a chair looking at around and then scribbling in a notebook.

"What a creepy kid," she muttered staring at the boy, until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and a man whispering in her ear. 'Who is creepy love?' she pulled away and looked at the man who was chuckling. "Haru!" she exclaimed glaring at him.

Niou laughed and pulled her for a hug as best he could with his hand in the cast held over his chest. "Where you talking about Yoshiro?" he asked placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah…" she nodded, hugging his waist as she averted her eyes to the boy. "What is he doing?" she inquired.

"He is collecting data!" said another man.

"Data?" Aya asked and looked towards the direction of the new voice she heard. "Who are you?" she asked again before anyone could answer her previous question.

Niou chuckled as Kirihara blushed looking away. "This is Kirihara Akaya; he was my junior in school." He removed his arm from around Aya, "I need to talk to someone babe, excuse me for a bit." He left before anyone present could say something.

Kirihara coughed. "Well that's Niou-sempai!" he said and looked at Aya sheepishly, "nice to meet you Sawada-san!" he said bowing politely.

"I know you…" she said point her finger at Kirihara. "You work at Fay's department!" she smiled and bowed to the younger man. "I didn't know that you were acquainted to Gen-chan or Haru!" she laughed.

"Yeah…" Kirihara smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I was in the tennis team!" he said trying to hide his awkwardness.

Aya covered her mouth as she laughed but stopped a couple of minutes later. "Kirihara-kun I will see you around but now I have to go help Yosuke in the kitchen. Please excuse me."

Kirihara nodded and watched Aya's back as she walked away from where he was standing. _I really… really like her!_ He thought still glancing over the way she left.

* * *

_In the kitchen,_

"Yosuke, when is Sanada arriving?" Yukimura asked him when he walked into the kitchen. He noticed that Aya was there as well, talking quietly to him.

"Oh, Aya knows," Yosuke responded, looking at her, "Aya?"

Aya blinked, "eh? Why are you looking at me? You said you were going to invite him!" she said, drying a glass with a towel.

Yosuke scratched his head and watched her amused, "so are you saying that you didn't invite him?" he asked almost at the verge of breaking down in laughter.

"And I'm obviously guessing that you didn't either?" Yukimura added dryly glancing from one to another.

Aya looked at Yosuke surprised, "Sanada Yosuke, are you telling me that Gen-chan is not even invited to his own surprise birthday party?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Yosuke looked at her trying hard to act serious and then sighed, "With all that we just said then I'm guessing no." he finally burst out laughing.

"Oh my Gosh!" she yelled.

Yukimura chuckled and put his hands on Aya's shoulders to calm her down, "don't dramatize or announce it yet, I know he has no plans tonight so I'll go and get him," he said calmly.

"But it's this idiot's job!" Aya pointed at Yosuke, awarding him with a death glare.

"Don't get me started," Yosuke said regaining his posture, "Seiichi, we would appreciate it if you could go and get him," he said and put his arm around Aya. "You… will get punished at work on Monday!" he teased pinching her nose.

"Done," he said, walking out so the two could finish arguing all they wanted.

* * *

_At Sanada & Niou's apartment_

"It's your birthday, why are you at your apartment?" Yukimura asked as Sanada let him in.

Sanada rubbed his temple and sat down, "I have a headache, a severe one," he admitted, leaning on the couch.

"You have turned yourself into a hermit," Yukimura said absentmindedly, "not that you never were!" he teased as he watched his best friend and felt a bit bad, because he really did look out of it, "I can't take you out for your birthday?"

Sanada smiled – forcefully, "thank you, Seiichi, but not tonight."

Yukimura stayed quiet for little while looking at his friend knowing that there was no messing with him tonight. If he was to bring Sanada with him and let him be surprised, then Sanada would kill him, _I do not have a death wish on my list_. It was moments like this that he knew he needed to be honest. "Genichirou, I'd love to let you stay at home and bore yourself to death, but I have to take you to Yosuke's apartment."

Sanada looked at him, "excuse me?"

Yukimura cleared his throat, "All your close friends are waiting for you there for your surprise birthday party tonight."

"You're kidding?" Sanada said, sitting up straight.

Yukimura sighed, "Genichirou, does any part of my face indicate to you that I'm joking?" he asked wryly.

Sanada groaned, rubbing his face wearily. "No… Please don't do this to me. Whose stupid idea was this?" _I am so not in the mood for a party, let alone a lot of people._

Yukimura recognized the agony depicted on Sanada's face and tried to stifle a chuckle. "Apparently, it was your Aya-chan's idea?"

Sanada looked at him again surprised, "Aya? My ex-girlfriend Aya?" he asked doubting what he had just heard.

"Yup."

Sanada stood up, pacing around the room. "How did Aya know when my birthday is?" he muttered scratching the back of his head tiredly trying to make his brain function.

"Well, I assume it's because she's working with your brother now and they're living next door to each other," Yukimura answered, cheerfully.

Sanada stopped in his tracks, _eh?_ He thought as his brain blanked out. He turned and looked at Yukimura blinking like an idiot.

Yukimura got up from were he sat and walked over to his confused friend; he patted his shoulder, "Go get dressed, Genichirou. Aya worked very hard with Yosuke to make this special for you so don't ruin it for them. She even made them get you presents. Everyone is going to be there, including the woman you've been avoiding for the past few months."

Sanada didn't say anything.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

[SURPRISE]

Sanada looked wide eyed and tried hard to act as surprised as possible. He nodded to everyone and thanked them at the same time as they shook his hands. When he reached Aya, she hugged him tightly. "He told you, didn't he?" she whispered in his ear.

Sanada just smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You're me special huggable boy!" she giggled, "When I knew that it was your birthday, I had to do something to make you feel uncomfortable," she teased with a wink.

He smiled weakly and turned to the next person for him to greet. He stopped half way when he realized that it was Fay, "hey…" he said feeling the beat of his heart increasing with every second that ticked away. He saw her dressed cutely, but at the same time he realized that she looked tired.

Fay shook his hand as cold as she could act, "happy birthday, Sanada," she said looking at him and then averted her eyes.

"Thank you for coming," he said, rubbing his hair lightly. _Why is she acting like we are strangers,_ he thought, his gaze settling upon her beautiful yet cold features. He was going to say more, but was interrupted…

"Where's the birthday boy?!" Junko exclaimed loudly, holding a glass of whiskey in her hand. She spotted Sanada and trotted over to him. Flinging one arm around his shoulder, "what do you wish for, birthday boy?" she asked seductively, pushing her breasts against his arm.

Yukimura glared at Niou and moved closer towards Junko in case Sanada needed help detaching her from him. _How ridiculously lame this woman can be?_ He thought disgusted looking at the woman who was acting like a cheap whore.

Sanada pushed her away gently and tried to cough his embarrassment. He noticed that even Aya and Fay were raising their eyebrows at him. _Great,_ he sighed inwardly, _that's all I needed!_

"Let's go sit somewhere Aya," Fay said feeling as disgusted as Yukimura looking at Junko. "I can't believe how low that man fell in order to go out with the likes of her." She commented as she made her way to the back of the room.

Aya stopped in her tracks upon hearing her friend's comment. "Hey," she shouted, making Fay turn around to look at her. "You better take that back," she glared at her friend. "Haru is my friend and it's your fault he got involved with the likes of her!" she accused knowingly.

Fay stood silent for a few minutes and then smiled. "I really can't believe that you would defend him so much maybe you should have dated him in the first place!" she turned around and continued towards the chair next to one of the tables.

Aya stared surprised at Fay's back and trudged behind her only to sit next to her. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her entwined fingers. She stared at the Sanada, Junko, Yukimura trio for a bit and then took a glance at Niou.

"May I sit with you?"

Fay and Aya both turned to the sound of a male voice. "Of course," Aya smiled but Fay turned her head without saying a word. She felt a surge of pain stinging her leg and glared at her friend. "Say 'hello' don't be such a wench," Aya whispered nodding towards Yagyuu and his fiancé.

"Hello," she smiled turning her attention towards Yagyuu's fiancé. "Please jo…" she started but was distracted by the scene playing in front of her.

"Aww, come on, are we shy?" Junko said, rubbing his arm sensually.

Sanada pushed her away none too gently, "I think we're fine," he said, walking towards Niou. "If you don't throw her out I will," he whispered in a dangerous tone of voice. Kirihara who was standing next to Niou actually shivered.

Junko sulked for less than a minute but then started to dance provocatively to the music that was playing in the background. Fay went to the kitchen before Junko started dancing and was sitting on a stool leaning her upper body over the counter.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" Aya asked Fay, walking towards her friend as she entered the kitchen.

Fay looked up and smiled, "I have a headache to be honest," she admitted, "and I'm trying not to show my discomfort around that woman. She is an annoying… ARGH."

"Bitch is the word," Aya muttered, "Disgusting how she threw herself at Gen-chan." She shook her head playing with Fay's hair. "You should see the way she is dancing now!"

"Meh," Fay muttered, leaning her chin on the cold hard surface of the counter.

Aya looked at her friend and felt there was more to Fay being here than Junko, "is it hard being around him?" she asked without hesitation.

Fay smiled, leaning her head towards Aya's fingers. "As much as I'd love to tell you 'no' and prove you wrong, I'm going to say yes, it's harder than I thought." She admitted sighing deeply. _It's so hard to see him and not being able to touch him._

Aya wanted to say something, but stopped when Yukimura walked in, "can one of you please throw that woman out?! She's putting on a strip show."

Aya and Fay gasped. "Where's Haru?" Aya demanded, "Why is he not saying anything?" she asked walking to the door peeking out. "Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed shocked.

Yukimura sighed, "He doesn't care. Look, I'd do it myself but I'll end up punching her and I don't hit women, plus, you're one of the hosts so do something." He looked at Fay and pulled her by the hand in order to follow him.

They all walked out of the kitchen and sat in their previous seats next to Yagyuu. "I can't even look at her," Aya said looking around trying to find Yoshiro. "I hope the little creepy kid isn't watching," she muttered.

"I will put an end to this charade," Yagyuu said, as he was about to from his chair; he stopped midway when he heard a loud thud and looked to his side.

Fay had slapped her hand on the table, glaring over at the scene that was unfolding itself in front of her eyes. "What the f*** does she think she is doing?" she hissed and got up from her chair. She walked over to Sanada who was shocked by Junko's audacity as she rubbed her behind on him.

When Fay reached them she grabbed Junko's arm and pulled her away from Sanada. She started walking towards the door and she threw Junko out of the apartment. She closed the door behind her and glared at the indecent woman. "What the hell are you trying to pull off here?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm only having fun dear," Junko responded amused as she combed her hair. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?" she asked eyeing Fay.

"Being or acting like a bitch isn't fun and you better watch the way you address me. I'm not your friend," Fay retorted to Junko's provocative attitude. "Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out off and leave as alone."

Junko laughed and leaned on the wall facing Fay. "I believe the rumors I heard about you don't do you justice," she said crossing her arms. "My boy said you were feisty, but I always thought he was exaggerating."

Fay eyed her carefully, _boy? Is she referring to Niou?_ She thought while trying to judge how to answer back _, how insulting!_ "I guess it takes one to know one!" she said smiling smugly. "Two bitches in the same circle is always bad news, so you better back off!" she threatened narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I must admit that I'm very amused at the moment," she laughed, "but I have no intention to leave my boy." She straightened herself and looked Fay right in the eyes. "I can do anything I want with him, and you can't stop me. You lost that right the minute you dumped him!"

Fay shifted her weight from one leg to the other to better look at the woman who was so smugly toying with her. "I do not care about Niou anymore but because he is my best friend's friend, I advise you to get out of his life or else there will be consequences." She threatened calmly with a smile gracing her lips.

Junko actually took a step back. "As long as I stay away from your new boy you have no right to intervene in my life," she said referring to Sanada.

"You don't get it do you?" Fay said walking towards the door. She knocked and Aya opened. "Sweetie, fetch me her stuff." She said to her best friend. She waited until Aya returned and took Junko's jacket and purse from her friend's hands. "Here," she said throwing everything she held at its owner. "Better leave before I re-arrange your ugly face. No one threatens me or dictates to me what I will do or say."

Junko picked her stuff and looked at Fay stuned.

"I don't care what Niou thinks of me but I will never let a bitch like get her filthy hands all over him. The ONLY bitch that has the RIGHT to be around him is ME." She smiled coldly walking towards Junko. "Did I make myself clear, my dear?" she said sarcastically.

Junko said nothing; she just turned around and left, walking to the elevator.

Fay laughed and touched her cheeks that were on flames. _That felt really good,_ she thought trying to fight the heat she was feeling before she entered Yosuke's apartment. _I really miss my bitchy personality!_ She smiled walking to the door.

"Can I presume you're my bitch to?"

Fay froze with her hand almost touching the surface of the door as she was ready to knock. _What the…?_ She turned around and saw Yukimura smiling mischievously. "You have a knack for being in wrong place at the wrong time," she sighed slumping feeling the weight of his gaze on her back.

Yukimura chuckled. "I'm fan of cat-fights but I do enjoy watching my bitch winning conversation-fights just as well." He laughed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Seiichi, if you weren't a good friend of everyone I would hit you so hard you'd definitely forget your name." she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. "Where the hell were you anyway?" she asked.

"I went to get something from my car," he said with a smile that made Fay shiver. "As for the beating, I wouldn't mind being spanked once in a while from my bitch." He winked and entered the apartment as the door opened before he finished his sentence.

* * *

As the party progressed Fay and Aya mingled with the people invited. Aya danced with Akaya and Niou most of the night, while Fay had a very interesting conversation with Yagyuu's fiancé. Time had flown away and thus only a few people had remained at Yosuke's apartment.

"Okay… since it's only us who are left…" Yosuke said filling his glass with some more wine. "I think Genichirou should open his presents."

The people present clapped their hands in approval so Yosuke brought the gifts in the living room.

"Do we have to do this?" Sanada asked feeling embarrassed that he had to open his gifts in the presence of other especially his brother's. _I'm so screwed if I get anything weird,_ he sighed inwardly.

Yosuke came back after a few minutes with five gift-bags in his hand. "Okay… I only brought our gifts!" he placed the bags in front of his younger brother with a grinned. "Here you go Gen-chan…" he winked and passed him a black bag with red ribbon on it. "I believe this is Fay's!"

Fay looked over at Sanada and smiled before quickly looking away.

"I wonder what you got him!" Yukimura whispered teasingly.

Fay chuckled and whispered back. "Just a pair of pj's!" she took a sip from her drink not looking at Sanada opening his gift.

"Hmm… I like how you call that pj's Fay!" Yukimura tried hard not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"What…? They are perfectly nooooooooooooo…" Fay froze. "Oh my Gosh!" she whispered with her eyes wide while she stared at Sanada holding out the slutty lingerie that she had bought. _Now is a good_ _time for the earth to swallow me!_

Sanada was holding the hanger with the lingerie on it staring shocked at the item. He could feel his cheeks heat up realizing he was blushing. _I… I… Wha…_ his mind couldn't even process any thoughts.

Everyone in the room was shocked except for Yosuke and Yukimura, who were laughing their heads off. "I must admit that…" Niou whispered in Aya's ear but stopped when he couldn't find the words to continue.

Aya turned and looked at Fay. "Fay?"

"Well…" Fay began getting up from the couch she was sitting. "…I believe I mixed the gifts up," she laughed nervously. "You see…" she walked closer to Sanada who was still staring at the lingerie. "…I got this for Aya!"

"WHAT?" Aya screeched.

"So…" Fay completely ignored Aya's outburst and took the lingerie from Sanada's hand. "I will give this to its owner and go get you your gift…" she smiled and threw the hanger at Aya. "Okay?" she nodded without waiting for a response and left the room hurriedly. _That did not happen!?_

Aya jolted from her seat and run after Fay. "Wait a minute…" she entered their apartment behind her friend and followed her to her room. "What the hell is this? Some sick joke?" Aya asked still shocked about everything.

Fay turned around and looked at her friend with an apologetic look on her face. "No… it was supposed to be funny," she explained quickly. "I wanted to shock you by buying something really slutty that you would never wear only to see the expression on your face," she laughed nervously.

"I don't believe you Mishima Fay…" Aya shouted furious. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"I am sorry…" Fay said and picked the black bag with the pink ribbon. "How was I supposed to know they would put a pink ribbon for a guy!" she defended herself. "Besides…" she started laughing. "Did you see Genichirou's expression? I think he was blushing!"

Aya laughed too at that throwing the lingerie on Fay's bed. "I guess that was priceless no?" she hugged Fay still laughing. "I will kill you if anything like that crosses your mind again." She pulled away and dried her tears. "Now… let's go back and give Gen-chan your gift!"

They returned to the room and found Yosuke grinning. "If the previous gift was for Aya, then is this lace flyaway babydoll, Genichirou's?"

Fay froze in her place while Aya grinned.

Sanada went even redder while everyone else burst out laughing.

Fay snatched it from Yosuke's hands, "Give me that," she snapped, stuffing it in the bag. "These are…" she started, then stopped when she was about to say 'mine'. 'Never mind," she muttered. "Sanada, this is yours," she said, placing the right bag in front of him. "I'm sorry for all this."

Sanada looked at the bag, _I'm almost afraid to open it._

"So who is the babydoll for?" Yosuke asked curiously.

"YOSUKE!" Fay and Aya snapped.

He chuckled and went to pour another drink.

Aya sat next to Sanada and grinned, "Don't worry, we made sure that it's the right gift," she teased.

Sanada's blush had finally subdued, he opened it and pulled out the pajamas. He looked them over and noticed the brand. He was actually impressed, "they look very comfortable," he remarked.

"Damn, you got him a CK PJ?" Aya whispered.

Yukimura coughed.

Fay glared at him.

Sanada looked at her and smiled, "Thank you, Fay."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. In a few seconds, she looked away, feeling her heart skip a beat. She excused herself and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

Niou plopped on the couch next to Aya and exhaled tiredly. _I am exhausted…_ he thought rubbing his face with his free hand. He looked to his left and smiled. "You're at a party, should you be reading a magazine?" he asked picking a packet of cigarettes from the table.

Aya flipped another page boringly. "I am tired and bored at the moment, besides no one is around," she said lifting her eyes from the magazine to Niou who was fighting to light a cigarette. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replied with cigarette in his mouth. "I'm trying to light the damn thing." The cigarette fell from his mouth and he swore loudly.

"Hey, watch your manners when you're in the company of a woman." Aya scolded half seriously. "Stop it Haru," she said taking the cigarette away from him. "It's not good for your health."

Niou laughed with Aya's last sentence. "That is not the only thing bad for my health Aya!" he winked. "I'm tired!" he whispered and leaned his body to lie on the couch. _I'm emotionally drained_ ; he thought as he rested his head on Aya's lap.

Aya closed the magazine and placed it on the side table next to the couch they were sitting. "Haru, why do you date her?" she asked caressing his soft hair with her fingers.

"Because she doesn't care," he answered with his eyes closed. He folded his hands on his chest as best he could and enjoyed the feel of Aya's fingers through his hair.

"Eh?" she said, stopping.

"Don't stop," he whispered and then opened his eyes to look into her green ones. "It's easier for me to date someone who doesn't care. I can't be bothered with emotional and useless drama anymore. Junko is a selfish woman who only cares about herself."

Aya frowned upon hearing his reason, "and what do you get out of this relationship Haru? Sexual satisfaction?" she asked feeling a bit disappointed. "I thought you were better than other men."

"Hey," he started by stopped when he realized he had nothing smart to retort unlike his usual behavior. "I'm just tired of always hoping and getting nothing in return," he muttered closing his eyes.

"I know how you feel," Aya whispered softly averting her eyes towards the kitchen. "Anyway, you should just dump her!" she pulled her tongue out to lighten up the conversation.

Niou smiled and took a peek at Aya who was once again distracted. "Have you found someone to replace Genichirou?" he asked making her turn her focus on him. "Not answering my question?" he teased.

Aya's stomach filled with butterflies the moment she saw that teasing grin on Niou's face and a small blush made its way on her cheeks. "Umm… No, I haven't! I wasn't looking to be honest," she said with a smile to hide her nervousness. _What's going on? Why am I feeling so flustered all of a sudden?_ She thought still caressing his hair.

"You really don't need to look around Aya… I'm sure there are tons of men who would throw themselves at your feet!" Niou said as his grin grew. "I know one person who is heads over heels for you!"

"Bullocks Haru! I don't believe you and this is something I don't want to discuss with you!" Aya said as her blush deepened.

Niou looked a bit startled by her reaction but said nothing; instead he looked carefully at her as she was looking away from him. _Hmm… I wonder if…_ he thought lifting his hand to touch her cheek with his finger.

Aya jumped at the feel of his finger on her skin and looked at him surprised. "Wha… what do you want now Haru?" she asked looking down at him.

"Are you drunk?" Niou asked ignoring what Aya had asked. "I thought you didn't drink Aya-chan," he smiled and traced a line from her cheek to her nose with the tip off his finger. "The redness of your face makes you even cuter…" he stopped and looked straight into her eyes.

SILENCE

Niou jolted from where he laid and Aya looked away. _That's new…_ he thought feeling his heart thumping in his chest. _Am I…? Nooooo…_ he thought rubbing his hair as he stood up from the couch. He turned and looked at Aya who was looking away still blushing furiously _. Nooooo… It's just my Aya-chan… I was emotional, that's all…_

* * *

 _I feel so awkward being around him,_ Fay thought as she sat by the glass door in the kitchen gazing outside at the scenery that was displaying in front her. _What a nice view…_ she opened the door slowly and walked outside to the large balcony. "Beautiful view," she muttered placing her hands on the iron railing.

"I agree."

Fay froze when she heard the deep voice of the man she was thinking about a few moments ago. She turned around hesitantly and looked at the man who was leaning against the doorframe watching her. "Sanada," she said softly with a small smile making its way on her lips.

"Why are you here, alone?" Sanada asked placing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Fay looked away and returned her gaze to the city that was glowing with the evening lights of the streets and shops. "I just needed some air," she replied, "what are you doing out here Sanada?" she asked in return without looking at him.

Sanada straightened himself and walked up to Fay. He stood close to her gazing at the vast colors of the city. "I missed you," he said calmly.

"That really wasn't the answer I was expecting," Fay commented feeling her cheeks heat up.

Sanada turned and looked at Fay. _She is so beautiful…_ he thought lifting one hand and touched her hair lightly. "I can't pretend not to love you Fay," he whispered leaning closer to her ear, "because I do!" he placed his hand on the back of her neck and turned her head around so he could look at her face.

Fay trembled feeling his fingers play with her hair. _No… Don't say these words_ , she thought tensing at the familiar closeness she had missed so much. "Sana…" she felt her head turn not by its own volition.

Sanada leaned closer to Fay lifting her head a bit. _I want to feel…_ he thought closing his eyes when his lips touched hers in a very tender kiss.

Fay let Sanada touch her lips. She didn't want to move away. She wanted to feel the contact, to savor this moment. She leaned into his body and raised her hand to cup his jaw just beneath the cheek. She let her hand trail to the back of his head and pulled him into the kiss they shared. She felt her body being pulled closer to his, as butterflies danced wildly in the pit of her stomach.

Sanada's heartbeat was increasing rapidly; he opened his eyes to look at her and circled one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. With his other hand he placed Fay's head in his arms.

 _Oh… This is not happening…_ Fay pulled away from Sanada blushing as she felt the beat of heart increase drumming a very familiar tune; the "love tune" as Aya liked to call it. "Don't…" she uttered, "don't do this… we agreed not to…" she started but was cut off.

"We did not agree Fay; you demanded I leave you alone." Sanada took a step closer as she took a step backwards. "Listen to me…"

Fay shook her head. "No, Genichirou… it wasn't meant to be…" she crossed her arms looking away. _It wasn't meant to be… right?_

Sanada scratched the back of his head in frustration. "I seriously don't see any reason why you would think that it wasn't meant to be?" he asked trying to understand what she was thinking. "I really can't understand why you're hesitating? You always kiss me back," he continued calmly.

"I'm not hesitating…" she replied looking at him straight in the eyes. "I decided long ago that nothing will ever happen between us in atonement for what I did to my best friend," she said passionately. "I'm sorry that it didn't work out but that's just how it is. And… If I kissed you back now… It's because… I don't know…"

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked upon hearing her lame excuse. "Are you even listening to yourself?" He shook his head and rubbed his hair trying to ease the building anger rising inside him. "God damn it Fay, I love you, what else to do you want from me to prove to you that I'm being honest?"

Fay shook her head saying nothing.

Sanada stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to keep his cool and not strangle her. "I'm seriously starting to believe that you used my feelings as an excuse to breakup with Masaharu."

 _WHAT?_ Fay's head jolted up in shock. "What did you say?" she asked still shocked.

"I'm sorry but I can't find any other possible explanation for your rejection," he replied with a serious tone in his voice. "I will leave you to your thoughts," he turned to leave, "but remember this Fay, this was my last attempt to convey my feelings to you… if you really love me …" he paused for a second, "then you will have to take the step forward next time." He walked away without saying another word.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"I mean seriously, what do you want the man to do?!" Atobe exclaimed, walking around the room. "He keeps telling you that he loves you and you keep pushing him away."

Fay stayed quiet on the couch. She sat there, hugging her knees and trying to calm her nerves down.

Atobe walked over to her and leaned down to stare into her face, "you pushed him to his limits," he said quietly. "It's these psychotic acts that you women pull that drives us men crazy." He said, making Fay glare at him.

"You're obviously in love with him." He rolled his eyes, "and when he confesses his undying love to you; what do you do? Reject him,' he muttered, shaking his head. ''And now... My head hurts," he stated, sitting on the couch next to her.

Fay still hugged her knees tighter in annoyance at Atobe's comment, "so you agree that what I said was stupid?"

"Really, ?! YOU THINK?!" he said sarcastically, looking up at her suddenly.

Fay glared at him, "what did you want me to say?!" she snapped.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, THAT'S WHAT! YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

"Don't call me stupid! ARGH! This is not what I had planned," she shrieked annoyed, shaking her head in frustration. "That's why I said I didn't want to go?! This is what happens when you put me and him in the same room."

Atobe glared back at her and hit her head lightly, "Idiot," he whispered, "Just call him and say that you do love him..."

Fay hesitated, "I can't," she said quietly.

Atobe turned his head around fast to look at her, "excuse me?" he asked, unsure if what he heard was correct.

 _If you really love me... then you will have to take the next step_. Fay remembered his words clearly and felt sad. D _id he have to say it so confidently?!_

"Fay?"

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms, "he told me something that pissed me off! He can drop dead for all I care."

"You're being spoilt," he said.

"He told me that if I really did love him then I'll have to take the first step after him because he won't anymore!"

Atobe's eyes widened, 'seriously? He said that?" he asked, trying not to laugh. _Way to go Sanada Genichirou_ , he laughed inwardly.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Fay said without looking at Atobe; she was certain that he agreed with the way Sanada reacted and responded to her.

* * *

"Well?"

Aya studied the blueprint in front of Yosuke and rubbed her chin, "I don't know... There's something off about this sketch," she admitted. "It looks a rather plain and gives me the feeling I am looking at a box instead of a building."

"Good answer," he answered, pulling the blueprint to his side of the table. "Let me show you the most important aspect of a building."

"Good answer?" she asked, puzzled and leaned forward to see what Yosuke was sketching. _What is he doing?_ She thought as Yosuke picked his pencil and drew some stuff around. Looks like... Yosuke finished and showed the new sketch.

Aya looked at it curiously, "you drew windows," she remarked, "oh... To draw in the sun; since this is an open area, the sun's effect will make it look awesome."

"Awesome isn't the exact word I would use but yes, that's exactly the point of windows on a building." He smiled at her, "and you passed the test."

Aya pushed her tongue at him, "you seriously underestimate me at times," she said playfully.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "No, I'm just curious about how you would react to my drawings." He looked back at something, suddenly turning serious, "I don't hire people I underestimate."

Aya smiled, "that really sounded like Fay !"

"Do not compare me with her. Your friend is a slave driver," Yosuke admitted slouching on his chair. "That girl causes so much drama in her life," he sighed.

"Slave driver?" laughed ignoring the last comment. "Well, she is a perfectionist when it comes to work, but she totally sucks with men!" she sat on her chair and played with her phone for a bit and than looked up at Yosuke who was looking at her. "Do I want to know what you are thinking about?"

"Nope!" he answered crossing his hands behind his head. "Let's change subject now!"

* * *

"How come we're having lunch today?' Kirihara asked Yuuta and , "and in Fay-San''s office."

Fay looked up at him wryly from her salad, "you mean bonding?" she asked sarcastically. _Is this even right?_ She thought munching on her salad. _I am in such a bad mood today!_ She sighed inwardly and pushed her plate away. "I am full."

Kirihara blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "well, all we three do is fight so I was a bit curious," he admitted.

Yuuta sipped his drink not caring.

Fay sighed and looked at Kirihara, "We're a team, so we need to show the world that. Besides it's a nice change once in a while to have a decent quiet lunch." She picked up her phone and looked at her messages. _Nothing_... she placed in on the table again.

'Even if we fight?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes," Yuuta answered, "if people see us fighting all the time, then they will take advantage of the situation."

Fay nodded. "Not only that, but they won't think much of us. Anyway, a healthy relationship has its ups and downs, that's exactly the situation with us!"

Kirihara thought about it while he continued digging into his fries. After a few minutes, he remembered something else, 'Oh... Fay-san, erm... Can I ask about your best friend, ?"

"No," Fay answered automatically flipping her phone open again.

"But, she's extremely cute and I..."

Yuuta laughed, "Forget it, Akaya. That woman is way out of your league." He patted his colleague on the shoulder.

Fay looked amused at the younger man who was frowning, obviously not happy about the outcome of his request, "and do you seriously want to start hitting on one of your senpais' ex? That's suicide," she said, chuckling.

He sighed, but I want to learn more about her! "I never said I was going to start hitting on her. I only want to know a few things about her." He got up and left the office.

"Will he be okay?" Fay asked looking at Yuuta.

"Yep!"

* * *

 _I've been talking to myself all morning, I'm seriously losing it_ , Sanada thought, rubbing his temples on his desk. "But it's her own fault! Stupid woman!" he muttered, "She's always confused!" he banged his head on the desk and kept it there. _I haven't slept all day out of guilt! Damn it, why do I always lose control when I am around her?_ He sighed. _She really drives me crazy!_

'Are you... Are you talking to yourself?"

Sanada looked up and found Niou staring at him in amused shock. "Can I help you?" Sanada asked annoyed at being caught.

Niou leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms, "were you talking to yourself?"

Sanada looked at him grimly, stood up and walked towards him, "tell me something, Masaharu, how the hell did you keep your sanity with that woman?!" he asked feeling exhausted from all the self-accusing dialogue with his inner self.

Niou laughed out loud and then patted Sanada on his shoulder. "Luck, my friend, you'll need all the luck and patience you possess."

Sanada scowled leaving the room "I am going to get a coffee."

_If you really love me... then you will have to take the next step._

_Whatever possessed me to say such a thing?_ Sanada thought wearily, rubbing his face. _I'm not sure who was the one who was shocked more? Me? Or her for making her hear such a thing?_ He poured some black coffee in his mug and took a sip.

He walked back to his office and he took a peak at Niou´s office from the open door. He wasn't in the mood to be alone so he wanted some company and the only one available at the moment was "Masaharu do you have a few minutes available?"

Niou looked up at his friend and gestured for him to sit. "You want to talk to Dr. Love don't you?" he teased.

Sanada got up from the chair again. "Forget it,"

"Okay okay. I was joking." Niou laughed and gestured again to Sanada to sit back in the chair. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked untying his necktie.

"Nothing really. I'm in a bad mood and I want something to do to keep my mind occupied." Sanada answered sincerely.

"I see. So, what happened this time with Miss uptight?" Niou asked ignoring what Sanada just said.

* * *

"So did you ever wear the gift Fay got you at Genichirou's birthday?" Yosuke asked innocently.

[Smack]

"Oy!" he said, rubbing his head. "I'm not allowed to ask?" he demanded, annoyed.

"Of course not!" Aya hissed, feeling her cheeks go red. "I don't share underwear stories with anyone!"

He rolled his eyes, picking up the pencil that he dropped when smacked him. 'Like, whatever... it's a normal question that perks my curiosity."

Aya glared at him.

Yosuke resumed to his drawing when he looked at again who was busy sketching, "tell me something on a serious note... How is she?"

"Sulking." She busied herself shading an area with a colored pencil.

"Oh?"

Aya glanced at him, still coloring; "come on, you should know better than that. She not only threw Haru's girl out, but your brother was there to witness it."

Yosuke rolled his chair next to , "I know, I was there!" he said and pointed something on the paper, "you missed a spot." He grinned.

"Are you sure you're Gennichirou´s brother?" Aya asked coloring the spot she had missed. "Anyway, those two have issues I can't even be bothered with them anymore." She sighed.

"True and true."

Aya looked sideways, "could you behave like a grownup if you want to have a decent conversation?" she asked leaving the pencil on the desk. "All I want to know is what they talked about when they where left alone."

"Why?" Yosuke asked curiously.

"Is your brother acting okay? Because Fay is always sulking and talking to her self and that started after the party."

Yosuke lay his head on the desk sighing. "I don't live with my brother so I don't know if he acts different now but I do remember that he hung up on me the other day for no reason."

"I see... Well, I do hope they resolve things soon because they are driving me crazy!" Aya smiled and pushed Yosuke away from her desk. "Let me work now!"

* * *

"Oh, so that was final?" Yagyuu asked Niou on the phone.

Niou looked outside the window of his office and exhaled, "I guess," he admitted.

"And you don't feel anything?"

Niou shrugged, "not really," I guess he was right; I was seriously wasting my time with Junko. "Actually I feel like a weight was lifted off my back." He leaned in his chair crossing his feet on the desk.

Yagyuu chuckled. "It was about time you sorted that out. I seriously wonder what you saw in that annoying woman?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Let's not get into that now. Besides I am free again and there are lots of ladies out there for me, so..."

Yagyuu sighed.

"What now?" Niou asked feeling as if his friend did not approve of his style of life. "You want me to take a sabbatical from women!" he said, sarcasm obvious in his tone.

"I didn't say that Masaharu, but you do have the worst taste in women. Why don't you take the time to find someone that would suit you more." Yagyuu explained patiently. "You always jump from relationship to relationship, don't you get tired of that lifestyle? When was the last time a woman appreciated being in your company?"

Niou didn't say anything to what Yagyuu was saying, because he knew it was true.

Yagyuu paused for a moment too waiting for his friend to react at something but nothing was heard. "Masaharu, when was the last time you had fun with a woman? And I don't mean sex necessarily."

"I don't know," Niou answered honestly. "I guess Ayanonly enjoys my company and of course I love to hang out with her." He leaned a bit more into his chair to make himself more comfortable.

"That should tell you enough!" Yagyuu said seriously trying to finish going through some documents while he was on the phone with Niou.

Niou sighed. "You like Aya, don't you? Its obvious Hiroshi because you have never hinted anything about any other women before." He chuckled.

Yagyuu paused for a moment. "Well, she is a nice person and she treats you nice. She is the only one that sees you for who you are, so why wouldn't I want her to be a possible girlfriend for you?" he asked closing the file he was working on.

"Well, Aya is a friend so that's out of the question."

* * *

_La Boheme restaurant, Shinjuku Gyoen-mae_

"Vodka please," Sanada ordered at the bar. "You don't look good, Genichirou,"

Sanada looked at him grimly as he pulled a chair and sat next to Yukimura at the bar, "I'm just tired," he lied. He looked around the restaurant, " its crowed today!" he mumbled as he waited for his drink.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you're fine?" he asked taking a sip from his own drink as they both waited for a table to eat.

"Yes," Sanada replied twirling his glass before he downed the liquor.

"Geninchirou, you're not fine. Not when you order Vodka at your lunch-break," Yukimura pointed out. "Should I dare guess what's troubling you?"

Sanada looked at him wryly and then sighed, making his head drop onto the bar. "I think I messed up," he admitted. "I totally screwed... and damn it, she drives me crazy! Confused and selfish woman."

Yukimura looked surprised, "Fay ?"

Sanada groaned pushing the empty glassaway from him. "One more," he ordered, looking at the bartender. "You mean what she did to me," he muttered.

"What did she do?" Yukimura asked looking at his friend gulping down his second glass of vodka. Sanada requested a third glass, "I believe you had enough Genichirou!" he said and paid for the drinks before pulling Sanada away from the bar. "I seriously don't understand you two. You love each other but don't want to be together," he sighed.

Sanada sat at the appointed table and picked up the menu. He skimmed through it quickly, "I do want to be with her, but she is the one that is hesitating for god knows what reason." He closed the menu and left on the side, he looked straight into his friends eyes, "I told her flatly that I will not bother her anymore, if she wants to be with me she is the one to take the first step."

Yukimura stared blankly listening carefully at his friend's explanation. He lowered his head down almost reaching the table.

"Seiichi, are you alright?" Sanada inquired puzzled over his friend reaction.

Yukimura started laughing loud. "You actually told her that?" he asked laughing hysterically ignoring Sanada´s question. "I can't believe you said that to her!" he continued still laughing his heart out.

Sanada frowned and glared at Yukimura. "Its not funny Seiichi, I had enough of her confusion and her hesitation. I mean it!" he said sighing while Yukimura was still laughing.

"I can't even imagine you saying such a thing to her," Yukimura coughed trying hard to maintain a serious facade. "You know you won't hold much on that statement!"

Sanada´s frown deepened knowing that what his friend was telling him was true.

* * *

"You heard what?!" Aya exclaimed, as she cut the vegetables while Yosuke stirred the mushrooms in the frying pot. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

'Because we were working and you said not to bother you anymore with gossip," Yosuke answered playing with the spoon, "what an idiot my brother is," he muttered, "I can't believe that he told Fay that?" he took the pot of the fire.

Aya turned around and glared at him, "do you seriously blame him? Don't you think that 's played enough with his head?" she sighed turning around again to finish her chore. "I mean, seriously, what else does that girl want so she could be with him?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your best friend's side?" Yosuke asked, picking up another pot.

Aya looked at him, "There are no sides here. I don't understand her behavior. She's being stubborn and stupid. She keeps saying redemption!" she moved from the counter to the sink and rinsed the vegetables. "She will lose your brother from her own stupidity!" Aya sighed placing her hands on the side of sink. "I know I reacted like an idiot when I found out about them, I wish I hadn't. I do want them to be together and I am being completely honest with you. Yosuke." She turned and looked at him.

Yosuke pulled another plate from the cupboard and placed it on the counter, "Aya, your best friend is staying away from the man she loves because she feels guilty about you. Have you ever shown her that you didn't give a damn about Genichirou?"

"I have told her a million times that I want them to be together!" said, still leaning against the sink. "I don't know what else to do to get through to her. I considered getting a boyfriend but she would feel even guiltier if I had done something like that."

"Oh, she's being stupid then," he muttered, picking up the salt shaker, "Seriously, I don't blame Genichirou then, no wonder he's going crazy." He looked at with a grin, "ready to eat partner?"

 _Welcome to my world_ , Ayanthought smiling back at Yosuke.. "Yep!" she nodded picking up the food. "Anyway, I will talk to her again and we'll see what happens."

Yosuke nodded, "Good, we have to figure out a way to get them together." He said sitting in his chair opposite . "What?" he asked when he noticed she was staring at him intensely.

"There is no way we are interfering with their relationship, I only said I would talk to Fay, so don't get too excited about nothing." She answered automatically.

"Oh, come on , you know they need our help too..."

"NO!" said annoyed. "Don't you dare get any ideas in that head of yours!" she threatened glaring at him. "Leave them alone, we have already given them enough trouble."

Yosuke lower his head. "Okay okay."

* * *

_At Oshitari's home_

"Oh my god!" Aya squealed, "You're so fat?!" she said, hugging Arisa.

Oshitari smacked his forehead.

"Yuushi, from all people to show me love and consideration; you just had to bring Aya for a visit..." Arisa said sarcastically.

"Hey..." Aya complained.

Arisa looked at her, "yes, I'm fat. Do you have to tell me that to my face? I see it every day in the mirror! My clothes don't fit. My face looks..."

"Arisa," Oshitari interrupted.

"That's true," Aya said, making Arisa and Oshitari look shocked at her, "However... It's all worth it, no?"

Arisa blinked, not comprehending what she said, but then smiled and patted her tummy, "Indeed it is."

"You give all that fat you earned to that brat of yours," said delightfully, making Arisa laugh.

Oshitari looked at grimly at them; I so don't want a fat baby...

* * *

_At Yukimura's apartment_

"At least you're sober now," Yukimura told Sanada as his friend held onto his head on the couch. "So, are you still firm on your decision?" he asked leaning in the armchair he was sitting.

"I wasn't drunk," Sanada stated, "and yes, I am firm on that!" he said grimly. "Would you get me an aspirin or something? I have a terrible headache," he groaned annoyed.

Yukimura laughed as he got up to fetch his friend some medicine for his migraine. "You're such a lousy drinker Genichirou," he mused handing him a glass of water with the pill. "By the way, how is Masaharu these days?"

Sanada gulped down the water, "he is doing alright I suppose, he was in a good mood today!" he sighed and lied down on the couch again. "I believe he broke up with that woman."

"That's good," Yukimura said with a smile. "he really should find a nice girl to settle down."

"Yeah, well its Masaharu we are talking about Seiichi, he only dates easy women." Sanada respond grimly. "It's as if he has a label on his forehead that invites troublesome women," he sighed.

Yukimura laughed. "You are so right Genichirou, he has a tendency to date wild women, just like Fay!" he said placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"What do you mean by wild?" Sanada coughed.

"Well, I was only hinting the obvious Genichirou. I wonder how Fay's true personality will react to your statement." Yukimura explained. "By nature that woman is spoiled, wild and dominating, but for the past few months its as if she is someone else." He leaned his head back to rest in the armchairs back. "I might not know her as well as her friend does but from what I have experienced is that right now her true self is in a dormant state."

Sanada looked at Yukimura puzzled. "What the hell are you mumbling about?" he asked laying his head back on the pillow.

Yukimura's lips formed a grin as his eyes were focused on Sanada. _I think he will be in big trouble from now on_ , he thought. "So do you want to talk about her a bit more?" Yukimura asked teasingly.

"No," Sanada answered stiffly.

* * *

_At the office,_

"You look like shit," Niou commented, looking at Sanada as he walked in the apartment. "Not to mention you ditched work and are very late!"

Sanada just grunted.

"I see. Bad mood huh? Maybe some gossip would cheer you up, no?" Niou said, getting into the passenger seat of Sanada's car.

Sanada didn't look the least bit interested as he drove off.

Niou ignored his 'uninterested' look, "apparently, one of your youngsters has taken a liking to your ex-girlfriend."

Sanada now looked inquisitively at him, "what?"

"Akaya is obsessed with Aya , it's not even a crush. The boy is genuinely infatuated with her," Niou said with a chuckle. "To the point where he was worried that you'd get upset if he made a move on her when he found out that she was your ex...'

"Who cares what he thinks?" he muttered.

Niou turned his head to look at Sanada, "You're way grumpier than usual, whats the matter? Did Yukimura annoy you again?" he asked in a serious maner.

"Not in the mood." Sanada answered indiferent.

 _Something is seriously bothering him,_ Niou thought looking outside the window. "You know, that's exactly the way I used to feel around . She always frustrated me to the point that I wanted to hit her."

Sanada looked at Niou from the corner of his eye. "How did you cope with her?" he asked suddenly.

Niou smiled, "we were always fighting Genichirou. You know that, I never coped with her personality, but around you she is different," he sighed. "You, she really loves and what annoys her is that you dated Aya first."

"Well, that is something that can't change, is it?"

"I know!" Niou whispered.

* * *

_At the girls apartment_

Fay blinked...

Aya grinned...

Fay felt her cheeks heat up and she jumped up from the sofa, 'absolutely not!"

Aya jumped up with her, "why freaking not!? He loves you and so do you? Why can't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask him out yourself?" she argued back.

"Because..." Fay hesitated. _I don't want to get in to my wild self again_ , she thought.

"Because what?" Yosuke asked, walking in with a grin, "hello, ladies. I let myself in." he stood by the doorframe, "What's up?" he asked looking at both girls.

"Nothing," Fay muttered, annoyed.

Aya stayed quiet for a second, but decided to tell him. "I was just telling her that she needs to ask your brother out." She sat back on the couch. "I'm not interfering so don't say anything." She pointed her finger at Yosuke. "It's just a friendly advise."

"Aya?!" gasped.

Aya smirked, "don't Aya me! I think you're being stubborn not mention that you are acting like a spoilt brat." She pulled her tongue out.

"True about the stubbornness," Yosuke agreed, "but I don't agree with asking him out," He said as he ploped on the sofa next to .

"Oy! You're supposed to be on my side," Aya pointed out annoyed flicking him on the arm.

Fay grinned triumphantly.

'I am on your side," Yosuke told , moving to hug her. "I just don't think that approach would work on him."

Aya raised an eyebrow, "then..."

Fay scowled.

Yosuke looked at Fay straight in the eyes, "the only way to get Genichirou now is to seduce him. Direct approach is the best way."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Two weeks later, Shibuya_

"My God. Fay. You're pissing me off, it's surprising how stubborn you're being about this?!" Aya snapped as she snatched the black evening dress from Fay's hands.

Fay took the dress back and put it back on the rack, "I will absolutely not ask Sanada out," she said in a huff, picking out another dress, "how's this?" she asked, showing her the blue tube dress.

"Its hideous," Aya answered, looking at something else. "Seriously, why don't you? We're in the 21st century! It's not degrading to do so." She showed another dress at her friend who rolled her eyes in respond.

"I. Will. Not. I…" she said, shaking at the thought, "why did he have to be so mean about it?!" she exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist. "He sounded so confident… Smug bastard!"

Aya rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Fay's head, "Are you trying to tell me that you're too proud to ask him out?!"

"You weren't there!" Fay snapped, as she took a yellow dress and looked at it. She walked into the dressing room followed by Aya and started undressing.

Aya sat on the chair while Fay was trying on the dress and smiled. "You're being a brat. You're used to attention and now you don't have it. The tables have turned and you don't like it because you actually have to work for his attention now," she concluded.

"Shut up!" Fay blasted out as she zipped the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how the dress looked on her, but the scowl on her face was not helping.

Aya stood behind Fay and extended her arms to lift the corners of Fay's mouth to form a smile, "Now, the dress looks gorgeous on you," she teased.

Fay shook Aya off her, "Stop it, Aya. I'm bothered enough today. I'm just not good at handling these types of things, so give me time to adjust."

Aya looked at her, "that's why you should start talking about what you're feeling more, it will help," she insisted.

"No," Fay answered, putting her clothes back on. She picked up the yellow dress after that and walked to the cashier.

"Fay?!"

Fay sighed, "No, Aya. Until I don't know how I'm feeling, please don't expect me to talk about it," she said quietly, paying for the dress.

Aya sighed as well and decided not urge this for now. _But I will get an answer soon…_ "So want to go and have something to drink?" Aya asked checking her bag for her wallet.

Fay nodded as she picked up her purchase, "sounds great, I'm actually very thirsty."

"Then let's go," Aya said cheerfully, tugging Fay's hand; walking her out before she bought the whole store.

* * *

[Cough]

[Cough]

Sanada covered his face as he coughed and rolled onto his back, _this is ridiculous… I can't stop coughing._ He finally stopped and placed his arm on his forehead. A few seconds as he breathed, his phone rang. He groaned and decided not to pick it up, but something told him to. It was like a subconscious inner command. "Hello?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Genichirou, are you alright?"

"How nice of you to notice," he muttered sarcastically, his voice coming in a raspy wheeze. He sat up and drank some water to ease some frustration off his throat.

"Better?" he asked.

"You still sound horrible, but I wonder if it's your health or… If it's psychological?" the person on the phone asked knowingly.

Sanada stared at the phone and frowned, "Any other day, I will endure this, Seiichi, but not today, so have a very good day," he said, hanging up.

Yukimura frowned as well.

* * *

_Downtown Shibuya_

"How do you feel?" Yagyuu asked, as he and Niou both walked down the busy downtown from the hospital. They had decided that since they had some free time then they would go have lunch together.

Niou moved his arm awkwardly and frowned, "it's weird," he admitted. "I still can't believe I actually tripped over my shoes and landed on my recently healed arm," he explained, trying to walk past the crowd carefully so no one accidentally hit him in the arm.

"I see, don't worry, you just need…"

Niou looked at him annoyed as someone hit his arm while he abruptly stopped, "why the hell did you suddenly stop and…"

Yagyuu smiled, "I found an angel with a devil," Yagyuu remarked, looking ahead.

Niou followed his line of sight and smirked, "hard to tell which is which," he muttered sarcastically, noticing Aya and Fay together. _Aya can be quite devilish when she wants to be._

"Can you handle her?" Yagyuu asked, glancing at Niou. _He knows I mean Fay… It's obvious._

"No worries, as long as I don't look directly at her then she'll keep her claws in," Niou said amused. He placed his hands in his pockets and just stood casually watching them both.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses and waved at Aya who could see them now. He always wondered about the two pair. He had mingled with both of them, but still didn't have a clue how on earth two opposites who liked different things could be this close.

Niou watched them approach and couldn't help but gaze at Aya as she walked towards them. There was something about her that he was noticing even more now. The way she smiled, and was always cheery… There was something about her.

"Hello!" Aya said happily, hugging Niou.

Niou hugged her back and just nodded at Fay who did the same as well. "Hello to you too!" he said letting go of Aya.

"What are you two doing here?' Aya asked, stepping away from Niou as possible smiling sheepishly.

"We decided to have lunch since it's a Saturday!" Yagyuu said looking at Aya, then at Niou who was quiet and last at Fay, who seemed busy texting on her phone. "You were shopping?"

"Yes, we were fooling around the shops ," she answered, "we were going to get lunch too, want to join us?" she took a quick look at Fay who was glaring at her and pulled her tongue out.

"Sure! Why not," Yagyuu looked at Niou, "right Masaharu?"

"Actually," Fay said out of the blue, "why don't you stay with them Aya," she said throwing her phone in her bag, "sorry, but Yuuta called in a crisis as usual," she muttered, annoyed. "I need to stop by the office."

"On a Saturday?" Aya exclaimed.

"Typical." Niou coughed, resulting in a heated glare from Fay.

"Yes, on a Saturday! The company is open all week!" Fay answered giving her bags to her friend. "Please take them home!"

"You're dumping your bags on me? How am I supposed to take all these stuff home?" Aya whined.

Fay sighed, "call Yosuke to come help while they keep you company," she said, looking at Aya. "I'm sorry," she mouthed and bid Yagyuu and Niou goodbye.

Aya stood there, fuming, _I'm going to kill her,_ she thought, but stopped when she felt an arm around her. Huh? She looked sideways and saw Niou gazing at Fay's retiring figure. Shit, she thought as her heartbeat started rising at the closeness.

"Now you know how I felt," Niou joked, winking at her. "But I think her loss is my gain, want to eat with us?" he said smiling, while he pulled her along with him.

Aya chuckled nervously as she followed both men.

* * *

At the girl's apartment

 _Gawd…_ Fay thought walking into the apartment and slamming the door. _Why does he vex me!? Even until today?! It's my work! And I will kill Yuuta if he ever calls me for something stupid again. Emergency, my ass!_

She took off her jacket, shoes, and placed her designer bag on the table. She rubbed her face tiredly and sat down on the sofa, _stupid Masharau… He was fun, but why does he always have to be so bitter around me?_ She thought aggravated. _Not that it really is his fault, I admit that I messed up,_ she confessed, as she stood up and walked to her bathroom.

She opened the tap water of her bath and decided to have a bath. _I do owe Niou for meeting Sanada nonetheless;_ she walked back out to look for the scented bubbles that Aya had bought her yesterday.

 _And speaking of Sanada… Gawd… I need to stop thinking of Sanada, damn it. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!_ She yelled annoyed in her mind as she took off her clothes, _I hate him… I… think…_

Fay got into the bubbles and leaned against the tub. As she soaked in it, she closed her eyes and just allowed the warm water to relax her body.

_If you really love me…_

_Then you will have to take the first step this time…_

Fay opened her eyes and sat up straight suddenly, "Argh! Damn you, Sanada for saying that to me," she said out loud, splashing water out of frustration. She leaned back and closed her eyes even tighter. _I don't want to do anything anymore._ "Deep breaths Fay," she whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, scenes from before came to her mind. Fay opened her eyes and actually felt sad, which was more of a tight feeling in her chest. _I miss you, you idiot,_ she thought, sinking a bit lower into the water.

 _Did I really irritate you that much to make you say those words to me?_ She pondered over her own actions. _Damn this feeling… I seriously feel like a loser,_ she thought sadly, closing her eyes as she tried to forget everything.

* * *

In Yagyuu's car

"I ate so much,' Aya said, stretching her arms above her head. "That was good. Thank you guys for inviting me and for helping with the entire shopping load," she laughed.

"Anytime," Niou said looking at the window. "What I don't get about that woman is why does she hate me that much?"

Aya sat quietly looking at her hands trying to think of something to say, "Umm… I don't think she hates you!" she said looking up and crossed eyes with Yagyuu through the front mirror. "Its more like she feels guilty for treating you the way she did, which is a first for Fay come to think about it!" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"So what kind of person was Mishima-san in high school?" Yagyuu interrupted Aya's thoughts as he drove towards Niou's apartment.

"Umm…" Aya was a bit surprised by the question and formality in which Yagyuu addressed Fay. "Well, Fay was and still rather spoiled! Her parents gave her everything she ever wanted only to not have to deal with her. She was very wild in High school…"

"Wild?" Yagyuu interrupted her.

Aya chuckled. "Yes, she was the most popular girl at school but she was extremely picky about the guys she dated," she laughed, "all the guys had a thing for her but I don't think she ever cared about that, all she wanted was to have fun!"

Niou sighed. "Yep, that's all she ever wanted!" he said crossing his hands behind his head.

"What about you Aya?" Yagyuu asked looking at her through the front mirror.

"Me?" she asked a bit surprised. "Well, I'm the exact opposite of Fay. I never really cared about guys in High school; I was more into my studies." She scratched the back of her head. "There was one guy I liked to be honest but I couldn't tell him until Fay actually locked us up in the boys bathroom!"

Both Niou and Yagyuu laughed at that. "I can imagine her pushing in the bathroom," Niou said still laughing.

Aya laughed as well, "yeah! It's so Fay to do something like that!"

Yagyuu stopped the car after a few more meters, "that was a good laugh, now off you go Masaharu!" he said retrieving his lost posture. "I´ll take Aya home."

"Okay," Niou whistled as he stood out of the car, "I had fun!" he said to Aya as she got off the car to switch seats.

"Me too!" she smiled softly, "lets go out sometime okay?" she bid him farewell and got in the seat he was previously occupying.

Yagyuu started the car and drove off while Aya watched Niou walked into his apartment building and sighed, _why do I feel so weird around him all of a sudden_.

Yagyuu stopped at a red light and looked at Aya, "ready to discuss Masaharu?"

"Huh?" Aya looked back at him startled. "Masaharu? What's there to talk about?" she asked blushing lightly.

He chuckled, "you seemed a little uncomfortable when he sat near you in the restaurant," he said as he drove. "Am I missing something?"

Aya blushed even more, "well, no, you're not missing anything because there is nothing to miss!" she answered trying to hide her nervousness. _Damn it! Why is my heart beating so fast?_ She thought clenching her fists as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I like you," Yagyuu said noticing every little emotion Aya was going through, "and I do believe that you are the best thing in Masaharu's life right now."

"Eh?"

Yagyuu chuckled, "don't worry he is as clueless as a thick wall. Unfortunately Masaharu has one bad point in his character and that is his bad sense of taste in women." He glanced at Aya who was listening carefully at him. "He likes to have fun just as much as Mishima-san does, or did… It was such a terrible thing for both of them to get together."

"Why do you say that Yagyuu-kun?" Aya asked.

"Well, they both are the type of people that like to have fun, but through their relationship they both matured wanting something more than just _fun_ ; while realizing how different their desires where," he explained. "After their disastrous relationship, both acted the same way, trying to find comfort in the wrong people, like Junko for instance and from what I heard Atobe was Mishima-san's choice."

Aya chuckled. "You really are a good observer Yagyuu-kun," she commented with a smile. "I never gave it much thought to be honest, I always held Fay responsible for failing at her relationship with Haru."

Yagyuu stopped the car outside Aya's apartment building. "In all honesty even yourfriend was better than Junko," he added with a hint of sarcasm, "but I believe that you are more suited for him." He loosened his tie.

"I… I don't think that true, you're just favoring me!" Aya mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up again.

Yagyuu looked at her as they sat in his car. "I hate Junko, Aya, and that's me being honest," he said seriously. "She is bad influence on him. Masaharu used to be crude and blunt, but never rude, until he met her."

 _He was never rude, well not to me anyway, but if it's coming from Yagyuu then he's probably seen something,_ "You didn't use past tense so I believe you still think they are still seeing each other," she said feeling a little sad.

"They are not seeing each other at the moment, but I don't think this is over yet." He took of his glasses and his eyes. "I am not favoring you Aya, but you are the only girl I know that treats Masaharu with respect, and believe it or not, you're the only person he doesn't need to pretend his good. It's as if you don't mind his flaws or imperfections…"

"I don't!" Aya interrupted him, "all of us have flaws and imperfections, my friend is Fay," she laughed, "I'm joking, but I believe that our imperfections are what make us perfect in other people's eyes," she smiled brightly.

Yagyuu chuckled wearing his glasses again. "That's why you are perfect for him. Please think about what we talked carefully. If you decide you want to be with Masaharu then I will help you." He coughed, "and everyone else who knows him."

Aya blushed furiously, "thanks for dropping me." She opened the door.

"Anytime," he said, watching her get off the car. "Have a good evening."

"You too."

* * *

At the girls apartment

Fay walked out in a towel after drying her hair sighing. _I am more distressed than I want to admit,_ she thought honestly to herself as she walked to the messy living room sighing again, _I'm not even in the mood to clean,_ she thought sitting on the sofa sighing one more time. As she sat there switching through the channels of the television, her eyes fell on the phone. She picked it up and unconsciously dialed a number. _Damn, Aya was right, I need to talk about it! It's ripping me apart._

After a few rings, the other side picked up, "Atobe."

"Hey…" she said quietly.

Atobe's voice sounded amused, "Miss me already, Mishima Fay?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Fay rolled her eyes as she lay down onto the sofa, "You wish," she mumbled, and then she went quiet for a few seconds. "I want to talk…"

"About Sanada?" he asked knowingly.

Fay nodded quietly although he could not see her. She was beyond frustration because the burden was on her now. She hated Sanada Genichirou for putting her on the spot like this. She held her head and tried to let the anger inside… "Yes," she finally answered.

"Meet me for dinner then, for old time's sake. You know where we usually go, so at 8, okay?" he offered.

"I'd like that," she admitted, feeling better already. _Even if we're ex-lovers, Atobe Keigo is still someone I can talk to when I need it,_ she thought hanging up.

* * *

At the boys apartment

Sanada was still in bed when his door flung open, "what the…" he muttered, sitting up suddenly. He held his head quickly from the sudden rush and had the urge to kill the person in front of him when he realized that it was Yosuke. "Have you lost your mind?!" he demanded falling back on the bed.

Yosuke grinned, "Careful, little brother. Do you want your one and only to see you like this?" he asked, opening the door wider so Sanada Akiko could walk in.

Sanada didn't move from under the covers because the light hurt his eyes when Yosuke had barged in. However, the minute he heard a soft voice say, "Genichirou…" he sat up immediately, but suddenly cursed himself inwards for the sudden movement.

Akiko walked towards him and hugged his head, "My youngest is sick," she murmured, rubbing his head gently.

Yosuke grinned while Sanada sighed as his mother held him affectionately, "I'm fine," he muttered, coughing.

"Yes, I can see that," his mother replied moving away from him. "Yo-chan, get me a thermometer, he is burning up!"

"Mother…" Sanada began but was cut off by a single gesture of her hand. _No use!_ He thought lying back on the bed covering his eyes with his arm. "Could you please close the light?" he asked breathing heavily.

* * *

At girls apartment

"Oh… You're back? I thought you were going to order in at the office," Aya said, walking in after Yagyuu had dropped her. "What was so urgent that you had to ditch me?"

Fay smiled as she chopped some mushrooms, "Well, for starters your friend will be a widow, if that even applies to gay people, because I´m going to kill his little lover. Urgent my ass… Anyway, I needed to get my mind off things, so here I am cooking lunch for us."

Aya sat on the stool near the Fay watching her cook, "umm… the guys treated me to lunch… but I will have my portion tonight for dinner okay?" she waved her hands in front of her as Fay pointed the wooden spoon at her; I bet she is thinking _`I busted my ass off to cook for us and ate out?´_ , she thought smiling.

"I busted my ass off to cook for us… anyway, I will leave the rest for you and that good for nothing boss of yours in the oven." She huffed annoyed.

"Want to know what I got for you?" she asked mischievously, making Fay stop.

Fay looked up curiously, "Got me? As in a gift?"

"Yup! I haven't spoiled you in months," she said, digging into her bag to pull out her gift for Fay. "I'm the one who normally receives from you," Aya said, smiling, "so, once in a blue moon is fine."

"That's interesting," Fay said, "did you do something wrong and you're trying to lessen the guilt?" Fay joked, putting the noodles into the boiling pot, "apart from changing the subject about ditching lunch!"

Aya scowled at her as she was still searching.

"What the hell do you have in that bag, Aya?" Fay asked, jokingly. "You've been digging for a while."

"Meh. Shut up. There… Finally! Found it," she said, pulling out an envelope. "Here you go, darling," she said, leaning on the kitchen counter handing it to Fay.

Fay snatched it and looked at it weirdly. "Interesting, it's an envelope…" she said, shaking it next to her ear.

"Open the damn thing. It's not going to jingle," Aya snapped, "and oh… your noodles are burning."

Fay put the envelope down and tended to the boiling noodles, she turned the stove off and went back to the envelope, "what is it, woman?" she asked, tearing the envelope open. She pulled out a card from inside and, "oh… it's a voucher… Umm… to Fujita onsen in Hakone?! Wow… You probably really did something naughty, this place is supposed to be really expensive."

"You're not excited!" Aya said, disappointed.

"Pooh, I love it!" she exclaimed, "so when are we going?"

"Na-uh, there's no 'we'," Aya said with a smile, "It's booked for one only," she pointed out. "I want you to go alone and ease your mind and frustrations."

"But…"

"Indulge me and go," Aya said seriously, "no arguments."

Fay stayed quiet, thinking about it while she cooked.

* * *

_At Sanada's apartment_

"Absolutely not." Sanada almost yelled but changed his mind the last minute feeling the pain in his throat; instead he glared at his brother.

Yosuke looked at him, but not in surprise. "Gen, look at you. You're exhausted and sick. The best medicine for you is to change your environment. Plus, I already have plans to go to Fujita onsen in Hakone. It's not that far from Tokyo," He explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sanada muttered.

Yosuke grinned while Akiko and Niou where there trying to hold back their laughter, he knew he got Sanada where he wanted. "So do you want me to ask Fay to take my place…"

Sanada almost jumped out of the bed. "Stop using her name in every argument we have," he hissed, looking at his brother annoyed. "It's not funny anymore."

"Genichirou!" Akiko said shocked, standing up, "Yosuke enough," she looked sternly at her elder son. "I do agree with Yo-chan about you changing environments darling," she pushed Sanada into his bed gently and covered him. "So, why don't you go alone if you don't want your brother with you?"

"He won't go alone," Niou piped up from the door where he was standing. "He will only agree so you can leave him in peace but he will not go!"

"Niou," Sanada coughed, "do want to look for another apartment?" he asked calmly.

"Nope," Niou said looking at Sanada, "I will go hide in my room for now!" he winked and left.

Sanada sighed covering his eyes with his arm. "I seriously can't handle this at the moment. My head hurts and I'm feeling cold so please go away and leave to rest," he whined tiredly.

Akiko smiled and touched her son's forehead. "You can be such a baby when you're sick. You have a fever, "she said softly getting up from the bed. "You sleep and I will cook some hot soup for you." She kissed his forehead lovingly and walked out of the room pulling her eldest son along.

"What a baby," Yosuke commented as he walked behind his mother towards the kitchen.

Akiko turned around suddenly and pointed her finger at him. "You're such a troublemaker Yo-chan, if you want to help your brother get back with Fay do it when he is not sick!" She reprimanded before she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

"How did you know I was planning something like that mom?" Yosuke asked following his mother scratching the back of his head.

"I'm a mother, of course I know these things," she answered, "oh, Niou-kun, you're going to cook?" she asked looking at Niou digging in the fridge.

Niou straightened himself and closed the fridge-door, "No, not really, I was only looking for a snack," he smiled and sat on a chair with a piece of chocolate in his hand.

"I see," she smiled, "I will cook some soup for Gen-chan so I will make something else for you!"

"No, please don't bother," Niou answered immediately, "I can always order something."

Akiko smiled at him, "you are a good person, Niou-kun, but some home-made food is always healthier than junk food, right?"

Yosuke took an ice bag from the refrigerator and went to Sanada's room, "he'll be fine in a while. He just needs rest," he said walking out of the kitchen.

Akiko busied herself until Yosuke came back, "You brought me here in order to make Genichirou go with you to the onsen out of guilt, didn't you?' she asked her eldest son knowingly.

'Touche," Yosuke said smiling innocently.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're planning something, just be careful because he might kill you if you over-step your boundaries."

"Don't worry mom, that's why I need you to convince him to go with me." Yosuke winked.

Niou watched in admiration, _my god, they're evil._

* * *

_Later that evening,_

"You used to dress up for me," Atobe said, noticing Fay in skinny jeans with a back pleated lace flutter sleeve blouse with silk cami.

"Well, we were sleeping with each other at that time," she joked, leaning down to kiss his cheek as he was seated on the chair. "You seriously don't like it?"

"Nope." He kissed her cheek back and stood up to pull a chair for her.

Fay rolled her eyes and sat down. She took the menu from the waiter who offered it to her and allowed him to place the napkin on her lap. After the waiter filled their glasses with water, she looked at Atobe, "hello," she said softly.

"Hello, brat," he said, watching her. "Want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"Well," she began…

"Order first," he ordered, picking his glass to drink some water.

Fay nodded and looked at the menu. She was just skimming not even knowing what she was reading. In a few minutes, Atobe asked her what she wanted but she couldn't answer because her mind was blank.

Atobe sighed and took the menu from her, "I will have the steak, well done, with the usual and she will have a salad for starters and the king prawns grilled for her main course. We'll look at the dessert menu afterwards."

The waiter nodded and walked away from their table.

Atobe watched Fay, "how's work?"

"It's good," she answered, picking up her glass, drinking it whole. "I love my team, they're brats" she said, trying to enlighten her mood.

"Well, you should. They're getting good feedback from the other departments;" he said, "maybe a thank you note or gift will boost their morale a bit."

"And their egos!" she muttered, "God forbid, I don't need that," she said, imagining the horrors.

He smirked, "At least you're in a better mood. Talk to me now," he said firmly.

"I…"

"Why are you being stubborn, Fay?" Atobe interrupted. "What do you want? Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm… "

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Atobe, please stop. I just want to talk," Fay said, putting her hand on his. "Why are you frustrated?"

Atobe took her hands and looked at her sternly, "because Mishima Fay, you and I didn't let go of each other because of stupidity as Yuushi put it. We both loved someone else and now you're sitting here and not doing anything about it…"

Fay went quiet.

* * *

_At the girls apartment,_

_Great Atobe! Instead of making feel better, I feel like shit,_ she thought standing outside the front door, _I hate him_ , she gritted her teeth not feeling well about it. "I'm home," she said walking in the apartment.

[Silence]

 _That's strange,_ she thought taking of her shoes, "Babe, are you home?" she shouted a little louder, but still no answer. "Aya," she called out again walking to the living room. _What the…?_

Aya was lying on the couch with her head hanging down from the seat and her feet against the back of the couch playfully making circles in the air.

Fay looked dumbfound at the site in front of her eyes, "Hello, Aya!" she spat out.

Aya stopped talking and looked at her friend, "Hey Fay," she smiled innocently, and turned her body to sit upright but instead she fell with a [thud] on the floor. "I'll call you back," she managed to say and hang up the phone.

"What on earth were you doing?" Fay asked with her hands on her hips. "That was really dangerous you twit," she walked towards Aya to help her up.

"I know… I know…" Aya muttered straightening her clothes, "I was talking to Haru," she said picking the phone up. "When did you get here?"

Fay rolled her eyes, "geez Aya, you spend the whole day with him, you text each other every five minutes and you talk on the phone too?" she whined, "I wander what the hell you guys talk about?"

Aya grinned, "you jealo…" she got interrupted by a pillow that flew right in her face. "Not funny!" he pouted.

"No, you're not funny!" Fay answered plopping on the couch. "I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed.

"Sanada is sick," Aya said playing with the remote control, "maybe you should…"

"Not interested," Fay interrupted her once again.

Aya glared at her, "you can be such an insensitive bitch!" she exclaimed annoyed. "I really do wander why he likes you so much?" she huffed, "at don't like you at the moment." She slammed the remote control on the table and walked off to her room.

Fay sighed, _and she calls me a drama queen_ , she thought closing her eyes. _But he is sick; yeah, well people do get sick!_ She 'hmph'-ed moving her body to make herself more comfortable. _So why am I feeling so sad at the moment_ , she questioned herself. "Oh, it's all her fault!" she got up and stomped off to Aya's room.

She stormed into Aya's room but she wasn't there. Weird, she walked to the bathroom and swung the door open only to reveil a naked Aya entering the bathtub.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Aya shouted, "Get out I'm naked!"

"Oh shut up!" Fay answered throwing her friend a towel. "As if I haven't seen you naked before!" she sat on the stool were Aya had left her clothes. "Now, what do you mean he is sick?"

Aya covered herself up with a deep frown on her face. "Why do you care all of a sudden," she spat annoyed, "and why are you in my bathroom anyway?"

Fay looked at her nails. "Well, you were the one in here and I need to know how he is feeling!" she said nonchalantly.

"You… are crazy!" Aya muttering sitting in the tub, "he has a cold and high fever, that's all I know." She looked sideways at Fay, "are you going to visit him?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Ummm… don't think so," Fay answered softly; a hint of sadness lingering in her voice. "We are not on the best of terms at the moment so I think I'd be the last person he would want to see."

Aya sighed deeply, "and you thought that all by yourself, huh?"

Fay glared at her friend.

"Babe, the man loves you, he will be more than happy to see you now that he is sick," Aya said looking directly at Fay; she smiled. "Trust me; he will be thrilled to see you."

"I trust you Aya, but I will not go to him feeling like this," Fay mumbled, "my heart is in complete chaos so I can't face him until I clear my feelings."

Both girls went quite and each drowned in their own thoughts. _I want to see him, but after all that's happened I am to much of a coward,_ Fay thought drawing circles with her finger on the tiles.

 _Well, I guess we'll have to wait for the onsen trip to get them to see each other_ , Aya thought submerging herself fully under the water in her tub.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_Two weeks later, Shibuya_

"My God. Fay. You're pissing me off, it's surprising how stubborn you're being about this?!" Aya snapped as she snatched the black evening dress from Fay's hands.

Fay took the dress back and put it back on the rack, "I will absolutely not ask Sanada out," she said in a huff, picking out another dress, "how's this?" she asked, showing her the blue tube dress.

"Its hideous," Aya answered, looking at something else. "Seriously, why don't you? We're in the 21st century! It's not degrading to do so." She showed another dress at her friend who rolled her eyes in respond.

"I. Will. Not. I…" she said, shaking at the thought, "why did he have to be so mean about it?!" she exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist. "He sounded so confident… Smug bastard!"

Aya rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Fay's head, "Are you trying to tell me that you're too proud to ask him out?!"

"You weren't there!" Fay snapped, as she took a yellow dress and looked at it. She walked into the dressing room followed by Aya and started undressing.

Aya sat on the chair while Fay was trying on the dress and smiled. "You're being a brat. You're used to attention and now you don't have it. The tables have turned and you don't like it because you actually have to work for his attention now," she concluded.

"Shut up!" Fay blasted out as she zipped the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how the dress looked on her, but the scowl on her face was not helping.

Aya stood behind Fay and extended her arms to lift the corners of Fay's mouth to form a smile, "Now, the dress looks gorgeous on you," she teased.

Fay shook Aya off her, "Stop it, Aya. I'm bothered enough today. I'm just not good at handling these types of things, so give me time to adjust."

Aya looked at her, "that's why you should start talking about what you're feeling more, it will help," she insisted.

"No," Fay answered, putting her clothes back on. She picked up the yellow dress after that and walked to the cashier.

"Fay?!"

Fay sighed, "No, Aya. Until I don't know how I'm feeling, please don't expect me to talk about it," she said quietly, paying for the dress.

Aya sighed as well and decided not urge this for now. _But I will get an answer soon…_ "So want to go and have something to drink?" Aya asked checking her bag for her wallet.

Fay nodded as she picked up her purchase, "sounds great, I'm actually very thirsty."

"Then let's go," Aya said cheerfully, tugging Fay's hand; walking her out before she bought the whole store.

* * *

[Cough]

[Cough]

Sanada covered his face as he coughed and rolled onto his back, _this is ridiculous… I can't stop coughing._ He finally stopped and placed his arm on his forehead. A few seconds as he breathed, his phone rang. He groaned and decided not to pick it up, but something told him to. It was like a subconscious inner command. "Hello?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Genichirou, are you alright?"

"How nice of you to notice," he muttered sarcastically, his voice coming in a raspy wheeze. He sat up and drank some water to ease some frustration off his throat.

"Better?" he asked.

"You still sound horrible, but I wonder if it's your health or… If it's psychological?" the person on the phone asked knowingly.

Sanada stared at the phone and frowned, "Any other day, I will endure this, Seiichi, but not today, so have a very good day," he said, hanging up.

Yukimura frowned as well.

* * *

_Downtown Shibuya_

"How do you feel?" Yagyuu asked, as he and Niou both walked down the busy downtown from the hospital. They had decided that since they had some free time then they would go have lunch together.

Niou moved his arm awkwardly and frowned, "it's weird," he admitted. "I still can't believe I actually tripped over my shoes and landed on my recently healed arm," he explained, trying to walk past the crowd carefully so no one accidentally hit him in the arm.

"I see, don't worry, you just need…"

Niou looked at him annoyed as someone hit his arm while he abruptly stopped, "why the hell did you suddenly stop and…"

Yagyuu smiled, "I found an angel with a devil," Yagyuu remarked, looking ahead.

Niou followed his line of sight and smirked, "hard to tell which is which," he muttered sarcastically, noticing Aya and Fay together. _Aya can be quite devilish when she wants to be._

"Can you handle her?" Yagyuu asked, glancing at Niou. _He knows I mean Fay… It's obvious._

"No worries, as long as I don't look directly at her then she'll keep her claws in," Niou said amused. He placed his hands in his pockets and just stood casually watching them both.

Yagyuu fixed his glasses and waved at Aya who could see them now. He always wondered about the two pair. He had mingled with both of them, but still didn't have a clue how on earth two opposites who liked different things could be this close.

Niou watched them approach and couldn't help but gaze at Aya as she walked towards them. There was something about her that he was noticing even more now. The way she smiled, and was always cheery… There was something about her.

"Hello!" Aya said happily, hugging Niou.

Niou hugged her back and just nodded at Fay who did the same as well. "Hello to you too!" he said letting go of Aya.

"What are you two doing here?' Aya asked, stepping away from Niou as possible smiling sheepishly.

"We decided to have lunch since it's a Saturday!" Yagyuu said looking at Aya, then at Niou who was quiet and last at Fay, who seemed busy texting on her phone. "You were shopping?"

"Yes, we were fooling around the shops ," she answered, "we were going to get lunch too, want to join us?" she took a quick look at Fay who was glaring at her and pulled her tongue out.

"Sure! Why not," Yagyuu looked at Niou, "right Masaharu?"

"Actually," Fay said out of the blue, "why don't you stay with them Aya," she said throwing her phone in her bag, "sorry, but Yuuta called in a crisis as usual," she muttered, annoyed. "I need to stop by the office."

"On a Saturday?" Aya exclaimed.

"Typical." Niou coughed, resulting in a heated glare from Fay.

"Yes, on a Saturday! The company is open all week!" Fay answered giving her bags to her friend. "Please take them home!"

"You're dumping your bags on me? How am I supposed to take all these stuff home?" Aya whined.

Fay sighed, "call Yosuke to come help while they keep you company," she said, looking at Aya. "I'm sorry," she mouthed and bid Yagyuu and Niou goodbye.

Aya stood there, fuming, _I'm going to kill her,_ she thought, but stopped when she felt an arm around her. Huh? She looked sideways and saw Niou gazing at Fay's retiring figure. Shit, she thought as her heartbeat started rising at the closeness.

"Now you know how I felt," Niou joked, winking at her. "But I think her loss is my gain, want to eat with us?" he said smiling, while he pulled her along with him.

Aya chuckled nervously as she followed both men.

* * *

At the girl's apartment

 _Gawd…_ Fay thought walking into the apartment and slamming the door. _Why does he vex me!? Even until today?! It's my work! And I will kill Yuuta if he ever calls me for something stupid again. Emergency, my ass!_

She took off her jacket, shoes, and placed her designer bag on the table. She rubbed her face tiredly and sat down on the sofa, _stupid Masharau… He was fun, but why does he always have to be so bitter around me?_ She thought aggravated. _Not that it really is his fault, I admit that I messed up,_ she confessed, as she stood up and walked to her bathroom.

She opened the tap water of her bath and decided to have a bath. _I do owe Niou for meeting Sanada nonetheless;_ she walked back out to look for the scented bubbles that Aya had bought her yesterday.

 _And speaking of Sanada… Gawd… I need to stop thinking of Sanada, damn it. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!_ She yelled annoyed in her mind as she took off her clothes, _I hate him… I… think…_

Fay got into the bubbles and leaned against the tub. As she soaked in it, she closed her eyes and just allowed the warm water to relax her body.

_If you really love me…_

_Then you will have to take the first step this time…_

Fay opened her eyes and sat up straight suddenly, "Argh! Damn you, Sanada for saying that to me," she said out loud, splashing water out of frustration. She leaned back and closed her eyes even tighter. _I don't want to do anything anymore._ "Deep breaths Fay," she whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, scenes from before came to her mind. Fay opened her eyes and actually felt sad, which was more of a tight feeling in her chest. _I miss you, you idiot,_ she thought, sinking a bit lower into the water.

 _Did I really irritate you that much to make you say those words to me?_ She pondered over her own actions. _Damn this feeling… I seriously feel like a loser,_ she thought sadly, closing her eyes as she tried to forget everything.

* * *

In Yagyuu's car

"I ate so much,' Aya said, stretching her arms above her head. "That was good. Thank you guys for inviting me and for helping with the entire shopping load," she laughed.

"Anytime," Niou said looking at the window. "What I don't get about that woman is why does she hate me that much?"

Aya sat quietly looking at her hands trying to think of something to say, "Umm… I don't think she hates you!" she said looking up and crossed eyes with Yagyuu through the front mirror. "Its more like she feels guilty for treating you the way she did, which is a first for Fay come to think about it!" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"So what kind of person was Mishima-san in high school?" Yagyuu interrupted Aya's thoughts as he drove towards Niou's apartment.

"Umm…" Aya was a bit surprised by the question and formality in which Yagyuu addressed Fay. "Well, Fay was and still rather spoiled! Her parents gave her everything she ever wanted only to not have to deal with her. She was very wild in High school…"

"Wild?" Yagyuu interrupted her.

Aya chuckled. "Yes, she was the most popular girl at school but she was extremely picky about the guys she dated," she laughed, "all the guys had a thing for her but I don't think she ever cared about that, all she wanted was to have fun!"

Niou sighed. "Yep, that's all she ever wanted!" he said crossing his hands behind his head.

"What about you Aya?" Yagyuu asked looking at her through the front mirror.

"Me?" she asked a bit surprised. "Well, I'm the exact opposite of Fay. I never really cared about guys in High school; I was more into my studies." She scratched the back of her head. "There was one guy I liked to be honest but I couldn't tell him until Fay actually locked us up in the boys bathroom!"

Both Niou and Yagyuu laughed at that. "I can imagine her pushing in the bathroom," Niou said still laughing.

Aya laughed as well, "yeah! It's so Fay to do something like that!"

Yagyuu stopped the car after a few more meters, "that was a good laugh, now off you go Masaharu!" he said retrieving his lost posture. "I´ll take Aya home."

"Okay," Niou whistled as he stood out of the car, "I had fun!" he said to Aya as she got off the car to switch seats.

"Me too!" she smiled softly, "lets go out sometime okay?" she bid him farewell and got in the seat he was previously occupying.

Yagyuu started the car and drove off while Aya watched Niou walked into his apartment building and sighed, _why do I feel so weird around him all of a sudden_.

Yagyuu stopped at a red light and looked at Aya, "ready to discuss Masaharu?"

"Huh?" Aya looked back at him startled. "Masaharu? What's there to talk about?" she asked blushing lightly.

He chuckled, "you seemed a little uncomfortable when he sat near you in the restaurant," he said as he drove. "Am I missing something?"

Aya blushed even more, "well, no, you're not missing anything because there is nothing to miss!" she answered trying to hide her nervousness. _Damn it! Why is my heart beating so fast?_ She thought clenching her fists as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I like you," Yagyuu said noticing every little emotion Aya was going through, "and I do believe that you are the best thing in Masaharu's life right now."

"Eh?"

Yagyuu chuckled, "don't worry he is as clueless as a thick wall. Unfortunately Masaharu has one bad point in his character and that is his bad sense of taste in women." He glanced at Aya who was listening carefully at him. "He likes to have fun just as much as Mishima-san does, or did… It was such a terrible thing for both of them to get together."

"Why do you say that Yagyuu-kun?" Aya asked.

"Well, they both are the type of people that like to have fun, but through their relationship they both matured wanting something more than just _fun_ ; while realizing how different their desires where," he explained. "After their disastrous relationship, both acted the same way, trying to find comfort in the wrong people, like Junko for instance and from what I heard Atobe was Mishima-san's choice."

Aya chuckled. "You really are a good observer Yagyuu-kun," she commented with a smile. "I never gave it much thought to be honest, I always held Fay responsible for failing at her relationship with Haru."

Yagyuu stopped the car outside Aya's apartment building. "In all honesty even yourfriend was better than Junko," he added with a hint of sarcasm, "but I believe that you are more suited for him." He loosened his tie.

"I… I don't think that true, you're just favoring me!" Aya mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up again.

Yagyuu looked at her as they sat in his car. "I hate Junko, Aya, and that's me being honest," he said seriously. "She is bad influence on him. Masaharu used to be crude and blunt, but never rude, until he met her."

 _He was never rude, well not to me anyway, but if it's coming from Yagyuu then he's probably seen something,_ "You didn't use past tense so I believe you still think they are still seeing each other," she said feeling a little sad.

"They are not seeing each other at the moment, but I don't think this is over yet." He took of his glasses and his eyes. "I am not favoring you Aya, but you are the only girl I know that treats Masaharu with respect, and believe it or not, you're the only person he doesn't need to pretend his good. It's as if you don't mind his flaws or imperfections…"

"I don't!" Aya interrupted him, "all of us have flaws and imperfections, my friend is Fay," she laughed, "I'm joking, but I believe that our imperfections are what make us perfect in other people's eyes," she smiled brightly.

Yagyuu chuckled wearing his glasses again. "That's why you are perfect for him. Please think about what we talked carefully. If you decide you want to be with Masaharu then I will help you." He coughed, "and everyone else who knows him."

Aya blushed furiously, "thanks for dropping me." She opened the door.

"Anytime," he said, watching her get off the car. "Have a good evening."

"You too."

* * *

At the girls apartment

Fay walked out in a towel after drying her hair sighing. _I am more distressed than I want to admit,_ she thought honestly to herself as she walked to the messy living room sighing again, _I'm not even in the mood to clean,_ she thought sitting on the sofa sighing one more time. As she sat there switching through the channels of the television, her eyes fell on the phone. She picked it up and unconsciously dialed a number. _Damn, Aya was right, I need to talk about it! It's ripping me apart._

After a few rings, the other side picked up, "Atobe."

"Hey…" she said quietly.

Atobe's voice sounded amused, "Miss me already, Mishima Fay?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Fay rolled her eyes as she lay down onto the sofa, "You wish," she mumbled, and then she went quiet for a few seconds. "I want to talk…"

"About Sanada?" he asked knowingly.

Fay nodded quietly although he could not see her. She was beyond frustration because the burden was on her now. She hated Sanada Genichirou for putting her on the spot like this. She held her head and tried to let the anger inside… "Yes," she finally answered.

"Meet me for dinner then, for old time's sake. You know where we usually go, so at 8, okay?" he offered.

"I'd like that," she admitted, feeling better already. _Even if we're ex-lovers, Atobe Keigo is still someone I can talk to when I need it,_ she thought hanging up.

* * *

At the boys apartment

Sanada was still in bed when his door flung open, "what the…" he muttered, sitting up suddenly. He held his head quickly from the sudden rush and had the urge to kill the person in front of him when he realized that it was Yosuke. "Have you lost your mind?!" he demanded falling back on the bed.

Yosuke grinned, "Careful, little brother. Do you want your one and only to see you like this?" he asked, opening the door wider so Sanada Akiko could walk in.

Sanada didn't move from under the covers because the light hurt his eyes when Yosuke had barged in. However, the minute he heard a soft voice say, "Genichirou…" he sat up immediately, but suddenly cursed himself inwards for the sudden movement.

Akiko walked towards him and hugged his head, "My youngest is sick," she murmured, rubbing his head gently.

Yosuke grinned while Sanada sighed as his mother held him affectionately, "I'm fine," he muttered, coughing.

"Yes, I can see that," his mother replied moving away from him. "Yo-chan, get me a thermometer, he is burning up!"

"Mother…" Sanada began but was cut off by a single gesture of her hand. _No use!_ He thought lying back on the bed covering his eyes with his arm. "Could you please close the light?" he asked breathing heavily.

* * *

At girls apartment

"Oh… You're back? I thought you were going to order in at the office," Aya said, walking in after Yagyuu had dropped her. "What was so urgent that you had to ditch me?"

Fay smiled as she chopped some mushrooms, "Well, for starters your friend will be a widow, if that even applies to gay people, because I´m going to kill his little lover. Urgent my ass… Anyway, I needed to get my mind off things, so here I am cooking lunch for us."

Aya sat on the stool near the Fay watching her cook, "umm… the guys treated me to lunch… but I will have my portion tonight for dinner okay?" she waved her hands in front of her as Fay pointed the wooden spoon at her; I bet she is thinking _`I busted my ass off to cook for us and ate out?´_ , she thought smiling.

"I busted my ass off to cook for us… anyway, I will leave the rest for you and that good for nothing boss of yours in the oven." She huffed annoyed.

"Want to know what I got for you?" she asked mischievously, making Fay stop.

Fay looked up curiously, "Got me? As in a gift?"

"Yup! I haven't spoiled you in months," she said, digging into her bag to pull out her gift for Fay. "I'm the one who normally receives from you," Aya said, smiling, "so, once in a blue moon is fine."

"That's interesting," Fay said, "did you do something wrong and you're trying to lessen the guilt?" Fay joked, putting the noodles into the boiling pot, "apart from changing the subject about ditching lunch!"

Aya scowled at her as she was still searching.

"What the hell do you have in that bag, Aya?" Fay asked, jokingly. "You've been digging for a while."

"Meh. Shut up. There… Finally! Found it," she said, pulling out an envelope. "Here you go, darling," she said, leaning on the kitchen counter handing it to Fay.

Fay snatched it and looked at it weirdly. "Interesting, it's an envelope…" she said, shaking it next to her ear.

"Open the damn thing. It's not going to jingle," Aya snapped, "and oh… your noodles are burning."

Fay put the envelope down and tended to the boiling noodles, she turned the stove off and went back to the envelope, "what is it, woman?" she asked, tearing the envelope open. She pulled out a card from inside and, "oh… it's a voucher… Umm… to Fujita onsen in Hakone?! Wow… You probably really did something naughty, this place is supposed to be really expensive."

"You're not excited!" Aya said, disappointed.

"Pooh, I love it!" she exclaimed, "so when are we going?"

"Na-uh, there's no 'we'," Aya said with a smile, "It's booked for one only," she pointed out. "I want you to go alone and ease your mind and frustrations."

"But…"

"Indulge me and go," Aya said seriously, "no arguments."

Fay stayed quiet, thinking about it while she cooked.

* * *

_At Sanada's apartment_

"Absolutely not." Sanada almost yelled but changed his mind the last minute feeling the pain in his throat; instead he glared at his brother.

Yosuke looked at him, but not in surprise. "Gen, look at you. You're exhausted and sick. The best medicine for you is to change your environment. Plus, I already have plans to go to Fujita onsen in Hakone. It's not that far from Tokyo," He explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sanada muttered.

Yosuke grinned while Akiko and Niou where there trying to hold back their laughter, he knew he got Sanada where he wanted. "So do you want me to ask Fay to take my place…"

Sanada almost jumped out of the bed. "Stop using her name in every argument we have," he hissed, looking at his brother annoyed. "It's not funny anymore."

"Genichirou!" Akiko said shocked, standing up, "Yosuke enough," she looked sternly at her elder son. "I do agree with Yo-chan about you changing environments darling," she pushed Sanada into his bed gently and covered him. "So, why don't you go alone if you don't want your brother with you?"

"He won't go alone," Niou piped up from the door where he was standing. "He will only agree so you can leave him in peace but he will not go!"

"Niou," Sanada coughed, "do want to look for another apartment?" he asked calmly.

"Nope," Niou said looking at Sanada, "I will go hide in my room for now!" he winked and left.

Sanada sighed covering his eyes with his arm. "I seriously can't handle this at the moment. My head hurts and I'm feeling cold so please go away and leave to rest," he whined tiredly.

Akiko smiled and touched her son's forehead. "You can be such a baby when you're sick. You have a fever, "she said softly getting up from the bed. "You sleep and I will cook some hot soup for you." She kissed his forehead lovingly and walked out of the room pulling her eldest son along.

"What a baby," Yosuke commented as he walked behind his mother towards the kitchen.

Akiko turned around suddenly and pointed her finger at him. "You're such a troublemaker Yo-chan, if you want to help your brother get back with Fay do it when he is not sick!" She reprimanded before she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

"How did you know I was planning something like that mom?" Yosuke asked following his mother scratching the back of his head.

"I'm a mother, of course I know these things," she answered, "oh, Niou-kun, you're going to cook?" she asked looking at Niou digging in the fridge.

Niou straightened himself and closed the fridge-door, "No, not really, I was only looking for a snack," he smiled and sat on a chair with a piece of chocolate in his hand.

"I see," she smiled, "I will cook some soup for Gen-chan so I will make something else for you!"

"No, please don't bother," Niou answered immediately, "I can always order something."

Akiko smiled at him, "you are a good person, Niou-kun, but some home-made food is always healthier than junk food, right?"

Yosuke took an ice bag from the refrigerator and went to Sanada's room, "he'll be fine in a while. He just needs rest," he said walking out of the kitchen.

Akiko busied herself until Yosuke came back, "You brought me here in order to make Genichirou go with you to the onsen out of guilt, didn't you?' she asked her eldest son knowingly.

'Touche," Yosuke said smiling innocently.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're planning something, just be careful because he might kill you if you over-step your boundaries."

"Don't worry mom, that's why I need you to convince him to go with me." Yosuke winked.

Niou watched in admiration, _my god, they're evil._

* * *

_Later that evening,_

"You used to dress up for me," Atobe said, noticing Fay in skinny jeans with a back pleated lace flutter sleeve blouse with silk cami.

"Well, we were sleeping with each other at that time," she joked, leaning down to kiss his cheek as he was seated on the chair. "You seriously don't like it?"

"Nope." He kissed her cheek back and stood up to pull a chair for her.

Fay rolled her eyes and sat down. She took the menu from the waiter who offered it to her and allowed him to place the napkin on her lap. After the waiter filled their glasses with water, she looked at Atobe, "hello," she said softly.

"Hello, brat," he said, watching her. "Want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"Well," she began…

"Order first," he ordered, picking his glass to drink some water.

Fay nodded and looked at the menu. She was just skimming not even knowing what she was reading. In a few minutes, Atobe asked her what she wanted but she couldn't answer because her mind was blank.

Atobe sighed and took the menu from her, "I will have the steak, well done, with the usual and she will have a salad for starters and the king prawns grilled for her main course. We'll look at the dessert menu afterwards."

The waiter nodded and walked away from their table.

Atobe watched Fay, "how's work?"

"It's good," she answered, picking up her glass, drinking it whole. "I love my team, they're brats" she said, trying to enlighten her mood.

"Well, you should. They're getting good feedback from the other departments;" he said, "maybe a thank you note or gift will boost their morale a bit."

"And their egos!" she muttered, "God forbid, I don't need that," she said, imagining the horrors.

He smirked, "At least you're in a better mood. Talk to me now," he said firmly.

"I…"

"Why are you being stubborn, Fay?" Atobe interrupted. "What do you want? Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm… "

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Atobe, please stop. I just want to talk," Fay said, putting her hand on his. "Why are you frustrated?"

Atobe took her hands and looked at her sternly, "because Mishima Fay, you and I didn't let go of each other because of stupidity as Yuushi put it. We both loved someone else and now you're sitting here and not doing anything about it…"

Fay went quiet.

* * *

_At the girls apartment,_

_Great Atobe! Instead of making feel better, I feel like shit,_ she thought standing outside the front door, _I hate him_ , she gritted her teeth not feeling well about it. "I'm home," she said walking in the apartment.

[Silence]

 _That's strange,_ she thought taking of her shoes, "Babe, are you home?" she shouted a little louder, but still no answer. "Aya," she called out again walking to the living room. _What the…?_

Aya was lying on the couch with her head hanging down from the seat and her feet against the back of the couch playfully making circles in the air.

Fay looked dumbfound at the site in front of her eyes, "Hello, Aya!" she spat out.

Aya stopped talking and looked at her friend, "Hey Fay," she smiled innocently, and turned her body to sit upright but instead she fell with a [thud] on the floor. "I'll call you back," she managed to say and hang up the phone.

"What on earth were you doing?" Fay asked with her hands on her hips. "That was really dangerous you twit," she walked towards Aya to help her up.

"I know… I know…" Aya muttered straightening her clothes, "I was talking to Haru," she said picking the phone up. "When did you get here?"

Fay rolled her eyes, "geez Aya, you spend the whole day with him, you text each other every five minutes and you talk on the phone too?" she whined, "I wander what the hell you guys talk about?"

Aya grinned, "you jealo…" she got interrupted by a pillow that flew right in her face. "Not funny!" he pouted.

"No, you're not funny!" Fay answered plopping on the couch. "I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed.

"Sanada is sick," Aya said playing with the remote control, "maybe you should…"

"Not interested," Fay interrupted her once again.

Aya glared at her, "you can be such an insensitive bitch!" she exclaimed annoyed. "I really do wander why he likes you so much?" she huffed, "at don't like you at the moment." She slammed the remote control on the table and walked off to her room.

Fay sighed, _and she calls me a drama queen_ , she thought closing her eyes. _But he is sick; yeah, well people do get sick!_ She 'hmph'-ed moving her body to make herself more comfortable. _So why am I feeling so sad at the moment_ , she questioned herself. "Oh, it's all her fault!" she got up and stomped off to Aya's room.

She stormed into Aya's room but she wasn't there. Weird, she walked to the bathroom and swung the door open only to reveil a naked Aya entering the bathtub.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Aya shouted, "Get out I'm naked!"

"Oh shut up!" Fay answered throwing her friend a towel. "As if I haven't seen you naked before!" she sat on the stool were Aya had left her clothes. "Now, what do you mean he is sick?"

Aya covered herself up with a deep frown on her face. "Why do you care all of a sudden," she spat annoyed, "and why are you in my bathroom anyway?"

Fay looked at her nails. "Well, you were the one in here and I need to know how he is feeling!" she said nonchalantly.

"You… are crazy!" Aya muttering sitting in the tub, "he has a cold and high fever, that's all I know." She looked sideways at Fay, "are you going to visit him?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Ummm… don't think so," Fay answered softly; a hint of sadness lingering in her voice. "We are not on the best of terms at the moment so I think I'd be the last person he would want to see."

Aya sighed deeply, "and you thought that all by yourself, huh?"

Fay glared at her friend.

"Babe, the man loves you, he will be more than happy to see you now that he is sick," Aya said looking directly at Fay; she smiled. "Trust me; he will be thrilled to see you."

"I trust you Aya, but I will not go to him feeling like this," Fay mumbled, "my heart is in complete chaos so I can't face him until I clear my feelings."

Both girls went quite and each drowned in their own thoughts. _I want to see him, but after all that's happened I am to much of a coward,_ Fay thought drawing circles with her finger on the tiles.

 _Well, I guess we'll have to wait for the onsen trip to get them to see each other_ , Aya thought submerging herself fully under the water in her tub.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Next day_

"Good morning," Aya said turning around in bed. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked yawning.

Fay made a sound hugging the pillow tighter.

 _Right, she slept here after spilling her heart out about Sanada;_ Aya thought rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock on her side-table, "Fay, its eight already, aren't you going to work?"

"Eiagghhhat?" she mumbled with her face in the pillow. "EIGHT?" she yelled as she jumped off of Aya´s bed. "Shit I'm late!" she ran to her room.

Aya got up stretching her body, "What the hell happened?" she wondered walking to the kitchen. She took a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with milk.

Fay ran in the kitchen trying to button up her shirt, "I'm late, very late, shit…" she muttered as she pulled the mug from Aya´s grasp and took a sip of what she was drinking.

Aya looked at her wide-eyed.

Fay spat the contents she drank at the sink, "What the hell?" she shouted, "Coffee woman, coffee. What are you in elementary school?" she ran out of the kitchen looking at her watch.

"I'm so tired," Aya whined pouring some more milk in a new mug. "Fay, your phone is ringing," she shouted walking out of the kitchen.

"He is so going to kill me," she whispered walking hurriedly to the kitchen. She walked out in a couple of minutes later yelling on the phone. She picked up her bag and shoes and left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Aya shrugged and went to her room.

* * *

_At the boy's office,_

Sanada leaned against his chair and rubbed his aching temples. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pack of painkillers. He took two out and swallowed them, followed by a glass of water. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to go away before he could concentrate on the case he was working.

 _My head hurts. My body aches. And my mind is killing me…_ he sighed; _I don't know what's bugging me more, spending a weekend with my brother or being forced to go._ He got up slowly and walked towards the window in his office. _Raining,_ he thought looking outside trying to forget about his problems.

"Well, you look as gloomy as the sky!" Niou teased walking in Sanada´s office. "Seriously Genichirou, why did you come to work today? You should've stayed home."

Sanada turned around to look at Niou; he walked to his desk and sat down. "Masaharu, I have a migraine, do you mind going away?" he asked leaning in his chair feeling the energy draining from his body.

Niou looked at him grimly but he grinned instead. "Of course I don't mind but only if you agree to go home!" he said pretending to sound like he was teasing his friend. "So?"

"So, what?" he snapped but ended up coughing. "I came to work to finish a case, the moment I'm done I will go," he answered lowering his voice.

"You can always take the files home," Niou said walking to the door. "Seriously, just go home, you look terrible," he looked at his friend seriously, no hint of teasing in his tone of voice. "I have a lunch-meeting so I'm leaving, I don't want to see here when I come back."

Sanada sighed looking at the paperwork on his desk. He sighed again and got up to pick everything, _he is right,_ he thought placing all the documents in his bag. _I can't stay here, I'm about to collapse._

"I'm leaving for the day, if anyone calls me tell them to call on my mobile," he said to the secretary as he walked past her leaving the office, "and tell Niou my car keys are on my desk, I'm getting a taxi home."

The secretary only nodded as his figure disappeared behind the entrance door.

* * *

Roppongi area, at a restaurant

"I can't believe you're this nervous. Lighten up, she's coming back now," Niou told Kirihara as Aya walked back from the restroom. "Do you really like her that much?" he asked surprised.

"Admiration," Kirihara answered, "and she's hot…" he mumbled hiding his face in the menu.

Niou thought about what he said and glanced over at Aya as she approached them, _well Akaya does have a point, Aya is beautiful, but she doesn't like to be obvious about it or maybe she's clueless… Hmm…_

"Sorry," she smiled sitting on her chair. "So, did we order yet?" she asked looking at both men with the menus in their hands. "I guess not…"

"Yeah, we thought we'd wait up for you," Niou answered casually flipping through the pages. "Want to share a spaghetti lobster?"

"Yes…"

Niou looked up at Kirihara and Aya who both answered at the same time. "I see, so spaghetti lobster is quite popular with youngsters!" he teased.

"Yes it is! So no lobster for you grandpa!" Aya teased back pulling her tongue out. "Well, the portion of the spaghetti lobster is huge so I think we get one for three people."

"Grandpa?" Niou asked acting hurt. "You're a mean woman Sawada Aya!" he pinched her cheek.

"Umm… Should we order?" Kirihara interrupted feeling a bit awkward being with them. "The waiter is here!" he pointed out motioning with his head for the two to look to the side.

Niou picked up the menu and gave the order to the waiter. "So Kirihara-kun, how is Fay treating at work?" Aya asked wanting to start a conversation.

Kirihara fidgeted in his chair, I cant tell her that my boss is the devil incarnate… "She's okay, friendly, helpful, always smiling… ummm… its nice working with her," he answered forcing out a smile.

"Are you sure you're working for Mishima Fay?" Aya asked surprised.

Kirihara nodded. "Definitely, she is a nice person," he stated again, "Niou-sempai, how is Sanada-sempai feeling? I heard he was sick." He changed the subject directing a question towards Niou.

"He is okay, just being a big baby," Niou answered nonchalantly. "Akaya, didn't you tell me that Fay is the worst person to work with?" he asked winking at his junior.

"Umm… no… I… that's not true!" Kirihara spat back feeling his cheeks burn up from rage and embarrassment.

Aya laughed at his reaction, "don't worry Kirihara-kun, Fay has always been terrible to work with," she covered her mouth unable to stop laughing. "Believe me she is bossy, and loves to torment people!"

"Really?" both men asked instantaneously.

"Yes," Aya nodded, "I remember at high school she managed to convince the student council to let her form a cheerleading team, and she worked the hell out of those poor girls." She sipped a bit of water, "she used to bitch and yell all the time, but at the end they were perfect when they cheered for the school teams."

"Sounds like Mishima alright!" Niou commented.

"Hey," Aya slapped Niou on the shoulder, "you guys really don't like each other, how on earth where you dating?" she asked pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I seriously can't find one thing that you guys had in common in order to be in the same relationship."

Niou crossed his arms, "well, the only thing good in our relationship was sex," he said with a sly smile on his face. "That girl has good techni…"

Kirihara closed Niou's mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry sempai but I don't want to hear about my boss's sexual life, its gross!" he commented blushing furiously.

Both Niou and Aya started laughing.

* * *

_At Sanada's apartment,_

Sanada felt feverish as he went back home. He touched his forehead and frowned, _no fever, weird... Then why do I feel hot?_ He walked to his room and went straight to the shower. He took off his clothes and got into the shower, allowing the cool water to drop on him. He stayed there for a long time until he was almost dizzy.

He turned off the water and pulled the towel from the hanger. He dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Finally, he walked out of his bathroom and looked in his closet for his pajamas. His eyes wondered around his closet until it fell on a plastic bag at the bottom. _I forgot about these,_ he thought, pulling out Fay's gift from the bag.

_[Flashback]_

"Okay… since it's only us who are left…" Yosuke said filling his glass with some more wine. "I think Genichirou should open his presents."

_The people present clapped their hands in approval so Yosuke brought the gifts in the living room._

" _Do we have to do this?" Sanada asked feeling embarrassed._

_Yosuke came back after a few minutes with five gift-bags in his hand. "Okay… I only brought our gifts!" he placed the bags in front of Sanada grinning. "Here you go Gen-chan…" he winked and passed him a black bag with red ribbon on it. "I believe this is Fay's!"_

_Fay looked over at Sanada and smiled before quickly looking away._

_Sanada was holding the hanger with the lingerie on it staring shocked at the item. He could feel his cheeks heat up._

_Everyone in the room was shocked except for Yosuke and Yukimura, who were laughing their heads off._

_Aya turned and looked at Fay. "Fay?"_

" _Well…" Fay began getting up from the couch. "…I believe I mixed the gifts up," she laughed nervously. "You see…" she walked closer to Sanada who was still staring at the lingerie. "…I got this for Aya!"_

" _WHAT?" Aya screeched._

" _So…" Fay completely ignored Aya's outburst and took the lingerie from Sanada's hand. "I will give this to its owner and go get you your gift…" she smiled and threw the hanger at Aya. "Okay?" she nodded without waiting for a response and left the room hurriedly._

_They returned to the room. "If the previous gift was for Aya, then is this lace flyaway babydoll, Genichirou's?"_

_Fay froze in her place while Aya grinned._

_Sanada went even redder while everyone else burst out laughing._

_Fay snatched it from Yosuke's hands, "Give me that," she snapped, stuffing it in the bag. "These are…" she started, then stopped when she was about to say 'mine'. 'Never mind," she muttered. "Sanada, this is yours," she said, placing the right bag in front of him. "I'm sorry for all this."_

_Sanada looked at the bag._

" _So who is the babydoll for?" Yosuke asked curiously._

" _YOSUKE!" Fay and Aya snapped._

_He chuckled and went to pour another drink._

_Aya sat next to Sanada and grinned, "Don't worry, we made sure that it's the right gift," she teased._

_Sanada's blush had finally subdued; he opened the bag and pulled out the pajamas. He looked them over and noticed the brand. He was actually impressed, "they look very comfortable," he remarked looking at her with a smile, "Thank you, Fay."_

" _You're welcome," she said smiling back._

"That was a once in a lifetime experience," he muttered as he lay in bed covering himself with the blankets. "Why is she so stubborn?" he wondered closing his eyes.

* * *

_A week later_

"Try and be good," Aya told Fay as she drove her to her destination.

"Yes, mother," Fay muttered, looking outside the window with her arms crossed.

Aya glanced at Fay as she drove, "you don't seem too excited, babe. Isn't this supposed to be heaven for you?" she asked paying attention to the road, _I hate driving._

"True," Fay said, "but I really felt like company rather than being sent there alone."

Aya chuckled, swerving a slow car ahead of her, "don't worry. I'm sure that you will find some hot guy to spend time with."

Fay turned her head completely to face Aya, "You're encouraging a fling? I thought you disapproved them." She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just want you to have a good time," Aya responded with a smile. "Is that so bad? Besides you love to flirt so since I won't be around you can do whatever you want."

"I see…" Fay whispered hardly convinced by Aya's lousy acting. _She is definitely up to something;_ she thought looking outside the window, _or she plans to have a fun weekend with someone… but whom?_

Aya stopped the car at a parking. "Okay, here we are!" she said happily and got out of the car.

Fay looked around wondering where they were. She got out of the car and walk to the back where Aya was pulling her suitcase out of the trunk. "Babe, where are we?" she asked, feeling a bit insecure about the answer.

"We are at the Odawara train station, were you will take the local train for Hakone. A car from the Ryokan will be waiting for you." She left the suitcase next to Fay and then hugged her friend tightly.

"Okay," Fay said pushing Aya away from her. "Now I know you are up to something, so spill or I won't go anywhere." She crossed her hands glaring at her friend.

 _Thank goodness for plan B_ , Aya rolled her eyes, "fine… fine… I want to spend a romantic weekend with someone and I was planning on having that guy stay over," she answered.

"So why did you tell me? I can't believe you're hiding the fact that you're dating someone from me."

Aya scratched the back of her head. "Well, its really embarrassing, but I'm dating my boss!" she said embarrassed, "okay, me is leaving now!" she turned to leave but Fay pulled her back.

"Wait a minute," she said feeling the blood leaving her body, "you mean to tell me that you are dating Yosuke?" she asked not believing the words that where coming out of her mouth, _YOSUKE?_ Her inner voice screamed at the thought.

Aya nodded, "I have to go now, let's talk when you get back okay?" she hugged and kissed Fay and left in a hurry.

 _Not freaking possible_ , Fay thought carrying her luggage as she walked towards the train station. "Nooooooooooooooo… It's like a freaking horror movie!" she whined like a little brat.

* * *

_At the Hakone Fujiya Ryokan,_

Fay stood outside the onsen and breathed the fresh air. The wind was cool, emitting a beautiful breeze, the weather was great, and it just felt peaceful. She pulled her suitcase, thanking Aya a million times in her mind for this opportunity and walked into the reception. Just as she took out her gift voucher to present it…

"Well, I'll be damned."

Fay froze at the voice; _you have got to be shitting me,_ she thought, horrified. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She turned around slowly and scowled when she saw Yosuke and behind him, a sullen Sanada. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed, "I thought that Aya shipped me over here so you two love birds can spend the weekend alone."

"Love birds?" Sanada asked looking directly at his brother.

Yosuke laughed nervously, "Well, that was the master plan but then I decided to bring baby Genichirou here because he is sick," he said grinning brightly.

I am leaving," she said, picking up her stuff to leave, but Yosuke held her upper arm.

"Do you really think I'm that desperate to bring you two together that I'll do it in such a place? We live opposite each other for god's sake! I can easily set you up back home." Yosuke looked at her seriously.

Fay glared at him, "and you expect me to believe that the both of us miraculously decided to be here on this day at this hour in this place?!" she demanded.

Yosuke stared back as she glared at him, "don't flatter yourself, woman," he said firmly, "we're checking in. You do whatever you like," he said, walking past her to the reception.

Fay swore silently and then looked at Sanada, who seemed to be looking at everything, but her. Without thinking, she turned around and slammed her voucher on the reception, "a room as far away from these two please," she demanded, totally ignoring Yosuke.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Later that afternoon at the girls apartment,_

_Tonight, I'm going to do something different,_ Aya thought, opening her closet and looking at her clothes. "I want to sing tonight. It's been such a long time," she said out loud, as she pulled out something comfortable to wear. "Let's see… what should I wear over these jeans?"

[RING]

Aya picked up her cell phone, "hello, bab…" she was rudely interrupted by a yell that sounded like…

"I WILL F****** KILL YOU!"

Aya pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the name of the person who called. _Ouch! She probably saw them…_ she thought contemplating whether she should hang up or not. "Umm… Fay?" she asked when the other voice stopped talking or yelling for that matter.

"WHAT?" Fay yelled annoyed.

"What happened? Don't you like the ryokan?" Aya asked innocently while she was going through her drawer for a top to wear.

Fay took a deep breath, "how could you do that?" she asked a little more calmly. "You lied to me for the second time today… No wonder you had no problem if I met someone here or not… YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO SEE SANADA DIDN'T YOU?" she yelled again feeling her blood boil.

Aya dropped the phone into the drawer the moment she heard Fay yelling again. "Would you stop shouting? I'm not deaf you know. Jeez" Aya complained pulling a yellow shirt to try on. "I didn't know Sanada was going to be there."

"Oh right, and I should believe you huh? Guess who is with him?" Fay argued back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Your precious boss slash boyfriend," she continued still feeling as she would explode, "if, he is your boyfriend."

"Yosuke is there too?" Aya asked absentmindedly as she threw away the yellow shirt and dug into the drawer once again. "Well, he might have just brought Sanada there, I'm sure he isn't going to stay there. Aha!" she said triumphantly, when she pulled out her favorite orange sports top.

Fay rolled her eyes, "no Aya, they checked in together, and what are you doing?" she asked listening to whistling.

"Oh, nothing, I'm getting dressed," she responded wearing a pair of pink socks. "I decided to go out tonight."

"Alone?" Fay asked raising her brow. "Seriously Aya, why are you doing this?" she complained sitting down on the tatami.

Aya stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Listen, you have no intention of helping yourself so I'm doing it for you, now shut up and just enjoy yourself and please, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" she shouted at the phone, "you're driving everyone around you crazy! Have fun!" she said and hang up.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Hmm… I look okay; I guess…_ she thought closing the light of her room and walking to the door. _Let's have fun tonight!]_

* * *

_At Hakone Fujita Hotel,_

"You've been in this room since we checked in, are you not going outside ever?" Yosuke demanded.

"I agreed to come, but just… Go away. I'd like some peaceful time," Sanada muttered reading a local newspaper.

Yosuke grinned, "we won't run into her, so don't worry."

Sanada looked up at his brother. "I don't care whom we run into! I just don't feel like going!" he said, irritated.

"Wow, such hateful words coming from my baby brother," Youske said faking he was hurt. "You are as stiff as dad when it comes to communication," he commented lying down on the tatami. "I wonder how much of a problem Fay is in this misunderstanding!"

"What do you mean?" Sanada asked leaving the newspaper on the table.

Yosuke looked to his left to glance at his brother. "Well, you're so bad at expressing or even showing your emotions that one might think you have no feelings at all, so I wonder how much of a problem is Fay's attitude in your relationship and how much of a problem is your attitude." He sat up brushing the back of his hair. "Anyway, I'm going to look for Fay, at least its more amusing to tease her than to depress myself sitting with you."

"You're a jerk!" Sanada said getting up from the kotatsu. "You're a pain in the ass too," he said walking past his brother. "Let's go, I thought you were hungry."

They made their way to the restaurant and looked around to find Fay; when they spotted her they went to sit with her. "My we join you?" Sanada asked politely.

Fay looked at both of them and nodded, "sure, please do," she answered just as politely. Damn it! What am I gonna do now? Are supposed to talk like friends now? She smiled and kicked Yosuke from under the table.

"Have you ordered yet?" Yosuke asked picking up the menu from the table. "You recommend anything?"

"Sure," Fay responded gracefully, "for you I recommend the oysters, maybe you can choke on them!" she crossed her arms and looked away.

Yosuke looked up at her, "hmm… so you're as grumpy as Genichirou! This should be interesting," he muttered turning his attention on the menu again.

Fay turned around, "interesting in what way?" she asked, "you and that little conniving friend of mine dragged me here as if I was some kind of toy," she spat angrily.

"Hey, hold your horses missy. If you weren't such a selfish, egotistic and self-centered person you would be happily living your love with Genichirou, but noooooooo… why not cause some drama for all the people around us." Yosuke retorted sarcastically, "you're not the only that is in pain. Open up your eyes and look in front of you, his is feeling the same way you do!"

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry for disrupting your pretty perfect life you ignorant pig, but if you think I am causing you such drama then don't talk to me and don't interfere with my personal problems anymore," Fay argued back feeling ready to slap him. "I never asked for your help anyway!" she got up glaring at him.

Yosuke got up as well, "well, maybe I should just leave you alone so you can rot like the miserable person you really are underneath that glamorous look you show to the outsi…" he was cut off by a loud [bang].

"Enough. Both of you," Sanada said sternly looking at Fay and his brother. "You are both making a spectacle of yourselves. If you want to fight do it somewhere else."

Fay sighed, "I lost my appetite, goodnight!" she excused herself and walked away.

"I'm not hungry either," Yosuke said annoyed, "I'm going back to the room."

Well, I was left alone in the end, Sanada thought as he sat at the table trying to forget what had just happened.

* * *

_At VOX Club,_

_The secrets in my dreams tell me_

_About the sorrows that I'll come across_

_I must yearn for mercy_

_Your pained appearance and my greeting_

_A gaze that was shut as if tired_

_I don't wish for anything more than these_

_The sickened promise is stinking and hidden; I never knew…_

_A dream that I can't recover_

_My memories grew dim_

_My pains became dull and my heart cracked_

_My burnt out soul is simply a cooled mountain of ash_

_My tears are filled with pain, ha…_

_So tell me… tell me… the reason why…_

_How can you do this to me…_

_You break my heart…_

_And you make me cry…_

_In the expressionless, final moonlight_

_Covered in muddied excuses_

_The warmth that embraced you_

_Vanished without a trace; You'll never know…_

_Within the endless pain_

_There's the belated regret that was left behind_

_And the flowers of love that disappear meaninglessly…_

_So tell me… tell me… the reason why…_

_How can you do this to me…_

_You break my heart…_

_And you make me cry…_

After the songstress sang her song, Niou clapped along with the audience and couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he watched Aya walk down the stage. _It's been a long time since I came in here or even heard her sing. Man, that voice of hers should be preserved;_ he thought as he picked up his drink and swallowed it whole.

Aya made her way towards the bar and got a beer for herself. She sat at a stool and looked around the full club. _Wow, there is a lot of people today,_ she thought drinking from the bottle of beer. _This is where it all started;_ she smiled thinking when they first met Sanada and Niou.

Niou ordered another drink at the waitress while his eyes were scanning the whole club to find Aya. Were did she go? "Thank you," he said when the waitress returned with his drink. "The girl that sang just a moment ago do you know where she went?" he asked whispering to the girls ear.

The cute waitress moved her head negatively, "I'm sorry but I don't know, although she might be over at the bar, because she came alone."

"Thank you," Niou responded looking towards the bar. _There is too much people here,_ he looked to his side the moment he felt someone hug him tight.

"Hello."

Aya turned around when she heard a deep voice greet her. "Hello," she smiled.

The man smiled back, "what are you drinking?" he whispered in Aya's ear because the music was loud.

"Beer," was her response and she showed him the bottle.

"Get me another beer that this cute lady is drink," the man told the barman but Aya declined politely.

"This is more than enough for me," she said kindly. "I don't drink much."

The man looked at Aya with a brighter smile, "you are even cuter when I look at you from so close," he said licking his lower lip seductively. "I've never seen you around here is this your first time singing here?"

 _Ew, how gross… I never knew men could seduce a woman with such cheap tricks,_ Aya thought looking at the handsome man in front of her. "No, I'm not new, I just haven't come lately." She answered flatly.

"I see," the man said playfully twirling threw his fingers a strand of her hair. "My name is Kunamoto Ren, beautiful Aya," he kissed her hand in a knightly fashion.

Aya pulled her hand away, "Nice to meet you Kunamoto-san but I'm really not interested," she said moving away from the man who was dangerously entering her personal space. "Besides I'm waiting for someone."

* * *

_At Hakone Fujita Hotel,_

"What happened?" Fay looked at Sanada and Yosuke surprised to see them at this hour outside her room.

"Our room flooded so could we stay with you?" Yosuke asked feeling a bit awkward. "Please accept, for they have no more rooms."

Fay was looking from one brother to another. She noticed that Sanada was looking down at the floor and Yosuke was looking at the ceiling. She sighed and took a step at the side so they could walk into the room she was occupying. _I don't know how this will work out, Sanada's still ignoring me and my fight with Yosuke earlier doesn't really help the mood._

"Thanks Fay! We owe you." Yosuke said with a small smile. "Look, I am sorry for earlier, but I meant everything I said, and that is my opinion about this matter so you should except it." He walked in the room, "by the way I love what you're wearing," he said with a grin hugging her.

Fay rolled her eyes pushing him away, "you're invading my personal space, I haven't forgiven your arrogant ass yet!" she said poking his chest annoyed at the previous comment, for she was wearing a very large boyfriend shirt. _Why even bother!_

Sanada looked at them and coughed, signaling Yosuke to let go of Fay. He wasn't very comfortable with the proximity of the two her like that. "I will sleep on the second futon. Aniki you sleep on the floor," he said and placed the second futon close to Fay's.

"You are a heartless man Genichirou. If you want me to let go off Fay, you can just say so," he teased stabbing an imaginary knife to his heart. "I say we share," he said, looking at Sanada with puppy eyes.

Sanada ignored the 'Fay' comment. _Over my dead body I'm sharing my sleeping space with another man,_ Sanada thought wryly.

Fay laughed at the antics of both brothers. _This is too tempting;_ she thought looking at Sanada fixing the futon, _he looks sexy in his sleeping clothes, I'm glad that he's wearing my gift to him._ She smiled sheepishly to herself.

"Why don't we stick the futons together? Fay can sleep between us," Yosuke suggested.

"Eh?!" Fay exclaimed and even Sanada looked wryly at Yosuke.

"What?!" Yosuke said with his hands up, "It's not like we'll do anything, I've slept countless of times with the both of you."

Fay gave him a deadly stare, "Sleeping on my couch doesn't mean that you slept with me."

Yosuke laughed.

Sanada raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Fine," he said, picking up the futons, he put them together and placed the blankets on the floor. "I'm going to sleep."

Yosuke chuckled, "should she sleep between us? Or should you?"

Sanada was getting annoyed, "it doesn't matter," he muttered, lying down.

 _I got him,_ Yosuke thought with a satisfied grin,"so you're alright with me clinging onto her, you know how…"

"YOSUKE!?' Fay snapped.

"It doesn't matter," he said, as he placed the sheet and a pillow on the futon and took a clean blanket from the closet. He threw it at Yosuke. "There. You sleep on the left," he ordered and Yosuke complied happily.

"And where…"

"It doesn't matter!" Sanada snapped, not looking at him. He grabbed another pillow and gave it to Fay, "go to sleep, we've already bothered you enough tonight."

Fay hesitated, but just nodded and walked to the futon, _so he wants me to decide where to sleep, well, I guess it's safer to be in between,_ she thought fixing the pillow and sitting down next to Yosuke.

Youske leaned on his side and rested his elbow on the futon, while his hand on his head, "so, I get to sleep next to a beautiful woman."

[Smack]

Yosuke laughed as he found a pillow on his face. "I am kidding," he said, lying back down. 'I'm off to sleep, goodnight," he said, pulling the blanket on top of his head.

Fay grabbed back her pillow and wanted to strangle him, but just turned herself around and decided to not look in his direction while she slept.

* * *

_At VOX club,_

Aya walked around a bit after leaving the man that hit on her at the bar. She suddenly stopped when she spotted Niou with Junko. _What is that bitch doing here? And she is with him too._ She felt her blood boil only by looking at the woman who was all over her friend.

Impulsively, she walked over to them and smiled when Niou looked up from the table and noticed her. "Hello," she said. "May I join you Haru?" she asked completely ignoring the woman beside him.

Niou smiled back at her friendly face while Junko frowned. "Sure."

Aya sat at the chair across Niou and felt jealous when she saw Junko scoot closer to him. Junko hugged his arm and kissed his cheek lightly totally ignoring her. _Tonight she dies;_ Aya gritted her teeth. She felt so jealous that she also was starting to feel mean, "So, what's up" she asked, try hard to keep her cool.

"Nothing much!" Junko answered rudely, but Niou didn't say anything except sip his drink.

"Yeah, I can see that," Aya pointed out with a smile. "All that hard effort of yours is going to waste. I wonder why you're trying so hard?" she asked glaring at Junko directly.

Junko glared at Niou and then looked at Aya, "Leave," she said curtly.

Aya ignored her. "You're awfully quiet Haru," she said smiling at her friend. "Anything on your mind?"

Junko slammed her palms on the table and glared at her, "Leave! This is my private time with my boyfriend." She hissed emitting a dangerous aura.

"Boyfriend?" Aya asked not backing down from the challenge. "I don't see him, all I see is you forcing yourself on a guy who dumped you!"

"How dare you?" Junko got up from her seat, "you have annoyed us greatly you bitch so you better leave now, before this gets ugly," she shouted angrily.

"Junko," Niou said before Aya could answer. "I told you it was over when you came here so don't push it. You should leave now; I'm getting tired of this entire situation." He averted his eyes to look at Aya, "you were beautiful on stage."

Aya smiled forgetting all about Junko, who had already picked up her stuff and left. "Thanks, I was so nervous," she said blushing. "The last time I sang on stage it was when I was dating Genichirou."

Niou moved to sit closer to Aya, "Genichirou huh?" he commented without expecting an answer. "Why do still address him by his name?" he asked lowering his head closer to her ear.

"He is my friend," Aya answered pulling away so she could look at him properly. "I should be the one asking why you were with her? Did you say it was over?" she asked although she already heard him confirm it a few minutes ago.

Niou smiled and lowered his head closer to her ear, his lips almost touching her ear. "Are you jealous?" he whispered teasingly but pulled away the moment he realized how close they were. "Just kidding!"

Aya's heart had stopped beating but she managed to keep her cool. "You never change do you?" she answered as calm as possible. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She pulled her tongue out.

"I came here with an old friend but he left early," he explained brushing a strand of his hair away from his face. "Then she just appeared and sat with me."

"Good to know you didn't invite her," Aya smiled, "Yagyuu would have flipped!" she laughed aloud.

"Yeah he would!" Niou laughed as well.

Aya spilled some beer over her top, "damn it!" she left the bottle on the table and tried to clean it with a piece of tissue.

Niou reached his hand to clean Aya up but she slapped it away, "I was only trying to help."

"Is this man being rude to you?" a man asked after seeing the scene.

"No… no… its o…" Aya looked up and saw the man who spoke to her at the bar right in front of her. "Umm… Kunamoto-san right? Thank you but I'm fine," she confirmed with an uneasy smile.

Kunamoto insisted, "are you sure? I can get rid of this creep for you," he said referring to Niou.

Niou got up from his chair, "you need something sir?" he asked annoyed for the interruption. "I don't think I ever gave you the right to call me a creep did I?"

"I could see how you were all over this beautiful woman, so its easy to figure out what kind of man you are," Kunamoto said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I´ll have you eat your words," Niou spat back fully irritated and grabbed the man by his shirt. "Try saying that again asshole."

"Haru stop!" Aya shouted and jumped up to stop Niou from starting a fight but it was too late since both men got into a serious fistfight.

* * *

_At Hakone Fujita Hotel,_

Fay sighed feeling her heart flutter. Although she was away from Yosuke, but that didn't change the fact that she was now facing Sanada Genichirou's back if she chose to sleep.

She swallowed as she lay on the futon trying not to lose her sanity. She closed her eyes tightly, but then opened them. _He's so close, yet so far away at the same time,_ she thought. _His beautiful broad back just wants me to hug it and his hair… Since when did it grow longer?_ With crazy thoughts flying through her mind, Fay finally drifted to sleep.

During the night Fay felt a chill and woke up. It was still winter and very cold. She found herself in front of Yosuke and saw him sleeping soundly. Unconsciously she turned to Sanada and found him soundly asleep as well, but the blanket was only on his legs. Gently, she sat up and placed the blanket around his body.

Sanada opened his eyes in reflex and held her wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked staggered.

Fay hesitated and felt her heart flutter again. _Oh my… why does he have to look so irresistibly gorgeous when he wakes up,_ she thought as she noticed how dazed his eyes looked, which complimented his messy hair extremely well.

"Fay?"

She blinked and shook her head embarrassed for staring, "It was cold and I noticed that you didn't have a blanket on, so, I just… You know… I did what I thought was right," she said, her cheeks really heated by now. She turned her head and decided to turn to her side, facing Yosuke now, "I'm going back to sleep."

Sanada didn't say anything as he watched her back. He cursed himself for being so cold towards her, but at the same time he knew that he had to do it. _I'm tired of leaving myself open to her every time… she needs to do this herself,_ he thought closing his eyes.

* * *

It was late when Fay woke up to warmness. She had her head on a pair of lean arms, and was tucked safely beneath another arm. _It's been a while since I've been in someone's arms,_ she thought, snuggling closer. The minute she did, she stopped… _uh-oh… Who is holding me?!_ She thought in a panic mode. Whoever it was, she couldn't see. However, she immediately knew who it was when she realized that Sanada Genichirou was facing her. _Oh man… Yosuke wasn't kidding when he told Sanada that he hugs people in his sleep._

Fay stirred and tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge, _eh?! What the…_ "Oy…" she whispered, trying to shift, but Yosuke wouldn't even move.

 _You've got to be kidding me?!_ Fay thought, kicking her legs to try and squirm from under his arm, but Yosuke moved his leg and locked her in between his body and legs.

"Don't move, sweetie," Yosuke murmured in his sleep.

 _I sure hope to God that he said that in his sleep,_ Fay thought, turning her head and was relieved to find him asleep. _I need to get out of here,_ she thought, looking for an escape. She looked around and saw Sanada. Without thinking, "Sanada," she called out softly. "Sanada. Sanada. Sanada."

He blinked, but didn't wake up.

"Damn it, Genichirou! Wake up!" she snapped, when she felt her boyfriend shirt rising up her thigh by Yosuke's leg.

Sanada woke up and looked surprised at her. For a moment, he even felt jealous, but stopped himself. "Wha…"

"Get me out of this idiot's clutches," Fay said more annoyed than helpless.

Sanada sighed and sat up, rubbing his hair. He moved Yosuke's arms and leg off Fay and pulled Fay towards him. Without thinking, he rolled her to the side and placed her on his right, which resulted in him being in between them now. "Go back to sleep."

Fay looked at him and then back at Yosuke, "Forget it, I just can't sleep anymore," she said, sitting up.

Sanada went quiet for a while, "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Do I look alright to you?!" she said infuriated, "You're here ignoring me and that idiot suffocated me! Now, on top of everything else, I'm getting the chills and its not even cold outside."

"Fay…"

"Don't 'Fay' me, Sanada. Do you think I want to see you after you made that horrible statement to me the last time?!" Fay demanded, but in a low whisper. "Do you seriously think I have no feelings for you?"

"What did you want me to do?" he hissed, "The woman I love kept rejecting me every time I told her that I loved her. Do you think that I don't have any pride, Fay? Is this a game to you, I say I love you and then you come up with some stupid excuse that you can't?!"

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid."

Fay narrowed her eyes and glared furiously at him, "so my feelings are stupid?!"

"If the shoe fits…."

Fay lounged at him, making him fall on his back and straddled him. By now, they were both away from Yosuke and he was asleep on his side, his back facing them. "Don't ever call my feelings stupid," she said in frustration. "Don't make fun of my feelings!" she said, grasping him by the collar.

Sanada lifted his arm and used it to pull her head down. With every intention of doing so, he placed his lips fully on hers. _Are you trying to drive me crazy_ ; his mind was on fire with all sorts of thoughts by the close proximity of their bodies. He felt his heart beat racing when Fay's breasts touched his body. He tried shifting because a particular part of her body was pressed up against his and he so did not want to be feeling that at the moment.

Fay moved closer into the kiss and Sanada's breath was caught in his throat. _Are you punishing me?_ He thought wryly, trying to move away. He looked at Fay and tried to not notice the constant closeness.

"Don't you dare push me away," she threatened between kisses.

Sanada moved away and looked at her.

She lifted her hands and placed her hands on his shoulders. Sanada moved one of his hands and caressed Fay's hair gently. He trailed his fingertips over the side of her forehead to her cheek and down to her chin. He cupped her chin and pulled her head down slowly, he leaned his head and placed his lips over Fays' and kissed her tenderly.

Fay responded to his kiss and moved her hands from his waist through his chest and around his neck. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize she was on her back now with her legs circled around Sanada's hips.

"Um..." Yosuke coughed, "I hope you are both still asleep and not acting consciously." He got up from his futon and walked to the bathroom grabbing his clothes on the way, not even bothering to look behind him.

Fay and Sanada pulled away the minute he spoke and looked at him walking off to the restroom. Fay moved away from him and sat up, pulling her shirt down. "I don't regret it."

Sanada covered his face, trying to cool his face. _This day's been a disaster since the morning. I totally lost control._

Fay moved towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I don't regret it," she repeated. "And like how you pointed out on your birthday, I am going to swallow my pride and ask you out. If this is what you want then so be it. I want us to go out. I want to forget everything and just focus on us."

Sanada's shocked look was clear on his face.

"Sanada Genichirou, will you go out with me?" Fay asked.

[SILENCE]

Fay hesitate a bit seeing that Sanada was silent, "umm… Sanada?" she asked hesitantly.

"No!"

"No?" Fay asked calmly. "What do you mean, no?"

Sanada brushed his hand through his hair and moved away for her, "You asked me a question and I gave you an answer." He stated walking towards the bathroom.

"WHAT?" Fay exploded not believing what she heard. "Are kidding me?" she asked following him, "seriously Sanada, you tell me to make the first move and when I do you reject me? Is that your notion of showing your affection?"

"He is not here…" Sanada muttered looking inside the bathroom. _So, it was all a set up;_ He thought turning around and closing the door behind him. I'm going to kill him, he looked at Fay who was fuming. "Its true, I did tell you to do the first move but you didn't mean it a few minutes ago." He walked past her and sat on his futon.

Fay followed him back to the futon and kneeled in front of him. "I mean every word that left my mouth!" she said with a hurt expression. "I do want to go out with you, what's wrong about that?"

Sanada looked at her, "How would it sound to you if I ever told you, I will swallow my pride and do as you wish so go out with me?"

[SILENCE]

"I am sorry it sounded like an obligation, but Sanada I mean it, truly mean it." Fay moved her hands and caressed his hair and face. "You´re very dear to me, please believe me," she whispered. "Go out with me?"

Sanada moved forward and kissed Fay on the lips before she moved to sit on his lap as he circled his hands around her waist holding her close to his body.

* * *

_Next day, at ASAKASA police station,_

Niou walked out of the cell rubbing his face tiredly, what a fucked up night, he swore inwardly. "Am I discharged?" he asked the officer escorting him.

"Yes, you're lucky your girlfriend vouched for you," the officer answered sternly showing him the way to his superior office.

 _Girlfriend?_ Niou thought as he entered the office of the detective who picked him up from the club. "I'm sorry officer but…" he started his question but the officer closed the door leaving him in the room alone with the detective.

"Well, I never thought I´d pick you up from a club for starting a fistfight."

"Oh! Shut up Renji," Niou sighed sitting on the chair in front of Yanagi's desk. "It wasn't my fault, he provoked me," he explained plainly.

Yanagi tapped his pen on his notepad, "so he provoked you and you hit him?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Niou looked straight at Yanagi, "seriously Renji I'm not in the mood for a lecture." He rubbed his eyes feeling extreme exhaustion weighting on his shoulders.

"I see," Yanagi muttered and pulled out a file, "he pressed charges against you Masaharu," he said throwing the file in his friend's lap. "He claims you attacked for no reason while he was talking to a woman named Sawada Aya. Does that name ring any bells?"

"That's not what happened," Niou responded as he read through the file in his hands. "Aya was sitting with me and we were fooling around when he showed up and called me a jerk." He closed the file and left it on the desk. "I had a few drinks so I reacted without much thought, besides he was all over Aya and…"

Yanagi crossed his legs waiting patiently for his friend to continue, but there was no reaction, "and?" he asked trying gently to force an answer out of Niou.

Niou looked down and ruffled his hair frustrated, "and… and… nothing, I hit him and he hit me back, so we are both wrong, he cant press charges for no reason."

"You're right but you are a lawyer and this will put down on your…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said sighing lightly.

A young officer entered and bowed politely. "Kunamoto Ren-san decide not to continue with his accusation," he said handing a new file to Yanagi.

Yanagi read through the file briefly and nodded. "Good thing he changed his mind!" he commented returning the file to the young officer, who bowed again and left the office.

"He didn't change his mind," another detective entered the small office. "The girl that you were talking to earlier, managed to persuade him not to go through with it."

"Really Nishigata?"

Nishigata sat on the chair next to Niou, "Yep! She must be a lawyer or social worker for sure! Not to mention she is cute!" he laughed winking at Yanagi.

Yanagi glanced at Niou who was trying hard to stay awake. "He is talking about Aya, Masaharu!" he said lifting his eyebrow at his friend's reaction.

"Aya is here?" Niou asked not believing his ears; he was about to fall asleep but somehow, after hearing that Aya was there, he woke up completely. "When did she come?"

"Well," Yanagi started looking at his watch, "she's been here all night, Hiroshi too." He got up from his chair and fixed his tie. "Lets go talk to them." He motioned for Niou to follow him.

* * *

At Hakone Fujita Hotel,

Fay moved slowly her body feeling a bit stiff because she wasn't used to sleeping on a futon. _My body aches,_ she complained mentally, _supposedly I came to relax here!_ She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

She heard a sound coming from the bathroom and turned her head to look around. "Why is my shirt on the floor," she whispered pulling the blankets off to see what she was wearing. "Huh?"

"You woke up?" Sanada asked walking out of the bathroom.

Fay covered her body and turned around to glance at Sanada. He is shirtless, she thought realizing that she was wearing his pj's top. "Yes," she answered nervous. "Did we… I mean… yesterday, did we… u know… umm… sleep…"

Sanada kissed her cheek with a warm smile. "Yes, we did! I'm surprised you forgot!" he commented with a sad look on his face even though he was smiling.

"You mean it wasn't just a dream? We actually did… Sanada, why didn't you stop me?" Fay asked panicking. Shit, this shouldn't have happened. She thought feeling her emotions all over the place. Not before our first real date anyway.

"I see." Sanada stood up and picked his things. "The answer to your question is… no!" he said irate. "Even after making love to each other you still call me Sanada. So, how am I supposed to go out with you?" he walked to the door. "I don't know what to do with you anymore. I can't understand what it is you want from me Fay, even though we crossed the line and had sex you act as if you regret everything. How do think that makes me feel?" he stopped for a moment, "I'm sorry but you will have to get back alone. I can't be with you at the moment." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Fay said nothing or did nothing; she just sat on the futon with Sanada's words ringing in her ears. I'm such a bitch, she thought as tears started falling down her cheeks.

* * *

At Asakasa police station,

"Renji," Aya exclaimed running towards Yanagi, "oh, Haru…" she whispered seeing Niou following behind the detective. "Can he leave now?" she asked Yanagi.

"Of course," Yanagi smiled greeting Yagyuu who was standing next to Aya. "Better take him home because he is almost ready to collapse," he said pulling Niou forward. "You should to Aya, you've been here all night."

Aya smiled, "I´m fine, but I will take this dork home, don't worry!"

"Yo," Niou greeted with a tired grin.

"Its good to see you still have enough energy to grin like a fool," Yagyuu commented pushing his glass up. "Thanks Renji, will take it from here." He bowed at his old friend and pulled Niou to follow him.

"Thank you Renji-kun," Aya said bowing as well, "I hope we didn't inconvenience you with all this, he was lucky it was you who came to the club!"

Yanagi bowed back, "No worries, just hit him on the head and put him to sleep for a week, that way he won't cause any trouble." They both laughed before Aya bid him goodbye to follow the others.

"You don't have to lecture me Hiroshi," Niou shouted annoyed. "Renji already chewed my ears off, I've had enough." He kicked a stone feeling exhausted and extremely annoyed.

"What's wrong Yagyuu-kun?" Aya asked the moment she arrived where both men stood.

Yagyuu took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "This fool is as stubborn as a mule, I'm going home, will you manage?" he asked her knowing she would take Niou home.

Aya nodded. "Yeah, its okay! I'll manage."

"Okay then," he said wearing his glasses again. "Masaharu I'm leaving, call me when you have enough sense in that head of yours to admit you were wrong and apologize." He walked away towards the parking where his car was.

"In your dreams!" Niou shouted angrily towards Yagyuu´s retreating figure. "You can go home too Aya, I can manage myself, I don't need a babysitter," he said sarcastically.

[SLAP]

"How dare you talk to us like that?" Aya shouted completely annoyed with Niou´s attitude, "all night we were agonizing about the outcome of this situation! I busted my ass off trying to convince that asshole not to press charges against you for assault and this is the thanks I get?" she glared at him.

Niou didn't say anything; he was too shocked to move a muscle.

"Seriously, how much of a jerk can you be? Why do push away the people that care about you with that stupid attitude of yours?" she sighed and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "Since you can manage on your own, than answer me this genius; why did you hit him, he didn't even talk to you!"

Niou looked away.

Aya looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Yagyuu was right! That bitch changed you!"

"Really?" Niou asked recovering from his initial shock, "quit the philosopher he has became," he retorted sarcastically. "What does he know from relationships? He married the girl his parents picked out for him just to please them and he criticizes my love life. Screw him, I don't care what he thinks, no one can understand how I feel so why should I give a shit about everyone else?" he argued back heatedly.

"That's not true," Aya answered back. "You care about his thoughts and everyone else's, stop lying to yourself, for once in your life be honest!"

Niou started laughing, "I don't need this from you," he said walking away.

"Jerk…" Aya whispered looking at Niou's back. "I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK!" she yelled clenching her fists, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Niou stopped in his tracks wide eyed to the sudden love declaration. He turned around slowly, "what did you say?" she asked still not believing the words he heard.

Aya broke down in tears, "I said… I love you… jerk," she whispered.

Niou ran up to her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly feeling extremely guilty for the words he spoke to her earlier.

_Evening at the girl's apartment,_

"Aya, I'm home," Fay called from the front door taking of her shoes.

"I'm in the living room," Aya shouted.

* * *

Fay rolled her eyes, great murder in the living room, she thought placing her luggage in her room. She walked to the living only to find Aya talking to Yosuke, "oh, how lovely and cozy you are," she said sarcastically, "nice theme for a murder."

"Murder?" both Aya and Yosuke said looking at each other. "You know, I forgot I have to go somewhere." Yosuke got up from the couch but sat right back down.

"Don't you even move a muscle or I will kill you!" Fay glared at the two, "now, whose brilliant idea was it to send me at the ryokan for the weekend?" she asked crossing her hands still glaring at the "innocent" duo.

Both Aya and Yosuke pointed at one another.

"I'm serious!" Fay stomped her foot on the floor.

"We are not play with you babe, we both thought about it," Aya explained. "Since you were reluctant to do something we thought it would help to give you a little push…" she grinned mischievously. "Although, from what I heard, you had quite a good time there; raaaaarrrrrr…" she teased winking and sending kisses at her friend.

Fay sighed and slumped on the armchair behind her. "You guys, it was a disaster!" she complained closing her eyes. "He said no!"

Aya looked at Yosuke. "Eh?"

"She took your advice, asked my darling brother out and he said no," he said with a shrug, "I can imagine that your dear friend is in shock at the moment."

Aya looked back at Fay, "he said no?!"

"He rejected me," Fay whispered, covering her face. "I… I've never ever been rejected in my life, but that's not the point."

 _Uh-oh,_ Aya thought, sensing Fay's inner demon being released soon.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Fay snapped at Aya. "Why would you even give me such an advice?! You knew! You knew he'd say no! And you wanted to laugh at me!" Fay accused.

"Why would I even do that?" Aya asked surprised.

"JEALOUSY!"

Aya raised an eyebrow, "are you even listening to yourself?" she asked, looking at Fay stupidly.

"Then why did he say no?!" she exclaimed in fake tears. "Why did he say no?"

"Because you're an idiot," Yosuke answered. "You didn't even put feelings into your voice when you asked him out. You said it more out of obligations."

"You were listening?!"

"Of course I was listening. I set the damn thing up and all you did was act stupid at the end." He looked at her seriously, "but I left when you guys went quiet. I though you were making up!"

Fay looked away embarrassed.

"Fay?" Aya said looking at her friend turn red, something very unusual. "Did something else happen?"

Fay covered her face and leaned as back in the armchair as she could, as if she trying to disappear behind it. "Umm… it's really… nothing… but its… umm… embarrassing…" she mumbled.

"Embarrassing?" the incredible duo, asked. "Embarrassing would be only if they slept together, but then again she would be happy no?" Yosuke asked laughing but suddenly he stopped and looked at Fay. "Did you guys have sex?"

[SILENCE]

"No FREAKIN WAY!" Aya exclaimed bursting in laughter.

"Its NOT FUNNY!" Fay yelled behind her hands. "It happened so suddenly!" she brushed her hair with her hands and looked at Aya, "don't laugh okay? You too!" she said to the two.

"We promise," Yosuke said trying to act serious, "scouts honor!"

Aya looked at him and spelled the words ^shut up^ with her lips. "Always wanted to say that!" he winked.

Fay rolled her eyes, "seriously, you two are made for each other," she commented lifting her legs on the chair. "Anyway, we had sex but the thing is that I thought it was a dream, so when he confirmed it I kind of lost it," she smiled nervously.

"Lost it?"

"Yes," Fay nodded, "I called him Sanada instead of Genichirou but… I think the worst part was when… I said that he should have stopped before we made love."

"WHAAAAAT?" both jumped in surprise. "You actually said that?" Yosuke asked trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "You're really hopeless you know that?"

"Damn it Fay! Do you know how much that trip cost me?" Aya complained, "I mean, are you determined to sabotage your own happiness?"

"Thank you Aya, for think about your wallet at a time like this," Fay answered back disappointed, "he said he wouldn't go out with me after that!"

[RING]

Fay got up to pick up the phone, "hold that thought she said to Aya. "Hello?"

Yosuke turned to Aya, "is she an idiot or what?"

Aya glared at him, "heeeeeyyyyyyyy… I only get to call Fay an IDIOT! " she yelled the last word for emphasis.

"Shut up! I can't hear!" Fay shouted, shutting them both. She turned back to the phone, "Yes, Yuushi? What were you saying?"

Fay listened and then hung up after two minutes, "we need to stop this now and rush to the hospital. Arissa started bleeding and they're going to deliver her baby."

Aya froze, "but she's only seven months pregnant."

"That's why Yuushi's worried," Fay said, concerned.

Yosuke felt the girls agonize and picked up his keys, "come on, ladies, I'll drop you both."

Fay held Aya's hand, "Aya, is she going to be alright?" she asked, concerned.

Aya looked back at Fay with the same dread on her face, holding her hand even tighter, "I don't know," she whispered, troubled.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Aiiku Hospital – Tokyo_

Fay and Aya walked into the hospital hurriedly with Yosuke following behind. They and started looking for Oshitari Yuushi. They finally found him Oshitari Yuushi in the waiting area alone, looking both nervous and worried at the same time.

Aya looked around, "Where's Kaede?"

Oshitari looked at her,"Kaede's with Atobe. I think they went to get something to drink," he explained. "And how are you ladies?"

Fay leaned down and poked him on the forehead,. "No need to put on a strong face in front of us, we're more worried about you than Arissa," she said.

"Worried?" Yosuke whispered in Aya's ears.

Aya grinned,. "Yuushi can be very emotional and a crybaby," she whispered back.

Yosuke winked at her and took a few steps back,. "I'll get coffee for everyone," he said, walking away.

Just as he left, a young Kaede came running towards Aya and Fay. "Aya-chan! Fay-chan!" she squealed, hugging Aya's legs.

Atobe came running after her, holding two cups of coffee. "Kaede! I said don't run," he scolded said as he reached them.

Kaede cowered behind Aya's legs.

Aya looked at Atobe annoyed, . "Don't scold her," she said, . "She's nervous enough."

Atobe didn't say anything to her as he handed Oshitari his coffee. He looked to Aya's side and saw Fay standing there, waving hi silently. He walked up to her, . "how How have you been?"

"Good," she said, "and And how has he been?" She pointined at to Oshitari.

"'Better than I expected, but the wait is killing him," he said, taking a seat next to where she was standing.

Fay sat down next to him, ."I'm curious to know why you're here?" ," she asked, as she watched Aya talk to Kaede, who was sitting on her lap.

He cracked his knuckles, ."I was having dinner with them," he said simply. "Arissa suddenly felt a pain, so I just grabbed Kaede and told her we're going to play something for a while."

"Smart thinking," Fay said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, moving a hand through his hair. "And how have you been?"

"Good," she replied automatically.

"Good as in good? Or good as in crap?" he asked.

Fay looked at him while crossing her legs, "it It doesn't matter anymore," she said softly.

He didn't say anything.

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Argh! What's taking so long?!" Fay asked, frustrated, startling everyone around her. Oshitari, Atobe and Aya all looked startled at herat her. They were the only ones left because the girls had forced Yosuke to leave for his meeting with a client. He had refused to at first, but then sighed and did so.

"Oy! Don't just snap out like that! You scared the shit out of me," Aya said, irritated at being startled. She had literally jumped off her seat and dropped Kaede who was sleeping between her arms.

Fay stood up, crossing her arms, "I hate waiting! I hate waiting!" she said, walking back and forth.

Atobe stood up and took her hand, "Come, let's go cool off. You're not helping anyone around you," he said, pulling her away with him.

Fay followed him silently.

Aya turned to look at Oshitari, "and And how are you holding up?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm good, but I worry a lot. This is a bad habit of mine," he admitted. "I'm always thinking of the worst."

"You shouldn't, Yuushi. You have 2 two amazing girls in your life, and another one coming. The last thing they need is for their one and only to panic and worry constantly about them."

He chuckled slightly, "True," he said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, I'm calmer now, . I just hope that everything's alright inside," he said quietly.

"I'm sure it will be," Aya said confidently.

* * *

Fay sat quietly with Atobe at the hospital cafe and sipped on her hot chocolate. She so needed its warmth to soothe her throat. She looked up at him, "I can't help but think that you're actually very worried."

'Yuushi's my friend."

"But you're more concerned about Arissa than about him," Fay noted. "I may always be in a foul mood always, I may be spoiled, and I may be a drama queen, but I see how you look at her, Atobe," she said, putting her mug down. "By any chance would she be the one you..."

"Fay? And Atobe?"

They both looked up. L _ike I needed this now_ , she thought annoyed at seeing that person in front of her.

Atobe felt Fay's irritation and looked at the newcomer., "Hello, Niwa."

Niwa nodded and looked at Fay., "Everything alright?"

"It was until a minute ago," she said, glaring at him.

"For once, Can you for once not snap at me when I see you?" he asked, "We used to be great friends and now you're always vicious around me."

Fay looked at him sharply,"and I wonder who's to blame for that, Niwa," she said, standing up. She then turned to Atobe. "Can we leave?"

Atobe nodded and stood up.

Niwa grabbed Fay's wrist, surprising her. "Mishima Fay, I truly am sorry. Everything that happened was unexpected, but I am sorry. At least always remember that you really were special to me."

Fay snatched her hand away and walked off with Atobe.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"You want to talk about what just happened?" Atobe asked Fay.

"No," she replied.

"Fay, he clearly looks guilty. He admitted his mistake."

She didn't say anything, but turned to look away.

"If Niwa didn't mess up... Would you have met Niou? Had great sex with me? Or fallen in love with Sanada?" He smirked.

Fay rolled her eyes,"You just had to mention great in your sex part, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The fact is that he messed up, but gave you people in your life that you value a lot now. Think about that," he said, starting to walk towards Oshitari and Aya's area.

Fay watched him as he walked away, . _He does make an interesting point_...

* * *

_2 hours later_

It was finally over when the Unacceptable. '"I'm sorry, Oshitari-san,"

Oshitari's face fell. "Is she gone?"

The Doctor looked confused, . "No, I was apologizing for taking so long. Your wife is fine. We had to induce labour at first, but the baby wouldn't come out, so we proceeded to a C-section."

Aya looked at the Doctor disapprovingly, "Don't go apologizing to people when you leave the operations room. It gives people the wrong message," she said, annoyed.

"Thank God!" Fay said out loud,. "So? How's our baby girl?" she asked, excited.

"Girl? I didn't deliver any girl, and I sure hope that it's your wife in there then," doctor said, embarrassed.

"Oh my god! We have a brat boy!" Aya squealed, hugging Yuhshi Oshitari, who had finally broken down in tears.

Fay looked at Atobe and noticed that he was almost in tears, but was trying not to let them out yet. "Wait a minute! All I've bought are girl's clothes! It's a boy?!"

"It doesn't matter," Aya said, hugging Fay tightly. "We have a boy to spoil."

Kaede woke up amidst at all the commotion., "Mama..."

Atobe ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His hands were trembling, but he wouldn't show it. Fay hugged his waist and kissed his cheek., "You're Godfather to a boy now!" She beamed happily at him.

He chuckled quietly.

"So when can we see her?" Aya asked, looking at everyone.

"She's resting now," the doctor replied. "You all go home and do the same. You can visit her again in the afternoon." He looked at Oshitari, . "You may go and have a look at her, Oshitari-sama," he said.

He nodded and gave Kaede to Aya. "Please take her back with the both of you."

"No!" Kaede , "Mama..."

Fay patted her head, . "We're going to go and get mama a present. Don't you want to come with us?"

"Yes," Aya said, .

"Loads loads and loads of presents.," she said. "a And you have a new baby brother. Don't you want to show him how much you love him? You can pick anything you want for him."

Oshitari chuckled, . _Emotionally blackmailing_ _a kid... I swear these 2 two girls are crazy._

"No!" she snapped. "I want mama!"

Fay and Aya looked at each other. "But Fay-chan... needs help," Aya fibbed.

"Help?" Kaede asked, blinking.

"Yes. She doesn't know what to get your mother, so she needs Kaede-chan's help. You think you can help her?"

Fay gave her a pleading puppy eyes look.

Kaede hesitated, looking at her dad. She looked down at her foot and swayed it a bit, . "Well... I can help, Fay-chan..."

she said quietly.

"Then, let's go," Fay said, holding taking her hand before she changed her mind. Aya and Atobe followed her, leaving Oshitari to go to Arissa.

Just as they reached the exit, Fay spotted Niwa waiting by the door. She bit her lips and thought of what Atobe had told said to her. She stopped and looked at Kaede, . "Go the rest of the way with Aya-chan, I'll meet you in a minute," she said, handing Kaede to Aya. "Wait for me in the car," she told them, walking towards Niwa.

Aya looked curious, . "What is she doing?" she asked Atobe.

"The right thing," he answered as they exited the hospital building.

* * *

"Niwa."

Niwa looked up and was surprised to see Mishima Fay walking towards him.

He scowled, ''Come to bite more again?'"

"No, I came to apologies to you," she said sincerely. It's been long overdue, she thought to herself, seeing his astonished look. Before he could say anything, she motioned for him to wait. "I forgive you, but I will not forget what you did."

"Fair enough," he said.

Fay searched his face. She looked at him and wondered if she would ever love a man like Niwa at present time now.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now, I go back. I won't ignore you anymore if I see you. We can be be civil," she said sincerely, turning around. "Take care of yourself," she said, heading towards the exit.".

 _You too, Mishima Fay,_ thought Niwa.

* * *

_Later_

After resting in the afternoon, eating lunch, showering and changing, the girls headed to the mall to get some stuff for Arissa before visiting her at the Hospital. Aya was holding Kaede's hand as they trotted across the mall to different stores. Aya felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pants pocket. By the time she reached it, the person had already hung up.

[Haru Missed Call]

 _Oh, what does he want? With all the commotion going on, I forgot to think of Haru_ , she thought referring to Niou. _And after embarrassing myself like that, I'm not sure how to face him._ , sShe smacked her forehead, remembering the declaration she had made to him. She was about to hit back,call back when he texted her:.

[Dinner?]

Aya thought about it and quickly replied.

[Not tonight, I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow]

[Ok]

 _I don't need to worry about this until tomorrow_ , Aya thought as she walked into a toys store with Kaede while Fay was looking at some baby clothes in another shop across.

Fay joined them in 20 twenty minutes, carrying several shopping bags. "So what did we get?" she asked Aya and Kaede.

"I got my brother a toy!" Kaede said proudly.

Fay smiled while Aya patted her head.

Aya looked at Fay and suddenly remembered something, . "We never continued talking about Sanada," she said.

"We don't need to," Fay said, "I'm tired of repeating all my conversations over and over. I'm going to take things easy. If it works out, then yeah, it will be nice. If not, then the next guy will be lucky to have me."

"And what brought you to this resolution to you?"

"Weariness..." she said, exhaling deeply.

Aya smiled, . _Interesting_.

* * *

_An hour later_

The girls squealed in delight, seeing Arissa on the bed. They all hugged tearfully, gushed over the new baby, and finally sat down to talk.

"so So what's his name?" Aya asked, looking at the baby in the glass cubicle bassinet.

"Masa," Oshitari said.

"Oh, I like!' " Aya said. "It's a good name for him."

"Yep," he said bashfully.

"Psst, I think your daughter's starting to get jealous," Fay whispered when she noticed, noticing Kaede sulking in the corner.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Boys," Fay said, walking into the office. "Be on your best behaviour today, - we're meeting Kasuragi Katsuo.",' she said, heading straight to her desk.

Yuuta followed her to her desk while Kirihara followed him curiously, "Why are we meeting him?"

Fay placed her bag on the desk, "because Because we're firing his agency," she said.

"Yes!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Fay glared at him. "Well, I'm glad you're amused. Firing an agency is not a smart move, but I'm sick and tired of babysitting them and I finally got Atobe to say yes to the firing,"

Yuuta crossed his arms, "does Does Kasuragi know he's getting fired today?"

"No."

Kirihara frowned, "Is that… uUmm, a nice thing to do?"

Fay gave him a look, "Anyway, when he's in, I'll call you both," she She shooed them away. "Now go and come back if you need anything."

Both of them went out and turned to each other. "You think it's a smart move?" Kirihara asked.

"No," said Yuuta answered, "but she's not dumb either. She's planning something."

"Oh," Kirihara said,. _I wonder what it is..._

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Kasuragi Katsuo studied Mishima Fay in the meeting room and admired her. In all these times that they had worked together, this was the first time he's he'd seen her. He knew how strong and powerful she was, but not to this extent. "Let me see if I understand what you just said, Mishima-san," he said, . "You want to fire our advertising agency."

"Yes," she answered said simply, looking at the older man in front of her. He was well dressed and smelled reeked of money in his designer suit jacket. His graying hair made him sexier and he had a disheveled beard that was just dying to be trimmed.

His poker face didn't change at all. "I cannot accept that, Mishima-san," he said. "My agency has worked very hard to get this account and I cannot say yes to that so simply."

Fay eyed him, "Kasuragi-san," my team and I have have reached our limits with the current team handling this account. My expectations are never managed and they're always trying to play smart with me. I am a support unit helping the business; I don't have time to babysit people."

"I also ask you to be patient with me. If it's the team that's not handling this well, then I'll replace all members them with people better suited to your needs," he reasoned.

Fay crossed her arms, thinking, "That's actually a not bad idea," she said, ."However..." she She raised her finger, "I want to choose my the account director. He or she needs to be someone I can deal with."

"We will involve you in our recruitment process," he said, standing up. "I trust that everything's alright now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, offering her hand. "I'll give them a 6 six-month trial period."

He bid her well and left.

"That's what you wanted," Yuuta said when Kasuragi left. "You didn't want to fire them, you wanted a new team."

"No," Fay answered, surprising him. "I wanted to fire Jin," she said. "He is incompetent in his job. The team underneath him is good, but he doesn't know how to handle them properly." She walked out of the door. "Anyway, it's done. Go back to your work."

 _Wow, that's something I learned today_ , Yuuta thought, amused.

* * *

Aya was home studying a few blueprints that Yosuke had lent her. She was trying to enhance her imagination and picture how it would really looks like. As much as she tried to concentrate, she couldn't, for she was too she was too nervous to concentrate.

 _Why is lunch with Haru making me so nervous?_ She thought, scratching her head nervously. _And why did I have to go and say something so..._

[RING]

Aya almost yelped at the sound of being startled by her own phone. She put a hand to her chest and picked it up her phone. Looking at the caller ID She looked at the caller ID and swore... "Damn it! Saeki! You almost gave me a heart attack?!" she snapped on the phone.

Saeki whistled. "Is this the way to talk to a friend you haven't heard from in a very long time?"

She exhaled loudly, "No, but friends don't scare their friends! I was sitting alone with my thoughts when the damn thing rang out loud."

He chuckled. "Free for me?"

"When?" she asked, moving her eyes back to the drawings.

"Lunch?"

She sighed, . "I can't do lunch. I promised a friend I'd meet him then," she said. _And I'm back to worrying about that again. I can't even talk to Fay about this – argh!_

"So, can I assume that the dinner will be alright?" he asked.

 _I'm not sure how I will be feeling after my lunch with Haru, or how long it will take. I'm thinking too much into about this..._ "How about we meet tomorrow and spend the day together instead. ? It'll be Saturday and I'm sure you have no plans with Yuuta." _I remember Fay mumbling something about spending Saturday at work with them._

"I find it freaky, that my boyfriend's boss is your best friend. It's like a conspiracy theory..." he said, making Aya laugh out loud.

"I'll ignore that," she said finally, aafter she stopped laughing.

"Meh, fine, we'll meet tomorrow," he said, . "I'll call you in the morning to get your new address; I still haven't seen your new place yet."

"Great!"

They both bid each other farewell and hung up the phone. Aya looked at the time clock and decided that it was time to get dressed.

* * *

_Law Firm_

Sanada walked out of his office and bumped into Niou. He looked at him and realized that it had been a very long time since he had spent some time with him, . "Hey," he said quietly.

Niou looked at him with a grin, . "And hey to you too back," he said,. "Where have you been?"

Sanada smiled lazily, . "I've been here and there..." _and And causing unnecessary turmoil in my life._ "How about lunch? I feel that like we haven't spoken in a long time."

Niou nodded, . "I don't mind, but it will need to be tomorrow," he said, . "I have lunch plans."

"I'll text you," he Sanada said, walking back to the pantry. _I'll text you_ , he thought perplexed, _Even though_ _we live in the same apartment_ , he added silently. He quickly made a cup of coffee for himself and went back to his office with the strong scent of coffee engulfing his senses. Just as he reached his desk, his phone rang, . "Hello?"

"So have you spoken to her yet?" said the voice on the end.

Sanada rolled his eyes, "Seiichi, this is my work number, . Please stop saying things like that calling me on this line here."

"I will when you will start picking up your personal number," he said playfully..

"Seriously, not now."

"Okay. O, okay. However, I'll say just one more thing," Yukimura said on a serious note. "Get her number and call her. Trust me; - it's easier done than said. You're putting too much thought into it."

 _Not when you're the one who screwed up_ , he thought sarcastically. "I'll think about it." He hung up the phone and then went through his phone until he reached the the photo album on his phone. He quickly flipped through the picturesm until he found a photo of himself and Fay, both not aware of the cameras. It was a photo from his birthday, when they were exchanging gifts. Aya's fiery hair was visible in the background. Yosuke had sent him the photo the day after, telling him to keep it.

_Why can't I just be civil or normal with her...?_

* * *

"Bye, boys," Fay said, picking walking out of her office. She was surprised that no one was there. She looked at her watch, _Wow. It's 6 already. No wonder no one's here._

Fay was about to step out when she spotted a folder on her secretary's desk addressed to Atobe., _Ooh, he signed it already?_ She thought, picking it up and looked inside, then realized there was nothing. _Damn it. Don't tell me she forgot! This is important._ She took it the folder and walked to Atobe's office.

Fay knocked on Atobe's office door, but got no answer. _His The lights are on..._

She opened it the door and closed it behind her. "Atobe?" she asked, looking around.

[Silence]

"Atobe?"

"Stop shouting,I'm over here." he said dimly.

Fay followed the source of voice, which led to his mini meeting room and found him sprawled on the floor in the adjoining meeting room. His eyes were closed and he had a glass in his hand. There were two empty bottles on the floor. She crossed her arms and analyzed the situation,. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," he answered,said, not bothering to open his eyes with his eyes closed.

Fay walked towards him and picked up one of the empty bottles. She sniffed it vaguely and crinkled her nose., "You're clearly either drunk or with a..."

"I'm not drunk," he muttered, . "Now take off your clothes and let me make love to you."

Fay rolled her eyes, "You are drunk," she confirmed, sitting beside him. "What's wrong? It must be serious if you're drunk in your own office."

"It doesn't matter, . my head just really hurts," he muttered, sitting up.

Fay stood up and extended her hand for him, "then get up, I'm taking you back home."

"Apartment sucks," he mumbled.

Fay looked at him wryly, ''Then you're crashing at my place''

* * *

_Later_

"We're almost there," Fay whispered holding Atobe's waist as he had his arm around her. _Why do I even have to bring him here? Aya will totally freak out and think I'm sleeping with him again._ "and YOU owe me, damn it! You know how hard it was to drag you out without being seen..."

"Shit, Fay… I'm really…" Atobe said and stumbled onto the floor,. "Atobe!" she exclaimed, grasping his shoulder.

Just as he held clutched his head in pain, Fay saw Yosuke's apartment door open. and…

Sanada Genichirou stared shocked at the scene in front of him. He didn't know what he was more surprised at - to see Atobe Keigo on the floor or seeing Fay looking panic -stricken. He clutched his jaw and decided to ignore, but stopped when he heard…

"You have to help me," Fay said out loud. "He's too heavy for me to carry."

Sanada looked alert when he realized that something was wrong. He turned and studied the situation, _Atobe seems unconscious_ , he thought, kneeling on the floor next beside him. "Did he pass out?"

"How nice of you to notice," Fay answered said sarcastically.

Sanada ignored her comment, and moved closer to Atobe so she could move away from Atobe. He took Atobe's arm and put it around his shoulders. In a second, he stood up and pulled Atobe up with him.

'Damnit," Atobe swore in pain.

Sanada looked at him and scowled,. "Do you want me to let go of you?" he asked.

"Shut up," Atobe groaned, holding onto his head with his free hand, . "Just make the world stop spinning."

Sanada rolled his eyes and started walking towards Fay's apartment as she waited by it with the door unlocked the door. He was seething, and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was because he had been ignoring Fay. Or because he was still annoyed at how they had both reacted at the Onsen. Or was it because he was carrying the same man that actually knew her more than he did.

He was definitely seething.

He finally walked in and looked at her, "Your room?" he asked, hating himself for that.

"Of course not," Fay said, annoyed, . "Dump him here on the sofa," she said, walking towards it and throwing all the decorative pillows off it. "Why would you even make such a say that?," she muttered, finally clearing everything off it.

Sanada dropped Atobe none too gently on the sofa, making him swear and just left him. He didn't even care if he hurt him or not; he just wanted to get out of there. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Fay speak...

"It doesn't become you, Sanada Genichirou, to sleep with a woman and then ignore her."

Sanada turned to her. "And exactly what were you expecting from me?" he asked said bluntly. "I always tell you how I feel, I showed you how I feel at the onsen, and then you just slap me in the face and say it shouldn't have happened!"

"I may be drunk, but I can still hear, you know..." Atobe commented.

"Shut up!" They both snapped at him.

"What were you expecting of me?" she asked. "You caught me by surprise!"

He looked surprised, "I caught you by surprise?! One minute you were ignoring me the next minute you're lying under me fully naked..."

 _He so did not say that!_ "You know..." Fay said, opening the door., "I don't know why I sense the word 'whore' coming out of you right now, so please leave."

His jaw tightened, "So now you're being cowardly and throwing me out. Why can't we for once be civil when we talk about this?"

"You said it yourself, Genichirou! I am just a good lay."

He walked towards her and caught her arm,"This is your problem. You always twist my words around! Why do you always make things sound so negative?"

She didn't say anything.

He moved his hand to her hair and pushed it behind her ear, slowly rubbing her cheek with his knuckles,"You know it, Fay. The sooner you push all your fears and doubts aside, it will work out just fine," he said, walking out.

Fay stepped out of the door, following him, "Wait..."' she said, holding his wrist.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice came out of the blue.

They both turned to see Yosuke standing outside with a key in his hand. "I just needed ice from your fridge," he said, walking to the girls' apartments, placing the key in the lock and letting himself in.

Sanada looked at the scene and got annoyed, _Why does Yosuke gets to freely go in and out as he pleases?_

Once Yosuke left them, they both looked at each other. "Now what?" he asked.

Fay couldn't look at him. "I don't know."

He placed his hand on top of her head, "Do you want to try and go out tonight? Maybe we should try to do this without anyone around..." _there always seems to be someone witnessing all of our fights, uncomfortable moments, etc..._

"Is that wise?" she asked, finally looking at him. "I could end up walking out or you might end up extra pissed off..."

"We'll see," he said, "What's your number? I'll text you the details later," he asked, pulling out his phone., Aand don't give me Aya's by mistake again." _This whole mess started with each of us taking the wrong number._

Fay gave him her number and then looked at him. "Umm…"

"I need to leave for now, I'll text you later, Fay." He left her, standing there confused.

 _Do I have a date?_ Fay walked back into the apartment and found Yosuke there in her apartment, sipping juice. "Why is there a body on the sofa?"

"He was drunk alone in the office," she said, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"And how did that go?" Yosuke asked, referring to his younger brother.

 _I'd rather not say anything yet_ , . "Want to play some PS3?"

He nodded, and they did just as that until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_One week later_

Aya sighed as she gazed outside the window, _it's It's been a week and he's acting like nothing happened!_ She thought twirlingt a pencil between her lips.

"Why so gloomy, Aya-chan?" Yosuke asked, looking at her from his desk.

"Umm… nothing Nothing much… I just can't understand why Haru is still acting as if nothing happened between us?" ," she responded, placing the pencil on her desk. "I mean… I did confess my feelings for him!"

Yosuke got up from his chair and stretched his arms above his head. "Maybe, just maybe… he didn't think it was a declaration of love," he said walking to the window. "The sky is so dark today, ; it will rain," he mumbled softly.

Aya lowered her head, thinking about what Yosuke said just a moment ago, _he He could be right… Haru isn't the brightest person when it comes to love!_ She smiled, . "You know… I think you are right! Sometimes that man is so dense!" she laughed.

"He is, isn't he?" Yosuke agreed, still gazing outside the window. "So what will you do from now on?" he asked, turning around to look at her. "Aren't you going to tell him that you actually are in love with him?"

"I don't know…" she She lowered her head onto the desk.

Yosuke laughed and walked back to his own place., "lListen, as you already know I will go to the conference in Sapporo, would you like to come to the conference in Sapporo with me?"

Aya looked at him, surprised, . "The Architecture Conference?" she asked hesitantly, although she couldn't hide her excitement in the tone of her voice.

"Yes!" he smiled, . "tThe one that I didn't want to go to but you managed to persuade me to go to." He took out an invitation from his drawer and threw it to her. "There, write your details down and give it to me so I can send it to the organizers."

"Thanks," she answered fully excitedly.

"That way you can take some time away from Niou and think about what you want to do." He got up once again and left the room.

Aya lifted her gazeraised her eyes to look at him but he was already gone. _He is so cute…_ she She smiled, . _I so wanted to go to this conference,_ she thought as she wrote down her name on the invitation.

Yosuke returned holding two cups in his hands, . "Here, have some hot chocolate, miss," he said, handing her one of the cups. "Any news on the Fay slash Genichirou situation?"

"Frankly, no!" Aya responded said, holding the hot cup with both hands. "She is sulking and always in a bad mood," ." she She sighed and blew blowing the steam away to take a sip. "I don't know what else to do for her… Seriously, she is a pain!" she complained half-heartedly.

"Yet another reason for you to go away for a week," Yosuke said, sipping his hot coffee. "Maybe it will be good for her to stay a bit alone for a bit and think about what she has been doing to the people around her and, most of all, to my brother."

Aya nodded, . "I agree with you, . but But she is not a bad person… she She has been through so much shit in her life with her parents and friends that she really feels defenseless unless she acts like a bitch." She sipped from her cup, . "I have told you everything about Fay, so you can understand why she is the way she is… but But I am sure she will finally find the a way to make everything right!" she She smiled with a winkand winked.

Yosuke laughed, . "Let's go get our damsel in distress and go eat somewhere fancy!" he said, placing the cup on his desk, . "It's already noon and I am very too lazy to work at the moment!" he winked and walked out of the room with Aya following behind.

* * *

_At Fay's office_

_I can't work…_ _,_ Fay thought as she sat on her comfy leather chair. _I want to sleep for a month;_ she complained mentally closing her eyes as she rested peacefully.

"I hope you are not dreaming of Genichirou on top of you because it that would be too gross!"

Fay jumped on hearing Aya's voice and looked towards the door where she saw her friend and Yosuke waving at her, laughing like idiots. "What the hell are you doing here?" she spat, straightening her attire as she stood up to greet them.

"Well, it's noon so we thought you would like to join us for lunch," Yosuke said with a naughty smile.

"Drop dead, you!" she said to him, to Yosuke and turned to look at Aya with her hands on her hips, "have Have you no shame, saying things like that in the office?" she asked her friend seriously, hands on her hips.

Aya pulled put her tongue out, "sorry, but I made sure the door was closed first."

Fay sighed brushing her hair to the side with her hand. "The walls in this office have ears too! Lunch, you said?" She contemplated a bit it. "Let's go, I am bored as it is!" she She picked up her jacket and purse and walked to the door but before she opened it she turned back and pointed her finger at the two that followed, "If you two even say a word concerning Sanada, I will kill you!" she She then opened the door and walked out.

Aya and Yosuke looked at each other trying not to laugh at their friend. "She sure is in denial!"tried not to laugh.

"Abbot and Costello, are you coming?" Fay asked the duo who remained behind. "Let's go already!"

They all left the building with Yosuke and Aya teasing Fay for her serious attitude. They drove to a luxury hotel in the Roppongi area and sat down at one of the most expensive restaurants to eat.

"Seriously, we could have gone to another restaurant… this This is way too expensive!" Aya said, skimming through the menu.

Fay and Yosuke looked at her. means that Fay and Yosuke were looking at Aya as she was smiling. - smiling, "don't Don't worry about the cost, . Jjust eat whatever you want, ; it's my treat!" Fay said sipping on some water that the waiter had brought.

Yosuke closed the menu and placed it on his sideput it down, . "nopeNope, it's _my_ treat; . I wanted to eat at a fancy restaurant in the first place."

"No, I want to treat you guys!" Fay argued, back holding the menu in her hand.

Aya closed the menu, . "gGuys, the waiter is waiting!" she said, gesturing to the young man in standing between Fay and Yosuke. "I would like the penne a la crème and a glass of fresh orange juice, thank you." She smiled and returned the menu to the man.

Fay and Yosuke placed their orders and looked at each other frowned at each other. "Sometimes you can be worse than Atobe… and And he has an excuse to be the way he is, . Wwhat's your excuse?" she Fay asked, glaring at him.

"I don't need an excuse to be bratty, – I am exactly like you!" Yosuke retorted, . "Anyway, let's not go through this again."

"Fay, have you decided what you are going to do with about Genichirou?" Aya asked, forgetting about her friend's warning.

Fay looked at her friend, dumbfounded, . "didn't Didn't I say, no mention of Sanada, before we left the office?" she asked sighing.

"Yeah, but who was listening," ? she answered smiling, "now tell us!"

"Tell you what, guys?" Fay said sipping some water,. "I have no idea what to do!"

Yosuke crossed his arms .sitting back in his chair, "aAnd what do you think this 'something' is?" he asked in a serious tone. "You know, I don't like your attitude sometimes but I still want you to get together with my brother. So if Aya and II… no," he pointed out to Aya, "we, can do anything to help we would do it gladly!"

Fay smiled,. "I am sure you will would without me telling you! You know, I really like your honesty, Yosuke." She stopped when her ordered was placed in front of her. "So, are you two really dating each other?" she changed the subject.

"'What?" Aya almost choked on her pasta! . "Are you crazy?" she asked her friend wiping her mouth.

"Seriously?" Yosuke laughed.

"Well, my dear best friend, that's what you said last week… and And although I thought it was a hoax, you two seem pretty close!" Fay concluded eating a bite from her plate.

Aya glared at Fay, . "no No, we are not dating! Don't you think that if we were, would you'd be the first to know?" she sipped on her juice?. " Besides, my boss over here is dating someone."

Fay looked at Yosuke, . "yYou are? How come you have never introduced her to us? Or does Aya know her already?"

"Perks to beof being the boss's assistancet, no?" Aya winked at Fay gleefully. _As if he would will ever tell her,_ she thought, smiling in triumph.

Yosuke ate quietly, totally ignoring both girls, until he felt a sharp pain in his right foot. "What?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"So, when do I meet her?"

"Never!" Yosuke answered, downing his glass of wine. "Shouldn't you be solving your own problem first?" he asked as he filled his glass once more.

"It's not fair for Aya to know but notthat Aya knows but not me," she said, completely ignoring his last remark, . "I thought we were friends," ." she She pouted.

Yosuke sighed, . "we We are friends, but I really would like to leave my personal life out of our friendship."

[RING]

Both Fay and Yosuke looked at their phones.

"Its mine, guys, sorry," Aya said, looking at the caller ID. She answered the phone. "Haru?" she said happily as she answered. "I am out with Fay and Yosuke for lunch. W, where are you?"

While she talked she conversed with Niou on the phone, with Niou while the other two ignored each other. "Sure, I will come by your office in about an hour I will come by your office. Bye!" she She closed the phone with a bright smile on her face.

"Are you meeting Niou?" Yosuke asked as he finished with his meal. "Is he taking you somewhere?"

Aya nodded, . "he He said he wanted to take me to a nice place! So is it okay if you guys drop me off at the office?" She she asked sweetly.

Fay rolled her eyes. "Of course I will take you there, . iIt's a bit far from here and on the way to my office," she said, drinking the rest of her water. "Besides, Yosuke needs to pick up his car."

"Great! By the way Fay, it's Haru that I like!" Aya said, pulltting her tongue out.

"Come again?"

Yosuke laughed, . "She said she likes Niou, . Iin fact, she is in love with the man." He reached for his wallet.

Fay shook her head, thinking she wasn't hearing it correctly very well,. "Niou? You like Niou?"?" she asked her friend while reaching for her wallet too. "I said it's my treat!"

"Sorry, but I will insist," Yosuke argued back.

"Nope," Fay responded, . "There is no way you will pay for today."

Yosuke glared at her, "Do not insult me, I am the guy here… and besides, I said first it's my treat."

"No, you didn't!" Fay argued back heatedly while glaring daggers at him.

"Guys, can we go now?" Aya asked, standing up.

* * *

_At Niou and Sanada's office_

"Hey," Niou greeted Aya with a hug as she walked into his office.

Aya hugged him back with a smile. "Hey, you," she greeted backs. "Is Genichirou here?" she asked, letting go of Niou.

He smiled and sat on the edge of his desk. "No, he is out for lunch with Yukimura and Akaya! . So, ready to go?" he asked, undoing his tie.

"Sure, but you didn't tell me where toowe're going?" she asked said, sitting as she sat on the chair opposite the desk.

"Ah, yes, well… you You see, that's a surprise!" he He winked, taking off his shirt. "Let me change into something more comfortable first."

Aya blushed and got up, . "yeahYeah, okay, I will wait outside." She left before he could say anything _. Damn him,_ she thought, leaning as she leaned on on the wall .next to the door, _Hhe is such an idiot doing that… not Not that it's the first time he's changed his clothes in front of me but it's different now,_ _._ she She sighed inwardly walking and walked to the couch opposite the secretary.

Niou kept looking at the closed door puzzled, _what What was that all about?,_ he thought as hHe turned around to hang his shirt. "Women are really weird…" ," he mumbled.

After a few minutes he walked out his office wearing a pair of bleached jeans and a black polo shirt underneath a pale blue jacket. "If anyone calls, they can find me on my cell phone," he said to both the secretaries, . He called to Aya. "lLet's go,!" he called to Aya.

Aya got up with a very slight blush painted over on her face, . "are Are you sure it's okay to leave work?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sure, I finished everything last night." He winked with a smile at her., "I worked on most of my cases at home. B, besides, things we are very quiet these days." He motioned for her to get in the elevator first.

"Thanks!"

Niou brushed his hair lightly, . "How come you went to lunch with Fay? She hardly ever leaves the office," he asked said, looking at her.

"Hmm… I'd like to think that she needed a change," Aya pulled her tongue out, "but I believe it's more because of what happened with Genichirou!" she said thoughtfully, leaning against on the hard metal wall of the elevator wall.

The doors opened and they both walked out towards the parking lot. "Right, they met at the onsen, . You never told me what happened, and Sanada is very tight -lipped about the whole thing too!" he said, opening the car door for Aya. to get in the car.

"Well, I didn't see you most of the week and you never asked me if I knew so I thought that Genichirou told you," Aya explained as they both drove off, "it's It's both funny and annoying at the same time, you know."

Niou didn't say anything, only looked at Aya for a moment and noticed how worried she seemed.

Niou looked down into Aya's eyes. "You should've let them solve their own problems by themselves… What you did made things worse."

Aya looked felt feeling guilty. "I sincerely really thought that if they got together in a place where there would be no one to distract them, that they would solve any issues they had."

 _Damn, she can be so sweet,…_ Niou thought. looking at her apologizing _, Too bad she is just a friend,._ He sighed. "oOkay, no need to feel guilty, . let's go have fun!" he smiled brightly and pulled Aya by her hand when he started walking.

"Eh?" she looked at Niou and then towards the direction they were heading. Aya looked at their destination., "The ZOO?" she asked surprised.

Niou turned his head grinning,and grinned. "yYep, ! actually HHiroshi told me that he came here with his wife the other day and I thought, why not bring you here… ? Yyou are the cutest animal I know!" he teased.

"Heeeyy!," Aya complained and hit him lightly on his arm,. "You are terrible, you know that?"

"I know," he said as they reached the ticket booths. "Two tickets please. ," he requested from the booth lady. "Thank you!" hHe paid for the tickets and pulled Aya once again along with him.

Aya blushed. T as they were both walking hand in hand, . _Does he even notice how awkward this feels, ?_ she thought pulling her hand looking away to ease her heartbeat. She pulled her hand away.

Niou turned around and looked at Aya when she pulled her hand,her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" she She turned around with a smile,smiled. "My hand is all sweaty!"

"I see," he responded said flatly and he turned around to walk up the trail towards the monkey cages. They both walked quietly next to each other _, . s_

 _She is acting very weird lately,_ he thought, glancing at Aya,. _I need to lighten the atmosphere._ He looked around and saw a couple of orangutans lying on the ground cleaning their nosepicking their noses., "Hey, Aya, I found your brother," he said, pointing out at one of the two apes.

Aya looked at where Niou was pointing at the orangutans, . "Huh?" she said trying to understand what he was trying to show her until her gaze fell upon the two apes. "Seriously, Haru, they look more like your family rather than mine," ." she pulled her tongue out.

Niou laughed, . "Yoou think so?" he asked, amused, . "okay Okay then, since I'm an orangutan let's find your family!" he challenged with a grin, while Aya nodded.

* * *

_At a small coffee shop in Shibuya_

"How come we came for coffee?" Yosuke asked, skimming through a menu.

Fay closed her phone and left it on the table, . "Well, I wanted to treat you for today since that's what I intended to do," sShe sighed., "I need a distraction," she confessed softly.

Yosuke lifted his eye-brow,"Are you hitting on me?" he asked her with tease.

"In your dreams," she said haughtily,. "Besides, you are taken," she said, closing the menu. "I will have a cappuccino," she told the waiter and then turned her focus on to Yosuke. "So, tell me about her."

"About whom?"

Fay rolled her eyes, . "Come on, I want to know about your one and only, . how How long have you two been together?" she asked playing with a strand of her hair.

Yosuke sighed, . "you're You're not going to let go of this, are you?" he asked wryly as Fay shook her head negatively with an evil smile. "We have been dating for eight years now."," he said.

"Eight years?" She was shocked., "That's a very long time. Why don't you marry the poor girl already?"

"It's complicated," he answered replied, sipping from his coffee. "Besides, only a few people know of this relationship and my brother is not one of them."

Fay looked at him curiously, . "Is she married? If it's complicated, and Sanada doesn't know, she must be married or she is a single parent mother," she said, contemplating on the possibilities, . "or Or you are already a father and because of your family situation you can't tell them."

Yosuke laughed putting and put down his cup, . "Could be one of those three possibilities, or maybe not! B" he said playfully, "bottom line is, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She looked at him and nodded., '"That's alright then," she said, "I respect that."

"I would've thought you'd actually demand to know, concerning considering how bratty you are at times." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"'I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Fay said, sipping her hot chocolate. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

He watched her and realized that something seemed off. "Is something the matter?"

"Nope, and don't change the subject," she said, teasing him.

"I'm serious…"

Fay thought for a minute, ."It's no big deal, but it's bothering me more than I want it to," she admitted, not looking at him.

"Tell me," he said, sipping his own drink and picking up a piece of bread to munch on.

"Remember last week when Sanada helped me with Atobe in our hallway?"' she said while he nodded. "Well, he said he'll call me later and go out with me, but I haven't heard from him in a week from him, so I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"You know he's not like that," he said seriously..

"True, but I also know that he's not one to say something and then ignore it,'," she replied back, ''But you know… it's It's kind of like a wake up call for me. I think I should stop thinking about all this and live my life again," she said, rubbing her hand through hair.

"Then you do what you think is right.," he answered honestly.

"My, and I thought you'd interfere," she said, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

He laughed, "If I recall correctly, last time you threatened to kill me." he winked at her.

Fay looked at him, "Now tell me something, who knows about your relationship?" she finally asked., "I won't ask anymore."

"As I said, not a lot of people, but since you want to know," " – he wiped his mouth after finishing his coffee, - "it's my mother, my best friend and yours!"

"Fair enough," she said, putting her hand on his. "You know… Seriously, thanks. I like talking to you."

* * *

_At the ZOO_

"Here you go, miss," Niou said as he gave Aya a cone of chocolate ice-cream. "I do hope you're having fun?" He sat down next to her on a bench next to the Lemurs' lemurs' cage.

Aya smiled, . "Are you crazy? I love the ZOO… I get to see animals!" she She licked her ice-cream, . "thanks Thanks for bringing me here. I must admit I didn't expect it."

Niou laughed and licking licked his own ice-cream, . "Well, I had to thank you for the other night… I did behave like an ass," he admitted said, referring to the incident after the night club. "You kind of shocked me with your confession of love that morning and I was in no shape to respond to it."

"Eh?" Aya turned her head to look at Niou dumbfound almost droppingalmost dropped her cone. "What… do Do you… meanMean?" she asked, trying to breathe.

"I love you too," he said, biting his cone; "You and Hiroshi are my best of friends."

Aya's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, . _Friend;._ She thought turning her head away from him, . _Best friend_. "Yeah, I guess…" she said softly, trying hard to hide her disappointment. "It was sudden but you were being so rude to me and Yagyuu so I had to make you feel a bit guilty!" she She faked a smile. and She ate her ice-cream in silence;, hearing Niou's words play in her head again and again. "I am leaving for a week," she finally said after she finished with her sweet snack.

Niou had long since finished his and was watching a Lemur lemur play with its tail; . he He glanced at her, . "where to?"' he asked simply.

"To an Architecture Conference with Yosuke," she explained., "it's It's in Sapporo and it starts next Monday."

"I bet you're excited about it, right?" He smiled as he stood up from the bench. "Shall we go see the Rhino's" he winked, "something tells me we will find your family there!"

Aya got up and straightened her attire, . "you're You're incorrigible, you know that,?" she complained at his constant teasing. Then she said suddenly, "Haru, what do you find attractive in a woman?" she asked walking next to him.

Niou actually stopped in his tracks,. "What kind of question is that?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Are you trying to hook me up up with someone now? Sanada and Fay aren't enough for you to play matchmaker?" he laughed as he walked past her.

"No, I would never do that to you!" she confessed sincerely,said. "I'm just curious to see what you like in a woman or what is it that you notice first."

"Aha, finally… , Rhino'!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm enthusiastically.

Aya sighed and stood beside him. _What is it about Rhino's rhinos that he likes so much?_ She wondered as she looked at the proud animals go around their space sniffing to find some food.

"Sex- appeal!"

"Eh?" Aya looked at him confused, "Yyou like Rhino's because they have sex- appeal?" she asked shocked.

Niou looked at her, completely amused. "No… I like Rhino's because they are misunderstood animals," he said laughing, "what I'm attracted to in women is sex- appeal." He concluded with a wink.

"I see," she whispered, gazing at the animals.

"What do you like in a man, Aya?" he asked, seeing that his friend went had gone quiet once again.

Aya glanced at him through out of the corner of her eye, but he wasn't looking at her; . She sighed. inwardly, "Well, I like smart guys…"

"No, I'm expecting the same kind of answer I gave you… . What are you attracted to in a man," ?" Niou interrupted her. "Everyone would like his other half to be smart, kind, open-minded and that sort of thing, right?" he looked at her seriously.

"I suppose," she , "I guess the first thing I notice is his smile."

Niou smiled softly _, Could she be any cuter?,_ he thought as he stood there watching her gazing at the animals. "Come on, let's go see the tigers, I know you like them," he said, walking away _. I wish we weren't friends;_ _._ He scratched his head., _Masaharu, don't do anything stupid,_ _._ he warned himself mentally as they made their way towards the tigers den.

"Don't you think it's weird that we have never had a conversation of this sort before?"

"What do you mean?" Niou asked, looking at the monkeys as they passed slowly by the monkey enclosure.

Aya clenched her fists. annoyed, _He is annoyingly dense._ , she screamed mentally, "What I mean is, that we have never talked about what we like about the other opposite sex!" she sighed and She stopped in front of the penguins pool.

Niou glanced at her which was to his side, "I guess it never came up! . Why are you so agitated?" he asked, taking a picture of the penguins with his phone.

"It's nothing!" she responded said mechanically.

"Something is obviously bothering you," .Niou argued back, "you were in such high spirits a few moments ago and now you seem so sad! What the hell happened?" he asked, concerned; . _Is she PMS-ing?_ I _will never understand a woman's mood swings;_ he thought still playing with his phone.

Aya took a deep breath. It _'s It's now or never_ , she thought, exhaling, "I like you, Haru! !" she said softly "And I don't mean as a friend, - I like you as a man! That is why I am so agitated, as you pointed out; ! I like you and I don't know how you feel about me," she sighed, "and that is really frustrating me!" she whispered.

Niou's was frozen in his post but he didn't show it. His mind was completely blank; . "Oh!" was all he said.

"Oh?" Aya asked turning to look at him, "what do you mean 'oh'?"

"Well," he muttered, avoiding looking back at her, "I don't know what to do with this information!" He answered and instantly regretting it. _What the hell are you saying?_ _He mentally hit himself, You like her; - just tell her that you like her, you jerk!_

Tears filled Aya's eyes, . "I am sorry but we can't be friends anymore!" she She blinked the tears away. "Goodbye, Haru!" she said and left.

Niou didn't move from his place, as if something was holding him in that position. He tightened his grip on the railing, replaying everything in his mind . _I totally screwed up this time!_


	30. Chapter Thirty

_One Week Later_

"Good morning," Fay said, walking out of her room at 7am as she spotted Yosuke and Aya in the kitchen. She was dressed in ankle pants with a tucked in work shirt and sandals, "isn't it too early for you to be causing problems, Yosuke?" Fay asked, sitting on the stool, and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Aya giggled, while he scowled.

"My kitchen lights are burnt, I can barely see what I'm cooking," he mumbled, obviously a grouch in the morning.

Fay didn't say anything as she sipped her orange juice. They conversed lightly a bit, and then she picked up her Chanel and walked out, bidding them a good day.

Yosuke sipped his coffee and looked at the door where Fay had walked out to, "she seems in a better mood," he remarked.

Aya nodded, "she is actually. She's totally switched off your brother, like he never existed."

He stretched his arms over his head, "well, you know… Good for them. I'm tired of the hook up. I have my own problems," he muttered, moving a hand through his hair wearily.

"Love spats?" Aya asked, sensing that he was serious.

Yosuke chuckled, "maybe… who knows," he said, "I think it's time we go public. I'm tired of not being able to talk about it openly."

"8 years with someone is a very long time, especially in hiding…" she said as a matter of fact. "So who will you tell first?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said honestly… "I have some thinking to do."

_This is interesting…_

* * *

_Atobe Organization – Fay's Office_

Fay was busy reading through a file, when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up, and was dead surprised when she saw Oshitari Yuushi walk in. "Arent' you on leave?" she asked, surprised that he was in the office while his wife had given birth a while back, "and you look like hell, by the way…"

He smiled wryly, "its audit week, plus… Kyoshiro can't stop crying…" he mumbled wearily, sitting on the chair across her desk.

Fay sat down across him, "I like the name," she said. "Isn't that what Aya suggested?" she asked, _I do recall I suggested Masa…_ she thought to herself. _Oh well…_ she turned to look at him, "so what do you need?"

"I need all the departments' policies to ensure that everything is being done properly, and that it's auditable."

Fay took some notes, while he was talking, until they were interrupted by none other than Atobe. "Hi," he said, walking in, then his eyes fell on Oshitari, "why are you in the office?"

"It's peaceful," he muttered wryly.

Fay smiled lightly as she checked her emails while they conversed.

"Fay?" Atobe said, "a moment…"

She looked at him surprised, and stood up, following him to her meeting room. Atobe closed the door, and looked at her. "I need your help," he admitted, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Oh," she said, crossing her arms. "The great Atobe Keigo…"

"Seriously, stop…" he said gruffly, "I need you to be my date at a gala tomorrow evening. My mother will be there, and I know that she is trying to set me up with someone."

Fay poked him in the chest, "didn't you say that you will give one of them a chance!" she said, annoyed. "You will die an old maid if you keep doing this."

"Just this one time," he said, almost pleadingly. "I know this woman, and she's annoying!"

"Atobe, this is your mother! You think if she sees me, the whole snooty society will not know? My own mother is part of them, remember…?"

"I'm not telling them that you're my girlfriend, I'm just bringing a gorgeous date so no woman would dare and come close to me!" he snapped.

She put her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Fine!"

"Good. I'll pick you up from your place tomorrow at 7."

Fay just walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

 _As a friend? He loves me as a friend?_ Aya thought sulking as she read the blueprint on her lap. _I think I shouldn't have told him that I love him, but… damnit! Our date was going so well, so it was natural that I confess to him, right? It was the most natural thing to do…_

She threw the blueprint back onto the table because she couldn't read it anymore. _If confessing to the one you love is supposed to be beautiful, then why do I feel like shit?!_

She slammed her head against the table, and closed her eyes. _I'm such a mess… and I don't know who to talk to about this._

She stood up, and cleared the place a bit. Walking around the apartment, she felt a dark gloom hovering over it. _Maybe it's better if I go out a bit, and clear my head…_ she thought going to her room to grab her jacket and knapsack that had her essential things in (phone, wallet, etc…)

_I really feel down…_

_I don't know what to do…_

_And all I can think of is that I want to write a song about how I feel…_

* * *

_Lunch_

"Finally!" Niou said, sitting down across Sanada at the restaurant. "It's been a long time, my friend. How are you?"

'I'm not too bad," he said, leaning against the chair.

Niou studied him, "Your mood seems to be off completely though," he remarked.

"Isn't that normal?" Sanada remarked dryly.

Niou chuckled, and looked at him. "At least work's been keeping us busy," _and someone else for me it seems,_ his thoughts going back to Aya.

"Thank God for that," Sanada agreed, picking up his menu.

Niou studied Sanada and couldn't make out his emotions. _He's still a poker face, but I can easily tell when something's on his mind…_ "Shall I assume you're not seeing anyone?" he asked.

Sanad looked surprised at the question, but shook his head, "Not that I know of," he answered, "and yourself?"

Niou's thoughts went back to Aya, "Not that I know of," he repeated.

They both ordered, and conversed lightly for a while until Niou finally asked Sanada the great question on everyone's mind. "Genichirou, why aren't you with Mishima Fay?"

Sanada placed his drink down, and looked at him firmly, "because it's not going to happen."

Niou raised an eyebrow, "I know you, Sanada. You would never sleep with someone who didn't mean anything to you."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," he said. "Please drop the subject. She is not on my list of things to talk about."

"Fair enough, but I have no grudge against you. She chose you first, so it's only fair" he said, then he looked serious "and its maybe time I tell you that I am having sort of feelings for a certain someone, but not sure yet how to approach it."

"Someone I know?"

"Someone you dated," he answered.

Sanada looked at him, immediately knowing the answer. _Interesting turn of events,_ he thought… "So what happens now?"

Niou was quiet for a minute, and then slumped his head on the table, "I think I did something stupid and messed up big time!" he muttered… _I'm feeling so guilty, but she completely took me by surprise. She looked so innocent confessing to me, and I… DAMNIT!_

"Masaharu, what's going on? Did something happen?" Sanada asked, never seeing Niou like this.

Niou looked at him with a smile sad, "I hate to admit it, but I think I really did something stupid."

"You've said that twice, now you either care to explain? Or you want to beat yourself further down…"

Niou shook his head, "let me think it over first." _Let me sort out and rationalize why I did that…_

"Fair enough."

* * *

_Next Day_

"I'm thinking of a makeover," Fay told Aya. "Want to come with me?"

Aya looked at her from the sofa in their living room, "eh?"

Fay picked up the hand mirror and looked at herself, "let's go out, and get a makeover. Dye our hair, get our nails done, or hell, chop my hair off!" _I want to look, and feel different._ "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Aya said, with a frown. "I like my long hair."

Fay touched it, "true, its beautifully, but we can make it straight. It's too curly, and lets add some highlights."

"Hmm… what do you plan to do?" Aya asked, thinking of what Fay told her.

"I think I want to cut mine really short," she said, looking at her reflection. Her hair was long until below her breasts.

Aya grinned, "do you have the guts? You know a lot of people like you for your long hair."

Fay scowled, "then they're shallow," she said haughtily.

Aya thought about it, and then stood up. "Fine, let's go." _I think doing this is the exact thing that I need to cheer me up, and get my mind of the disastrous and stupid thing I had done with Niou._

Fay looked surprised. "You're convinced? I thought you might need more convincing…"

"Let's go before I change my mind," Aya said, with a smile.

* * *

_5 Hours Later_

"Oh my…" Fay whispered, looking at Aya. "I love! The black highlights with your red hair look awesome! It defines your eyes more…" she squealed, "and your hair straightened is a blast! I envy who will take you to his bed."

Aya blushed. She looked at Fay, and admired her in return. "I can't believe you cut your hair!" she said, noticing that Fay's hair was now medium cut until her jaw in funky layers. "It suits you though; it shows your slender neckline."

Fay smiled. "Now, let's go shopping. I need a dress for tonight, and you need something sexy for whoever will take you out next week…"

Aya looked at Fay as they walked out of the salon where they had done their hair and nails, "tonight?"

Fay walked into boutique and started browsing through the dresses, "yes. I am accompanying _his highness_ to a gala."

Aya frowned, "why would he ask you," she mumbled. "I really don't like how he monopolizes your time."

Fay smiled wryly, "he's trying to get out of an arranged marriage proposal," she said, "so he wants me to be his fake 'date' at this gala because his mother will be there."

Aya picked out a black dress from a rack and admired it, when she suddenly remembered something, "wait a minute, if he's mom will be there, then that means…"

"Yep. Her Royal Highness Mishima Atsuko will be there as well," Fay said with a sigh.

"Or better known as mother," Aya giggled, making Fay scowl.

"It's not funny," Fay muttered, pulling out something that caught her eyes. "Hmm…" she said, admiring the white dress. It was a one sided cut and it flowed until her ankles. "I like this…"

"It's nice," Aya said, nodding. "But seriously, are you okay with seeing your mother?"

"I refuse to let it bother me," Fay said, walking into the dressing room. _If I'm lucky, she might be out of town…_

* * *

_6:30 PM_

"Aya, why haven't you put all the stuff you bought away?!" Fay snapped, almost tripping over one of Aya's bag in the living room.

Yosuke looked up, "Aya's changing her clothes," he said, flipping a magazine, "and you look nice. The hairstyle suits you."

"Nice? I dress up for hours, and you say 'nice'." Fay sat down next to him.

Yosuke poked her forehead, "there's no way on earth I'm telling my brother's lover that she looks anything else, but nice!" _sexy, and hot is the word…_ he grinned, eyeing her attire. The dress did nothing to hide her curves, and with her hairstyle she was actually cuter than before. She wore a matching earring and necklace with a simple bracelet, while a crystallized clutch was in her other hand. _She's all in white…_

Fay pushed his hand away, "anyway… I'm getting water. Want something from the fridge?"

He shook his head.

Aya walked out, "so are we going somewhere?" she asked Yosuke.

"Yep, we're meeting him at the club," he said, sipping his coffee casually.

Aya winked.

Fay came back, "who are you meeting?" she asked, sitting back next to him.

"Seii…" he said, and then stopped. "Yukimura Seiichi," he said.

"Oh, ok. I didn't know you knew him," Fay said, picking out something from her clutch. She was making sure that her makeup was properly done, and not smudged.

"I do know him. He's been good friends with Genichirou, and I think we've been friends now for 8 years," he said.

"Fair enough," she said, getting off the stool. _Wait a minute…_ she thought when her mind went back to a conversation she had with him earlier… _We have been dating for eight years now,_ she recalled him saying. _Could it? Could they? He said it was complicated…_

"Hey guys, I made some muffins, and…"

"Are you dating Yukimura Seiichi?" Fay asked Yosuke out of the blue. _It actually makes sense now…_

Yosuke looked at her seriously, "what makes…"

Fay pursed her lips, and looked at him softly…"Are you?"

After a long pause of silence… "Yes," he answered simply, while Aya watched quietly.

Fay watched him quietly, "well I guess that must have been hard for you, but why you have to hide it, I don't get."

"It's complicated," he said as a matter of fact.

"Nothing's complicated," she said, realizing that Atobe had texted her that he was waiting outside for her.

"When you stop saying that you and my brother's relationship is complicated, then I'll believe you," Yosuke said with a hint of a smile.

Fay glared at him, "anyway.. I'm off. Have fun both of you…" _you both deserve each other._

"So how did telling her feel?" Aya asked Yosuke.

"Relieved," he said, standing up. "Let's go… my boy is waiting." He grinned.

Aya nodded and followed after taking her jacket.

* * *

"You know you owe me," Fay said, walking out of Atobe's car.

"For the millionth time, yes. I know…" he said, taking her hand in his as they walked towards the door. He eyed her appearance and grinned, _there's no asking for less than her,_ admiring what she was wearing, "I like your hair,"

"Thank you."

"But I personally prefer a woman's long hair when I have her beneath me," he said with a grin.

Fay looked at him, "you know… Your jokes are getting very sexual these days," she said, eyeing him, "are you sexually frustrated?"

He covered her mouth, "don't say that out loud! Do you want someone to hear!?"

Fay smirked, while they walked in. the ballroom was exquisite, but it wasn't something she had not seen before. _I promised myself to never mix with these types of people again, and I'm barging into one with my own free will,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Everyone's lookin…?" Atobe said, as he picked two glasses for them while he walked her to a group of people.

"Why is that Atobe Keigo?"

He grinned, "Naturally they want to know who the young beauty with me is," he said, moving a hand through his hair.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you," she said as a matter of fact.

He was going to retort, when… "Keigo! Sweetie! You came," said an elderly voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see a mature woman in an exquisite black dress walking towards them. The lady wore a huge diamond necklace and earrings to match what she was wearing. Her hair was poised, not a single strand out of place as she stood in front of them.

 _He does look exactly like her…_ Fay thought.

Atobe let go of Fay and walked to his mother, kissing her cheek lightly. "Mother, this is my date Mishima Fay," he said, pushing Fay towards her. "Fay, this is my mother, Atobe Kiyoko."

Fay extended her had to shake it, and Kiyoko took it. Fay couldn't help but notice that her hand was so cold. "You are Mishima Atsuko's daughter?"

"Yes,"

Kiyoko smiled, "Well, it's nice to see that Mishima-san actually did a good job with you," she said, then walked away with that.

 _Eh?_ Fay thought. She looked at Atobe and he shrugged. "Don't ask me, I have no idea what goes on in that woman's head."

Fay looked at him, and then decided she will not think of it anymore. "By the way, her name is Kiyoko?"

"Ironic, no? My mother, the manipulative and uncaring woman, is named after purity," he said, "so did that exhaust you yet?" he said, referring to them being there, "or want to try another person?"

 _I need fresh air,_ she thought, excusing herself to walk around, and find a balcony or garden to be alone and breathe a bit. She walked for a while, when she spotted a door that was open which led to a garden. She stepped out exhaled the fresh deeply, "How nice! Amazing weather!" she exclaimed.

"Fay-kun?"

Fay heard her name, turning around and almost fainted, "oh my!" she whispered, "Sanada-sama," she said, walking to the woman. "What… I mean, what you are doing here?!" she exclaimed, not believing at all that Sanada's mother would mix with THIS crowd.

Akiko smiled, "a little secret of mine that Genichirou refuses to believe, but my mother was actually an Atobe," she smiled, "she was Kiyoku-san's aunt."

Fay couldn't believe those words. She knew that Sanada's mother was a very mature and together woman, but to be a rich full blooded Atobe. "I'm indeed impressed," she admitted.

"Thank you; are you here alone, dear?"

"No, I came with a friend," she replied.

Akiko looked around, "You came with Atobe Keigo," she remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"An acquaintance," she said swiftly, _or an ex lover,_ she thought guiltily. Fay conversed lightly with her, until she then excused herself. As she was leaving the garden to go inside, she bumped into none other than…

* * *

"Who would've thought," Aya said, looking at Yukimura who was sitting with her alone, while Yosuke went to get them some drinks. "Well, I think you're lucky. Yosuke's an amazing guy."

Yukimura didn't comment to that. "It just happened. So how are you? Seeing anyone?"

"Nope," Aya answered immediately. _But… I wish I was seeing him… damnit! I'm acting like a schoolgirl. I never get this hung up over a guy! That's Fay's job?!_

"So beneath that fake smile of yours, you want to tell me what's upset you? Even Yosuke knows that you're feeling down, or he would've never brought you along." Yukimura winked at her.

"Why wouldn't he bring me along?" she asked, looking at him.

Yukimura hugged himself, "because we would've been in a passionate embrace, and…"

"Oh MY gosh! Stop! Stop!" she exclaimed, covering her ears and trying not to imagine them.

Yukimura chuckled, "now, speak to me…"

Aya hesitated, and then shook her head… "I can't speak to you about it." _You know him, and it will be awkward…_

"Oh…"

Aya waved her hands in panic, "seriously it's alright. Let me sort out my own things, and then I can talk about it openly, and please drop it…"

He nodded.

Yosuke just came by with 3 glasses in his hands, "drink as you please?" he said, placing it on the table. "So what's happening?"

Aya smiled at him, "so now that Fay knows who is next on the list?"

"Fay knows!?" Yukimura exclaimed. "She knows!?"

Yosuke trying to smile, while Aya laughed, "don't worry, she's a good secret keeper," Aya said, "she won't tell anyone, and more understanding than I thought she was going to be…'

"Yeah well…" Yosuke muttered.

"So, when will you announce it? There are a lot of people in your lives, especially family…" Aya speculated.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes," Yukimura said, "right?"

Yosuke winked, "right."

* * *

The silence was unbearable. Akiko could tell that there was something unflattering when they both saw each other. _Interesting to see my youngest looks happy and pained looking at the woman in front of him._

"Hello," Fay said, not looking at him.

"Hey," he muttered, eyeing her.

Akiko walked forward to say something because they were both frozen when a voice was heard…

"Well, if isn't my little darling,"

Fay felt the hair on her neck prickle. She closed her eyes, hoping that she dreamt of the voice, but no… There it was again. _Damnit! Damnit!_ She swore, _I'm going to kill Atobe for bringing me here._ Sanada turned around and found a very attractive woman walking towards them in a tight red mini dress. She wore her hair long, and had only diamond earrings on.

'What on earth are you doing here?" the woman asked Fay.

Fay scowled, and looked at her. "Aren't you too old to be wearing that!" she said with hatred.

The woman smirked, "If you've still got it, then flaunt it," she said, placing her hands on her hips. She looked behind Fay, "Hello, Sanada-san," she said politely.

Sanada Akiko smiled politely, "Hello Mishima-san," she responded back. "Since you know Fay, I'd like to introduce you to my youngest son, Sanada Genichirou."

Sanada bowed lightly and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

All four stood like that until Akiko excused herself because someone called her. When she felt Atsuko smiled, and looked at Fay, "well, daughter of mine… Is this your boyfriend?" she asked. "He is rather handsome and easy on the eyes. Although I still always preferred poor Tetsu.."

"No," she answered sternly, not looking at her. _Go away, you evil woman. Go away!_

Sanada cleared his throat to say something, when another person joined them. "Fay? There you are. Where have you been?" Atobe said, and then stopped when he saw the crowd.

Atsuko grinned, "so you're seeing Atobe-san's son, not Sanada-san's, interesting… than I have taught you well…" she laughed.

"You haven't taught me anything, you… and no…" Fay began, but her face was too furious, ad her fists were tightened. She was going to walk away, but Sanada held her upper arm.

"Don't be a coward." He said for her ears only. "Tell her exactly what's on your mind," he said, pushing her towards her mother. He then looked at Atobe, and motioned for him to follow him back inside.

* * *

Atobe and Sanada stood inside alone, after leaving Fay. "You know…" Atobe said, grinning, "if things do work between you and Fay that crazy woman will be your mother in law…"

Sanada glared at him, "You really don't know when to shut up."

"Crazy or not, they have issues. Oh, and what the hell are you doing here?" Atobe asked, "Didn't think this is your type of place…"

Sanada raised an eyebrow, "must I remind you that we are related, and my mother gets invited to charity affairs. She is on the board of the charity affairs organization, which includes your mother as well."

"Are you her _date?"_ Atobe asked.

 _My father refuses to come to such places, or mingle with these people…_ "Yes."

Atobe smirked, "at least your mother is decent enough to bring her son, and…" _not like my mother who's probably with a boy younger than me._ He finally sighed, and looked back at the ballroom, "I'm going to go and mingle. I'll ask you to drop Fay for the night… I think she'll need you more than me," he said, bidding him goodbye.

* * *

Niou walked into a bar, and sat on the stool to order a drink. He was just lazing around, and trying to find out what was going on in his mind. He was so absorbed, when he suddenly heard a loud laughter. He turned his head, and almost spurted his drink… _shit! Why is Aya here?! And with Seiichi, and Yosuke…_

He quickly turned back. _What the hell?! I don't think I'm ready to face her after the stupid thing I did. Masaharu, you coward!_

Niou almost banged his head at how stupid he had acted with her a few days ago. _Why did my stupid mouth have to go and blurt such a thing! All I wanted to tell her was I love you too…_ He hated himself for going through that, or doing that.

_Am I that screwed up that I couldn't say it?!_

Niou glimpsed again to their side, and looked back again. _I hope they don't spot me. I cannot face Aya with a crowd. It will be too awkward…_

* * *

Atobe looked around the ballroom, and decided it was time to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiyoko asked sweetly. "You've been avoiding me all day, come," she said, holding his wrist tightly and leading him to the other side of the ballroom.

"Mother, I told you that I refuse to have you set me up with any spoilt brats…" he said annoyed at being caught, and not escaping from her clutches. "Plus, I brought a date for me…" he tried, but she stopped him.

"If you think for a minute, I let you be involved with a Mishima than you're wrong, especially HER daughter," she said, 'now come here and let me introduce you properly!" she scolded dragging him.

 _What the hell?_ he thought as he found himself in front of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wore green that matched her eyes properly, and she eyed him curiously.

"Keigo, this is Honda Hanako," his mother introduced.

"Look, mother I am not interested," he said rudely. "You cannot set me up with someone just because she looks pretty, and you don't know her personality! I'm tired of this…" he said, stepping back to walk away, while Kyoko looked shocked.

"You never asked how I felt!?" he heard someone snap at him.

Atobe stopped, and found Honda eyeing him dangerously. "You think I like being displayed like a horse so you can check me out!?" she snapped, "I am glad you're not interested, hell! I wasn't even!" she said, crossing her arms and challenging him.

He looked taken aback for a minute, but then glared back, "how dare you talk so rudely to me! You're the one who agreed to flaunt herself here! No one's chained you to be on display!" he snapped.

"I didn't know I was going to be introduced! This woman…" she said, pointing at his mother, "told me to wait here while she gets something for me!"

Atobe eyed his mother suspiciously. "You know mother, at least out of courtesy let the woman know!"

Kiyoku didn't even look one percent embarrassed. She shrugged, and walked off. "This isn't my problem anymore."

They both looked after her, and then turned to each other. "I am leaving!" Honda said furiously.

"Fine!"

* * *

Fay walked back inside, and didn't know what to feel. _I've always wanted to tell her what I thought of her, but never knew that it would leave me feeling like crap afterwards._ She had walked out leaving her mother stand shocked, but she didn't wait. _Let her feel guilty!_

She looked around for Atobe, but found Sanada waiting by the corridor. "Have you seen Atobe?" she asked.

"He left, and asked me to drop you," he answered.

Fay frowned, "are you okay with that? Didn't you come with your mother?" she asked.

Sanada straightened himself, "it's alright, she has a lift back home," he said, watching her. "So shall we? I know you want to leave…"

Fay nodded, and followed him. He took her through another route so she wouldn't see anyone, and they walked silently to his car. The whole time, Fay didn't say anything while he opened the door for her and she got into the passenger seat.

He went around, took off his suit jacket, and got into the driver's seat handing Fay his suit jacket, "Put it on, you're already cold," he said, buckling his seatbelt. He turned on the car, and reversed. "So where to?" he asked, driving onto the highway.

His question startled her. She moved her head to look at him and found him seriously concentrating on the road. She consciously realized that after such a long time, she was finally alone with him. _Every time we're in the same room, someone's witnessing our disastrous time, but right now…_

Before she could answer, he spoke again. "Are you in a rush to get home?"

She placed a finger on her lip, "No actually. No one will be home. Aya went out with Yosuke," she answered.

He smiled a bit, "good. I'll take you someplace nice," he said, "maybe it will lighten up your mood a bit."

"It's really alright," she said, "I'm a big girl, I can go home. It's too late to be out anyway," she said, noticing that it was already 11pm.

"It's fine. I want to," he said, glancing at her.

Fay felt her heartbeat accelerate a bit, and butterflies in her stomach… "If you want to," she finally replied. _But why now? You were supposed to call me weeks ago and ask me out properly?!_

Sanada cleared his throat, making her look at him. "I'm sorry I never called," he said, placing one hand behind his head and rubbing it. "I honestly don't know what was going on through my head…"

She was going to reply, but then realized that he had stopped the car. She looked around and noticed that it was in front of a hotel, which was famous for its high rooftop desert café. _Oh just say it!_ "You know… This is what I hate about you."

He looked surprised.

"You always make me think about you, and then you disappear…. Again, you come back, make me fall for you harder, then you disappear… and it keeps going through the same cycle. That's why my mood is always on and off, because my mind and heart is all over the place."

Sanada was silent when he heard her confession.

She exhaled, "Now…" she said, then she straightened herself out, "Sanada Genichirou, if I walk out of this car with you, will it be a step forward for us or the end?"

* * *

"So what happened?" Yosuke finally asked Aya when Yukimura had gone to the bathroom. "You're trying to ignore it, but the more you do the more obvious it is that something's bothering you."

Aya looked at him, and sighed. "I don't know Yosuke. I think I did something stupid." She looked at him. _I really wish I never opened my mouth and said that. Now I even ruined our friendship._

"Is something wrong with falling in love?" he asked with a wink. "It's obvious you're in love with someone.'

Aya's mouth opened in surprise.

"Did you confess? Did he turn you down?"

Aya sighed, "Oh just stop it," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't think too much about it,' he said. "You're honest with your feelings, and it always shows." He remarked, sipping his glass. 'Give it time, it'll come around."

Aya just pursed her lips. Óh, I don't think so.

* * *

_Next Day_

"You know…" Aya said, while Fay was munching on her cereal. "You took Yosuke's news rather well."

Fay sipped her water, and looked at her, "and why wouldn't I take it well? He's a good guy, and he's with someone he obviously loves."

"Well…" Aya began, "You don't like Saeki, so…"

"Please don't tell me you think I don't like Saeki because he's gay?!" Fay asked surprised, _I don't like him for many other reasons…_ she thought remembering past stuff.

"Oh… I really thought you were anti-gay."

"You thought wrong," Fay mumbled, "I don't like Saeki because of him, not because of his love preferences."

Aya looked curious and walked over to her, "umm… why don't you like him then?" she asked.

Fay's face heated, "it's in the past…"

"Oh my god!" Aya exclaimed, "something happened?! What happened?"

Fay scowled and looked away, but Aya was persistent, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, but you will not speak of it again, understood?!"

Aya nodded eagerly.

"Years ago, before he _came out,"_ she muttered, "we were at a party and the next thing I knew we were making out furiously…"

"You what?!" Aya exclaimed.

"Let me finish," Fay snapped, not liking being interrupted. "Anyway, it was rather a fun time, and we were at it for a long time. He event went second base, but then… we were supposed to meet the next day, instead he bluntly called me to tell me that he was gay and just wanted to know how it felt like to kiss a girl…"

Aya gasped.

"and the rest is history…" she muttered, taking her bowl to the sink.

Before Aya could say anything, Fay looked at her. "Please lets not talk about it anymore…"

"Can I just say one thing?" Aya said, standing.

Fay sighed, standing by the sofa, and fixing the pillows, "fine…"

Aya smirked, "that's the second guy we know that turned gay after kissing you, aren't you worried about Sanada if he ever dates you?"

[SMACK]

Aya laughed uncontrollably after the pillow fell from her face and Fay walked to her room fuming.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"What's up?" Saeki said on the phone to Aya.

"I'm good," she said, laughing. "I'm just doing things here and there, and I called for a favor."

"Tell me," Saeki said as he chopped onions. He was cooking some light soup for himself since he was home alone tonight.

"I need to crash at your place for a couple of days, and talk, you know…" she said.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, "did you have another fight?"

"No," she said, "something's on my mind, and I can only talk to you about it. Everyone else is part of the same group."

"Fair enough," he said, "but what excuse will you use?"

"Don't worry about it," she said. "and thanks…"

""You don't need to thank me, babe, I love you." He smiled, as he tossed the onion into the pot.

She laughed, "Since you're so sweet, I've decided not to tell Yuuta about your kiss with Fay," she said devilishly.

Saeki almost dropped his chopping board, "what the hell?! How did you know that?!" he demanded.

"Ta! Ta! We'll talk when I see you," she said with a giggle, hanging up the phone. Aya walked out of her room, and found Fay reading a magazine. "I'm going to see my babe in Chiba for a couple of days, want to come?"

"Argh," Fay said out loud.

 _Bingo! I knew she wouldn't come._ "I'll only be gone for 3 days, so don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mother," she muttered.

Aya walked back into her room to pack.

When Aya was gone, Fay pulled out her mobile, and quickly sent a text.

* * *

Sanada was just leaving the office when his mobile vibrated. He pulled it out, and saw that it was from Fay.

_Gen, Aya is going out of town for a couple of days. Do you want to come over tomorrow night? I'll cook_

He smiled at the message, and felt a sigh of relief. He's seeing a different side of her, which he was cherishing even more. He texted her back a 'yes', and went to his car.

* * *

Next Day

Sanada was in front of her apartment. He rang the bell, and to his surprise the door opened quickly and she pulled him in, shutting the door. _What the…_

Fay looked at him sheepishly, 'I forgot Yosuke lives next door. What would he think?!' she said out loud.

Sanada looked at her seriously, 'he's out of town, Fay. He took mother to Sapporo to visit her cousins."

"oh," she looked embarrassed.

Sanada smiled a bit, _she actually looks cute,_ he thought watching her dressed in jeans, and an off-shoulder tee. "So what did you cook?"

"Is that for me?" Fay asked at the same time, pointing to the wrapped box in his hand.

Sanada nodded, "I felt like getting you something," he said, handing it to her.

She took it, and looked at it. Before she could open it, she crinkled her nose, "oh, my lasagna!" she said, rushing to the kitchen to check on it. "Make yourself comfortable." She shouted.

Sanada took off his jacket, placed it on the sofa and followed her to where he had dashed to. He found her frantically checking a few things. "Can I help?" he asked.

"No," she said, not looking at him as she bent down to check the oven. She opened it, and smiled, "everything's ready and looks yummy," she said, standing up. She walked to the fridge, pulled out a salad bowl, placed it on the dining table where she had set up a lavish decorated table, and then took oven mittens and pulled out lasagna. She placed that on the table, and then took 2 bowls and poured some soup, also placing it on the table. "We're all good to eat," she said, walking towards him. "Shall we?"

He nodded, but before she could sit down, he gently put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Fay felt her heart beat fast, and looked at him, "you haven't eaten yet," she said with a grin.

"I'm sure it's all delicious," he said as he sat down. They sat down, and conversed for a long time. Fay found the experience refreshing. _Finally… no interference, no interruptions, and just Sanada…_ she thought watching him. They cleared up everything, and while she was washing up, he came in again. "Seriously, can I help?"

"No, why don't you go and pick a movi…" she started, but stopped when she felt his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly, back to his front and held her while he put his chin on top of her head. "Is this okay?" he asked when he felt her pause.

Fay continued washing the dishes, trying to ignore her pounding heart. She was aware of him on another different level, and it scared her.

"Fay?" he said, after not hearing from her in a full five minutes.

"It's ok," she breathed. "It really is." She tried to quickly finish her plates and not think of him so close. His perfume, aura was overwhelming her and she knew she was going to lose it if she didn't move away from him fast. Finally, she finished the dishes and put them away, and he had still not moved. "Umm…" she began, wanting him to move.

"Look at me," he said quietly.

"Gen…" she said quietly turning around, but got really surprised when he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

He slipped his tongue in Fay's mouth and explored her hot cavern thoroughly before he sucked on her tongue possessively.

Fay's body shivered at the aggressiveness of his kiss but enjoyed it fully. _I… I don't think I've ever seen or felt this side of him._ She placed her hand firmly on his chest and slightly pushed him back. "I need to breathe," she whispered, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

Sanada nodded, and walked to the table. "Oh," he said, picking up the gift he had bought, "You forgot to open it," he said, handing it to her.

"Oh, yes. Thanks," she murmured, taking it from his hand. She stood there carefully unwrapping it, to reveal a small red box. Not even thinking, she opened it and…

 _What the…_ Fay thought frozen on her spot. She glanced at Sanada, and then at the content of the box. It was a white diamond shaped Ascher cut ring. Its shape was elongated, elegant, and just breathtaking. The carat weighed 4 and was exquisite.

"Well…?" Sanada asked.

 _Well? What do you mean well?_ Fay looked at him sharply, "Are you?"

He smirked. "Am I what?"

Fay glared at him, and clutched the front of his shirt, "Are you?" she repeated.

He held the hand that clutched his shirt, "Am I what?" he repeated.

Fay pulled his face closer, "don't make me say it, Sanada Genichirou," she threatened lightly. "Now, do it right."

Sanada smiled slightly, "Mishima Fay, you told me we should either step forward or end it. My step forward is here. Will you marry me?"


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_Chiba_

Saeki took one look at Aya and knew it. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Aya looked at him wryly and walked past him, picking up her suitcase in the process. "What makes you say…"

"Deny it to anyone else but me!" he pointed out. "You're clearly and obviously in love with someone. You have that glow on your face."

 _Argh! Yosuke said the exact same thing,_ she thought annoyed. "Anyway, I needed to chill. When I'm ready to talk to you I will, deal?"

Saeki nodded. "Fair enough."

Aya smiled, "so how are you spoiling me?"

"Well, you're lucky that your demon best friend has locked up my poor husband to do a major project so he's spending the next couple of days in your town. I'm all free to do all the kiddy stuff you always like to do," he said with a grin.

Aya laughed. "Does that mean you'll take me to the carnival, and I can eat all the cotton candy I want?"

He laughed, and nodded. "Let's drop off your stuff at my apartment, and we'll take it from there."

Aya nodded, and followed him.

* * *

Fay was at the office concentrating on a document when her eyes fell on her finger. She looked at the engagement ring on it and felt like it was all a dream. Raising her hand, she studied the ring and couldn't help but think how beautiful it was. It had taken her a full 15 minutes to come out of her shock when Sanada proposed, and for her to say yes.

 _I didn't even hesitate,_ she thought. _No wonder everyone keeps trying to set us up, I really am hopelessly and madly in love with him,_ she thought. _Why did it take so long…_

She sighed, and then smiled slightly. _Well, it feels good. No more awkwardness, no more sneaking around, and just Sanada…_

She was in her office when her door knocked and Atobe walked in. She placed her hands on her lap, and looked at him. "Good morning."

"Morning," he said, holding a file. He placed it on her desk. "I signed your papers."

Fay took the file with her right hand, "Oh, I see. So you approve to give both of my boys a raise?"

"As you said, they deserve it," he answered.

Fay nodded, and looked at him seriously, "what's on your mind?" she asked, knowing him too well.

Atobe stood up, 'well, remember the gala we went to 2 weeks ago?"

Fay nodded.

'My mother tried to set me up…" he said, crossing his arms.

Fay raised an eyebrow, 'but that's typical, right?" she said, standing up.

Atobe moved his hand through his hair, "The thing is I can't get her out of my head," he admitted. 'She was utmost rude, and gallantly defied me on what the hell my mother was thinking.'

Fay crossed her arms, "so? Just because she didn't want you, makes her now interesting?" she asked.

"It's not…" Atobe said, and then paused. He raised his eyebrow, and walked over to Fay. He snatched her hand, "well, what's this, Mishima Fay?"

 _Crap! I forgot to take the ring off,_ she thought. Fay moved her hand, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"You know I'm not letting go until you answer me," he said, eyeing her ring. He then chuckled, "I never thought Sanada had good taste in jewelry. This is a Cartier."

Fay smiled wryly at him. "Yeah… Yeah,' she said, taking her hand back. "But don't tell anyone anything yet, I haven't told Aya yet."

Atobe grinned, 'you seriously think no one will ask you why you're wearing an engagement ring?"

"I don't wear it," she said, 'I was just trying it on," she said taking it off and placing it back in the box and then into her bag.

"Fair enough," he said, placing his hands in his pocket. "so how do you feel?"

"I feel weird," she thought. _All these months I've been avoiding him, and now I'm engaged to him._

"Weird is always good," he said, "well, congratulations," he told her sincerely, "I think after all the drama, and complaint session you put me through then you deserve to be happy,"

Fay glared at him. "Well, what about this woman, you were telling me about?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Later," he said, waving his hand and leaving.

* * *

_Later that Evening_

_Chiba_

Saeki was exhausted, but didn't say anything to Aya as he ran after her all day on different rides. Finally, they settled on the huge ferries wheel, and he looked at Aya as she looked outside with a distant gaze. As much as he respected her wishes, but he felt that he needed to make her talk now. "Aya, please talk to me," he said in a concerned tone. "You're obviously not yourself."

Aya looked at him and slumped her shoulders. "I did something really stupid," she admitted. "It cost me a friend."

Saeki pursed his lips, "Did you tell Niou that you're in love with him?" he asked,.

Aya's eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled. "You do know me too well," she said, straightening her back. "Smart? Or stupid?"

 _I could tell she had feelings for him. Her eyes always lit when she talked about him. Even when they were each dating someone else, Aya's eyes always shone brightly when Niou was involved._ "It depends on how he took it," he admitted. _I don't know Niou that well to judge what happened._

Aya stood up in the ferries wheel now that they were on the top, "Not too well," she replied. "and he's been ignoring me ever since."

"Maybe you caught him off guard," Saeki remarked. _That one time I met Niou, he seemed okay. He even kept teasing Aya, and almost flirting with her in a friendly way the whole time._

"I don't think so," she mumbled. "He told me loved me as a friend." _Gawd! Just remembering that moment… I really wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole_ , she thought shuddering at the memory.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but didn't you feel good saying it?" he asked.

Aya paused and thought for a minute. _Actually he's right, it felt damn good to let it out,_ she thought, _but I was really hoping to hear a good thing afterwards._

Saeki leaned forward and took her hand in both of his, "Aya, I know it hurt you for him to reject you, but you did a good thing. Would you have rather had your feelings eat you up than not tell him?"

"No," she said in a sad voice, "but… I don't know. It really feels different when I'm with him," she admitted, "and now I lost a really good friend. He's been avoiding me. It's obvious that he's ignoring me,"

Saeki didn't say anything. He looked at his good friend and felt for her. "You know, there's nothing really I can say to make you feel better, but the least you can do is show him that it's alright he rejected you if you want to keep your friendship with him."

 _He's right…_ Aya sat next to him and hugged him, "thanks babe. I think that what I'll do." _It'll hurt to see him when I know I was rejected, but he's too precious to let go off…_

* * *

_A Couple of Days Later_

Fay walked to Sanada's law firm, and felt a bit giddy. She hadn't seen him since he proposed, and she was feeling excited to finally see him properly as her fiancé. They had spoken on the phone, but never got the chance to see each other properly.

She had just walked into his office lobby when her phone rang. "Hello,"

"You're not by any chance here yet, are you?" Sanada asked on the phone.

"Yes, I am."

She heard him sigh, "I'm really sorry, but I just got called and need to step out," he said apologetically. "I'm already in the parking, it's a rush case. Can I make it up to you tonight?"

"That's fine," she said, "I can do tonight, Aya will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," he said," Sorry again. Please be ready by 8. I have to hang up now. Have a good day."

"You too," she said, walking back to the elevator. She got in, and as the door was about to close…

"Please hold it!' someone shouted across, and just made it inside.

Fay held her breath as she saw Niou Masaharu in the elevator with her. She pursed her lips and wanted to ignore him but then realized that she promised herself that she would start looking at things differently and be a better person. "Hello, Niou," she said quietly.

He looked at her surprised, "Hey, Fay," he said not looking at her as he watched the screen of the floors on the elevator. It was a long trip down. "Congratulations by the way," he finally added.

'Congra…" she began, and then eyed him. "You know?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at her. "Your boy does everything the right way, he came to me wanting to make sure that it's alright with me for him to propose to you. How silly," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you but please don't tell Aya. She's out of town and I want to tell her myself."

His expression changed and then he sighed. "You don't need to worry about that, I haven't seen her in a while," he said in a very quite tone.

The lift door opened, and he walked out but Fay caught his wrist. "Is everything okay?" she asked, worriedly.

'and since when do you care?!" he said defensively.

"Since Aya is involved. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Niou rubbed a hand through his hair, "honestly Mishima, I think I did something stupid," he admitted. "and I have no idea how to fix it."

Fay looked at him, "How about we have lunch? It's been a while and you can tell me what's on your mind." _I should start making amends; he is Sanada's best friend after all._

He smirked, "can you survive lunch with me?"

"If you promise not to bite," she said with a wink.

* * *

 _Hanako Honda, interesting…_ Atobe thought. _I need to find out more about her, but I'd rather be dead than ask my mother about her. The last thing I want to do is give that woman self satisfaction._

He drove out of the office parking and headed straight to his apartment. _I really need to just chill and settle down._

He drove for a while, and then found himself in front of Oshitari's apartment. _Interesting. Is my mind telling me that Yuushi is going to help me with this?_ He thought. He parked his car, and walked towards his floor.

Ringing the bell, several times. Arissa finally opened the door with a crying baby in her arms. "Oh, thank God! Another pair of hands" she exclaimed. She thrusted little Kyoshiro into his arms.

'Hey. Hey…" he said in a panic, trying to hold him properly.

"Hold him! Kaede is in the bath!" she said, running back inside.

 _Man! What the hell?!_ he thought, holding Kyoshiro from his sides, while he was grabbing Atobe's tie and tried choking him. He quickly entered, closing the door behind him. "Arissa! Woman! Come here and get him off me," he said when Kyoshiro tried crawling up his shirt.

Arissa walked back in with Kaded wrapped up in a towel and a huge scowl on her face. "Don't scold! Yushi was supposed to be here and help, but he vanished!"

 _I don't blame him one bit…_ he thought, as Kyoshiro successfully got on Atobe's shoulders. He began playing with his hair, and smacking him.

"Come here," she said, pulling Kyoshiro off Atobe. She set Kaede down, "Go to your room and wear your pajamas," she ordered.

Kaede nodded, and ran inside.

"and you, you naughty boy," Arissa cooed at Kyoshiro. "Didn't I tell you to behave?" she asked, rubbing his hair. She moved to the couch, and sat down with him on her lap. "So what brings you here?' she asked innocently.

Atobe sighed.

* * *

_Chiba_

"So do you feel better?"

Aya nodded as they walked into his apartment. "That's exactly what I needed. I feel like I can think clearer now."

Saeki nodded.

Aya followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Shall we watch something?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you feel like?" he asked, opening his movie cabinet. "I have tons of new movies."

"Whatever," she said, wrapping a blanket around her. "I miss this. We should do this more often," she said, "maybe with Fay included in the future." She hinted.

"Argh!" he mumbled, not hiding his distaste.

"You know what you did to her was horrible," she scolded. 'I always thought she hated because you were gay. You never told me she hated you because you did something obnoxious."

"That was years ago! I still wasn't sure." He defended himself.

"Never mind. What's done is done. Now sit down and let's watch something," she ordered.

"Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph' me. You know I'm right," she said, semi angrily. "One day you should apologies. I thought you were better than that."

"Yeah. Yeah." He muttered, bringing the pop corn bowl from the kitchen. "Please don't lecture me. You're here so we could have a good time."

Aya sighed, "fine. Fine. But promise me you will apologies."

Saeki didn't say anything.

* * *

"Well? Am I assuming you've become a better person now that you're engaged?" Niou asked with a smirk on his face.

Fay sipped her coffee, and looked at him dangerously. "You promised you wouldn't bite."

He chuckled slightly and leaned forward. "Tell me something, Mishima. How did we end up like this?"

She looked at him curiously. "Like what?" she blinked her eyes.

"When you dated me, did you think you'd ever end up engaged to Sanada?" he asked, leaning back on the sofa and crossing his arms behind his head. _And who would've thought I'd end up falling in love with your own best friend,_ he thought. _We should've never gotten those phone numbers mixed up at the beginning._

Fay crinkled her nose, 'I didn't really think of anything really. I was just looking forward to a good and comfortable relationship with someone I cared about."

He raised an eyebrow, 'fairly said, well it was fun until it lasted," he muttered, "now… what's up?"

"What's up?" Fay asked, "You're asking me what's up? You were going to tell me about the stupid thing you did." She hinted slightly.

"Aya told me that she loved me," he said abruptly.

Fay didn't show any hint of surprise, but inside her emotions were shocked. _I hope I'm keeping a straight face… I am dead surprised. Why didn't Aya tell me?!_ She waited for him to continue.

He rubbed his face tiredly and placed his head on the table. "I told her I loved her as a friend…."

"You did what?!" Fay asked.

"I know! I know!" he muttered. ''It was stupid of me.''

"Look at you! It's obvious that you're in love with her. You've got guilt and remorse written all over your face!"

He stood up annoyed. "I already told you what I did was stupid!"

"Then fix it! No wonder she ran off to that homo in Chiba! She probably felt horrible for confessing to you."

Niou tightened his fist. "I told you I wasn't thinking!" he snapped, sitting back down. "Can't you see that this is eating me alive!?"

Fay looked at him, and then sat down. _No wonder she's been acting weird. No wonder she's not herself lately. But I had no clue…_ "So what will you do?" she asked.

He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know."

Fay hesitated. "Do you love her, Niou?"

"Of course!" he blurted.

 _Like he said earlier. Who would've thought, the four of us would end up like this,_ she thought with a chuckle.

Niou looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes almost glaring at her. "Are you finding my predicament amusing?"

Fay shook her head. "I think you know what needs to be done," she said seriously. "The question is do you want me to help you?" she asked innocently.

* * *

_Later_

_Finally, those brats are asleep._ Atobe thought relieved. _I should've never come here._ He stood up, putting his suit jacket on. "Well, I better be off, Arissa," he said. _I feel like I wasted my whole day and I'm drained,_

"Leaving?" she asked surprised. "You obviously came here because you have something on your mind."

 _But I'm too tired to discuss it,_ he thought wryly. "It's alright," he said. "Another time."

"Sit down, Keigo. There's definitely something on your mind that's bothering you."

Atobe looked at her, and smiled. "Not today, Arissa. Another time," he said, walking out after thanking her.

He walked to his car and sighed. _Now what? Shall I bow down and go to my mother?! Argh. No way… I'm not that desperate._ He thought, as he got into hos car. _Then what should I do?_ He thought.

* * *

_Chiba_

Saeki switched off the DVD player and found Aya sleeping soundly on the sofa. _So much for a movie,_ he thought. _One of my best friends is emotionally going through hell, and I'm not exactly sure what to do…_

He tiptoed to the kitchen with the plates when his mobile rang. He quickly picked it up so not to wake Aya up. "Hello?"

"Let's make this short and simple. Do you want to help me make Aya happy?" came Fay's voice on the other end.

"How nice," he said dryly. "It's you," he said with a hateful voice, "but yeah. It's in my interest. What do you have in mind?"

Fay spoke with him for a while and he listened. Then finally he hung up. He looked at Aya who was still sprawled, and smiled. _You never know. It might actually work out well,_ he thought.

Saeki sat down and decided to make a few phone calls. _Aya took all my time today that I forgot to call my babe. I wonder how hes doing and where he's bunking up?_ He thought.

He quickly dialed Yuuta's phone and waited for it to ring. Finally after several rings, Yuuta picked up. "Yo, babe."

"Saeki, you won't believe this…." He said speechless. "In fact I was just going to call you myself."

Saek frowned, "is everything alright? You sound weird."

Yuuta breathed. "I got a raise!" he said almost speechless. "A very good raise!" he exclaimed.

Saeki smirked. _The idiot got me worried,_ 'well you deserve it, no?"

"Yes, but I never thought she'd give me a raise?!"

Saeki chuckled, and spoke to him a bit more making Yuuta calm down. Finally, he hung up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. _Its time I rested a bit._

* * *

_Late that Night_

Sanada watched as Fay got down from his car. "You know you really look tired," she remarked eyeing him. "and thanks for the lovely evening." _I never knew he could be more amazing when in a relationship with him._

"Honestly, I haven't slept at all. I'm exhausted." He took off his jacket, and placed it on her shoulders. "Let's walk you upstairs. As much as I…" he began but paused.

Fay looked at him when he paused.

He smiled a bit. "I'm still afraid to say it," he admitted with a laugh. As much as I love you, I really need to get you upstairs. I need to head back and sleep."

Fay felt her cheeks burn. "Well, you know you can always just bunk with me." She looked at him. "But no sex!" she said with a cheeky smile. "I'm tired too."

He took her hand gently. "I don't think I can promise not to do that," he admitted with a light blush across his cheeks.

Fay could've sworn she caught that. She pulled him with her, and they walked to the apartment.

"I'll share with you," he said, "if I'm not intruding." _I really am too tired to drive back,_ he thought with a slight yawn.

Fay nodded as they headed to the apartment. She unlocked the door, and they walked to her bedroom. _It feels naturally weird,_ she thought. _Sanada in my room and only mine…_ Fay walked to her closet, and pulled a pair of pants and shirt. "Here, Yosuke always forgets his stuff here."

He took the pants only. "I don't normally like to put a top on when I sleep," he said, taking it from her. "If you don't mind."

 _That's something new for me…_ she thought. Fay rummaged through her drawers; and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tube top. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. After some time she walked out and found Sanada already on the bed and the night light on. _This feels too weird. I am aware of his very existence,_ she thought. She tiptoed quietly to her side and got under the covers. She wanted to hug him but still wasn't sure of her boundaries. Before she could say anything, he flipped to his side and brought her close to him. "You think too much, Fay. Close your eyes and sleep," he told her quietly. He placed his arm beneath her head, and held her even closer with his other arm. One of his legs casually fell on hers.

Fay felt her heart beat really loudly. _Why do I feel like a teenager who's with her 1_ _st_ _boyfriend!?_ She thought overwhelmed by his scent and strong arms. She closed her eyes, and opened them in a few seconds. She saw that his lean jaw was in her line of sight. She trailed her finger lightly across it, and smiled. "You're finally mine, Genichirou."

He chuckled softly. "That I am."

* * *

_The next Day_

_So glad I decided to come early. I hate night train rides_. Aya thought, letting herself into the apartment. She looked at the wall clock and noticed that it said 8am. _I miss Fay!_ She thought, walking towards Fay's room. She barged in, "FAY! I'm back! Surprise!" she shouted, jumping onto the bed.

Aya grinned noticing that Fay was under the covers. She hugged her, and kept jumping on the bed while on her knees. 'Wake up! Wake up!" she sang cheerfully.

"Oh my! Aya!"

"eh?!" Aya said when she heard Fay's voice. She looked to her side and saw Fay standing by her bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth. She was in shorts and a tube top, and looked shocked at her. "Then…" Aya said, moving the cover away and to find Sanada Genichirou's head come up.

"I can't breathe," he wheezed touching his ribs.

"Genichirou!?" Aya exclaimed, totally dead surprised. "Are you naked?" she asked, looking under the covers.

Sanada blushed, "No," he said, moving the covers away. "Damnit, Aya. You totally rammed into my ribs," he said, sitting up with his legs to the side and hugging his stomach.

Aya grinned, and noted that he was only in his pants. _A yummy sight indeed_ , she thought. A few minutes later Fay came out of the bathroom. "You silly!" she smacked Aya lightly. "What if it was me?" she said, "you could've hurt me." She touched Sanada's shoulder. "Okay?"

He didn't say anything.

Aya crossed his arms. "He seems fine. Now since when has this been going on? He's your boyfriend?" she demanded.

Fay smiled, "no, he's not my boyfriend," she said, rubbing his messy hair.

Aya stomped her foot. "Stop messing with me!"

Fay giggled and went to her drawer; she put her ring on and then showed it to Aya. "I waited until your return so I could wear it. I can't have people know I'm engaged if you don't know 1st."

Aya screamed.

Sandada covered his ears. _Jeez! No wonder Fay says she sometimes doesn't get any sleep when Aya's around…_ Sanada held his head and groaned. _Shut up! Shut up!_

Fay shook Aya, 'Aya! You're causing a commotion," she told her. "Please, keep your cool."

Aya glared at Fay. "It's your fault! You sprung this news on me.'

Fay glared back, "well if you were here, instead of being with that homo then you would be the 1st to know!"

Aya grabbed her top, "don't turn this around me!"

"You started it!" Fay shouted.

Aya grabbed a pillow and smacked her hard with it.

Fay gasped, and Sanada looked surprised.

"Oh, you did not!" Fay said, lounging at her and tickling her forcefully on the floor.

Aya screeched trying to keep Fay off but she couldn't from the laughter.

"Enough! Enough!" Sanada shouted, grabbing Fay's waist and pulling her up, and he pushed Aya gently aside. "What the hell! I have a headache, and my ribs still hurt! Stop it!"

Aya pushed her tongue out at him, making him look surprise while Fay was trying to get down.

* * *

_Much later_

Sanada swallowed the 2nd painkiller that morning and tried to close his eyes on the sofa. He could hear Fay and Aya gossiping all day. _Probably catching up on all those days that Aya was away,_ he thought sarcastically.

He could briefly hear them speak.

"Park? I haven't been at a park in a very long time. Why now?" Aya asked.

Fays shrugged. "Just a change. There's nothing wrong with going to a park on a weekend. Just tell me its fine because I want to prepare some things."

Aya looked at her confused, "prepare what?"

"You'll see," Fay chuckled.

Aya hmphed.

* * *

_Next Day - At Yoyogi park_

Aya and Niou looked at each other puzzled and then glanced at Fay who was standing in between them holding two envelopes. "What are we doing here Fay," Aya asked almost glaring at her friend.

"You each take on the envelopes, read them and follow the clues!" Fay answered giving each an envelope.

Niou looked at the envelope in his hand, "you called me out for this?" he asked feeling awkward at Aya's presence.

Fay sighed, "you guys just follow the clues and enjoy your date!" She finished while texting a message.

"Date?" Aya and Niou asked instantly. They looked at each other and then glanced away feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, date." Fay confirmed before she walked away, "have fun you two!"

Aya looked at the envelope in her hands "it says number one," she said softly. "What do you want to do?" she glanced at Niou who was looking at her and averted her eyes the second their eyes met.

 _Damn her;_ Niou thought looking over the direction that Fay had walked away. "Well, we could give it a try if you like?" he responded, "besides, I'll be lying if I say that I'm not curious about this game!"

Aya nodded, _I wonder what the hell Fay is thinking;_ she thought pulling the card from the envelope. "Convince each other to go."

"Didn't expect that to be honest," he laughed, "okay, number two; go to Shinjuku Sanchome yellow corner building and find your next envelope, on the way tell three things you like about each other." Niou looked up at Aya, "so?"

Aya hesitated for a moment, "let's go!"

Niou started walking towards the metro station, "I guess I have to say three things I like about you," he muttered scratching the back of his head.

"You really don't have too," Aya awkwardly retorted, "you don't like me that way remember?" she quickened her pace.

"One, I love your smile," Niou said a little bit louder so that she could hear him, obviously ignoring what she had said. "Two, I really like your clumsiness," he said softly reaching up to Aya, who had stopped in the middle of the pavement. "Three, I just adore the way you constantly tuck your hair behind your ears!" He moved in front of her and poked her nose, "your turn!"

Aya stared at Niou trying to realize what was going on, "do you like me?" she whispered.

 _She is adorable_ , he thought, "yes!"

 _What?_ She screamed inwardly, _I think I'm about to faint._ "My turn I guess," she said softly avoiding looking directly at Niou, also trying to act cool. "One, I love the way you smirk whenever you are scheming a prank." Aya exhaled, "two, I like your aloofness, I mean the way you are so carefree about everything. Three, I love your voice when it's husky and deep, like when you just get up from bed."

"I didn't know I had a husky voice," Niou laughed. "Should we go to our destination or stand here?" he asked offering her his hand.

 _What the hell is going?_ She thought taking his hand hesitantly and then flashed him a big smile, "I really want to see what the next clue is." _I think I like this…_

After about twenty minutes they reached their destination.

"You have got to be kidding me," Niou said laughing at the sight of the store.

Aya gasped, "I'm going to kill her!" she hissed following Niou in the lingerie store. "I can't believe she did this." She looked around and then at her companion, "now what?" she asked confused. _This reminds me all over again of that disastrous night on Sanada's birthday with his gift mix-up!_

"I guess we look for the envelope," he responded still laughing. "You take the right side while I go through the left side!"

A few minutes later Niou called out, "found it!" lifting his hand holding a pink envelope.

Aya rushed to him, "what does it say?" she asked almost tripping.

"Let's see," he said pulling out the card, "Congrats, buy each other a gift and exchange it on your way to 3-7-1-2 Nishi Sjinjuku."

"Another address?" Aya inquired lift her eyebrow, "this is so wrong!" she rolled her eyes.

Niou smiled, "do you want to stop?"

"I didn't say that," she responded quickly, "let's shop!" Aya took the card from Niou's hand and walked away, "behave!"

A few moments later they exited the store holding a bag each. "Here," Aya said giving Niou her gift "you go first."

Niou opened the bag and pulled out the item, "socks!" he mused with a mocking pout on his face.

Aya laughed, "I didn't know what else to get!" She took the bag that Niou gave her and pulled the item. "wha?" she blinked at the sexy lingerie in her hands! "Seriously?" she asked him with her cheeks heating up.

"You expression is priceless!" Niou laughed hugging her. "Let's go to see what else that crazy friend of yours has planned for us tonight!"

Aya pulled away and straightened her jacket, yeah," she coughed, "let's go!"

 _I can't believe I almost lost my chance with her_ , Niou thought following behind her. _I must admit that Mishima did overdo herself! Good job!_ "Aya if we don't like the place we are going would like to go get a pizza instead?" he asked pulling her from the jacket to stop.

"What?" Aya asked looking at her companion.

"You want me to repeat that?"

Aya shook her head, "no, I heard you!" she admitted. "It's not a bad idea actually" she said a moment later.

_A_ _t the New York Bar/restaurant_

"Well, I never expected that she would reserve a table for us at a classy place like this," Niou commented as he sat in his chair.

Aya rolled her eyes, "this is so Fay's style of restaurant!" she laughed. "We are so different in our tastes!" she sipped a bit of water. "Me, I'm the pizza and beer type of girl!"

Niou laughed nodding, "I know… you're my kind of girl!" he admitted.

Aya blushed at that and picked one of the two envelopes on the table. She opened it and read it loud, "order your favorite dish for the other person!" she glanced at Niou who was already going through the menu and then followed suit.

"Aya," Niou said softly putting down the menu, "I'm not really experienced at this! So…"

"Ordering food?" she asked perplexed.

Niou laughed, "No…" he said trying hard to stop himself from laughing any longer, "with Mishima it was always games, sex and drama… we didn't really do anything like this!" he admitted lowering his shoulders. "This is different…" he smiled softly.

Aya blushed even more and fidgeted in her seat, "different!" she muttered. "Different; good? Different; weird?" she asked. "And Haru, no woman wants to hear sex stories about their date and best friend."

"Oh! Sorry! But don't get me wrong. This is Good! Way too good," Niou confirmed smiling. "I am really glad you decided to come!"

They both ordered after that and ate quietly, making light conversation every now and then. "You should have ordered the lobster," Niou complained jokingly.

"Hey, lasagna is the food of the Gods!" Aya retorted laughing.

Niou laughed, "maybe if you're a twelve year old!" he teased and they laughed full heartedly. "Ready for the next envelope?" he asked wiping his mouth.

Aya hesitated for a moment but that nodded.

"Okay," Niou said taking the card out, _here goes nothing_ ; "confess your feelings about the other person?" she asked staring at the card as if he was expecting a respond.

"I'm in love with you!"

Niou's head jerked up with a shocked expression painted over his face, "I thought you just like me!" he said dumbfounded.

Aya looked straight at him, "I wanted to tell you, but all that came out was, I like you!" she responded calmly.

"I was good with I like you," Niou admitted scratching the back of his head, "but this…" he looked at her perplexed, "I don't know how to handle this information."

"Information?" Aya asked, "seriously Haru?" she placed the napkin on the table. "What are you so damn afraid off anyway? Falling in love? Giving your heart to someone?" she asked seemingly angry. "You know what? The hell with all of this… You really are a jerk!" she got up, took her bags and left.

Niou sat back in his chair throwing the napkin on the table as he watched Aya storm out of the restaurant. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered obviously annoyed but the whole scene.

* * *

Fay stood in front of him glaring at him angrily with Saeki in tow. "You screwed up didn't you!" she demanded furiously with Niou.

Saeki rubbed his forehead. "Do you know how long it took me to place those cards all over the place," he muttered. _Man. I had to run all over town, and some places even had security chase me out…_

Niou scowled.

"Niou!" Fay said, getting his attention again. She placed her finger on his heart. "Just open up and tell her exactly what you're feeling."

He gasped, "I can't do that."

Saeki scowled as well. "and why not? Isn't honesty the best thing in every relationship?" he asked. "Rather than driving yourself crazy with different scenarios, just march up to her and tell her exactly what's on your mind."

Niou kept quiet.

"He's right," Fay agreed. "Just tell her exactly what's on your mind. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

 _The worst thing that could happen is I could die,_ he thought.

Fay crossed her arms and looked at Saeki. He nodded back at her, and looked at Niou firmly. "This is the extent of how much we can help. The rest is all up to you now," Saeki told Niou. "We're leaving."

 _Hooboy…_ Niou thought rubbing his face wearily. _Now what?!_

* * *

_2 days later_

RING

RING

"Coming…" Aya called as she ran to open the door. _Huh?_ She thought glancing at the person in front of her. "Go away…" she frowned and motioned to close the door.

"Wait…" a hand stopped the door and pushed it open. "Aya, I need to apologize."

Aya crossed her arms, "you really don't need too, you said everything you needed to say two days ago Haru!"

Niou sighed leaning against the door case, "I don't know how to do this Aya; I'm not like you."

"Not like me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I mean…" Niou scratched the back of his head. "I screw up a lot; when I'm with you I just want to be someone else and that scares me," he confessed. "I want to be able to love you as much as you love me!"

Aya bit her lower lip, "you really should have thought about this two days ago!" she said trying to keep calm. "I'm trying so hard to show how I feel about you and you keep pushing me away, I really don't know what to do anymore… and frankly there is nothing that you can say or do that would surprise…"

Niou cupped Aya's face and leaned over to kiss her before she could finish her sentence.

"Except that," Aya whispered the moment he let go of her. "You shouldn't have done that," she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I wanted too," was Niou's response before Aya jumped into his arms and kissed him.

And it didn't end there.


End file.
